Bleach to Vampire
by p17oyDONju9n
Summary: Chapter 46 up! When Ichigo chased a Hollow into Yokai Academy all hell breaks loose. Suddenly the Hollows invade the school and he is compelled to help the gang exterminate them. Why did the Hollows invade? Ichigo has to find out before it is too late!
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Ichigo Kurosaki is chasing a group of Hollow whom has been terrorizing Karakura Town since that evening. The light of the full moon shines beautifully in the night and it seemed peaceful enough however, no one would ever guessed the grim cat and mouse chase that is happening under their nose and in their very midst. Ichigo has eliminated several of them already and is going after the last 3. The job would have been far more easier if Rukia or Renji were there to help him but that would be just too presumptuous of him. He can't always depend on his friends to bail him out of a bind and besides his pride wouldn't allow needing help over a couple of low level Hollows anyway. He's not the Soul Society's substitute shinigami (soul reaper) for nothing. So he gives them a merry chase and hopefully he can wrap all this up early because he does have school tomorrow!

He caught up with one of the Hollow and they finally clashed. It sensed that it has been cornered when suddenly Ichigo appeared right in front of it. The Hollow is surprised to see that this shinigami has caught up to it so quickly and even more surprised that it has lost it's right arm and bleeding in many places. It tried get away but again Ichigo used his shunpo (flash step) technique to catch up to it easily and finally cut it in half in the waist line with his sword. The doomed creature barely whimpered a cry before it disintegrated into nothing. Barely even sweating Ichigo nonchalantly raised his sword arm and blocked downward strike to his head. With a twist of his wrist he took it's left arm as it angrily growled in pain. Sensing his advantage he disappeared and then appeared right above it cutting the hapless creature vertical wise as it too dissipated to nothing.

"_One more and this is over." _he thought.

The last of the Hollow sensing that it is at a disadvantage made a run for it. Ichigo sighed and chased after it and it lasted for five minutes until it seemed that he lost it. Annoyed that he somehow lost it, he closed his eyes and concentrated so that he could sense it's spiritual pressure. When he felt it he resumed the chase and finally is able to corner it. But the Hollow went into a tunnel that bored through a mountain and Ichigo had no choice but to follow it unaware into the unknown.

_Yokai Academy_

Tsukune Aono reluctantly got up out of bed. It is a bright and beautiful sunny day and it's cheerful rays shone into his dorm room. He got up, stretched and wiped away the sleepiness out of his eyes. Yes, it is another day at Yokai Academy, a school full of monsters but Tsukune does not care. The only thing that he cares about the most is surviving another day without his secret being found out that he's human. And of course it is another day that he could spend time with his real hot classmate Moka Akashiya. In fact, he couldn't wait to get to school as it is the highlight of the hazardous line he crosses everyday every time he goes to class. In the end though, all of the danger he faces is all worth it if he can get some more bonus points trying to impress Moka and getting a little closer to her while he's at it! Thinking about it makes him even more eager to get to school and quickly got dressed, toasted some bread for some breakfast on the go, and then off to school he went.

It is on the way to school that he finally met Moka, the girl of his dreams and the object of his affections. The long pink haired girl is perhaps the hottest student in school. Not only is she beautiful and has a really hot body, and sweet but she is also smart as well as she is ranked 13th smartest person in the whole school. No wonder all the boys in school are in love with her and tried to talk and woo her to go out with one of them. But it seemed that she only had eyes for Tsukune. When she saw him, her smile got a little bigger and she seemed a little more radiant than before. She waved and quickly went up to him.

"Hi Tsukune!" she said shyly

"Hey Moka how are you?" he asked her.

"Fine, come on let's go or we're going to be late!"

The two of them walked together while all the other boys who saw them threw a fit of jealous rage. Why is the hottest girl in school hanging with the likes of him they wonder? Moka thought nothing of it and Tsukune scratched his head sheepishly although some what nervously. They haven't been walking too long before another girl went running after them. She too looked very beautiful and she had radiant purple eyes. A purple ribbon tied he shoulder length teal blue hair into a ponytail. Her school uniform hugged her sexy figure and her long, smooth and beautiful legs ended with some long socks. She seemed to be very happy and especially excited that she encountered them on the way to school.

"Hey you guys wait up!"

"Oh hey Kurumu-chan!" Moka said smiling to her friend.

Tsukune is about to greet her but it seemed she had other ideas and had to fight standing up as Kurumu almost tackled him to the ground. He is almost thankful about that but his thoughts must always be about Moka. But that seemed to be fruitless as she relentlessly flirted with him to no end. It really didn't help things as she rubbed herself on his chest seductively and took a glance at Moka and smirked, in which the pink head girl's forehead knotted in irritation.

"Hey lover, how are you doing today?" Kurumu sighed in her most seductive voice.

"Uh, err...F-fine Kurumu...H-how are y-you?" Tsukune stuttered.

"I'm feel more than wonderful now that your here at my side." she purred.

"T-that's good to know."

Moka who's a little annoyed that Kurumu is so close to Tsukune, reluctantly smiled at them. She knows his feelings for her and she knows rather proudly that he likes her...ALOT. However, they really haven't confessed their feelings to each other so technically he's still fair game. She knows that he has only eyes for her and her alone; but she has to be careful though with Kurumu's charming feminine wiles as she might just steal her Tsukune from under her.

"_That will not happen, I will not lose him to you so easily!"_

With that thought both of the girls eyes met and sparks between them begin to fly. But before anything could happen; another girl sneaked beside Tsukune and put her palm on Kurumu's face to get her off him. She had short purple hair and she looked rather relaxed and care free. Her clothing also reflected their owners attitude as it is plain and some what baggy but it hid a body that as incredibly good looking as Kurumu's and Moka's. Mizore Shirayuki held him with her arms and instead of greeting him just suddenly said out of the blue a shocking statement...

"So Tsukune, when are you going to have my child, hmmm?"

"Ha, ha, ha." he laughed. "Mizore you're such a kidder!"

"Who said I was joking?" she said seriously.

"Hey Mizore, what the hell are you doing to my Tsukune!" Kurumu said hotly. "The only person who he's going to have a child with is with me!"

"In your dreams girlfriend!" she retorted back.

Quite suddenly two big pans appeared above the two arguing girls and they dropped and broke on top of their heads. As they fell down unconscious seeing stars and flying bats, Yukari Sendo suddenly appeared out of nowhere and gave Tsukune a big hug. She is unusually short for a girl who is suppose to be a freshman in highschool but that is no surprise as she is only 11 years old and skipped a couple of grades as she is the no. 1 smartest student in school and its resident genius. She has short brunette hair and a cute baby face. She is quite adorable and cute. She has gotten criticized by her student council president for wearing unconventional school attire which ironically included a cape and pointed witch's hat.

"Thanks Yukari, that was really helpful of you." Tsukune said relieved.

"Anything for you Tsukune, as long as it's for you I'll do anything!" Yukari blushed.

"Yes thank you Yukari-chan I couldn't have done it any better myself!" Moka complimented her.

"Moka-san!"

Yukari almost tackled Moka as she gave her a hug. It would seem that the young witch admire her and for some unknown reason declared her love for her too! But ever since Tsukune saved her from a bunch of lizard attackers, Yukari's affection and attention has shifted towards him. That is somewhat of a relief however, her attention towards him makes Moka uneasy and somewhat threatened but what has a little girl got on her anyway! She knows that Tsukune's affection are towards her but she too must be careful of Yukari. Even though she's a little girl now but when she grows up she will someday rival Moka in terms of beauty and she will someday be a rival and threat for Tsukune's affections.

When Mizore and Kurumu gained consciousness they confronted Yukari and all three of them started arguing. Actually every time the three of them even make eye contact with each other and that's enough excuse for the hissy fits and the arguments. Moka and Tsukune scratched their heads and looked at each other and shared a laugh at the ridiculous antics of their friends.

Another mutual friend arrived and Ruby Tojo greeted all of them although the other three were too busy arguing to notice her. Ruby is tall with beautiful black hair that she decorated "antenna" on each side of her hair. The other resident witch in their group just joined them a few days ago and they have become very fast friends ever since the incident when the group went to the real world for an assignment for the Newspaper's Club. For some reason she seems to be dressed as a librarian today and is sporting a rather cute pair of reading glasses.

"Oh hey Ruby-chan, how are you?" Moka asked.

"And what's with that outfit anyway?" Tsukune added.

"Oh this,many, many things has happened..." Ruby began.

As Ruby got lost telling her story; Tsukune looked at Moka and the both of them laughed again. Ever since Rubi became a student in the school, she somehow finds herself working on a variety of jobs but never really complained about it. But she does love to tell her friends what she has experienced and is not hesitant to tell them the hardships and tribulations of what exactly happened to her. She does somewhat exaggerate the details of her stories but that's why they all love her for her honesty.

"There she goes again!" Moka said quietly to Tsukune.

"Ya, look at her go, she lying in wait just to tell us this story!"

The both of them were enjoying their friends' antics when suddenly one of the students screamed. Ruby stopped telling her story and the other three stopped arguing with each other long enough to see an unusual creature with a mask appear out of no where from the tear in the fabric of space and time. The beast is huge, it looked to be 10 feet tall. It had a mask of what seemed to be a skull and what seemed to be a hole where its heart should have been. It growled menacingly as reoriented itself in this reality and took a look around of its surroundings. It then let out an ear splitting roar and started attacking the students.

"W-what is that disgusting thing?" Moka said shakily

Ruby and Yukari looked at each other and nodded as if they agreed on something. Its seemed that they knew what that thing is. How they would know is quite a mystery.

"Everyone, be prepared to fight that thing, for if we don't. Everyone and everything in this academy might be in danger!" Yukari said seriously.

"So what are we up against," Tsukune asked. " what is that thing anyway?"

It's a Hollow!" Ruby answered grimly.

Ichigo followed the Hollow into the tunnel. It seemed to him that he's been chasing after it forever but he is eventually catching up to it. He sees the end of the tunnel and prepared himself to finish the job quickly so he can get back home at a decent time. When he emerged from the tunnel, nothing prepared him for the surprise waiting for him. He stopped for a moment and looked at what seemed to be a crimson sea. The atmosphere is somewhat ominous as he looked at the semi dead forest to his left. A dead tree grew at the edge of a deep cliff and there is a scare crow with a sign saying Yokai. The only sign of life in a place that seemed desolate is a building ahead of him a couple of miles to the North. It's as if he's in another world all together.

"_What is this place?" _Ichigo said to himself. "_It's doesn't seem to be Karakura Town anymore and it sure as hell doesn't look like the Soul Society either!"_

He didn't have time to think nor debate about where in the world he is. He obviously knows that he is not anywhere near Karakura Town is probably in some kind of other dimension. But he did not have time to contemplate on his situation right now as he had a job to do. He needs to get rid of that Hollow before he can think of a way to get back home. He saw some movement to his left and the Hollow he is hunting went into the dead forest. He promptly followed. As he finally oriented on his target, he couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive as he sees no life in it whatsoever. The only lifeforms he did encounter were the bugs, the bats, and whatever creepy crawlies that one could imagine. Their population isn't hurting in this world that's for sure!

"_Where are you, you little pest!" _Ichigo said exasperatedly. "_Ah there you are!"_

He took a huge swipe of nothing but air. The Hollow jump up high in the air to safety while Ichigo's sword cut a huge swat of the dead trees and they all began to fall to the ground. He shunpoed right behind it and swing his sword for the kill but it blocked his blow and counter attacked and Ichigo finds himself flying through several trees, breaking each one like twigs. When he finally stopped and tried to stand, the Hollow with unusual speed tried to finish him off but he was able to deflect the blow to the side enough that minimized the damage the resulting gash on his chest. It tried to run again but it's effort to escape is futile.

"Oh no you don't, you're not going to get away this time!"

He dialed his speed a notch and the Hollow took a deadly swipe at him but it got nothing but air as the image of Ichigo disappeared. Instead he suddenly reappeared again right in front of it and swung Zangetsu upward. As the Hollow melted into nothingness, he blew a sigh of relief and looked around and wondered how the hell is he going to get out of this weird place. But he suddenly stopped as he felt the spiritual pressure of another Hollow in the area. He could have sworn that there was only one and he wondered how a Hollow could have escaped his notice. When he realized that the spiritual pressure is coming from the building he saw earlier, he flashed stepped there as fast as he could knowing full well that there will be more trouble...

Meanwhile back at the Academy...

Kurumu transformed to her true self, which is a succubus with bat like wings and a tail and flew through the air. The others also prepared for battle. Mizore sprouted a couple of ice blades through her hands, her true form being an ice maiden. Ruby and Yukari readied their wands as they are witches. Tsukune and Moka stood transfixed like a statues watching what's going to happen next. When the Hollow sees them, it attacked their little group head on.

Mizore started things off using her power to generate blocks of ice into the ground that raced towards the Hollow. Sensing that it was in danger, the Hollow jumped and the ice hit some trees, exploded and cause a large swat of trees encased in solid ice. However, it forgotten that Kurumu is in the air and as soon as it jumped to her level, she gave it a powerful kick that sent it back towards the earth and crashing through trees and finally making a shallow crater. The creature quickly but groggily got up and dodged Kurumu as she tried to cut it in half with her foot long razor sharp nails that grow in each hand but she ended up making a clean cut out of more trees instead. As she readied another run, she realized too late that it somehow sneaked up on her and hit her from behind and so she finds herself flying towards the earth. Yukari though saved her from a very painful landing as she conjured a bed to lessen the impact.

"Thanks squirt, you're actually useful when you put your mind to it."

"You welcome, I wouldn't have to save a certain somebody if she was paying attention..." Yukari countered.

"Why you little..."

"Ladies please, can you two can it for a minute as you'll know we're in a middle of something right now!" Ruby said exasperatedly.

"So Ruby-chan you said that that thing is a Hollow. What is it and what is it doing in the academy?" Moka asked her.

"It a departed human soul that has not gone to Soul Society and in time it has been corrupted."

"Another question, what exactly is Soul Society?" Moka asked her confused.

"Well for a lack of a better term, let's just call it "heaven" where all departed souls end up in their journey..."

"Oh I see..."

"So that means that this thing was once human?" Tsukune asked her.

"Yes, that is correct." she answered him.

"So what the hell is it doing here?" Kurumu asked.

"I would imagine that it is searching for souls to consume..." Ruby grimly answered.

"WHAT!" Kurumu exclaimed.

"That is why we have to destroy it as soon as possible or it will consume every living soul here!" Yukari added.

"Then why didn't you say so, let's get rid of this Hollow so Tsukune can have my child already!" Mizore said nonchalantly.

"So does anybody have a plan?" Moka asked her friends

"Oh I have one, what do you think of this one?" Yukari told them.

She whispered to her friends what she had on her mind. After a few minutes of deliberations they all agreed what each of their role would be and then execute their part.

"So everyone agreed?" Yukari said. "Moka when the plan is in motion get as far away here as possible and protect Tsukune."

"Yes I will protect him with my life!"

"Good now let's end this, we'll teach this Hollow thing or whatever that you can't consume souls here in the Yokai Academy without a fight!" Kurumu said with conviction.

Moka and Tsukune left the battle scene. The other four set the plan in motion. First, Ruby summoned lightning to keep it on it's toes. As the air filled with ozone and bolts of lightning danced and scorched the ground. Yukari recited a binding spell and released it towards the creature. The spell held it still and Mizore used her power to freeze the creature and imprison it in a block of ice. Then Kurumu finished it off when she went up in the air and took a couple of swipes with her razor sharp claws that cut the ice block into several pieces. As the Hollow disappeared to nothingness, they didn't really had time to celebrate their victory when several rips in space time suddenly appeared and more Hollows emerged from the tears and surrounded them.

"We have a problem!" Mizore said.

Moka and Tsukune ran deep into the forest. Moka's heart is heavy that she has leave her friends to fight that monster. Tsukune on the other hand felt twice as bad. Because he is human, his friends has once again are sacrificing themselves so that he can be safe. He is thankful that they all care for him so much but what can he do to help them in return? Sometimes he is disgusted that he is so weak but he knows he can't do anything about it. He can only do what he is able and that is all.

They were running for several minutes blindly when the both of them bumped into someone. The both of them fell down as if running into a wall. When they looked up a boy with shock of spiked orange hair is standing over them. He is wearing a black kimono and he had a huge sword as tall as he is strapped to his back. He looked like an ordinary human but Moka can feel that this one is very powerful indeed. He looked a little concerned and held his hand to assist them up.

"Sorry about that, I guess I wasn't looking where I was going"

"Umm it's ok. We were sort of in a hurry so we should apologize for bumping into you also." Moka said.

"Moka who are you talking to?" Tsukune asked her confused.

"Tsukune he's right in front of us!"

"Are you serious, I don't see anybody at all." Tsukune said squinting.

"Can you see me?" Ichigo asked Moka

"Yes, but it seemed that my friend can't see you."

"I see, I guess your friend doesn't have any spiritual power at all."

"Yes it would seem so."

"Wait if he can't see me then why can you?" Ichigo asked confused.

"I guess I'm a little more talented in that area than he is..." Moka said in an evading manner.

"So where are you guys going in such a hurry anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"My friend and I were fleeing this monster my friend Ruby called a Hollow..."

"Really show me where it is and I'll get rid of it for you." Ichigo said

"Um ok, if you say so...Come on Tsukune this nice man said that he can help our friends get rid of the Hollows!" Moka said

"Moka where are you going?" Tsukune asked her.

"Back to where the other are, come on!"

When they arrived, they were surprised at what they saw as dozens of Hollow surrounded the four girls. They were holding on their own but they wouldn't last long if this keeps up.

"Thanks for leading the way, stay back and I'll handle this!"

Ichigo took Zangetsu from his back and disappeared. Moka is surprised to see a human moving that fast. He already arrived at the battle scene in an instant and he is helping the others to fight. What she is confused about though is why can't Tsukune see him but is able to see the Hollows? Is it because his power is not fully awakened perhaps? Moka has been drinking his blood a lot lately. If she pushed it she would be able to "turn" him to a vampire if she so wanted. Perhaps that explains for seeing one entity but not the other. So turning him to a vampire might in theory get Tsukune to see this man...and that's a big if. But she didn't want to think about that for now. Besides she likes Tsukune as he is now, that and because she's sure that turning him into a vampire would complicate things and she's sure his blood wouldn't be as intoxicating if he were "turned." Right now Moka is fixated on the stranger that is fighting valiantly on their behalf...

Kurumu staggered as the Hollow she is facing hit her from out of no where. She crashed into a couple of trees and staggered to get up. She looks at her friends and they too were not faring too well. Suddenly it appeared in front of her and she didn't have time to react. She closed her eyes as she knew it is the end. The only regret she has is that she will never see Tsukune again and waited for her impending doom. However, after a couple of minutes passed and she's wondering why the hell it didn't get her yet. She opened her eyes and right in front of her is a man with red hair, wearing a black kimono wielding a huge sword that blocked the killing blow meant for her.

"It's ok, you rest while I take care of this one for you, alright." the man said.

"Umm, okay..."

Kurumu is even more surprised at the fact that this human is that strong as he pushed the Hollow's arm away and strike it with a killing blow in one motion. She has been fighting these things for awhile and it took all four of them to take one down. For a human to be able strike these creatures down with one blow is quite surprising and she finds that her pride as a monster a little bruised. But she can't be picky about such things as he is nice enough to save her life. She wishes that Tsukune is as strong as this man is. When he finished it off, he gave his hand to help her up and then asked her...

"Oi, are you alright?" the stranger asked her. "Can you stand?"

"Yes I'm ok thanks to you." she said demurely.

"Good to know"

Suddenly he grabbed her by the waist and suddenly disappeared. She blushed a little bit because she never expected that he would do so and as she held on to him, she could feel the strong power within him. The move evaded the Hollow who attacked them and they appeared from right behind it. She is surprised again that he is able to kill it in one motion while carrying her as well. She wonders when did he used his sword to strike the killing blow because she barely saw him do it

"_He moves so fast!" _she thought.

"Sorry about that I didn't have any warning and I assure you that grabbing you without permission was not my intention." he said blushing.

"It's alright good sir!" Kurumu giggled. "Thanks for saving my life...again."

"You welcome. If you would excuse me, it seems that your friends needs helping hand."

Ichigo disappeared and systematically destroyed every Hollow in succession without pausing. The other girls were quite shocked and thankful for their red haired savior and offered him their help. He refused, saying that although they have fought valiantly at this point, he didn't want to risk their lives helping him and thank them for the offer. He then suggested that they escape to safety and to let him handle the Hollow from now on. It is his job after all.

"I see...It would seem that a shinigami has found his way into the academy." Ruby said.

"Shini-who..." Mizore asked confused.

"Shinigami, or death god. Their purpose is to lead all the departed souls into the afterlife and to purify the Hollows." Ruby sagely answered her.

Quite suddenly the last of the Hollows had quite had enough and made a run for it. It barreled towards the other girls and ran into the forest again. Ichigo cursed for his carelessness and gave chase to them. Actually he's had about had it because he's been chasing the damn things all day today. However, it didn't bode pretty well because it seemed to be heading for Moka and Tsukune's position.

"DAMMIT!"

Moka and Tsukune is standing on a hill not far off from the battle field. The silence that permeated through the air was stifling. They were worried about their friends and is wondering if the stranger is true to his word and was able to save them. However, they heard heavy footfalls and a Hollow quite suddenly appeared and is running towards them. Without thinking Tsukune shoved Moka away and Hollow's hand when through his body. Moka cried out in agony.

"TSUKUNE, NOOOOOOOO!"

In an instant she is by his side. His hands feebly tried to stop the bleeding but there was so much blood. As tears rolled down her cheeks, he took his hand and ran his palm on her cheek.

"Thank goodness, your safe..." he said weakly.

"Tsukune you have to hold on until help arrives!" she said desperately.

"It's too late for that now...but before I go Moka I wanted to tell you that I lo..."

But before he could complete those words he fell unconscious and the hand on her cheek fell down but not before it undid the cross that Moka is wearing on her necklace. Soon changes began to manifest itself on her. Her normally pink hair turned to silver, her kind green eyes turned to crimson. Her body also changed as she grew a little taller and her bosom became fuller. The cross sealed her true nature and now her true self has surfaced for she is a vampire the strongest of all monsters. Gently she put him down on the ground and glared at the Hollow.

"YOU...you did this to Tsukune! You will not be forgiven. You will soon KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Moka said angrily.

In a blink of an eye Moka crossed the distance to where the Hollow is located. She gave it a kick so powerful that it flew up in the air. But before it could fly any higher. She reached out with one hand grabbing a leg and slammed it back to the ground. The impact is so strong that the ground buckled and spidery cracks raced outward, the Hollow buried in rock and dirt. But Moka is not done, she grabbed it by the throat lifted it up high and squeezed. It struggled and tried to get free but her iron grip on its throat would not loosen. She then squeezed even harder and lifted her left hand and thrust it through its chest. She watches silently as it died and disappeared to nothingness. When she turned around the man in the red hair has arrived and so did the rest of the gang.

Desperately, Ruby and Yukari tried to heal him with magic but although they were successful closing the wound, he would not revive. Moka calmly walked to towards them and asked with deceptive calm.

"How is he doing?" she asked.

"Not good he has lost a lot of blood, the wound might be closed but he's really unstable and we might still lose him." Ruby reported.

"I see..."

"Moka do you have a plan, do you know how to save him?" Kurumu asked.

"Yes, if I "turn" him I might be able to save him. But if he survives he might not be the same person ever again, do you accept this?" Moka asked her. "Do all of you accept that?

"As long it will save him, then I don't care if he's a vampire or not." Kurumu said bravely

Moka looked at all of her friends and she saw that they all agreed.

"Then you all agree, so be it."

Moka went up to Tsukune and gently opened his mouth. She then made a cut on her wrist and let blood drop. He then swallowed every drop and actually reached up to get some more. She can already feel the change in him as every fiber of his being converted and transformed itself into a vampire. She gently took her hand away and to seal the deal she turned his head aside and sank her fangs into his neck. Tsukune it seemed writhed with pleasure and his shallow breathing has stopped. He seemed calm and peaceful and looked like he is sleeping.

"It is done..." Moka said.

But suddenly a huge gash in reality appeared and the biggest Hollow that the group has ever seen began to emerge from the hole. It stood several stories high and it looked like it is wearing a hood with a skull mask with a pointed nose.

"Are you serious, what the hell is a Menos Grande doing here?" Ichigo said exasperatedly. "Don't even bother girls, I'll handle this thing."

The Menos however had other plans and began to gather energy. As it opened it's mouth energy began to crackle and a black ball of power began to appear.

"Watch out it's going to fire a Cero!" Ichigo warned.

Too late as the Menos fired a black beam at them. Before Ichigo could do anything, Moka stepped in front and held her hand to block it. She held on for quite a bit before the power of the beam pushed her back. She then deflected it to the right and the beam harmlessly went to the sea and exploded into a brilliant fire ball. While she was busy stopping the Cero, he encouraged everyone to move away from Moka and carry the injured Tsukune out of harm's way. When he know that they are safe, he then gathered all his energy.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

A huge blue beam of power raced it's way towards the Menos and exploded upon impact. But it seemed that it survived the attack however it is critically wounded. Ichigo readied himself to fire his technique again but suddenly a figure closes its way towards the monster with great speed jumped and gave it a kick powerful enough that it got pushed unceremoniously back into it's hole and the tear in reality disappeared.

Everyone assumed that the attacker is Moka but they were surprised that she is walking towards them. When the mysterious man came they were even more doubly surprised when they see Tsukune up and walking towards them. He looked alright but he is different somehow. He seemed a little taller and a little stronger. When he walked he had a spring to it's step as if he had a purpose. He is not slouching like he usually does but he is walking strait and proud. The only physical change that they could all see is that his eyes were like Moka's. When he got back to the group, he fell unconscious but not before he look at Ichigo and said.

"Thank you for saving them."

"Ok that's weird now he sees me...I swear this has been the weirdest day of my life!"

The group of girls thanked him and looked to see how Tsukune is faring. They had not realized that he got up when he did that amazing feat. It would be something that they all have to get used to eventually. Another pressing matter is why have the Hollows suddenly invaded the academy. It is a mystery that they have no answer to.

Moka came up to Ichigo and said.

"Thank you for your help." Moka said to him "Shinigami, what is your name?"

"The name Ichigo Kurosaki...Nice to meet you!"

to be continued...

A/N-Wow this one just came out of the blue...Been itching to try the crossover thing and I wanted to see if a mix of Bleach and Rosario+Vampire would work out...I figured that since Youkai academy was in some kind of another dimension and since they were monsters...they would be able to sense spiritual pressure and see Soul Reapers and Hollows...I actually have a good idea where this might be going and I can't wait to write about it...Anyway let me know what how I'm doing and how I can improve...And now for shameless self promotion...heh...Read my other fanfics as well with is A stranger among us-Kiddy Grade, Assassin Blues-Black Lagoon, and The adventures of the Red Whirlwind...thanks...Anyway I don't own Bleach and the Rosario+Vampire characters as they all belong to their respected owners so chill out with the suing ya...

A/N 2/18/10-well folks this a rewrite and hopefully I got rid of all the grammar issues and rewrote some parts so that they would actually flow a little better...I'll look at each chapter and do a similar thing that is if I had the time...gawd thinking about that sounds like a pain...But anyway I hope this rewrite makes the story a little better

A/N 6/21/11-Looked it over and did some more retinkering...Hopefully it's a better read.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_The next day...._

It is another sunny and cheerful day as Tsukune woke up refreshed and ready to tackle a brand new day. He stretched his arms outward and yawned and tried to wipe the sleepiness from his eyes. He took his time taking a long hot shower and then got dressed quickly. He then toasted two pieces of bread and spread a full helping of strawberry jam and gulped it down as he ran towards the door and head towards school. He took his time walking, absorbing the unusual (if dreary) sites along the way and enjoyed the warmth of the sun happily shining down.

"_It's gonna be a pleasant day today. I can just feel it!"_

As usual, every time he meets Moka on the way to school, his heart skips a beat and he takes a deep breath as if in preparation to interact with her. To this day, he cannot believe she is the only reason why he suffers the academy in the first place. It is as if she has managed to put him on some kind of spell; the kind that he can't seem to shake no matter what he did. If Kurumu's power of Allure can ensnare any man that she stares at with her eyes then whatever spell that Moka has cast over him is even stronger than that. Whatever it all means he can't think about it too much, he'll just have to take his time and accept what will be...will be.

And as usual Moka greets him, gives him a big hug and so happens to kiss his neck and sink her fangs sucking his blood. His typical reaction as usual is to walk back and forth flailing both his arms up and down while his neck bleeds profusely like a faucet is comical indeed. When she tasted his blood for the first time since the incident yesterday, she thought that somehow his blood is different. It's as if turning him to a vampire made his blood even more addicting and even more sweeter still. She knew that turning him would change him but she didn't expect this pleasant turn of events and she's glad and proud that she did it. Now hopefully the rest his metamorphosis is as positive as the sweet blood that she tasted. She can only hope so!

"Come on Tsukune, let's go or we're going to be late!"

She took a hold of his arm and encouraged him to go faster. He can only oblige her and had no choice but to follow as the seemingly Outer Moka is more deceptively strong that she let's on. And as usual, Kurumu will meet them down the road and the succubus would grab Tsukune's head and suffocate his face between her breasts and Moka would protest this underhanded tactic with vehemence.

"Hi Tsukune, you missed me didn't you? Kurumu purred. "I know, I know you missed me so much that you can't quite get enough of me!"

As she flirted and teased Tsukune relentlessly, she looks at Moka and mouthed to her these words.

"_How is he faring this morning? Did you observe anything unusual?"_

"_No, I would assume that whatever changes that happen won't show itself until much later.'_

"_I see..."_

To Kurumu what she observed of Tsukune's behavior seemed liked the events that happens everyday. If for whatever reason he changed because of the turning, he is not showing any outward signs of it. If anything, he seemed more vital and energetic. He also seems to have built some muscle because she remembered quite clearly that he was on the skinny side in the past...

"_Was he always this tall before because I could have sworn we were about the same height yesterday."_

Yes, she sees the subtle physical modifications that the turning has wrought on his body. But Kurumu is not a girl to complain much. As long as he is alive and she is at his side; she didn't give worth a damn if he evolve into a vampire. When it comes to him, she can't be too picky about such things. Besides if anything he became an even bigger catch than before! Her mother would be so pleased to have a son-in-law that has a lot of potential and have a vampire pedigree to booth!

As usual, Yukari would somehow wrest Tsukune from Kurumu's clutches and almost drives both the poor boy and Moka to the ground because she tackled both of them for a big hug. She too is concerned for his well being. After the shocking incident yesterday, the young witch couldn't shake this feeling that her power could not save him. How is it that with her vast array of knowledge being the number 1 student in the Academy and her ever steadily increasing power fail the boy so miserably? What is she to do if an incident that almost killed the person she cares most about happens again and she can't do anything about it? What will happen if the Hollow attack again? Will her powers fail like they did yesterday? So many things to think about but the most important thing to her is that Tsukune is safe and sound and that is what matters most.

As usual, Mizore would follow the rest of the gang while sneaking behind the bushes and trees, observing Tsukune's every move. From what she could gather, he seemed to be alright. He looked unusually enthusiastic and most importantly alive. After the events of yesterday, she never EVER wants to see Tsukune sprawled at the ground lifeless; his life's blood spilling and soaking the ground where he fell down. She never wants to see him struggle to take a breath nor the agony that she saw on his face as he laid down unconscious fighting for his very life. And she most definitely don't ever want to see her friends crying as they desperately tried to revive him and save his life. Most of all she never ever wants to feel helpless ever again like the way she felt yesterday as tears of frustration rolled down her cheeks. If she is to be his future wife like what her mother wishes, then she needs to take the kid's gloves off and any monster or Hollow for that matter will get turned into a block of ice and be dealt with most severely.

As usual, Ruby is working on one of her million jobs around school and this time she is sweeping the leaves at the front gate. She greeted her friends with a warm welcome and gave Tsukune a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Those actions drew some jealous protests from the other four over such a blatant and sneaky tactic. Actually they're mad that they didn't think of it themselves! Ruby however, is glad that Tsukune feels so much better than he did yesterday. She is amazed that the turning has changed him so much already; his transformation giving him an accelerated healing factor it would seem. More pressing to her however, is the shinigami who has saved them. She hears along the grape vine that for saving the students from harm, the head master has granted him to attend the academy as a temporary student. The faculty believes that yesterday's attack was not the last and they believe that the attacks will continue in a foreseeable future unless he uncovers the mystery. So in order to ensure the students well being and safety, the school decided that it would be beneficial for him to have access the to all facilities and all the help that he needs that would ensure the success of his investigation. They also authorized that he uses deadly force should the situation and the necessity to do so arises. She is sure the Protection Committee will not welcome this news but quite frankly she thinks it's a good thing because any opportunity to stick something up their uptight ass is a good thing in her book!

* * *

Life in Yokai Academy was never the same. The Hollow attack has shattered the halcyon days of studying hard for exams, going to field trips, and school dances and everyone has every right to be afraid. Monsters in general have always enjoyed the terror that they incite in the humans. But if the animalistic Hollows are even more of a monster than they will ever be then that is something to be afraid of indeed! The atmosphere in the school could be quite summed up as "dreadfully" quiet as the students hurry to the safety of the school. But some question the academy's preparation for Hollow attacks and they voice them quite loudly. However, the Protection Committee silenced these critics with their unusually harsh manner and assured the student body of their safety. The students however, doubt their sincerity to protect them and everyone knows that no one can trust a committee member as far as a person could chuck a rock which isn't very far and not very much.

The shinigami however, is a different matter. Rumors had it that he defeated the Hollows single handedly especially the giant one that appeared out of no where in the horizon. Others heard that he had help from Tsukune and Moka's group. Still others hear that the shinigami decided to stay in the academy temporarily so that he can investigate why the Hollows have invaded the Youkai Academy and as to their motivation and purpose in doing so. Still others whisper that their savior is human. That issue divided some of the students into two camps: the people who supports him and the people who doesn't. Why would a human risks his life for a school full of monsters? Certainly he is powerful for a human but why help when it is clearly the academy's problem to solve. Supporters counter that the academy were as helpful as a deer frozen by head lights. Surely the detractors can obviously see that the shinigami unselfishly risked his life to save a couple of strangers. And besides he seemed the only one who knows the enemy very well, is it not more prudent for someone to fight an enemy he is familiar with? The debate between the two factions will probably go on and on...Regardless, it is a sure thing that the Yokai Times is running a special story about the incident as soon as possible.

Ichigo who has been patrolling the school grounds actually had mixed feelings about all this. When the headmaster who clearly did not expect the accident to occur practically begged him to conduct the investigation and to protect the students. He really can't say no to a guy who was on his hands and knees and were in the verge of tears could he? As for the fact that he is protecting a school full of monsters, well that's a stretch even for him. Clearly half the student body doesn't like the idea and practically wants to kick him out. Anyway he doesn't really care whether or not they like him, he gets the same flak from everyone in his school back home so this isn't anything new to him. However, has a job to do and it is his duty to protect their ungrateful sorry asses even though he didn't have any obligation to a school full of monsters. Students full of monsters huh, now that takes the cake. He has seen enough weird shit during his term as a Shinigami, so how is this any different?

He finished patrolling on school grounds a third time when suddenly he heard a scream. He went to the source of the disturbance as quickly as possible. A Hollow has appeared and predictably, it attacked a student. He sighed, he wonders why would the Hollows want from this place anyway? Obviously they were after something and it is this object or person or whatever is important enough that they would invade in full force. However, it would be better to think about the why the Hollows have invaded for another time as he needed to finish his rounds and then call it quits so he can go back to the dorms and to prepare for school tomorrow. But first he has to save that student first....

"WHO ARE YOU? You do not wear the school's uniform so you must not be a student here. This is a clearly a job for the Protection Committee so quite frankly leave this to us!" She said haughtily

"Ah ya so while you blab away your gibberish; you're actually endangering a life and getting in my way instead!"

"SILENCE, I Keito did not give you permission to speak! We will show you how the Protection Committee get the job done!

"Ok whatever you say so, you do that while I go save that student there."

Before she could stop him, he used his shunpo technique to close in on the student grabbed her waist and flashed step right beside the so called enforcer again.

"_He's so fast, I could barely see him move!"_

"Ok oh so powerful enforcer person, do your stuff!"

"We'll show the power of the Protection Committee!"

She signaled the others with her to surround the Hollow and attack. Before they could do anything though the Hollow easily defeated each one of them quite easily in fact.

"Wow, good job guys way to go. Keep up the good work why don't you!" Ichigo mocked them.

"SILENCE, clearly they were not up to this. You will see what an enforcer can really do!" she bragged.

"Hey be my guest enforcer ma'am you go do that. Although I do expect a little gratitude when I save your sorry ass later ok?"

She ignored that jab and attacked the Hollow. She is actually doing a job keeping up with it and had a few good shots in. However, her efforts in the end were futile as she tripped and fell down from the relentless attack and the Hollow moved in for the kill. Ichigo had no choice but to intervene and quickly shunpoed in front of her and block the attack with Zangetsu. He then shoved its arm out of the way and quickly capitalized on the opening. He ended up flash stepping behind it and put Zangetsu away as the Hollow disappeared to nothingness. He turned around looked at the enforcer and said to her.

"Your welcome!"

He turned his back and walked away but he then is surrounded with boken swords pointing at him. Keito got up and dusted her uniform. She could not believe it, an enforcer of the Protection Committee defeated by a monster and has to be saved by and outsider. On top of that, while she struggled to fight with the Hollow, this stranger destroyed it in one blow. She cannot face Lord Kuyo ever again for this humiliation! This stranger will pay for his insolence!

"Weapons are a violation of school regulations, you are under arrest for brandishing a weapon and using it in school ground!"

"Are you kidding, you say this horse crap now, AFTER I just saved your life!"

"It was just a lucky fluke and clearly I was not ready for the enemy. Next time you will see the true power of the Protection Committee!!"

Ichigo simply stuck Zangetsu deep into the ground and a glow started to emanate from him. As his spiritual power rose to new heights he lets a strong burst of energy that blew away all the thugs away with such force that they flew perhaps 20 feet away some striking the school walls and some going through trees. He then shunpoed quickly to where Keito is and punched her in the stomach that doubled her over in pain and then fell to the ground.

"Don't think I need my weapon to defeat any of you!" he said ominously

He then got Zangetsu off the ground and disappeared leaving Keito and her thugs on the ground. Unbeknownst to all of them, a student with a video camera hiding behind some bushes captured the whole incident...Later that day the all the students were watching the whole thing in the internet with mixed results.

* * *

After school Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari went to the classroom where they all conducted their business as the newspaper club. The agenda is most pressing and it had to do with the Hollow attack and the Shinigami who saved the school from destruction. They realized that they have a big story in their hands and they want to capitalize on the situation. With the rising interest especially the mysterious shinigami, they are sure that they can give out a lot of issues this time. Now if only they can get an interview with him.....

It so happened that he is walking the hallway aimlessly and he looked into the room and said his greetings to the others. He would have kept going if it wasn't for Kurumu who got his arm and dragged him back into the room. Moka then explained that they were in the newspaper club and they wanted an interview with him. They promise that they will make him look good in the article and it would help the students get to know him better so what he is doing is not misunderstood. Ichigo seemed reluctant to do so but all the three girls gave him that look that said "please." With such a cute display and blatant arm twisting, he couldn't resist and agreed to do the interview. Kurumu asked the questions to start things off....

"So Ichigo is it?" All the ladies of Yokai Academy want to know if you have a girlfriend?" she asked seriously.

"Uh ya...well with school back home and my job as a shinigami taking up my time; it would really be unfair to her if I'm gone most of the time and hardly see her so the answer would be no."

"So do mean to say that if it wasn't for your job, you'll probably make some lucky girl happy?"

Moka embarrassed that Kurumu would ask Ichigo such a question elbowed her and Yukari whom turned a tad pinkish in the face magically conjured a gag so Kurumu would stop asking any more embarrassing questions and resumed the interview.

"Ichigo can you tell us what is a Hollow and why are they attacking the academy?"

"Now that is good question. A Hollow is a spirit that has not gone to the Soul Society or in other words "heaven." Since they linger on with the living, they may become corrupt and as they get corrupted they acquire the skull mask, transform, and then have the familiar hole usually at where the heart use to be. They become mindless, instinctual creatures. In order to fill the emptiness inside them, they consume human souls. As for the second question, I don't know what the answer to that yet. I do speculate that they have found this world by accident but that's too much of a stretch. I would assume that this world is hiding something and they are trying to find it. What that object will be, I have no clue."

"So they will continue to attack until they find what ever it is they are looking for?

"Again I'm really not sure but if they are trying to find something, then they wouldn't give up in finding it. In fact I think that someone is manipulating them to invade this place but again I don't have the evidence to back that theory up."

"So moving to another subject. How did you become a shinigami?" Moka asked.

"Well, that's a long story. Let's just say that a friend in my hour of need lend me her power and then after losing her and her powers to a powerful enemy; my teacher initiated the chain of events that caused me to become a shinigami on my own."

The interview would have continued if it wasn't for the fact that they were rudely interrupted. The door got kicked in and Kuyo and a several of his enforcers were with him. The gang got up but Ichigo stay seated and didn't move a muscle. He looked like he is bored but his eyes are always moving, always scrutinizing as if getting ready for something to go down.

"Are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" he asked.

"Ya who wants to know?" Ichigo answered.

"You are under arrest for raising your hand against enforcer Keito and violations of several school regulations! Are you going to go quietly or do we drag you screaming to jail?"

"I'll let you in on a little trade secret pal. The headmaster of this school asked me to protect this academy. And I'm not a student of this school so technically your rules and regulations does not pertain to me. So you can shove your precious rules up your ass, buddy!"

"Your uncouth manner can use some work and your ignorance quite refreshing. However, I am here to lay down the law. How is it the headmaster chose you when the Protection Committee is here is already established to do this most important job?"

"Oh so how enforcer Keito and her henchmen got beaten and almost got their soul consumed by a Hollow and ultimately bailing them out is your idea of "protecting" this academy? Wow, I'd sue the idiots who filled your brains with so much mush, if I were you."

"Are you trying to insult me!"

"Well, the mush for brains finally gets it, congratulations you just gained a new level!"

Moka and the others were so shocked as to what was happening couldn't help but snicker at that insult. Not only is Ichigo not afraid of the Protection Committee and Kuyo for that matter. He is also insulting him in his face and is actually winning the war of words! Kuyo glared at them and snickering stopped and everyone looked up and were going about doing something else. One of his cronies who couldn't keep his cool raised his boken and tried to brain Ichigo with it. But Ichigo was even faster and he raised his left hand and caught the wooden blade mid strike and said to him without taking his eyes off of Kuyo....

"Come back and take a shot me when you know how to use this, alright."

Then with a flick of his wrist he broke the sword to its hilt and nonchalantly threw it towards the fellow who attacked him. The missile sailed passed the fellows head and got stuck on the wall behind him. The crony, swallowed a lump on his throat and judiciously retreated towards his fellows. The others then surrounded Ichigo with their swords pointing at him. He sighed at the idiocy that seems to have gotten it's claws on these people.

"If you point those things at me you'll better know how to use it!"

Too fast for them to react and too fast for the eyes to follow. Everyone is shocked yet again when Zangetsu is suddenly let loose and then he sheathes it again on his back in one motion.. The feeble boken swords were all cut simultaneously in one pass. They too retreated towards the back cowering and noticeably shaking.

"I see that talking to you and asking you to come quietly is in vain. You have forced my hand to use brute force. Understand that this is not punishment but so that you can learn a valuable lesson in humility."

At those words, Ichigo stood up went up to Kuyo glared at him and said.

"If you're so anxious for a fight, then just bring it!"

Quite suddenly Kuyo punched Ichigo with such force that he flew through the desks and slammed and destroyed the wall. As the pieces what used to be the wall fell, he is surprised that he is not there. However, he heard shocked exclaims from everyone in the room and he finally sensed that someone was behind him and he knew that this isn't going to be as easy as he thought it would be.

"Nice hit, the first one was free the rest you're going to have to earn!"

Ichigo then kicked him so hard he flew towards the black board, through another room cleared the class room of all the desks, went through another wall and then a window and finally hit the ground and causes a crater and got buried with rocks from the impact. Ichigo then watch from the window as the crater exploded in flame and incinerated the area and a yuko appeared. It looked like a fox on fire with nine tails swishing to and fro angrily. He then landed on the ground and finally unsheathed Zangetsu. The flame that emanated from the monster is so hot that it melted the ground it stood on into slag. Every time it walked, it's footprints are burned onto the concrete. Ichigo waited for Kuyo to make his move.

As the yuko walked around Ichigo, it looked for an opening but he couldn't find one. It seemed that its opponent has been in a lot of battles and wouldn't leave such a careless mistake. As he circled, Ichigo didn't follow it's movements and just stood where he was unmoving.

"_The fool, he will pay for such carelessness with his life!"_

He then lunged with full force with his fangs and claws closing in for the kill. But Ichigo knew the attack is coming and simply raised his arm and lowered his sword protecting his back from the lunge and look at him in the eyes and smirked at him. He then flicked his wrist to shove him away and in one motion tried to get a hit but Kuyo is able to dodge the strike.

"YOU DARE MOCK ME!"

"No sir, but you're doing a good job making a mockery of yourself!"

He then raised his nine tails where energy gathered and coalesced into balls of incandescent flame. As the fireballs formed it spun faster and faster until he is finished and used it on his enemy.

"Ichigo look out!" Moka warned.

Sensing that the pin wheel of fire is perhaps too strong to deflect, he quickly gathered his energy and without flinching released it in one motion.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!!!"

A huge beam of energy raced to meet the wheel of fire and when they met they canceled each other out and a huge explosion occurred. The force of the blast caused a strong wind and a blinding light. When the smoked cleared a huge crater formed where the two attacks met and annihilated each other. The shinigami stood there waiting for the next attack to begin.

"I see that you are a worthy opponent. Let us see if you can withstand the power of my ultimate form!"

Kuyo then transformed yet again. This time he has turned human but the only difference is that he is half human and half fox. All the fox parts were in flame and his face and his body had some tattoos. He stretched a little bit and suddenly disappeared and reappeared right in front of him. He then kicked Ichigo and he flew towards the school, crashed into its walls and leveling that entire section. Ichigo got up a little slowly but doesn't seem to be hurt to badly. He then looked where Kuyo was before but he isn't there now. He then sensed an energy attack coming and flashed step into the air. The fireball then exploded and incinerated the entire building. Clearing the smoke towards the air. But he didn't expect his enemy to suddenly appear and again he finds himself flying. Ichigo then tried to slow himself down, flipped and used his sword to slow his momentum to a stop when he reached the ground. He gouged a vertical line perhaps 21 feet before he could came to a complete stop.

"I am impressed that you are still alive, but I assure you that all your efforts will be in vain in the end!"

"Will you just shut hell up! Don't think that I'm defeated just yet!"

Without warning he disappeared and appeared behind Kuyo. Surprised that he can still move this fast when he is already on the ropes he couldn't avoid the slash at his chest and Ichigo drew blood. Angered that he got injured and being so careless; Kuyo threw a bunch of punches and kicks that Ichigo desperately tried to block. He missed a right hand and he finds himself flying and destroying another school wall. He got up quickly but could not dodge the fireball in time so he braced himself for the impact.

The girls gasped as the fireball hit Ichigo with a direct hit. When the smoked cleared, he is breathing heavily and blood ran down from a cut on his right eye. Everyone drew a sigh of relief. They should intervene seeing as their friend is at a disadvantage, but nobody really lifted a finger or did anything to help. They were so transfixed and mesmerized at the amazing battle that is occurring here and seeing it with their very eyes. They are amazed that Ichigo has lasted this long with Kuyo. The last time they have fought him it took almost all of their strength to defeat him and yet Ichigo is fighting him in equal terms. No one can really brag that they could do what they are seeing here today. But it seemed that he is at his limit and Moka begged Tsukune to remove the cross so she can help him. Tsukune refused and said to her.

"This is a fight between two equal opponents. To interfere now would just insult Ichigo's efforts up to this point."

"But he won't last long if he keep this up!" Moka protested.

"Moka trust in him, he has more power than you think!"

"How do you know that Tsukune?" Kurumu asked him curiously.

"Don't you feel it...his power is overwhelming. I never felt so much power. It's like the kind of power that you release every time I take the cross off of you Moka!" he said quietly.

Ichigo struggled to stand up strait. That last attack took a lot out of him but he's not out yet. He still has a few tricks up his sleeve. But he really can't keep taking damage like this but that thought is interrupted when Kuyo renewed his attack. He again threw a lot of fast punches and kicks but Ichigo blocked all of them. When he saw an opening he took it and he is able to get a right cross in that sent him flying. He then quickly gathered his energy and used Getsuga Tenshou again. The attack hit his opponent head on and Ichigo thought that he got him. However Kuyo emerged from the attack unscathed.

"Is that all you got, I barely felt that one!" Kuyo bragged.

Ichigo surprised that his attack failed to do damage laughed. This situation reminded him the fight with Byakuya Kuchiki so long ago. His stubbornness almost caused him that fight but somehow in the end he won anyway. Old habits are so hard to break it would seem.

"What so funny!"

"It seems to be futile trying to defeat you in this form. I should have known better and used it in the first place!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You'll see. Just stand there and watch!"

He then braced his right arm with his left while pointing Zangetsu away from him. He started to glow and black spiritual energy surrounded him. The gang then felt Ichigo's Yokai power flux and spike so much that it almost overwhelmed but the most powerful monsters watching this fight. He then said a familiar word that would release the power of his zanpakuto to it's final form....

"**BAN-KAI!!!"**

A blinding light and explosion of power burst forth from Ichigo. His tremendous power is felt all over the academy as far away as the dorm and beyond the school's borders. The gang had no words to say to what they have witnessed. Tsukune is right, this power that they feel is almost like the power that Moka releases when the Rosario is removed, the power of the vampire. When the smoke and energy disappeared Ichigo stood there ready for battle. They observed that he is the same but the only difference is his sword shrank into an ordinary black bladed daito. Now he is wearing a black long sleeved ankle length shikakusho that had a red lining and is closed at his chest. The ends of the coat were tattered and it flowed listlessly here and there from the force of his power.

"Tch,,what is that, this form is how you would beat me...."

He stopped mid sentence because he felt someone behind him. When he disappeared and sneaked up behind him he couldn't tell because he didn't see when he moved. He quickly turned around to take a swipe at him but he got nothing but air. He looked around to see where he is and when he found him on top of the clock tower, he went after him. When he got there he punched and destroyed the clock tower itself but he didn't hit him. When he looked again, he is at the ground. He disappeared and when he appeared on top of him he missed but destroyed a huge chunk of the floor which is but a mile across and 20 feet deep.

"What happened, you're so slow!" Ichigo mocked him.

He then hit where he was but he disappeared. He appeared again right beside him and the same thing occurred, Kuyo missed and he missed badly. He begins to get frustrated and challenged Ichigo.

"Is that all your newfangled power can do because all your doing is a lot of dodging!"

Ichigo stopped and stood still and waited....

"Ah there you are!"

Kuyo threw several fireballs at him. Ichigo just stood there and it seemed that he intends to take them all on. The fireballs hit simultaneously and a huge explosion swallowed Ichigo whole. But an even larger explosion swallowed the attack's power and Ichigo stood where he was before unscathed and glowing with his power.

" Wow Ichigo is really strong!" Moka said impressed. "How did you know Tsukune that he is so strong?"

"I don't know really." he answered her. "It's hard to explain but it's as if someone or something told me, you know what I mean?"

"Almost like my other self?"

"No, not really but something similar to that I guess."

He stopped talking and he then concentrated on the war that is happening on school grounds. Moka doesn't know what to think. Is this mysterious insight a symptom of the "turning." She does not know and it's no use speculating over that now. She'll just have to check up on it later and continued to watch the fight.

Finally it gotten a lot serious as Kuyo and Ichigo meet each other and hit each other so hard that the shock wave shattered every window of the school. They then disappeared and appeared and moving so fast that no one could keep up with their speed. Tsukune however, can see what every hit, every dodge, every movement and every attack that was evaded, every move that is successfully on target, everything that he for some unknown reason could see but the others could not. The only evidence that they still there and did not disappear from reality is the shock waves that they felt and the loud sound that is like thunder.

Ichigo briefly saw an opening and took advantage and attacked it head on. Kuyo flew and hit and decimated a building. The fallen debris scattered as the pile exploded and a huge fireball flew towards Ichigo which he deflected away from the already damaged school and exploded into a bright light as it hit the sea. But Ichigo who was up in the air, did not see him disappear and hit him from behind. He then flew towards the ground and hit it with tremendous force. He emerged uninjured and dodged another one of Kuyo's fireballs. They then met head to head but couldn't find an opening. It would seem that they were evenly matched and they can't find an advantage over the other. So they separated on the opposite sides and then sensing what the other is trying to do, they began glowing and building up tremendous energy. Kuyo fired the biggest fireball the gang has ever seen and again Ichigo said the familiar words.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!!!"

It might be the same technique but this time the beam attack is solid black. The two of them followed their respected attacks and as they met the biggest explosion rocked the very foundations of the academy and a huge tremor and shock wave could be felt all over the world. In the end when the attacks dissipated and the only two of them stood on opposite sides for a long time. Ichigo however, turned around and waited for his enemy but he never came as a spray of blood gushed out of his wound and he fell unconscious and turned back to normal.

The gang let out a loud cheer and it would seem that the whole school witnessed the amazing fight and cheered him on too. Kuyo's people got him and carried him out of the battlefield discretely. His friends all went up to him and and congratulated him on his victory.

"Ichigo that was amazing!" Yukari said. "I think I'm in love with you too....tee hee."

"What you're cheating on me now Yukari?" Tsukune teased her.

Yukari didn't say a word but she did wink and stuck her tongue out at him. Tsukune laughed at her reaction. Moka and Kurumu is shocked that he of all people would dare to flirt with another girl right in front of them and it's Yukari of all people! He saw that they were pouting and tried to placate the two of them but in the end they laughed and everything is alright again.

"So Ichigo, how does it feel to beat one of the strongest monsters in school?" Kurumu asked as if interviewing him.

"Feels pretty good. I doubt that he'll make a fuss for awhile after being beaten so badly in front of the whole student body."

Suddenly a roar of a Hollow could be heard not far from the forest and a scream of one of the students followed after. Ichigo sighed and floated up the air and looked up and located the disturbance.

"Alright you guys, get everyone out of here....It would seem duty calls again!"

As he flew of to eliminate another Hollow, the students cheered as Moka and the others sheep herded all of them to safety.

to be continued...

A/N Wow another chapter in 2 days impressive huh....That has never happened before but it would seem that you'll like this one for some reason...I dunno why...heh...Anyway wow that's something huh...Ichigo using bankai, Tsukune powers growing, and everything in between. To Phantom Hokage: thanks for the review really appreciate it...as for the pairings I am thinking of the usual TsukunexMoka pairing but I haven't decided on the others yet. Depending on how the story flows I'll probably having IchigoxOrihime in here somewhere....To LostGrffindorFoundSlytherin....whew so long...heh...Thanks for the review glad you like it...hopefully you enjoy this chapter....Anyway come on folks I need them reviews...I won't know how to improve this for your enjoyment now if I don't know what I'm doing right or wrong....So anyway hope you'll like this and enjoy...As usual I don't own any of this....if I did I would be filthy rich and I wouldn't need my job but I don't so chill out ya...

4/24/10-I have rewritten some parts and restructured a few lines but other than that I left the entire story as it was originally. Hopefully it flows a little better this time.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

_Soul Society_

All the captains of the 13 court guard squads were all gathered together in Capt.-Commander Yamamoto's office for the regularly scheduled Captain's meeting. The first few items that were discussed in length were inconsequential as it usually pertained to the daily business of running the squads. There after though, the business that Yamamoto discussed had so much importance that it would literally affect the real world and The Soul Society itself. The item they were discussing is for the preparation for the war with with the traitor Aizen. He also talked and left it up to the Captains the best way to shore up and fortify the Soul Society's defenses if this coming war with Hueco Mundo might come sooner rather than later. Should war be unavoidable as more likely it won't, then it would be prudent for all the squads and all of Soul Society to be at the ready at a moments notice.

"Lastly, I would like to discuss a matter of urgent importance with you all!" Yamamoto began.

"What is it, master?" Ukitake asked curiously.

"It would seem that the substitute shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki has disappeared during a routine patrol. Intelligence has indicated that he was chasing a couple of Hollows and then just vanished without a trace. He has been missing for a couple of days now and he has not contacted his friends or family as to his whereabouts."

"Do you think it might be foul play?" Toshiro asked.

"Naw, Ichigo is too smart and too powerful for him to fall for stupid tricks like that." Kenpachi answered.

"I don't believe that he is in danger. However, the Hollows in the real world have been going on a rampage ever since he disappeared. Lt. Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki has been working overtime to take his place and his friends have valiantly done a good job helping them out. In the long run they will be overwhelmed unless they get some assistance. I also believe that Ichigo will be a key component in our victory in this coming war."

"So what do you propose to do Captain-General?" Unohana asked.

"First I want each Capt. to hand pick people from their squads to go the real world to assist Lt. Abarai and Rukia. Each squad will rotate every week until the Hollow attacks have abated or Ichigo is found. Second I need some volunteers to form a search party to find, aid, and if need be rescue substitute shinigami Ichigo."

"I will go, Capt-General. I already have the people that will not mind going with me if I asked them." Toshiro said.

"Very well then, Capt. Hitsugaya. The rest of you know what needs to be done. You are all dismissed!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Youkai Academy_

It has been 2 weeks since Ichigo has come to Youkai Academy and has been given the difficult task of finding out the reasons the Hollows have tried to invade this world and to protect its students. So far he has not found a single clue as to any kind of plausible motive. It would seem to him that they have found this world by accident. However, Hollows do not generally show up at a certain places at same time and they don't generally show up 20 to 30 at time either. It's as if they are trying to find something or someone. Who or what that may be is still up in the air. At least the students have accepted him somewhat. He may hear a couple of grumbling nay sayers once in a while but generally speaking the whole student body has accepted him and for the most part they have been very supportive of him. That's a good thing, one cannot really do a job if the people he's trying to help don't want it, right? A shout from a far suddenly pierced through the air and broken his reverie. He sighed, took a good grip of Zangetsu and shunpoed to the direction of the where the trouble is located.

The gang were walking to the school as usual and Tsukune always found himself being clinged to like rag doll. Kurumu and Mizore were on either side holding his arms while Yukari is riding him, piggy back. Moka is very annoyed that she got beaten again just trying to spend time with him. Is it too much to ask that even though they are her friends she just wishes that they all just butt out for a moment so she can be with him for just a minute? Alas, they have won this round but there will be other chances that she will be able to out maneuver them she just has to wait and pounce at the right moment!

"Oh look you guys, there goes Ichigo coming to the rescue!" Kurumu pointed out to everyone.

Ichigo passed them and said a quick greeting before he disappeared towards where he sensed the disturbance. They saw that he went into the one of the school's annexes and went inside. They heard a ruckus, a few shouts and screams, and a broken glass or two and then suddenly they saw him fly through and pretty much destroyed the main doors and flew at a tremendous speed and then hit the storage room where the gym equipment is stored and hit the wall with a sickening crunch and destroyed the west side wall of the storage area.

"Well there he goes again...." Moka said with worry as he flew passed them on his way towards the storage area.

"Uh yeah, if it wasn't for the fact that he's really strong, I would have the paramedics called in for a medical emergency..." Tsukune added.

"Well there goes the storage area....." Mizore noted.

"Ya, no gym for a week until they fix that mess up!" Yukari cheered.

A huge explosion of energy came from where Ichigo landed and he emerged, unscathed, from the remnants of what used to be the storage area. Although they have seen him fight Hollows and use tremendous power never before seen unless that person happens to be a vampire, they are still at awe how Ichigo, a human, commands power equal to that to one of the strongest monsters in the academy. They saw him disappear and met up with the Hollow who came out of the annex.

"There he goes again...." Moka said.

"Uh nice hit, that Hollow's not gonna last long if he takes that kind of punishment." Tsukune observed.

"Well I guess he didn't need our help after all." Kurumu added stretching her arms and cracking her knuckles."Darn, I was itching to beat the tar out of them too!"

Ichigo gives the Hollow a powerful kick that send it careening towards the gang. They simply stepped backward to avoid it and it hit and destroyed a section of the wall.

"Here he comes...." Mizore said.

"And there he goes...."Moka added.

"He's way having too much fun tearing the crap out of the school in my humble opinion!" Yukari observed. "I wanna blow something up too you know, tee hee!"

"Hey look I think it's about over now." Tsukune said.

Indeed as soon as the Hollow hit the wall and got up, Ichigo simply shunpoed in for the kill and jumped to cut it vertically in half. As the Hollow disappeared to nothingness, he raised a hand and waved. They all walked towards him and congratulated him on another victory.

"Aren't you taking way too easy on them?" Kurumu asked him. "It's as if they're getting stronger or something.'

"Now you mention it, I did have a little trouble with that one huh."

"Yes just a little bit, although you do manage to beat it in the end just you have always done." she said.

"Hmmm, now if that's some kind of clue I don't know what is." Ichigo said.

"What do you mean, Ichigo?" Moka asked.

"It's like whoever is behind all this is testing my limits or something."

"Like their probing for weaknesses or something like that?" she said.

"Yeah, still I don't have no evidence to back it up yet again!" Ichigo said frustrated. "I've been here for what 2 weeks now and I didn't find any kind of clue at all !

"I'm sure they'll slip up and make a mistake. Moka said consolingly "That's when we capitalize on their mistake and make them pay for it!"

"Oh my, those are some fighting words Moka! Kurumu said teasingly "But I'll still won't let you have my Tsukune!"

Moka turned a tad shade of crimson for saying such a thing and then suddenly got annoyed that Kurumu would blatantly say such things in front of Tsukune and Ichigo. They were all having a good laugh at Moka's expense when suddenly a little girl with some pigtails and red hair interrupted their fun when she rudely shouted.

"Finally I found you!" she said. "Now are you prepared to die!"

"Oh dear, this is not good, not good at all!" Moka said worriedly.

"Ok who is that little freak, Moka?" Tsukune asked her. "Do you know who she is?"

"Yes, that is Kokoa Shuzen." Moka answered him. "She is my sister."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Karakura Town_

Rukia has yet again eliminated another Hollow that appeared that night. Ever since Ichigo mysteriously vanished, Renji and the others have lent her a hand trying to take his place until he is found or he finds a way home on his own. It's not that she misses him or anything; she's just worried about him. Ichigo tended to get carried away and sometimes way too reckless for her taste but in a way that has always been one of his strengths. Still she is wondering whether or not he's alright. The others have been worried sick about him, especially Orihime. She hears that she hasn't been sleeping too well lately and all the constant worrying, sleepless nights and lost appetite has affected her health and her school work. Although lately she actually listened to her when she had a long talk with her yesterday and Orihime started eating and sleeping well again. She actually pretty much back to old goofy self again when Orihime offered her to try one of her to try one of her off the wall recipes. She called it "chocolate covered tofu omelette." She kindly declined of course but despite that Rukia is glad that she is back to normal somewhat but she knows that Orihime is still worried.

"_What the hell did you get yourself into now you idiot!"_

Renji and the others have broken her reverie and they all reported to her that everything is all clear and eliminated all the Hollows that appeared in the area. Although Renji wouldn't admit it, he too is worried about that idiot Ichigo. His friends and his family have been worried sick about him and the idiot didn't even have the decency to contact any of them to tell them that he is alright. When they all find him and he knows that they will, he's gonna give him a good trashing worrying them so much.

"Everything is clear in this area and I don't feel any Hollow spiritual pressure at the moment." Renji reported.

"Good, any news from the Soul Society of Ichigo's whereabouts?" Rukia asked.

"No, they haven't found out anything yet. It was a real surprise even to them that he would suddenly vanish like that. They haven't found any traces of his spiritual pressure anywhere..."

"As if he's not in the world of the living anymore?" Orihime asked.

"That could be a possibility, we all know that Ichigo's spiritual pressure is very strong. Being trapped in another dimension or whatever is the only way for his spiritual pressure to vanish here in this world." Rukia said.

"But that would mean we may never be able to trace his whereabouts if he is trapped in some kind of dimension!" Uryu Ishida protested.

"Actually we have a means to locate him."

"Captain Hitsugaya, what are you doing here?" Rukia asked surprised.

"I am in charge of the search party to find Ichigo and bring him home." he informed her.

"Oh that's good, is there anyone going with you?"

"Rangiku is here with me and I sent her ahead to trace Ichigo's steps and went to the last location he was known to have been before he vanished. Actually I needed a couple more people to go with me and looking at your faces you'll wouldn't mind going with me am I correct? Toshiro asked all of them.

"But Captain as much as we all want to go with you, who's going to protect Karakura town from the Hollow attacks?" Renji asked him.

"Actually I believe Capt. Soi Fon has volunteered herself and some people from her squad to take the first watch. Another squad will then relieve them when their week is up. The squads would rotate until Ichigo is found. So as you can see this has been all planned out according to the Captain-General's orders."

"Cool, sign me up!" Renji said.

As expected, Rukia, Chad, Orihime and Uryu did not hesitate to volunteer for this mission.

"Excellent, now follow me."

"Capt. Hitsugaya, where are we going?" Rukia asked.

"Up north to a tunnel cutting through a mountain. He answered her. "According to intelligence that was the last place he was at before he disappeared."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Youkai academy_

Kokoa Shuzen is Moka's half sister. When they were growing up in the Akashiya household and before Moka's powers were sealed by the Rosario they would pit their strengths against each other and fight constantly every chance they get. Moka has always won these matches easily and Kokoa seemed to have resented for her for such humiliation ever since. But the truth is Kokoa has always looked up to her and had looked forward to their nightly matches. However when Moka's mother decided to move to the human world and had her powers sealed so she can go to a human school. When Kokoa found out she became angry and felt betrayed when she left her. When she also found out that Moka's powers have been sealed, she has hated this new Moka and tried to get her to turn back to the strong and powerful sister she has come to admire and even love. Now that she has found the hated weaker Moka in the academy, she will kill this spineless one and have her sister back to normal as she remembered her, strong and powerful.

Ichigo sensed that this little girl is not ordinary as she would seem. He senses great spiritual pressure in this one and if there is a fight, he has to go all out or he wouldn't last very long. He didn't expect her to be related to Moka and it's really no surprise, he feels great power in both of them. However, this isn't the time to think about that stuff right now as they have more pressing matters to attend to at the moment!

"I have finally found you, do you know how long I've been trying to look for you!" Kokoa said. "Now there is no where to run sister!"

"Kokoa what are you doing here! What do you want!" Moka asked her.

"Isn't it obvious, I want my big sister back and if I have to kill you to get her back then so be it!"

"Well little girl you're gonna have to through us first!" Kurumu said defiantly.

"Then if you won't move, then I'll have to kill you too!"

That's when everything turned ugly really quickly. With great speed she plowed through the girls quite easily but she could not go through Ichigo when he shunpoed to meet her head on and blocked her progress. Kokoa's momentum pushed Ichigo back for a few feet before he finally clamped down and stopped her progress. She is surprised that this human is able to stop her advanced and she senses that he is not to be estimated.

"Who are you and why do you stop me from getting my sister back!"

"I'm a friend of your sister and no I can't let you do as you please." Ichigo said straining.

"Then I will have to crush you as well!"

"Run, away as far as you can!" he told Moka and Tsukune.

Kokoa disappeared and appeared right behind him. She gave a powerful kick that made him fly in the air. Before Ichigo know it he is again careening down toward the ground and hit and destroyed the annex. Kokoa who is flying in the air went after him but she stopped midway. She then sensed a strong power building up and the annex suddenly exploded and a secondary explosion that reached 120 feet and almost reached her position. She would have taken a lot of damage if she didn't sensed that energy surged in time. Suddenly Ichigo flew towards her from the thick smoke that emerged from the smoldering remains of the annex. He has already released Zangetsu in it's bankai form and is coming at her fast. Kokoa who is ready to counter anticipated when he is going to reached her and waited. When she knew that he is in position for her to counter attack, she did so and missed very badly. When she tried to hit him, Ichigo shunpoed right behind her and hit her in the back with the pommel of his sword. Kokoa now finds herself flying through the air hitting the annex and making a crater as well. The cacophy is deafening as the whole academy shook from the forceful impact. He then quickly gathered energy and fired his special technique.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!!!"

A powerful black beam of energy raced and hit the annex and it pretty much annihilated the whole building. Again the very foundations of the school were shaken to the core as a mini earthquake is felt throughout the school. Ichigo floated above what used to be the annex and waited. Then he felt another energy surge this one slightly as powerful as Moka's power. He is not surprised that she emerged from the wreckage bleeding from a few spots but otherwise okay and really pissed off to top it off! Ichigo knew that he had a war brewing in his hands.

He then landed and waited for her. She then attacked him head on. As they moved so fast as if they blinked in and out of existence, Glass shattered with every hit, the ground shake with every shock wave generated from their blows, flashes of energy exploded as the two opponents continued their battle. As they fought they did not notice that they took the fight through the air, exchanging powerful blows with each other. However, little by little Ichigo notices that he is taking too much damage and he is losing to much energy as the fight wore on. He used his technique on her again but since she has seen it already, she readily dodged it and successfully landed a good hit that sent him flying through the school and hit the ground making a huge crater.

Kokoa who is in the air, located her target and flew towards them. Moka sensed her coming and she and Tsukune ducked. Her little sister flew passed them and landed not far off to where they were. She then deliberately walked towards them, savoring the fear that she felt from both of them. Tsukune bravely went in front of Moka to try and protect her. However, the power that he hoped was within him didn't manifest itself. Kokoa simply pushed him away and Tsukune flew a couple of feet and didn't get up. Moka cried out and tried to go by his side but her your sister blocked her path.

"At last the true Moka Akashiya will return and you will die today, big sister!"

She rushed Moka going for the "kill" so to speak but Ichigo appeared in the nick of time to block her attack. Moka inhaled a sharp breath and cried that Ichigo is damaged very badly. He is breathing hard, his kimono is in tatters in some places and he had a cut above his right eye that flowed freely down ward and is bleeding in some places. Kokoa is surprised yet again that this human is still alive and she admires his tenacious nature. She is impressed that he has lasted with her this long that he had so much power left to fight. It's almost as if he is as strong as Oneesama but how can that be? No one is stronger than her big sister, to think that this human be her equal fuels her anger even more.

She easily went through his guard and gave him a good solid hit. However, Ichigo did not went down and valiantly tried to defend his friends as best he could but all of his efforts were in vain. Kokoa then disappeared hit him from behind and he flew the forest and hit a nearby hill and leveled it completely. From what she can tell, he has been taken out of the equation and now she goes after her target. When she is about to move in for the kill, she is again blocked. She is surprised that it is that student that she thought she had taken care of a couple of minutes earlier but it seemed that he is alive. However, she can sense great power in him and when she looks upon his eyes; it is as crimson as her elder sister's. Impossible how can another vampire go to this academy when Moka is the only vampire who goes there? She didn't have time to time to digest that information however as she has too much at stake and focused on her new opponent.

Kokoa threw a couple of blazing speed punches at her new opponent. She did not expect however for him to block every one of them, let alone keep up with her. Tsukune found an opening and hit her with tremendous force that she flew back standing up. When she finally stopped, he must have pushed her perhaps 50 feet.

"_So strong and so fast, who is this guy!"_

Tsukune this time went on the offensive and he jumped a couple of hundred feet towards he and attacked her position using a punch that reduced the concrete into rubble and created a crater that is 25 feet in diameter and 10 feet deep. However, Kokoa dodged this attack and went on an offensive of her own. For someone who is new to being a vampire, Tsukune is holding on his own and is actually winning against the more experienced Kokoa. However, since he is still new to it, his power ran out on him and she hit him as his energy faded. He flew towards Moka and she caught him easily.

"I'm sorry Moka, I tried to protect you but I failed...."

"No you did more than enough and I thank you. Please hang on..." Moka cried.

But Tsukune fell unconscious but not before he reached out and grabbed the Rosario and yanked it free. A surge of tremendous power emanated from Moka as her true self awakened. Her hair turned silver, her eyes turned crimson and physical and mental changes wracked throughout her body. When she emerged, Moka was no longer the nice, sweet, and innocent Moka but the strong, no-nonsense, aristocratic Moka.

"Kokoa, why are you here and what have you done to Tsukune?" Moka demanded.

"Oneesama, I only wanted to see you as you truly are, not that weak, spineless, and useless sister everyone seems to fawn over. I wanted my sister back and now I finally found her.!"

"But you do not have the right to harm people just because you wanted me out!"

"But Oneesama...."

"But nothing,...It would seem that it is time that you remember your place!"

Moka disapppeared and suddenly appeared right in front of her. She hit her younger sister with a kick that she barely blocked and Kokoa tried to stop her momentum. She was moved back perhaps 90 feet before she could stop. However, Moka is already waiting for her and she started wailing at her with powerful punches and kicks.

"_Yes this is the sister that I remember....so strong and so tough!"_

The other girls started to gather to where they were and took care of Tsukune while he lay down unconscious. The then watched the two sisters go at it for a few minutes. It was a fair fight for a while but then Moka decided to end it and grabbed her by the throat and slammed her on the floor which buckled from the force of impact. Moka then looked down on her defeated opponent and then reached out her hand as if to assist her sister to get up. The younger girl reluctantly took the hand and stood herself up.

"Are you satisfied now Kokoa?" Moka asked.

"Yes it would seem that I need to be a lot stronger before I can be your equal." she said.

"So the sibling rivalry is over I hope?" Kurumu said.

"Yes I will let it go for now." Kokoa said.

"Uh did any of you seen Ichigo anywhere?" Yukari asked.

Suddenly they felt a monstrous power overwhelm them. The power is thick and tainted with the same evil that the Hollows emanated. The sick feeling came towards the hill that Ichigo crashed into. Then an explosion of black energy rocked the area and the tremendous forces that were released caused a minor earthquake. The girls all fought to keep their footing except for Moka stood still and is not slightly bothered at all. The high winds didn't make her move as she calmly analyzed the situation.

Ichigo came walking towards them but everyone recoiled at what they saw. He sword is still in bankai form and he still looked normal. Except that for some unknown reason he is wearing half a skull mask, the similar masks that all Hollows wear. But the most haunting thing of all are his eyes, the white of is eyes were black and his pupils turned yellow and he had a crazed maniacal look about him. It is him but at the same time he's not the same person that they know. It's as if another entity has taken over his body!

"**Hey little girl, you seemed to have forgotten about our fight. And we were having so much fun earlier!"**

Kokoa who hadn't felt a power this strong cowered behind her sister. Moka on the other hand is disturbed that such an evil power lives inside Ichigo and is worried for his well being. Now that she thinks about it she and Ichigo had a lot more in common than she originally thought. This is not going to be an easy fight but she smiled slightly and she welcomes the challenge! She can't quite remember the last time she has let go of her restraints and just let it all go. She shakes in anticipation and is eager to test what ever it is Ichigo has become!

"Um, excuse me but I think we have a slight problem!" Mizore said.

To be continued....

A/N...Well happy turkey day people...And as gift coz I hearts you guys is another chapter...But you gotsta luv the cliff hanger ain't I so evil...heh...You'll better be thankful coz as much as I have fun writing this story, it is actually eating up the time that I would have devoted to my other stories...Anyway hope you like this chapter and I'll cya around on the next chapter..and as usual R&R and I appreciate the reviews and as usual I don't own any of this stuff ya....


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Ichigo's inner world_

Ichigo felt that he is lying down on the ground. When he woke up, he realizes that he is in the inner sanctum of his soul. Why he is summoned here, he probably has a good idea what happened. He remembers that he was fighting Kokoa Shuzen, Moka's half sister and he knows he was losing. When he was sent flying through the hill is when "he" took over his body. He knows that "he" is free and that he's probably wrecking havoc in the school. However, in a way, it was also his fault because before he lost consciousness he wished that he is stronger and had this selfish desire to have more power. That was probably when "he" took reins of his body and broke free. He stood and looked around and no matter how much he visits this place, he will never get use to the really weird surreal physicality of the world that is his soul. What is down is up and vice versa. What's left is right, what's diagonal is vertical-everything in this inner world that is the soul's The buildings float and move as if they were on a set orbit. Time seem to span for eternity as everything in this world extends as far as the eye could see. The law of physics apparently does not apply in this world. He is after all standing on a side of a building but for some reason he won't fall. Does that mean that he is as twisted as this room? But enough thinking about this because he has more pressing matters before "he" destroys Youkai Academy and grind it into nothing but rubble.

"_I see that you have awaken Ichigo!"_

"Hey old man, what's going on why am I here?"

"_Didn't you realize I summoned you here_!" Zangetsu answered

"Why did you do that for?" Ichigo asked him.

"_What are you fighting for_!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Youkai academy_

Moka is anticipating and savoring the high that she is feeling, waiting for the battle that she knows that inevitably will come. She never felt this way before and it is a feeling entirely different when she is with Tsukune. The air is thick with the oppressive power that this Hollow Ichigo is exuding. Mixed with her own vampire aura, the two forces collided and produced crackles of energy that sizzled and jumped to and fro like lightning. Hollow Ichigo just stood there staring at them with his yellow haunting eyes and smiling at them with his maniacal grin.

"We have to get him far away from the academy as possible or Moka-san and Ichigo will surely level the entire school!" Yukari whispered to Kurumu.

"Well duh, even I know that's going to happen, genius!" she told her. "So what do you suggest we do to do that, hmm?"

"I may have something in mind." Mizore suggested.

"Ok let's hear her out, go ahead Mizore-san what do you have in mind?" Yukari asked her.

Mizore whispered to the 2 of them what she planned to do. Yukari and Kurumu nodded as if agreeing on something. Moka who never took her eyes away from Hollow Ichigo listened and had to admit that it so reckless that it might be crazy enough that it might work. Of course the first part of the plan has to be perfect or all the planning won't be for nothing.

"Ladies, you best hurry up and make up your mind." Moka told them. "I sense that he will attack us at any moment and you'll know that Ichigo is very fast!"

Yes, they all know too well. Which each successive day that they got to know him and watch him do his job, they know all too well Ichigo's incredible speed. In fact, it is one of his weapons, as well as his incredible power and his tenacity not to give up. And they know that with each successive fight, he has taken his power to level not seen short of being a vampire. But now that he has somehow fused with a Hollow, how much did his powers multiplied then? They shudder to think how exponentially powerful he has become and they already feel the intensity of his power and he didn't do anything yet!

"Ok just like how we discussed it!" Yukari decided. " If you were listening, you're in on this too Moka-san. It probably wouldn't work if you don't take part in the plan!"

"Fine, I will do my part!" Moka said "Kurumu after you have executed your part of the plan, fly Tsukune to the school so he can rest. It would make me feel better if he's safe and I would appreciate it."

"You got it Moka, leave it to me!"

"Good, get ready everyone, he's coming!"

As Moka said that, Hollow Ichigo ran towards them and then shunpoed and reappeared right in front of Kurumu who is surprised and barely unsheathed her claws to block the overhand strike. She staggered and struggled to get him of her, but Kokoa kicked him in the face that sent him flying but he quickly recovered and he is on his feet and moving again. Mizore conjured the biggest icicle spears she can create and hurled them at Ichigo but he either dodged or destroyed them with the swipe of his sword. Yukari tried to apply the pressure using some high-level fire spells that Ichigo just dodged with his incredible speed. When one of the fireballs somehow hit him, Kurumu took advantage of the opening and quickly flew in front of him, stare him in the eyes and cast an illusion spell that look like trees were grabbing him and it seemed like he is trapped.

However, Hollow Ichigo demonstrated that he will not be defeated so easily with an illusion and he broke free and disappeared reappeared behind Kurumu who is off guard and ran her through. She coughed up blood and went limp as if she were dead. But then even Hollow Ichigo is surprised that she dissipated slowly and he is surprised when he her say not far off to the side.....

"He fell for it, now Mizore!" Kurumu shouted.

Mizore concentrated and her eyes glowed an eerie blue color. The temperature around her quickly dropped to zero and without warning as huge blocks of ice made it's way toward Hollow Ichigo and it is to late for him to react to try to dodge it so he tried to block it instead. A huge explosion rocked the area and when the white clouds dispersed Hollow Ichigo is completely trapped and encased in ice. Yukari quickly cast the biggest binding spell she could remember and a glowing blue aura begins to surround the ice. Moka then went to the huge block of ice broke the chunk that Hollow Ichigo is contained, lifted it with ease and with all her strength threw the block away from the school as far away as she could.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The real world_

Toshiro Hitsugaya and the members of the search party made their way up North to the last place that Ichigo was known to have been before he vanished completely without a trace. Rangiku has already arrived there first and is doing her search using one of Urahara's newfangled inventions that traces spiritual residue and follow it's trail.

"So Capt. Hitsugaya, why did the Captain-General have you form this search party to look for Ichigo anyway?" Rukia asked.

"Captain-General Yamamoto believed that he will decide and turn the tide in the coming war with Aizen."

"I see, so it has come to war now doesn't it?"

"Yes, unfortunately it has." Toshiro looked at all of them. "In fact, all of you must be ready when all this is decided this winter!"

"So little time to prepare!" Renji said.

"No we still have time, all we need to do is find that idiot first and then worry about getting stronger later." Rukia said.

"It would seem that we have arrived at our destination." Chad said quietly.

Rangiku stopped what she was doing and saluted her Capt. The strawberry blond Lt. is holding a weird looking device that looked exactly like a metal detector that a treasure hunter uses to find coins and other valuables at the beach. The only difference is it seemed that it is modified to find traces of spiritual pressure instead. She was searching where the spiritual pressure is the strongest but it seemed that she has come to a dead end.

"So how's the search going along Rangiku?" Toshiro asked her.

"Captain, this is impossible!" she complained. "This stupid thing is picking up whatever strong residue it can find and then goes haywire as soon as it detects other threads! It's as if it can't distinguish between the two or something!"

"Well have you specifically program it to pick up Ichigo's particular spiritual signature!"

"Um, no not really." Rangiku said sheepishly. "Actually I never thought about it. Wow Captain your the coolest!"

"You goof ball, stop screwing around so we can find Ichigo quickly so we can go home already!"

"Err, right. Setting it so it would detect only Ichigo's spiritual pressure...there!"

The machine locked onto the Ichigo's signature and they followed it. They followed it for quite awhile until they came up to a road with a tunnel where the signal vanished. Rangiku doubled back and found the signal again and lost the signal when she came back.

"This is the place that he disappeared it would seem." Rangiku said.

"So what do we do now, if we lost the signal can we still find him." Orihime said worried.

Suddenly the needle on the detector spiked and it detected very strong spiritual pressure coming from the tunnel. When they decided to follow it, the signal became even stronger deeper in the tunnel and finally the machine would have exploded in Rangiku's hands if she didn't threw it in time. Then they all sensed the overwhelming and powerful spiritual pressure that suffocated them and it is so strong that it made Orihime sick to her stomach. They know that this is Ichigo's spiritual pressure but at the same time it didn't feel like his at all. What they felt is more akin to the oppressive and evil power of the Hollows. They kept on going following the power and to see what is at the end of the tunnel....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ichigo's inner world_

"What do you mean what I'm fighting for, I'm fighting to help these people!"

"_Are you now, then why does it seem that you want to destroy them with your carelessness instead!"_

He thought about that for a minute. Actually Zangetsu is right, the first day that he has come to the academy till now, he did nothing but tear the school to shreds carelessly releasing his power. It is true that he truly want to help these people despite the fact that they are monsters, but he isn't doing them any favors if he level the whole place down! He puts his head down in shame and he is berating himself for being so careless.

"_I see that you have realized your folly."_

"You're right, I have been reckless and I'm sorry!"

"_Remember Ichigo restraint is an ally of the shinigami. It is through restraint that a soul reaper can decipher how strong the enemy without giving his hand away. Do not forget that you have decided to protect these people. Is it too much to ask if you as their saviour show a little more patience and an even hand?"_

"_I see so that's why the Hollows they send seems to get stronger everyday I've been here. I've been giving myself away!" _Ichigo thought

"_Do you trust me?"_

"Yes with all my life!"

"_Then trust in me....trust me that I will never lead you astray. But trust in yourself when to unleash my power. You will know when and where to use your full power...just don't use it to swat a fly, alright?"_

"You are a really weird old man, did you know that?"

"_I but humbly try from time to time..."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Outside Youkai Academy proper_

With all of Moka's might, she threw the block of ice so that if Hollow Ichigo were able to escape his prison, then he won't be able to harm any of the students or wipe the school of the face of the planet. And deep down inside she couldn't wait to unleash all her power and to fight H. Ichigo to the best of her abilities. The block of ice landed 30 miles to the west of Youkai Academy. The surrounding area were mostly hills full of dead trees and most importantly no one is around to get their heads clocked when the fireworks begins. When they arrive, the ice is already cracking and even the barrier around it is showing some strain. The others were getting ready for a full scale war when she told them...

"When he gets free run as far away as you can...he's mine!"

"But Moka-san we can't just leave you alone. If we work together I know we can beat him!"

"No you have done enough and I thank you for it. However, this time he won't fall for the same tricks twice. Can you feel how his power grows ever stronger? I won't have you fight and then get yourselves killed. What would I say to Tsukune when you're gone, hmm?"

"She's right Yukari-chan, we will only be in her way anyway." Mizore told her. "Moka, if I see that you need any help in any way, I will jump in to help you no matter what you say!"

"Fine, but when I'm done putting him in his place you won't have to get your hands dirty!"

"Good luck Oneesama!" Kokoa said. "I want you to come back, how can I show you how strong I will get and defeat you with my own hand if you don't do so!"

"I'm looking forward to what you can do, sister!"

The three of them retreated and left Moka alone. She looks at Ichigo quietly and observe the ever widening cracks in the ice and the barrier that holds it together. Finally, they couldn't hold him any longer and a huge explosion engulfed the ice block and incinerated the area and Hollow Ichigo is free once again. She stood still unmoving as the powerful shock wave flattened the trees for miles.

Moka has not felt so much power in a human before maybe except for Tsukune when he became a vampire. In fact, she has never felt anything like it. In many, many ways she and Ichigo has many things in common. Just like how the Rosario seals her "inner" self as the "outer" Moka is presented to the world; Ichigo too has another self that is crazed, maniacal and loves to fight. Then that presents another thing they have in common, the absolute love for battle. She may fight to protect Tsukune and her friends and he may fight to purify hollows and protect the real world. In the end, they both have to use their power to accomplish that goal. And this again points out another similarity, that they both possess overwhelming power and their pursuit to gain more. No matter how she looks at it, she probably has more in common with Ichigo than she has with Tsukune. She just loves Tsukune a little more and for the first time in her long life, she wants to survive so that she can see him, hug him, and of course have a full helping of his sweet blood of course!

"_I can't think of all this right now." _she thought "_I have too much to do!"_

"Ichigo, do you hear me!" Moka said "I know you are in there somewhere. Why don't you take control of your own power and stop screwing around already!"

"**I told you....Ichigo is no longer here. I am king now and I refuse to submit to someone weaker than me!"**

"So you take over when he falls unconscious and unaware. I have never met someone so cowardly in my entire life and I know a lot!"

"**You shut up, you don't know what you're talkin about! I could have taken over whenever i wanted but it is better to strike when he is vulnerable."**

"So it would be easier for you to take over? Listen to your garbage! Where you that afraid how strong Ichigo was without you resorting to duplicity! How cowardly and disgusting!"

"**Shut up, shut up, shut up!"**

"If you're so upset about it, why don't you shut it for me!"

"**Maybe I will!"**

H. Ichigo shunpoed and moved faster than he ever went before and instantly closed the distance between him and Moka who is caught off guard. However, she saw the move enough times that she is able to estimate exactly when he would arrive. A second off and she would be skewered like a shish-kabob and she has to dodge at the exact time too. As he arrived and thrust his sword to run her through, she disappeared and appeared right behind him and gave him the most powerful kick that she ever threw and went flying and skipped like a rock and finally crashed and leveled a nearby hill. He got up and instantly gathered energy...

"**GETSUGA TENSHO!!"**

A huge evil black beam race towards Moka as it gouged huge chunks off the ground from its sheer force and power. She barely dodged it and missed her by a hair and the attack continued not far off and hit a mountain. The mountain exploded and shattered to million pieces and the power of the explosion engulfed and incinerated 5 miles worth of the surrounding area. When Moka turned around to take a look at the devastation, she could distinctly see a huge mushroom cloud that dominated the sky.

"_So much power! Yes, with him I can finally let it all go!"_

Moka began to glow red and as her power begins to grow wisps of energy lashed out and took huge chunks of the ground. The area around her began to shake and it seemed that the loose rocks begins to rise and disintegrate from her aura. When she is done an explosion of light and power moved outward and a red glow of power flowed throughout her body.

"Now, the real fight begins!"

Both of them disappeared and met in the middle of the field. The power when the collided at the same time produced a shock wave the uprooted trees and shake some weak hills to dust. They moved even faster....even faster when both of them were fighting Kuyo respectively. H. Ichigo is moving so fast that it's as if multiple images of him were seen but Moka did not fall for the trickery. He then quickly moved so quickly so that he could thrust his sword into her but with two fingers she caught the blade and his strike and said to him.

"Do not underestimate me!" she told him

She is surprised however when he disappeared and wondered where he went. However, she suddenly froze, her eyes wide open as she sensed someone behind her.

"**It is you who shouldn't underestimate me!"**

He then slashed her across the back but Moka moved quickly enough to minimize the damage instead of a life threatening injury. He took advantage of the opening and grabbed her leg and swung her around and slammed her forcefully to the ground that formed a huge crater and break it into rubble. Not phased at all, Moka quickly counter attacked and kicked with both legs that launched him hundreds of feet into the air. She followed him; appeared up above him and then hit him forcefully back to the ground. On his way down he went through trees, hills and finally leveled yet another hill to rubble. She then quickly cut cleanly a huge boulder out of the hill with a hand and with sheer force and power launched the boulder to where H. Ichigo last fell. With the boulder easily going 1500 mph and momentum alone giving it its destructive power. The surrounding area exploded into a fiery inferno and it's power reached easily thousands of feet into the air. An earthquake rocked the surrounding area and the shock wave could be felt as far away as the academy. She then somersaulted back to the ground and waited to see if he will continue to fight.

Hollow Ichigo emerged damaged but not out of the fight. He is bleeding from different cuts and a cut on his fore head. The blood that flowed down his face made him even more grotesque to look at and it made Moka sick to her stomach trying to imagine sucking blood out of that! At least Tsukune's blood is sweet and intoxicating, his smells of evil and corruption. She is not surprised though that he has survived her attack, showing again Ichigo's tenacity and his iron will to plow through and go on fighting even if it killed him. She admired this trait when he is himself but hated it that this good part of him also reflected upon this demon!

"_This is going to take longer that I first thought it would!"_

They then continued their battle which has been a stalemate so far. It would seem that both of them were as skilled and as powerful and fought as equals. No matter, what they do they couldn't seem to find an a window of opportunity to finish the other off. Again they fought toe to toe, matching hit for hit, never letting up nor stopping in the hopes of finding that opening. But then it seemed the tide has turned against Moka as H. Ichigo seemed to hit her more often than not. It further complicated things when Tsukune suddenly appeared with Kurumu in tow.

"I thought I told you to keep Tsukune safe!"

"I did, but this idiot insisted to come here and help you! I couldn't stop him so I'm sorry!"

"Moka are you alright? Tsukune asked her anxiously. "What can I do to help?"

"What you can do is get the hell out of here and leave him to me!"

H. Ichigo hit her with a blow that sent her flying through a hill. When Tsukune saw that he couldn't believe that Ichigo would do that but it seemed that this person right before them is not the friend that he knew. However, this act of violence made him very angry and he clenched his fists to control his rage. He closed his eyes to calm down but when he opened them up again, his eyes were as crimson as Mokas. He then disappeared to the battlefield to help Moka and when he arrived behind him, he punched him with a glowing red hand that sent him flying and made a grinding halt at face of a huge hill and shattered it's surface. Tsukune then followed up with another glowing punch and H. Ichigo completely and cleanly went through the entire hill and reduced it to rubble. He would have followed through because he had him on the ropes but just like the fight with Kokoa, his body gave out and he fell unconscious.

H. Ichigo then returned to finish Tsukune off but Moka block the attack, grabbed his entire body and launched themselves into the air and went back to the ground with Ichigo hitting the ground like a missile and huge explosion occur. Moka landed beside Tsukune, gave him to her and told her.

"GET AWAY FROM HERE!!"

Kurumu eagerly took the unconscious Tsukune again and flew back to the school. Moka then waited for him to emerge. She realizes that somehow he has resisted and survive all of her attacks and Tsukune's as well. His actions though made her all giddy inside that he would get so mad that he would go in harm's way to protect her but at the same time it infuriated her that he would be so careless as to go against an opponent as powerful as this one and put himself in danger. Perhaps if they get Ichigo back and when this is over, maybe she should train him in using his powers. Now that she thinks about it, in a short time that he became a vampire, Tsukune has gotten stronger everyday. She is surprised that he was able to get those 2 hits when he did. H. Ichigo is so tricky to hit because he is so fast but for him to hit him 2 times in succession that is very impressive. Anyway, enough of the contemplating she has a fight to win!

When he emerged, he quickly came after her and the flurry of punches and kicks that whipped up a wind storm and every hit produced a shock wave that altered the very landscape with every bow. Finally H. Ichigo did and over hand strike that Moka blocked with her palms easily. When they both looked at each others eyes, H. Ichigo smiled and said.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO!!!"**

At close range, Moka did not have enough reaction time to block or do some evasive maneuvers so she took the full brunt of the blast. When the smoke cleared, she is bleeding all over her clothes are in tatters and would hardly qualify as a uniform. There is a gash on her right cheek that bled freely and there is a huge wound on her side that her right hand protectively covered. Her ears were ringing and her eye sight is a little blurry from the blinding light of the technique. She fell down as her knees gave out. When her eyes cleared, she sees the point of his sword at her head; his hands at a downward grip. His maniacal smile is even bigger than before and he taunted her.

"**That was fun, too bad it has to end so suddenly!"**

"_So this is how my life is going to end, huh. Too bad I never got to tell my Tsukune how much I love him!" _

She closed her eyes and waited for the fatal thrust to come. But a few minutes has passed and still no killing blow. She opened one eye and the blade stopped inches away from her face. With effort she got up from her position and disappeared and appeared a few yards away from him. She is wondering what in the world is going on!

"_Why the hell did he stop for? _she wondered.

She noticed that he hands were shaking and his eyes were wide open. He threw his sword away and put his hands on his head, grabbing his hair as if trying to tear them out. It's as if he is having an internal struggle as fighting an opponent that she could not see.

"**NO, not now when I just got free and not when I just won!"**

Ichigo then grabbed the mask and with all his might he ripped it out of his head. As soon as the mask is off it disintegrated and his eyes returned to normal. He fell down face first and didn't move for quite awhile but she knew he is alive because she can hear his heartbeat from where she is located at. Moka then and there knew that her friend returned to her and she is glad. She collapsed on her knees and for the first time during this crazy day she relaxed and blew a sigh of relief. He then crawled to her, slowly and painfully and when he got to where she sat quietly.

"Moka I'm sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen!"

"I know, don't worry about it. You gave me a handful but the at the end I had fun trying to beat you. But it would seem that even I has farther ways to go!"

"I promise that I will control this thing inside me, even if it kills me!" Ichigo declared fiercely.

"I know and I have no doubt you will overcome it and become even stronger!"

"Are you alright, did I do that to you!"

"Yes, I can feel myself heal though, so don't worry I'll be alright!"

The rest of the gang went to the Moka to see if she is ok. Not surprised that she is already healing her injuries instantly, they looked over at Ichigo, however they hesitated for a moment and they dreaded to come near him. Ichigo could understand why they were afraid of him. Was it not a minute ago that he tried his best to kill all of them? He would understand if they never trust him again.

"Guys, I'm sorry. I promise you as I promised Moka, this power will not go berserk and harm you again!"

The girls saw that his eyes turned back to normal and isn't talking creepy anymore and is acting back to normal again. In that instant they could feel his concern and genuine sincerety. So it was no big deal to them that they forgave him so easily.

"It's alright Ichigo-san, don't worry about it."

"Ya and please don't turn into the creepy Ichigo anymore....or I won't forgive you!" Mizore said jokingly.

The friends all shared a hearty laugh and they all slowly got up and made their way slowly but surely back at the school. They realized however, after walking a few minutes that they have travelled quite a distance from the school and it would probably take them all day to get back on campus.

"Moka-san, why did you have to throw Ichigo so far away!" Yukari complained.

to be continued....

A/N...Thank you, thank you, thank you for the the overwhelming support of this fanfic....I don't know what you'll like about this but I've been having fun writing it...Anyway thanks to Alhazad2003 for suggesting Ichigo's inner world....that part wouldn't have made it and I wouldn't have thought of it if he didn't point that out....Thanks...Anyway as for your suggestion of an IchigoxMoka pairing...I'll give it a good ol try but it's gonna be hard trying to pair those two...Although I think I planted the seeds of possiblity towards that goal...whether it happens will probably depends where the story goes...So anyway, read and review folks, it helps me keep going and the more ideas I got the better the ideas I got, the more fun stuff I can explore and the more you will enjoy it...So on to shameless self promotion...heh...If you like this fan fic you'll probably like my other fanfic A stranger among us-Kiddy Grade...heck read my other stuff too while you're at it...heh...Anyway as usual I don't own this stuff....blah, blah,blah.....Until next time...enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Youkai Academy_

When the Toshiro's group emerged from the tunnel they weren't quite prepared for the sight they saw. To their right is a high cliff and a crimson sea that looks more like blood than sea water. To their left is a lifeless forest as far as the eye could see. The ground it seemed is littered with bones and critters. To the north is a structure that looked like a school of some kind. The group stopped to take in their surroundings and the oppressive spiritual pressure that they felt in the tunnel is now weak and disappeared all together. Right in front of them is a dead tree and right beside it is a scarecrow with a sign on it's neck that said Youkai. They immediately sensed Ichigo's strong spiritual pressure but it is very far away. They all sighed in relief that half the job is done. All they need to do is actually find him, so they can get out of this creepy place!

"Where are we I wonder?" Orihime asked.

"I don't know. I never seen this place in the real world or the Soul Society? Do you recognize where we are Captain?" Rangiku asked him.

"To tell you the truth, I've never been here in my life."

"Ok so what do we do now you guys?" Renji asked.

"Since we are in an unknown territory we must keep a low profile. That means that we suppress our spiritual pressure as low as we are able. We are not to make contact with the locals unless necessary. If I have to I'll cast a stealth spell on everyone...that should help since I don't think we will find a place to hide here unless we dig underground. We should be divided into groups and explore this place. Rangiku you come with me and we'll scout this surrounding area. Renji, Rukia you guys are together go to where we felt that oppressive spiritual pressure. Uryu, Orihime, Chad, you guys go and check that building to the North."Toshiro instructed them.

"What if we find Ichigo along the way Captain?" Rukia asked.

"I would recommend to observe what he is doing before we make contact." he told her. "He stayed in this place voluntarily for this long and you know as well as I do that he doesn't do anything for a reason.

They all nodded at how that statement is so true. Rukia knows that Ichigo is probably the most hard headed and most stubborn person she has ever met. Even when she told him not to go to Soul Society when she got arrested and he would never beat her brother in a fight; not only did he invade Soul Society and caused massive chaos but he defeated Lieutenant and Captains left and right in his pursuit to save her. Ichigo must have a really good reason for staying. What that reason is, they'll find out soon enough.

Before they went their separate ways, Toshiro cast the stealth spell and they all turned invisible. They wished each other good luck and melded in the shadows.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today Ichigo is wearing the academy's school uniform for the first time. The Hollow attacks have dwindled to almost nothing. There are still an attack or two but that it's not in the usual frequency that has plagued the school when he first arrived 2 weeks ago. He has no idea why they would stop their attacks now. He had a very bad feeling about all this but for now at least he should enjoy the brief reprieve that he has been given. He knows that when this lull in the hostilities are over, he knows it's going to get worse and it's going to be all out war. But for now, he can enjoy doing something normal for a change and hang out with the gang for a little while.

He saw Tsukune and waved his greetings. When they met up the road, shook hands and they kept on walking along the path. Tsukune seemed to be in deep thought as if he is struggling to decide upon something. Ichigo waited for him to say something and sure enough he open up although reluctantly.

"Hey Ichigo, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure man, what did you have in mind?"

"How did you learn how to fight?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"I'm just curious that's all...."

"To tell you the truth, I've been fighting all my life it seemed. The dumb asses in school kept having issues with my red hair. They would pick a fight with me and I finish it. Sometimes I see idiots pick on and bully the helpless and that just irks the hell out of me and you know how that all goes I end up sending the punks to the hospital....that's it really." Ichigo said.

"I see..."

"Dude, what's going on why the sudden interest in fighting?" Ichigo asked him. "I mean you have 5 red hot girls trying to protect you AND you're a freaking vampire! So what's the big deal?"

Tsukune didn't really want to answer that because he felt embarrassed asking random questions as it is. He has thought about what has been happening lately and the events in the past and he's just sick of the whole thing. He is glad that Moka and the others care about him so much and he appreciates them for it. But it seemed as long as he could remember Moka and the others were there to save him...all the time. What has HE have done for them in return? Why can't he be the one who will be there for them when they are in need? Now that he thinks about it....that's why he admires Ichigo very much. It is because he is strong and he always come through for him and the others without hesitation or reservation. Why can't he be reliable as Ichigo?

At first he couldn't answer but now he is determined to see what he has debating with himself for quite awhile. If it works, great...if not hopefully it won't be as bad as he thinks it would be. He hopes in choosing this path he can be stronger....just like Moka and Ichigo. With determined look and cementing his resolve, he looked Ichigo strait in the eye. The two of them didn't notice that the ladies crept up on them but didn't say a word and hid on a couple of trees not to far from them. Ruby cast a spell that made it possible for them to hear every word of their conversation.

"That's the thing...they're always saving me!" Tsukune said. "I appreciate what they have done for me, I really do! But what have I done for them lately but burden them of protecting me. I....I want to be strong just like you Ichigo! I want to be able to be to hold my own in a fight. I want to be able to protect the students and this academy! And most importantly I want to be able to protect the ones that I love!"

When the Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby heard these words from Tsukune, they all turn a shade or two of crimson. They have never realized that he felt that way. It is true that he did get in trouble in school a lot from a lot of idiots and that they have to save him. It wasn't because he was helpless human or they were obligated to do so. It is because they care about him most definitely and they would give their lives for him if need be just so that he is safe. They did not mean to bruise his pride or make him feel helpless, that's not it all!

"Dude, but you have been protecting them! Do you know how powerful you are! You only have been turned for a short time but you are rapidly improving and approaching Moka in terms of power. In my honest opinion you will someday surpass her if you keep this up!

"But that's the thing, this power inside me is unstable! I don't want to have to get emotional so I could use it...until I can master being a vampire as far as I'm concerned as of right now it is useless! I want something tangible something that I am able to use now even if...even if I have to turn into a shinigami myself!" Tsukune fired back

When they heard this they all gasped in shock. Yukari and Mizore were having trouble keeping Kurumu from rushing in to protest such a reckless act. Finally Mizore had enough and her eyes flashed and Kurumu stood still and is incased in ice. Kurumu pounded the wall and mouthed the words "let me out, dammit!" Yukari on the other hand tried so hard not to laugh out loud and give away their position. Moka and Ruby looked at each other and scratched their heads. They were also trying their hardest not to laugh too loud lest they get discovered.

"_Hey Ruby-chan, what do you have to do to become a shinigami anyway?" _Moka whispered.

"_As I understand it, the process is complicated and very difficult. I heard though that it involved being confined and being in so much pain. I'm sorry Moka, I haven't really observed how it's been done myself so I really can't tell you much!"_

"_I see..."_

"Are you crazy, do you know how dangerous that is! I barely survived when I went through that process! I'm telling you man, it's not going to be easy and it's gonna hurt like hell! And even if I can duplicate the process with you, what makes you think that the ladies will let me do that to you. You know Moka is gonna kick my ass if anything ever happened to you!"

"I know...but somehow I think it's gonna be alright!"

"Ok let me break down the process for you. First we take your soul out of your body and test it to see if it can move around and gather spirit energy. Second we cut the chain of fate and have you immobilized and confined inside a pit. Then the corrosion process begins and it will eat its way towards your heart and when all the chains are gone you will turn into a hollow. You have 3 days to get up the pit and turn into a shinigami. If not you will turn to a Hollow and I will have to kill you. Do you want to risk all of that and have your life forfeited for nothing? "

"It's a risk that I'm going to have to take...."

"What would the others say?" Ichigo said. "In fact what would I say to Moka if this hare-brained scheme of yours don't work, hmm?"

Tsukune didn't say anything...couldn't say anything really. Perhaps, he needed to think this through rationally and find a better way. But then he would be back in square one, depending on the others to protect him and depending on a power that he thinks is unreliable right now. He would never accomplish anything if he hesitates now and run away. If he is to test his mettle and protect this school and everyone he has to see this through to the end....even if the end results kill him. He looked Ichigo in the eyes filled with determination and his gazed never wavered even though Ichigo is glaring at him. Ichigo sighed.

"I see that you're determined to go through with this...Fine, I will give you 24 hours to think it over and if you are still game and want to do this then meet me in the forest 10 miles out. You'll know the place when you see it."

"Thanks Ichigo, I'll do as you say and think it over. But in the end I know I still want to give it a try!" Tsukune said.

"That's fine, tomorrow then at this time. If I don't see you at the appointed place then I know you have given up and we think of something else to make you stronger alright?"

"Sounds good to me!"

"Good, now go to school and hurry up. I'll catch up to you later and I'll cya in class alright?"

"Sure cya there..." Tsukune said

He made a run for it as he could hear the bells sounding not far off the distance. Ichigo waited for Tsukune to leave before he called out loud.

"Ok ladies, you can come out now!"

"Ah ha ha...wow Ichigo you're amazing! How did you know we were hiding out here? Moka said sheepishly.

"Oh from about the time you'll tried to sneak up behind us to the part where Mizore freeze dried Kurumu into a popsicle! Ichigo said. "You'll were laughing so hard you could wake the dead up with the racket."

"Oh is that so..." Mizore said nonchalantly

"So I take it that you heard every word of our discussion?" he said as he looked at each of them.

They all nodded even Kurumu who is still encased in ice. He felt sorry for her so he went up to the block and punched it with enough force to set her free. When she fell over he is there instantly to break her fall. For the second time that day Kurumu cheeks burned with embarrassment and said her thanks. He knows he's gonna be in for it now when they all just looked at him not saying a word and didn't show any emotion at all.

"So what did you think of his plan ladies?" he asked them and expecting the worst. He didn't expect all of them to say their piece at the same time though.

"I think it is very brave and admirable of him to do it." Moka said.

"NO, it's crazy talk!" Kurumu protested. "We don't even know how the process will affect his vampire nature if it would affect it all!"

"Yes, Kurumu might be correct. However, it might be beneficial in that his vampire power might ease the transition to a shinigami much easier." Ruby conjectured. "In the end all that I'm proposing is purely theoretical and I do not have proof that it might be plausible."

"Or the vampire powers might in theory react to the process violently and it might do something to Tsukune that I don't even want to talk nor think about." Yukari added.

"I do not like it. I do not want to have to risk fighting with Tsukune if I could help it." Mizore said. "I had my taste of fighting Hollows and Hollowfied shinigami to last me a life time and it's something that I would rather not do; let alone fighting the father of my child!"

He gave trying to understand what they were trying to say and waited for them to calm down. After awhile though when they were still talking, it just got on his nerves and when he got interrupted trying to calm them down; he scratched his head in frustration and then put his thumb and index finger in his mouth and blew a loud and shrill sound that got their attention.

"Now I take it that you'll don't approve of his plan?" Ichigo asked them.

"No I didn't say that Ichigo, but he should think about it a little more..." Yukari said.

"And didn't I give him till tomorrow to do just that?" he said to her.

"Why are you encouraging him anyway?" Kurumu accused him.

"Did I not try to discourage him earlier." he told her. "I did try to scare him to reconsider but as you can see he is determined to go through with it."

"But...why would he do that though?" Moka said

"Isn't it obvious, he is willing to sacrifice his life if need be to get stronger...to protect you!" he told her. He looked at each of them and added "He is doing all this to protect ALL of you! He cares about all of you so much that he doesn't care how he gets the power to achieve that goal. All he is thinking about is that he has to get stronger so he can be there for you! So you'll should stop all this nonsense and just be there by his side tomorrow and cheer him on! I too will give you 24 hours to think about it. Be here at the appointed place and time. Whether or not you are here or not, if Tsukune is resolved to go through with his crazy idea then I have no right to interfere with his decision."

Yet again they all blushed furiously and they let Ichigo's words sink in and absorb them. They realized that he is right. After all, it is not their decision to make because only Tsukune can make that decision himself. If he is determined and willing to do the impossible then they have no right to dictate what he should or shouldn't do. Actually they should cheer him on because after all he is doing all of this for them. Still it is a difficult matter for them to consider and they don't have that much time to decide....However, they heard a shout not far off and Ichigo sighed and told them to think about it some more and disappeared right before their eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toshiro and Rangiku explored the surrounding area to see if they could gather any useful information on the whereabouts of Ichigo and perhaps gain intel on this strange land while they're at it. But so far they haven't found anything that would lead them to him or glean any information about this world from their search. It would seem that this world is dead except for the little bats, the crows, and the creepy insects crawling on the ground. A centipede crawled over Rangiku's foot and she shouted like a little girl and jumped towards Toshiro. He had no choice but to catch her and ended up having a face full of her bosom instead.

"Rangiku you goof ball, will you stop being a little baby and get off me please!"

"But Captain, you know that I hate creepy, crawly things right?" she complained.

"Well I do now...so will you please get off me already, I don't want to have to drop you now."

"Aww you're such a party pooper, Captain....hey isn't that...." Rangiku pointed about 15 feet ahead of them.

What they saw was Ichigo with Zangetsu in hand expertly and deftly eliminate a Hollow without barely using his spiritual pressure at all. They both saw him dodge a lunging strike and then used shunpo and struck a killing blow in one motion. In fact the move is so quick they barely had the time to see it in action. Well, it confirms that he is in this world and it seemed that he is doing rather well but the operative word at the moment is what in the world are Hollows doing in this world? And why is he wearing that school uniform anyway? As the old questions get answered new ones seem to have popped up and reared it's ugly head. Ichigo then sheathed his sword and looked at their position for a moment. Then he shrugged and disappeared...they really couldn't see where he went because they tried to hide as soon as he looked their way forgetting that they were invisible....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji and Rukia followed the fading trail of the oppressive spiritual pressure they felt in the tunnel. They've been running for quite a bit and finally stopped as they have found the place where it originated. They knew they have arrived because this is where it is the strongest although it is dissipating rapidly. What they saw on the other hand is another matter as it looked like a warzone. The ground had deep gouges stretched through out the area. They saw trees flattened and incinerated to ash. The ground is peppered with huge craters and finally they saw a huge plume of smoke that resembled a mushroom cloud. They explored the area for a few more minutes and found the place pretty much destroyed. Rukia's gaze caught something interesting and investigated. It looked like a remnant of a mask and it suspiciously looked like a Hollow mask. When she got near it, she knew instinctively that this belonged to Ichigo because she can feel his spiritual pressure from it. What disturbed her however is that she felt the monstrous evil in it as well.

"_What does this all mean?" _she wonders.

She showed the mask to Renji to see what he thought and agreed with her that Ichigo was here, fought a titanic battle, and caused this level of destruction as far as the eye could see. They had a bad feeling about it so they agreed to find Captain Hitsugaya and report their findings to him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orihime, Chad, and Uryu investigated the building to the North. It would seem it is the only place where this seeming dead world is inhabited as the students confirmed their suspicions earlier that this place is a school of some kind. Up the hill where they were located they saw students walk towards the school. They saw students greet their friends, talked and laughed at a joke, and some students hurrying so they wouldn't be late. Now that they think about it this looks like something that happens in school at home all the time. One straggler they observed however looked like she is running to hurry up to school but to hurry up to the safety of the school. Then they hear the familiar animalistic roar of a Hollow and it is chasing that student running towards the gates. Seeing the Hollow the other students panicked and they all ran to the gate. Actually they were still processing what in the world a Hollow is doing in this world anyway? Orihime and Chad were getting ready to help but Uryu admonished them and told them not to interfere. The three of them were arguing about it when suddenly they saw a shock of red hair running from behind the Hollow. He jumped 20 feet into the air and with his huge sword in hand shunpoed towards the creature. When he reappeared not far from it, he took the hand of the young lady who tripped from running and picked her up. The Hollow behind them stopped and fell over as its head rolled to the ground and disappeared as well as its body to nothingness.

The girl thanked Ichigo and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek for saving her life. Orihime who saw that blushed and at the same time is annoyed that girl, that floozy had the audacity to...to lay her hands on Ichigo like that! The students roared their approval and when the two of them went into the gates, they saw that Ichigo shaking hands, giving high fives to students, and just being surrounded with admirers and they then continued toward the main doors of the school to start the day. Well that confirmed another suspicion that he is after all in this world and they know the reason why he stayed in the first place. It would seem that Ichigo is doing well and it looked like he is actually popular in this school. Anyway, they thought that it is time to report to the Captain what they have discovered and went on their way to find their friends.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The next day...._

Tsukune is a nervous wreck as he walked the path that morning. After all this isn't an exam that he can plow his way through as this is more like a life or death situation. But he has decided and he has no choice but to follow what is in his heart and be done with it. He is rather sad thought that the girls weren't with him to support him but he didn't have the heart to tell any of them what he is about to do. However, he is surprised when he saw Moka waiting for him in the path. Not saying a word, she took his arm and held it tightly and kept on can't complain about being near so close to her but he has to wonder how she knew that he isn't going to school today and how did she know that he is going towards the appointed time.

"Moka, what in the world...."

She put her forefinger on his lips so that he wouldn't say anything. He looked at her and she looked beautiful as usual that it took his breathe away. He noticed that she is a little sad but that quickly disappeared and she smiled her most winsome smile on him that melted his heart like butter.

"Shhh, be still now." She told him. "You have to save your strength for what lies ahead."

Ok she is acting really weird today but he really can't complain that he is walking with the most desirable and hottest girl in school now right? He has dreamed of walking alone with her like this and he couldn't believe that it finally came true. In fact this is the perfect time to confess to her how he feels about her and would have said something if it wasn't for someone jumping behind their backs.

"Moka-san I can't believe you left me behind, that's not fair having all this alone time with Tsukune!"Yukari pouted.

"Ah, ha, ha...sorry Yukari-chan I just needed to be with him for a little while." Moka said quietly.

"Well, I thought we agreed that we were all going together but it seemed that the others had other ideas!" she complained.

"Ya, so sorry!"

What in the world is going on? First Moka and now Yukari suddenly appearing. There is definitely something strange is going on here. He wouldn't be surprised if any of the other girls suddenly pop out and sure enough when they heard a rustling sound, Mizore's head popped up and quietly joined them. When they were halfway to the appointed place, they stopped as Ruby flew in and landed right in front of them and said nothing as she fell in with the rest of the group. However, they haven't encountered Kurumu yet and for the rest of the way until they were almost to the place, she still didn't show up.

"I guess Kurumu-san isn't showing up after all." Yukari said sadly.

"Well she is the one who was rather adamant protesting about the whole thing." Ruby added. "I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't show up at all."

"Good, one less rival for me to worry about then." Mizore said.

"And what the hell are you talking about Mizore!" someone said.

Sure enough Kurumu who is waiting for them with her back against a tree and her arms crossed looked at them. She seemed like she was crying as her eyes were a little red and puffy. However, she had that defiant look in her eyes now. She went up to Tsukune who readied himself just in case she wanted to suffocate him and sure enough she did give him a hug but she didn't flirt and teased him as she usually did. Then she took hold of his face in her hands and told him.

"Don't YOU dare die on me, dammit!" she told him. "You know my mom will be really pissed at you if you and me don't end up getting married!"

"Wait up, what in the world is going on anyway!' Tsukune asked all of them. "You guys have been acting too weird even for your usual antics!"

"Nothing really, it's just we umm found out what you were planning to do yesterday and so were here to support you, ya that's it!" Moka said quickly.

"Ya so it's no use denying it because we know everything!" Kurumu told him.

They told him how they knew about his plan to get stronger, how they protested the move, and how Ichigo gave them a lecture and gave them a day to think the whole thing over. In the end they couldn't stay away as not showing up would mean they have given up on him and they would probably regret it for the rest of their lives if they didn't show up to support him.

And after all that they all surrounded him all of them a little pink in their faces and without hesitation they all gave him a kiss on the cheek. A tear from Tsukune's eye streaked down his cheek overwhelmed at the fact that they all cared about him so much.

"Thank you...." he said simply.

They continued to the last mile dreading every step but it would seem everything is alright. As usual Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari are arguing about something while Moka and the rest of the group laughed at them. Finally when they finally arrived they saw Ichigo sitting at a rock waiting for them. He is in his shinigami uniform and Zangetsu is stuck buried on the ground right in front of him. Behind him is a whole perhaps 70 feet deep. He smiled at all of them and said.

"I see you'll showed up..." he said.

Then he looked at Tsukune.

"If you're ready for this then let's get started shall we?"

to be continued.....

A/N...Well, well it's another cliff hanger...don't you just hearts those...heh...Anyway, thanks for the reviews as I really do appreciate them. It's nice that everyone is passionate enough about this story that they would write a novel in their reviews...That rocks...Anyway I still want your ideas but don't get upset if I don't use them...I cannot please everyone and I would be foolish to try especially with the IchigoxMoka pairing...Wow you guys almost went in arms with that one...As I said in the earlier chapter the seeds to that pairing might be planted and would depend on the flow of the story but as you can see the story is flowing towards TsukunexMoka instead....So have fun, read and review as always and look forward to another chapter....ummkay?...As usual I don't own any of this stuff blah blah blah....


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Youkai Academy_

Toshiro and the others have gathered together near the tunnel where they first entered into this world to pool all the information that they have found out about Ichigo's motivations and intentions. They waited taking turns to tell what happened in their observations and then went from there. The most obvious common thread that they all agreed upon is that The Hollows for some reason have somehow found their way into this world. They then guessed that Ichigo probably have out of duty and obligation to the innocent has taken upon himself to investigate why that event happened and knowing him he probably stayed on to protect the students.

"Do you think that Aizen might be behind all of this?" Rukia asked everyone.

"Knowing him he might be hunting for some artifact or some weapon that this world might have hidden." Toshiro said seriously. "Perhaps he deduced that object he is looking for would help him in some way."

"But that's way too vague Captain, you know as well as everyone here that everything Aizen does I would guarantee that this could be a 1 layer of some grandmaster plan." Renji told them.

"True. we can't forget what happened in the Soul Society after all." Rangiku said.

"Or it's that's what he wants us to think." Uryu added. "You know he's a very slippery kind of fellow."

"Regardless, in my honest opinion I think this is but a stepping to stone to something more sinister and it's just a matter of time before they initiated whatever they are planning." Rukia concluded.

"Then let us observe and gather more clues to all of this before it goes out of control." Toshiro said to them. "It might be beneficial if we split up with the same teams and investigate this even further."

"Should we inform the Soul Society of this situation, Captain?" Rangiku asked

"No not yet...I think we should gather more evidence first. You know how stubborn a mule the Captain-General is don't you? He would probably want some kind of proof that protecting this land is beneficial to the Soul Society."

"Captain, I can't believe you just said that!" she said shocked.

"What did I say? I'm only telling the truth!" he smirked. "But I wouldn't say anything to him though because he might dock everyone's pay on the squad or something."

"Nope I didn't hear anything, did you Rukia?"

"Umm, nope sure didn't!" she said scratching her head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now are you ready Tsukune" Ichigo asked him. "It's not to late to back out now. I'm not gonna judge you otherwise and I'm sure the ladies here won't either."

"No I think I'll give it a try, thanks." Tsukune said with determination.

"Ok you asked for it!" he said. "Don't say I didn't warn you or anything!"

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Alright before we start I would like the ladies to come here with me so I can assign them with a little job to help the process go smoothly."

The ladies walked to Ichigo and they all formed a circle and he whispered to them what they needed to do. Tsukune sweated a little bit and became anxious to start this thing. He really didn't know what to expect and he tries not to think about what's going to happen very soon. But apparently not soon enough as he walked back and forth as if to relieve some excess nervous energy out of his system. Out of curiosity, he went to the edge of the hole and looked down and swallowed hard. It is rather a dark and deep hole Ichigo managed to dig there! Anyway he can't have chicken feet now that he is at this stage. He has to follow through on this or all of this bluster and everyone's efforts to cheer him on would have been in vain!

"_Focus Tsukune, I can't have me running for the hills before anything even starts now!"_

"Tsukune..."

He is so deep in reverie that when a hand touched his shoulder to get his attention scared the hell out of him that he almost fell into the hole. The hand gripped his shoulder to steady him and Tsukune turned around and it is Ichigo who prevented him from falling.

"My bad man, you alright? he asked. "I've been trying to call you for awhile but you were so deep in thought that you must have not heard me."

"Ah, ha, ha....ya I guess so." Tsukune said sweating. "So can we start things already so we can all go home and get some lunch because I'm starving!"

"Alright, if you insist on going through with this, I'm not going to stop you." Ichigo told him. "To start things off, here eat this."

Ichigo gave him what looked like a pez dispenser. When Tsukune opened the bunny head a piece of green candy come out of it. He is wondering what in the world did he need candy for anyway. He's nervous enough already and he didn't need anymore sugar to make him even more hyper! The shinigami looked at him and saw his hesitation so he told him.

"Dude trust me that is not candy!" Ichigo said. "Once you eat it the process begins so it's up to you when you want to start."

Tsukune looked at him and shrugged and without hesitation put the green sphere into his mouth. As soon as he swallowed he felt a wrenching feeling like his soul is being separated from his body. Sure enough after trying to reorient himself and get his bearings he couldn't believe that he is standing not far from his body. He looked down and there's seems to be some sort of chain that is attached to his heart. Tsukune struggled to breathe and he felt sluggish for some reason.

"So Tsukune, how do you feel?" Ichigo asked him.

"I feel like crap!" he told Ichigo. "Why can't I breathe or move very well and why in the world is my body lying down there and I'm over here?"

"Relax, you are in soul form now and the reason why you are can't catch your breathe is because you haven't been out of your body before now right?

"Uh ya, I'm sure this is the first time I've been a ghost before."

"Right, so anyway the object of this little lesson as my teacher called it is to see if you have any spiritual powers. Because the more spiritual power you have the more easier your spiritual form is able to move."

"Ok how are we gonna determine if I have spiritual powers or not?"

"Well I guess it would be better to do rather than to explain it to you." Ichigo said and looked at Kurumu. "Are you ready, you know what to do right?"

"Tsukune just to let you know that I adore you and what I'm about to do I regret very much but if it's going to help you with your quest then so be it!"

"Kurumu what in the world are you talking about!'

"You better be ready Tsukune or she's going to beat the hell out of you!" Ichigo told him.

"Huh!?"

Tsukune looked at Ichigo but he told him to pay attention to Kurumu instead. He had a bad feeling when he suddenly disappeared and his gut told him to duck. Sure enough, Kurumu came rushing in with her razor sharp claws and missed him. She had so much momentum going forward that she over shot him and cut the large tree in half not far from him instead. Kurumu emerged and dusting her skirt and taking a few branches out of her hair.

"Kurumu what are you doing!?" he said and then looked at Ichigo. "Is this suppose to be a part of the process?"

"Yep, so you better be careful." Ichigo told him. "To maximize this exercise I told Kurumu to use her full power as a monster and to have her fight you like she wants to kill you!"

"WHAT!!"

"The objective is to just get one hit in and that is it." he continued. "You are to use whatever means necessary and the lesson is over."

"And this is suppose to help me....HOW?" Tsukune protested.

"I wouldn't be asking questions right now if I were you." Ichigo said to him. "You should pay attention to your opponent instead!"

Sure enough Kurumu lunged in again and he barely dodged that powerful swipe and ran the other way instead. Tsukune doesn't understand how in the world this lesson is suppose to help him but this is crazy! Again he dodged another strike and this time is able to anticipate where she would strike next. In fact the only reason he is able to survive at this point is because the gut instinct that he had when he was alive is much stronger in his soul form. He experimented and closed his eyes to see if it is true. His instinct told him to dodge left and Kurumu missed very badly and hit the ground and made a huge crater and had to climb out of it to continue. He opened his eyes and he couldn't believe that it actually worked.

"_Wow that was close!" _he said to himself _"If I can dodge then surely I can counter attack when the opportunity arises."_

He dodged a few more deadly strikes that felled whole trees down and would have cut him in half if he didn't dodge in time! Again Kurumu attacked Tsukune like she is trying to kill him. She is rather impressed though that he is able to dodge her attacks. At first he barely dodged the first few strikes but for some reason after only 5 minutes into the exercise, he is consistently dodging and anticipating where she's going to strike. Her heart is swelling with pride and decided to take it up a notch and transformed into her true form. She wonders how he would react to her in this form as she has an advantage now that she could fly. And as before he had to adjust to the speed of her attacks and barely dodged them but in short order he is able to adjust and dodge those attacks as well.

Now she is doubly impressed and she is even more prouder of Tsukune for dodging her attacks at half speed. Now she knows that she can let go as Ichigo wanted her to do in the first place. She gathered all the energy she could muster and flew at him at full speed. To Tsukune she is but a blur but his instinct guided him again and is able to dodge her in time. When Kurumu released her attack, a pair of enormous claw marks gouged chunks of rock and dirt in matching arcs and as the two waves of power met an enormous explosion rocked the entire country side as it incinerated a 5 mile radius and created a crater perhaps 30 feet deep. She then pulled up to get more room to maneuver and then went low and head strait for him gathering her power again. As she flew her hands were pulled back readying to attack but that maneuver leaving herself open. Tsukune capitalized on that mistake and he ducked down to avoid her next go round. He then prepared to counter attack and but realized at the last minute who he is fighting and pulled his punch at the last minute. But it seemed he didn't need to hit her at all as the punch generated enough power and a powerful shock wave that blew her away. Ichigo then flashed stepped to quickly get to her before she gets injured badly. Kurumu flushed a tad side of pink and said her thanks to him. He smiled and told he she did a good job and he complimented on how impressive the last attack she managed to pull. For the second time that day, Kurumu turned a beet red and Ichigo just winked at her. They then returned to everyone and he went up to his student and asked him.

"Alright very good Tsukune. So how do you feel?"

"Now that I think about it I feel really great!"

"_Alright, so far so good just like last time!" _Ichigo told himself.

"What was that Ichigo?" Tsukune said looking at him confused.

"Ah ha ha...uh nothing nothing at all!" he said "So since when did you feel it was easier to move?"

"I think 2 minutes in to the fight actually....so what was the point of all that anyway?"

"Spiritual power can only be raised quickly if the soul is threatened to be destroyed. Not only did you prove that you have it hidden in you, you managed to harness it quickly enough and made use of it on fly as untrained as you are now."

"Ah I see...."

"Tsukune...."

He turned around and he ended up being suffocated instead. Kurumu had her arms around his head and started rubbing her boobs in her face.

"Tsukune I am so sorry about that!" she cooed to his ear. "You do know that I didn't mean it all right?"

"Yes so could you stop choking me now, please?" Tsukune said his voice muffled.

"Oh sorry tee hee!"

A large pot appeared above Kurumu's head and it dropped and hit her head. Yukari shoved her aside and gave him a neck choking hug of her own.

"Oh Tsukune I was so scared for you!" she said to him. "I knew that big breasted woman is no good for you!"

Suddenly Yukari is encased in a block of ice and it is Mizore's turn to give him a tight hug. All the while she is clinging to him she had a slight blush in her cheeks looked him in the eyes and said.

"Oh my Tsukune, please be very careful." she said seriously touching his cheek. "What would mother say if you get hurt trying get strong so you can protect little 'ol me! Besides you still owe me our child you know!"

"Mizore what the hell are you talking about!" Kurumu protested. "For the last time, my Tsukune is not going to marry some weird stalker girl like you because he's going to end up marrying me instead!"

"Ya whatever!" Yukari butted in. "Obviously Tsukune's going to pick me and not some wench that the only thing she got going for her is a pair of boobie bombs and that's it!"

"What did you say you flat chested little freak!"

As usual the three of them started arguing again and Tsukune and Ichigo were just looking at them dumbfounded. While they were distracted with each other, they made their escape near the gigantic hole.

"So are you ready for the next step?" Ichigo asked him.

"Ya bring it on!"

"Are you sure, you can still back down if you wish." he said "Once this exercise begins Tsukune, it's do or die!"

"Yes I'm ready when you are!"

"Alright, I warned you plenty."

Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu and in one motion cut the chain of fate. Tsukune was not prepared for the excruciating pain he felt when the chain was severed. He fell down to his knees and concentrated to keep his mind occupied. He thought of Moka and the pain subsided and eventually it is gone.

"I just cut the chain of fate so you won't be able to go back to your body anymore. The corrosion has already started at the severed end and it will continue to eat the chain away until it is consumed. Once the corrosion reaches your chest, you will become a Hollow. The only way for you to live is to become a Shinigami."

Suddenly he felt his hands bound to his body and he began to float to the hole and he slowly descended into the deep hole. Yukari is already there having remembered that she had a job to do and Rubi flew in and sat next to her. They then begin to chant a spell and the rope glowed a light blue color. The hole is filled with the echoes of their words as they recited the spell over and over again.

"Tsukune listen to me, you have three days to turn to a shinigami and climb out of this hole on your own. If by that time you have turned to a Hollow instead then I have no choice but to destroy you, do you understand?"

"So what happens now?"

"You will see soon enough...." Ichigo said quietly.

Suddenly the ends of where the chain is severed formed several mouths with razor sharp teeth and began to consume itself. The pain is unbearable and again Tsukune went down to his knees. The excruciating and sharp pain contorted as his eyes closed and his jaw and his cheeks tightened around his face. The corrosion consumed about 6 links until it finally stopped and the jaws disappeared. The pain gradually eased and he breathed a little easier. Drops of sweat rolled down his face and his shirt soaked it like sponge. Now he knows what Ichigo is talking about, the sharp indescribable pain as if a million swords were slashing, stabbing and chopping him up from the inside out. He yet to figure out how the hell he's suppose to turn into a shinigami in 3 days and let alone jump a 70 foot sheer face of the hole. He has 3 days and he has a sinking feeling that it's going to be the longest 72 hours of his life!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_3 days later....._

Tsukune laid face down in the ground exhausted from his ordeal. The corrosion has already consumed and ate it's way to the very last 8 links that is attached to his chest. He lost count of how many days he has been down in this hole. Yukari and Ruby were still down here with him reciting the same mantra over and over again. He knows that they are exhausted and they are almost at their limit. He has to figure out how to turn to a shinigami and soon as he is worried about them. Yet he is still has no clue how to do it!

The corrosion would come and go, sometimes it would come suddenly and it would last for hours or he would feel it coming and then it would last a mere few minutes. No matter how much he physically and mentally prepare for when it commences, he cannot get use to the pain when it consumes the links of the chain little by little. He would sometimes think of other things like his family, friends and the world he has left behind. But as much as they are comforting to him during a phase, he finds that thinking about Moka helped him out a lot. Especially on the times that the corrosion lasted for hours but to him it seemed like it was an eternity.

Actually Moka with some urging from Ichigo and the others talked to him whenever the phases begins. Listening to her clear and angelic voice seemed soothing to him during those times. At first she didn't know what to talk about but little by little she began to get comfortable and opened up a little more. She talked about herself, her likes and dislikes, her hobbies, the food she likes to eat, her favorite beverage which is his blood of course, and she ended up talking to him about nothing. Moka felt as long as she talks to him that it would ease his pain and to let him know that she is there with him. As much as his screams of agony reduces even the other girls and herself to tears she continued talking to him until his pain went away. As long as he knows that she is there and she knows that her words of encouragement gives him strength then by golly she's going to talk until she runs out of things to talk about and her tongue starts falling off! That is all the strength she could offer and hopefully it is good enough.

"Tsukune let me ask you something? Ichigo asked. "Are you hungry by any chance?"

"No not really why you ask a weird question like that for?"

"Because it is a warning sign that you are about to turn into a Hollow. Ichigo said quietly. "I see that you are in the last phase, you better prepare yourself because this is where the real test begins."

Suddenly all the chains began consuming itself rapidly. He fell down immobilized from the pain and helplessly looked in horror as the corrosion came dangerously towards his chest and finally ate it's way through the plate. Tsukune screamed in anguish as if he is being torn to pieces and even Ichigo did not expect for him to suddenly explode. The ladies screamed in agony and started weeping as they though that Tsukune is dead. Moka on the other hand just stood there shocked, her brain stopped functioning and a drops of tears rolled down on her cheeks uncontrollably. Yukari cried and Ruby is stroking her hair trying her best to comfort her. She too is in tears and her whole body shook from the unbearable sadness she feels.

Quite suddenly a light began to glow. As the glow grew brighter it began to grow bigger and coalesce into something huge and grotesque. The creature was perhaps 10 feet tall and it had a skull mask. It had the familiar hole over it's heart and it bellowed a loud inhuman roar that the others heard above. It would seem that Tsukune is alive but he didn't succeed turning to a shinigami. Ichigo looked down saying nothing his hand lightly touching Zangetsu's pommel. By all rights Tsukune is now a Hollow but he waited a little longer as if he knows that this is not finished yet. Sure enough when his body finished forming and when Yukari and Ruby quickly composed themselves and chanted a spell that immobilized him. As soon as the spell hit, the Hollow stopped moving, looked up and everyone could see that its eyes were not the black yellow that they usually have but the crimson slitted cat's eyes just like Inner Moka's. The Hollow screamed it's inhuman scream for the last time before cracks began to spread through its body suddenly exploded again. When the smoke cleared, Tsukune stood where the Hollow used to be shouting in agony. His eyes still crimson but it seemed the Hollowification began anew and a Hollow mask began to coalesce on his face. Tsukune however is not wearing his school uniform anymore but the black kimono of a shinigami!

"Hmm, he turned to a Hollow but he turned back to human, I never seen that before." Ichigo said to no one.

"Is that a good thing?" Moka asked him "Does that mean that he has become a shinigami?"

"No, this is where the true fight begins!" Ichigo told her. "In the end it's all up to him now!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tsukune's inner world_

Tsukune is laying in the grass it seemed and he could feel the breeze of a light wind. The last thing he remembered is that the corrosion has eaten it's way towards his heart and after that a blank. The next thing he knows he is suddenly in this place but that is it.

"I guess that means I'm dead and I must be in heaven!?" Tsukune said to himself.

"Oh my dearest, you say the funniest things!" a voiced giggled.

Surprised that he is not alone, he got up and looked around the the source of the voice and did a double take when she saw a familiar person sitting on a rock with with her long and beautiful legs crossed and she is wearing a black dress that accentuated her sexy figure and her ample bosom. To complete her outfit she had a what looked like a vampire's cape that flowed easily. She had silver hair that also danced with the wind. Her crimson eyes were bright and cheerful but she had uncharacteristic smile that he would never see. Tsukune is confused to say the least!

"Moka, what are you doing here?"

"Moka, who is that? the familiar woman said. "Dearest you have me confused with someone else! I can't believe I've been with you all this time and you're cheating on me with another woman. Oh woah is me!"

He laughed at her melodramatics and obviously knew that she is not the same person he knows so well. For all intents and purposes the Inner Moka he knows is so much different from the person he sees in front of him. This Moka is flirtatious, cheerful, pleasant, and jokes around something that the other one wouldn't be caught dead doing that's for sure!

"So if you're not Moka who are you then?"

"I am the sword of your soul, dearest. Moka said smiling. "But if you like I could turn to anyone you wish!"

She morphed into Kurumu and before he knows it he is buried in her breasts suffocating him. Not that he has any complaints but he has things to do so he told "Kurumu" to stop.

"Oh my dearest, you know you like this body but if you prefer something else I can oblige you!"

Suddenly she disappeared and someone is behind him covering his eyes. A pair of boobs were rubbing on his back and that got him excited enough that he had a nose bleed!

"Guess who dearest!"

"Will you stop messing around please!"

"Aww, you're too young to be an old grouch....party pooper!" she pouted.

He turned around when she let her go and he saw an older version of Yukari who is wearing a black bikini. She strutted and posed for his benefit and it seemed that Tsukune looked like he didn't mind ogling and looking at her sexy body. When she leaned a little that provocatively showed her breasts, he got excited and had a nose bleed again!

"How do you like this body dearest? she teased. "I see that you like tall big bosomed girls, Tsukune, you naughty boy!"

"Funny, but can you please be serious for a moment!"

"Ah I see." She turned back to Moka. "It would seem that you prefer this body instead I know because I can feel it!"

Tsukune blushed at her words and he is embarrassed to admit to her that it is true. Not to knock on his other friends because Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby are gorgeous and hot looking girls but for some reason Moka's unearthly beauty just simply takes his breathe away.

"I see that I have struck a nerve didn't I dearest!" she teased him.

"How do you know so much about me and why do you look like someone I know?" Tsukune asked her.

"As I said before, I am the sword of your soul and I know everything about you because I am a part of you! I am only but a representation of the concept and obviously I could have looked like anything you have wished but when I have been awakened this Moka meant something to you as you feel strongly for her, you think about her, and you care about her. As this is you strongest feeling that echoes throughout your very being I but complied and have taken this form just for you! Pretty cool huh?"

"I see, so do you have a name?"

"Of course dearest but sadly as much as I want to tell you my name...I can't....You have to discover that for yourself so that you can use my power."

"Great that figures..."

"Well anyway, you have to find me first or you will turn into a Hollow." "Moka" said. "I would prefer to work with and hone you into the best shinigami I can and not turn into a beast. A girl has her pride you know!"

"All you have to do is find the real me from all of them!"

A bright flash blinded him temporarily and when it subsided he suddenly surrounded with a million Mokas! Each of them were doing something in particular and all of them were trying to get his attention! He looked at all of them and he doesn't know how in the world he's suppose to choose between all of them let alone pick the right one.

"Uh ya so how do I know which of you lovely Mokas is the genuine article anyway?" he shouted in the air.

"**Oh dearest, that is up to you! But you better hurry up and find me or all of this will be for nothing!**"

"Ya easy for you to say!"

"**Think dearest think....why is this Moka person important to you? That is all that I have the liberty to say!"**

"Why is Moka dear to me?" Tsukune asked himself

What is it about Moka that he stayed and risked his life so he could be with her? First and foremost she is the most beautiful person that he have ever seen in his life! Not only is she real pretty and easy on the eyes she is the hottest girl in school and all the boys would love her to be their girlfriend. She is cute, a little klutzy, kind to a fault, selfless, and very innocent and those qualities is just so endearing that he especially wants to protect her. Outer Moka is just the opposite she is strong willed, has a bad temper, very confident and self assured, has a commanding presence, looks down upon other monsters as weak, and very aristocratic. She doesn't take any crap from anyone and if for some reason they were foolish enough to cross her then it's a swift boot to the and off they go into orbit! But even with her intimidating and confrontational personality, he is attracted to this side of Moka as well. Now that he thinks about it he knows in his heart that he loves her and that is all there is to it!

He has trusted his gut instinct to guide him earlier during the exercises and hopefully it wouldn't fail him now. So trusting to blind luck and his instinct he closed his eyes and concentrated and when he opened it again, his eyes were crimson and looked at each and everyone of the Mokas that is in front of him. To his vampire sight, they all looked empty inside and moved on to the others. Finally he saw one of the Mokas sitting primly and proper and held herself in a manner that remind him of nobility. When he looked into her crimson eyes he saw a reflection of Outer Moka and he knew instinctively that she is the one the he is looking for. He gave her a hug to symbolize that he has chosen her for better or for worse!

"What took you so long dearest, I was waiting for you for so long you know!

"I'm sorry, I should have realized who you were much sooner!"

"Ah I see that you have discovered my name as well." "Moka" sniffed. "I am so very proud of you dearest!"

"Thanks so is that it I'm good right, I'm a shinigami now right?"

"No not until you call my true name dearest....but since you insist in the deepest part of your being that I am this Moka you so adore then I think I should be called that as well."

"I have no problem with that!"

"So are you ready to come out not, I'm sure that you are sick and tired of being coup up in here." "Moka" said to him. "Why don't we get out this hole and surprise our friends shall we?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tsukune came to he is in the hole in the ground again. He saw that Yukari and Ruby still chanting their spell on him. He struggled to get free and to his surprise he broke the spell quite easily. He then in one leap cleared the 70 foot sheer face and easily went a couple of hundred feet more. When Tsukune landed he kicked up some dust and when it cleared he stood in front of the gang. He is wearing a Hollow mask and his body transformed to that of a semi-humanoid form. So he concentrated and the outer layer disintegrated and blew apart as well as the mask. When the last piece finally fell, Tsukune stood proudly with his head high in a shinigami uniform and his zanpakto on his left hip. He still looked the same but his were crimson but it slowly faded and went back to its original brown color.

The ladies all ran up to him drove him to the ground cheering and crying at the same time and they were glad that he is alive. He laughed and is touched that they care so much. When they finally got up to there feet. He saw Moka running to him and she gave him a fierce hug.

"I thought I lost you Tsukune!" she sobbed. "Don't you ever do that to me ever again or I'll never talk to you again!"

"I'm sorry to have worried you Moka but as you can see I'm alright!"

"Hey aren't they getting a little too close Kurumu?" Mizore asked her.

"No, give them their time for just for a little while." Kurumu said. "I'll let it slide just this once but after their time is up, it's every woman to herself, agreed?"

"Ya, ya I guess. And to think that you actually have some tact Kurumu." Yukari said to her.

"Of course I'm the one who's gonna marry Tsukune but you'll already know that so there's no point in driving that point to a flat chested little girl anyway!"

Sorry to interrupt the little reunion and all" Ichigo said to Tsukune. "But congratulations man, you are now a shinigami!"

"Thanks I wouldn't have gone this far if it wasn't for your help."

"No problem my man...no problem at all. Now for the last little detail we need to take care of so you are an official shinigami!"

"Dang there's more...I thought I was done already!"

"To harness the power of your zanpakto you need to know its name and this exercise will beat it out of you if it has to come to that."

"Actually believe it or not I already know its name."

"Really that's good. I'll trust that you don't need to do the final exercise right?"

"Aww I won't get my turn, that's not fair Tsukune!" Mizore said to him.

"Oh alright if it really means a lot to you then let go ahead and do the it then."

"Yes I get to spar with Tsukune!"

When the two of them met in a middle of an open field, Mizore created some icicle spears out of thin air and launched it at him. Tsukune dodged each one of them easily, deflected some and cut the others to pieces. She then decided to close in and tried to slice him with her icicle claws which he blocked easily with his sword. Tsukune countered as he finally unsheathed his sword and took a vertical slash at her but she too dodged his attack. She jumped several feet and launched a giant icicle at him. So Tsukune brace himself and cut the block of ice as it moved towards him. The two pieces fell to the side and he waited patiently for whatever Mizore throws at him. Again she threw icicle spears at him but as he was busy trying to dodge and destroy them . She then rushed him unexpectedly with speeds not associated with ice maidens. She quickly closed in and started throw powerful punches and she quickly picked and throwing punches so fast that they were a blur. Tsukune who didn't expect any of this from Mizore tried his best to counter each one but he missed one and he went flying and crashed through a couple to trees. He emerged slowly a little roughed up but otherwise unharmed.

"Tsukune, I suggest that you stop holding back because I'm not playing nice anymore!" Mizore said to him.

"Ha, ha, you got me. Alright then if you insist on it." he answered her. "Blossom, Yamazakura!" (Wild Cherry Blossoms)

Tsukune released his zanpakto for the first he said the name of his sword it rolled naturally in his tongue as if he always knew about it all along. In it's shikai state the sword widen a little more and it split at the tip of the sword as far as 3/4 of the blade in the middle is what looked like a razor sharp spike.

"Ok Mizore I'm ready!"

"Good this time you better defend yourself because I'm not holding back anymore!"

Suddenly she disappeared and appeared in front of him and again threw some fast punches that are so fast that it was all a blur. Tsukune however, confidently blocked each one and then she pulled her fist and suddenly the ice daggers she used grew bigger and when she swung he barely blocked it and the blow sent him skidding while he is standing 30 feet before he stopped. He then took the initiative and attacked her instead. She simply raised an giant icicle wall to defend but Tsukune had other ideas and he cut cleanly through 5 foot thick solid ice. Mizore jumped back a couple of yards and gathered her energy used her one of her favorite attacks. The blocks of ice that randomly generated easily cleared 25 feet and moved with great speed towards Tsukune. He didn't really know what he is doing as he has yet to familiarize himself with the powers of his sword but he instinctively struck on a rock and it began to ring like a tuning fork. The vibration naturally and automatically gathered energy as he is gathering his power and when he thought he had enough, he thrust his sword forward and all the energy that he gathered were all released at one into a giant blade of power that broke through all the ice easily and the energy blade went strait for Mizore. At this point, Ichigo shunpoed right in front of her and deflected the attack away from her with a single swipe of his sword and it disappeared as soon as the energy blade lost it's energy.

"Man you guys play too rough!" Ichigo joked.

"Wow Tsukune that was amazing how did you do that little trick!" Moka asked him.

"Uh ya, about that I have no idea how I did that...I just know how to do it somehow, you know?"

"Good fight Tsukune it would seem that I lost that one!" Mizore told him. "And thank you Ichigo, you didn't have to waste your energy doing that but I do appreciate your help."

"No problem....Well anyway it all worked out in the end so I say this project is a success."

"So what do I do now Ichigo." Tsukune asked.

"What else more training of course!"

to be continued....

A/N And thus that is how Tsukune has become a shinigami....what do you think....It was obvious that I used the template on how Ichigo first became a shinigami...I would imagine this method is what Ichigo would have done if he had to teach somebody how to become a death god....As for the zanpakto and Yamazakura looked like Moka, i thought it would be neat if their physical reprensentation reflected upon the strongest and deepest part of their soul and in this case it is obviously Moka....so what do you think in your reviews...heh...Oh don't forget to read my other fics too as a reminder...it would seem all the traffic is going to this story which is cool but you'll should check the other stories out too...heh...Anyway until next time...Oh and I don't own anything blah, blah, blah....Late peace I'm out...


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

_Hueco Mundo_

Sosuke Aizen sat down lazily in his throne while his chin rests on his right hand his left is holding the Hogyoku gently as if it is a fragile thing. The Espada were also present sitting in their rightful place around him having light conversation with one another. His plans have already set in full motion and it is all in place. Once the Hogyoku has fully awaken and activated, then no one not even the Soul Society will be able to stop him! In the mean time he is able to create his army of Arrancar with the half awakened powers of the gem. His Espada who surrounds him now are after all the fruits of all the meticulous planning and years of lies and deceit. Everything is going according to his master plan all he has to do is wait. Aizen has always been a very patient man. His his scheming and planning on what happened in The Soul Society attests to that fact after all.

Gin entered through the main doors and took his time walking towards the throne room and stopped at the base of the stairs that lead to Aizen's seat. The former Captain of the Third Division bowed deeply but rather stiffly but he didn't seem to notice. After the formalities Gin waited patiently for the meeting to begin.

"So Gin how goes the task that I have given you doing?"

"I'm sorry to say that it is not going very well." Gin admitted.

"I see...Why so much difficulty? It should be hard the find what I have asked you to seek! Can you not feel the power even with two dimensions separating us?"

"True...it was going rather smoothly until that boy meddled with things!"

"You mean Ichigo Kurosaki, the shinigami from the real world?"

"Yep that the one...so far he has interfered with my task and destroyed all the Hollow you sent with me."

"I see..."

Gin didn't expect Aizen to be calm about the whole situation. Actually he thought that he would be really angry but it seemed that he took the news quite well. However what he didn't expect was the sickening feeling he felt that sent him to the floor to his knees. The monstrous spiritual pressure swallowed the whole room and even the Espada could feel its oppressive effects. Gin knew that Aizen is very strong but he didn't know how much power he had acquired during their stay here in this place.

"Gin you know I expect results but I could understand that Ichigo will give you a problem.'

"Yes he is giving me a quite a handful I can tell you that much!" he said hoarsely

The tremendous spiritual pressure let up and Gin thankfully gasped for air as if he just been saved from drowning. He took his time to gather his faculties and slowly stood up and looked up at the man sitting in the throne. He is glad that Aizen wasn't as angry as he thought but being brunt of his ire can be bad for one's health. When he looked at him Gin braced for more punishment but nothing happened.

"Gin, Gin, Gin...I apologize for being so rough with you. I realized that you are not at fault and that you have been very loyal in the past. I cannot afford to lose you over some petty things!"

"Nice to know that I am very much appreciated." Gin said rather carefully. "So what do we do now?"

"Set plan alpha in motion." Aizen said "I didn't foresee this little problem but it will be solved nonetheless."

"And if it fails?"

"We'll just make sure it doesn't happen now will it?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Youkai Academy-10 miles from the school_

Tsukune desperately tried to dodge Ichigo's attacks and he barely done so before the last strike connected and took a whole swat of trees with it. If he didn't duck in time that would have been his head and he liked it where it belongs....attached to his body thank you very much! For the last 5 days strait they have been training none stop and he feels that he is progressing rather well but not fast enough to his liking. But he has to admit that the training has done wonders to his strength and speed. He could actually use shunpo quite well but he is not as adept as Ichigo who can jump instantaneously long distances with precision and speed. Power wise he feels that he is strong but he is not yet as strong as Ichigo and Moka. Nonetheless he feels he is progressing rather well he just needs to be patient and continue with the training.

The five girls are watching the training a few miles away so that they wouldn't interfere and get in their way. They are actually surprised that Tsukune is progressing very well after surviving his ordeal 5 days ago. Mizore and Kurumu were rather star struck and impressed that Tsukune has gotten so strong. Yukari concentrated and watched with interest as both of them were going too fast for any ordinary eye to follow. Ruby however had a more practical way of watching the fight as she is using a crystal ball to follow their lightning fast movements. As for Moka, she looked rather worried and fidgeted a lot. Every time Tsukune got a good hit she cheered but when he gets hit she winces and usually closes her eyes as she didn't want to see him flying for miles and then crashing to the ground with bone crunching power.

"_You're just going to have to calm down you know that Tsukune is strong for he has our royal vampire blood flowing through his veins after all!" _Inner Moka chided.

"Ya well you're not the one seeing him getting beaten up!" Moka petulantly told her inner self.

"_You're just going to have to trust him you know." _

"Don't you think I know that! Why don't you just be quiet for a minute and let me worry all the same, thanks!"

Inner Moka is surprised that her outer self let out an outburst like that. Outer Moka isn't the only one who is worried about Tsukune but Inner Moka cannot in her pride show any outward concern for such things. She has to be strong for the both of them even though she wants to be set free and run to Tsukune and stop all this nonsense and put him in his place! But alas she is trapped by the power of the Rosario and she has no choice but to watch. That doesn't stop her from worrying though just a little bit but she didn't want anyone to know that she is worried. Because after all she does have a reputation to keep!

No matter what Tsukune did he couldn't seem to catch Ichigo off guard with a clean hit. Actually he got him a few times but amazingly the more experienced shinigami always recovered quickly so he couldn't press his advantage. He struck Yamazakura on a solid object and waited for it to absorb the energy it has generated from the vibration and then released it when he shunpoed behind Ichigo to surprise him. But all he cut was air and the strike travelled not very far before it cut through swat of trees and finally cleaving through a medium sized hill and cutting through it cleanly. To late to realize his mistake, he didn't see where Ichigo's punch came from before it sent him traveling to the very same hill he cleaved in two. He struck the hill really hard and reduced it to rubble. Knowing that Ichigo will come soon he struggled to get up and block his attack in time. Tsukune deflected his sword and used it in a way that his Yamazakura is vibrating again and released the energy with all the strength he had but unfortunately he missed him again and obliterated what's left of the hill instead.

"I don't understand, why can't my techniques get you?" he asked him.

"It is because until now you have just been using it but you never knew the name of the technique you are using." Ichigo told him. "Just like how you know the name of your zanpakutō you must know the name of your technique as knowing it would increase it's power."

"_Is what he says true?" _He asked his sword inwardly.

"_Yes dearest what he says is true!" _"Moka" told him. "_Oh my didn't I tell you?"_

"_Umm no, I think you sort of skimp on that little detail!"_

"_Tee hee...you're right you got me there and I apologize dearest will you ever forgive me!" _"Moka" said innocently.

"_Ok, fine...somehow I can't ever get mad at you because you always weedle your way out of it...just tell me how to do all this why don't you!"_

"_Unfortunately, dearest I can't do that! Just as you had to know my name you have to discover the name of the technique yourself!"_

"_But how would I know if it's right?"_

"_You don't but quite frankly dearest....deep down you already know, it just have to bubble to the surface that's all!"_

When she told him that he knew she is right. Every time he used the technique the words to it's name gets clearer every time. He closed his eyes and concentrated and struck his sword again for it to gather energy. Tsukune looked deep within himself and he is surprised that they were there all along all he had to do is say it. When he is ready he took his sword with his hands and thrust with it all the while shouting these words with all his muster.

"KURENAI HIGYOU!" (crimson strike)

Power exploded from his sword with great speed and hit Ichigo who is surprised but is able to raise his sword to block it in time. However, where as he could deflected this same move the first time he used it on Mizore a few days ago, this time the size, strength and the power of this technique is much more powerful than before and it pushed him and struggled to be in an upright position as his feet gouged chunks of rock from the ground. The attack pushed him back almost 250 yards before it dissipated like that last time. The intensity of the technique is such as it's power actually cut him up on his hands, arms and his left cheek. Ichigo is very impressed and is very proud that his student is getting stronger and doing so well. He thinks that this preliminary training is finished as Tsukune is able to fulfill the goal he has set in mind the very same that Urahara beat into him so long ago, that names have power!

"Very good Tsukune, this lesson is over and you passed with flying colors!" Ichigo told him.

"So how do you feel?"

"Real good....but I'm actually tired as hell though!"

"All right, I think we should stop for now and rest up....you did good man I'm proud of you!"

"Thanks that means a lot!"

"Rest up for a few days and well start training again. I think that your zanpakutō has more potential than you realize and it would be to your benefit if you know what they are and use it's power to your advantage!"

"Cool sounds good to me!"

"Tsukune!"

Whether it is exhaustion or otherwise Tsukune couldn't quite dodge Kurumu's enthusiastic and air choking hug as his face happens to land between her breasts and she teasingly rubbed them up and down. A tub suddenly appeared and dropped on her head and she fell unconscious and Mizore took advantage and pushed her off him and grabbed his arm. She look up towards his eyes and is rather pink around the cheeks when she said.

"Tsukune you have to be careful, you know my mom will be teed off if her future son-in-law gets damaged!" Mizore told him seriously. "And you still owe me our child you know!"

"Ah ha ha...ya I'll keep that in mind Mizore-chan!"

"What the hell are you talking about Mizore-chan....the only person that he has eyes for and would give me a child is me!" Yukari told her.

"Oh please, stop deluding yourself little girl, you know that in the end Tsukune is going to pick the most beautiful, the most endowed, and the best and all of us in this group knows that person is me! " Kurumu bragged.

"Oh you be quiet!" Mizore told her. "Carrying all those big breasts all the time must have made you deluded!"

"Oh ya, you wanna fight!"

As the three of them started arguing and pumping their arms up and down, Moka quietly went to him and gave him a hug.

"Are you ok?"

"Ya actually I haven't felt this good in a while." Tsukune told her. "But you being here with me just like this is really nice too."

When Moka heard that she turned every shade of crimson from embarrassment. Ever since he "turned" and became a shinigami, he has become very bold and has on occasion teased and flirted with her more so than when he was "alive." Actually she likes this new Tsukune as he has become even more manly and reliable and she likes that. At least she doesn't have to pursue him as much as she did the last time!

"Moka-chan!"

"Tsukune!"

"Moka-chan!"

"Tsukune!"

Each time they say each other's name their lips come dangerously nearer and nearer until they were almost kissing. Tsukune's heart pumped a little harder and gotten nervous all of a sudden and Moka flushed and turned pink in the cheeks. They were so close to kissing but Moka out of habit had other ideas lunged for his neck and took a bite of it instead. Tsukune should have known she was going for the neck but for some reason he didn't protest nor even yelped this time. He quietly held her as she drank her fill and when she was done she turned pink again and apologized to him for taking too much.

"Tsukune I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to drink so much!" Moka apologized. "It just tasted so good that I couldn't help myself!"

"It's alright you know if it's you I don't mind at all."

"Ok I hate to interrupt the this tender moment but we're just gonna have to break it up now!" Kurumu said as she pushed Moka away. "Moka what did I tell you about sucking his blood too much, look at him he looks like a wilted vegetable!"

Indeed Tsukune did look like he is worse for wear and look a little too skinny but it didn't bother him in the least. Being "turned" and becoming a shinigami had done wonders to his stamina and durability of his body. In fact the many injuries he had during the training had already healed without a trace. The only indication those wounds were there at all is a faint white scar that no one could barely distinguish.

As the girls argued again pumping both their fists up and down all the while Tsukune managed to sneak away and went up to Ichigo. Ichigo punched him in the arm for a job well done and extended his arm with his hand open. Tsukune took it gave it a firm shake. He asked about how he did and Ichigo praised him on his efforts. However he didn't expect him to ask a rather awkward and embarrassing question.

"So when are you going to stop beating around the bush and choose one of them already?"

"Ah ha ha...ya I know, I'll get to that one of these days I guess..."

"Hey, man whatever floats your boat. Quite frankly you're a lucky man hanging around all these gorgeous looking girls you know, you shouldn't take them for granted."

"Ya, I know. I think they all know that I care for all of them a lot."

"But not enough to choose one of them?" Ichigo asked. "Hey as I said that's all up to you and besides it's none of my business anyway."

Tsukune didn't say anything and he didn't have to really. In a way Ichigo is right, one of these days he has to choose one of them. Whether or not choosing one and hurting the rest will change the friendship that they all enjoy now is up in the air. It is probably this reason why he is hesitating as he wants to preserve the status quo as it is now. Would it really matter if he chose any of them or not? But he knows they have other ideas and the girls wouldn't appreciate such a lame excuse. Well just as long as all of them are happy they really can't complain about it and so can't he!

"Well anyway think about it for a little bit." Ichigo told him. "But don't dwell on it too much it's just gonna drive you nuts!"

"Ya I'll keep that in mind!"

Suddenly they felt strong spiritual pressure a couple of miles to the North of their location and then vanish without a trace. Tsukune was about to follow it's whereabouts but Ichigo shakes his head and told him.

"You're tired you are in no shape to do anything right now." Ichigo said to him. "You go ahead and go back to the school with the ladies and I'll investigate what that anomaly was..."

"But aren't you tired too?" Tsukune protested. "We did beat the tar out of each other for five days strait you know!"

"No I'm good, you should go back and rest up and I'll let you'll know what's going on alright."

"I guess, if you don't come back within 24 hours though I'm coming after you!"

"Fine, if that would make you feel better." Ichigo told him. "Alright I'm off this should take long at all and I'll see you in school."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_later that day....._

Tsukune and the gang finally went back to school and had enough time to shower and catch each of their homerooms for the first time in 5 days. Nekonome sensei didn't seem to mind that He and Moka just walked in arm in arm that made the whole male student body envy with gulped and felt a little awkward being stared at and as they become the subject of interest. In fact she's excited that they made it to school at all. They then went to their respective seats and class started as soon as the bell rang. Nekonome sensei then announced the new class manager and it was none other than Tsukune himself and Moka is his assistant. So despite being absent for almost a week and the vote being cast along that time, his classmates still voted for him.

"What the hell, how did you become class manager?"

"Saizo-kun you're late as usual!" Nekonome sensei said.

"I haven't been in homeroom in awhile and this crap happens!" Saizo said. "This is utter bull! You're class manager don't make me laugh! You know you can't hold a candle to me in a one on one fight and without Moka's help you're nothing!"

Those words suddenly irked the hell out of Tsukune. Has he not become a vampire and a shinigami as well? He didn't work so hard trying to be where he is and this loser is just mouthing off over nothing! Of course the class and this little turd doesn't know any of what happened in the last few days. Ichigo once told him that there is time and a place and that he has to choose his fights wisely. He heeded his advice and just didn't say anything. If he did he'd probably clobber him just to shut him up!

"You probably don't even know how to become a class manager properly!" Saizo rumbled on. "This utter b.s. I won't accept this!"

"Wow, what a loser, he's must be jealous because Tsukune beat the tar out of him earlier this year!" someone said.

"Oh wow, really so that's why he hasn't been in school in a while huh?"

Saizo then sat down and ignored his classmates. He knows what happened and he's going to stick to it. These brainless sheep don't know any better that Tsukune didn't really beat him but Moka did. He never really stood a chance but rumors tend spread a lot of misinformation. They will see how strong he is all he had to do is prove it to all of them!

"_Why are these idiots being fooled by a weakling like him?" _Saizo thought. "_Sometime I'll show you were you stand Tsukune just wait and see!"_

Lunch time the gang gathered and ate lunch together and as usual Kurumu is teasing Tsukune while making fun of Yukari who vehemently protested such unfair and low brow tactics! Moka came over said hi to everyone and sat next to Tsukune.

"Oh thank goodness that I made it in time!" Moka said relieved. "Oh and by the way Tsukune Nekonome sensei is looking for you so you can do and errand for her as class manager!"

"Oh really Tsukune become a class manager!" Kurumu said impressed. "When did that happened?"

"Oh just this morning, the class voted me in even though I haven't been in class for a week!"

"Tsukune that is so cool congratulations!" Yukari told him.

"Thanks, although I think I don't deserve it but I'll do my best!"

Up in the rooftops the gang weren't aware of the fact that they were being watched. Saizo and 3 others watched as the they talked and laugh and just having good time. Saizo himself is glaring at Tsukune for hanging around with a lot of high class females and he's just itching to prove to everyone how weak he really is.

"So is the rumors true although he doesn't look like it he easily defeated Likiishi from the wrestling team and Kuyou of the Public Safety Squad?"

"Don't be fooled by all that crap Midou-san." Saizo told him. "I will guarantee that he is nothing but an insect and he's definitely really weak!"

"Just remember that you're in our team now Saizo and you know that defeat is not an option the higher up will not tolerate failure! The Outcast Ayashi consists of many crossbreed monsters and to be beaten especially by full bloods and will not be tolerated! If you are going to challenge this Tsukune you will have to win no questions asked is that understood!"

"But if he is rumored to be strong and then we beat him that would give our reputation a boost!?" Moroha said. "Besides I really want to fight him now!"

"Ya I think we should do it, coz I happen to walk by him for a bit and he looks a little worn out for some reason!"

"Then it's decided, don't worry Midou-san leave the planning to me!" Saizo said "I will crush Tsukune like the little bug that he is but the plan hinges upon him not having Moka with him when it happens!"

"Whatever, just remember losing is not an option you hear me!"

_Meanwhile...._

Ichigo has been following the strange spritual pressure for awhile now. He can't seem to pinpoint where it is but he feels that it is very close. He doesn't know if it's another invasion that's getting cooked up but he despite that he is prepared for anything. However he didn't expect the a zanpakutō as tall a sky scrapper come down on him with tremendous speed despite its huge size. The huge sword destroyed a acres upon acres of land and leveled trees and collapsed entire swiftly took defensive measures and dodged the strike barely before he dodged the blade. Ichigo is rather disturbed that some can actually wield a humongous sword like that and with ease too! However he didn't expect for the owner of the sword to belong to none other than the Grand Fisher.

"I finally found you Ichigo Kurosaki!" The Grand Fisher roared. "I would have to thank Lord Aizen for the opportunity to kill you!"

Ichigo is speechless, this Hollow is the one who tricked him into saving a woman but in reality the woman is actually bait so that The Grand Fisher can trap and consume the souls of hapless people who gets tricked into saving the "bait." He and his mother were walking home one day in the rain from school when suddenly a woman appeared and seemingly she fell on the river. Ichigo ran towards her not heeding the fact that his mother shouted at him to come back. When he came to the edge of the river his mother pushed him out of the way as The Grand Fisher moved in on its prey killing her instead and the fall rendering him unconscious. When he came to he saw that the woman disappeared and his mom beside him dead. He tried to take vengeance on him before but he got away the last time. Now that he is here before him he is somehow different from before. Because this version of the Hollow is standing perhaps as tall as a Menos Grande maybe even taller and he can see it's face with it's mask's jaws open.

"Got nothing to say, scared out of your wits!" he bragged. "Then I'll shall show you my real power and be even more terrified!"

A burst of huge energy exploded from the Hollow and transformed itself into an even uglier version of itself. Hair covered his whole lower torso and his shoulders. Four spiky protrusions came out its chest. His mask seemed to have fused with its face and there were markings that went up his forehead and his cheeks. His long tongue menacingly licked it's lips and sneered as if he had won already. Despite this Ichigo just looked down as if fighting within himself and didn't say a word. He didn't seem to care what happened to The King Fisher, didn't notice his transformation or even note that he is there. Despite what happened before him he couldn't contain the rage that begins to well up inside him.

"So Ichigo what do you think of my new look!" The Grand Fisher asked him. "So come and fight maybe you can get revenge for that mother of yours....I do have to say her soul was very tasty!"

Those words were the last straw that broke the camel's back and he raised his sword arm and braised it with his left. Glowing blue reiatsu begins to explode from Ichigo and the world around him shook as if a huge earthquake struck the area. Stones begin to rise and break apart from the intensity of his spritual pressure. All he can think of is to take revenge for his poor mother and every time he thought of what happened that day and all the years that he had blamed himself for what happened he finally has the oppurtunity to settle the score once and for all!

"BANKAI!!!"

The energy around exploded outward taking with it a mile and a half of the surrounding area and Ichigo is swallowed whole. The Grand Fisher is afraid for the first time in it's entire life for he felt a monstrous and oppressive spiritual pressure that dwarfed his own. How is it that this boy have so much power. When he first met him at that time long ago the boy couldn't even muster enough spiritual pressure for a bug to feel although he could only see spirits of the dead. How did he acquire so much power and what is this overwhelming power he feels?

"_It doesn't matter I am different now and I too have power!"_

When the smoke cleared and the shaking subsided, the Hollow anxiously awaited for Ichigo to attack him. The Grand Fisher didn't see anything different as he is still wearing the shinigami uniform and in his right hand is a black katana. But despite all this he still feels the monstrous spiritual pressure and it is still coming from him. Ichigo with his head still looking down took a step forward. The Hollow readied his sword and took a huge swing at him. He is surprised however when he missed him again and when he looked around he about 20 yards from where Ichigo was before. He tried to get him again but he disappeared and every time he took a swing at him.

"STOP TOYING WITH ME AND FIGHT DAMN YOU!

"**Ok if you insist your funeral!"**

Ichigo finally looked up and The Grand Fisher is surprised despite himself. For on Ichigo's face is half a Hollow mask and his eyes glow an ominous yellow glow. What disturbed him the most is the crazed maniacal smile that plastered his face....

to be continued....

A/N...Well Happy New Years folks and thank you for the reviews...And we got ourselves another cliff hanger....heh...And yes I finally got tired of waiting and actually read season 1 of Rosario and finished it last week...Now I finally get what the hell you'll are talking about with "holy lock" and "ghoul" form and all that....Anyway as you can see I sort of based some of this on the original manga...Actually I wanted to write what I had in mind but it would have taken too long and I had to split it up again...But expect a few surprises next chapter and I can't wait to write it....Anyway tell me what you think...As for the disclaimer stuff I don't own any of this so don't sew me for something I don't have enough of...heh...Welpz until next time cya next chapter....


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A black and monstrous power emanated like an incandescent sun from H. Ichigo as he flashed his maniacal smile at the Grand Fisher who is perhaps scared for the first time in his life. He couldn't recall the time in his long existence that the word "fear" ever crept up in his vocabulary and let alone feel it. Wasn't it just a few months ago that this boy couldn't hardly beat him but if it wasn't for some unforeseen circumstances that he needed to retreat, he would have consumed his soul by now. But somehow Ichigo has acquired so much power in such a short time that he wonders how he did it and how the hell is he going to beat him!

"**What's the matter, cat got your tongue!"**

"You shut your mouth!"

H. Ichigo who didn't move from his position laughed at his words. He knows that The King Fisher nothing but a little insect to him and that he can crush him anytime he pleases but that would be no fun. So he held up 3 fingers of his left hand and said.

"**In 3 moves you will die!"**

"That's a little arrogant of you boy, do not under estimate my power!"

"**What do you want to die that quickly, I could end it all now in one move if you like!" **H. Ichigo mocked him. "**But that would be no fun at all!"**

With those words The Grand Fisher attacked H. Ichigo with all the power and everything he had. However, he is still able to dodge and manage to escape the powerful strikes of his humongous sword. The land surrounding them were already scarred with huge and deep slash marks from The Grand Fisher's attacks. Huge swat of trees were destroyed and the surrounding landscape is pocked with craters that he made when he missed Ichigo and obliterated whatever that is in front of him. Regardless the area looked like a disaster area and yet H. Ichigo has yet to make a move or counter attack in turn.

"STOP RUNNING AROUND AND FIGHT ME YOU COWARD!!"

H. Ichigo then stopped dodging and stood still and grinned at him. It looked like he isn't going to move anytime soon so Grand Fisher took this opportunity to strike him down before he moves again. So with all his might he swung his mighty sword all the while Ichigo not moving an inch. The area exploded and a huge shock wave can be felt as the sword seemed to have connected and destroyed his enemy. However when the smoke cleared and he saw that his sword is still a few feet off the ground. A shiver went up his spine as he saw that now only is Ichigo still alive but he blocked his sword swing with his own sword. Not only is Ichigo not harmed but he is still smiling as if nothing has happened. He emerged from the shallow crater that his sword's power caused when it buried him a couple of feet while a deep scar a 8 feet wide and about 25 feet deep ran along where his attack stopped.

"**Is that all you got?" **H. Ichigo asked him. **"How very disappointing!"**

H. Ichigo then grabbed his sword with his left hand and squeezed. Cracks began to race along the surface of the huge sword until finally it shattered along the section that he got a hold off and the rest of the sword fell down behind him. Grand Fisher is shocked to say the least!

"**Now it is my turn!" **

The last few moments to the Grand Fisher were a blur as Ichigo disappeared and the next thing he knew he is floating right in his face and kicked him up hundreds of feet into the air. He is somewhat surprised as he saw him managed to beat his upward momentum and then pounded him back towards the earth with an earth shattering crash that caused a huge crater as the impact literally shook the entire area for miles. He tried to get up but his body wouldn't cooperate. The last thing he heard before everything ended were the words....

"**GETSUGA TENSHOU!!!!"**

He saw a huge black beam of power as it raced towards him. When the attack finally connected the whole area lit up as bright as the sun and the whole area is rocked with the biggest explosion thus far. The surrounding trees were flattened to the ground and whole hills literally shaken to rubble by the power of the explosion and the powerful shock waves that raced thereafter. When the miniature earthquakes finally stopped shaking the area and the smoke cleared, H. Ichigo saw a gigantic crater about 100 feet wide and probably 3 times as deep. He knows that the little insect has been crushed and is satisfied that he has done so.

"**All too easy!!!"**

Now that he has vanquished the enemy he didn't know what to do. He could destroy this world but what is the fun in that! Ah he knows he should go find that silver haired witch that fought him the last time. She was bundles of fun before that idiot Ichigo had to ruin it all and escaped his "imprisonment." Yes she would satisfy his lust for battle and he know it is the same for her! Suddenly he felt a strong power not far from where he is at the moment. It would seem that the very same person whom he is seeking has finally came out of hiding. H. Ichigo is excited because the battle he wished for is only a few miles away! He then pinpointed where the energy is coming from and went towards where the power is the strongest. He can't wait to fight her again so he went towards the power as fast as he is able all the while laughing maniacally.

"**AHA HA HAH HA HAH HA HA!!!!"**

_Youkai Academy-1 hour ago_

Moka and Tsukune were out in the back with some trash to be burned at the incinerator. Suddenly he dropped his stack of papers and is holding his head as if he had a headache. He felt a little sick and at first he couldn't feel Moka trying to help him up nor hear her worried voice that asked him if he is alright. As suddenly as it came he felt better again and he is able to stand on his feet on his own power.

"_Man, I must be really wiped out if I got dizzy like that all of a sudden." _he said to himself. "_I guess I should go to bed after I get home today or something."_

"Tsukune are you ok?" Moka asked him worried.

"Ya I just got a little dizzy suddenly but the feeling is gone now."

"Do you need to go to the nurse's office or something?"

"I'm fine Moka I think I'm just a little tired that's all." he told her. "Don't worry your pretty little head over it, I should be fine tomorrow alright?"

"Ah so it's true that you're not feeling to well eh, Tsukune!"

"_A dammit, Saizo of all people!" _he cursed.

"I wouldn't be paying attention to me if I were you though." Saizo warned him. "I would look behind you coz after all he's really fast!"

"Nice to meet you Tsukune Aono the name is Moroha of the Outcast Ayashi." Moroha told him. "Sorry about the surprise attack but I hope there's no hard feelings!"

"Whaa behind me...." Tsukune said confused.

"Tsukune behind you!"

Suddenly Moroha appeared behind him and slashed him with his morphed and bladed hands. Under normal circumstances he would have died from those injuries and wouldn't have known who or what hit him but Tsukune who has been training with Ichigo for 5 days have made him stronger and faster than ever before. And he is impressed that this Moroha person is fast but he is no Ichigo who is a step beyond anyone he has ever seen. Compared to Ichigo's expert use of shunpo which he has yet to master this person is 3 steps too slow in his book. Whether it is exhaustion or otherwise he barely dodged the strikes but still managed to injure him but the wounds were not very deep. Still his body betrayed him and fell on the ground face first.

"As I have expected too weak!" Saizo said

"Tsukune!"

"Nah uh, we wouldn't want Tsukune to remove that Rosario seal of your now won't we!" as Saizo grabbed her hand. "It is because he removed your seal that you were able to beat me Kuyou and the other is it not? Without removing the seal your just another weak female and this time you're gonna pay for what you did last time!"

"_Idiot, it's true that Moka beat him last time but it was Ichigo who have beaten everyone else, what a maroon!"_ _Tsukune thought._

"Let me go Saizo-kun..." Moka pleaded

"Hey Tsukune can you see this? Just stay there and watch as I toy with your girl as much as I want!"

"Kyaahh!"

"Get your hands off of her you big over grown baboon!!"

Saizo and the others are surprised as he Tsukune stood up on his own. Not only that he swallowed what seemed to be a pill and something came out of his body. Again it is Tsukune emerged from his body and the only difference is he is wearing the Shinigami uniform. His body is also standing beside him.

"Get away from here as far as possible and take care of my body alright?"

"Aye aye mon kapitan!"

His body quickly took off and jumped several hundred feet and got away. Tsukune then stood alone facing his enemies alone. This will be the first time that he will test his powers and what he has learned from Ichigo. This time he will protect Moka even if it costs him his life! Although he probably wouldn't have to go that far considering the caliber or lack thereof of his opponents! Without missing a beat he shunpoed right beside Moka, looked Saizo in the eye before he grabbed her gently on her waist and disappeared about 10 yards away from his opponents.

Moka who all the while turned redder than a tomato is rather speechless. This is perhaps the first time that he has saved her and it's not because he accidentally released her seal or his vampire powers suddenly manifested itself to save her and the others. It is under his own power and his abilities just as wished. Tsukune looked so cool right then and there, that she turned even redder if that is even possible.

"Moka are you alright?" Tsukune asked her.

"Umm....y-ya I'm ok thanks to you!" Moka stammered.

"Good, now if you will excuse me, I have some trash to take out!"

No matter how much she sees Tsukune use that technique that Ichigo calls "shunpo," she is still in awe at whoever uses it gives them so much speed as if they are a blur. The next thing Moka knew he is right behind the weird looking guy with a beanie and grabbed his head in an iron grip. Moroha ran to where his comrade was and tried to attack him but all Tsukune did was he swung the helpless guy's whole body to catch him in the face and both of them were thrown unceremoniously several yards ahead. As the smoke cleared the both of them were clearly out of the fight.

"How can this be, you're suppose to be weak, I don't understand this crap!" Saizo said.

Indeed Saizo did not understand at all. Wasn't it earlier this year that he has beaten Tsukune within an inch of his life and and if it wasn't for him unsealing Moka's seal, he would have killed both of them already. Now this time, he is stronger and faster perhaps not as strong as Moka in her vampire form but regardless of that this new Tsukune is still a threat! He then took a swing at Tsukune but he got nothing but air. He then counter attacked as he shunpoed from right under him and punched him in the stomach that sent him flying, skipping like a rock and crashed where his fellows lying unconscious.

It really didn't take Tsukune long to defeat these bullies. Not only did he hardly broke a sweat, he didn't really need to unsheathe his sword at all! The training that he underwent did wonders of how to handle his new powers! Tsukune is excited that he is able to finally defeat someone with his own power and to finally protect someone that means a lot to him.

"Tsukune!"

Moka came running up to him and gave him a warm embrace. Moka is glad that he is safe and is very thankful that he has saved her life. She cried on his shoulder and held him tight. Tsukune is rather embarrassed but he feel real good that he finally accomplished something that he is set out to do. Unknown to them however is that someone is watching their tender moment on top of the roof. Midou the leader of the Outcast Ayashi has witnessed how easily this Tsukune has defeated Saizo and his gang and his exploits have sparked his interest in them.

"So this is Tsukune Aono...." Midou said to no one in particular. "So the rumors are true then! But not you have turned against all of the Outcast Ayashi and you will pay for this humiliation dearly, Tsukune Aono!"

"Do not forget our deal Midou, you can do whatever you want with this Tsukune and this whole academy with our help but you must leave the package unharmed, do you hear me?"

"Tch, I know that a deal is a deal is it not?"

"Good to know, I will wait in your hideout until you deliver the package and you can have the army of Hollows as The Organization and my Aizen-sama has agreed upon."

The mysterious man in a black cloak disappeared and vanished without a trace. Midou couldn't understand what The Organization is thinking making such a deal with strange people such as these. But he is only fulfilling what he is ordered to do. However, when he saw how this Tsukune has managed to defeat Saizo and his cronies with ease, that changed a lot of things. He cannot let go of the fact that the Outcast Ayashi has been humiliated and he will make both of them pay in doing so. Oh he's still going to do as asked but not before he does a few things his way! But still he is curious as to why these people would have interest with the package he mentioned earlier anyway.....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back at the newspaper club-30 minutes ago_

Tsukune who returned to his body and is patched up at the nurse's office went back to the room where the newspaper club were working. Kurumu and Yukari were there talking when both of them saw he is all bandaged up when Tsukune went into the room.

"Tsukune what happened!?" Kurumu asked him with concern.

"Oh don't worry Kurumu-chan I just got attacked by those Outcast Ayashi guys outside but I beat the snot out of them though."

He quickly summarized what happened outside the school. The two listened to him with interest and didn't say a word until he is finished telling his story.

"Oh wow Tsukune that was soo cool!" Yukari said to him. "So Ichigo's training from hell actually paid off huh?"

"Yeah it looks that way isn't it?"

"I'm so proud of you Tsukune!"

Kurumu as usual ambushed him without him ever knowing that it happened before it's too late. If only being "attacked" were as pleasant as this! However, he felt that she is squeezing his neck too hard and he couldn't breathe and he figures that he better voluntarily stop her before Moka busts a vein on her pretty little head as she looked a little annoyed.

"Kurumu-chan easy on the vice grip on the neck will you!" Tsukune told her. "And you're breasts are rubbing on the wounds on my chest and that hurts!"

"So you unfortunately ran into those Outcast Ayashi guys huh? Ruby asked as she entered the room.

"Yeah but as I said Ruby-chan I actually beat them with my own power!"

"And I am very proud of you in doing so but now you and Moka have to watch your back now!"

"Yes, Ruby-san is right." Yukari told them seriously. "They are a very proud bunch and won't stop until they either beat you to a pulp or kill you! They are after all a gang of hybrid monsters that hate the pure bred ones that tried to enslave them!"

"Uh ya, I'll keep that in mind, thanks for the info Yukari-chan!"

"Speaking of Outcast Ayashi, have any of you seen Ichigo by any chance....I haven't seen him since this morning and if I'm correct he should have been patrolling the school as we speak but it's looks like he didn't even come back yet?" Ruby asked them

"No I haven't seen him either, she we be worried?" Yukari said.

"No he's fine, he's just investigating that mysterious reiatsu that he and I felt in the training grounds." Tsukune assured them. "I told him though that I am going to come look for him if he didn't come back in 24 hours. Besides we're talking about Ichigo here so he's going to be fine!"

"Ya I guess you're right, I'm just concerned that we're going to get attacked again that's all."

"Don't worry Ruby-chan if the Hollow attacks I'll protect you!" Tsukune told her.

"Y-you w-will!" Ruby blushed.

"Hey what about me Tsukune that's not fair if you only protect her!" Yukari protested.

"Of course I'll protect you, you and Kurumu-chan, Mizore-chan and especially you Moka! Tsukune told them. "I was serious when I said I needed the power to protect you girls that's why I took this road and now I have to means to do so as I promised."

All of them turned every shade of red as Tsukune declared such a thing. Even Mizore who is spying on them outside the window did not escape the blushing party. Ever since he has become a Shinigami, Tsukune has become more confident in himself and it shows. In the past he has never flirted or joked with any of them. Now with every opportunity he gets he turns every one of them into putty and blush brighter than a tomato whenever he flirts with any of them or he gives them a compliment. They all admired him for his selflessness and his caring of others long before he turned into a vampire and a Shinigami. Now that he is both his stock has risen up even further and as a result he is even more desirable. It's like falling in love with him all over again!

"Ok anyway, we should finish up this article so we can all go home alright?"

He didn't expect to get mobbed as the girls tried to choke the life out of him as they tried to hug him in appreciation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_on the way home....15 minutes ago_

Tsukune is walking alone along the path that leads to the dorm rooms. Moka and the others insisted that he go home and rest as he had a very long day while they finish the article they were working on so it would get published tomorrow. He protested that he is not going to abandon them just because he felt a little tired. He is a part of this club and he believes that he must pull his own wait. But the girls would not have it and after a minute of seeing the twinkling eyes and the pouting faces, he bowed his head defeated and did as they asked and went home.

Whenever they pull that stunt, he knows that he can never win. How can anyone claim any kind of victory as those cute adoring faces stares at him without mercy? Tsukune smiled at his friends' antics, what would he have done without them? As he walked and thought of his friends and how silly they are' he sensed that he has been surrounded. He counted perhaps 12 of but he is really not worried about the numbers. No he could take them all down easily enough but the leader however is a different matter. He senses that this one is not to be underestimated.

Tsukune warily watched who he assumes to be the leader of this little group. He reached for his pocket and got the soul candy that Ichigo has given him. He then swallowed one of the pills and his Shinigami form emerged from his body and again tell the artificial soul to tell the others what happened here. Tsukune's body then disappeared to the surprise of the group. He then waited for them to make their move.

"Tsukune Aono I presume?" the leader asked him.

"Ya what's it to you?"

"I am Midou of the Outcast Ayashi, if you want to see your precious Moka again you will have to come with us!"

The leader then took a bag and threw it to the floor. He recognized the bag immediately as belonging to Moka. For the first time ever in his life he lost his temper and a blue essence of his spiritual power began to awaken. Then finally it burst forth and a wall of wind blew all of Midou's weak cronies but it seemed that he stood his ground. Midou is surprised how strong he is and perhaps the rumors were true then. For a brief moment whether it is the trick of the light but he thought that he saw the glowing crimson eyes of the vampire but when he looked again he only sees his furious normal brown eyes instead.

"You do understand that she is in our care and if you want to see her again you're going to have to come with us right."

"You better hope for your own sake that she is safe." Tsukune told him ominously "If you hurt a a strand of pink hair on her head, I'll hunt you all down like the vermin that you are!"

"Is that a threat Aono Tsukune?"

"No just a friendly warning....and you might as well change to your true form now and get this over with I know you're itching for a fight and besides I don't have time messing with you losers!"

"Why not follow me and we'll settle this when we get to where your precious Moka is being taken care of?"

"Fine, lead me to where she is and we'll settle all this there."

Tsukune followed Midou to what seemed to be an abandoned building with an attached hanger that had seen better days bits and pieces were falling apart of its roof and patches of rust peppered the old metal sheets of the wall. Inside the hanger there were even more of the Outcast Ayashi guys hanging around. He saw Moka further inside and she is chained up and sitting on a very worn out couch.

"Tsukune, get out of here!"

"Moka-chan!"

He then felt a back hand that send him sprawling but he withstood the blow as he slid a couple of feet and is still standing. He didn't realize that he is this strong. He assessed the best way for him to save Moka but he better do it quickly because he feels a strong power coming from Midou.

"If you want to take her back Tsukune then you have to do it by force!"

"Well that was what I was trying to do dumb ass." Tsukune replied. "But I see you wanted the home field advantage huh?"

When he looked at Midou, Tsukune could feel the strong power coming from him. Without warning he took a huge swipe with his right hand that destroyed the section of the wall. He then noticed that Midou has changed, his right hand grotesquely morphed into a huge clawed hand while the right side of his face also had some bony protrusions that extended outward.

"You better be careful, I won't hold back next time!"

"_Very impressive, such destructive power too. I have to admit that I didn't see that one coming!" _ Tsukune thought.

Midou then is ready to attack and swung his grotesque looking oversized arm and Tsukune just stood there waiting for him. He didn't move or flinched he only waited for his attack to come. When the awesomely powerful blow connected the whole building shook and when the smoke cleared Tsukune still stood his ground but he finally unsheathed his sword and blocked the attack.

"_Yes just the opening that I am looking for!"_

Tsukune then deflected his arm away and suddenly shunpoed to Moka. Midou is surprised how fast he is as he didn't see when started moving let alone got behind him. Moka is surprised that he lasted against this latest opponent and is very glad in her heart that he is still alive. Tsukune then reached out to take a hold of her Rosario and took it in his hand. Immediately Moka transformed to her true form. Midou who realized too late that he is after her Rosario all along and wondered why he didn't attack him from behind turned around and charged at them. When Moka finished transforming, she broke through her chains easily enough and caught Midou really hard in the kisser that sent him flying and crashed towards the wall.

"How dare you lay a hand on me you vermin!" Moka said haughtily "Know your place!"

Midou got up slowly and signaled one of his cronies to do something. The sprinkler system then turned on and Moka is suddenly paralyzed in pain as the water soaked her to the skin. She went down to one knee trying to block out the pain and thankfully the water finally stopped.

"So it is true that vampire's have a weakness for water." Midou said. "Too bad for you!"

Moka however was not listening to him as she concentrated just to keep from passing out. However, an even more pressing matter suddenly reared it's ugly head as she felt a monstrously massive and oppressive power rapidly coming their way. She remembers this power all too well as she had almost lost the last time they fought. If it wasn't for the fact that Ichigo reasserted his control over this monster she wouldn't be alive right now.

"Oh no, I cannot believe that that monster is free again!"

"What the hell are you talking about!" Midou asked her.

He didn't have to ask as he too felt the sickening monstrous power that seemed to choke his very breathe away, coming to their location. It would seem that everyone in the hanger felt it too as some showed fear, fainted or perhaps smart on their part ran away. Suddenly the crushing power is so close and then he saw a man similarly garbed to what Tsukune is wearing. On his right hand is a black katana. The man had a shock of red hair with yellow eyes that seem to glow in the gloomy darkness of the hanger and is wearing what seemed to be a half a mask. The most disturbing feature to Midou however is the crazy maniacal smile that he flashed at them.

"**Ah there you are I've been looking for you to continue our fight. There is going to be a winner this time and I know you agree! AHA HA HA HAH HA!!!"**

to be continued....

A/N...And yet again another cliff hanger...don't you just love those...heh....Anyway I wanted to finish this already and to get it all going and all but for some reason it is too big to write yet again...Anyway this little story arc should end next chapter unless it got too complicated again...And so the plot thickens, who is the mysterious hooded man, why did the organization made a deal with Aizen, who is this package Midou is talking about and how the hell is Tsukune and a severely weakened Moka is gonna beat H. Ichigo....dun, dun, dun...heh....Anyway thanks for the reviews and tell me what you'll think...Anyway, until next time and no I don't own any of this stuff mmhmkay!...Late peace imma out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Youkai Academy_

Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby, and Mizore were walking and talking on their way back to the dorms. The main business at hand is that they needed a real juicy headliner for the next issue of the newspaper Youkai Times and they were discussing some possible stories that had potential. Actually they do have enough material to probably fill out the next 3 month's issues but they just didn't know what story to put in the front page! Anyway as they were discussing what should be done suddenly a person from out of nowhere landed in front of them and started yelling about danger! The person who happens to having a panic attack happens to look like Tsukune but he is acting a little too weird for their tastes! However, Ruby who is observing his antics deduces that this is probably not Tsukune as he does not tend to panic and and yell out of turn. Well she realizes that after Yukari who lost her temper summoned a pan that dropped on his head that knocked him out cold.

"Thanks Yukari-chan, I was about to knock the stuffing out of him but I would think Tsukune wouldn't appreciate it if I beat the hell out of his body!" Ruby told her.

"You welcome Ruby-chan, I would have done much worse if I didn't remember in the last minute that this isn't Tsukune but one of those artificial souls that Ichigo gave him so he could turn to a Shinigami, oh yes I would have done some very ugly things!"

"Well, we might as well wake him up so he can tell us what's going on, I guess!" Kurumu said.

"Ya but if he gets rowdy I'll brain him but not too hard though!" Mizore told them "I wouldn't think that Tsukune would appreciate it and besides he still owes me our child wouldn't want to damage the goods you know?"

The others ignored that statement and Yukari started shaking the unconscious "Tsukune" awake. When he came to, he started panicking again but for some reason he refrained from saying a peep after he saw 4 beautiful girls glare at him with murderous intent and threatened him with bodily harm if he didn't calm down. When the girls see that he isn't going to have one of his outburst again, they all started pumping him for information....

"So start at the beginning and calmly tell us what in the world is going on!" Kurumu told him.

"Danger, mon kapitan is in DANGER, I tell you!"

"Ok tell us why Tsukune is in danger and calmly please!" Yukari said to him.

"Tsukune" told them that Moka was kidnapped and that the real one is fighting the Outcast Ayashi people to get her back. When he left him, the Shinigami told him to go find the 4 of them so that they know what happened and if possible find some help!

"Ok good job, thank you for informing us." Ruby told him. "You go back to the dorms and we will take care of this alright?"

"Will mon kapitan be alright?"

"Don't worry little one, rest assured that he will be safe! Run along now and go back to the safety of the dorms."

"Yes ma'am, I will do as you ask!"

Tsukune saluted and jumped towards the boy's dorms. They waited until he disappeared before they discussed what they were going to do. However, it will not be easy at it would seem as they have no idea where to look first!

"So does anybody know where those Outcast Ayashi losers hideout is located at?" Kurumu asked them.

"Umm, not really I heard it's around this area though..." Yukari admitted. "Which way though I can't tell you!"

"Ugh, Yukari you are so useless!" Kurumu said outraged. "You know Tsukune might be a Shinigami and all but he's really exhausted from training and I would hardly think that he'd last in a prolonged fight!"

"So do we have any definite clues as to where it's located or not?" Ruby asked them.

Suddenly they all felt an overwhelming monstrous power that made them all sick to their stomach. They recognized this sickening feeling and how could they all forget! H. Ichigo nearly killed all of them the last time they fought and if it wasn't for Moka's efforts and Ichigo finally taking control of his body back they wouldn't be standing there dreading the fact that they might have to fight him again!

"Oh no, I can't believe this that maniac is loose again!" Yukari said with a tinge of fear.

"Y-yeah, I can't believe Ichigo lost his control over that monster again!" Kurumu said "And after he promised that he'll keep it in check too!"

"Well we can all agree that where ever H. Ichigo went, I would bet that's where Moka and Tsukune is located!" Ruby told them. "Because after all I would imagine H. Ichigo is itching to finish that fight that got interrupted when Ichigo took control of his body again!"

"Wow so we use H. Ichigo as a GPS system huh, that's rather sort of twisted if you ask me." Mizore added.

"Well, we don't have any choice in the matter, dammit!" Kurumu told her. "Moka and especially Tsukune is in danger! I don't care how many H. Ichigos I have to fight just as long as I save him!"

"You're right Kurumu, I wouldn't have said it any better myself!"

Regardless of the situation, the 4 girls steeled their resolve and headed north where the monstrous power is the strongest. Tsukune and their friend Moka is even more danger now that this unexpected development occurred even more so than when they got themselves entangled with the Outcast Ayashi crew! As far as they are concerned Tsukune's safety (and Moka's of course!) is their number 1 priority they'll sort out the other details later and they don't care about anything else! Still they all agree if they didn't say it out loud that they all dread to face the awesome power of that maniac H. Ichigo again!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Outcast Ayashi hideout_

H. Ichigo slowly but menacingly walked towards Moka and Tsukune. Moka struggled to get up and Tsukune help her get to her feet. Moka looked at him, her eyes telling him she appreciated it and the both of them took a defensive stance just in case H. Ichigo suddenly decided to attack. Tsukune does not know how long he would last against him considering that he just got his powers and graduated from the initial training this morning! He looks at Moka and it pains him that she is vulnerable and weakened this moment. It would seemed that the shower in his honest estimation cut her power in half, still enough to go against H. Ichigo but the question remains if she is forced to fight him as she is now how long would she would last if it came to that. However, Inner Moka will not concede defeat as that would be an insult to her pride as a vampire and Tsukune knows all too well she does not back down from a fight no matter if she is weakened or not!

"**So what are you waiting for my pretty, an invitation! **H. Ichigo goaded her. **"You know you wanna finish that fight that got interrupted now!"**

Tsukune valiantly stepped in front of Moka to shield her. Moka's eyes softened and she is touched that he would care for her that much even though in his current state he wouldn't last 5 minutes with H. Ichigo. She gently put her hand on his shoulder and firmly and told him to step aside. He protested but she gave him a look that didn't allow room for any argument.

"I appreciate the help Tsukune but as you are now you wouldn't last long with an opponent such as this!" Moka told him

"And you're not in any condition of fighting him either!" he countered.

He would have said more but she put her index finger on his lips to quiet him down. She looked at him tenderly and out of impulse embraced him suddenly! Tsukune didn't expect that at all not from the haughty and prideful Inner Moka! But he has to admit though that this is rather nice even though it's really awkward as hell considering the circumstances. She then leaned closer and whispered in his ear....

"_I know but you have to trust me!" _Moka told him. "_Besides if anything happens to you, you know the other Moka will be very sad if you are gone!"_

She gave him a final squeeze, released him and walked to meet up with H. Ichigo halfway. Tsukune tried to protest yet again but this time Moka glared at him that made even his spiritual body shiver! When he gave up, her eyes softened a little bit as if to apologize and then turned around and faced her enemy. All the gentle gestures that Moka showed him earlier is gone and is replaced with her usual superior and haughty attitude. It would seem that Inner Moka can be gentle and serene when it suited her however it is all the more precious as the rarest gems because she hardly shows this side of herself. Anyway, Tsukune cursed himself from being so unprepared and watched her helplessly as boldly walks to what seemed to be her doom!

"**That was rather touching, if I had a heart that is!" **H. Ichigo told her as she approached him. **"Now are you ready to get started, I've been itching for this fight all day!"**

"I'm ready when you are!" Moka said to him.

They would have commenced the fight then and there when they felt a strong power to their right. H. Ichigo took a glance and dismissed it as he isn't interested in crushing insects! Moka also looked but only for a moment because taking her eyes from H. Ichigo will prove fatal if she is not careful. Midou boldly if somewhat foolishly walking towards them!

"Don't you dare ignore me vampire, have you forgotten that you still have to deal with me!"

"_What an idiot!" _Tsukune thought as he scratched his head.

"**So who's the little insect addressing you, anyway?" **he asked her.

"Oh don't worry about him, he's just trash who hasn't learned his place yet that's all!"

"DON'T YOU DARE UNDER ESTIMATE THE LEADER OF THE OUTCAST AYASHI!!!"

H. Ichigo glared at him and Midou had to stop his ranting as he felt an irrational fear when he looked deep into his eerily glowing yellow eyes. However, he didn't back down as the pride of the Outcast Ayashi is at stake. Who would take them seriously now if he turns tail and run even though it would seem the obvious and safest bet!

"**I suggest you run away little insect before I decide to crush you!"**

"I like to see you try!" Midou said to him.

"Don't provoke him you idiot, our lives hangs on a mere thread as it is and you are not helping things any!" Moka told Midou.

"You shut up, this is over when I say it is over...."

He would have said more but when he took his eyes away from Moka to look at him he say that the stranger was gone! He looked around frantically for a moment but he realized too late that his enemy had somehow sneaked up behind him. He took a swing of his clawed hand with all the power he could muster and connected. The strong impact reverberated throughout the hanger and Midou thought that he got him good. That should show this stranger the power of the leader of the Outcast Ayashi! However as the smoke cleared, his eyes almost bugged out of their sockets as H. Ichigo is still alive his sword blocking his hand and barely moved an inch although he did sink about 2 feet from the ground!

"**Tch, you insects never learn do you!"**

Midou then felt power coming from the enemy and H. Ichigo simply pushed him away with his raw power and try as he might he couldn't stop his momentum as his heels gouged huge furrows on the ground. He used his clawed hand to slow himself down and when he did finally came to a complete stop, he emerged from the large hole that formed from braking as the ground splintered into chunks of rock. Midou has never face a very strong opponent such as this stranger and he thought vampires were scary! This stranger is simply a monster!

"_So strong and so fast!"_

He then see H. Ichigo walked towards him and then he felt the choking and overwhelming power that this man seemed to have in abundance. He does not understand where all this power is coming from but he must be ready just in case he attacks again! However, his enemy had other ideas and he could not believe his eyes as he disappeared and suddenly appeared in succession his sword raised in a killing blow. However, he finds himself shoved aside as Moka it would seem have saved his life. The strike connected and blew huge of chunks of the ground away. As dust and rock rained down, Midou shook his head as if to clear it and again H. Ichigo attacked him but Moka saved him again this time she caught his sword with the palm of her hands. Moka felt a sudden surge of power from him and realizes that is not a good sign and risked to look at Midou and told him.

"IF YOU WANT TO LIVE, GET YOURSELF AND YOUR PEOPLE OUT OF HERE NOW!!!"

It would seem that he had no choice as he felt a rapid gathering of power coming from the newcomer's sword. He does not understand why he is compelled to do as she says. Although he doesn't like it he is clearly at a disadvantage and it is better to retreat for now and fight another day! He signaled to everyone to make a hasty retreat. Both Moka and H. Ichigo were struggling for an advantage but suddenly his sword flashed and she knew that it was coming....

"**GETSUGA TENSHOU!!!"**

At the last moment she forcefully shoved his sword to the side and with her lighting speed got away from the blast as best as she could. The power of the blast rocked the whole country side as the beam exploded the fire ball rising several hundred feet into the air and took 3/4 of the hanger and the building attached to it and completely demolishing and incinerating the surrounding area to almost nothing. When the smoke finally cleared the only structure that is standing is what's left of the hanger that survived the powerful attack and a huge crater from the point of attack and beyond where the attached building use to be a minute ago. Ichigo then took a sideways glance at Midou and said to him....

"**Now do you realize what you're up against insect?" **H. Ichigo told him. **"So do you still think you are being under estimated, I hardly think so!"**

Midou looked at H. Ichigo and then the humongous crater of what used to be their hideout. He couldn't believe it that so much raw destructive power coming from one strike! Indeed, surely he himself would have perished had he took the full brunt of that attack. Still despite what surely is overwhelming odds and clearly a much superior opponent, his pride cannot let this go! Perhaps it is foolish to go against this monster but then how can he face his superiors if he runs here at this moment and stain the very tenets of the Outcast Ayashi's philosophy! So if he dies here now then at least he would have upheld the pride and the ideals that he hold so dear. He got up to his feet and gathered as much power he is able and rushed his enemy with all the swiftness of the wind.

"**Tch, they never learn!"**

When Midou unleashed his attack with all the might he could muster....but misses so badly. He realized his folly but it is already too late when the punch came out of nowhere that send him careening through trees and finally hitting a hill that completely turned it to rubble. Midou emerged from the wreckage slowly and he is bleeding several dozen places in his body. He coughed up some blood and is holding his broken left hand with his claw. When he got up completely a wave of dizziness hit him like a ton of bricks. He would still like to continue the fight but he felt his eyes got heavy and just fell down unconscious. Suddenly the robbed man in black appeared and broke his fall. He lifted his whole body with ease and didn't seem to be uncomfortable carrying him on his shoulder.

"You might have failed miserably to provide what Aizen-sama has requested of you but I'm sure that he will overlook this incident and make use of your battered body yet, Midou!"

The stranger then disappeared without a trace taking the unconscious Midou with him....

_Meanwhile......_

The four girls ran as fast as their feet can carry them. Even more so they are worried what is happening to Moka and especially Tsukune. But as much as they are worried about those two they too are concerned about Ichigo. How that maniac inside of him ever got free from his control is anyone's guess or what triggered it in the first place. Even though Ichigo was a little distant and didn't open up to them, they know that he cares for them in his own way. Who would sacrifice life and limb for a bunch of strangers let alone monsters to booth! They consider him to be a part of their circle and it concerns them that he has to suffer from what ails him. The most important thing now is to find him as quickly as possible and if necessary somehow get him to resume control his body and his powers before that maniac destroys this world! They really didn't have to wait for their wish to come true as they felt a mini quake and saw a huge explosion not far from them. They all assumed that is where all the fireworks are happening and so they prepared physically and mentally for the brutal and difficult battle that is come....

_Back at the battlefield....._

Moka could hardly stand up as the water soaking has weakened her more so than she first thought. She knows with her power cut in half like it is now it is not the question of whether or not she could last long because she knows she could if she pushed herself, it is how long before he over powers eventually is what concerns her the most. Even though Tsukune had gained considerable power turning to a Shinigami, she doubts he could effectively help her as he would probably get in her way or get himself killed and besides that she knows that he is at his last leg as it is and yet she is proud of him that he is still able to stand on his two feet! Another thing that is somewhat distracting her is what is this thing that she is feeling? Every time that she looks at Tsukune, her heart skips a beat and it won't stop pounding. It is only with discipline and great self control that she stops herself short of running to him, to hold him in her arms and protect him from all of this. What is this unbearable feeling that wants her run to him so much? Is this what the humans call love...But it can't be, she is a vampire and her pride does not allow such weak sentiments such as love in her life! However, she cannot deny that somehow Tsukune has wormed his way into her heart even though the only time she sees him is when he releases her from her Rosario. She knows in her heart that if he dies now that Outer Moka will not stop crying and her life would be emptier than the blackest void before he came into her life. And so with great resolve she reaches deep into own being to gather every scrap of power she can gather to defeat this threat or just enough for the real Ichigo to resume his control again! A crimson aura began to glow from Moka's body. She knows that one mistake will be fatal so she must focus with her utmost ability, hopefully fortune would smile on her and things might go her way. But for some reason, she couldn't concentrate. Is it because he is there and she is afraid that he might get hurt? She does not have time for this, she is the only one who can stop H. Ichigo now, she cannot afford to have any distractions right now!

"Tsukune, listen to me carefully." Moka told him. "I want you to go as far away from this place as you are able"

"What about you, I'm not going to turn tail and leave you alone with this maniac!"

"You know as well as I do that at your current level you are no match for him!"

"Don't you think I know that!" he said to her. "Still I will not run away just because I am overmatched! I got this power for a reason, I went through hell getting to where I am now so that I can protect you, dammit!"

For the first time in her life Inner Moka blushed like a little school girl and his declaration rendered her speechless! Whether or not he's telling her or her other self that he wants to protect her escapes her at the moment but she appreciates his honesty and his genuine concern for her well being even though she didn't need protecting! Although if it's Tsukune, she wouldn't mind having him protect her but is too stubborn to admit it!

"B-baka...what the hell are you talking about! Moka said flushing. "I'm telling you this out of concern for your safety... you baka!"

"And I appreciate your concern and I'm glad that you care!" Tsukune said as he looked her in the eye. "But wouldn't it be better if we work together? I'm sure that between the two of us we can do anything and I'm sure that it would give Ichigo enough time to be in control of his body again!"

"Ugh, there's no way I'm going to talk you out of this foolish idea of yours will I?"

"Hey, I don't have vampire blood running through my veins for nothing!"

They both shared a laugh. It is true that she did "turn" him into a vampire and her blood runs through his veins. Although his vampire nature has hidden itself and is somewhat unstable, still it would seem he has inherited her stubbornness if such traits could be passed on. He used to be such a pacifist now he won't heed her advice to get to safety so he could help her fight. Did her love of fighting somehow affected him as well? She may never know, but she discovered a lot of things about him that tweaked her interest and perhaps her attraction to him but yet again she is loathe to admit it!

"**Interesting, two against one eh!" **H. Ichigo said.

"Be prepared Tsukune he's coming!"

"I know, you don't have to tell me twice!" Tsukune said to her. "Blossom, Yamazakura!"

As Tsukune released his power and it engulfs his very being, it energized him so that he didn't feel as tired and felt like he is dragging a ton of bricks. His sword morphed, becoming a little wider and it split from tip to 3/4 of the way. In the middle is a sharp spike that runs about 1/4 from where the blade splits akin to a tuning fork. He has still yet to master it's shikai form but he knows for sure that in this fight he's bound to find something interesting about Yamazakura that he didn't know about. Well he's going to find out soon enough!

"Moka I just wanted you to know while I'm still able to say it...I wanted you to know that I love you!"

He looked at her briefly as he said it and then shunpoed towards Ichigo. For the second time that day, Moka is rendered speechless! That idiot, if that's his way of trying to sweep her off her feet with his declaration then he has another thing coming to him! Whether or not he's telling the truth or which side of her he's actually trying to declare his love to is unclear. Still she couldn't help but blush a deeply. It would seem that her outer self is having a bad influence on her as she has never been moved to such feelings and sentiments before. But as much as she wants to savor this feeling she has a fight to win and a friend to save, that is all that matters at this moment. When this fight is over perhaps she will inquire as to the truth of his words and to discover how he really feels.

H. Ichigo and Tsukune's swords clashed and sparks flew as their blades met and tried to find some kind of leverage against the other. Tsukune cannot believe how fast and how strong this monster has become. Each time their swords clash H. Ichigo's strike would move him several feet. It is only by sheer will that prevents him from meeting a swift end and from flying left and right every time he blocks an attack. But he has no time to think about anything, any distraction would prove fatal. H. Ichigo disappeared and appeared behind him and would have been severely wounded if it wasn't for Moka who shoved him out of the way and kicked Ichigo that sent him reeling and then again with enough force to send him flying and crashing to the ground.

To further take advantage of a downed opponent, Tsukune struck his sword and it begins to vibrate and gather power. But for some reason whatever he had in mind didn't have enough power behind so he struck his sword again. The vibration became faster and the sword gathered even more energy than before. His sword began to glow a crimson aura and he felt it had the power needed to maybe end the fight. Not wasting any time he shunpoed not far from H. Ichigo's position and raised his sword over his head and said.

"JUUMAN SEMISHIGURE!!!" (Hundred thousand cricket chirping outburst)

His sword seemed to burst in flame and when his sword struck the ground, it exploded. In fact several explosions one after the other in rapid succession came forth through the ground and went directly strait to H. Ichigo's position. When it finally got there an even more powerful explosion that rose about 100 feet into the air and the Ichigo's position got incinerated and engulfed in high intense energy.

"_**Congratulations dearest, you have unlocked one of my secrets...I'm so proud of you!"**_

"_Thanks, it's like I knew it all along all I had to do is do it!"_

"_**Very good, just keep following your instinct and you may discover more I'm sure!"**_

He shunpoed back to where Moka is and didn't say anything. Moka is amazed how serious and focused he is right now. She is surprised how calm he is something that he had never shown earlier when she first met him. Now he is showing another side of him that perhaps has been changed when he has gained the power of the vampire and perhaps the Shinigami as well. He looks so much a hero and looking so cool that it made her it took her breathe away and made her heart race yet again!

"_Enough of this foolishness, I cannot afford to be a love struck little girl when there is a fight going on!" _she chided herself.

She then look at the area where Tsukune's attack connected. She is amazed how far he has come along learning how to control his powers. She could tell that he has just discovered how to use that technique. With time she is sure that his power will grow and he will find out what other surprises his sword has for him! However, she quickly went back to reality as she sensed some movement from the wreckage. And sure enough, H. Ichigo came walking out of the smoke with nary a scratch on him. Moka is dumbstruck how powerful this monster before them. He has withstood a powerful kick from her and Tsukune's attack and yet he still stands and is giving them on of his maniacal smiles as if he is enjoying all of this. This is going to be a long hard battle indeed!

"**Now that is what I'm talking about!" **H. Ichigo said to them. **"You better be ready though this time I won't hold back anymore! AAHA HAH HAHA HA HA!!!"**

He then ran and jumped towards them and the 2 of them had no choice but to get ready to defend themselves and hopefully survive.....

to be continued......

A/N....Yet again another cliff hanger...Actually this is getting on my nerves coz I was planning to finish this arc in this chapter but more stuff came a pouring out of my head and it ended up getting even more longer than it should have been....Anyway, it should end next chapter....well the operative word here is "should." Anyway, as usual thanks for the reviews folks it's good to know that people actually read this and is excited about reading it......I tried to further along Moka and Tsukune's relationship, how the others might react to that is another thing entirely...Well anyway, tell me what you think is it too sappy for it's own good or what...Welpz until next time, and no I don't own any of this stuff, I just like writing about it....heh


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

Capt. Hitsugaya and his team has been gathering intelligence since they have been in this world. They have to gather enough evidence for the Captain-General just in case these disturbing events proves that it's a threat to the safety of Soul Society and if need be provide some reinforcements just to be on the safe side. Each of them could agree that there is something going on here that he didn't like very much. Ichigo has been in this world for almost a month now and it would seem that he is trying to protect a school full of monsters from the Hollow. The reason for the attacks are not clear and it would seem that Ichigo has come to a dead end as he couldn't find a single clue as to the reason or meaning to this invasion.

"Come on Capt. Hitsugaya, this is Ichigo we're talking about! That guy is thicker than a slab of concrete although his heart is in the right place!" Renji told him.

"Ya I'm sorry to say but I agree with you whole heartedly, even though I hearts him and all that..." Rukia nodded in agreement.

"Still it would seem that he is at a loss and knowing him, he won't return to Kurakara Town until he solves this mystery and is satisfied that this world is safe from the Hollow." Rangiku added.

"Then it would be prudent that we help him along those lines don't you agree?" Toshiro said to them. "Besides none of this makes any sense to me at all."

"What do you mean Captain?" Rangiku asked.

"Why would the Hollow attack this world? Other than the fact that this place has a high concentration of spiritual power that is rather quite unique and consuming souls; what else could they possibly want here?

"In other words what's in it for them you mean?" Orihime asked.

"No it's not the question of what's in it for them as Hollows are base simple creatures." Rukia said. "It is who is behind them that's riling them up is the one I'm worried about!"

"And whether or not this is one of Aizen's convoluted hare-brained schemes to further his plans along." Uryu added.

"Whether or not that is the case is still unclear but I do smell Aizen's hand in all this." Toshiro said. "The question is what is the next move he will make. But enough of that, so did any of you'll find anything useful?"

"Well the people Ichigo's been hanging around with are students of a Youkai Academy, that is the structure up North, Captain." Rangiku reported.

"Hmm, I see....anything else?"

"Obviously the five female students are monsters disguised as humans. Apparently the school's goal is to facilitate human/monster relations by integrating monsters in to human society as smoothly and as peacefully as possible."

"Eww are you serious?" Orihime asked.

"Yup that's what my intel has gathered so far." Rangiku told her. "I think it's a rather honorable idea if you ask me."

"Think of it this way Orihime even though the thought of monsters hiding in society might seem odd and disturbing to you but aren't Hollows the same thing but more detestable." Rukia said.

"Ya you're right I guess that's something hard to accept."

"And you can look at it another way, hasn't Ichigo been in this world for a month and it would seem that he has accepted this world at face value and he doesn't seem to mind that the people he's protecting are monsters. Hell, he's even friends with five of them for goodness sakes!"

"Ya five rather good looking ones at that!" Renji added.

"Yes, I quite noticed!" Orihime said darkly. "I also noticed that he's been saving that blue haired girl a lot too as she's so helpless!"

"Oh my, am I sensing a little resentment there Orihime-chan?" Rangiku teased. "I didn't know you had a jealous bone in your body!"

"I-I d-don't know what's you're talking about Rangiku-san!" Orihime blushed. "I-it's not like

t-that at all!

"Anyway if he is risking his life for a bunch of strangers who so happened to be monsters in disguise, doesn't that speak volumes that he doesn't care one way or the other!"

"You're right Rukia that is something that I have to think about!"

"So moving on, what about the other student? Toshiro asked. "Is he a monster too?"

"Nope, he's actually human." Rangiku continued. "There are rumors going around in the school that he has beaten quite a few strong opponents, but the truth is the pink haired girl or rather Ichigo has been behind all the hoopla. He was probably a case of mistaken identity and being at the wrong place at the wrong time kind of thing...."

"The pink haired girl?" Toshiro asked puzzled.

"Well actually Captain, Rangiku is on the right track sort of ." Renji said.

"Oh really, do tell!"

"From what I have gathered the pink haired girl's real form is a vampire apparently the strongest monster in this world. In our terms, her skills and fighting abilities are equal to and in some cases far surpasses Captain level. The cross that she is wearing is some kind of limiter and it is only the boy in question for some unknown reason can take the cross and release her power."

"Interesting, so if you'll are saying is true, then Ichigo and this girl are the forces behind the rumors so why is it that they persist?"

"Actually there maybe some truth to all that rumor after all." Uryu told him.

"Explain."

"Well, from what I heard, Tsukune Aono, the student in question has been hanging around Moka Akashiya who is the vampire at school a lot. There may be rumors that they are probably romantically linked but aside from that let's just say they're very close and leave it at that. Anyway, it is true that Moka and in some cases Ichigo are the ones who beat these strong opponents but that was when he was human!"

"What do you mean by "when he was human?"

"It would seemed that he was recently turned into a vampire himself after he valiantly tried to save Moka in a Hollow attack a while back. He would have died but with her quick thinking she went ahead and "turned" him to her kind."

"Hmm, now that I think about it, I do feel that he does have strong spiritual pressure." Toshiro admitted.

"However, the power of the vampire that flowed in his veins proved too unstable and he asked Ichigo to make him into a Shinigami instead!"

"Uh, now that is very interesting!" Rangiku said with interest. "So did he succeed?"

"Using Urahara's methods as a guide line, Ichigo managed to pull it off!"

"I guess I can understand how he would have gone that route but that was rather reckless of him don't you think?

"Hey you know Ichigo, swings the sword first and get annihilated by Getsuga Tensho and ask questions later!" Renji added.

"Wait how can he be a vampire AND a Shinigami at the same time, wouldn't there be some kind of confusion or something like that?" Orihime asked.

"Who know to date I have never met a Shinigami who were both so..." Rukia said.

"Alright moving right along, what about the strong spiritual pressure that we felt the first time we stepped into this world?" Toshiro asked.

"Unfortunately Captain that was actually Ichigo." Rukia reported.

"Ya it is no mistaking it, it's him alright!" Renji added.

"So why does his power felt like it came from a Hollow then?" Chad asked.

"It would seem that he is suffering what we Shinigami call Hollowfication." Toshiro told him. "Yes and it is literally what it sounds like, Ichigo in many ways is turning into a Hollow thereby making him even more powerful than before, even far surpassing Captain level Shinigami in power and fighting ability.

"So is he in some kind of danger turning into a Hollow then?" Orihime asked worriedly.

"No, if he doesn't lose to his Hollow side, then he could in theory use it's power in concert with his own Shinigami powers as well. Of course that is if he wins against the Hollow side..." Rukia explained.

"This is getting out of hand don't you think?" Uryu said. "We have too many things going on and we have to worry about Ichigo turning into a Hollow and him going against us too, that's just crazy!"

"It cannot be helped, we are just going to have to trust Ichigo will pull through on his own." Rukia said.

"Alright in the mean time continue your observations and intelligence gathering, we must have enough evidence to convince the Captain-General that sending aid to this world will in turn help the Soul Society in the long run. So until the time is right we have to say hidden in the shadows. Tohshiro told them. "I know it's hard with all the things going on but we have to conserve our strength and we move to help Ichigo when the time comes. Besides I have a feeling that something big will hit us soon and we must prepare for the hard days ahead!"

_Hueco Mundo....._

The black clad man with Midou in tow arrived at Las Noches via a Gargantua gate. When he walked out he found himself in Aizen's throne room, the man himself sitting on it. The Espada with as well as their various Fraccion were also in the cathedral like room. Aizen saw the man and greeted him with a simple nod of his stranger unceremoniously dropped the unconscious Midou on the floor and he bowed deeply out of respect.

"Ah I see that you have arrived safely." Aizen said. "So is everything in place?"

"Yes Aizen-sama, everything is set up as you have instructed and I only await your order to set the plan in motion."

"Excellent, now how goes your current mission?"

"Unfortunately, I deeply apologize as it has been a failure. An unknown Shinigami suddenly came to the drop off area before the exchange could be made. And to top it all off, Kurosaki Ichigo arrived in some sort of altered transformation and ruined the plan all together."

"I see, so who is this pitiable fool unconscious on my floor?"

"He is suppose to be the leader of the Outcast Ayashi, I believe to be the subsidiary under the Organization that we have made a deal with in that otherworld. He might not look like it but he does have a measure of power and I believe that he would be useful to us."

"Ah, so be it then." Aizen said as he turn to Aporro Szayel. "Aporro see what you can do with this one will you?"

"As you command Aizen-sama!"

"Very well then, as for the situation on the other world...What if I have one of the Espada go with you, would that help in anyway?

"That would be most helpful, Aizen-sama." The black clad man told him. "At least they would keep all the those that would likely to interfere a little busy while I execute the plan."

"Very well." Aizen told him. "My brothers and sisters who among you will help aid this man to further along our plans for the future?"

"I will Aizen-sama!"

"Ya you might as well include me too coz it's been a little boring in here and I need to keep him out of trouble you know!?'

"Ah it seems you two are always inseparable if no one objects then you two will go to the otherworld immediately while this good man executes our plan."

"Yes Lord Aizen, as you command!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Elsewhere....._

Up a hill, a lone individual stands tall surveying the surrounding country side. Kokoa Shuzen looked on as if she is in another world all on her own. She feels the disgusting oppressive power again and to this day it makes her shudder as her spine tingles up her body. Oh she would like to ignore this feeling and actually feels ashamed that for some reason or other, she is afraid. There she admits it she is very much afraid of this power and she is ashamed that such words would come across her mind. However, it irks her that she is so and her pride as a vampire will not yield to such destructive thinking. What would Moka-oneesama would say? Would she be ashamed of her because she is such a coward and will not face a worthy and powerful opponent? What kind of vampire is she then if she is going to run away? Thinking all these things made her even more angrier and her feelings of fear disappeared and her fighting spirit renewed. Of course she didn't expect her sister whose power is almost swallowed by the overwhelming force and she felt another power that almost equaled hers in whatever state she is in at this moment.

"_No, Moka-oneesama must have been injured or has come in contact with water! " _She thought to herself. "_Because I know for a fact that she is more powerful than this!"_

"Kokoa-sama, I think that Moka-sama is in danger, chu!" Nazo informed her.

"Yes I am well aware of that Nazo-kun!"

"So what are we to do, Kokoa-sama?" he asked. "That is the very same power that almost defeated Moka-sama that one time and I feel that he is even more powerful than the last time!"

Kokoa is loath to admit it but it would seem that the little brown bat is right! He might be a little pest and annoying sometimes but she knows when to listen to him as he is an expert in evaluating such things. Somehow this monster has acquired even more power while her big sister's and the other one beside her is growing ever weaker. If she does not intervene then her beloved sister might perish and she wouldn't be able to look at herself in the mirror, let alone her father if she let this happen! So for better or for worse, she must help her sister defeat this threat and who knows, she might score a few brownie points from her sister and anything that would make them a little closer is alway a good thing in her book! So she gathered all her courage and prepared for the titanic battle to come!

"Come on Nazo-kun let's go!"

"Kokoa-sama wait for me!"

_Meanwhile......_

Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby, and Mizore arrived at spot where the saw the huge explosion. When they arrived they are left dumbfounded at the level of destruction that have been wrought as whatever structure that was standing there before H. Ichigo destroyed the area. All that is left is a huge crater and a large swat of forest got incinerated and got uprooted and blown away. They have expected a lot of damage but they could have never dreamed that so much devastation and destructive power coming from a human! It would seem that he somehow got stronger the last time he appeared and thinking about going against a monster like that made them sick to their stomach and weak in the knees.

"We can't turn tail and run now girls, Tsukune (and Moka) needs our help!" Yukari encouraged everyone.

"Ya easy for you to say shrimp, just thinking about fighting him again making me sick!" Kurumu told her.

"Girl we have no time to argue amongst ourselves, we have a job to do!" Ruby advised them. "There's plenty enough time to bicker and argue AFTER we defeat the enemy!"

"So does anybody know where they all went?" Mizore asked. "I would like to get this over with sometime today!"

"Heh, just follow the path of destruction I'd gather!" Yukari said.

Sure enough large chunks of the forest were mowed down and continued what seemed to be a couple of miles. If they follow this path, then surely they would find the 3 combatants at the end. They then felt a shock wave and saw a huge explosion not far from where they are now. Well that confirmed their suspicions where the other 3 were fighting. Kurumu then signaled her friends and they all formed a circle.

"Alright girls, it's now or never!" she said fiercely. "We either save Tsukune or die trying!"

"That's right, between the 4 of us surely we can't lose!" Yukari said.

"We take our stand now and show our worth!" Ruby said passionately. "We defeat this madman and save all our friends!"

"Ya so I guess we should go now." Mizore said nonchalantly. "I want to go home, eat, take a warm bath, and catch my favorite t.v. show you know."

After pumping themselves up and prepared physically and mentally for the coming battle, they shouted a battle cry in unison and all of them transformed to their true monster form. Kurumu in her succubus form, Mizore in her ice maiden form. Yukari and Ruby summoned their respective wands which glowed with magical power. After each of them transformed, they all broke their circle and ran towards the final confrontation.

_At the battlefield......_

Tsukune barely had enough time to raise his sword to block the powerful downward strike H. Ichigo unleashed on them. His hands temporarily went numb from the strike and he almost lost his balance as the ground underneath him buckled from the force of the blow. Moka then took advantage of the opening that presented itself. She then warned Tsukune that she was going to attack him and communicated her desire to counter attack by raising her power rapidly.

He then sensed her power and briefly looked back towards her. When their eyes met, he nodded that he understood. He then shunpoed suddenly and just as quickly Moka rapidly closed the distance between them and hit H. Ichigo with one of her patented kicks. The blow launched him towards hundreds of feet into the air and Moka suddenly appeared above him and then kicked him again that sent him flying towards the ground causing a massive crater. Tsukune then followed up with a technique that he just recently learned. However, he tweaked it a little bit instead of multiple bursts of power he concentrated it into one huge blast instead.

"JUUMAN SEMISHIGURE JINSOKU!!!" (Rapid hundred thousand cricket chirping outburst)

As soon as he said the words, he extended his left arm toward H. Ichigo's position and a ball of power begins to form while at the same time he quickly struck his sword twice and his sword begins to vibrate with power as well. He then motioned his left arm as if he let the ball go and it indeed began to drop. As it fell toward the ground, Tsukune swung his sword at the same time. As he swung downward, his sword burst with energy and it struck the ball and an a powerful explosion rocked the whole area. The burst of power exploded in a 45 degree angle hundreds of feet toward the air. Tsukune and Moka at the same time appeared and met about 25 yards from the explosion. He took a glance at her, smiled briefly and looked back to were the explosion occurred.

As Moka expected, Tsukune is rapidly learning techniques that she could have sworn have not learned during the week that he was training with Ichigo. It is amazing to her that with every new discovered technique is more powerful than the last. She is sure that the power output that this new technique was felt by all the students at the Academy. She guesses that training under threat of death does wonders and it shows. However, she senses that last attack must have drained a lot of his energy as she noticed that he is heavily sweating and taking big gulps of air.

"_No, Tsukune won't last long if this keeps up!" _ Moka said to herself. "_This fight has to end and it has to end now!"_

"Moka, don't worry about me, I'm alright." Tsukune assured her. "I just need a little bit of time to recuperate that's all."

He boldly reached for her hand gently squeezed firmly but gently to reassure her. Moka's cheeks turned pink in embarrassment. This cannot be, she couldn't believe that she blushed like a little school girl...again! Three times in one day is way too much in her estimation and her pride will not tolerate such sentimental feelings even though a part of her wants to stay in this position with Tsukune's hand interlaced with hers forever. She resisted the temptation to rest her head on his shoulder and thought of disengaging her hand from his but just this once she will look the other way and let whatever is happening unfold and let herself enjoy this rare occasion that her outer self has monopolized for too long!

"**This looks rather touching to me but that is if I had the heart to care!"**

They released their hands and looked behind them. Not far away from them, H. Ichigo is sitting on a rock and his sword sticking in the ground. He is giving them one his one of maniacal smiles that sent chills up their spines. However it seemed that he didn't quite withstood Tsukune's last attack as he is bleeding on the forehead and there was a vertical gash running down his chest. At last it would seem that both their efforts are having a positive impact at last. Even though this fight is still far from over, at least they know that they are not fighting for nothing. Moka however ignored the disappointment when they released their hands and concentrated instead at the enemy before them.

"Ichigo, do you hear me?" Moka shouted to him. "Why don't you reign in this maniac and take control of yourself!"

"**Sorry, but Ichigo can't hear you so all your shouting is useless!"**

"Ichigo, common man I know you're stronger that this freak!" Tsukune added.

"**Tch, another insect that doesn't listen!"**

"Prepare yourself Tsukune, he's coming!"

"I know..."

H. Ichigo then disappeared and reappeared behind them. Both of them reacted and Tsukune was able to block the strike and Moka counter attacked with a kick that sent him flying. However, their enemy expected this and braced himself so that instead of flying out of control, he simply slid about 45 yards while gouging large chunks of rock from the ground. Tsukune and Moka then quickly pressed their advantage and both of them attacked simultaneously. They threw the fastest strikes that their weakened states could manage however, it would seem that they couldn't hit him at all. So they changed tactics and Tsukune threw Moka at H. Ichigo. With Tsukune following close behind and as soon as the enemy counter attack, Tsukune moved in and did a counter of his own. H. Ichigo barely dodged that powerful strike however, it would seem that he moved quickly enough to get a glancing blow instead of the taking severe damage. However, it would seem that H. Ichigo ignored his wounds and continued attacking. Finally the enemy saw a good opening and took them out simultaneously. Moka and Tsukune both flew backwards and shattered the north face of a hill. The enemy came rapidly and the both of them dodged out of the way just in time for him to slice a solid hill in two quite easily.

But H. Ichigo is forced again to be on the defensive as a huge bolt of lightning struck his position from a seemingly cloudless sky. Then suddenly Kurumu flew in and took a swipe with her claws but Ichigo is able to block this strike. He then senses that something is going to happen behind him so he kicked Kurumu away from him and gave him enough time to block every single one of the icicle spears that Mizore launched at him.

"**Ah as they say the more the merrier!"**

"Tsukune, Moka-san are you alright?" Yukari asked.

"Yes, but what are you guys doing here!" Tsukune asked.

"We're to help you take this guy down, baka!" Kurumu told him.

"That's not the point, we appreciate your help but you'll going to end up getting killed instead!" Moka told them.

"No, Moka-san with your condition you won't be able to beat him!" Yukari said.

"She's right Moka, at least with all of us helping out we might have a slim chance of victory." Ruby told her.

"Besides, from the looks of you, it looks like you're about to drop dead from exhaustion!" Mizore added. "At least, let us share your burden....Ichigo is our friend too you know!"

"Moka give it up, they're not going to back down." Tsukune said "They could have ran for the hills but they chose to help us as foolish as it would seem. Protesting whether or not they get in the way or get themselves killed would only fall on deaf ears."

"Fine, let it be known that I have tried my best to persuade the lot of you to get out of here to safety. I am not responsible to whatever happens to you'll as this is what you'll decided on your own."

As Moka finished her words suddenly she felt a great power coming rapidly and going strait for H. Ichigo. Reacting to this new threat he raised his sword to block a powerful strike from above. With a motion of his all arm he pushed the attacker away from him but the stranger gracefully somersaulted a few yards away from him. Moka could not believe her eyes as it would seem that Kokoa has come to their aid.

"Kokoa, you stupid girl, what the hell are you doing here!"

"I'm trying to help you, Oneesama and I won't go away until this man is put down for good!"

"AARRGGHHH!!!" Moka shouted in frustration. "Did everyone lost their damn minds today!"

"It's alright Moka, let them do as they please." Tsukune soothed her. "I'm sure with Kokoa-chan here and the others it's only a matter of time before he goes down!"

"If you say so Tsukune..."

"Now are you ladies ready!?" Tsukune asked. "If we work together we can do anything! Now let's go beat this maniac so we can have our friend back, are you with me!?"

They all shouted in unison and attacked H. Ichigo all at the same time. Time seemed to stop as the fiercest battle of the day rages on for what seemed like an eternity. Mizore and Kurumu and Kokoa attacked him head on while Yukari and Ruby stayed back and harassed him with the strongest elemental spells they know. Tsukune and Moka fought him as well and at the same time served as a safety net for the others as they block his strikes, open up opportunities for others to counter attack, and minimized the damage the others accumulated as they sacrificed whatever power they have so that they can continue pouring the offensive on and not giving H. Ichigo time to think nor react. They attacked in every conceivable angle and every possible combination not letting him time to breath. At last it looked like they were making some progress and a powerful blow from Kokoa that leveled the ground where he stood got him reeling. So they poured on everything they had and Ruby and Yukari managed to tie him up in a binding spell. H. Ichigo struggled to set himself free and with incredible tenacity broke it as soon as the next attacker appeared. Again a strike from Mizore with the help from Kurumu staggered him and the two young witches bound him in an even stronger spell than before. And again he broke free but it seemed that last attack took a lot out of him. A simultaneous strike from Moka and Tsukune had him in the ropes and Kokoa attacked right after and with the last of their strength Yukari and Ruby used a forbidden spell and perhaps the strongest binding spell as it had several layers of enchantment and the last layer draining spiritual power and in some instances anyone's life force rapidly. The said spell supposedly was used to disable a demon lord some 2000 years ago and was banished to the netherworld. However, the spell is too complicated to chant and too dangerous for someone to get caught in it and it also drained the power of the casters as well. It would seem that even H. Ichigo couldn't get free out of this one this time....

"**A heh he he he ha hah hah hah ha ha!" **H. Ichigo laughed gleefully. "**Don't think that you've won, I have plenty of fight yet!"**

Ominously H. Ichigo began to glow in an evil black aura and how ever incredible it may seem his power begins to grow exponentially. They then were hit with the most sickening and overwhelming power that almost knocked the breath out of all of them. Tiny cracks begin to form on the surface of the binding spell and with every passing moment that his power grows ever larger, they formed just as fast. So while he is still captured, they decided to finish it quickly before he grows strong enough to break free yet again. With all their remaining strength they charge him head on but all their efforts were in vain. As they approach him, the cracks raced throughout the whole length of the spell's surface and with an explosion of tremendous power blew all of them away sending them all flying in every direction. Only, Moka and Tsukune were able to recover quickly enough to minimize the damage but at last in doing so they have spent the last of their strength. The others could barely move. Yukari and Ruby were unconscious as they took the negative feedback from the spell when it was broken. Kurumu tried to stand up but failed and she is cut on her forehead and several places. Mizore is resting on a tree that she crashed through and she did not move but thankfully she is still breathing. Kokoa held her right shoulder as her arm dangled helplessly as it is broken and she too tried to stand up but she sat down instead wincing in pain from her injuries. Moka and Tsukune were the only ones left standing. Moka is breathing heavily and she too is cut and bleeding from several places. Tsukune has a cut above his eyebrow and blood flowed freely down his face. He could barely hold Yamazakura up but with great effort and tenacity on his part, he lifted his sword in a defensive stance. He hardly could breathe as he gulped the air as if he wasn't getting enough.

H. Ichigo slowly but surely walked towards them. He too looked a little worse for wear but it looked like he had recovered as he gathered his energy earlier to get himself free from the spell. He is smiling because for the first time he almost lost to a couple of insects but his overwhelming power squashes them in the end. He is almost impressed that they had him on the ropes awhile back and the fact that they have the courage to face him in battle. He would lament the fact that he has to kill them now. But he will kill them swiftly as they deserved a quick and painless death as a reward for there futile efforts however commendable. He would miss the silver haired witch the most though as she is the first one to push him to his limits. It is too bad that she too had to die. He is approaching the prey at a rapid pace now as he would like to savor as he ran them both through. It is after all appropriate because it seems that the two of them are very close, almost like lovers really. He is almost sorry that he had to kill them because these two has fought him not at their best. Oh he knew that they were severely weakened, so he had to adjust to them so it would be a fair fight!

"Ichigo, can you hear me?" Tsukune pleaded. "I know you can hear me, dammit! You have to come back to us man. Everyone you see here has fought so that they can have their friend back. Was it not you who came from the real world so that you can help a couple of strangers from Hollow attacks? Don't let their sacrifice be in vain! Come on man I know you are much stronger than this maniac!

"He's right Ichigo!" Moka began. "You are many things to everyone here in this academy and the human world. Are you not a brother, a student, a son, a friend, and most importantly a hero? Are you going to let this madman push you around destroy the things most important to you? Are you going to let your friends die because you cannot assert control over your power? I don't care about fighting you anymore, I just want my precious friend to come back to me!"

"**I told you I am in control now....."**

However, he stopped and got a hold of his head. It would seem that Ichigo is trying to reassert himself again. He dropped Zangetsu as he grabbed a hold of his hair as trying to pull them out.

"**NO, not now! Not when I am having so much fun!"**

A struggle within Ichigo begins as both combatants tried to wrest control from the other. H. Ichigo sank to his knees as he fought as hard as he could to prevent Ichigo from pushing him away again.

"That's it Ichigo fight him, I know you can win, I know you are stronger than he will ever be!" Tsukune urged.

The girls slowly got up and slowly come to Moka and Tsukune, their injuries were already healing. Cuts and bruises began to disappear and former flawlessness of their beautiful figures began to return as they were before. When they saw that Ichigo has finally began to reassert himself again, they too cheered him on to fight harder. At last Ichigo took hold of the mask and ripped it out of his face. As he did so his eyes turned back to the gentle, serious, and yet mischievous Ichigo that they all know so well. He smiled at them and thanked for their words of encouragement and his eyes rolled back and fell to the ground unconscious. Moka was faster than any of them and she caught him before he could hit the ground. All of them were in tears as the wish that they have so fervently asked for was granted to them.

"Rest now Ichigo, my dear friend, time enough for you to heal and fight another day!" Moka whispered to him.

A/N...wheeww well finally that little story arc is over...so tell me what you think...and as usual thanks for the review folks and keep it coming...The next few chapters are going to be a little bit harder for the gang so look forward to it and I'm planning about 3 chapters ahead already but I just need to get all the events and the revelations and all that strait...and that's sort of hard coz I have a really bad addiction to Persona 4 right now...You'll should buy that game and play it...Yes it's that good...As for the question of Tsukune becoming a visored...the answer is yes and no and leave it at that for now...Hey I have to get you guys to come back now...don't wanna spoil it for you and all...heh...So anyway as usual read and review and I don't own any of this stuff blah, blah, blah....So enjoy and I'll see you next chapter....


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

Ichigo is a little puzzled to say the least. He is on his way to a place not far from the school because Moka has invited him to discuss something with a matter of importance. This is perhaps the first time that Moka had actually invited him to anything let alone talk to him directly. With all the time he has spent here in this world, she has always been with the gang and especially with Tsukune and perhaps acted a little shy towards him. Ichigo had to smile, those two however awkward does make a cute couple if Tsukune would just grow a spine and ask her out already! But Ichigo guesses that he might want to take his time and let things just unravel, it is probably for the best and maybe even more fun that way!

When he arrived at the appointed time and place, he was surprised a little bit that Moka and Tsukune are waiting for him on the middle of an open field. He approached them said his greetings to the two and went strait to the business at hand.

"So Moka what is this all about?"

"Well, it's not really me who want to talk to you." Moka told him. "It's actually umm her...."

"You mean Inner Moka wants to talk to me...about what exactly?"

"Well she wouldn't tell so I guess it would be better if you talk to her instead." she said. "She has been a little anxious and a little impatient that we get started."

"Okay, sure...."

Tsukune then removed the Rosario that sealed Moka's powers and physical and mental metamorphosis began. Her long and lovely pink hair begins to turn to silver, her eyes became like cat's eyes and turned to crimson and her body became a little more muscular and her bosom got a little bigger and her bottom became a little firmer. As she opened her eyes, her demeanor and her attitude changed from the sweet and innocent Outer Moka to the demanding, confident and aristocratic Inner Moka, the part of herself that is her true nature. Inner Moka walked towards Ichigo and he couldn't help but notice how her hips sway in a sexy manner and how her movements have become elegant and graceful. Ichigo knew about her and this is the first time that they would actually meet in person. He heard that she is very strong as he got wind of the incident from the others how she matched H. Ichigo blow for blow when_ he_ escaped for the first time.....

"Come, Ichigo walk with me...."

"Uh sure...."

They then walked to the middle of the open field and looked at him with her probing crimson eyes and he met her gaze and tried to guess what she is thinking. Ichigo still doesn't know what this is all about but he'll find out soon enough. The silence is palpable as Ichigo heard the wind blowing and trees swayed gently and the wild life, if there is one in this world at all, gone about their daily lives. The silence lasted for a few minutes and finally Moka asked him the most bizarre thing....

"Ichigo, spar with me!"

He didn't have time to answer as Moka suddenly rushed him. He felt her power suddenly shot through the roof and he knows that from the look on her face that she is serious about all of this and if he didn't get on the ball he's probably not getting out of this scrape unscathed. At this rate he won't survive this encounter and he won't get a strait answer so he decided to humor her. However, for somebody who's trying to spar it sure don't look like she's not going to go easy on him. But he expects that from her as she is only fulfilling her vampire's instinct to fight. So as soon as she is about to strike, he released the power of his zanpakutoō and used bankai at the last moment and blocked her attack. A powerful shock wave exploded when Ichigo's sword and Moka's hand clashed.

"Very good Ichigo, I'm glad that you see things my way!" Moka smiled at him.

"You know me I only aim to please!" Ichigo replied with a grin.

"Then it would please me for you to give it your all and don't hold back!"

"I wouldn't ever dream of doing such a thing!"

Then in a blink of an eye they both disappeared out of site and fought at speeds that Tsukune could hardly follow. Even at this level and only using Ichigo's bankai, he is able to match Moka's tremendous speed and power. In fact, in some instances Ichigo seems to be faster than she is but her instinct and her vast knowledge of fighting naturally compensated for that weakness. They sparred for a good 5 minutes before they reappeared again in the middle of the the battlefield. Tsukune looked on anticipating what would happen next.

"Very good Ichigo, as usual your fighting prowess impresses me."

"Thank you ma'am for the compliment....so what is this all about anyway."

"We'll get to the heart of the matter right about now actually." Moka told him seriously. "I think we've warmed up long enough. The true test commences right now!"

"I don't understand..."

"You'll see soon enough."

Suddenly with speed that Ichigo couldn't quite follow, Moka disappeared and out of no where, reappeared right in front of him and as soon as she closed the gap between them, delivered one of her devastating kicks to the face that sent Ichigo flying at a tremendous speed, hitting the ground a couple of times, crashed and mowed down shrubs and trees and finally had come to a complete stop and crashing into a hill grinding it to rubble and a tremendous explosion of rock and dust could be seen from miles away as the smoke from the impact made it's way hundreds of feet into the air and where it could be all be clearly seen if anyone was watching from miles away. As soon as the Shinigami crashed into the hill, he got up immediately but unfortunately when he had done so he succumb to the dark side of his other half and Tsukune again felt the nasty overwhelming and oppressive power of the demon that is H. Ichigo. He unsheathed Yamazakura and released it in it's shikai state. He has to be ready just in case Moka needed his help taking him down. However, when Moka saw him with his sword at the ready, she told him....

"Tsukune sheathe your sword, he's mine!" Moka said sharply but softened her tone slightly when she told him next. "I have it under control, so please trust me."

"And I do trust you with all my life, so be it then Moka I leave it up to you!"

"Thank you!" Moka said blushing.

To her annoyance her body seems to do things without her permission whenever she is near Tsukune or even talking to him. However at the same time, she didn't know when it happened though, but she finds that she didn't really mind at all as it is a pleasant feeling. But she cannot afford to be distracted at the moment as her powerful enemy emerges from the ruins of what used to be a hill he could attack from anywhere at any moment. Time enough for her to contemplate all of these feelings when she gets sealed up again but it is not the time to think about anything but concentrate on her opponent.

No matter how much he sees him in this state Tsukune can't seem to get use to the fact that his friend has this monstrous power living inside him. He wonders if he had to fight everyday of his life so that this side of him won't consume him whole. That also got him thinking if Ichigo had a dark twisted version of himself would he have it as well? Tsukune shivered at that possibility but at this point he hasn't been pushed enough to his limits that something like a H. Tsukune would come out, at least not yet anyway. A tingle in his spine made him shook him again and tried to concentrate on the battle at hand.

It would seem that H. Ichigo didn't waste any time and he rushed Moka with intention to kill and destroy. He disappeared at the last moment and suddenly appeared again in front of her and punched her in the gut that sent her sliding a 80 feet with her heels firmly digging on the ground gouging bit's of rock and cutting deep furrows into the earth and sending clouds of dust high into the air. When she finally stopped, she looked warily where he would attack next but her eyes widened when she sensed movement from behind her and simply disappeared as he appeared behind her with powerful attack that annihilated the ground where she stood mere seconds ago.

"_I have to be careful, I don't want to have to hurt Ichigo to stop this monster!" _ Moka thought. "_I have to end this quickly then!"_

And so they exchanged blow after blow, producing shock waves so powerful that it shook the area as if in throes of an earthquake and shook the far away academy to it's very foundations. A particularly immense hit shattered every window in the Academy and it was a good thing that it was the weekend and there were no one there that got injured. But with each minute that passed by, she is somehow loosing ground to him as if every second that they fought he's getting stronger or is it that she's getting weaker? Nevertheless, she is still a vampire and a vampire does not run out of power quite easily. What would her father say? And she probably won't hear the end of it from Kahlua-oneechan and Oneesama as well if she losses now! Her pride will not have it! But how can she stop him she wonders?

"_Think Moka what happened in the last two fights that made Ichigo reassert himself again!"_

She thought about the times that they have fought so far and it was obvious that he always had the upper hand during the fights. But when he was about to win, it would seem that Ichigo would finally win that internal battle and take control of his body and....

"_That's it!"_

She waited patiently as H. Ichigo relentlessly attack her. She dodged every powerful hit that cut huge swats of trees down with one strike and blocked tremendously and impossibly strong blows that created 30 foot craters across and perhaps as deep as well. One particularly nasty attack is coming up and he carelessly raised both his hands up to deliver the strike. Moka recognized her chance and with all the speed and power that she could muster, disappeared and reappeared to deliver another patented kick in the face but this time she aimed it at the mask! H. Ichigo flew hundreds of feet away skipping on the ground like a rock and finally crashed on the ground itself. When Ichigo emerged, pieces of his mask fell down and disintegrated and he finally came back to normal again. He walked a few feet before he stopped and went down on both knees sweating and bleeding profusely in numerous cut and scrapes from all over his body.

Sweat covered him from head to toe and he is gasping for air as if he is desperately needed the air really badly. Moka slowly walked up to him and recognized that he is Ichigo and is back to normal again.

"It would seem that my gamble is right that if I destroy the mask, you would come back to normal!"

"So that was your reason to have dragged me all the way here so you could prove a point!" Ichigo said rather heatedly.

"No I wanted to tell you that this problem that we have is quite a distraction for me and most certainly to you! I cannot fight the coming battles ahead if I have to turn around and have to defeat an opponent that has power equal to my own! I cannot in good conscience kill a friend who has done so much for myself, my friends, and this academy. If you cannot control this monster inside you then I do not need you, I'm sure that between Tsukune and I we will be able to stem this Hollow menace on our own and if need be I can do all this alone, it matters not to me. So what will it be, will you abandon this academy and leave this problem to me and believe me the Hollow will know their place once I am through with them or will you fight right beside me? Make your choice...."

"Well if you put it that way.....I thank you for your honesty." Ichigo answered. "Damn I can't believe I have to find that bastard Hirako and take him up on his offer...maybe!"

"Ichigo who's this Hirako person you're talking about?" Tsukune asked as he went up to them.

"He has the same "problem" that I do but for some reason he can control the Hollow inside him and he is himself when the mask is present." Ichigo told him. "If I can find him and get him to tell me how to control it then this power might not be such a burden after all."

"It doesn't matter what methods you use, all I ask is just be able to control this dark power." Moka told him. "I want you to be ready when the true battle starts and I can feel that it will be sooner rather than later. Do what you have to do, come back when you finally mastered your Hollow!"

"I understand, actually wanted to do something about it but never had the chance to figure out what to do, now you gave me the excuse to explore this..."

"So Ichigo are you leaving us? Tsukune asked.

"Yes but only temporarily, it doesn't sit well with me but Moka has a point, she can't always bail us out when my inner Hollow runs amok. I would rather have her concentrate protecting this academy than her running around fighting me every time it got loose. I take it that you and Tsukune will take my place in my absence?"

"Don't worry about it....Moka and I should be enough to get the job done!"

"Do not worry no one gets consumed on my watch just come back to us when you have conquered this and become stronger!"

"I will you can count on it!" Ichigo smiled. Then he simply disappeared.

"Come Tsukune, I will take up your training." Moka said blushing. "Don't take it the wrong way as this is only to make you stronger understand!"

Tsukune gulped at that statement. He never expected that she would offer to train him let alone personally getting involved with such a trivial matter. But he recognizes that she is trying to help in her own way. It would be interesting what methods she would use to make him stronger. He smiled at her and he couldn't help but tease her a little bit.

"Why thank you, Moka!" Tsukune smiled at her. "Ichigo's cool and all but it would be a rather refreshing experience to go at a different pace and I am really looking forward to training with a beautiful girl for once!"

Moka to her endless annoyance blushed in embarrassment but secretly in her heart she too was looking forward to training with him and this is an opportunity to get to know him a little better. She can't of course admit it to him as her reputation as a vampire would suffer. Her pride will not let that image of her get ruined just because she found an excuse to get closer to him. So she put on her most sternest look but she is secretly excited to begin...

"B-baka, don't slack off just because Ichigo is not here!" Inside, she cursed herself for being nervous and reasserted her confident manner. "He may have been going easy on you but I am a strict teacher and when we train I want you to give me your all, understand?'

"Yes, sensei I do understand so please teach me all you know!" Tsukune teased.

"Y-you, s-stop that and get serious!"

"Your right Moka, I apologize." Tsukune told her. "But it's just so much fun teasing you and making you blush. I think it's rather cute!"

"Alright enough and let us begin!" Moka blushed even more.

"Yes, ma'am!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_5 days later...._

It has been 5 days since Ichigo left for his training. It has been business as usual and it has been relatively peaceful with an occasional Hollow attack here and there. But as Moka and Tsukune promised they have taken Ichigo's place as the guardians of the the academy in his absence. Tsukune himself has gotten stronger since he and Moka have secretly been training together after school. The other girls are obviously oblivious of this little fact and Inner Moka insisted in fact demanded it to be that way. They fawn over him all day and it is only fair that she monopolizes his time after school when everyone has already gone home. Not that she complains about any of the attention and all but it would be a complete utter disaster if the other girls find out that they were training behind their backs and such a thing would probably get misconstrued into some twisted and illogical misunderstanding.

Outer Moka herself has also been having one of her jealous fits lately ever since he and her other self have gotten a little closer these past few days and so at this moment she isn't talking to him which to Tsukune has been pure torturous hell. Yes he will get skewered like a shish ka bob and get thrown hitting hills and trees at ridiculous speeds, get cut a million times and even bleed from all over and he would shrug it all off but Moka not talking to him is far more devastating than fighting and getting severely injured at the hands of his opponents. It didn't sit well with him that he couldn't hear her sweet and angelic voice nor see her unearthly beauty. Although somehow Inner Moka placated her moody and petulant Outer self and convinced her that there was nothing going on and the training was purely to get ready for any trouble at a moments notice. Still skeptical at her Inner self, Outer Moka eventually came around and made up with him to his relief.

The other girls also sensed that something was amiss first when Ichigo mysteriously disappeared and second when Moka and Tsukune would vanish after the newspaper club ended everyday. Mizore with her stalking skills took it upon herself to follow them but she seem to always lose them when she definitely thought she had them cornered and didn't have anywhere else to go. When she reported to the others that her efforts were in the end in vain and has lost them when she thought that she had them cornered, they have decided to pool their resources and work together to see where they were going after school. Even with their combined efforts they still managed to fail miserably.

"I do not like this, those two have been acting really strange lately!" Kurumu ranted. "I will not accept this, I cannot afford those two getting closer to one another and I know you'll feel the same!"

"True, it does seem that their behavior has been rather strange lately." Ruby contemplated. "However, I trust the both of them and I am sure that they wouldn't do anything inappropriate. I know Tsukune is a gentleman and as such he would never do anything that would jeopardize our princess's chastity nor Moka would try to gain the upper hand since they are alone. The only one I would be worried about is Inner Moka, now that one would probably take advantage of this situation. I noticed that "she" has been treating Tsukune differently than before.

"Why do you say that Ruby-chan?" Yukari asked curiously.

"Well there were fleeting moments that "she" would blush constantly whenever she's near Tsukune but only for an instant. She is also much more tolerant of Tsukune's informality and familiarity of her and yet treats everyone else with her usual cold and superior demeanor. I may be just imagining all of it though or maybe I'm just over analyzing all of this...."

"Regardless, Moka CANNOT have an advantage over us when it comes to Tsukune." Kurumu huffed. "We are all equals here, surely you ladies agree that winning Tsukune's heart is our main goal! There will be no unfair advantage that would elevate one over the other. As such it is our duty to break Moka's monopoly over Tsukune's time...."

"Ya so you can take advantage of him yourself, huh?" Mizore interrupted.

"W-what the hell are you talking about Mizore? Kurumu stammered.

"Just as I though, to be honest though I myself would have taken advantage of this situation." she replied. "Because after all as they say "all is fair in love and war!"

Yukari recognized the signs of a useless argument brewing between them so she summoned two tubs in the air to knock both of them silly. She too is concerned that those two have been getting along too well lately. But, she has to trust them after all because they are her friends. Besides, if she is to win Tsukune's heart she has to get stronger so that she can help him fight the Hollows and perhaps grow a little taller and get some curves in the right places to even compete with the others! She sighed, she wonders when in the world she's going to be a woman already!

"So has anybody seen Ichigo lately?" Mizore asked rubbing her head. "I haven't seen him in almost a week."

"Nope not really, the last time I saw him though was 5 days ago." Yukari told her. "I ran into him and asked why he was in a hurry and he told me that Moka-san wanted to talk to him about something and after that I haven't seen him anywhere in the school since."

"Hmm, that's why Tsukune took over his job." Mizore said. "I noticed too that Moka-san has been helping him with the Hollow hunting....interesting."

"Strange, he wouldn't have left without telling anyone." Ruby said thinking. "I'm sure that whatever he had to do was important enough that he trusted those two with his job. Still why would he suddenly drop everything though...."

"If anybody would know it would probably be those two, right?" Kurumu said. "They probably were the last ones to see him. If we want to know where Ichigo went we should ask them where he went."

"Yes Ichigo has been gone far too long, I don't feel comfortable not having him here with us." Ruby said worriedly.

"Indeed, I too am quite worried." Yukari added. "As of now we are far too vulnerable if a particularly strong Hollow suddenly appeared to attack."

"Then we should find those two and ask them where he went then." Kurumu said rather enthusiastically.

"Ya right, you want an excuse to see what Tsukune is doing right?" Mizore said mischievously.

"W-what I don't know what your talking about!"

"You know Kurumu you are so transparent, do you know that?"

"Am not....what about you, don't you want to see what Tsukune's been doing after school" Kurumu asked her.

"Am too....why yes as a matter of fact, I do want to see what beloved is doing with his spare time unlike you though I'm honest with my feelings...."

"Why you...wanna fight!"

"Bring it on girlfriend!"

Again two tubs appeared and hit the two arguing girls in the head that knocked them both unconscious. While the two of them laid down on the floor counting the stars that suddenly spun around their heads, Ruby and Yukari looked down on their friends and shook their heads.

"What a bunch of idiots!" Yukari said.

"Yes indeed Yukari-chan, yes indeed!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The real world- 5 days ago...._

Ichigo with the help of the creepy bus driver, arrived at the real world in no time flat. After making a stop around the corner, he said his thanks and the bus drove off and disappeared again towards the tunnel. Now that he is alone he needed to find Shinji Hirako quickly so he can get back to the Academy as soon as possible. Suddenly he felt strong spiritual pressure coming from the south. He used multiple flash steps in that direction and quickly found it's source. The disturbance came from an abandoned building. He entered through the door and walked around for a little bit.

"Ichigo I see that you have found this place." someone said from above.

When Ichigo stopped and looked up and Shinji and along with seven others were waiting for him above the collapsed second floor. Ichigo didn't recognize any of the others other than Shinji. The others were looking at him, probing, measuring and scrutinizing his every movement.

"So are you ready to join us yet?" Shinji asked him.

"Hell no!"

"What the hell do you mean hell no!" he replied after picking himself up from falling.

"Don't get me wrong, I didn't come here to buddy up with you guys and join you." Ichigo began. "I'm only here to use you so that you can teach me how to suppress my inner Hollow and nothing more!"

"And if we refuse?"

"Then if you don't teach me, I'll beat it out of you by force!"

"Heh, I like to see you try!"

Ichigo jumped and rushed Shinji who was calm as he nonchalantly unsheathed his sword just in time for them clash head on. They fought without gaining any ground on each other for the next few minutes. The others followed the spirited exchange with much interest as they looked back and forth as the two fought.

"This boy Ichigo must think highly of himself to cross swords with Shinji." Rose said

"Idiot, look closely. Shinji hasn't broken a sweat, he isn't taking this seriously at all!" Lisa told him.

"Although at closer inspection, Ichigo-kun isn't using his full power as well?" Hachi observed.

"Are you kidding me, from the looks of the kid, he's just fighting scared." Love said.

"Scared of what exactly?" Mashiro asked.

"The Hollow what else. I can't believe this kid starts a fight without calling the Hollow first. To think that somebody like that wants to joins us is at this level...." Kensei said.

There was a pause in the battle as the others offered their opinions in the fight. Hiyori was the only one who was silent. When she saw that there was a break from the combat she firmly decided that she needed to take matters into her own hands.

"Hachi, put up a 5 layer barrier will ya...." Hiyori commanded.

"Yes ma'am."

"Hiyorin are you alright?" Mashiro asked her. "Where are you going?"

She didn't answer her and she then suddenly dropped kicked Shinji that sent him spinning like a top and hit the far side of the wall. Ichigo looked at her and then at poor Shinji who slowly picked himself up and start scratching his head. He then concentrated on the new opponent and took measure of her.

"Ichigo you're going about this all wrong." Hiyori began.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we were considering you to join us but it was never your choice but ours." she told him. "If you have the power then show it and join us and we'll teach you all we know. But if you don't then get lost and become a Hollow and die a dog's death!"

Silence.....

"Then if you get it transform already and let's see what ya got!"

"I refuse...."

"**You don't get do you, the decision isn't up to you!"**

"_She turned into a Hollow!" _Ichigo said to himself shocked.

"**If you're that scared to let him out or I'll rip him out of your soul....by force!"**

"Oh, oi, oi, oi, oi!!" Love protested.

"Hey what the hell are you doing Hiyori!" Rose told her.

"Hiyorin this going too far!" Mashiro protested.

Lisa, Hachi, and Kensei looked on and didn't say a word. They knew Hiyori is one of those people who gets her way and once she made up her mind there is no one in the world who can stop her. So they waited how this Ichigo will react.

"**At least transform for us!" **Hiyori said to Ichigo. "**You better do it before you get too scared or you seriously get yourself killed!"**

to be continued....

A/N....The cliffhangers are seriously getting to be a bad habit but I know you'll want to know what happens next right....As you can see it closely follows the manga I just tweaked it to fit this story. Thanks to Alhazad 2003 for the review and pointing out that Moka was out of character....I reread it again and indeed she wouldn't plead like that...although the reason why she pleaded like that in the last chapter was so she could stall long enough to get Ichigo to take control...But anyway please tell me if any of the characters are OOC that would be very helpful thanks...Anyway as always thanks for the reviews keep em coming...and I don't own Rosario coz if I did I would have been filthy rich from all the royalties already and you wouldn't be enjoying this fanfic right now right....heh...Until next time.....


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_The real world=5 days ago_

Hoyori suddenly appeared right in front of Ichigo and a huge explosion rocked the building. If it wasn't for Hachi's barriers the explosion would have destroyed the building and probably taken 10 city blocks along with it. Hachi however, wasn't feeling too good trying to contain the power of the explosion. Ichigo wasn't fairing any better either as he had massive wound from all over his body that bled. The others were transfixed watching the events unfold above them.

"**I told you to stop screwing around!" **Hiyori told Ichigo. **"I told you not to be scared Ichigo!"**

"I'm not afraid...."

"**Alright if your not why not use your bankai and make things interesting!"**

"Shut up..."

"**Ah I see, you're afraid that if you use your bankai you'll lose control of your Hollow again huh!"**

"I told you to shut up!"

"**You make me sick to my stomach trembling like a helpless lamb! Fine if you don't want to use bankai or transform then I'll kill you where you stand!" **Hiyori shouted. **"It's game over for you!"**

With unnatural speed that Ichigo could hardly follow, Hiyori unsheathed her sword and rushed him for her attack. He barely had time to block the strike but the attack was so strong that it bit deeply into Zangetsu and finally broke it and her attack sliced him up horizontally. He doesn't understand why this little brat can control her Hollow. But he must persevere and observe if he hold out long enough surely he can figure things out. The fight for Ichigo however, didn't fare so well as she is tearing through him so easily. At last he was struck with another fatal blow that sent him falling to the floor. But before he hit it though, H. Ichigo came out unbidden and Hiyori is unprepared for when he rushed her and got an iron grip on her throat. Her mask crumbled to pieces and he dragged all the way to the far wall and hit it with tremendous force. The others were surprised at how quickly he moved and how ferociously he counter attacked. However they all moved in unison as they noticed that Hiyori was not defending herself and is being choked to death. Just like that they were all on top of H. Ichigo all their swords unsheathed and got him off their comrade before she gets herself killed. Shiji quietly broke the mask and instantaneously Ichigo turned back to normal.

"That is enough!" Shinji declared. He looked at Hiyori. "I hope you don't have anymore complaints eh Hiyori?"

Hiyori just looked at him not saying a word as she tried to gasp for air. Shinji looked at her to see if she was alright and after determining that she looks like she won't have any lasting damage other than a blow to her pride, he looked at Ichigo to see if he too was alright. He is amazed, his power is unlike anything he has ever encountered before and he had a very long and interesting life to show for it. He knows that with a lot of patience and a hell of a whole lot of training on Ichigo's part, someday his tremendous power would surpass his and the whole group of Vizards combined! But, first things first, Ichigo has to get his feet wet and must take the plunge first to a whole new world. He just hopes that his tenacity and strong will is enough so that he survives the coming travails ahead!

"You should figured it out by now that you don't suppress your Hollow with your mind and spirit alone but you must crush it deep within your soul!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Youkai Academy-the present, location unknown_

Two people emerged from the Garganta gate that opened out of nowhere in the middle of an open field miles from the Academy. The two couldn't have been any different from each other. The first one is a huge man that towered his counter-part who barely surpasses the taller man's waist. The larger of the two had black skin and had 3 unusual ridges that ran along his bald head. He had side burns and some unusual red markings under his eyes. A jawbone rests under his chin. The small one the other had was quiet, stoic even. He had green eyes and unusual green marking that ran down his eyes as if he was in tears. A broken helmet formed on top left side of his head with a horn protruding from the side. His expression didn't change as he took in the new surroundings but his eyes were constantly moving and evaluating. The two unusual fellows were wearing an unusual white uniforms, each person wearing a different variation of it.

"So Ulquiorra this is where our mission is suppose to be?" the larger one asked. "Kind of a really disgusting and depressing place! Kind of reminds me of Hueco Mundo don't you?"

"It doesn't matter what this place looks like Yammy, the only thing that matters is that we are to fulfill what Aizen-sama wishes and that's the only thing that you need to worry about."

"Ya, ya I know you don't have to remind me." Yammy said. "So what are we suppose to do now?"

"You are are to go to Youkai Academy and abduct a person." someone told him. A mysterious man in a black cloak emerged from the Garganta gate.

"Ok easy enough but what does this person look like and if you don't mind me asking why did you need me and Ulquiorra to do such a simple thing anyway?"

"Here is her picture, memorize it or if it pleases you take it with you." the cloaked man said. "As for your question, Aizen-sama believes that her unusual abilities will be of great use to us in the coming Winter War. He didn't give any details but he emphasized that we needed her power if we are to succeed."

"Ok fair enough, so I take it that this little girl is strong?" Yammy asked in curiosity. "It takes a lot to impress Aizen-sama now a days you know."

"Yes, she is extremely strong, she has defeated multiple opponents easily and several stronger ones already. You must be extremely careful, she is highly dangerous and she is not to be estimated, understand?"

"I see, so you wouldn't mind if I rough her up a little bit then?" Yammy asked grinning.

"Aizen-sama instructed not to kill her, so I don't see why you can't have a little fun." the cloaked man told him. "I will emphasize again, she is extremely strong and do not under estimate her. If you have to draw your zanpakuto do get the job done then so be it, there is no shame to using your power in fulfilling a goal."

"Nah, I don't need to do that, this sounds easy enough!"

"So what are you doing in the mean time?" Ulquiorra asked the cloaked man.

"Fulfilling the bargain Aizen-sama and the secret Organization has agreed upon. Although in many ways they have already failed in acquiring the subject, but you know him he keeps his word!"

"True, so if I may ask what did Aizen-sama promised this Organization?" Ulquiorra asked with curiosity. "If they have already broken the pact why even fulfill his end of the bargain?"

"He promised an army in exchange for the subject." the cloaked man answered. "However, Aizen-sama would have broken negotiations since technically they have failed to deliver but he decided it would be more prudent to use them a while longer."

Another man in a black cloak emerged from the Garganta gate before it closed and quietly stood next to the three. It is difficult to discern what the person under the cloak looked like nor what he is feeling or thinking. He didn't say a word and waited for his instruction and nothing more.

"This man is to be your guide in this god forsaken place." The cloaked man told them. "He knows this world better than anyone and it so happen that he too is a capable man in a fight so he will be an asset to both of you." The taller cloaked man nodded his silent greeting to them.

"So now that we're on the same page, are there anymore questions?" the cloaked man asked.

"Where are we suppose to go to get this girl anyway?" Yammy asked.

"That is simple my friend, the target is several miles South of this current location." the cloaked man answered. "She is in a place called Youkai Academy...."

_Meanwhile....._

Moka and Tsukune as usual resumed their secret training after school. The two of them were in a middle of a sparring match. True to Inner Moka's declaration that he give his everything during the training, Tsukune thought that it really wasn't much of a sparring much as it was a fight for his life! It took all of his concentration and power just to keep up with her and let alone not to get crushed like a bug along the way. Compared to Ichigo who was rather informal and laid back in training him; Moka is stricter and more like a dictator, although he wouldn't dare say that to her face to face! But he had to hand it to her though, she did produce results as he actually mastered his sword's special abilities rather quickly. Pulling each one is far easier and faster that he would have used them a few weeks ago. Still he misses days that Ichigo was here. Tsukune wonders how he is faring with his quest to tame the monstrous power inside him and if he is ever coming back. He sighed, he better pay attention or he's going to get his carcass chewed out or get himself beheaded from one of her attacks; well which ever comes first anyway! To illustrate the point, she suddenly appeared behind him and he sensed her in time to block the attack which he did. However, Moka's eyes glowed an unholy crimson and for some reason his whole body is being pushed back. In fact, the ground he is standing on began to buckle and his feet began to slide inch by inch but he held his ground. Still Moka's attack had so much momentum and energy that if he didn't do anything quick he's going to get blown to smithereens if her fist connects. So with all his might he shove her far enough for him to shunpo to safety. However, as soon as he disappeared her fist hit the ground and a humongous explosion resulted. The ground shook from the impact and spidery cracks raced as much as 5 miles away. As soon as the punch connected, the ground cracked and huge pieces of the ground were raised up in an uneven radius. When the smoke and a rain of dust settled, the epicenter of the area was nothing more that a 10 feet crater about 5 feet deep. The shock wave was powerful enough that he got knocked off his feet. When Moka emerged from the clouds of dust, Tsukune saw a very familiar frown that signified that she was none too pleased.

"Tsukune, didn't I tell you to concentrate on the opponent and nothing more!" Moka shouted at him.

"_A geez here we go!" _Tsukune sighed. "I'm sorry Moka, I'll do better next time!"

"You better, what if I was an enemy, if that attack connected head on you would have suffered severe injury. If I didn't held back the last minute, there wouldn't be nothing left of you to put together and let alone to bury!"

Tsukune gulped at that statement. He knew that Moka is strong but this is just too ridiculous. He remembered all those fights with the dumb asses in school and she means to tell him that what she has been showing then didn't even come close to what she is capable of entirely? Vampires are really incredible and the one that he knows is really all pissed to hell and scary when she's really mad! If he didn't defuse the situation and mollify her soon he won't hear the end of it!

"Uh ha, ha, ha....ya I know!" Tsukune sheepishly said. "But Moka did you know that you look so beautiful when you get mad, I think it's really cute!"

"B-baka, w-what the h-hell you're talking about!" Moka blushed deeply. "The reason I'm beating this in your head now is because I don't want you getting hurt. You are no use to me in this coming battle if you are injured, understand!"

She came near him and held his hand to help him up to his feet. Sometimes Tsukune doesn't understand her at all, one minute she's so demanding and gets angered easily and the next she's so nice and concerned for his well being. He swears that she acts like she's another person and ironically he realized to his own amusement she really is two people in one!

Perhaps he was no paying attention, or he got off balanced on his way up, whatever the reason, when Moka pulled him to his feet, he so happened to bump into her with enough force that they both start falling down. Tsukune realizing what's happening instinctively held on to her and twisted in mid-air so that when they both hit the ground he protected Moka's fall with his body. They rolled a couple of times and then came to a complete stop with Tsukune on top of her. Needless, to say both of them were red in the cheeks in embarrassment.

"S-sorry, Moka I didn't mean to bump into you like that." Tsukune said. "Are you ok?"

"N-no, n-no problem at all!" Moka answered. "So how long are you planning on staying on top of me?"

"U-um so sorry!!"

As much as she wanted something to happen as Tsukune is in a prime position to do so, Moka cannot ignore her pride that she has been affronted somehow. She knows that it was an accident and he did protect her with his body from being harmed, she still felt that she must dispense some kind of punishment for touching her person without permission. Silently she sighed, the mixed feelings she feels towards him is rather vexing and she didn't know what to do about it. She could only respond to her instincts at least that is easy enough to understand.

"I thank you for protecting me that was really sweet of you but so you know the next time I don't like people touching me without my permission!" Moka told him. "Tsukune know your place!"

She kicked him with one of her patented kicks and he flew about 20 feet in the air before he fell unceremoniously to the ground again. He was bleeding in the head comically and his eyes were seeing stars. Suddenly the girls who finally got a bead on their recent activities couldn't stand it anymore and rushed to where he laid down . Kurumu who was tied from head to toe and gagged hopped her way to his side. Apparently Yukari was forced to tie her up when Kurumu went berserk from jealousy over the little accident and would have rushed to them and probably done something stupid. Anyway, Kurumu finally freed herself and put Tsukune's poor head on her lap. Mizore and the other surrounded him and pawning over him. Moka has her back turned against them and she didn't seem to pay them no mind as she stared towards the direction of the school.

"Moka you are so mean, taking Tsukune away and working him ragged. Then you thank him for protecting you from falling and you end up kicking him and all for nothing!" Kurumu cried.

"Yes you're such a demon!" Mizore added.

"But we are talking about Moka-san because she is a demon in her own right after all!" Yukari explained.

"So why the secrecy, why keep all this from us?" Ruby asked.

"If you must know, so that Tsukune won't have any distraction!" Moka answered still her back towards them. "You fawn over him too much during the day already and even if you'll knew we were doing it would just deter his progress and quite frankly you'll would just be a distraction for him! And Tsukune how long are you planning to lie down there like a sack of potatoes, you know as well as I didn't hit you that hard!"

"She's right, and as much as I hearts you guys, I wouldn't have progressed in my training as much as I did." Tsukune told them. "Thank you, Moka, I really do appreciate the help!"

He paused and wondered why Moka didn't answer and then he felt the monstrous aura heading towards the Academy. He never felt that same sickening power except when H. Ichigo escaped Ichigo's grasp. He concentrated even further and determined that there were perhaps 3 great auras each one stronger that the last heading towards the school. Tsukune wonders what would these people want and what business would they have there in the first place.

"You feel them too don't you Tsukune?" Moka asked quietly.

"Yes, three of them to be exact...."

"W-what, what's going on you two?" Kurumu asked confused.

"There are 3 powerful enemies with powers unlike any I have felt before...." Tsukune answered her. "It's like several H. Ichigos appearing simultaneously at once!"

"Don't give them too much credit Tsukune, compared to that maniac they are nothing!" Moka said somberly. ". Prepare yourself for battle Tsukune this will be a test to the progress and the very limits of your training. I hope it's enough!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The real world-4 days ago_

"So explain to me again why the hell am I doing in this shitty Hiyori walker?" Ichigo complained.

"The reason you're in this shitty Hiyori walker is a stepping stone for your training to the next level!" Shinji answered. "You have to be able to endure training training on the shitty Hiyori walker for 3 days strait at least and then we move on to the good stuff!"

"I WILL kill the next idiot who doesn't say it the right way!" Hiyori said ominously. "Say it correctly, it's Super Hiyori Walker, DAMMIT!"

"This is rather POINTLESS, I didn't come all this way just to do something this retarded." Ichigo said outraged. To illustrated his frustration he kicked the walker and hit Shinji right square in the head.

"What the hell is your problem, be glad that we are taking time from our busy schedules so that we can train your ungrateful sorry ass....baldy!" Hiyori shouted.

"Well you should have told me what this training would have done in the first place you bucked tooth little freak!" Ichigo fired back. "And for your information just in case you're blind too, I am not BALD!"

"Oh didn't mean your hair retard!" Hiyori answered. "And I may have buck teeth but I like to think that it adds to my beauty!"

"Ya in your wildest dreams you short, flat chested, buck toothed little freak!"

"Why y-you...wanna fight!"

"Enough, Hiyori!' Shinji said as he blocked her off. "And Ichigo just get on the damned walker and just roll with the punches will ya!"

"Look I already know what it does!" Ichigo told him. "The walker drains spiritual energy right? I'm telling you know it's a waste of time, coz I have enough power to run on this for 5 days strait! So let's just skip this crap and get it on with the program already!"

"Fine, if you insist!"

Shinji put his right hand on his forehead and Ichigo dropped unconscious to the floor. He then had everyone go downstairs to a room similar to Urahara's training room under his shop. Shinji then dropped Ichigo to the floor and asked Hachi to put restraints on him and to put a strong barrier trapping him inside. Ichigo twitched and woke up, his face contorted into a maniacal smile and wearing half a Hollow mask. He stood up breaking the restraints on him easily enough.

"It has begun...." Shinji said quietly.

"Let me in, I'll be the first one to go!" Lisa said.

"Hachi let her in the barrier." Shinji told him. "Are you sure you're up to this?"

"Ya, it shouldn't be to bad." she said confidently. "That is if I don't get killed first!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ichigo's inner world_

Ichigo came face to face with his doppelganger in his inner world. No matter how many times he comes to this place, he could never get use to the fact that nothing made since at all. He looked around for old man Zangetsu but for some reason he was no where to be found. That is really strange because he is usually her dispensing some of his knowledge to him whenever it was appropriate. Still he can't dwell on his situation too long. The opponent before him is powerful as well as ruthless, he can't afford distractions right now!

"Welcome back...King!" H. Ichigo said.

"Where's old man Zangetsu!"

"What if I tell you he's not her anymore!"

"What the hell do you mean by that!"

"If you must know, I have surpassed his power so I absorbed him!"

"Okay, so if I defeat you, then Zangetsu becomes the center of my power again.....easy enough!"

"Heh...I like to see you try!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Youkai Academy_

The students made way for 3 unusual strangers who walked boldly at the gate and stopped in the middle of the path towards the main entrance of the school. Curious as to what they want as they obviously were not students that they have never seen. Some kept their distance as their very presence made them sick to their stomach. Yammy began to be agitated with so man people watching him. In fact all their staring made him irritable enough that he asked for permission to get rid all of them. Ulquiorra shrugged and told him to do whatever he wanted and do it quickly. Yammy then began rubbing his hands in anticipation. He then opened his mouth and proceeded to use one of his techniques that enabled him to suck the souls of the living. He sucked all the souls of the students within reach. However, Yammy underestimated the resiliency of the inhabitants of this world as they didn't not know the nature of the students and their spiritual powers were high enough that they were able to withstand the attack. The students ended up unconscious instead of being severely injured but it did rendered them helpless.

Tsukune and the others arrived right on time before permanent damage towards the injured students. They were surprised at what happened as whatever attack they could have used to drain the essences of some 100 students lying down on the floor. But Tsukune can't make a move on them with all these innocents lying around the ground! Yukari and Ruby saw his hesitation and quickly chanted a spell the teleported all of them as far away from the school as possible. They then reappeared on an open field and Tsukune looked at them and nodded his appreciation. The huge man seemed to be a little disoriented but the other two didn't seem perturbed from the sudden change of scenery. With some words from the shorter one the large man seemed to have been mollified and reasserted himself with calm.

"So which one of you is Moka Akashiya!" the big one asked.

"Who is it that asks?" Moka said challenging.

"The names Yammy and we just needed to talk to her!"

"Oh is that so about what exactly?" Tsukune asked.

"It's none of your damn business, if you know her get her right now!"

"It is no use Yammy they will not talk!"

"She is Moka Akashiya!" the cloaked man pointed to Moka.

Tsukune and the other are confused, how did this cloaked man knew Moka's identity? He is sure that they have never seen this man before so how can he possibly know and point her out with confidence as well. Moka herself is somewhat surprised but she didn't let it show to anyone especially the enemy. She eyed the cloaked man suspiciously and she could have sworn that she have met him before but she couldn't pin point where at the moment.

"Moka Akashiya, you are to surrender to us and come to us quietly and I will let your friends live!" Yammy declared.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I can't guarantee their safety!"

Moka looked at the audacity of this man and laughed a hearty laugh. She cannot believe this man would demand for _her _to surrender? Are they insane? What hell hole have they've been living all this time. A stranger threatening to harm her friends? How absurd and foolish. Her vampire pride has been severely tarnished and as her code demands it she cannot forgive this big arrogant buffoon for insulting her and threatening her friends. And this idiot dares, he and the rest of his cronies will soon feel her wrath and they will soon learn their place!

"What's so funny, I distinctly remember I didn't tell a joke."

"You're right, there is nothing funny about all this!" Moka said ominously. "But once I'm done with you I wouldn't be laughing either."

"I like to see you try little girl...."

Before he could complete his sentence, Moka suddenly appeared in front of him and kicked him with her most powerful kick to the face. Yammy flew from where he stood and crashed and landed to the ground 55 feet away. He emerged from the crater a little dazed and wiped blood from his mouth. Despite the surprise, he looked like he wasn't harmed at all and he looked like he is looking forward to all this. Ulquiorra appeared right beside him and the cloaked man as well. He didn't register any kind of emotion but ii seemed to Yammy that he is impressed with this Moka person and he knows the Ulquiorra does not impress easily. The cloaked man as usual did not say anything.

"Were you not told not to under estimate her Yammy?"

"Ya, but it's more fun crushing her that way!" Yammy said grinning

to be continued....

A/N...Thanks for the reviews folks it is much appreciated...I wanted this particular arc to be 3 chapters but as I write this it just had a life of it's own and I ended adding stuff and making it longer than I liked...Well whatever...expect the next chapter to be very action packed.....As for the bleach crew trust me folks they will make their appearance sooner than you think just be a little patient with me ya....Anyway have fun and as always review and I'll cya guys next chapter...and I don't own any of this stuff blah blah blah....


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Yokai academy-5 days ago_

Orihime tried her best to keep up with Ichigo as he sped his way through the thick dead forest. But unfortunately, with his speed she couldn't quite keep up with him and finally lost him. However, Ichigo's vast spiritual energy leaks so much power from his body that she really couldn't lose him if she tried. All she had to do is close her eyes to pinpoint and follow the residual power's trail and take it from there. It's almost like having a living GPS but it's just used exclusively and conveniently for finding Ichigo easier.

It has been almost a month since she and her friends have followed Ichigo into this bizarre strange world of monsters and it would seem that they may have to stay longer than they have expected. Although the Hollow attacks have slowed down quite a bit for a few days but there were still an occasional appearance that her Shinigami friends barely lifted a finger to defeat. Sometimes she is envious of her friends' power. Why can't she have power herself? If she had power she knows that she could protect her friends and especially Kurosaki-kun. She blushed at that thought, but suddenly realized what was happening and chided herself. What is wrong with her she can't afford to be distracted with such things! She however cannot help what she feels for him. Is it just a crush or maybe even love perhaps? Who knows as such these thoughts whirled around her head. She doesn't know when her feelings for him ever turned to something more, a feeling the she can't deny and perhaps aching for her to tell someone, anyone who would listen to her or she would just burst from the anxiety and she's already bursting along the seams trying to contain this weird but pleasant feeling. She realized then and there that she liked Ichigo and she cannot deny it any longer.

"_There I admit it, I like Kurosaki-kun and I'm proud of it!" _

She however doesn't know how he feels or if he ever thinks of her that way at all. She knows he cares about her as he had saved her from danger countless of times but that's how Ichigo really is, he cares about the well being of others. Sometimes she's just so frustrated with him being such a block head for not realizing how she feels that she just want to choke him and scream in his face for being such an idiot! And another thing why is he always saving that teal haired girl anyway? Is she trying to steal him from her or perhaps they are in some kind of bizarre relationship that she doesn't know about? She does have to admit that this teal headed girl is rather voluptuous and very beautiful to behold and she can understand how Ichigo might be attracted to her....the idiot! But she's no slouch herself and she is rather proud of her assets and the fact that all the boys drooled whenever she came around! It's just one baka that she so wanted to notice her didn't react...at all. Anyway she can't think like ugly thoughts like this. She has to take the high road and she needs to be a woman worthy of Kurosaki-kun! She nodded with agreement and suddenly before she knew it she was sitting on the ground rubbing her bottom as she bump into something big which so happened to be a Hollow! The Hollow rubbed its head as if it struck something hard and noticed the human on the ground and went up to her and looked at her face to face.

"Umm, hi there Mr. Hollow uh sir how are you doing today...uh ha ha?"

The Hollow bellowed an inhuman scream in her face and Orihime shut her eyes and made a face as it's foul breath wafted it's way in her nose fanned her long hair and her head comically swayed like a tree caught in a storm. Then it raised it's right arm and took a swing at her and out of reflexive habit she raised her shield in time to block the attack. After deflecting the strike, she quickly got up and made a hasty retreat and ran for all she's worth! She thought that she out ran it for a minute but she sensed it getting closer and closer to her. When she sensed that it is about to attack she turned around and quickly put her shield up and again defended against its attack. However, the strike is powerful enough that she actually slid a couple of feet on the ground just in time to come to a stop and the ground she was standing on crumbled and she unceremoniously fell down a steep hill and rolled on down until she abruptly stopped at the bottom. Taking advantage of the dire straits that its prey had gotten herself into, the Hollow quickly leaped high into the air and landed right in front of Orihime and took another swing at her. The move is rather unexpected and she tried to stop the attack but she thinks that she won't be able to put up her shield in time.

"_So I guess this is it...I am going to die here then." _Orihime said to herself sadly. "_To bad I couldn't tell Kurosaki-kun how much I like him!"_

She closed her eyes resigned to her faith. Yes, she would regret many things now that she is about to die. She regrets that she won't see her friends in the real world again especially her best friend Tatsuki-chan, or the fact that she won't get to eat chocolate, caramel covered tofu sandwiches with mint on top as a garnish, or the fact that she always wanted to be a lawyer, a doctor, and a flight attendant, but she really couldn't make up her mind as pursuing those said occupations would probably mean not being with Kurosaki-kun and she couldn't bare not being with him. Most of all the thing she regretted the most is the fact that Ichigo will never know the depths of how much she likes him and how much he really means to her. She wishes for another chance and if her wish is granted she promises to whoever grants her selfish request that if she lives to tell the tale of this adventure that she would do everything in her power to tell Kurosaki-kun how so very much she loves him so! Tears began welling up in her eyes and a single tear escaped and made it's way down her cheeks. Funny and ironic how one realizes how certain circumstances makes the truth come to light and to her eternal annoyance, a case of a little too late! She accepts her fate and is ready to embrace it's cold and cruel caress when suddenly unexpected aid came from out of nowhere....

"Growl Heineko!"

A cloud of ash rushed at the hapless Hollow who didn't expect an ambush let alone aid from out of nowhere. Anything that the ash touched took chunks of material from them and left deep scratch marks on surfaces of trees, rocks, the ground, and everything else. When the cloud finally made contact with the Hollow, it was as if tens of thousands of tiny blades tore it's flesh to smithereens. As soon as the last speck of dust went through the Hollow it disappeared as it died. Orihime was stunned to say the least and after a few seconds of realizing that she lived, she blushed out of embarrassment from her previous thoughts earlier.

Rangiku walked towards her to see if she was alright. Seeing as Orihime has nary a scratch on her person, she held out a hand to get her off her feet. Rangiku is actually thankful that she's alright as she has been careless and negligible with keeping an eye on Orihime and she can't really get mad at her for something as little as going ahead and running into a Hollow. Still she can't help but tease Orihime about her near devotion to keeping an eye on Ichigo. Yes, Ichigo is a lucky guy for ensnaring a sweet and devoted woman such as Orihime. She herself wants to smack him for being such a block head but hopefully he would come around eventually someday.

"Didn't I tell you to wait for me!" Rangiku who feigned a stern demeanor. "See what you get for following your boyfriend all the time!"

"Rangiku-san!" Orihime blushed several shades of red. "Kurosaki-kun is not my boyfriend! Although I wish...

"That he is your boyfriend." She teased. "Yes, yes I know, you told me at your house the other day or at least along those lines. Girl I didn't realize you wanted him that badly!"

"RANGIKU-SAN!" Orihime said vehemently and blushing even deeper. "Stop saying inappropriate things!"

"Ok, ok I get it!" she said "You don't have to get your panties in a wad. If you just stop being such a chicken and confess to him already you wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!"

"I-I k-know that!"

Suddenly they felt a monstrous and suffocating power, the same aura they all felt when they first entered this world. The power is so sickening that it drove Orihime to her knees and Rangiku who is trained better to withstand such assaults tried to get her up to her feet. After a few minutes the evil aura slackened for a bit and Orihime stood up although she still felt sick to her stomach from it's affects. The fact that the aura also felt like Ichigo's disturbs Orihime to no end. What does it all mean? They would never know the answer if they just stand there and do nothing!

"Come on Rangiku-san, it's coming from that-a-way!" Orihime told her.

"Right, lead the way!"

However, when they got to where the aura originated a few hours later, it has already disappeared and the surrounding area looked like a war zone. There was no trace of the it and from what she could tell, the trail has already gone cold. To Orihime's distress she also does not feel Ichigo's spiritual pressure anywhere. If anything it is very faint as if it's very far away as if he is not in this world anymore. She looks at Rangiku to see what they are suppose to do now.

"We have to report this to the Captain." Rangiku decided. "He will decide what to do next!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ichigo's Inner world-4 days ago_

The fight to control his inner Hollow was not going very well. The bastard somehow matched him move for move and now for some unknown reason he knows bankai as well! He keeps raving b.s. about he is Zangetsu and the old man won't come back since he has been swallowed and became a part of him. So perhaps will he shut the hell up if Ichigo defeats him and will the old man might come back? Who knows he won't know until he defeats him. However, it's going to be a miracle scrapping a victory with the situation as it is now. But does he not pride himself in winning the most difficult battles and conquering the most powerful opponents? Thus far this battle right now is perhaps the very most difficult one that he has ever been in his life with a powerful opponent who is lethal, wily, and the most unpredictable. In theory though he's actually battling a representation of himself and facing oneself is always a difficult and constant battle.

Floating in the sky of his inner world and surrounded with buildings that varied in height and size, their respective swords clashed and a shock wave of immense power shattered every window within the range of it's blast radius. Ichigo however, had the advantage this time and overpowered his evil doppleganger and he flew and crashed forcefully through a building destroying the first and as the 1/4 of that building fell to the seemingly bottomless gorge down below, H. Ichigo again slammed on another building creating a huge depression all around him and defacing that entire part of the building. Ichigo took advantage of this and fired his most powerful technique....

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!!!!"

An enormous arc of black energy made it's way towards H. Ichigo's position. However, he didn't even flinch, reacted or made a move to avoid it. In fact it took him no effort to dissipate the attack and he only used one hand at that! Ichigo is at a loss for words as to what happened.

"_What with one hand!"_

He didn't have long to contemplate what happened as H. Ichigo traversed the hundreds of feet in an instant and Ichigo had no choice but to defend himself as their swords clashed again. They struggled for a few moments trying to find an opportunity to attack. However, proving how ruthless H. Ichigo really is, he fired an enormous getsuga tenshou that swallowed Ichigo and obliterated the building behind with a gigantic explosion. When the smoke cleared, Ichigo could barely lift his sword to an upright position. His Shinigami uniform is in tatters as the explosion incinerated part of his kimono. Blood poured out from the point of impact but with his knack for surviving seemingly impossible odds and his body's tenacious nature, the wound was not a critical hit but despite that, the fact still remains that it still hurt like hell!

Suddenly H. Ichigo grabbed his sword and the color white like some kind of disease soon began to move up the length of sword. Even more surprising and without an effort, H. Ichigo snapped his sword and the rest of it began to dissipate into the air and disappeared. He then ran Ichigo through with his sword. H. Ichigo then began a tirade about horses and carriages and how one must lead the other. He then raved about how he will not tolerate coexisting with someone who is obviously weaker than him. H. Ichigo then continued with the fact that Ichigo seek battles so that he will become stronger and the only difference between the both of them is that H. Ichigo is willing to kill, maim, obliterate, and destroy anyone or anything to get the power that he is looking for, so that he will become the strongest. Actually Ichigo wasn't listening and suddenly he found himself lying down somewhere he doesn't know.

"I see that you are finally awake....Ichigo!"

Ichigo is puzzled, where did he heard that voice before he wonders. Then it hit him that sounded just like Kenpachi Zaraki of the 12th squad. Even more strange what is he doing in here in his inner world. Perhaps this is really not Kenpachi but maybe just a representation of him. But he sure acts like him though as this "Kenpachi" took a swipe at him with his sword which he narrowly dodged and finally blocked with his sword.

"What the hell did you do that for Kenpachi?"

"Kenpachi, who is that? I am simply someone who wants to kill you!"

"But that's insane, our battle was finished long ago isn't it?!"

"Battles are different from quarrels. If both sides live then it is definitely ain't over!"

"But I don't have no reason to fight you!"

"DID I SAY YOU HAVE TO HAVE A REASON TO FIGHT!"

"......"

"Stop screwing around Ichigo. Weren't you the one who sought out this battle?"

"I don't understand, what do you mean?"

"Well aren't you seeking power? Jumping from one battle to another and thinking of nothing more but to gain absolute power so you continue to see who is superior? I do know one thing we ended up being the same type of person! You and I are the same, seeking conflict over and over seeking battles because you and I know that it is the only way to gain the power that we seek! So I say this to you battle onwards, let no one stand in your way, let no one impede you from the power that you so desire! Pick up your sword and fight and cut down those who seek to stop you in your quest. Let fighting consume your very existence, past, present, and future!"

Then suddenly he was in front of H. Ichigo again and he grabbed the sword and a black aura raced towards the whole blade and even up to H. Ichigo's hand. The force blew him a couple of feet and is surprised that Ichigo is still alive. Ichigo then grabbed the sword by its blade and twirled it around so that the handle ended up in his hand and in one motion shunpoed in front of H. Ichigo and run him through with his own sword.

"**I see that you had a little more in you to seek this battle and win! Whatever, I will call you king for now but if you get lazy or make a mistake, I will unseat you and crush your skull between my hooves! If you really want to know how to control my full power...then stay alive got it?"**

As he said those words still defiant to the end and still have a maniacal grin on his face. His body slowly melted away and finally disappeared into nothingness. Then after that he didn't know what happened next after that....

Meanwhile in the training ground.....

Each of the vizards had their turn fighting a grotesquely mutated and hollowfied Ichigo. Kensei has just finished his 10 minutes and it was Love's turn to fight the monster. In fact, Ichigo's body is so unrecognizable that it might as well be a very powerful Hollow that they are fighting instead.

The transformation gradually manifested itself as Ichigo and H. Ichigo fought in the inner world. For all intents and purposes every move, every building that was destroyed, every injury that each of the combatants received in the inner world reflected upon the appearance of Ichigo's body. In the real world it showed incredible resilience as it regenerated lost limbs, it's incredible resistance to injury and it's unbelievable strength and speed. In fact what they are fighting now looks more like a giant Hollow lizard than a human!

Love is having trouble trying to dodge let alone keep up with this huge monster he is facing. He barely dodged a giant swing sideways and somersaulted a couple of times backwards to get away from him for a moment.

"So I guess he lost!" he said sadly. "He is taking too long!"

Outside the barrier the rest of the vizard watched on and all are a little anxious. It has almost an hour since Love went in and started fighting. Lisa in particular is worried because Ichigo is almost surpassing the time that even Hiyori took to conquer her Hollow and once he time is up, it will be her turn again and once that happens she knows that he will be lost and she will be forced to kill him. She really didn't want to do that but if he doesn't conquer his Hollow soon she has no recourse what so ever as he will be to dangerous to live and it would be more of a blessing if she ended it quickly for his sake. It's the least she could do for him as much as it saddens her heart. While dreading her turn, she noticed that the monster raised its two fingers and energy began to gather rapidly until it glowed ominously.

"LOVE BE CAREFUL, HE'S GOING TO FIRE A CERO!!" Lisa warned him.

With no other choice Love decided he must transform if he is to survive a cero full on and in close quarters at that! But before H. Ichigo can fire his cero and before Love could transform, the creature stopped and cracks begin to rapidly race from his arms to his shoulders and suddenly a small explosion. In fact cracks appeared everywhere rapidly racing throughout its body.

"HACHI, GET LOVE OUT THERE NOW!" Hiyori said to him.

Hachi quickly motioned and an opening suddenly appeared on the barrier. Love shunpoed as fast as he could and a good thing too as it seemed that H. Ichigo reached critical mass and a colossal explosion ripped through the shield that destroyed it completely. When the smoke cleared, Ichigo is standing with his clothes in tatters, blood seeping from wounds on his abdomen and he is wearing a Hollow mask with 9 red stripes that decorated the right side of it's face. The creature that they were fighting before looked nothing more than a husk that Ichigo shed. The shell then fell and began to crumble as soon as it hit the ground. It would seem that Ichigo has succeeded in conquering his inner Hollow after all! Ichigo stood for awhile and then fell face first and didn't move and inch.

"So how do you feel Ichigo?" Shinji asked him

"Not bad...not bad at all!"

"Really, is that so!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yokai Academy-5 days ago-4 hours later _

"And that's all that we have Captain." Rangiku reported.

"That's strange, Ichigo wouldn't abandon anybody let alone a mission." Rukia said wondering. "It's not like him at all."

"Then something must have happened that is important enough that he would suddenly leave then." Renji added.

"Do you think that it had something to do with that nasty reiautsu we felt?" Uryuu asked.

"It might be a possibility." Orihime chimed in. "Because as much as I don't want to believe it, the oppressive power we felt when we first came unto this world matches Kurosaki-kun's energy signature. I really can't explain it...it's like both of their spiritual pressures _blended_ and at times they almost run parallel of each other. I really can't explain....."

"It's alright Orihime, I think we get what you are trying to say." Uryuu said.

"If I know that idiot, whatever problem he got himself into he's out to solve it on his own!" Rukia said. "I swear when I see him again, I'm going to smack him a good one!"

"That's goes for me too!" Renji said

"But you guys are right, he would go out of his way to find a solution that wouldn't worry anyone." Chad added.

"Regardless, we may assume that he will come back to this world then?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes, he will not abandon anyone nor leave before a job is finished." Rukia said confidently. "He'll definitely be back and sooner than you might think!"

"Very well then, we shall stay here as if nothing has happened and continue our surveillance of the school and the surrounding area for clues and evidence finding to present to the Captain-General. However, I think it would be also prudent if we all train from here on out. I have a feeling that something big is about to happen and soon!" Toshiro decided.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Battlefield somewhere near the academy-present day_

Moka looked on as her very sharp eyes saw what the enemy is doing. She is amazed that he survived one of her kicks. The same powerful kicks that knocked the stuffing out of her opponents and had enough power to grind hills to rubble. No matter, she has yet to use her full power and she has plenty of fight left. She thought that it would be prudent if she saves it because after all it is a trump card she does not need to reveal to her enemies yet. She looks at her friends and it would seem that they are ready for a war as she feels their yoki burst forth from their bodies. Then she looked at Tsukune and their eyes met. He smiled at her and nodded and then looked away with a determined face. His sword still sheathed but his right hand seemed to hover over it's ornate handle. Never is she so proud of him than she is right now. In fact, she is proud fight along side loyal comrades and precious friends and a vampire cannot ask for more as this is how it should be done!

"Everyone prepare yourselves, he is coming!" Moka warned them.

Out of no where, Yammy appeared right in front of the group and hit the ground where they stood. The girls scattered to get away and Tsukune shunpoed just in time to see Moka gets hit with the gigantic fist. She seemed to disappear as a tremendous shock wave shook the entire countryside and smoke billowed from the point of impact.

"MOKA!!!!" Tsukune shouted.

However, when the smoke cleared Yammy is perplexed that whatever he hit wouldn't give an inch. As it turned out, Moka is unscathed as she held his enormous fist with one hand. The ground she stood on crumbled to rubble and she sank perhaps 2 feet down the ground but otherwise not harmed at all. The girls and Tsukune breathed a collective sighs of relief and were about to engage the enemy and to assist her but Moka held up her other hand and stopped them from advancing.

"Stay back, this one is mine!" Moka told them. She then looked at her opponent. "And you is that all you got!"

"I got plenty little girl don't you worry about me!" Yammy replied.

"Is that so then you wouldn't mind if I don't hold back anymore then will you?"

Before he could answer, Moka simply shoved his hand away and the motion pushed him with enough strength that it sent him sliding 10 feet. Then Moka with speed the girls could hardly keep up with but somehow Tsukune could follow, closed the distance between them but Yammy again raised his fist to intercept her but ended up hitting an after image instead.

"Yammy, look out behind you!" Ulquiorra warned him.

However it was too late as he turned around he got hit several times in succession and then found himself flying and slammed forcefully through trees and then crashing into a hill in which he went through turning it to rubble and then making a huge crater on the other side. As the smoke cleared, several rapid burst of energy began to fly her way but Moka didn't seem disturbed as the deadly hail of bala failed to hit their intended mark and several powerful explosions one after the other peppered the open field destroying everything in its path. The shots although powerful were not focused and let alone accurate to booth. As Yammy fired balas carelessly Moka menacingly walked towards her enemy, his attacks hardly hitting her and missing very badly. One attack however went strait for her but all she did is a sweeping motion of her hand and deflected the attack to the right and exploded several yards later.

Indeed Yammy proved to be very resilient as his hierro enhanced skin protected him from this strange girl's fiercest attacks. Yes her power is indeed impressive and she is strong as advertised. Yet he cannot help think that she is not using her full potential like she said. Perhaps it is time that should not hold back either as it would only be fair to fight in equal terms! Then a black aura begins to glow from his body and his spiritual pressure begins to rise. Moka felt the change in his energy signature and prepared accordingly. However, she didn't expect him to use sonido to appear behind her and she immediately felt a rapid escalation of his spiritual pressure and a glowing orb of energy begins to glow from his mouth. At point blank range he fired his red cero from behind moka and she is engulfed by a devastating explosion. As the smoke cleared nothing was left of the ground but a 25 foot crater about 12 feet deep. Yammy is rather disappointed that the fight didn't last as long as he had hoped however, he didn't expect another fierce and powerful attack from the side that drove him 10 feet to the ground. When he dug himself out and climbed out of the hole, he is rather surprised but rather relieved that the little girl is still alive albeit that she has blood flowing down her forehead and her jacket is gone and the shirt and her skirt are in tatters. She is bleeding from several places but he could see that her injuries are already healing rapidly.

"Impressive little girl, you're really good!" Yammy complimented her.

"You're not too bad yourself." Moka said to him. "I've fought a lot of losers in school and you are the first one who actually lasted more than a minute with me....congratulations!"

"I'll take that as a compliment...I think."

"Now, let us continue where we left off shall we?" Moka said as she cracked her knuckles.

Meanwhile.....

Tsukune and the other girls were mesmerized at the two combatants. He in particular is constantly worried about how Moka is faring. Several times he thought that his heart stopped and realized that he is holding his breath every time he thought that Moka is in trouble. Yukari had to actually tell him to breathe and calm down as she saw him tighten his grip on his sword so that his knuckles turned white. She knows that he is very anxious and there were times that he would have interfered if it wasn't for Rubi and Kurumu's efforts to calm him down and convinced him to only help Moka if she needed it which is a rather moot point as Moka in her vast bottomless pit that is her pride wouldn't have asked for help even if it killed her in the process! Tsukune knowing this is true, shouted in frustration and before the girls could stop him unsheathed his sword and slashed downward in frustration.

Now it is the girls turn to stand in awe of Tsukune's growing power as the tip of his sword struck the ground, an immense explosion with the plume of smoke and energy rising several hundred feet high rocked their position. They struggled to keep to their feet as the little tremors from the explosion didn't subside for a couple of minutes. And when it was all said and done there is a very big crater where there were trees, shrubs, several tons of dirt were before it all got obliterated away! When the shaking subsided and the rain of dirt stopped pouring, he walked back to where the girls were. At first they thought it was a trick from the light but they could have sworn that his sclera is black and his eyes were the bloody crimson cat's eyes like Moka's. But when he got nearer and they actually rubbed their eyes a bit in an effort to clear their vision, Tsukune's eyes were normal again. When he got to them, he bowed down deeply to each and every one of them and apologized for his tantrum.

"I'm sorry you guys, I just lost my cool. I needed to let out some steam and I over did it. Will you'll forgive me?"

"Uh, it's no problem Tsukune we are as frustrated as you are!" Ruby told him. "We all would like to help Moka-san but you know how she is with fighting her own battles and all!"

"Yes, Ruby-chan is right. We are all as dying to help her but unless she asks for help then our hands are sadly tied." Yukari said to him

"Don't worry Tsukune, Moka-san can take care of herself." Mizore soothed him. "She is an S-class monster and no one has yet to be her equal in battle. Well except for that maniac H. Ichigo of course!"

"Tsukune instead of worrying about Moka, why don't you worry about me for a change!" Kurumu pouted and as she smothered him with her breasts. A few minutes later she whispered in his ear as he held him tight. "Don't worry so much Tsukune, I assure you that vampires are the strongest monsters in this world. They enjoy the thrill of battle and I guarantee that Moka is enjoying herself immensely. You would be doing her a disservice and disrespecting her if you interfered with her fight now as battle to a vampire is sacred to them."

Tsukune closed his eyes and breathed deep. His friends are right, he has to trust Moka that she would pull through in the end no matter what happened. He won't be helping her if he dragged himself into the fight and he would probably slow her down anyway. Then he realized to his frustration that he didn't have enough power to help her. Did he not tell her he acquired this power to protect her, to protect these girls that surround him right now trying to calm his nerves?The last few days of training with her maximized the potential of the shikai form of his zanpakuto. In order to gain more power, he had to learn Bankai! When Ichigo comes back from his training maybe he could ask him how to achieve that goal!

"Rather touching but I would pay attention to what's going on in your surroundings right now if I were you!"

The small man and his hooded companion out of nowhere appeared in front of them on the open field of grass. The gang recognized these two as the companions of the big lug that Moka is fighting. Tsukune is surprised that they have yet to lift a finger trying to help their comrade and that is rather strange indeed. He gently disengaged from Kurumu's embrace and walked a couple of feet in front of the girls. Tsukune didn't unsheathe his sword just yet but they know that his anxiety has come back again as his hands never hovered too far from the hilt of his sword.

"What do you want with Moka anyway!"

"My Lord Aizen ordered us to retrieve this Moka Akashiya and everything else is none of your business!" Ulquiorra replied. "Now to the business at hand, I believe that my colleague suggested that she would be more compliant if we were to capture you!"

As he said that hundreds of Hollows appeared out of nowhere and attacked them....

to be continued....

A/N...And it ends with another cliff hanger ain't I so evil...heh...This chapter was rather difficult to write as I had to pretty much reimagine Ichigo's battle in his inner world and that was rather frustrating because first off I already know what happened and alot of the Bleach fans already know what happened but for those people who didn't know I had to at least spell out what happened or they wouldn't know what in the world is going on...Anyway again as I write this thing this is longer than I first thought it out but then in my mad scientist brilliance I ended up adding more stuff which made it even longer...Originally this is suppose to be a 3 chapter story arc but again it ended up having a life of its own. Anyway again thanks for the reviews folks and the mad support....I wouldn't be having so much fun writing this if it wasn't for you guys....Anyway as usual read and review and I don't own any of this stuff blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda...heh


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14

_Yokai Academy-present day-after school hours_

Kaneshiro Hokuto is at his desk in school trying to think of ways to make the coming school festival a success. Being that he is the president of the student council and all, it is his sole responsibility get everyone to work together so that one of the most anticipated events in the school year will run smoothly and an event that no will forget. For all intents and purposes, in people's eyes, Hokuto-san is working so hard, studying, working at a part time job, leading the student council, and many other projects that the council would deem beneficial for all. However, what people don't know is that even though he is a student of Yokai Academy and the President of the student council is the fact that he is the moon lighting at the same time as the leader of a group of hybrid yokai, ANTI-THESIS who wants to bring chaos and destruction towards the very school that he goes, to all in the name of hatred. His ultimate goal is simple, all he needs to do is to bring down the barrier that separates this world from the human world thus bringing war upon human and monster alike. In his eyes it is a fitting demise of a school that harbors monsters whose only intention is to destroy humans anyway, he's only giving them the easy way to that path as far as he is concerned!

But in order for his grand scheme to work, he must steal the rosario from the board chairman and use it to break the mechanism that controls the spell in the school's basement. Numerous times he has sent agents to try to retrieve the the rosario but all those efforts failed in misery. However, aid came in unexpected places and he most welcomed it. About a month ago he met a man named Sosuke Aizen who emerged from some kind of dimensional gate connected to another world. His purpose visiting this place is simple, all he needed from him is the student named Moka Akashiya and in return he will provide an army of Hollows and the item he so desperately desires to fulfill his plans. Thus an alliance was formed that day. However, the plans to abduct Moka Akashiya so far has ended in failure. The man in the black cloak whom Aizen has sent as his representative came to assist in their efforts. But they did not anticipate how incredibly strong Moka really is and the fact that a stranger with strange powers that are up to par with hers has destroyed the Hollows that were sent from that other world and both of them thus far defeated every one that they sent their way!

The closest that they have ever succeeded was when he sent Midou to take charge of the mission and actually had Moka in their grasp! All they had to do was to turn her over and their plans would have come in fruition at last! However, he didn't anticipate Midou being an incompetent idiot as he challenged Tsukune Aono to a battle and of course the man in black from another world who suffers some kind of malady that gave him even more tremendous power, completely destroyed one of their safe houses, beat Midou within an inch of his life, and had the Yokai who are strong monsters in their own right, scared them out of their wits and scattered all of them to the wind. He doesn't know what happened to Midou but as far as he is concerned, good riddance to bad rubbish! If he ever sees him again though, he would definitely kill him himself! So while people may think that he is busy working on the school festival but in reality he's actually thinking of a plan that would get Moka into their hands. But the plan hinges on the one item that he hopes the man in black has in his possession. If he does then the new plan will more than likely be implemented as soon as all the preparations on his end of things are finalized! He hopes that Aizen's emissary will bring good news as the loses to those two alone has eroded the morale of his organization! Any kind of good tidings would be welcome as it would boost confidence and everyone's will fight! He wonders when the man in black would come....

There is a knock on the door and that somewhat broke his concentration. Did he not instruct everyone not to interrupt him while he is working unless it is some kind of emergency? He is already annoyed with the fact that his plans are not going well and on top of the festival and every thing else, it is somewhat understandable that he is a little too harsh chiding his subordinate for interrupting him in his work.

"Did I not tell you I am not to be disturbed! he said harshly.

"I'm sorry sir, but this man insisted that he see you immediately!"

"Fine let him in....and I'm sorry if I was too hard on you, Sera. I am stressed with too much to do and it's not fair that I am taking it out on you. I sincerely apologize."

"It's ok Hokuto-san, I understand too well that this time of the year is a very hard time for all of us!"

"Very well then, would you please let the man in and bring us some tea?"

"Yes sir, I more that happy to do so!"

The secretary let a large man clad in black and closed the door behind her. Hakuto finished signing some papers and stacked them neatly putting them in a pile on the corner of his desk. He then motioned the man to sit and he sat on one of the plush coaches in his office. He looked at the man for a moment and come to think of it, he never did talk to this man about anything other than business. He never really talked unless spoken to, never talked about himself nor revealed anything about why this Aizen wanted a student albeit that she so happened to be an S-class super vampire! Someone knocked and seconds later Sera came with a tray full of snacks and tea. After serving Hakuto and the blacked clad man with tea and put the rest of the contents in the middle of the table in front of his desk; she bowed to him and Hakuto smiled to her in thanks and dismissed her to go home. He waited until she closed the door and gone ahead to the business at hand.

"So how goes things..." Hakuto asked.

"Everything is going as planned." the man replied.

"Very well then...so do you have the item that I have requested? Our plans hinges on whether or not you have acquired the item."

The man reached inside his robed and took out a wooden box and put it on the table. Hakuto eagerly went to the other chair and took the item. His hands were visibly shaking with anticipation and when he opened the box lid he almost shouted in triumph and jumped up and down with glee. However, he remembered he is the President of the student council and he must act dignified as such befitting his station. The item he has in his hand is the rosario that the board chairman has in his possession, the very same rosario that control the barrier that separates the two worlds. When he first saw the item, knew then and there that it is the genuine article as he could feel it's power when he touched the cross.

"How did you ever acquire this if I may ask?" Hakuto asked curiously. "Do you know how many years I have been trying to get this thing and failed time and time again!"

"Let's just say Aizen-sama has used his power to cast an illusion on your board chairman!" the man said. "As we speak he is carrying with him a piece of string attached to cross but to him, the illusion is so elaborate that he believes he is carrying the real thing!"

Indeed Hakuto is surprised with this revelation! This Aizen is clever, a master strategist, and powerful as well! He must be careful not to cross such a man with such talents and commands men and monsters that are loyal and powerful as well! He must not give reason for this man to turn against him as it would ruin his plans and he is so glad that he is an ally and not an enemy at least for now! With the rosario in hand, he can accelerate everything and have everything ready sooner than he has anticipated!

"I take it that this is the item you wanted and that you are pleased?"

"Yes, tell Aizen-san my deepest gratitude and my end of the bargain will come in fruition soon enough!"

"Very well, then I will take my leave then if you don't need anything else."

Suddenly the building shook from a tremendous shockwave and Hakuto suddenly felt several yoki that were very powerful and he can feel their tremendous power. He doesn't know where it came from but he felt their presence first in the Academy, disappeared, and finally appeared again several miles away. He does not understand where these strong beings come from and what they wanted but he is not comfortable having them running around in this world!

"What is the meaning of this?" Hakuto demanded. "I felt several strong yoki appearing out of nowhere and it would seem they are causing havoc!"

"Ah it would seem that the battle has begun!"

"I don't understand, clarify what you are saying please!"

"Meaning that my companions has started the battle in acquiring Moka Akashiya!"

"Did I not say that I will have her delivered to you as agreed upon!"

"Yes, that is true but it seemed that you have failed to capture her!"

"And you were not able to do so as well as I can recall!" Hakuto countered.

"Fair enough, but I assure you that 2 of these men are part of Aizen-sama's strongest army and the Espada will succeed where your men had failed!"

"But your Espada has never fought a super-vampire before and I assure you that her kind is a force to be reckoned with and not to be under estimated which you and your men are doing right now!"

"We shall see!" the man said.

"Yes _we_ shall see!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The real world-3 days ago_

Ichigo has been training nonstop since he finally tamed his Hollow inside and acquired it's tremendously incredible power. Still he cannot understand why he can't stay Hollowfied for a set amount of time. He knows that he just acquired the power and it would be understandable that he needed to get acclimated with it and it would simply take time get a handle of things. However, he has a feeling that he is needed back in Yokai Academy very soon and he feels uncomfortable that he is leaving the gang for too long without him to help them out. He knows that Tsukune and Moka would be able to handle things but he can't help but feel that something sinister will happen soon and he needs to hurry up to get this new power under control as soon as possible! But first things first he needs to be able to stay Hollowfied if he is use it's benefits in battle and that to his frustration is not going very well. He has been training with Hiyori for almost a day strait and quite frankly she is getting on his every last nerve! So far the longest he can sustain using the mask is 10 seconds but as he understands it, this training is suppose to increase that alloted time but for some reason he's stuck in a rut and he is getting frustrated by his lack of progress. As he tried going up against Hiyori again and as she is going to fast for him to block properly, so out of reflex he put his mask on and as soon as her attack landed it broke to a million pieces.

"**Retard what did I tell you about using your power out of turn, you are just wasting your energy like that!"**

"Shut up! If I didn't put my mask on I would have gotten clobbered you little freak!"

**Why you...wanna fight!?"**

"Well those to are getting along swimmingly don't you?" Rose observed.

"Uh huh...it's so cute that it looks like their married or something!" Love replied.

"Snrf....teheeheh! So why is Beritan so determined to master this anyway?" Mashiro asked puzzled.

"It's so that he can sustain wearing the mask for long periods of time!" Kensei informed her "Didn't you train like this too you should know the deal?"

"Nope not really!"

"What a fricken liar!"

"Yup it's true! Mashiro is the only one of us who maintained her Hollow form for 15 hours strait so she didn't need this part of the training!" Shinji told him.

"Well is that so! Good for you and I forgot about all that crap!"

"Kensei your being an ass you fricken hater!" Mashiro stuck her tongue out and drooped an eyelid.

Ichigo put his hands on his face again and did a motion as if he's putting a masked on. That part of the training was actually a cinch as all Ichigo had to do is reached inside himself and "grab" the mask of his inner Hollow and then motion to put it "on." The tricky part is keeping the damn thing on as that part of the training has been very difficult to say the least! Still the 10 seconds that he has worn it so far was at least was better than yesterday because he couldn't keep it on for 4 seconds before it crumbled to pieces. However, he better start paying attention because out of reflex he block Hiyori's powerful kick with his left hand just in time!

"**Ouch that hurt!"**

"_**What did I tell you baldy!" **_Hiyori told him. "_**I told you a million times that you are vulnerable the first time you put your mask on!"**_

Then to further illustrate the point, she kicked him so fast that her kicking leg is a blur but Ichigo was able to block all of them. He then countered and took a swipe of Hiyori with his sword but she shunpoed away before it connected and Ichigo got nothing but air and finally obliterating the ground in front of him. She then out of nowhere appeared from behind and kicked him in the head that sent him flying at high speed before slamming into one of the huge rock outcroppings that littered that training room and turning it to rubble. He stood up from the wreckage and his glowing yellow eyes glared at Hiyori for a moment before his mask suddenly broke and crumbled to pieces....again!

"That was 12 seconds...hey the kid isn't doing so bad at all!" Kensei said a little impressed.

"Still it's way too short but I guess he's making some progress I guess!" Shinji told him. "Hey Ichigo why don't you take a break for awhile? You'd been at this for a day and a half already and you need the rest!"

"No thanks I think I'm making some progress and I can't have the momentum be broken now!"

"Suit yourself, don't say I never did anything for ya!" Shinji said. "Sheesh, fricken workaholic!"

"The kid has guts!" Kensei said admiringly.

"Ya that's true enough and it's going to get his dumb ass killed someday coz of it!" Shinji answered. "But you're right he is one tough motha!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yokai Academy-present day-Toshiro's camp_

Toshiro and the others have been training non-stop since Ichigo disappeared again and presumably went back to the real world for some errand that only he knows its significance. Chad and Renji partnered up and started sparring. Uryuu separated from the group and trained on his own. Rukia and Orihime paired up and is about to begin their sparring match. Rangiku and her Captain stood away from all the carnage and observed their progress.

"Well they are all coming along nicely don't you think Captain?" she asked her superior.

"Yes indeed they have and their progress has been considerable since we've been doing this for almost a week. That may not be much but I think we made a lot of headway!" Toshiro said. He then looked sideways to Rangiku and asked. "So have you been training as well as I have asked you?"

"Uh I did a little training here and there...uh ha ha." Rangiku said with a guilty look on her face.

"Matsumoto why are you such a lazy bum!" Toshiro chided her. "You would have been a much more of an asset to me if you just applied yourself!"

"But even though I'm lazy and all you still luvs me right Captain?" Rangiku pouted.

"Of course, you are my only Lieutenant I have to make do with what I have now!"

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"Ha ha, ha, ha I'm just kidding Matsumoto!"

Their light moment came to pass unfortunately because suddenly they all felt tremendous powers coming from out of no where. Toshiro has never felt this kind of power before...not since

that time they all came to this world. However, this spiritual pressure he feels in unlike the first case as these auras are not as strong. Of course he could be wrong and he might be underestimating the enemy which would be a tactical mistake on his part!

"Do you feel that power it's really powerful but not as intense as the first aura we felt here!" Renji said.

"No there is one among them whose power is equal to Kurosaki-kun but he is hiding it very well!" Orihime added.

"This is nuts, how are we suppose to fight something that is comparable to Ichigo in power!" Uryuu protested.

"No I feel another presence that is as strong as Ichigo as well." Chad added. "If anything they would cancel the other out and that leaves the....other 2 who are also very strong!"

"Great and Ichigo is not here!" Rukia muttered darkly. "Remind me when I see him next time to have shove my foot up his ass for leaving in an inopportune time and for being such a dumb ass!"

"Uh that would probably hurt a lot Rukia-chan!" Orihime told her.

"Good it's suppose to when that idiot gets what he deserves!"

"Alright guys settle down!" Rangiku told everyone. "So Captain what are your orders!"

"It safe to say that they are not in our area but further North." the young Captain began. "But with all this people running around with such power, I simply cannot ignore this and I know all of you agree with me!"

Everyone nodded in agreement. These people cannot simply run around free just like they are now. Whatever intentions they have is unknown at this time but they are pretty sure that who ever these people are, they are up to no good! Toshiro then signaled to follow him as he disappeared heading North. The rest of the group followed and they have arrived at the heart of the disturbance just in time to see Tsukune and the other girls attacked by an army of Hollow! They were positioned on top a tall hill covered with trees and vegetation and hid not far from the edge to observe the battle. Things were not looking good for Ichigo's companions as they are being overwhelmed with numbers but it would seem that the one with a sword is holding on his own as well as his other friends as they too fought desperately beside him. The one with the sword particularly surprised all of them as he did some kind of technique swinging his sword and destroying huge swats of Hollow with one strike!

"Is it me or is he using a zanpakuto!" Renji said to no one in particular.

"Now that I think about it he does look like he's wearing what's looks like a Shinigami uniform!" Rukia added.

"If that is true then he has yet to unleash his entire potential!" Toshiro said. "Don't you'll feel his power? It feels like a Shinigami but not quite...."

"It's as if he hasn't awakened to it yet, right Captain?" Rangiku asked.

"Yes he has a long ways to go before he can reach the heights he is capable of inside him though!" Toshiro replied. "If he is a Shinigami do any of you know what squad he's from by any chance?"

All the Shinigami in the group shook their heads negatively. If no one knows who he is then has he abandoned the Soul Society and got stuck in this world of monsters instead? Or perhaps someone who got exiled for some specified crimes?

"_No that does not hold water at all!" _Toshiro said to himself. "_We didn't know about this world until we stumbled on it ourselves!"_

"Captain, what are your orders?" Rangiku asked.

"For now we observe the situation and wait for an opportunity for an opening and counter-attack." Toshiro said to them. "Orihime I want you to fetch Kurosaki from whatever place you find him and drag him back here kicking and screaming if you need to do so. I chose you because you are suitable for this mission as you can find him much faster than any of us every could! Rangiku go with Orihime and escort her until she gets to the gates that separate these worlds and when she is safely back to the real world, hurry back here because I know for a fact that we're going to have our hands full with this mess!"

"Should we then request for reinforcements and have our limiters removed then?" Rangiku asked.

"No we'll leave that alone for now...That would be one of our trump cards in this coming battle! Well what are you two waiting for, some fungi grow on your toes, get a move on now!"

"Yes sir!" both of them saluted and disappeared.

Meanwhile on another position overlooking the battle below....

Hakuto and the black clad man appeared on a hill. The hill was far enough from the battleground without the combatants sensing their presence and tall enough so that they would not have an unrestricted view of the field. The wind softly blew on the cloaked man's robes and it played with Hakuto's hair for a while. The air is thick of strong and powerful yoki and it is permeating through and covering everything like a blanket. He looked below and he could see all the participants quite clearly.

He saw Moka Akashiya fight a huge man perhaps 3 times her size. As expected she has outclassed him in every category possible: strength, speed, reflexes, agility, and perhaps in yoki abilities as well. However, the huge man is tenacious enough that he withstood her most powerful attacks, shrugged off his injuries and getting up and continue fighting again! So far it has been a stalemate as neither can find an opening worth exploiting. He can see that even though he is far away the calculating way in which Moka conducted this battle and ever waiting for a chance to strike. It would only be matter of time before this man is defeated that he is certain. Then he looked at how her friends are faring and it looks like they are not doing very well. It seemed that although the girls were able to fight their share of the burden, slowly but surely they are being pushed to their very limit and not even know it! The one who is actually doing most of the damage is who he presumes to be Tsukune Aono and indeed his yoki is some of the strongest that he has ever felt almost as strong as Moka's but powerful nonetheless! He observed some of his techniques and came away impressed as they are very potent in destroying huge groups of Hollow all at the same time! These are indeed formidable opponents and he will deal with them in his own way in the future!

"So what do you think of the Espada?" the cloaked man asked.

"Their power is impressive but it would seem they are no stronger than one of my strongest subordinates." Hakuto told him. "If he is strong to be in this elite group then surely he can do better than how he is faring with Moka Akashiya?"

"Tch, Yammy that fool why does he not unsheathe his zanpakuto and use it!" the black clad man said. "No matter, there are 9 more above him that will take up his slack if it is necessary!"

Hakuto is even more surprised with this revelation but tried to hide the fact from the man. The Espada who is engaged in the battle below is fighting Moka to a standstill and on equal footing. To think that there are more people ranked higher than this one and he deduced that they would probably be exponentially stronger than the last! He knows that there are no more stronger individuals in ANTI-THESIS that included himself and Kiria Yoshii, his second in command in the organization. He himself won't know how he would fare against The Espada if it came down to a showdown with any of them. This Aizen is ruthless indeed to have assembled such powerful people to fill in the ranks of his army! He has to be careful not to anger this Aizen as he is a man possessing tremendous power and it reflects in his organization, his planning, and his army. He is not a man to be reckoned with that is for sure!"

_The real world-present day-Vizard training grounds_

Ichigo has done it and he is very proud of himself. In the 4 days that he has been training he has finally broke his plateau of 12 seconds and achieved almost an hour. However, he is still burning through a lot of energy to keep it up that long and every time he uses it, his time gets cut in half! But at least he knows he can wear the mask longer if he is at full strength and he knows that he is progressing faster than he has anticipated.

He is again sparring with Hiyori and as usual tried to sneak in a kick. This time he is ready for it and disappeared to her surprise! However, she thwarted and blocked the over hand strike he tried to use against her. All these moves were achieved in a blink of an eye as wearing the masks exponentially multiples the Shinigami's power to heights not seen before.

They then both disappeared and each strike produced a loud shockwave but since this only sparring it wasn't as destructive if it were a real battle but nonetheless the waves were loud enough to required some ear plugs since they were technically in an enclosed space.

"_**Very good baldy, you're finally getting the hang of it!" **_Hiyori congratulated him. _**"But I wouldn't rest on my laurels if I were you coz you are still a work in progress!"**_

"**Shut up and thanks for the compliment!"**

The two of them continued to spar for awhile longer until a powerful hit from Hiyori sent Ichigo flying and that blow finally broke his mask. Despite his disappointment 1 hour is not bad at all! Considering however that just 4 days ago he couldn't even keep the mask on for 4 seconds before it broke. As for it's diminished time limit after every use, at least within that time that he has gives him his full power as long as the mask lasts. He is sure that with a little more practice and a little hard work on his part; he can probably in theory wear it all day if he put his mind to it! He laid down and closed his eyes for a little bit. He knows he has to continue if he wants to break the 1 hour limit and if he has to grind his body to the ground then so be it!

"The kid is not bad at all!" Kensei said impressed.

"What's wrong Hacchi!" Shinji asked him.

"Someone just slipped through my barrier!"

Everyone within in earshot of the conversation became wary and troubled. There was no way someone could have entered and slipped through Hachi's barrier. The technique he used in making the barriers are of his own invention and no one not even Shinigami can pass through using Kidou magic to forcefully open the shields.

"What do you mean someone? Love asked him. "Was it Shinigami perhaps?"

"There is no way they would be able to come through using Kidou!" Hachi answered him. "What I don't understand is how are they able to go through the barrier and not destroy it?"

"So that means that whoever slipped past the barrier is inside already?" Kensei said alarmed.

Someone took their time and went down the stairway. Orihime seemed rather lost for a moment. She is sure that this is the place as Kurosaki-kun's spiritual pressure soaked this place up like a sponge. At first she couldn't find where the source was coming from but after some visual cues from the birds and the ants, she determined that the place she is looking for is behind the barrier. Slipping through the shield was easy enough it's as if she passed through a sheet of warm water and then before she knows it she was on the other side. Well technically she had to match the frequency of the barrier itself and all she had to do is "reject" the shield without compromising it's integrity. Of course she dindn't know that the one who would put up the shield would sense her presence though! So when she finally got to the stairs and went down she saw a lot of surprised faces that she has never seen before. She sweated a little as she is rather uncomfortable with all the people she didn't know staring at her in astonishment.

"Umm, hi!" Orihime greeted them. "Sorry to interrupt you'll, but I was just wondering where the bathroom is located....aww darn it, that's not going to work!"

"Huh!" Kensei said confused.

"It's a joke Kensei, don't get pissed at her because you couldn't understand the joke!" Lisa told him.

"Oh Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime shouted to get his attention.

"What...Orihime?"

She ran the rest of the way down to meet him but she tripped and unceremoniously went down like a bowling ball instead. The vizards stared at her more in puzzlement and sweat dropped when she got up quickly and sat down again because she felt the room spinning. After a few minutes reorienting herself and she felt better, she then ran to Ichigo and gave him a bear hug that he didn't quite expect from her.

"Ichigo where have you been!" Orihime cried. "Did you know that everybody was worried sick about you that Captain-General Yamamoto had a search party looking for you! And Rukia, Renji, Rangiku-san, Capt. Hitsugaya, Chad, Uryuu and myself were chosen to go help you if you were in some kind of trouble but then we ended up staying for a month because the Captain thought that all the Hollows that attacked that other world warrants the Soul Society's full attention.....

"Orihime slow down will ya, I can understand half of what you are saying!"

Again she explained how they were chosen with the blessings of the Captain-General, how they all stayed for a month gathering information as it would help Toshiro with his plans to give Yokai Academy aid, how they all trained to fight the threat that is happening in the Academy right now....

"Wait up, rewind....did you just say that the Academy is being overrun with Hollow and some people are fighting them?"

"Yup, the white haired lady and a guy with a sword and 4 other girls I believe!" Orihime looked up and put a finger on her lip. "The white haired lady is amazing as she is beating the crap out of some big man and the guy in the sword was holding up as well as the girls but they'll probably get overrun soon if we don't get hurry!"

Ichigo is conflicted at the moment. He isn't finished with his training and he used up so much of his time donning his mask that it would only last him 30 seconds at the most. But his friends from both worlds are in danger and he is not going to abandon any of them if he can lend them his strength! Still to leave now would ruin the momentum he's got going with the training but if he doesn't do something one of his friends are going to die and he will not have anyone of them die at least not on his watch!

Seeing Ichigo so conflicted did not rest well with Shinji. He knows full well that if the story is true that one of those people he cares about will die if he don't help them now. He feels that he is not ready yet but he looks into his eyes and saw sadness, determination, and courage all at the same time. He chuckles at himself for being such a pansy. Besides he himself has witnessed the might of Ichigo Kurosaki and he thinks that he's more than ready to utilize his mask in actual combat. He looks at Ichigo for a moment and then said.

"Well what ya lookin like a dumb ass for aren't you gonna go save your friends!" Shinji said grinning. "Remember though you have 30 seconds of full power left before it gives out, use it wisely."

"Thirty seconds is all I need to get the job done!" Ichigo said."Come on Orihime hold on to me and let's go!"

"Umm....okay!"

They waited till the two of them left until their energy signatures disappeared from the world. Hiyori came up to Shinji and asked him why did he let him go with his training incomplete.

"Do you think that his mind will be in the training if I didn't let him go? Shinji said. "Actual combat would be far more better teacher than we could ever teach him!"

"Ya I guess you're right!" Hiyori said. "Do you think he is ready?

"As ready as he could ever be...."

to be continued....

A/N...Man this story arc is waaay getting too overboard....It should be finished on chapter 15 unless ofcourse I end up going crazy again...Anyway tell me what you think...As always thanks for the reviews and the support you guys are giving this fic...It's been fun writing it so far and I still have a few bags up my sleeves....Anyway for all you Rosario fans I just wanted something cleared up...Is Anti-thesis and fairy tale a seperate organization or they are pretty much have the same philosophy of trying to destroy the school or did I get that wrong...anyway thanks in advance for those who know...Welpz folks as usual I don't own any of this stuff and I'll cya around next chapter...late peace ima out.


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 15

_Yokai Academy-present day-on the battlefield_

As soon as Tsukune saw the countless Hollows coming their way he unsheathed his sword and with no rhyme or reason slashed and struck any of the creatures that came in contact with or so much breathe on him. However, while he is busy with his own battles, he nervously kept an eye on the girls to see how they were faring. He knows he should concentrate on what is in front of him but he cannot help the fact that his growing anxiety is almost interfering with the task at hand. He chided himself for thinking this way, were they not the ones who protected him when he didn't have any kind of powers then? What is so different now other than the fact that in terms of power he is their equal now and the only reason he acquired this power is because he wanted to thank them for the countless times they have saved his life and that it is his turn to protect them now! If anything this will be the first true test of that resolve and hopefully he can back the those words up! He then concentrated and focused on the enemy and if the girls needed help he will provide it not before. They are powerful monsters in their own right after all!

This time around Tsukune has somewhat of an idea how to fully utilize his sword's power as "the training from hell" with Moka gave him an insight of its nature and the strategic ways to use it with effectiveness that he lacked earlier. Instead of striking Yamazakura on an object which causes the sword to vibrate and thereby absorbs spiritual pressure for his special attacks which is the easiest way to do so but that method left him too open to the enemy! However with Moka's help he is able to fight and use his zanpakuto's ability at the same time as striking another sword pretty much equates to striking a rock and he finds that pouring his own spiritual pressure to give it a boost makes the energy collection even more rapidly than doing things the old fashion way and to his astonishment an even more stronger and faster attack! He found that his kurenai higyou (crimson strike) technique is so much improved in fact he can actually in some cases activate it without using it's name and still pack a very nasty wallop when he uses it. He also discovered to his astonishment that the move is very versatile as it is not limited to the thrust version that he used the first time when he was first training with Ichigo. As an added bonus he can also use the technique even when Yamazakura is in it's original state albeit it's range, power, and arc is somewhat limited but it does get the job done because in this state the technique is powerful enough to slice cleanly through anything! His other techniques has greatly improved as well at least in terms of it's of it's range, blast, and most importantly it's destructive power! Still a work in progress, he is eager to test the limits of what he can do and what better way to test his abilities than the crisis they are in now!

Tsukune quickly takes a look at how Moka is doing and is relieved that so far she is holding up well to that beast of a man. It somewhat surprises him though that she hasn't finished this opponent already but from the way it looks, it seemed that Moka is enjoying herself way too much for her own good! He has never seen her so elated and so alive fighting someone before and it made her even more beautiful to him more than ever. The way she moved, the grace she displayed dodging attacks, her incredible power, all of those things made her look like a ballerina in motion, graceful and elegant! His anxiety from earlier somewhat subsided although it never really left him. It lingered on long enough like a pestering wound that it messed his concentration somewhat but quickly put such negative thoughts aside as he focused on the battle right in front of him.

After nonchalantly destroying a huge swat of Hollows with a single strike, he then observed the ladies if they needed any help and it seemed they were doing real well and holding up on their own. However, with the endless hordes of the creatures seemingly being replaced as soon as one is dispatched, it would be only a matter of time before they will be overwhelmed not because they are not strong but because of the sheer size of the hordes of Hollows that pour out of those strange gates. But of all people, he will not interfere unless they needed his help. He respects them more than that and they are not damsels in distress, they are all one of the strongest yokai he has ever known and he is not the kind of person who butt his nose into somebody else's battles. If they need help they will ask and he has to respect their independence and trust in their power. Still he worries for them all the same at least it's something to do now that all Hollows in his part of the battlefield has all been wiped out!

Meanwhile....

Kurumu and Mizore are standing back to back were panting from their exertions and sweating by the gallon as it soaked up their already tattered school uniforms. Although it seemed that they were tired, that isn't really the case at all! In fact they still have enough energy left that they could probably fight all day if they have to do so. Tsukune and Ichigo were not the only ones who have been training hard as these two begrudgingly suspended their rivalry for Tsukune's affections in order for them to train, become stronger and be worthy of him! It was agreed upon that no matter what, that Moka, it didn't matter if it was Inner or Outer, WILL NOT outshine them in their beloved Tsukune's eyes! It must be an even playing field as it has always been and their suspicions that ended up being correct that he might be training with her only boils their blood the more because they didn't think of it themselves! The fear that Moka might be gaining the lead is not lost to them and it crystalized their determination bring everything back as it should be with no advantage over the others! Thus unbeknownst to their friends, the two beautiful and determined yokai trained together for the last five days and that was actually the hard part! It took them a whole day to figure out that arguing who was the best for Tsukune, who in fact is more desirable and which of the ladies in their inner circle he prefers is a moot point! So they shook hands and decided that in order to improve and get stronger, they must put aside their "differences" and work together or nothing will get done and they will end up going back to square one! After the truce of sorts everything worked out better than they have expected as the results of their hard work are paying off in this battle right now! Still as much as they have improved, they are at awe how Tsukune have become stronger as well! They are amazed how far he gone from a weak human, to a vampire and now a Shinigami and all that pain and suffering he endured so that all of them will not come to harm and his declaration that he wanted to protect them! Thinking about it makes the both of them blush but put such thoughts for a later and concentrated on the battle at hand.

"So how you holding up Kurumu?" Mizore blandly asked. "I hope that the extra weight up top isn't slowing you down!"

"Hah, as if, I can't help it if my assets makes a certain stalker I know mad with jealousy! Kurumu countered. "Besides Mizore we have a truce and one of the conditions were not to throw insults at each other, remember!"

"Yes, I know...sorry it just came out of habit!" Mizore sighed. "It is rather annoying but I must abide by all the rules as boring as that may seem."

"Apology accepted and I think once we get out of this little scrape we are in, I think it's safe for us to dissolve this truce once and for all!" Kurumu added. "After that all bets are off and it's every yokai for herself, understand?"

"Oh good so I can finally call you breast woman all I want and I can seduce Tsukune again...yay I'm so excited!"

"Yes you can but after this battle and not before, agreed?"

"Agreed!"

Meanwhile.....

Yukari has eliminated a Hollow yet again with one of her conjured pans. She actually had to adjust it's strength she uses to knock Mizore-chan and Kurumu-chan silly to lethal levels she is using now. Case in point, when another Hollow attacked her, she dodged and conjured a pan over it's head. When it dropped, it did so with tremendous force as it literally crushed the nasty creature with it's increased yoki that she deliberately "soaked" into the spell. In fact it's so effective that the surrounding area she is fighting on is peppered with craters whose sizes varied depending on how much power she put in the pan and depending on how strong the Hollow she faced. Actually she only recently discovered how increasing the yoki of a spell translates to a stronger and more effective one on accident. In fact, she can thank Mizore-chan, Kurumu-chan for their "participation" in that little experiment. It started when the those two were arguing about nothing as usual and she tried to be nice and break them up. However, after hurling a few insults along the lines of being too short and boobless was the last straw and she got so mad that instead of the usual two pans she conjured to punish them, she created a big one and to make things even more interesting she put more yoki into the pan that made it bigger and grew in size and the two were still arguing only noticed when it grew so massive that it actually cast a shadow on them. However, seeing as it was the first time she has actually performed that trick she had no control over it and drained her so much that the spell went out of control. Needless to say, if it wasn't for Tsukune who shunpoed to the two shocked girls out of harms way they would have been crushed like so much as bugs as the huge pan at this time the size of a football field soaked with so much yoki that it fell and decimated 15 mile radius and creating a 150 foot crater. She apologized to the two after the accident and thereafter asked Ruby-chan if she can assist her in controlling this new technique she has discovered. After 5 days she can actually control how much power she put in the pan with speed and accuracy as well. She isn't the academy's resident genius for nothing!

Ruby is up in the air dodging and counter attacking as she destroyed Hollows using her wings as spears and skewering all the creatures that foolishly got in their path. The last few days have been hectic for her with her responsibilities around the academy and helping Yukari-chan with her training, she really didn't have time for herself lately. However, helping the younger witch with her problem helped her in ways she could not have fathomed. Ruby also applied what Yukari has discovered to her own spells with some spectacular results! She has also studied the book of spells her mistress has given her as a gift. It contained all the knowledge and spells that the previous owners have written in the pages of the great tome. One day as she was skimming through it's ancient pages she came across a very particular section towards the end of the book that were strangely blank. She was puzzled to say the least as she could not understand why the great witches would leave an entire section which were perhaps almost 100 pages long empty! She knows for a fact that someone has written something there because there were some ink blots and finger prints here and there but no writing at all. Then it dawned on her that maybe it they have made the pages look blank deliberately so that no one would discover the secrets that its pages contained that had no business of knowing! After using every gleaning spell that she knew she tossed the book aside in frustration but not before she got a paper cut deep enough to bleed and a few drops were sprinkled on the page. To her surprise with all the spells that she cast upon it so that the writing she knows that is hidden will appear, the page began to eerily glow and an elaborate script began to appear one after another as if it was writing itself on the pages!

Once it was done she read and to her surprise and dismay at the same time it was a section of the book that contained forbidden spells! Her mistress have warned Ruby about these spells that defied the very laws of nature and bordered on the providence of God itself! The mistress also told her that they drain so much of the spellcaster's yoki that the caster herself either fell down in exhaustion or died before they could even finish casting the spell, they are forbidden for a reason after all! Mastering one or even a handful of these spells took decades to learn and those who tried died trying to learn only one! However, learning but one forbidden spell would increase her power considerably as it literally Only one witch knew half the spells by heart and to her surprise it was the mistress herself! She told Ruby that once she is ready, the mistress feels that her power and knowledge is considerable enough that she would be the first one to master ALL forbidden spells therein the book's pages. She just needed someone to teach her that's all! Ruby was reluctant at first to even consider learning such dangerous spells but she decided that in order to protect her friends and most importantly Tsukune, she needed to devote all her effort and time mastering these highly volatile and powerful spells. She then went to the chairman and asked for his help and to her surprise and delight he agreed to help her! Thus in the five days that followed after Ichigo's mysterious disappearance she has already mastered about 2 already! She has yet to use any of them yet and she hopes that she doesn't have to resort to that but sometime today she knows that she will be forced to use one of them eventually. She might as well test the power and might of these spells and what better way to do so than this current battle right now!

Mean while in another part of the battle field.....

Moka is enjoying herself tremendously as her deadly battle with this strange man continued almost fighting her to a stand still. She deduces that this man or whatever he is, is not as strong as that demon H. Ichigo was when he fought her. This man is a tad step or two too slow although he is perhaps as strong as H. Ichigo is but not much so. However, she cannot underestimate this opponent like the demon as he has proved far too durable and withstood the fiercest of her attacks that would have leveled several hills if it connected! And to add to her annoyance her right foot felt numb every time she hits him with it. Granted it felt like hitting a brick wall several feet thick but at least the physical power she puts into each attack ends up with him flying some 50 feet in whatever direction she chooses! Still as much as she is having fun fighting she is actually getting irritated that he has lasted with her this long. She cannot help but worry about the others and especially Tsukune and how they are holding up. Knowing Tsukune though she knows that he has dispatched all enemies with ease and perhaps he is already helping the others right now. However, she doesn't feel comfortable that there are still 2 of his companions left and they have yet to lift a finger nor moved a muscle. Moka knows that the one in the hood is not strong but he would give everyone trouble and perhaps challenge Tsukune to his very limits. A weird feeling swept over her as she took a glimpse of the two standing on the side looking on. She doesn't know who the shorter one is as it is the first time that she has seen him but for some reason she could have sworn that she has met the hooded person before but she couldn't remember where she seen or interacted with him before. But as she ducked and then suddenly jumped and flipped over her opponents huge fist and took a few steps across his arm to kick him in the side of the head used the momentum of the kick to make a back flip landing her back turned towards him and quickly grabbed his punching arm and judo threw her humongous opponent with ease, his body causing a temporary tremor that shook every thing for miles away and the impact creating a huge crater. Moka reappeared several yards away and waited impatiently for her opponent to get himself together and continue.

She didn't have to wait long as an explosion of yoki suddenly burst forth from that position and she actually had to move a little further up as the shock wave hit where she stood not moments before and incinerated that area with his evil power. As she landed on her new position, her eyes widened as she sensed someone behind her and barely dodged the overhand strike that would have drove her to the ground like a road spike if she didn't move in time! She then move on another location and suddenly another attack came from out of nowhere. Moka disappeared and move towards her left again she is surprised that somehow this man can anticipate where she is moving before she can go there and it is aggravating her to no end! She tried again to try to test her theory that he is somehow tracking her and sure enough when she got to where she landed he is there to meet her and his ugly mug grinning like he is enjoying this little cat and mouse game. He then punched her again and this time Moka didn't expect how fast it is and how powerful as she is forced on the defensive for the first time during this battle and blocked the punch but it power pushed her away perhaps 25 feet away.

"_How is it that this oaf is faster and stronger all of a sudden!"_

Yammy then opened his mouth and Moka felt a rapid gathering of yoki and before she knows it she is in a receiving end of a cero as the death beam made it's way towards her and she didn't really had much time to do any evasive action so she held up both her hands outward using her yoki to reinforce and shield her body, especially her hands and caught the beam which forced her backwards at a rapid pace. Try as she might she could stop it and with great effort she deflected it away from her and fell towards the side and the cero continued unimpeded first going through some hills and then annihilating the field beyond with a tremendous explosion. She then got up slowly, shaking the numbness that she feels in her hands and is more upset with the fact that she has completely underestimated her opponent and because of that she never suspected that he is stronger than what he appears. She narrowed her eyes and smiled! She too is stronger than she lets on and she will show this Yammy his place once she is done with him. Moka then concentrated and found a huge yoki barreling towards her side and at the last minute held up her right hand and blocked a punch appearing out of nowhere the tremendous shock wave shaking the whole area again! She didn't budge an inch as she is very pleased with the apparent shock from her opponents face as he thought that he had the upper hand at last! He then retreated several yards back and tried to think of something else to get her.

"So do you now understand that I will not go down so easily!" Moka told him.

"Yes as much as it pains me to admit! Yammy growled. "But do not underestimate me I am not the decima Espada for nothing!"

"So you are saying that there are more of you!"

"I am the 10th srongest and even if you defeat me here which I doubt will happen, you will have to contend with 9 others who are even more powerful than I am!"

"It doesn't matter if you are the 10th or the 101st, I don't care if you strong and those people above you are even stronger than you. Moka said as she glared at him. "The fact remains that you have never faced an S-class vampire and soon you will learn your place!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_On the enemy's side...._

Ulquiorra observed silently how what looked like a Shinigami and his female companions in their battles with the Hollows that attacked them. The 4 females are no threat but perhaps the Shinigami will prove to be a light exercise. However, he watched with great interest the battle between this Moka Akashiya and Yammy and is somewhat puzzled that he has not defeated her yet. However, this Moka has earned his begrudging respect as she has battled Yammy to almost to a draw and she is constantly surprising him of the depths of her power. He made his way to their part of the battlefield and stood there with his arms crossed and observed the two glaring at each other! He is actually surprised and quite impressed that she has gone toe to toe with Yammy without even breaking a sweat nor look winded at all from the brutal battle.

"_She is not done yet!" _he murmured to himself. "_I sense great power in this one, then the rumors were true that she will not go down so easily!"_

"Yammy what are you doing, isn't it about time that you wrap this up?" Ulquiorra asked. "I would have thought that she would have been defeated already!"

"Yes, I know but she is being difficult you know!"

"If you are having so much trouble why not use your zanpakuto?" he suggested. "I'm sure that she would go down easier if you use Resurrecion!"

"I'm thinking along the same lines as well but I still think I don't need it!"

"Suit yourself, I did warn you not to underestimate that one you know!" Ulquiorra told him. "Did you want me to assist you?"

"No she's mine and I told you that she's going to get beaten soon you'll see!"

"I leave things to you then!"

He then disappeared and is suddenly beside the second hooded man in their party. Ulquiorra doesn't really know anything about him but there are rumors going about that he used to live in this world. But other than that he is a complete mystery. He notices that the hooded man seemed to be very agitated as if he is eager to jump in Yammy's fight. But Yammy would probably protest to that and he's probably going to end up killing him for interfering. Ulquiorra can't afford to lose anybody at this point and he would probably at a lose for words if he loses anyone especially an Espada to these thrash. Perhaps he can divert his energy into a more worthwhile cause....

"Hey I know you're anxious jumping in that fight with the vampire and all but Yammy will not tolerate you interfering even though you're an ally." Ulquiorra explained to him. "And we can't afford to get her injured either or there will be hell to pay when we get back to Las Noches as Aizen-sama specifically commanded that she not be harmed in any way! I suggest you take out her friends, she might be more compliant then when we have hostages..."

"Hmm, I see then if you'll excuse me then I'll go take care them...."

"By all means..."

The man disappeared and appeared in front of Yukari who was caught off guard. He then back handed her and she flew a couple of feet before she sickeningly crashed on a tree and slid slowly down and at the moment she didn't look like she is moving. Kurumu and Mizore saw this and furiously attacked him. Ruby who saw where she landed went to her immediately and performed a healing spell. Meanwhile, Mizore with all her might froze a 2 mile radius and the strange man got caught in the zone and got encased in a block of ice. Kurumu then dived bomb towards him her razor sharp claws at the ready. However she didn't expect for him to break free from this prison and disappeared as Kurumu completely missed and clawed the frozen ground instead. She landed in the crouched position and quickly tried to get out of the shallow crater her claws carved into the ground. She was too late as the mysterious man appeared behind her and kicked her from behind and finds herself flying and hitting a rushing Mizore and crashed to the ground with a thud.

The man then looked up but was to late in reacting as Ruby send dozens of tentacled spears that hit the ground with tremendous force and speed and skewering everything in its path in rapid succession and it's tips penetrating 4 feet into the ground. As the smoke cleared, Ruby is surprised that he was unharmed and suddenly vanished and appeared above and behind her and hit the helpless witch from behind. She dropped like a rock and crashed to the ground and when the smoke cleared she is holding her right shoulder, a deep cut is bleeding freely and her clothes were in tatters. Ruby fought hard not to fall unconscious as that would be the end of her.

"_What is he...so fast and powerful!"_

Seeing that she didn't have a choice now, she decided to use one of the forbidden spells she learned. She then inhaled deep and ignored the throbbing pain that begins to set in on her shoulder. After preparing herself mentally she then recited the words of the spell as he stood far away from her.

"_Hail to the crimson sky that binds reality into being! I ask the darkness to aid me and destroy mine enemies! Let them tremble in fear as he finds that his struggles against us are futile compare to the powers you and I possess!!"_

"SUPERNOVA!!!"

An eerie glow then appeared above the stranger and it rapidly grew bigger as it literally gathered wisps of spiritual energy and when the parameters of the spell were reached it suddenly dropped with lightning speed that the stranger could hardly react. The ball of full of energy made contact and the hooded man is swallowed entirely with the energy of a nuclear explosion. The surrounding trees were flattened and the whole valley shook from the tremendous fireball that easily cleared thousands of feet into the air. Ruby not realizing how powerful the spells were barely managed to form a makeshift shield out of yoki and her wings to block the enormous shock wave that nearly leveled the entire valley and it's aftershocks going around the world twice! When the all the earth has stopped shaking she is curious if the spell worked on him and she is surprised that he emerged from the crater his hood has been incinerated away! In fact, she recognizes this man and before that thought could be completed he disappeared and appeared in front of her and punched her in the stomach that sent her flying....

Tsukune gathered the rest of the girls and took them away as far out from the explosion as possible. When he thought that they were safe, he returned to where Ruby was and his jaw dropped from the resulting crater that the spell created. It was perhaps 240 feet wide and 100 feet deep! Whatever hapless creature that got caught in that explosion is probably nothing more than dust now! He then seen somebody flying towards his way and to his dismay it is Ruby-chan. He caught her and gently laid her to the ground. She coughed blood and he sees that she might have sustained some internal damage! After seeing her like this, in fact after seeing his friends injured and helpless, a rage begins to boil within him! He is suppose to protect all of them and all he could do is watch helplessly as this man took his friends apart!

"NO MORE...YOU WILL NOT TOUCH A HAIR ON THEIR HEADS, NOT ANYMORE!!!"

"BLOSSOM, YAMAZAKURA!!!"

Whether if his rage added to his spiritual pressure is not clear, needless to say it exploded that rivaled the power of the supernova spell that Ruby has used earlier. Everyone in the valley felt Tsukune's enormous spiritual pressure from Moka to Yammy, to Toshiro's group, Hakuto and the hooded man, to Ulquiorra whom is somewhat surprised, to the students of Yokai Academy, to the chairman, and all the way to Moka's father who is residing in his home! When the dust has subsided, Tsukune is holding Yamazakura in it's shikai form and his eyes full of determination.

"I see that you finally taking me seriously Tsukune Aono!"

"Midou...you bastard why are you hurting my friends! Tsukuno shouted. "They have nothing to do with this!"

"Yes it's true, but its all in the name of vengeance for the humiliation you caused me!"

"What the hell are you talking about, you were the one who kidnapped Moka and then challenge me!" Tsukune told him. "I can't help it if your dumb ass got in H. Ichigo's way and got yourself beaten to a pulp, loser!"

"SHUT UP! After I deal with you I'll deal with that Shinigami friend of yours and I'll show him how strong I've gotten!"

"Ha as if, the truth is he's a million times stronger than YOU will ever be!"

Actually Tsukune didn't expect this predicament at all as he forgot about him as he was training with Moka. He looks at Midou real carefully and he actually look the same except for a gaping hole at the left side of his shoulder. Now does that mean he has become a Hollow and looking further he seemed to have some kind of bony ridges running along his eyebrows as if they were remnants of something! Anyway he's actually so mad right now that he didn't really care if this is really Midou or not because he just want to pound and grind his ass to ground! And ofcourse his last comment sort of riled him up and he finally unsheathed his sword and attacked him! They exchanged blows, each strike causing sparks whenever their blades meet and both of them are moving at high speed. Both were actually impressed with the other as both there blades hissed and a twanged trying to find some kind of advantage.

Tsukune then used his Kurenai Higyou technique and as his blade cut horizontally, a huge arc of energy the same time the blade finished the stroke. Midou however, actually cut through the move and used sonido to close the gap between him and Tsukune. His opponent then tried to cut him in half but he was able to evade but he wasn't quite fast enough as the blade cut a shallow wound on his abdomen that started bleeding immediately. Not to be outdone, Tsukune then shunpoed and is suddenly right in front of him, but before he could do anything Midou delivered a crushing overhand strike that destroyed the ground and hit...nothing! Surprised he looked around to see where the enemy would come next but his eyes widened as he sent someone behind him and felt diagonal slash that bit through his hierro enhanced skin and he too started bleeding profusely. Then their swords clashed again and they were both moving so fast that both were dodging and missing the other as their movements were but a blur to a normal person observing!

Tsukune furious that he has not gained any ground against him redoubled his efforts and suddenly the tied of battle seemed to have turned! He hacked and slashed with a fury of a mad man and all Midou could do is defend as he is mercilessly beaten back inch by inch. By this time Tsukune has given in to his anger and every strike he made either leveled a hills, cut whole swats of trees and obliterated the ground as he keep on pounding and pounding at Midou's sword. At a fever pitch Tsukune managed to shunpo behind him and used....

"JUUMAN SEMISHIGURE JINSOKU!!!" (Rapid hundred thousand cricket chirping outburst)

A giant streak of energy arched it's way downward following the path of his sword and when the blade made contact with the ground, an enormous explosion rocked the valley again for the third time that day! The giant plume of smoke and spiritual pressure moved outward at a 45 degree angle and easily clearing 200 feet outward. Another giant crater is created as the smoke cleared and Midou emerged a little worse for wear as he bled in several places, his jacket disintegrated to nothing and his right pants leg is gone up above his knee. He had nothing left but the tank top he wore underneath but that to is torn in several places and his tattered pants.

"I see that you have gotten stronger Tsukune!"

"I could say the same thing to you!

"In the end though it's really futile...."

"What are you talking about!"

Midou sneered and raised his hand and it seemed a hundred tears in reality begin to open and Hollows begin to invade their world again.

"_DAMMIT_!"

He took down a couple of dozen in one strike and would have gotten more if it wasn't for the fact that Midou attacked him then and there. The Hollows then took free swipes at him and is getting hit in all directions. It didn't help that the fact that he's literally fighting all of them at once, killing several Hollow at once, then concentrated on Midou again. Then he notices that the Hollow begins to mess around where each of the girls lay down unconscious and he tried desperately to get to them in time but Midou kept interferring! One of them was actually on top of Ruby and the creature raised it's clawed hand to finish her off.

"RUBY NOOOOOO!!!!"

And suddenly an energy arrow appeared out of nowhere and went through the Hollow killing it. He noticed a someone perhaps his own age wearing a strange white outfit and carrying some kind of spiritual bow that looked like a spider web. The only distinctive thing he had on was a pair of glasses and a very determined look on his face! More surprising to Tsukune others followed behind and these people had strange powers as well! One of them is a very tall man with with a strange armored arm. The rest of these strangers were all Shinigami and he wonders if Ichigo knows any of them. He kicks Midou that sent him flying crashing into a hill and shunpoed where Ruby laid unconscious. Seeing that no harm has come to her he looked the mysterious man with glasses in amazement as he fired shot after shot of those energy arrows with such speed and accuracy.

"Thanks for the help!" Tsukune told him. "Who are you anyway?"

"We are friends of Ichigo Kurosaki!" Uryu told him. "My name is Uryu Ishida and you are...."

"Tsukune Aono and I didn't know you're one of Ichigo's friends!" Tsukune said thinking. "Now that I think about it he never did open up to us while he was here but I know that he cared about us though!"

"Yep that's sounds like our Ichigo alright!"

"So what are you guys doing here anyway!" Tsukune asked curiously. "I never expected help from unlikely source though it is much appreciated!"

"I would probably hold off on the questions for later if I were you!" Uryu told him. "Don't worry all your friends are safe with us, concentrate and finish your battle!"

"Your right!" Tsukune said. "Hmmm I wonder where Midou is hiding at...."

Tsukune's wish became a reality as all of them felt a powerful spiritual pressure unlike they all have never felt before.

"DESTROY THEM, ONITSUME!!" (demon's claw)

To be continued....

A/N Ah another one of those cliff hangers again...I know I know I'm bad...heh...And yes I said that I was going to try to end it this chapter but the narrative about what happened to the gang during the week Ichigo has been gone took an other worldly life of its own and thus this story arc is perhaps the longest ones thus far...Anyway it will definitely be over next chapter...I think....Oh and thanks for the reviews and the support folks that is very much appreciated...So what do you think of this first invasion so far you better believe there will be more nasty battles to come...Anyway as always read and review and I don't own Bleach nor Rosario so umm ya....I'll cya next chapter mmmkay


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_The real world_

Ichigo held Orihime as gently as possible while he is taking large leaps and flash stepping all throughout the city. He probably could have been at the bus stop a long time ago but he figured that it probably won't be too smart of him if he left her behind. Besides her powers of healing would be useful as he knows that there are probably some severe injuries inflicted already in battle and his gut tells him that may be already the case. He is feeling a little anxious as how the others are doing and also if his new found power will turn the tide. But first he needs to get to the bus stop and hopefully the creepy looking bus driver is on his way!

Orihime couldn't help but blush as Kurosaki-kun held her with a gentle but firm grip on her hips as he leaped and ran high above the city. She held him around the neck and hung on for dear life as Ichigo flashed stepped his way towards the tunnel that leads into another world. As much as this is a dream come true being near him like this, it would hardly count in her book because he had a job to do and the only reason he is holding her like this is because she doesn't have any other way to go to Yokai Academy without his help and her walking would rather be tiring to say the least. Still Orihime can't complain too much as being near him is enough for now. She sighed and carelessly rested her head on his shoulder.

"Inoue what's wrong?" Ichigo asked her. "Are you ok?"

"O-oh umm n-nothing really I'm just a little tired that's all!" Orihime stammered in embarrassment. "Ah ha ha ha!"

"You sure we can stop if you want..."

"N-no i-its...I'm ok Kurosaki-kun please continue! I-I really don't mind being near you like this, really!"

Ichigo blushed and looked at his friend in puzzlement. What did she mean by that he wonders? Does she have a....No he can't think about that right now! Why him of all people? Besides with his "charms" what girl in their right mind would think of him that way anyway? Another thing Orihime has always been a very popular girl in school. Practically all the guys wanted to go out with her whether they had good intentions or not! He probably scared half those idiots as he started hanging around with her meaning she has been helping him exterminate Hollows around town and on several occasions having lunch with their mutual friends in school. Actually now that he thinks about it, ever since Rukia came into the picture, he never really hung around with Orihime and the others that much before now. It was only this year that he actually gotten closer to everyone especially Chad, Uryuu, her, and Rukia. He can understand that his job as substitute Shinigami might have something to do with that as comrades in arms do form some sort of bond over time. But that's beside the point and he wonders why she would show any kind of interest in him? And he figures he wouldn't be her type considering he hasn't been the best example of a perfect gentleman!

It's not that he minds and don't get him wrong he likes Inoue, she's a little absent minded and a little loopy about the weird food but he has to admit that she is the most beautiful person that he knows. She's sweet, kind, cares a lot for her friends, and is devoted to a dearly departed brother. She is also independent as living alone usually does wonders for that kind of thing and she is one of the top students in school....although he has to wonder why she's out of it sometimes but he figures that's part of what he likes about her. But regardless that's why everyone loves her so much! And now that he thinks about it he really wouldn't mind having her as girlfriend either it's just that his job as a Shinigami is taking way too much of his time and it would hardly be fair to her if they hardly see each other! Well that is if in theory they started going out....

Orihime realizing that she might have said something out of turn and in fact saying something so embarrassing because she might as well confessed to him on the spot but the setting, meaning blazing through the city at hundreds of feet into the air is what a girl would hardly call romantic! But she couldn't stand it anymore and words just started tumbling out of her mouth...

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean anything about that at all. It's just that I-I l-like you Kurosaki-kun!" she whispered and then her eyes widen in surprise and disbelief that those words finally came out ! "I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by that either....uh ha ha ha!"

"W-what did you say!?" Ichigo asked her shocked.

"I-I...I LIKE YOU DAMMIT!" Orihime shouted.

When that came out of her mouth, she couldn't believe she said that at all! Well at least it's finally out of the bag and Orihime felt like a great weight has been lifted off her shoulders! But then a there's this weird constricting feeling in that she feels in her heart and she fears that he might reject her. They arrived at the bus stop a block away from the tunnel and it so happened that no one seemed to be there as no traffic came nor any kind of human activity. A single street light shone down the bus stop and they were soaked with it's light. The surrounding area is quiet with the usual humming of the cicadas and a light wind from the east played with Orihime's hair as it whipped about facing the wind. The mood is rather tense to say the least as Ichigo hasn't said anything and it would seem that he couldn't take his eyes off of her. It is rather embarrassing that he is staring at her like this but at the same time she's jumping for joy inside because finally, she is able to tell him how she felt and it felt really good that the burden that has been weighting down her heart is free! Still she berated herself for being such an idiot for being so selfish while her friends needs their help in the Academy. They stood there not moving while she got lost in his eyes as he scrutinizes her like he is trying to look into her very depths of her soul!

"_That's great Orihime, he must think that I am some kind of weirdo or something!"_

Before she could say anything and started to apologize again, Ichigo boldly put a finger to her lips so that she couldn't speak and looked at her in the eyes that further fuel the really weird feeling in his gut! He looked deeply into her eyes and she tensed as if she is anticipating something. He wonders what is she thinking right now? Why can't I take away my eyes off hers? Why is it that he never realized that even though Inoue looks vulnerable now, she has that look that she trust him completely and she is waiting for something and that he never realized that she looked so beautiful to him at that moment....

"_What the hell am I doing?" _Ichigo thought to himself. "_Dammit Ichigo say something!"_

She looks away afraid of the words of rejection that at anytime will come out of his mouth. She actually kinds of like how this is turning out although she dreads and curses the fates for putting her in this kind of situation!. Is this the moment that Rangiku-chan has been talking about? Wow, she can't believe that it's really happening at all! She just have to remember that she can't be disappointed if she didn't hear the words that she most desperately wanted to hear, that he has feeling for her too! Ichigo realized that he can't just keep silencing her like so he said something to her and he hopes he says it just right!

"Look Inoue, I'm a little confused right now and I don't want to hurt you by saying something stupid that would hurt you because it didn't came out just right. I want to do the right thing! _What the hell is that lame ass crap!" _He thought while speaking. "If you could give me a little time to mull things over and I promise that I'll give you an answer when things slows down a bit, deal?"

"_Does that mean that Kurosaki-kun has feelings for her too. It's not like he rejected me...yet!" _ Orihime thought excitedly. She finally looked at him again. Hearing him say those words made her feel a little better and then she boldly said.

"You better mister, you know how long I have waited for this day to tell you! And you better treat me right too or I'll tell on Tatsuki-chan on you!" She stuck her tongue out and winked at him.

"Please, I have enough problems with school, teenage doldrums, Hollows and Aizen's war, I don't need to dodge bullets and run for my life because I incurred the wrath of Tatsuki!"

With that they both shared a laugh and then both their foreheads touched and they both fell silent as they gazed into each others eyes again. Their lips begin to dangerously come closer and when they were almost touching, a horn blew and they suddenly, reluctantly disengaged their embrace. Ichigo acted cool as if nothing happened and Orihime blushed heavily as she realized that she almost kissed her most precious Kurosaki-kun! And then her mood soured and she glared at the bus driver for interrupting their moment but really couldn't muster up the courage to do so now that he is looking at her, gave up the idea of intimidating him as his gaze made her spine tingle to no end.

"_Wow, what a creepy guy!" _Orihime told herself.

"Oh my, I hope I didn't interrupt anything, my sincerest apologies!" he grinned knowingly.

"Ya, ya come on Orihime let's get inside!" Ichigo told her and then he looked at the bus driver. "And can you hurry up a bit from what I hear I am needed at the Academy asap!"

"Ah yes indeed they do!" the bus driver replied. "Then fasten your seat belt kiddies it's going to be a bumpy ride!"

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Yokai Academy-somewhere in the battlefield_

"DESTROY THEM, ONISTSUME!!" (demon's claw)

They have never felt power anything like it before not since fighting H. Ichigo but although this one is not as overwhelming as that demon's power, nonetheless it is still as stifling, as oppressive, and as evil as as that demon's power. Midou underwent a startling metamorphosis as he looked taller, packed more muscle, and had two oversized hands terminating into very long and sharp claws. His powerful legs looked a lot like lizard feet, his toes also having huge claws that dug and gouged earth out of the ground with ease. Another change is the fact that his whole body is encased in some kind of bone armor and his face have some bony protrusions unlike the time he was still a Yokai but instead it is more symmetrical as they extend further from his forehead, and bone reinforcing his cheeks, the bridge of his nose and jaw line. His spine is reinforced with bone all the way down to his waistline. In fact all the sensitive weak points of the body is reinforced like this, his ribs, sternum, his waist, elbows, knees, and shins. Not only that his yoki is a weird mix of monster and Arrancar but nevertheless the results were very satisfactory as this transformation has somehow surpassed their powers combined!

"So how do you like my Resurreccion, Tsukune Aono!" Midou boasted.

"What the hell did they do to you?" Tsukune said in disgust.

"Why Aizen-sama has taken me in and has made me into perfection!" Midou explained. "What you see is the excruciating and painful result that I have achieved using his amazing glowing stone!"

"So he used the Hyogyaku on you did he?" Toshiro said as he unsheathed Hyourinmarou and took up a defensive stance.

"Ah so that is what it is called I have to thank Aizen-sama later after I get rid of you lot!"

"Fat chance Midou, we out number you 3 to 1, one of us is bound to be able to take you down, if not any of Ichigo's friends then it would be either Moka, me, or Ichigo who's going to make you eat your words!" Tsukune said determinedly.

"AHAH HAHAHA AHAHAHAH AHAHA!!!" Midou laughed gleefully. "I would like to see you'll try!"

"Then we'll show you!!"

"Yes we shall!"

"EVERYONE GET READY HE'S COMING!!!" Toshiro shouted.

Before he can even finished those words, Midou has taken all of them by surprise and attacked with simply a burst of his enormous yoki that flung and scattered Tsukune and the others in every direction! Tsukune himself couldn't believe how strong Midou has gotten since the day he challenged him in the hanger bay in the Outcast Ayashi's hideout. Toshiro, Rangiku and Renji were only pushed about 20 feet but stood their ground, however, Uryuu, and Rukia were flung about twice the distance the Captain and the 2 Lieutenants were tossed as they didn't have sufficient time to get ready to mount a defense. The only one who seemed to have stood his ground is Chad his right arm at the ready. In fact Chad took it upon himself to fire the first salvo on his side and with speed which is quite amazing for him, he closed the distance swiftly and not underestimating his opponent reformed his arm into it's second form, his shoulder extensions suddenly burst forth with spiritual energy and as his shield like extension made contact and an earth shattering explosion occurred which is powerful enough to shake the entire valley!

"EL DIRECTO!!!"

An explosion of tremendous energy swallowed Midou and Chad retreated a few yards away from the contact zone. He waited patiently as he knows that punch that could have pulverized a moutain will not take down this villain so easily! As the smoke cleared, Chad wasn't surprised to see him walking unscathed. The area behind him is nothing more than an enormous crater with the surrounding trees and shrubbery flattened from the explosion.

"_That armor is too strong, didn't look like I did any damage at all!"_

"What was that, I didn't hardly feel that one!"

Chad stayed silent, balled his fists and gathered his spiritual pressure and suddenly his left arm has become armored as well. The only fundamental difference is that it has turned silver with a red stripe running along his whole arm and an extension that look like a spike at the end of his left shoulder. He is ready to continue but the Toshiro and Renji caught up to him and told him that it would be better to work together taking him down. Chad agreed, surely three of them would suffice considering that all of his Shinigami allies are being restricted by Soul Society law to have their powers limited to it's Shikai forms as their tremendous powers would have adversely affected this world! Still Renji and Toshiro's Shikai should be enough to stop him, at least Chad hopes so! The have also regrouped with the other and would have joined in to help them but Toshirou had other ideas instead.

"Isn't there another one fighting?" he asked and looked at Tsukune. "Shouldn't you help her instead, Abarai, Chad and I will handle this buffoon while the 4 of you help your friend!"

"But what about you guys, I can't just leave you!"

"Don't worry about us kid, we can handle this ourselves!" Renji told him.

"She may be able to help us!" Chad said quietly. "At this rate we will need all the help we can get!"

"It is decided then, Chad, Renji and myself will handle him!" the young captain instructed. "You, Rangiku, Uryuu and Rukia, help that vampire out. She may be the key to this battle!"

"Aaarrgghh! Where is that baka Ichigo anyway, we could use his help!" Uryuu complained.

"He's on his way....I can feel it!" Rukia said calmly. "All we have to do is hold out and wait for him!"

"Ya you're right I have a feeling that he's going to make his big entrance very soon!" Renji said with a smirk. "When this business is done, he's going to be very acquainted with my foot up his ass!"

"Oh ya that's right, I do need to smack his dumb ass for this mess he got us into!" Rukia said seriously. "Thanks for reminding me!"

However, things suddenly turned for the worse as a second wave of Hollows suddenly appeared out of nowhere and attacked them. Rukia's group quickly decided to keep the Hollows at bay while Toshiro and the other fought Midou. But if things looked a little bleak, it gotten even far worse than that as a Menos began to make it's way towards where the unconscious yokai girls were located! Tsukune recognizing the danger his friends were in attacked the giant Hollow with the speed and rage of an angry god! Uryuu who cursed silently for his brash behavior followed him as he knows he will need all the help he can get with that nasty thing! The Hollow taken aback from the furious attack from Tsukune still relentlessly moved onward. While Tsukune continued to attack the menos without making some progress,

Rukia and the others had a few problems of their own as they attacked anything that so much as stare at them as the Hollow army continued to pour out of the Garganta gate.

"HOWL, ZABIMARU!!!"

"GROWL, HAINEKO!!!"

"DANCE, SODE NO SHIRAYUKI!!!"

The three separate but equally powerful spiritual pressures exploded as each individual Shinigami awakened the sword of their souls! They then separated to fight their own battles but didn't stray too far as that would be dangerous. It would be better for them to keep an eye and help each other out just in case the other is overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of Hollows that seemed to pour out endlessly from the Garganta gate!

Chad and Toshiro were the only ones left in the group that faced Midou. Still the diminutive Captain has yet to release his zanpakuto and perhaps he thought that he needed to save it for later when things get rough. They then both attacked simultaneously, Chad preferring the direct route and punched the Arrancar/Monster in the stomach as that are seemed to have less protection as the rest of his body. When the punch connected, the impact made a deafening sound as the shock wave destroyed the very ground they stood. Toshirou on the other hand, shunpoed behind him and slashed him horizontally, bright sparks bursting as his blade made contact with Hierro armor. Still unfazed and standing unmoving, Midou without telegraphing his moves punched Chad away who barely had time to cross his arms to block it and flew like a rag doll and hit the hill on the far left and made a deep human indentation as the walls were crushed inward and several chunks of the hill fell all around him. He slid down and shook his head to shake the cobwebs of haziness that began to cloud his mind.

At the same time that Chad flew and hit the side of a hill, Midou then suddenly disappeared and to Toshirou's surprise and dismay he managed to sneak behind a Captain! Now to add insult to injury he barely saw when it happened and he is being overwhelmed with sheer brute strength as he turned around and blocked high as he is driven down the ground like a road spike and sinking 4 feet into the ground while it crumbled to chunks of rubble. Chad recovered quickly and shoulder tackled him with enough force to loosen his grip on the Captain and slid several yards and gouging chunks of earth trying to stop his momentum. Chad sensing a slight advantage made his way towards the sliding Midou and he hit the villain with a devastating right hand that propelled him even further. Toshiro decided that he may have to use his Shikai with this opponent after all.

"SIT UPON THE FROZEN HEAVENS, HYORINMARU!!!" Toshiro declared. "CHAD YOU BETTER GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!"

Sensing that the Captain is ready to attack, Chad quickly disappeared and got out of the way as a frozen dragon made of ice snaked its way towards their opponent. A great explosion occurred and Midou and about 3 miles of the surrounding area is encased in ice. However, it didn't really take long for a slight crack in the ice to quickly spread and Midou forcefully break through his ice prison with ease. Toshiro and Chad looked on in disbelief as the Arrancar/Monster emerged from the block of ice angry. Midou then raised both his arms as they gathered yoki rapidly and slammed both of his fists into the ground and huge vertical columns of yoki made it's way towards the two with alarming speed. Chad quickly evaded but barely doing so and Toshiro jumped strait into the air and watched as the attack made it's way towards a huge hill and carved out 6 huge furrows into it with relative ease.

"_This opponent cannot be underestimated!" _ he thought.

Then he realizes that Midou is on his way to get him and out of instinct he recited a spell to counter attack.

"Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo #61 Rikujōkōrō!"

Six beams of light appeared on Midou stomach and his momentum suddenly stopped and he begins to fall down again. Toshiro seeing that this would be the opportunity to strike and probably do some significant damage, he looked at Chad and shouted to him.

"Chad this is your chance, do it now while he's still immobilized!"

"I hear you!"

However, as Midou is about to hit the ground he has already broken free 4 out of six and the last two will not hold out for much longer. Chad with amazing speed appeared several feet above him and he is charging the punch as quickly as he is able. As soon as Midou hit the ground and he got himself free but not before Chad slammed into him forcefully and saying....

"LA MUERTE!!"

With the combined impact from his free fall and Chad's special attack, the valley is again shaken and the impact could be felt many miles away. Midou is driven several feet into the ground and up above Toshiro can see a gigantic skull imprinted on the ground. The skull crater is perhaps 60 feet in diameter and he can see that the power of that special move has increased in power during their training sessions. Toshiro hopes that was enough to take this nuisance down as he sees everyone is already having trouble with all the endless hordes of Hollows. It would have been easier for them to ask the Soul Society to remove their limiter but it seemed that since they were in a new world or another dimension altogether, he wasn't able to make the request. No matter, their power is perhaps enough to stop these people and he hopes that is the case! However, an explosion from the skull crater which deface it came forth and Midou is dragging Chad like a rag doll and unceremoniously tossed him aside. Chad desperately tried to get up and succeeded but Toshiro knows that he is severely injured as his left arm is hanging loosely like a wet noodle at his side more likely that it has been broken in several places. Midou on the other hand didn't escape unscathed either as it would seem the punch put a dent on his armor and it had large cracks that made its way towards his chest. He made a move to finish the helpless Chad but not before Toshiro got in the way and block the strike and several sparks flew as their respective weapons made contact.

"You alright over there, take it easy!"

"Ya, my left had is broken, his armor is really tough!"

Midou's hand twitched and suddenly his index finger claw suddenly extended rapidly and hit Toshiro in the shoulder. Surprised, he deflected his whole arm and made a charged slash that frozen a swat of land but the monster jumped up and evaded and landed not far from them. He was about to finish them off with a swipe from his humongous claws when a dust shield suddenly appeared in front of them and protected them from the strike.

"Captain, Chad, are you guys alright?" Rangiku asked him worried.

"Well considering that my shoulder hurts like hell and survived being turned into a human barbecue sure I felt never better!" Toshiro said wincing. "How are you guys doing on your end?"

"Renji and Rukia have almost finished disposing the Hollow army and should be here soon to help!"

"Good, coz the way things are going I don't think we'll last long with the things as they stand!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Somewhere up the hills...._

Hakuto and the mysterious masked man have not moved from the hill that they have used to observe the carnage that is taking place down below. They really have not said much since the battle began but it is worrisome to him that one of the Espada, Yammy he believes his name was is having trouble taking Moka Akashiya down. This truly attests to the almighty vampire's battle prowess and their seemingly endless power! It seemed to him though that he has yet to use his zanpakuto and thus he still has an ace up his sleeve. However, he knows that Moka Akashiya has yet to show her true potential as well! On the other hand he is surprised that coward Midou has achieved a form even stronger than his original transformation. He does not understand how he could have achieved this feat but to him it would seem that Midou isn't even considered a hybrid monster anymore as he feels that his yoki is mostly Hollow at this point. He may have to look into this phenomenon as augmenting his forces this way will help him with his plans to destroy the academy! But in any case with the chaos ensuing as it is, he cannot risk going with the plan now until this battle is over. A very worrisome situation indeed!

"Should we ask the other Espada down their to help them?" Hakuto asked.

"No, the ones fighting are enough for now!" the cloaked man replied. "I assure you that they will get the job done!"

"Are you sure, Yammy has been fighting Moka Akashiya to a stand still and these bothersome Shinigami and their allies have been decimating all the Hollows we are throwing at them!"

"Again I assure you that they will suffice!"

"If you say so, however, I wonder whatever happened to that Ichigo fellow?" Hakuto observed. "It would seem that he has yet to make his appearance!"

As soon as he mentioned Ichigo's name, the cloak man's eyes widened in surprise as he felt spiritual pressure so vast and strong that it engulfed the entire valley and perhaps this entire world. He has never felt anything like this before, as it seemed to be equal to their strongest Espada currently in their roster and it could also be said that it rivaled Aizen-sama's strength as well which is impossible!

"Be careful what you wish for, you might just see how powerful Ichigo Kurosaki has become!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile on the other side of the battle field....._

Moka has become frustrated to say the least. She has been battling this Espada person for well over 30 minutes now and it seemed that she has not gained no headway nor an advantage so that she can help the other. She is especially worried how Tsukune is doing as she felt a rage in him that she has never felt before. She is worried that his vampire nature might have awakened as such things only happened when a vampire is in a berserker rage while in battle! Perhaps when this crisis is over, it would be time for her to teach him how to utilize his vampire side. She thinks that by doing so, he would be even more powerful that he is now maybe he might become her equal someday! She looks at her opponent in disgust as she might have to postpone that training later as this grinning buffoon has annoyed her all to hell and it's getting on her nerves to no end!

Then they begin again, moving faster than what could be possible, fists hitting generating shockwaves of enormous power that shook their part of the valley, hits that decimated every time they connect or missed. If anyone could observe the battle in a safe place without interfering, one would be surprised the level of destruction that the two has wrought as the surrounding area has been leveled to the ground that is covered with craters of all sizes, huge slash marks that are several miles in length, and everything is flattened from the sheer might of their awesome power!

However, it seemed that more often than not, he has been hitting her more than the other way around and like the fight with H. Ichigo, she is mysteriously getting beaten and losing ground the longer she fought with him. She jumped and evaded another punch and planted her left arm on his fist, used the momentum she had going to use her hand as a fulcrum and with all her might planted both her feet into Yammy's face. But she is not done, she then wrapped her legs on his face on a lock and with sheer power alone twisted her whole body and Yammy's huge body is amazingly spun in the air 2 times before Moka drove him face first on the ground making a crater but Yammy counter attacked and grabbed her supple legs and spun her around and slammed her forcefully into the ground. Yammy then missed as Moka rolled to her right, her legs kicked out and hit Yammy in the face and then she disappeared and back handed him in he back of the head and his enormous body slammed forcefully again on the ground. However, Yammy countered yet again and Moka only had time to cross her arms to block the tremendous blow and she slid across the barren battlefield about 15 feet before she stopped her momentum. Yet again another impasse with no advantage over the other......

"Impressive, Moka Akashiya, I commend you for lasting this long with me!"

"I should say the same thing to you!"

"But do you understand in the end you will not win!" Yammy said grinning. "I see that you are reaching your limits. Would it not be better to surrender now and save yourself and your friends some grief?"

"Do not presume what I can and cannot do Espada!" Moka told him in irritation. "I say to you that I can beat you with no problem....or maybe I don't need to dirty my hands with you any longer!"

Yammy at first is puzzled what she is talking about but eventually he understood what she meant. He felt an overwhelming and vast power that he never felt before. Impossible this being whoever he is perhaps as strong as the their most powerful members! Who is this mysterious being that up to now is making his way to the battlefield at this moment!

"Very good Ichigo, I see that you have mastered that monster at last!" Moka said smiling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The gate way...._

The bus has finally arrived at Yokai Academy. Ichigo blew a sigh of relief as the ride to their destination has been a somber and silent one. As soon as they arrived Ichigo held his hand and helped her up and then assisted her getting down on the ground. Orihime still could not believe that she finally confessed to Kurosaki-kun but for now she will let this matter go as their friends need them right now! They then disappeared and arrived at the battle scene and came upon the unconscious Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and Yukari. From the look of things they had it rough as some of them have been severely injured. Ichigo looked to his right and he could sense that Tsukune is fighting desperately the Menos that is on it's way to this area. He also sensed that Uryuu is around here somewhere perhaps trying to keep the Hollows from attack Tsukune and the helpless and unconcious girls.

"Orihime, put your shield and don't put it down until I defeat this threat, alright?"

"Umm, sure....Be careful, ok." Orihime said shyly. "I wouldn't know what I would do if I lose you now!"

"Don't worry, I won't be defeated so easily!" He assured her.

He reluctantly let her go but before Orihime went to the others, she boldly gave him a kiss on the cheek that surprised him to not end! Actually he did like the gesture and looked at her and his demeanor has communicated to her his appreciation.

"For good luck!"

"Thanks Orihime, now stand back!"

"BANKAI!!!"

With Tensa Zangetsu in hand he rushed to help Tsukune to whom it would seem is at his limit. Not bothering to holding back anymore as he sensed all of his friends are also at their limit he put his hand on his face and made a motion as if he is putting a mask on. A dark spiritual pressure begins to surround him and in doing so increased his already formidable powers exponentially. All his friends, his enemies, the students of Yokai Academy, the chairman and the bus driver who uncannily smiled at the same time, Alquiorra whose eyes widened and everyone else felt an overwhelming and powerful spiritual pressure coming their way. When the dark power dissipated, Ichigo is wearing his Hollow mask, his eerie looking eyes glaring at his first obstacle

**----30----**

With incredible speed he dispatched about 30 hollows in front of him with no effort and is at Tsukune's side in an instant. Disappearing in front of a mob of Hollow and then appearing about a football field length later he again dispatched even more about 100 more as Tsukune, stared at this new stranger and his eyes widened as he gazed upon the Hollow mask it's eyes seemingly glaring at him.

**----29----**

"**Alright Tsukune, I'll handle this one and go ahead and protect Kurumu and the others!"**

**----28----**

"Ichigo is that you?"

"Ya is that really you Kurosaki? Uryuu asked.

**----27----**

"**Yes, it is me but I don't have time to explain what happened right now so you should go with my friend Orihime who is healing the others as we speak!"**

**----26----**

Nodding and complying with Ichigo's request to handle the Menos, Tsukune quickly shunpoed to where his friends are and he is surprised that all of them are conscious and their injuries are healing due to a mysterious young lady's power. Uryuu a second later appeared with his bow at the ready. Orihime and his eyes met and he nodded to her in greeting. When they saw Tsukune they all tried to go to him but Ichigo's friend shook her head and encouraged all of them to lie down.

"Tsukune, we're sorry that we couldn't help you!" Kurumu said ashamed.

"Ya, we will try be stronger next time!" Mizore said quietly.

"Don't worry about it as long as all of you are safe it doesn't matter!" Tsukune assured them. "I should be the one apologizing I wasn't able to protect all of you and this is the result!"

"No, Tsukune you have done a wonderful job protecting us!" Ruby soothed.

"Ya, I thought that you were awesome!" Yukari added."Uh, is that Ichigo I see fighting that big ugly thing over there!"

"Yes now that you mentioned it, does he look different to you or is it just me!" Ruby said wondering.

"Ya that's him alright and it would seem that his training has paid off!" Tsukune told them.

"Wow, can you feel his yoki it's a weird mix of Hollow and Shinigami but it's more his power dominating the other." Kurumu observed.

**----25----**

Ichigo then with a blink of an eye beheaded the Menos with no trouble and he shunpoed right above them. His eerie yellow eyes looked like he is glaring at them and it actually gave them the creeps but as he seemed in control and didn't move attack them as he done in the past they relaxed a little bit. But Orihime's eyes widened but didn't say anything about the matter.

**----24----**

"**You ladies alright?"**

**----23----**

"Ya were, alright but what about you are you ok?" Ruby asked worried.

**----22----**

"**Good, now where is Moka anyway...never mind I sensed her power." ** Ichigo said to them. **"This by the way is Orihime and she has already healed your injuries it seemed. Now stay put and I'll go help the others!"**

**----21----**

He then shunpoed and saw the Garganta gate the Hollows were coming out from. He then readied his sword....

"**GETSUGA....."**

**----20----**

His sword rapidly gathered black spiritual power and his being is surrounded by its power. He only needed enough power to destroy the gate and hopefully this charged up version of his favorite technique won't wipe everything out from here to the Academy and beyond. He realizes that once this battle is done he might have to train some more to control this enormous power that suddenly fell down in his lap! When he is ready he released the power that the sword has gathered.....

**----19----**

"**Tensho!!!!"**

The enormous black energy made it's way towards the gate, destroying any Hollows in the way and killed all the creatures that were gathering outside it's mouth. An earth shattering explosion rumbled into the air and the people who witnessed it had to cover their eyes lest they get blinded from the bright light. With the gate destroyed no more Hollows appeared into the valley.

**----18----**

He then traversed to where Moka is battling Yammy in one jump and appeared behind the Espada and easily cut through his huge arm despite the Hierro armor that is in affect. Ichigo cleanly cut his whole arm up to his biceps and appeared right in front of Moka who is not at all surprised at his appearance! She is quite impressed that he has cut through that thick armor of his while she spent almost 40 minutes trying to make a dent in this monster's defenses and all he did is simply cut him!

**----17----**

"You know, you owe a sparring match for taking my prey from me!"

**----16----**

"**Heh, sorry I'm sure to keep that in mind when this mess is done!" ** Ichigo told her. **"So are you alright or do we finish him together?"**

**----15----**

"Yes, he is rather getting boring so I say we all finish this rabble together!"

**----14----**

"**Alright, so be it!"**

**----13----**

Without saying a word both of them disappeared and appeared right in front of Yammy who is holding his injured right arm and his eyes widened in surprise. The two then hit him with so much tremendous force that he travelled 2 miles to where the Toshiro and the others are having trouble with Midou. To Moka's surprise she didn't realize that she is alone as she didn't see nor sense when Ichigo left her side. She smiled and suddenly become excited in the prospect of training with such a tremendously powerful opponent. At least this time she doesn't have to worry about killing each other in the process. She then made her way to where the others are located at got there in the nick of time as Ichigo faced Midou_._

**----12----**

Out of no where a mysterious man with a Hollow mask appeared in front of Toshiro and the gang blocking what would have been a fatal strike should it have connected. The force of the blow made an enormous shock wave that destroyed the ground between them. Their eyes widened in surprise as they could literally feel his power coursing through their veins and once they recognized the familiar red hair and his distinctive outfit, they realized that it must be Ichigo who has come to their aid!

**----11----**

"**Are you guys alright?" ** Ichigo asked them. **"Don't worry anymore, all of you are injured and I suggest that all of you have that checked with Orihime. I will take care of these bozos!"**

**----10----**

"Ichigo is that you?" Rukia asked wondering.

**----9----**

"**You know I've been hearing that question all day!" **Ichigo said chuckling. "**And to answer your question yes it's me and no I don't have time to answer all your questions right now when this is all done you can ask all the questions you want alright?"**

**----8----**

Midou couldn't believe that his claws were stopped literally without so moving an inch. No matter what he did he could not budge this stranger from his position. The his eyes widened as his he stared in stark terror at the black/yellow eyes of the masked man who destroyed the Outcast Ayashi's hideout and left him for dead a few seconds later. Now somehow this man is different as if he is one with his enormous power but he too has changed since that last the met. This should prove to this man and everyone else how strong he has become!

Ichigo then gathered his power and he is surrounded with black reiatsu and with sheer force of will blew him away and he flew and destroyed a hill and turned it to rubble. He got up immediately and again he is surprised at how strong this demon really is and now he can control his power! He saw Yammy enraged and tried to engage the mask man

**----7----**

No matter what Yammy did he couldn't hit this newcomer at all. Unlike the vampire Moka Akashiya whose speed and power he has gotten use to but this man speed is something else. Not only is he dodging every move he makes, the mask man has yet to make a move to counter attack. And even worse, he seemed to be getting faster and stronger every second that they fought which is impossible! He then saw Midou and he started attacking him as well. But it seemed despite the two of them they still couldn't manage to hit him!

**----6----**

"**Is that all you two got!" **Ichigo mocked them. **"Should I take it easy on you as it seemed that both of you are almost at your limit!"**

"Don't mock the leader of the Outcast Ayashi!"

"How dare you under estimate the power of the 10th Espada!" Yammy roared.

"**Then let see if you can keep up with me when I stop holding back!"**

**----5----**

He then disappeared and grabbed Yammy by the throat and slammed him forcefully from the ground. Without looking he blocked Midou's enormous claws and deflected it so that his arm went up leaving his torso open and slashed diagonally. Sparks flew and finally blood came gushing out as Midou face showed surprise yet again for he thought that his hierro armor in his Resurreccion form would stop any attack. Ichigo then punched him so hard in the stomach that he spew blood and flew again and hit another hill,destroying it. Behind Ichigo, Yammy got up and tried to attack him but he only hit an after image and just destroyed the ground he stood on. Ichigo then appeared as he was trying to extricate his left arm off the ground and kicked him in the face and he too started flying and actually hit Midou!

**----4----**

In anger the both of them got up and gathered all the spiritual pressure they could muster and had left and Yammy's mouth begins to glow as well as the area that his claws have come together. When they were ready, the both of them fired their respected ceros, Yammy's was colored black and Midou's a reddish color! However, they didn't really aimed for Ichigo as the two powerful ceros went past him and it went on it's way to his friends. Furious for being a little cocky, with great speed he is able to beat the ceros before it hit the others. He split Midou's Cero in two and it passed harmlessly and the split beam destroyed the surrounding area away from the others. However, he had to eat Yammy's Cero and an enormous explosion occurred that literally blew the other away but Orihime arriving in time quickly raised a big shield to protect everyone and saw just in time when Ichigo is swallowed by the Cero and exploded.

"KUROSAKI-KUN!!!!"

However, when the smoke cleared he didn't have a scratch on him as he had his blade blocking in front of him. Ichigo knows that he doesn't have time left and so he gathered as much power as possible to finish them for good!

**----3----**

"**GETSUGA TENSHO!"**

The enormous black energy raced it's way towards the other two who were frozen in place and they didn't move a muscle. Just as it was about to hit them, Alquiorra interfered and with one hand tried to block the beam. Surprised at how strong it is as it is literally pushing him towards the others. He had no choice but to use his other arm and with no effort at all, he deflected the technique towards the right and with a tremendous explosion incinerated the area where it made contact with several clusters of hills and a mountain, that area completely destroyed without a trace as it is only a huge crater now!

**----2----**

Ichigo is surprised that his technique can be deflected like that so easily and he glared at this new opponent. It would seem that he is stronger than these two combined if he is able to easily overcome his power. Hopefully, they would give up as he is almost running out of time!

A mask man appeared right in front of them and ordered the three to stand down and retreat. Yammy is about to release his zanpakuto and Alquiorra has unsheathed his own sword!

"We have lost, we shall come back later and finish that task that is assigned to us!"

"If that is for the best then so it shall be!" Alquiorra said. "Yammy, Midou we are leaving now!"

A Garganta Gate suddenly appeared behind them and the other two who were upset that they would be denied their vengeance. But something told them that they couldn't not defy Alquiorra nor the black clad man so the begrudgingly followed orders and went into the gate. When they were all inside, the gate slowly closed and Alquiorra saw a most interesting sight indeed and then the gate closed and disappeared.

**----1----**

Thus with his time limit reached. his masked crumbled to a million pieces and he returned back to normal. He actually felt relieved as he would have been in deep crap if those bozos didn't decide to retreat! He went down one knee as returning to his Shinigami state drains him but after awhile he is able to stand. Then suddenly he is surrounded by all of his friends trying to compete for his attention! Tsukune and the others arrived first.....

"Ichigo that was soo awesome, how did you do that?' Yukari asked him.

"Yes, that I believe is awe inspiring, I take it that you have conquered your inner Hollow?" Ruby asked him.

"Wow that was really cool Ichigo, so you're not going to go berserk on us again are you?" Kurumu asked.

Mizore only looked at him and nodded in understanding.

"So you finally conquered your Hollow as I know you would!" Moka told him. "And you still owe me that sparring match after all!"

"Dude that was awesome, I never seen anything else like it!" Tsukune said to him. He then gotten close and whispered to him. "Oh and by the way when things calm down will you teach me Bankai!?"

"Why the sudden interest all of the sudden?" Ichigo asked him.

"I realized that my power is not enough to defeat them! Tsukune said somberly. "Kurumu and the others wouldn't have been injured as they were now if I was stronger!"

"Alright, if you're ready for it, when things start slowing down we'll start, agreed?"

Before Tsukune could answer, the Bleach gang caught up with everyone and Rukia and Renji gang tackled him and started stomping on him although in a playful manner. Still they were hitting him hard enough that it hurt a little bit!

"You idiot and here I was worried about you for nothing!" Rukia said exasperated.

"Ya this for worrying, me, your family, your friends, and everybody else in the Soul Society for being a such a careless grade A biggest idiot!"

"Ow, Ow, Ow, hey that hurt!"

"It should hurt, not after the b.s. you made me go through and your friends just to keep an eye on your ungrateful ass!"

"OK, ok I'm sorry so will you please stop stomping on me now!" Ichigo said giving up.

He looked at all of his friends and Chad give him a thumbs up. Uryuu didn't say anything but he did acknowledge him with a nod and his manner complimented him on a job well done. He looked at Rangiku and Toshiro and they too nodded their approval. Lastly Orihime made his way up to him and looked her in the eye. She was almost in verge of tears as she watched helplessly as he fought for their survival and winced at the time he is swallowed by the Cero.

"Don't you ever make me worry about you ever again!" Orihime whispered quietly.

"Inoue, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry but as you can see I'm fine, see!"

The others Rosario gang were puzzled at what is happening before them but the girls have caught on easily and smiles slowly begin to decorate their faces. Tsukune however didn't get it at all and continued to scratch his head in puzzlement. The Bleach gang were sort of in shock especially Rukia, Renji, Chad, Uryuu and Toshiro. The only one who is smiling knowingly is Rangiku.

"_So you finally had the courage to confess did you, you go girl!" _she thought amusingly.

They were all in for an even bigger shock as she ran up to him and give him a fierce hug. She is sobbing on his chest and all Ichigo could do is to hug her close and one hand going up and down her back comforting her.

to be continued......

A/N Wheeww...finally this story arc is done...So what did you'll think....I actually didn't expect Orihime to confess so early but with the conditions right as they are I went along with it...Remember I'm an audience in this too...I don't know what's going to happen until I put it into words....So what do you'll think....Hopefully the confession thing is not forced and as I said earlier I am not good at this romance stuff....Anwyway tell me what you'll think and thanks for all the reviews and the support that is always welcome...Anyway, I think I may put this on temporary hiatus as this story as much as I love writing it is literally eating up the time I can devote to my other stories. Once I have those stories written, I will continue as I really can't wait to write the next chapter....And if anything I will have to rotate writing my other stories with this one and don't worry I really can't stay away from Yokai Academy for long not with this momentum I have going....Anyway as always read and review and I'll cya next chapter and no I don't own bleach and rosario blah, blah, blah...


	17. Chapter 17

chapter 17

_Hueco Mundo_

Ulquiorra is walking in the ridiculously humongous halls of the Las Noches and he is on his way to the throne room where Aizen-sama and the rest of the Espada were waiting for his report. He shrugs as he knows that the mission was ultimately a failure but still the information that he gathered would prove useful! When he finally arrived at the giant double doors, he knocked and they slowly swung open into the enormous room and all eyes were upon him including the ever scrutinizing gaze of Aizen himself! Ulquiorra took stock of his mood and when he saw that he didn't look irritable nor displeased, he relaxed a little bit but that does not excuse the fact that the mission was not fulfilled. Still with his face and demeanor not revealing how the feels, he steps in front of the throne room and with his right hand held in his abdomen, he deeply bowed towards him. Aizen nodded in acknowledgement and he finally said to him.

"So Ulquiorra, how fares your mission?"

"Unfortunately, Aizen-sama it did not go very well as we have planned!"

"Oh, how is that possible?" Aizen said evenly

"The vampire Moka Akashiya is far stronger than we can ever imagine. She has fought Yammy to a stand still and yet after observing her I know for a fact that she was still holding back!"

"Tch, that is probably the biggest piece of bull shit that I've ever heard in my life!" Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez said in outburst. "But we are talking about Yammy though! There's no way that little girl can match us in strength!"

"And I say to you that she matched Yammy move for move, hit for hit, and she is probably faster too!" Ulquiorra said calmly. "In fact, I think she is even stronger that you are Grimmjow!"

With that verbal jab Grimmjow stood up with his hand on his zanpakuto but he couldn't make do with his threat as the withering glare from Aizen deflated his sails and he reluctantly sat down muttering and cursing all the while. Aizen then looked at Alquiorra and interviewed him some more....

"Is that all that happened? I would hardly doubt that the Shinigami that was sent there did not have to capability to seriously injure Yammy and Midou with their limiters set?"

"Perhaps this will explain far better than I could...."

He then reached for his right eye, took it out and held it in his hand and crushed it and dust seemed to float into the air. Then suddenly the events that happened in the Academy replayed for audience in the throne room to see like a movie floating in the air. It recalled the beginning where they attacked the school and then being warped into a new location. It showed Moka how she fought Yammy to a standstill and Alquiorra noticed that the rest of the Espada had a variety of reactions. Some of them were skeptical, some of them were amazed and couldn't believe that this human can match Yammy in strength. Others like Halibel and her fraccion were impressed that this Moka has lasted this long with a ranked Espada. Others were curious, some were indifferent, and some didn't care at all. The picture then went to Midou's fight with the rest of her friends. Then all of them were took notice when another stranger got mixed in with the fighting. The audience were mesmerized as this stranger too fast for even Alquiorra to keep up killed a Menos in one strike, took down hundreds of Hollows and destroyed a Garganta gate, took Yammy's arm, penetrated Midou's hierro armor, made fools of them as they were outclassed in every way. It then ended and they realized that it must be another one of their kind as he wore a Hollow mask but as the Garganta gates begin to close, the mask broke revealing the face of Ichigo Kurosaki! Thus an all the people in the room suddenly talked all at once that they couldn't comprehend the other as they tried to understand what it is that they just saw. But Aizen raised his right hand and everyone immediately stopped talking.

"I see, so in your assessment Ulquiorra what is your opinion of Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"His power fluctuates too much, one minute he is weak and then suddenly spikes so much that it surpasses my own. In fact, I believe the he and the vampire can match swords with the our top three and maybe even surpassing them perhaps! But if they are given the time to get stronger that is all!"

"I see....was there anything else of curiosity that you might have left out?"

"Ah this girl might be of great interest..."

The screen then switched to Orihime healing Kurumu and the others. In no time at all, they were healed as if they weren't injured at all in the first place! He then showed how she shielded her friends as Ichigo split Midou's Cero and some of the stray beams exploded harmlessly their way. Aizen looked curiously at what he saw, his mind going at a hundred miles an hour and calculating how he can use this girl to his advantage!

"Very good Ulquiorra, this Orihime Inoue should prove as useful as acquiring Moka Akashiya!" Aizen said "I leave the planning in your capable hands!"

"As you wish Aizen-sama, thy will be done!"

"Very well then...."

_Soul Society-Captain-General Yamamoto's office_

After a month and a half of not reporting to the Soul Society, Yamamoto is informed that Capt. Hitsugaya has finally made contact. He reported that they have found the substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki and that he is alive and well. The Capt.-Gen. blew a sigh of relief as he would have sent another party just so that they can find out what happened to them! However, the news thereafter is not to his liking at all. He read through the report and immediately called for a Captain's meeting upon finishing the document. The old man, waited as all the Captains from the Gotei 13 arrived at different times and when they all arrived at last, he started the emergency meeting immediately.

"After weeks of non-contact from the rescue team, Captain Hitsugaya has finally reported last night!"

"So did they find the Ichigo or not!" Kenpachi asked curious.

"Yes they have found the substitute Shinigami but not in world of the living but somewhere else entirely!"

"What do you mean exactly master?" Captain Ukitake asked in puzzlement.

"Apparently Ichigo has been in this world all this time and that he has stayed there voluntarily in order to fight off a Hollow invasion!"

"That doesn't make sense at all, why would the Hollow attack this world?" Kyoraku asked confused. "What is so important there that they would actually invade it?"

"According to the report and from what he gathered from everyone involved in the incident, it would seem that Aizen wanted to acquire the power of a student named Moka Akashiya."

"And may I ask Captain-General why is this girl so important to Aizen?" Unohana asked politely.

"Because she is a vampire!"

"Are you serious, why would Aizen want something like that for?" Kenpachi asked.

"The report tells me that she is a powerful indeed. In fact, according to Captain Hitsugaya, he estimates that she is equal if not surpassing Captain level abilities! Not only that she has already dispatched the strongest inhabitants of that world. With her power she has fought to a stand still a being of incredible power unlike nothing that they have faced. It would seem that Aizen didn't waste much time imbuing Hollows with Shinigami powers, an Arrancar."

"This is not good news Captain-General!" Soi Fon said. "What if Aizen succeeded in acquiring this Moka Akashiya's power, what would happen then!"

"Then if the reports are true then her power may be used against us and would be a threat to the Soul Society. However, she is fighting them in her own way and may prove to be asset in the war against Aizen. Captain Hitsugaya has requested some reinforcements to protect that world and perhaps keep an eye on her as well. With our forces stretched a little too thin with protecting the world of the living as well from Ichigo's absence. Unfortunately I cannot send him the help he needs but I can spare two soldiers though."

"I will volunteer, I should more than enough to fight of these Arrancar vermin!" Kenpachi said.

"No I need your strength here!" Yamamoto said firmly. "Someone has to go in your place!"

"Tch, if you say so but I believe I know two people who would LOVE to go!"

"Ah those two eh, I believe you made the right choice!"

"So what is this world like anyway I gotta tell em something if they're going somewhere strange!"

"Ah, I forgot to tell everyone that this isn't just any other world that we have encountered!" Yamamoto said seriously. "But if you are going to send those two then I believe they will adjust accordingly!"

"I'm curious now what kind of world is it anyway?

"It's a world full of monsters disguised as humans who are studying for peaceful relations with human kind!"

At first no one said anything as some of them were shocked! A world full of monsters, who would have thought such a world existed. Yet Ichigo disappeared and stayed in that world knowing full well that monsters in general did not get along too well with human kind!

"HA HA HA HA HAH HA! It's just like Ichigo to do something heroic as protecting monsters!" Kenpachi laughed. "Yes, those too will do just fine!"

"Very well, inform them of their mission as they will leave for Yokai Academy immediately!"

"Alright, I'll go inform them right now!"

"Good, I shall write the Captain Hitsugaya's instruction that they will bring to him. Now continue with your fortification of Soul Society and you are dismissed!"

_Yokai Academy-3 days later_

Ichigo is really tired. In fact, he had about enough of everybody's constant nagging and the endless questions of what happened to him and how he acquired his new power. Truth be told he couldn't explain it very well but he did try to at least make an educated guess that hopefully would sate everyone's curiosity! But that back fired anyway and it generated even more annoying interrogations. And another thing the ladies have also been constantly annoying him about his relationship with Orihime! The guys were understanding as they would ask and then drop the subject. The girls however, especially Kurumu, Ruby, Yukari, and Rangiku were constantly harassing him with questions that he himself is not ready to answer!

"So Ichigo, how is your girlfriend Orihime doing?" Rangiku said smirking.

"Shut up, she isn't my girlfriend....well at least not yet!"

"Oh I see you haven't answered her huh!" Kurumu pressed. "You know you're being cruel for making a girl wait!"

"Yeah well, it not that I haven't answered her yet!" Ichigo said blabbing. "I-I just need the time to think it over that's all! Yeah that's it!"

"Well, Ichigo it is your right to mull thing over, however, you cannot make her wait for too long!" Ruby said sagely. "If you make her wait, her feeling for you might change."

"Ya dude, you gotta be aggressive, nothing's gonna change if you're being meek and all that!" Yukari added.

"Oh and by your meaning of "aggressive" wouldn't happened to be the same thing that you and the other girls are using to woo Tsukune's affections right?"

Silence......

"I'm sorry guys, that was uncalled for....I had no right say such a thing." Ichigo said sighing.

"It's alright, it's true anyway and I'm not ashamed of it!" Kurumu said blushing.

"Y-ya, it's not like were hiding how we feel for him or anything because it's true!" Yukari added blushing as well.

"Yes it is true, the only reason why we do such a thing is because we care that's all!" Ruby blushed.

"Oh really.....hmmm!" Rangiku looked at her new friends curiously.

Sensing that Rangiku might have something else on her sleeve and maybe to stoke even more trouble for him in particular, he decided that he might have to do something about it before it escalates into something more troublesome for him and Orihime! He decided that it would be better to give them a bone to mull over and perhaps they'll leave him alone for awhile at least he hopes so! He knows in pursuit of some really juicy gossip, they will hound him to the ends of the earth to satisfy their curiosity and their romantic sentimentalities. Women, can't live with them, can't live without them!

"Look I'll make you ladies a deal, if you leave me alone for a little while, I'll spill the beans to you'll when I decide to make my move." Ichigo said "Is that fair enough for you?"

"Are you sure or you're just trying to get out of it?" Kurumu asked.

"I swear on my gentleman's honor that I will tell you'll the gory detail if I have to, when I will make my move, happy now!"

"Well, we will hold you to that Ichigo!"

"Good now if you ladies excuse me I believe Tsukune needed to ask me about some Shinigami matters!"

Before they could ask why he shunpoed and disappeared quickly. In fact, he flashed stepped a couple of times in different directions so they won't follow him. When he finally thought he was far enough he stopped and took a little breather and to be alone with his thoughts. He hasn't seen Orihime in 3 days and that fact is actually torturing him to no end. It's as if they were avoiding each other which is really weird but what can he do. He didn't answer her yet and even though he did have a good excuse of thinking things through and helping Toshiro with his report to the Soul Society, that is no excuse for avoiding her like that! In fact he still didn't know what in the world he is feeling! He needed to talk to somebody and quick or he's going to burst from holding it in all this time!

"A penny for your thoughts!" someone from not far off said.

"Huh, who's there!"

"Gawd, it's me you idiot are you so far along in love that you couldn't even recognize me!"

"Oh it's you shorty, what's up Rukia?"

"Shut up, so what's up with you and Orihime, huh?"

"Dammit not you too!" Ichigo said in exasperation. "I've have enough harassment from Rangiku and the others you know!"

"Oh just be quiet and spill it!" Rukia told him. "I promise not to laugh or make fun of you for being an idiot!"

"Shut up....well if it's you I guess I can't hide nothing from you!"

"Orihime tells me that she hasn't seen nor talked to you in 3 days so what's going on in that thick skull of yours, hmmmm?"

"Nothing, I've just been busy. There was a lot of Hollow attacks since then and I've been helping with Toshiro with his report to the Soul Society....."

"And..."

"And what?"

"I promised her that when things slowed down, which obviously didn't, that I was going to answer her but I'm just so busy that I didn't have any time for myself...."

"Ichigo, I love you because your are my best friend but you good sir and I will not lie, you are an idiot!"

"Okay enough with the idiot stuff already, so what should I do?" Ichigo said looking down.

"Isn't it obvious, you shouldn't keep her waiting like that you know! She told me that she really liked you ever since freshman year! Be yourself and tell her the truth, that's it end of story!"

"Don't you think I know that!"

"So what's the problem then!"

"Well first off, I am a Shinigami first and for most and as such my duties as you can see will take me the far reaches of whatever world that my mission will take me. It's not fair to her if I'm gone all the time, you know!"

"Let me tell you something about girls, Ichigo! They will wait from here to eternity for someone they like! It doesn't matter how long you are gone or when you will be coming back it's the fact that Orihime will wait for you till you come back. In fact, she might be impulsive enough to follow you wherever you go and you know she will do it too! Okay next....."

"Another thing, we have just become close friends! I know for a fact that if we become lovers then our relationship will change. What if things would work out and we can't be friends anymore?" Ichigo said.

"All relationships are a risk! If you guys were meant to be that's good I'm happy for you. But if not then so be it and get on with your lives! I think that Orihime wouldn't be someone so petty as she would hold a grudge against you! Besides I think she would be the kind of person who would still be your precious friend long after things have fallen through. Yes, Ichigo she thinks highly enough of you that she would rather have you as a friend than not have you at all! Okay now that is settled.....next!"

"Ok, I guess I never thought of it like that before...." Ichigo thought. "But anyway, I'm just afraid that I'm not going to be good enough for her...What if I mess things up?"

A vein popped up in Rukia's forehead. She realized that Ichigo is stubborn and that itself was a given. She never could have imagined that he is so boneheaded! Gawd hearing his thin excuses is trying her patience, well actually it was too late, she is already at her last straw! She came up to him and slapped him at the back of the head!

"Ow what the hell was that for?" Ichigo said rubbing his head.

"Gawd are you listening to yourself? Have you been listening at all to what I trying to impart in that thick skull of yours! Why are you putting yourself down like that! Look I will tell you only once that I think that you are really hot and handsome guy! If you tell anybody else I'll kill you myself!"

"Uh, thanks I can't help it you know!" Ichigo joked.

"Ha, ha funny! Anyway I think you guys will make a great couple! Look have you considered the fact why Orihime chose you of all people? It is because she saw something in you that she liked that she couldn't have found in any other guy! I know it's scary but you won't know if things work out if you don't give your relationship a chance! So what if you mess up, Orihime will forgive you! But you have to give her a chance to show you why she has chosen you out of all the guys that are out there! What do you have to lose? If you guys don't work out then fine, there's a lot of fish in the sea and I know the both of you will still be friends. But this is a chance for a little happiness for her and most importantly for you and that's all I want for you guys, just a little bit of happiness!"

Ichigo couldn't really argue with that little speech and no matter what he did he couldn't poke at any holes in her argument either. It's scary that Rukia uncannily knows him so well that she knows exactly what to say! He smiled and for the first time, his conscience is clear and he decided he is ready to tell Orihime his answer. Whether or not it is the right thing to do is anybody's guess. Life wouldn't be so much fun if it is so predictable all the time! Now he wonders how the hell he's going to tell her.....

"Thanks Rukia I never would have figured things out if it wasn't for you!"

"You welcome! I take it that you have decided that you will tell her exactly what you feel right? Rukia asked.

"Ya, I think I'm ready although I just don't know I how but I'll tell her nonetheless!"

"Ok I will ignore the fact that I heard that before I lose my patience and strangle you!" Rukia said with patience. "If you're gonna tell her, tell her soon! Did you want me to set you children up!"

"Nah, I think I got it!" Ichigo said scratching his head. "I'll make something up as I go along!"

"Alright so where were you heading at before I interrogated you anyway?"

"Oh ya I'm suppose to meet Tsukune so I could teach him Bankai?" Ichigo told her. "Did you wanna come and help out?"

"Well I wouldn't know a thing about teaching somebody Bankai as I have yet to master it myself." Rukia said. "But I take it that you might be using Yoruichi's 3 day method?"

"Hell, I wouldn't know where to begin anyway so I figured that I might as well give that a try!"

"You know that teaching Bankai doing that method is dangerous? I could understand her motive to teach you that way but we can't be certain that it would work for Tsukune. How do you know that it might back fire somehow?"

"Oh I'm certain that he'll learn it that way alright." Ichigo told her. "In fact, I think he might learn it faster than I did!"

"And how pray tell did you come to that conclusion?"

"Didn't I tell you, before Tsukune became a Shinigami; Moka turned him into a vampire so that she could save him from a fatal wound. If my theory is correct power as a vampire might give him the edge that I didn't!"

"Interesting...well you got my curiosity that's for sure!" Rukia said. "Still I will go on the record that I am against this unorthodox training!"

"Noted, so are you coming or not?"

"Come on, we might as well get it over with!"

Meanwhile......

Tsukune waited patiently for Ichigo to arrive at the appointed time. He is determined to go through with it! Although he has grown in power as a Shinigami, the fact that Kurumu and the others got injured is all his fault! It is because he was not strong enough and because of that fact that it almost cost the life of his friends and that is not intolerable! He did not acquire this power so that he can fail them. Did he not declare to them that he was going to protect them? Nonetheless he couldn't tell the other girls as he will know their likely reaction. The only person he could tell is Moka and as always she is very supportive of whatever he decided, which he is thankful! In fact she is the only one that knows that this Bankai training is taking place. She is sitting patiently on a stump looking at him walking back and forth like a caged animal.

"Tsukune don't worry, Ichigo will come soon!" the pink haired girl soothed. "He does have a lot on his mind you know!"

"Oh you mean _that _situation!" Tsukune said. "Did you ask Orihime-chan if he answered her yet?"

"Ya sort of! She told me that she hasn't seen him in 3 days and that the waiting is has been hard on her!" Moka said sadly. "I wish Ichigo would just confess already!"

"Ya what can you do, you know Ichigo is more stubborn than a mule!"

"And why is Ichigo more stubborn than a mule?"

"Oh hey Ichigo, sorry if you heard that my bad!" Tsukune said embarrassed.

"Um, we weren't discussing about you and Orihime-chan or anything!" Moka told him. "Oops, I guess I let that slip, teehee!"

"Funny, just to let you guys know so you'll will leave me alone, I'm going to tell her how I feel. Ichigo told them. "I don't know how yet but I'll figure something out!"

"Ya and by the time you get around to it Orihime will be an old maid!" Rukia joked.

"Oh hey Rukia-chan I didn't see you there!" Moka sidled up to her and give her a hug. "So you finally convinced Ichigo to stop being a poopie head and confess to Orihime-chan huh?"

"Ya it took about 30 minutes of my life but I think I convinced him to man up and confess!"

"Ha, ha everybody is a comedian today!" Ichigo said sarcastically. "So if everybody would just leave me alone with the Orihime thing I'll get one with business at hand if you don't mind! Tsukune are you ready!"

"Ya dude, I'm ready as I'll ever be!"

"Good, now let see how did Yoruichi did it....hmmmm?"

"What you're doing it her way and you don't even remember?" Rukia said exasperatedly "What are you an idiot?"

"Shush, genius at work so I would be quiet if I were you shorty!"

When he remembered that he needed a Ten Shin Tai he slapped his forehead and realized he didn't have any of those things lying around! So how is he going to force the soul cutter's materialization into this world he wonders. Perhaps a gigai would be a suitable substitute perhaps?

"Say Tsukune, are you able to communicate with your sword by any chance?" Ichigo asked him.

"Oh you mean Yamazakura, ya actually I went into that really weird looking place where she lives and she actually talks to me once in a while when it suits her!"

"Okay that good, Rukia question Yoruichi used a doll like thing called a Ten Shin Tai that forced the spirit of the zanpakuto into this world! Since we don't have one at the moment would a gigai do for a substitute?"

"Hard to say since I myself never witnessed what Yoruichi did to train you!" Rukia said thinking. "But if the spirit just needed an empty body to occupy then I guess I don't see nothing wrong if we use one. However, I think that doing it that way would hold some untold consequences that we might never imagine!"

"Hmmm, you do have one along with you right?"

"Well duh, of course I do!" Rukia's eyes widened. "Oh gods are going to go along with that crazy idea of yours?"

"Well how else am I going to teach him Bankai!"

"We could go back and have Yoruichi teach him!"

"No chance, those people might come back for Moka again and I can't let that happen!" Tsukune told her. "Look Rukia-san so far Ichigo hasn't done me wrong yet as I am a Shinigami after all! I'm willing to do anything, I need to get stronger and if it means I have to do so by unconventional means then so be it!"

"True, although I don't how he manage to pull that rabbit out of the hat!" Rukia said sighing. "Well if you're that determined I really can't stop you! So what do we do next, sensei?"

"Well lets see, Tsukune can you talk to the spirit now? Tell her that I need her cooperation so I...well now that I think about it, it was really Zangetsu who taught me Bankai! Yoruichi didn't really do a thing but keep him in the material plane really!"

"Okay...I think I got it!"

_Tsukune's Inner World_

_Thus he closed his eyes, concentrated and looked inside himself. And in no time at all he was in his Inner World where Yamazakura resided. It seemed that she has changed the world again as there are cherry blossoms as far as the eye could see. It is rather beautiful to say the least. He didn't know he is such a sucker for nature and things like that because after all Moka-san is but a reflection of himself! He looked around for awhile and called out her name..._

"_Moka-san, where are you!" _Tsukune shouted. "_I need your help with something, come on out now will ya!"_

_Suddenly someone covered his eyes and he realized she has found him. It's really weird when the sword of your soul has really quirky attributes. Still he still can't use to the fact that although she looks just like Moka in the real world, she does not in any way, shape, or form act like her. It goes to show maybe he's weird like that! Anyway, he smiled as it is always pleasant to talk with her even though she manages to surprise and embarrass him on occasion._

"_Oh my, is that you my dearest?" Moka-san cooed. "Finally got tired of the real thing and decided to give me a try eh?" _

"_No Moka-san that's not it." Tsukune said embarrassed. "I needed your help with teaching me Bankai!"_

"_Oh dear me, how the fledgeling has grown and ready to leave the nest! But are you sure dearest, as much as I adore you so I will be a strict teacher and I will not submit to you that easily!"_

"_I think I am....I have to be!" he said determined. He looked at her crimson colored eyes. Weird how they look so much like Moka's in the world outside. "I have to get stronger and I have people to protect!"_

"_Or maybe just one dearest? Moka-san said knowingly. Her silver hair caught the gentle breeze and is blowing every which way. "Oh please dearest don't deny it I am a part of you after all!"_

"_Well she's is one of the reasons I need to get stronger!" Tsukune said. "So will you help me Moka-san, will you help me protect the people who are important to me!"_

"_Oh dearest, you know I can't refuse you!" she said. "Yes, I will!"_

"_**No you won't!"**_

_Surprised the two of them turned around and both of them were surprised at what they saw. It was another Moka but the only difference is she has pink hair and her sclera is black while her eyes itself is crimson with cat's eyes. She is wearing what seemed to be Yokai Academy's uniform only it's all black. Her shirt is unbuttoned and she is boldly showing some although the Yokai Academy skirt were short that she is wearing is way too short to for his comfort! This Moka seemed to be more aggressive as her hips swayed provocatively as she walked towrads them as if trying to tease him. Tsukune could have sworn she never existed before so he couldn't understand who she is and how she got inside his head!_

"_Uh so who are you exactly?" Tsukune said puzzled._

"_**Oh darling, you know who I am!**__" she told him __**"I was here before this hussy stole you from me!"**_

"_Well, how rude!" Moka-san said exasperated. "I have never seen this woman before in my life dearest so how can I have stolen you if you belonged to me in the first place!"_

"_**Darling, ignore this hussy and listen to me! I am the representation of your vampire powers and I refuse to hand over you to a weakling girl like her! Did she not fail in that battle 3 days ago that injured all our friends? Is it not time for you to use me as your dominant power? Remember darling, the power of the vampire courses to your veins. Why deny me when you know I am far stronger than her!"**_

"_Ha, that shows what you know you pink haired little strumpet! Don't listen to her dearest! You have yet to learn Bankai! And I will assure you that our power will more than exponentially grow once you learn it. Did you not come to me because you couldn't control the power of certain somebody we know? Did you not witness the power of Ichigo-san? I assure you that we could achieve the same results!"_

"_**Well then let see who among us is the strongest then! Just watch darling and judge for yourself whose power you will use from now on!"**_

_Clouds suddenly covered the sunny sky and it become ominously dark. The wind started picking up and it blew away all the cherry blossom flowers which left the trees barren and seemingly lifeless. Then suddenly the branches came to life and roots from the trees elongated and entangled them both. No matter what they did the couldn't seem to get free from it's clutches._

"_**Now darling I will show you how much stronger I am than this hussy will ever be!"**_

"_Oh please, spare me all the excuses and let's see what you got!"_

_With that said, Yamazakura with ease broke through the roots and wiped out all the trees with a burst of spiritual power. She then materialized a sword and easily cut through the roots that entangled Tsukune and then faced her enemy. This is crazy why are the two aspects of himself vying for his attention and is warring with each other so to see which one of them will use their respective power from now on! This is turning out to be a really weird day!_

_The outside world._

Ichigo waited as Tsukune communicated with his zanpakuto to cooperate with them. However, suddenly he began to glow an ominous black spiritual pressure and suddenly it hit them in full force as the ground shook from the tremendous power that seemed to come out pouring from him. He told the two ladies to keep clear and to move as far away as possible. Ichigo recognizes this oppressive spiritual pressure, he knows for a fact that Tsukune's Inner Hollow is trying to take his body over! He can sympathize as he was in the same boat himself. But what he doesn't understand is why it suddenly it made it's move as he didn't know Bankai yet! One puzzling thing after the other, he really think about it right now as he senses that Tsukune will make a move soon.

When he lifted his head, sure enough there is a Hollow mask forming on his face. The only difference was his mask was whole in the upper portion as it covered his whole head except his lower jaw. His sclera turned black and his eyes were eerily crimson cat eyes! There is a big red stripe coming from the middle of the mask. H. Tsukune then unsheathed his sword released it's shikai that produced even more tremendous power and all of a sudden rushed Ichigo head on!

"Oh shi....!!"

Knowing that he might not survive the initial attack, used Bankai and blocked the strike just in time as it almost decapitated his head! H. Tsukune then twisted his sword hand and deflected Ichigo's sword and he slashed him horizontally cutting his chest but he was able to move backwards fast enough that it wouldn't cause any massive damage but still managed to draw blood! Their swords then clashed again, the shock waves flattening trees and causing huge fissures with every missed strike. Ichigo cannot believe the level of ferocity that Tsukune has shown, which he wouldn't associate with him! Is this what's it like to fight another who has yet to tame their inner Hollow? Actually no that he thinks about it, it's almost like training with the vizard but they weren't trying to kill him!

Ichigo got away far enough to use getsuga tensho but H. Tsukune simply cut through it and rendered it harmless. H. Tsukune then shunpoed from behind and used juuman semishigure jinsoku and as expected it is even more powerful that it would be normally. The tremendous explosion swallowed Ichigo as the burst of energy's radius is one mile and incinerating two and a half miles there after and the 45 degree angle reached up to 650 feet into the air! H. Tsukune then retreated to see if he dispatched his enemy but instead glowered that he is still alive albeit his upper kimono is completely blown away and his pants is in tatters and his left pants leg is missing up to mid thigh. Somehow Ichigo has survived the whole thing but he didn't escape completely as he had some burns and cuts that bled freely.

"Tsukune, I know you hear me!" Ichigo said to him. "You are stronger than this, why are you letting this thing taking your body over like this!"

H. Tsukune is still silent and then began to move and disappeared! Ichigo then twisted to just in time catch the sword strike from behind but he kick the already injured Shinigami and sent him flying and crashed through a hill. With that he waited to see if he was disposed of but H. Tsukune twisted his head to the side to see more clearly as he felt a tremendous spiritual pressure from the hill. Then a black energy exploded and there is Ichigo wearing his own mask and his eerie yellow eyes glaring at him.

"**You gave me no choice Tsukune, but don't worry we'll end this dance pretty soon!"**

With a roar of defiance, H. Tsukune disappeared and attacked right in front of him. Ichigo anticipated this and without moving blocked every devastating strike. Frustrated that he couldn't make any progress, he changed tactics and use kurenai higyou while he alternated with normal strikes but still Ichigo blocked every last one. Then he finally made his move and he completely out maneuvered him so completely that he quickly shunpoed behind then when H. Tsukune reacted Ichigo is suddenly in front of him and broke his mask and thus Tsukune whose eyes were wide in confusion wondered what the hell is going on!

"**I see that you have found yourself again!"**

No matter how much Tsukune tried, he can never get used to the fact that Ichigo is scary and way too intimidating when he is wearing his Hollow mask! Now that he has finally has control of it and it's power pretty useful in a fight, Ichigo in one fell swoop became one of the strongest people he knows whose power even rival Moka herself! Still he can't help his hair on the back of his head standing every time his gaze looks at him. He knows that Ichigo is in control so why the irrational fear he wonders?

"What do you mean?"

"**Don't you remember, your Inner Hollow tried to take control of your body and it attacked me!"**

"Are you serious, I-I'm sorry man!" Tsukune at a loss for words. "But the weird thing is I don't remember anything!"

"Hmm interesting, are you sure you don't remember anything?" Ichigo said as he put his mask away.

"No all I remember is I was talking to you about teaching me Bankai and I was talking to Yamazakura and then that's it and the were suddenly where we are at now!"

"Ichigo, this is serious we might have to consult Urahara and Yoruichi about this!" Rukia said seriously.

"Tsukune, are you alright!" Moka said to him. She ran to him frantically and gave him a hug. She was in tears as the thing that happened to him worried her a lot.

"I'm alright Moka, thanks for asking!"

"Alright, prepare yourself Tsukune." Ichigo said "We're going on a field trip tomorrow!"

To be continued....

A/N Well ok I guess I'm going to start that hiatus this next chapter coz seriously I need to write my other stories...heh...And thus now Tsukune has the Hollow bug affecting him....I tried to be original as copying what happened to Ichigo would sort of been redundant...I got that weird idea of having the two "Mokas" vie for his attention and to choose which one of them to be his main source of power...Because remember Tsukune turned into a vampire in the beginning and I wanted to work that vampire angle as now it has fully awakened and it so happened that it looked like Outer Moka with a bad streak...Tsukune's unconscious does have a weird sense of humor huh...Anyway tell me what you'll think....Thanks for the reviews and the support and as always read and review....So until next time kiddies


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_The next day...._

Tsukune sneaked out of his room as quietly as possible. He tried to be as inconspicuous as he could but his over exaggerated movements, if anybody was watching would have been suspicious of his actions anyway and his cover would have been long blown as soon as he took the first step! He made it to the door which leads to the outside and made a run for it. He ran into the forest as fast as he could and when he thought that he was not seen he slowed down and a couple of steps later he stopped and tried to catch his breath. When he has recovered from his exertions he turned around only to see Moka face to face and he screamed like a little school girl! But then he remembered that he didn't want anybody knowing where his location was so he quickly clamped his mouth with his hands.

"Moka, what the hell did you do that for? Tsukune said whispering. "You probably scared 5 years of my life scaring me like that!"

"Ano, I'm sorry Tsukune!" Moka said apologizing "I didn't mean to scare you at all!"

"It's ok just don't do it again!" Tsukune said sighing. "So did anybody see what you were doing or where you were going?"

"No I don't think so!" she said thinking. "I think I did a good job trying to sneak out the dorm!"

"Remember Moka, the reason why we are doing all this sneaking around is because I didn't want the other girls to know and I didn't want them to get worried about me for nothing!"

Indeed, those reasons that he has told her is somewhat true. Actually in truth, if he ever tells them he is going to the real world for Bankai training and to perhaps shed some light as to why he Hollowfy so suddenly, they would probably over react like the last time he trained to become a Shinigami! In fact as he knows each one of them well enough that he knows that Kurumu will be extremely upset, Mizore would probably encase him in ice to stop him from going, Yukari would probably render him unconscious with one of her pans and Ruby, well she might be amiable to this idea and perhaps a little more flexible when it comes to his situation but then again she could always conjure demon plant things to drag him back to Yokai Academy when it suits her! So as he knows that they will probably not take this news very well so he decided that he was not going to tell them and knowingly doing so to his own peril! But what is he to do? He needs to be stronger to protect everyone and the only way to do so is go to the real world and see this Yoruichi-san so that she can teach him Bankai as she has taught Ichigo.

Actually he's really nervous about all this as he doesn't know what will happen. Will he be able to master Bankai just as easily as Ichigo did when he was training? And will he be able to shed some light into his Hollowfication problem? To this day he still does not remember what happened during the time he entered into his Inner World talked to Moka-san about helping him train and then suddenly he is right in front of Ichigo, his mask on and his eerie looking eyes seemingly glaring at him, his hakama and kimono in tatters and looked like he was banged up pretty badly. No matter what he did he couldn't remember anything that has happened at all! Hopefully going on this trip will give him some answers to his predicament. Whether he is ready to accept them as they are is a whole entirely new situation altogether.

"Uh, so why are we whispering anyway?" someone suddenly asked.

With that said both their back hairs stood and a tingling feeling crawled up their spines. Tsukune's eyes widened and looked at the bush with a face sticking out of it. Moka screamed and and somehow attached Tsukune's face onto her bosom as she hugged him tightly almost choking him in the process! Although resting somewhat uncomfortably and he is dangerously having a nose bleed, this was rather pleasant in a weird kind of way. However, when the bush begins to stand up and move on it's own and is coming towards them, Moka in her panic jumped on Tsukune and he had no choice but to catch her and her grip on his head tightened even more!

"Orihime, stop messing around and quit it already!"

"Oh sorry Rukia, I didn't mean to scare them and all!" She said sheepishly. "But they were just such a cute looking couple don't you?"

"Ya now that you mention it they do make a great looking couple huh?" Rukia said smirking.

Orihime still having a piece of bush on her head went up to them and bowed in apology.

"Sorry, Tsukune-san, Moka-chan, I didn't mean to scare you but you'll were sort of whispering and I couldn't hear you so I got into the spirit of things and thought that you guys must be planning some kind of date or something like that. But anyway, so sorry, uh ha ha ha!" Orihime explained as she scratched her head and stuck out her tongue.

When Moka somewhat recovered and realized that she was in a very awkward and impressionable position she blushed heavily and began to loosen her hold on Tsukune. When she got on her feet, Tsukune collapsed and fell like a sack of potatoes. Twitching from the over stimulation so to speak and the lack of air, Tsukune breathed deeply as if he could never had enough of oxygen.

"Tsukune, I'm so sorry!" Moka said apologizing. "I didn't mean to hold on so tightly to you and all!"

"Ah, ha, ha...it's alright Moka believe it or not even though it was awkward I sort of liked it, except for the choking part of course!"

"Tsukune, I-I..."Then Moka realized what he said and blushed even more crimson than before. Does he mean he likes that kind of stuff? "TSUKUNE, stop saying inappropriate things, what would Kurumu-chan and the others would say!"

"Well what they don't know won't hurt them!" Tsukune said boldly. "But I guess I hope they didn't witness any of that, I would like to live to get more of your services, you know!"

"TSUKUNE!!!"

"Wow, I envy you guys...." Orihime said rather sadly. "I wish Kurosaki-kun would flirt with me like you guys do!"

"Orihime-chan, this isn't what it looks like!" Moka said embarrassed.

"What are you talking about Inoue-san, this isn't what it looks like...uh sort of?" Tsukune said looking down and scratching his head.

"Alright children enough of the high school hijinks and get serious for a moment!" Rukia said seriously. "Don't forget that we have a field trip to go to, till we got distracted by some embarrassing shenanigans!"

"Uh, ha, ha sorry Rukia!" Orihime said sheepishly

"Uh, ha, ha sorry Rukia-chan!" Moka said shyly

"Uh, ha, ha, so sorry Rukia-san, didn't mean to cause any trouble!" Tsukune said embarrassed.

"It's quite alright!" Rukia said quite disbelieving that they said the same thing all at the same time! "Now can we please move along now, I promised Ichigo to get you guys out of here as soon as possible!"

"Umm wait, so Rukia where is Kurosaki-kun anyway?" Orihime asked puzzled.

"Oh didn't he tell you, he went on ahead to Urahara's shop to explain a few things to them so when we get there everything should be set up and Tsukune's training will begin."

"Oh....I see." Orihime said in disappointment.

"What is wrong now, Orihime!"

"Well, I thought he was going to go with us." Orihime said. "To tell you the truth though, I really missed him and I really want to see him!"

"Awww, that's so kawaii Orihime-chan!" Moka said excitedly and hugged her.

"Well he did invite you to this little field trip after all!" Rukia told her. "And that is as far as I am going to tell you because I also promised Ichigo that I won't say a word, so now that is settled can we all get going now? Ichigo is waiting for us on the other side!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The real world_

Ichigo arrived at the doors of Urahara's shop contemplating a little dilemma that occurred yesterday. In trying to train Tsukune without the proper equipment and some sage advice, Ichigo may have unleashed something sinister and an all together painful road ahead for Tsukune.

"_Why did his Hollow suddenly taken him over without him ever learning Bankai?" _Ichigo wondered.

That is perhaps a quandary that he needs to solve quickly if Tsukune will get out of this mess with minimal damage to his person as possible, for him to learn Bankai as he had requested, and perhaps control his Inner Hollow. A very difficult task indeed to say the least! Still is there some factor that could have triggered this unexpected mutation? Could it be that being a vampire had something to do with this mystery as well? Ichigo shook his head, he does not have the evidence to prove or dispute it otherwise as Tsukune has so far used his Shinigami skills with great aptitude and has rapidly mastered his zanpakuto's skills quickly and has grown in power significantly in the time that he has became a fellow death god. Now that he thought about it, Ichigo couldn't remember if he ever used any of his vampire powers at all except the first time he was turned in a vampire so long ago. Perhaps when the others get here, he will ask Inner Moka as her opinion in this matter. Now that he thought about it, he will probably get a third degree from her for endangering her beloved Tsukune and would most likely demand that he spar with her for his punishment. The thought of sparring with Moka made every bone in his body shiver, oh yes he's looking forward to that one alright and rolled his eyes upward and sighed! Still she will probably have an insight as to what the hell is going on at least on the vampire side of things.....

Then his thoughts strayed to Orihime and he had a little difficulty trying to swallow for some reason. As he had told Rukia yesterday, he is going to tell her truthfully how he felt about her. He just doesn't know how the hell he's going to do just that! He figured he could think of something and just go where the river takes him and just tell her strait but that probably wouldn't work.

"_I mean what if I screw it all up!"_

He shook his head. He has fought with evil spirits, endured the most intensified, and the most grueling training regiment and defeated some of the most powerful warriors in Soul Society. He has conquered his Inner Hollow, fought life or death battles in otherworlds, saved countless of lives of friends, strangers, and souls alike and in time grew in power as a person and as a Shinigami. He has accomplished all of those things and he knows that with the power he has acquired up to this point, he can aspire to even greater heights and yet telling someone how he really feels to a girl is perhaps the most difficult task that he has _ever _faced up to now! He would rather get cut up all over, fight Hollows and gulp... spar with Kenpachi than to go up to someone he knows and tell a girl how he feels about her. Ichigo sighed again, he promised Inoue that when things slowed down he will tell her and he is not a kind of man who backs out on his promises! Besides, he probably won't hear the end of it from Rukia if she found out that he backed out now. He can just imagine how many times she can fit in the word "idiot" in everything that she says to him!

"And why the long face, Ichigo, hmmm?" someone asked him.

Completely taken by surprise and somewhat annoyed that somebody sneaked up on him turned around and glared at Urahara. It looks like he is doing well seeing as he hasn't seen the guy in weeks. Seeing him laid back and grinning, Ichigo couldn't keep up with the pretenses anymore and he just laughed out loud.

"Dammit Urahara, you scared the shit out of me!" Ichigo said. "What the hell did you do that for huh?"

"Well seeing as you were just standing on the door like a statue with no plans of knocking or going in, I figured I needed to get you back from Lala land and tell me what's the purpose of this visit after disappearing for a month!"

"Oh that I'll explain all that stuff inside!" Ichigo told him. "Is Yoruichi here by any chance?"

"Of course, she's inside drinking herself to a stupor." Urahara said. "It's a good thing you came by coz she's been at it like that for awhile now."

"Really why is that?"

"I dunno, think of it as stress relief for taking up your job after you disappeared. In fact, in your absence the Soul Society has rotated the 13 guard squads every week fill in the gap when you left. So Ichigo care to tell me what's going on?"

"Sure I'll tell you the details...."

Then to Urahara's surprise Ichigo suddenly disappeared and when he found him he was up in the sky. Ichigo sensed someone was watching them and he pinpointed the anomaly from above them. He then slashed a seemingly empty air and a mild shock wave raced towards the heavens and suddenly dozens of tentacle feathers appeared out of nowhere and blocked the strike. To his surprise he recognized Ruby and wondered what in the world is going on here!"

"Ruby what in the world are you doing here?" Ichigo asked her. "Aren't you suppose to be in school right now?"

"Technically yes but I have asked the director's permission to give me and the others special leave to the real world as a learning experience of course!"

"You said others...Aww man don't tell me Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore are here too!"

"Well yes, they wouldn't have gone to this special trip if it wasn't so important otherwise!"

"And what is the importance of this "field trip" that all of you would have to sneak around like a couple of spies hmmm?"

"Well, it is about Tsukune, we found out about you training him Bankai was it and that it has failed miserably so you needed to go to your teacher's for some advice am I not correct?"

"Ok you got me, how did you find out anyway?" Ichigo sighed.

"We all followed you with great difficulty to the place you met Tsukune." Ruby admitted. "We were wondering what you were doing and then we witnessed the whole incident."

Indeed to this day that scene gave her nightmares and send chills up her spine as two of her friends dueled to the death it seemed. She saw how Ichigo struggled fighting Tsukune and had at last donned his own mask and ended the fight quickly. Seeing those two fighting and in a whole other level perhaps beyond her own frightened her. In fact, it terrified her that Tsukune has succumbed to the very same malady that Ichigo himself has suffered for so long and just recently brought under control. Fighting Ichigo was one thing but to use her power and raise her hand against someone whom she cared about was perhaps too much for her to consider let alone act upon it! And when Tsukune didn't tell any of them what his plans are to take care of this problem, it hurt her and the others that he couldn't trust them with this entirely new burden that has suddenly appeared on his lap.

Ruby remembered Kurumu was especially furious that he didn't tell her anything. Perhaps what really got her pissed all to hell was because he told Moka and not them and that's when she unsheathed her 3 foot razor sharp claws and proceeded to tear everything apart which degenerated into the mother of all hissy fits. It took herself and the other girls to restrain her as the succubus unleashed her fury and deforested and destroyed a chunk of the school grounds! After hog tying Kurumu so she won't get away to destroy more things and school property; Yukari knocked her silly to shut her up and to prevent her from hurting herself and her fellow students. Ruby looked at Yukari for a moment. She also knows that the little witch was saddened that Tsukune did not go to them for help but Ruby knows that probably out of all their inner circle Yukari understood the whole situation and probably deduced why he wouldn't want to burden them of such a secret. She was not the number 1 student and the residential genius for nothing!

It is a toss up though what Mizore is thinking. Try as she might Ruby couldn't read her at all what she is thinking or feeling. When they all returned to the dorms, she disappeared for about 4 hours and then came back with a crazy half baked plan to follow Tsukune wherever he was going and vowed to help him if he got in trouble along the way. Because after all she would like to think that if she does this good deed now, maybe she would score a few points with him so that she can be one step closer to beating out the competition, namely her friends and ultimately become his adoring bride! Of course the other girls protested and they ended up bickering for the last 30 min that got of nowhere quickly.

In the end they all agreed and split up into two groups. After calling The Headmaster and asked to grant her special permission to visit the human world citing the excuse that going to the human world for training would benefit her and her friends in order to assimilate into the human population and to her surprise he agreed; she paired up with Kurumu for obvious reasons as the succubus might go into a jealous rage when she sees Moka and Tsukune together! They can't have the plan fall apart so early in the game now! The two of them were the ones charged of following Ichigo to where he is going to teach Tsukune Bankai. Yukari and Mizore were then to shadow him and the others. After all Moka is still being targeted by Aizen and it would be more prudent giving a hand protecting her even though she of all people didn't need it and is more than up to the challenge protecting herself!

"I see so where is everybody else at anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"They should be shadowing Tsukune and Moka-san as we speak and Kurumu is...."

"IICCHHHIIIGGGOOO!!!"

Ichigo blinked and shunpo out of the way as Kurumu took a swipe of him from behind. When he appeared he easily blocked another strike that came out of nowhere. He's actually quite impressed that she could keep up with him like this but he has to stop her now and clear up whatever it is he did to her even though he couldn't quite remember what that slight happened to be that's irking her.

"Kurumu, my buddy, my pal what did I ever do to you that you'd try to turn me into swish cheese?" Ichigo said lightly.

"Don't you my buddy, my pal me buster." Kurumu said upset. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he said puzzled. "How is what my fault!"

"YOU TRIED TO TEACH MY TSUKUNE THIS BANKAI THINGIE WITH NO GUIDANCE WHAT SO EVER ON HOW TO DO SO PROPERLY AND HE GOT TURNED TO SOME KIND OF FREAK,THAT'S WHY!!!!"

Ichigo sweat drop, well technically he was responsible for the training and he had to do a little substitution here and there to duplicate the process. He admits that was not probably the smartest way to have taught Tsukune however, he of all people knows that there is some other forces at work within him that Ichigo has yet to decipher. That's why they were here at Urahara's shop in the first place so that he can find some answers! But from the way Kurumu's state of mind right now, she probably wouldn't listen to him if he said anything thus otherwise. So he sighed, he tell that she's itching for a fight and there's nothing he could do to sway her to change he mind. He sighed, he knows that she's upset and all and he can understand her deep concern for Tsukune. Actually this will rather be a little complicated because he doesn't want to hurt her but he doesn't want to hurt her pride either by taking it easy on her either. No matter what he does it as lose/lose situation. So if she wants a fight then she will get one alright, he just hope it works though! He then promptly pushed her away for miles with his spiritual power and used Bankai and then when he has Tensa Zangetsu, he raises his left hand to his face and summoned his mask. When all the black spiritual power faded, Ichigo is wearing the mask and his eerie glare went towards Kurumu.

"**If all you wanted is a good old fight Kurumu then I'm sure this form will satisfy your blood lust."**

If Kurumu wanted a fight, she is going to get it! Thus Ichigo opted to go full power but actually in truth he is hoping that the mask and the massive amounts of spiritual power would intimidate her enough so she would stop this foolishness and discuss things like civilized folk. He doesn't want to fight her but what choice does he have? Hopefully things will work out because things are getting ugly really quickly.

When Kurumu saw the mask, she hated the fact that it creep the hell out of her and this is coming from a genuine monster after all. She appreciated the fact that Ichigo would use actually use his full power, at least she knows that he respects her enough that he would take her seriously. But this is the very same frightening power that herself, the other girls and her Tsukune barely survived when Ichigo hardly had no control of his Inner Hollow so long ago. Now that he has mastered this power and he stands before her even more powerful than before! The yoki that she felt is so overwhelmingly and enormously strong that she knew that she does not have a chance in hell of winning. Despite the feeling that she is drowning in a vast sea of yoki, she is determined to follow through! Like vampires, succubi have their pride to uphold as well. She did take a swipe at a friend whom has saved her life and the others as well a number of times in the past and now as thanks she is crossing swords with him. She felt a little ashamed but her fear for Tsukune and her fury at her helplessness is fueling her courage and determination to fight.

"**Because I love you as my friend Kurumu and I can see that you are determined to go through with this, I will give you one free hit." **Ichigo told her. "**Feel free to muster enough power to defeat me but if I still stand thereafter, you will cease this foolishness and listen to reason!"**

He then boldly turned his back on her and waited. Ichigo saw Ruby as she flew towards him and stopped a couple of yards away. Both their eyes met.

"Ichigo are you sure about this, you have to understand she has been steaming mad since yesterday and since she can't really blame Tsukune, she is projecting all of her anger towards you."

"**Ya I figured as much...just think of this as her way of blowing all of that pent up energy then."**

"Yes perhaps when she spends all that rage inside her, maybe she'll go back to normal hopefully."

"**I hope so too...Ah I see she is ready and is going to attack soon."**

"Should I take my leave then?" Ruby asked him.

"**No don't worry, I'll protect you!" **Ichigo told her. "**I guarantee that no stray spiritual pressure will even touch you!"**

"Uh thanks...." Ruby blushed.

"**She's coming...."**

An uncanny purple glow surrounded Kurumu as all the restraints of her yoki has been released. Knowing full well that there is no chance in hell that she will beat Ichigo in his masked form, opted to just put all her strength in one powerful desperation attack and hopefully it will do some damage! She then raised her hands while all of her power went into her hands. With all her might she forcefully put her hands downward and a huge arc of purple energy made its way to Ichigo who did not move an inch. As the purple energy arc resembling claw marks approached him, suddenly a figure appeared and blocked or deflected every single one of them and rendered them harmless except for one that hit him head on and caused a tremendous explosion high above Karakura town. With quick thinking, Rukia and the others had all the memories of the whole city replaced within 3 hours. Meanwhile up in the air where all the chaos has been unleashed, the smoke cleared with Ichigo's back still turned not moving from where he stood and standing not far from him is Tsukune clutching a deep wound that came from his upper right shoulder and crossing diagonally and went down cutting his chest, abdomen and down to his left hip that he received from Kurumu's attack. Blood poured freely while his right hand still in it's unreleased form could barely hold on to Yamazakura and used it as a makeshift crutch instead. He was breathing deeply and is gasping for air as if he couldn't have enough. His calm demeanor look in Kurumu's eyes and said to her.

"Kurumu, enough...have you gone crazy that you would attack one of our friends!" Tsukune calmly told her. "If you want to fight Ichigo then you will have to go through me first!"

Kurumu was beside herself and tears of agony fell down her cheeks. She has wounded her beloved Tsukune and here he is looking at her with no anger, resentment, or accusation in his calm eyes. No, the only thing she saw was sadness and knowing that she has deliberately attacked a friend and wounding someone who is important to her made her felt even more terrible than she did yesterday.

"T-Tsukune, I-I'm so sorry!" she said in tears.

"Don't apologize to me, Kurumu, apologize to the one standing behind me." Tsukune said gasping. "Have you forgotten already that he has saved you, myself, all of our friends and classmates and our school from the plague of Hollows? Is this how you want to thank him for his effort?"

"I-I'm sorry Ichigo!" Kurumu told him sobbing. "I-I w-was s-so angry at myself for being such a useless little girl! So disgusted at myself that I couldn't do nothing for my Tsukune or you who has been with us in this mess from the very beginning. I was so pissed and blinded by my anger at my incompetence that I ended up taking it out on you instead. Y-you have been a good friend to all of us and I feel horrible for treating you this way. I hope you can forgive me!"

"**No harm no foul as far as I'm concerned." **

"See this is why I didn't want to tell any of you my plans because I was afraid that you'll will overreact and I ended up being right!" Tsukune said huffing. "However, I didn't consider any of your feelings and I apologize sincerely for that! But I chose this path of my own free will and if given a choice I would probably follow the same path that I did with no regrets. The reasons to want to know Bankai are numerous but the number 1 thing that I desire the most is that with this power that I learn from will help me to protect all of you from harm! That has been one goal from the start and all of you know that!"

"**You know Tsukune, you should get into the shop below and get patched up....you don't look very well."**

"No I'm fine...."

Then suddenly Tsukune's eyes rolled up and fell to the ground unconscious. Kurumu and Ruby raced to break his fall but Ichigo looked a little shocked that attack would take a lot out of him like that. With a blink of an eye before Tsukune could crash into the ground, Moka is already there and caught him in the nick of time. By whatever work of destiny his left hand caught her Rosario and it broke free from its normal place on her collar. Immediately Moka changed to her true self and gently put him on the ground. When she finally saw how badly injured he was, she almost let out a gutteral scream and to prevent herself from flattening someone, she punched the ground causing a small crater and she had to extricate half her arm from the ground.

"Moka is he ok..." Ichigo said as he put away his mask.

"Yes, just unconscious, he was out of danger anyway." Moka said darkly. "As you can see his injuries are already healing, his vampire nature at work you understand."

"Good, so let me ask you something. Do you think the cause of his early Hollowfication is caused by his vampire nature?"

"Perhaps...you have to remember Ichigo, before Tsukune became a Shinigami, I have already turned him into a vampire to save his life. I might be grasping straws but perhaps his vampire blood has finally awakened his vampire self and thus tried to take over his body."

"You mean like an internal tug-of-war?"

"Yes, I wouldn't put it that way but that's about the gist of it. Vampire's by nature are territorial creatures and anything or anyone that it considers trespassing on it's territory will be destroyed without discrimination. What we are seeing is perhaps an example of that fundamental nature."

"So what would happen to him if his Shinigami core is destroyed?"

"That I do not know." Moka told him. "In a way Tsukune is very special, he is living in both worlds and if he is to become stronger then he must have his inner selves work together as one and when that happens he will be stronger than the monsters Aizen throws at us and perhaps stronger than you and I!"

"Good then we finally have an ace up our sleeve in this war!"

"But Tsukune must survive the training first...."

Moka looked where Tsukune is lying down on the concrete and here eyes widen as his body ominously giving of a black yoki that she has never felt before. It felt like H. Ichigo's aura and but not quite like his monstrous power. Then Tsukune begins to rise and when he stood upright, his wounds were already healed but when she looked at his face she immediately saw a difference in him that she has never seen before now. She noticed that his sclera became pitch black but his eyes were like her own crimson cat eyes glaring at her. She quickly looked behind her and everyone was running towards them to see if Tsukune is alright. She raised her hand at them to stop on their tracks. Ichigo who was talking to her immediately noticed that she was distracted and looked at the direction where she was looking and his eyes widened as Tsukune rose slowly with his sword in hand, and saw the same crimson eyes he saw yesterday glaring at him as well.

"Aww dammit, what the hell!" Ichigo swore. "Why did he have to change now of all times!"

"It seems that he is losing control of his vampire nature and it is trying to take over his body." Moka said sadly. "If he doesn't wake up and pull in it's reigns then the Tsukune that we know will seize to exist and all that would be left is a ravening monster that kills without impunity. We must stop him Ichigo, or all that you have worked for to get him to this stage would have all been in vain."

"Great now you tell me...."

to be continued....

A/N-It's been a long time folks, sorry for the wait...As I promised this hiatus is officially over...Did I ever accomplish my goal of writing my other stories, nope not really...Out of all my stories, I only finished 1 and that was the fan fic from Kiddy Grade...For the others I'm almost done but I just didn't have the inspiration to write them as I want to...Oh well, I'll find time to write and finish those chapters eventually but I couldn't stay away from this story so here ya go...I'm actually trying to start 19 already and hopefully I have that up in a week or so....So what do you'll think...Read and review as usual...And don't worry you action fans, the fireworks will resume next chapter...heh...Anyways, I'm back so don't you guys worry, I will never put a hiatus on this story again and I will try to rotate writing my other fan fic somehow....Ok kiddies, enjoy and until next time and I don't own any Bleach and Rosario and the usual blah, blah, blah....


	19. Chapter 19

chapter 19

_Human World-Karakura Town_

They all felt the terrible oppressive power unlike anything that they ever felt before. If it wasn't for the fact that all of them were spiritually strong, they would have been paralyzed from the sheer strength of the spiritual pressure that seemed to be everywhere and pressing down on them like a hammer. Most of Karakura Town didn't feel a thing but a strange tingling in the back of their minds that made people shudder. The spiritually aware however, felt the full brunt of it and some suddenly didn't feel well and still others who are very sensitive just collapsed all of a sudden when a very ominous and overbearing feeling hit them mercilessly from out of nowhere.

But Kurumu and the Rosario gang and Rukia and all her friends seemed unaffected by this evil power that is coming out of Tsukune. However, they were forced to stop when Moka raised her hand and the full power of the spiritual pressure hit them with all it's furious might. Yukari and Orihime suddenly didn't feel very well and dropped to their knees as if in pain and Ruby immediately went to their aid. Rukia winced a little from the aura but it seemed that they were strong enough to withstand its power. Kurumu and Mizore didn't seem to be affected as well although they are straining from the sensation of being crushed to smithereens but they still stood even if it feels like they are being repelled and they ignored the extinct to run away from danger. However, Ichigo and Moka were not affected nor were suffering ill affects from the evil aura. They looked each other in the eye to gauge what the other is thinking.

"So what do you propose we do to stop him, Ichigo?" Moka asked inquiringly

"I have no idea...if what you say is true then Tsukune will probably be stronger than he was yesterday. If that is the case, we have to work together if we are to break his mask and get him back to normal for the time being and then figure out what we should do afterward."

"As much as my instinct to fight wants me to hog him all to myself...I believe that you are correct and I reluctantly agree that working together would be the best option."

"Good, before we do this we're gonna have to seal this area up before we wreck the place." Ichigo told her. He then turned and looked at Rukia. "So how about it Rukia can we seal a section of this place so that Tsukune won't escape and as extra insurance so that that people won't get in the way and keep the level of destruction to a minimum?

"I'm sure that can be easily arranged..."

"Way ahead of you..." someone said. "I just called in the Soul Society, they say that they should have that barrier up any minute now. If there happens to be any witnesses, we'll just erase their memories and give them new ones."

"Oh Lt. Rangiku where's Capt. Hitsugaya?" Rukia asked her.

"He's still with the other guys trying to replace all the memories of the witnesses with that huge explosion a few minutes ago. This town is really big it's taking him a long time to get to everyone, although he already halfway done with job. So Ichigo what's the plan, how are we going to stop Tsukune anyway?"

"Our objective is destroy the mask, he should come back to his senses then." Ichigo told her. "Of course that's the tricky part, if his vampire blood is trying to take him over and he is getting stronger with each passing hour; then it's going to be a very ugly fight. I don't even know if Moka and I can stop him."

"Well don't you have the mask?" Rukia asked puzzled. "Weren't you able to stop him then using it's power?"

"That's true but even I'm still training to handle its enormous power." Ichigo informed her. "Every time I use it, my time limit is cut in half. I would rather save it for when I really need it or we are going to be in big trouble."

"I see, then we must end it quickly then don't we, eh Ichigo?" Moka asked him.

"Ya if we want to see another day and for Tsukune's sake we have to finish this ugly business right now!"

"Then what are we waiting for, the grass to grow?" Moka said excitedly. "Let's go!!"

"Moka wait!!"

But Moka already disappeared and headed for the waiting Tsukune. Ichigo cursed and got his sword, extended his right hand with his left while bracing that whole arm and used Bankai. After the black spiritual pressure disappeared, he used shunpo and followed Moka to help her out cursing under his breathe all the while...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tsukune's Inner World_

Tsukune finds himself transported into his inner world. This time the mood of this mysterious place felt ominous to him somehow. The usually sunny and cheerful atmosphere is replaced with a dark clouds as if a storm is about to come. The beautiful cherry blossom trees that dot the landscape were nothing more than dead husks that seemed to claw up the sky. A strong breeze blew and the dead sakura trees swayed as if swaying to the beat of some macabre dance. Regardless, this place has changed and he did not like it one bit. And the strangest of all, Yamazakura didn't glomp him like she usually does as her customary greeting. In fact, he hasn't seen hide nor hair of her since he's been here. He wonders where she is and what kind of trouble she got into. Ironic how his very own psyche can be a very dangerous place!

"Moka-san, where are you!?"

"_**It is no use beloved, she no longer exists!"**_

"You again, what did you do with Moka-san!"

"_**Tsk, tsk, beloved...did I not tell you that she was a weak little girl and that you didn't need her anymore." **_Inverse Moka said to him _**"All the power that you need resides in me and I know you desire power beloved, I can feel it because I am part of you after all!"**_

"I will not ask again, what did you do to Moka-san!"

"_**Why do care about that hussy beloved?" **_she said annoyed. _**"Am I not good enough for you? But if you must know I have gotten rid of the bitch seeing as you wouldn't listen to reason!"**_

"Why are you doing this?" Tsukune asked her. "What has Moka-san ever do to you?"

"_**She stole you from me that's why!!" **_Inverse Moka said bitterly. _**"You were mine and mine alone until that bitch came along and snatched you away from me while I was sleeping! I will not tolerate it any longer. Whether you like or not beloved, with her out of the picture you belong to me now!"**_

"I don't belong to anyone let alone you!" Tsukune told her. "Moka-san may be a little quirky, flirtatious to a fault, and a little jealous at times but she never once said anything that suggested I belong to her or such nonsense! She considered me an equal and with her help I have grown significantly in power because she trained me hard and taught me everything I know to this point and she has not failed me yet!"

"_**Then prove it to me beloved. Prove to me how strong she made you**_**!"**

As soon as she said that, Tsukune blinked and she suddenly appeared in front of him, her beautiful face dangerously near his own. The wind is blowing her silky pink hair wildly all over the place and her piercing crimson eyes locked his own in a mesmerizing gaze that Tsukune can't seem to brake. Out of instinct he used shunpo to get away from her so that he can get his bearings but it seemed that she is one step ahead of him. As soon as he finished his jump, he always saw her and it would seem that she has beaten him every step of the way.

"_**Is this the extent of what you are capable of beloved?" **_Inverse Moka purred to him. _**"Perhaps I should be more serious and maybe you would stop playing around and show me the extent of your power!"**_

With that said, she extended her left arm and a zanpakuto similar to his own appeared in her hand. The only difference is that her version is already in it's released form and she then whipped it downward and the sword begin to gather energy. However, the spiritual pressure seemed to be different as it is pure pitch black with an uncanny crimson energy that pulsates at it's edges. She then looked at him and smirked as if she is enjoying herself.

"_**Heads up beloved, here I come!" **_Inverse Moka warned him. _**"I do hope that you don't get killed as that would be very inconvenient for me!"**_

She then raised her sword and struck downward with such speed that Tsukune barely even saw when she did it. At first it looked like one of his techniques Kurenai Higyou (crimson strike). However, this wave of energy coming at him is lightning fast and he barely dodged it as the wave struck the earth, it exploded and when the smoke cleared a huge scar marred the earth which was perhaps 12 feet wide and 7 feet deep. Tsukune's eyes widen, his version of the technique is versatile as he can use it at anytime while attacking normally. During the weeks that followed, it has grown in strength as all the rest of his techniques but this Kuroi Higyou (black strike) is something else indeed! Not only has Inverse Moka knows how to use his power, she can amplify it in a whole different manner altogether. She then whipped her sword again and motioned horizontally this time and a huge black wave sped it's way to him at the side. Too late to dodge he opted to block it as best he could and when the black wave of power finally got to him, he is surprised yet again but this time at the strength of the technique as it's power pushed him backward towards a hill with a such speed and power that he gouged huge furrows on the ground trying to stop himself. Having no other options, he concentrated and gathered power as much as he can and with all his might used his own technique to at least deflect it far enough so he can get away. When he done so he struck and a huge crimson wave went downward and as he hope would happened repelled the black wave long enough for him to shunpo to the sky. The black wave then struck the hill, completely slicing through it before it exploded and annihilated the whole thing all together.

Tsukune is awestruck to say the least. His technique could only slice through anything with the greatest of ease. While it has grown in strength in the last few weeks, he never would have imagined that it could be taken further to the next level that Inverse Moka did with her version. Thus Tsukune finally released his own sword as she is not to be under estimated! He looked warily at her up in the air and wondered what kind of other tricks she has up her sleeve!

"_**I see that you get the picture beloved, if you hope to defeat me then you will have to show me what you are made of and to prove to me that "she" made you strong!!"**_

Then the cat and mouse game commenced as Tsukune barely dodged, blocked, and deflected with great difficulty trying to avoid this Kuroi Higyou technique. In fact, he has discovered another fundamental difference between their respective versions of the same move. He notices that Inverse Moka tend to use it like a whip instead of releasing it in a strike like he does. It could be said then that her more powerful version is as efficient and versatile as his own and maybe even more so as she can rapidly strike multiple places at once!

"_This is insane, how can she generate so much power!" _ Tsukune thought desperately. "_Is she right is she more powerful than Moka-san? NO, I have to trust her! She has always been with me I can't just discard her like that!"_

Thus his determination solidified and he put his faith and trust in Yamazakura's training and knowledge. With that said, suddenly he is able to concentrate better and is able to dodge and block and anticipate the where the black waves will strike. He shunpo backwards as another black wave followed him like a rabid dog and he timed a jump perfectly as it missed him completely!

"_**Oh no, no, no beloved, you won't get away from me that easily!"**_

Suddenly the black wave exploded that rocked the Inner World. Where it struck a huge geyser of power began to rapidly rise and begin to catch up to him. Never expecting that she would do that, he devoted his concentration on using his shunpo to clear him out of this mess! Still rapidly gaining on him, he doubled his efforts and jumped as high as he could. When he cleared perhaps 650 feet, the giant wave could reach him anymore and Tsukune sighed in relief.

"_What the hell was that!" _Tsukune asked himself. "_Was that her version of Juuman Semishigure Jinsoku?" (Rapid hundred thousand cricket chirping outburst) She can use two moves simultaneously, that's impossible!"_

"_**Of course beloved, it is as you thought!" **_

Not surprised anymore as the sound came from behind him. However, he didn't expect her to hug him from behind gently while he felt her gentle breathing on his ear. He is somewhat surprised that she didn't strike him dead where he stood while his back was turned.

"How do you know my every move and all my techniques?"

"_**Tsk tsk beloved, have you not been listening to me, shame on you**_**!" **Inverse Moka pouted. _**"I am the manifestation of your vampire powers and all that you know, feel, see and even desire are my own. I can feel your hunger for more power! Is it not to protect all those useless girls from the outside world? I do not understand why you need to protect those silly little girls when all the woman you need and all the power you seek is found in me! But that is what you want beloved, so what you want is what I want. If you want to be stronger, I can easily show you how! All you have to do is surrender yourself to me!"**_

"And if I refuse?"

"_**Then I might have to resort to very unpleasant means to get you thinking my way." **_ she said seductively. _**"Don't worry though beloved, I'll try to be as gentle as possible! I can't damage my precious beloved now can I?"**_

Suddenly she pushed him away from her. Again, he is surprised at how strong this Inverse Moka. It is as if he is fighting with the real Moka herself but with completely different powers. He suddenly have a morbid thought of what would happen if these two met in the physical realm and shuddered at the thought! He then remembered where he was and tried to make himself stop day dreaming. When he finally did so and after traveling 150 feet in the air, he quickly turned around only to see her gone. Frantically he searched where she could be hiding. After searching for a few minutes, his eyes widen as she appeared 20 feet from him. She raised her sword and an ominous black energy begin to gather at the tips of her sword.

"_**Oh beloved, I hope that you don't die from this!"**_

"Aww shi....."

"_**Cero!"**_

A huge concentrated pink beam fired from the tips of her sword. The beam which is probably more potent than a normal cero, towered Inverse Moka as it rapidly streaked through the sky and made it's way to Tsukune. Having no experience what so ever facing such an attack, Tsukune eyes widen as he tried to figure out how the hell he's going to get out of this one. However it was too late as it has caught up to him before he could counter the attack seemingly swallowed him whole and a powerful explosion detonated in the air....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile in the real world...._

Moka eagerly jumped and began their mission to turn Tsukune back to normal. She can feel her vampire blood anticipate the battle to come and it excited her that she is fighting another strong opponent. A small part of her regrets the fact that target this time is someone that she deemed very important to her. But is it not for his sake that she is fighting now? Moka cannot have second thoughts as that would be fatal, at least not with this opponent. She feels his powerful yoki and licked her lips and felt so elated and is very excited to begin the fighting already. She looks at Tsukune and tried not to think too much who it is she is about to fight or she won't be able to raise a hand against him. No, as much as it hurts her, she has to think of him as the enemy at least for now.

She was lost in her thoughts that she didn't feel Ichigo appear right beside her. Somewhat annoyed that she has been caught off guard, she glared at him but couldn't keep it for long as she felt something disturbing coming from Tsukune. Still wary that he hasn't attack any of them yet, she observed him for any minute changes in his demeanor so that she can anticipate his angle of attack. That is if he ever moves and attacks at all!

"So what's the plan Moka, are we just going in blind or do you have something in mind?"

"We surround him and give him no quarter. Whoever has the clear shot of the mask go for it! I don't want to prolong this business more than necessary. If we hit him fast and hard, we should be able to overwhelm him, destroy the mask, and get him training on his Bankai lessons and go home."

"Are you sure, I know how Tsukune is important to you but can you really hit someone that you hold so dear?" Ichigo asked her.

It is rare for Moka to be rendered speechless and it is irritating the hell out her. However, she cannot blame Ichigo as he is only worried about her after all. Still her pride cannot let this feeling stand and she glared at him for suggesting such an absurd thing. Perhaps her great concern for Tsukune is fueling her deep seated anger at the whole mess.

"Shut up and let's get this over with..." Moka snapped at him. "Once we settle this, you still owe me my sparring match and that's what you get for suggesting such absurd things!"

Ichigo sweat dropped and sighed. It figures that she would remember at the most awkward time! Still he'll humor her as they have an important task to do right now.

"Uh ya sure whatever you say Moka."

When she is about to answer back, suddenly Tsukune disappeared and appeared right in between them. They didn't expect this and they were even more surprised as he jumped in the air and split kicked both of them. Moka and Ichigo both flew in opposite directions. Ichigo kept on flying until he stopped to hit and demolished a house. Moka was a little more ready and instead of flying she slid on the concrete floor several hundred feet. To her surprise, H. Tsukune closed the gap between them quickly and he suddenly appeared right in front of her face. Moka out of instinct threw a punch but she struck air instead. As she still slid on the ground, H. Tsukune appeared and disappeared as Moka hit empty air every time. And when she did stop, it was her turn to disappear as Tsukune out of no where came from above and struck the ground where she used to be a moment ago. The impact shook the area within the barrier and when the smoke cleared a huge crater was left.

"Very impressive Tsukune but you have to do better than that to beat me!"

To her surprise she felt someone behind her and yet again she feels a feral anger that she is being made a fool of and she is not liking it one bit! With uncanny speed of her own she tried to back kick Tsukune in the face, only to catch nothing but air. She then looked up above and raised her right arm to catch the blade trying to slice her in half. When she caught the blade barehanded the force of the impact made her sink into the concrete 3 feet while the street surrounding her buckled and crumbled to huge chunks of rubble in a radial pattern. Showing that no one bests a vampire in battle, with her brute strength she pushed the sword and the pommel hit H. Tsukune squarely in the stomach and then with the same motion jumped and forcefully slammed him on to the street and destroyed a sizable chunk of an intersection and then he bounced like a rock and went through a small building. Moka waited as she knew that if Tsukune is like H. Ichigo, it will take more than using brute force to take him down. With that said, the entire building exploded and when the smoke cleared, H. Tsukune is still standing. Some parts of his Shinigami uniform were in tatters and yet the eeriest thing about the whole thing is that he showed no outward emotion and did a good job of hiding it that Moka couldn't tell whether he was angry or hurt in anyway.

And as she expected he rushed her with such speed unlike anything she has ever encountered before. The one thing that she has learned fighting Hollowfied beings were that they are sometimes predictable as the only thing that seems to be on their minds is to kill and destroy. So she was rather annoyed and very pissed that she has under estimated how clever a fighter H. Tsukune is when she counter attacked and hit an after image! She then sensed that he has somehow gotten behind her and she knows full well that she will never be able to counter his attack in time. But the attack never came as she felt a familiar yoki and he has blocked the strike with his sword with his mere hand. With great skill, Tsukune's sword was deflected and he was sent flying into another building.

"It's about time Ichigo, I thought he ran you out of commission there for a moment and leave me with all the fun!" Moka said smirking.

"And you're welcome, so did I miss much?" Ichigo asked her.

"I believe he has gotten stronger, very strange that he has grown this strong in about a day don't you?"

"Yes, I can still feel the ache in my jaw where he hit me!"Ichigo told her. "So are we still going with your plan or we change tactics?"

"Now that you're here, it will be easier to get the job done." Moka said to him. "Same plan, if any of us have an opening take it. We have to hurry though, I feel that he doesn't have time left or we have to give Tsukune enough time to reassert himself just like what happened to you when you were fighting your Inner Hollow."

Ichigo was about to answer her when suddenly they were caught completely by surprise with the attack coming from above this time. Somehow Tsukune adjusted the parameters of one of his most powerful attacks which is Juuman Semishigure Jinsokuinto a beam type attack and the huge beam is coming towards them really fast. Out of desperation, Ichigo fired his Getsuga Tenshou to neutralize it. When both respective attacks collided a colossal explosion rocked Karakura Town even outside the confines of the barrier. The enormous plume of smoke streaked in an angle about 150 feet up. The shock wave literally blown every tile on the roofs of houses, shattered every window and scorched the surrounding area of the explosion within the barrier. H. Tsukune who is not even close to finishing what he started, suddenly appeared again right before them and fiercely attacked Ichigo and Moka mercilessly. After a whirlwind of slashes, kicks, punches and high speed movement from all three, Tsukune seem to have some kind of advantage as he is beating both of them with every minute that they fought. Finally, H. Tsukune kicked Ichigo that sent him flying yet again into another house. He then caught Moka's kicking leg, spun her around and slammed her forcefully into the concrete and threw her towards where Ichigo crashed landed. The Shinigami who was unharmed tried to get back into the fray only to crash into a flying Moka that sent them both crashing into several houses and going through each of them and finally destroying a quarter of a building.

Ichigo got up slowly and struggled to get up. His Shinigami uniform has seen better days as he lost his entire left sleeve, his right one is in tatters, his kimono has several slash marks all over it and his pants were in shreds. Blood ran down his left eye and he had a few cuts and bruises all over his body. He looked for Moka to see if she is alright and he saw movement to his right and immediately tried to clear the area to help her get out of the slabs of broken concrete that trapped her. However, Moka had other ideas and he suddenly sensed her spiritual pressure rise to astronomical heights and a miniature explosion cleared all the debris that surrounded her. Ichigo has never seen her so angry this much before as this situation might have wounded her pride. Out of frustration, Moka unleashed a devastating punch that decimated what's left of the wall and completely destroyed the entire lower half of the building. He has to be careful what he says to her as he knows that she is royally pissed off and they can't afford to bicker with a lot at stake on the line, namely Tsukune's soul!

"This isn't working Moka, he's too strong." Ichigo told her. "As much as I don't like it, we may have to take the kid's gloves off and use our full powers while we still can, you know."

"I KNOW!!!" Moka shouted. "I'm sorry, that was out of line. But I want one more shot at him....alone."

"If that is what you wish, then do it." Ichigo said to her. "If I sense that you are having trouble in anyway; not that I'm implying that you will have any trouble, I'm going to end this nonsense once and for all. Is that a deal?"

"Thank you." Moka said in appreciation. "Don't worry, I will end this myself! It is not necessary to put your mask and waste your power."

"Alright, if you say so..."

She then closed her eyes and concentrated and gathered the full might of her vampire blood. The debris began to rise and float in place and Ichigo felt a tremor that seemed to come from the earth. She begins to glow crimson and electricity randomly shoots in and out of her aura. When she opened her eyes, it is as if she is yet again a completely different person. Tapping into the very depths of her being, she is every inch an S-class monster whose race have known war since they first walked the earth.

Moka then looked at Ichigo and he nodded in acknowledgement. With lightning reflexes that he didn't know she had, she disappeared before his eyes and closed the gap between her and Tsukune in an instant and she then threw a glowing right fist with so much speed and power that when H. Tsukune blocked it, he was driven to the ground and the surrounding street disintegrated to chunks of rubble from the forceful impact of the blow. She then disappeared and out of nowhere appeared behind him and kicked him so hard that he went through cars, windows, houses, and buildings. But Moka's punishment is still not over as she caught up to him and kicked him again this time in a 45 degree angle and H. Tsukune went crashing through buildings before finally slamming through and destroying a tower completely. But it would seem that H. Tsukune didn't seem phased although he is bleeding in many places now and his uniform nothing more that rags.

Then the war truly began as they fought with great speed and power. They were going so fast that the two combatants were seemingly blinking in and out of existence. Each hit produced a sizable shock wave that battered the confined space but Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, Yukari, Rukia and Orihime were too mesmerized with the fighting to even care. Ichigo himself is very impressed as he is after all witnessing the incredible power of the vampire for the first time in person with his very own eyes.

"_Perhaps she's right, maybe I don't need to put on the mask after all!"_

She appeared with her back facing him while she kept an eye of the tower where Tsukune crashed.

"Very impressive Moka, you were right I think you can beat some sense into him." Ichigo said praising her. "That is if you just stopped messing around and just beat him already."

"What are you suggesting that I'm toying with him?" she answered smirking. "You slight me good sir!"

"Seriously though we if you're right about him being in that prolonged state then we have to end this quickly right now."

"You're right, I think I better do that then."

"Why do you say that?" Ichigo asked her. "It's looks to me that you got this in the bag. Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, it's just that I haven't used this much power in a long time." Moka explained. "At anytime my body might collapse as it is not yet used to the enormous load my body is experiencing."

"Great now you tell me..."

to be continued....

A/N...I apologize to all those people who received an email saying I put chapter 19 up...That was my bad, I was trying to revise 18 and when I finished I was so tired that I mistakenly put it up as 19...I've been doing alot of overtime lately so I'm really tired so you know how that goes....Well anyway as usual, this story arc is taking too long...Originally this was suppose to be a 2 parter, actually I was suppose to put this whole thing as 1 chapter and as usual it has taken a entirely new life of it's own and I ended up running away with this one again...And I still haven't gotten to the the Bankai training yet....Oh well, I guess I'll get there eventually hopefully I can wrap this up by next chapter...right....Anyway Happy 4th peoples, hopefully you'll are chowing down on barbeque and spending time with the fam...Well as usual read and review and tell me what you'll think...See ya next chapter kiddies and as usual I don't own any of this stuff...


	20. Chapter 20

chapter 20

_Tsukune's Inner World_

_The humongous Cero barreled it's way towards Tsukune. He has never seen this attack before and he froze trying to figure out how to counter it. He thought at this close proximity and range it is far too late to use shunpo to get away from the beam. He frantically tried to think of a solution but it seemed that all he came up with is nothing. The Cero sped its way towards him and if he is to get away with minimal injury, he better think of a counter attack right now._

"_What are you waiting for dearest, your nose hairs to grow!"_

"_Moka-san you're alright!"_

"_Of course I'm alright dearest, I wouldn't let my favorite Shinigami die or get taken over by that selfish, needy, grubby little bitch now won't I!"_

"_Heh, well that's good to know, so enough about that and tell me how do I get myself out of this pickle, huh?"_

"_Oh dearest, ye of so little faith." Moka-san told him disappointed. "You know that if I baby you now you will not learn anything! I know that you are capable of stopping this attack because I have already taught it to you!"_

"_Oh really and what technique is that pray tell!"_

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk dearest instead of asking so many questions shouldn't you try to counter attack the Cero? That pink haired little floozy is right about one thing though, it would rather be an inconvenience to me if you die here right now!"_

"_Aww gee thanks that makes me feel a whole lot better!"_

"_Aww don't be such a spoil sport because I am confident that you are more than capable stopping this attack. I'm here to just to get things moving along!"_

_When she told him that, the Cero is almost on top of him. He then realized that what she said is true. With the last possible moment he whipped his sword downward and it then began to gather enormous amounts of energy. At the last possible minute, he quickly raised his sword arm and used Juuman Semishigure Jinsoku. Both of the attacks hit simultaneously and an enormous explosion occurred high up in the sky. As the smoke cleared Tsukune is still standing but he still sustained some heavy damage despite his technique neutralizing most of the Cero's power. He then began to lose his footing and fell to the ground. Inverse Moka then landed not far from him and observed if he is still able to continue. She sighed and felt relieved that he wasn't too damaged from her attack. She actually held back a little bit and she is glad that she has done so, she cannot afford to damage her Tsukune that badly!_

"_**A most outstanding effort beloved!**__" Inverse Moka complimented him__**. "I will admit that "she" has taught you well! But alas you are at your limit and you know that in your condition that you cannot defeat me! So I would rather have you surrender to me now and save yourself the trouble of fighting me and the pain that would surely follow!**__"_

_Slowly but surely Tsukune put his sword arm down and used it as a crutch to slowly but painfully get up. He could barely had the energy to stand and he feels really terrible. When Inverse Moka saw this she is surprised that he can still move damaged as he is and at the same time she has a new found respect for him. Still if she is take over as his dominant power, she has to harden her heart and finish this business quickly or this fight will be meaningless as she has raised her hand against her Tsukune!_

"_I can't move anymore I'm so tired! Tsukune said to himself. ""Moka-san if you're still there tell me how am I going to get out of this predicament?"_

"_I see that you are still alive dearest and I am so very proud of you!"_

"_Well I won't be for long if you don't tell me what I need to do!"_

"_Yes it does look dire doesn't it dearest?" Moka-san told him. "Sigh...I was looking forward to teaching this to you but I guess there is no choice. Just this once dearest I will surrender myself to you but only once and then you have to earn your stripes! Besides it doesn't sit well with me having that loser getting her grubby little hands on you! So are you ready dearest?_

"_Moka-san at this point I am ready to do anything!_

_With that said a fog seemed to suddenly appear and blanketed the entire Inner World completely. Inverse Moka did not like this very much and tried to rush Tsukune before she loses sight of him. However it was too late as the fog seemed to have swallowed him completely._

"_**Beloved don't think that you can hide in this fog because I can still find you whenever I want**__!"_

"_Are you sure that you are ready dearest?"_

"_Of course I am you know I trust you with all my life!"_

"_Aww you're so sweet that's what I like about you so much dearest!" Moka-san said. "Then if you are ready then say the word now...."_

"_BANKAI!!!"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Karakura Town_

"That's right Ichigo in my present condition and with how much power I have harnessed from my vampire blood; my body will not last long and will probably collapse any minute now...." Moka said to him.

"Ok now you tell me!" Ichigo said to her. "You could have at least told me about that little detail before you ran head first into that unknown territory, you know. And out of curiosity how much power are we talking about anyway?"

"I would estimate 50 percent at the most and any more I would have probably destroyed myself in the process at least until I get use to it coursing through my veins and then I can access more of it from there...."

"And why did you suddenly decided that you needed to use this much power now when you knew that you haven't used it fully in what a hundred years or something?"

"Don't be insulting, I'm only 16 you know and I haven't used it ever since my mother decided that we move to the human world!" Moka said with annoyance. "With all these annoying pests that has been bothering me I think it's time that I teach them a thing or two that vampires are not to be trifled with. And besides, ever since you came I felt so free...."

"To let go of yourself and to fight to your heart's content without out any restrictions or boundaries...am I right?"

'Yes you're right and I thank you for it." Moka said rather sadly. "Ever since my true self was sealed in the Rosario, I never get to cut loose like I do now and it's so intoxicating just feeling the power coursing through me. Thanks to you I can let it all go although it's rather sad that I have to use it against Tsukune...."

"Don't worry about it, you of all people know how strong Tsukune is and if I didn't know him better he is fighting as much as you and I are right now. So you have to trust him!"

"You're right and for his sake I won't hold back anymore...."

"At ta girl, you do that...give him the time to reassert himself that's the least we can do for him!"

With that said Moka disappeared and instantaneously appeared behind H. Tsukune and hit him with a thunderous kick that destroyed the ground between them and blew the cars aside like so much as paper airplanes that were parked on either side and they all crashed on wall damaging them substantially, on the back of the head that sent him flying and completely demolishing a house and then went through it. H. Tsukune somehow got his bearings strait and stood up and tried to break his momentum. Moka then followed, deflecting a huge Kurenai Higyou with her bare hands and that deflected attack sliced through several houses and buildings. She then dodged a few more before she crashed into him and with their momentum she then continued and slammed him into a side of a building and completely destroying half of its side before emerging again from its wreckage and then crashing again into another building beside it.

Moka then appeared not far from the building. Although she looks fine and is not damaged except that she has lost the right sleeve of her jacket and the left one can be hardly called a sleeve anymore as it had numerous holes and gashes. She had a large gash on her back and her skirt were in tatters. The injuries that she has sustained during the fight has already healed without a trace. However, Moka is breathing quite heavily as if she couldn't get enough of it.

"_My body won't hold on for much longer!" _ Moka told herself. "_I have to finish this now!"_

An explosion of raw energy emerged from the crash site where H. Tsukune is located. Moka waited for him to emerge but her eyes widened when she sensed that someone is behind her and out of instinct she ducked. A Crimson Strike went past her and sliced the building in front of her. Then she found herself flying as the attack finished the building suddenly detonated.

"_I never knew Tsukune ever used that move before...it packs so much power!"_

She then positioned herself so that she is able to plant both her feet to stop her momentum. She stopped just in time to block a sword strike to her right and then they went at it then and there. With each strike that connected, the whole area shook. Glass exploded, cars literally jumping 4 feet and then crashing down, every shingle in roofs of houses were ripped from their perches and disintegrated from the enormous spiritual pressure that enveloped the area like a blanket. Not far of the distance where everyone is watching the fight with trepidation, they could sometimes see flashes of bright light accompanied by a earth shaking tremor.

"Is that Moka-chan, I can feel her enormous power!" Orihime said aloud.

"Yes, that is the power of the vampire although Oneesama has barely touched the surface." someone behind told her.

Orihime's eyes widened, screamed, and jumped on Rukia who had no choice but to catch her. She almost suffocated Rukia when Orihime started holding her head and squeezing. They all fell in a heap and everybody sweat dropped trying to figure out what the hell they were doing.

"Oh hey Kokoa-chan, aren't you suppose to be in school?" Yukari asked her.

"Yes but when I saw that she wasn't in her room and when I saw her acting strangely; I decided to follow her. I masked my yoki and tried to be as inconspicuous as possible and followed you'll here!"

"Oh I see, I guess it can't be helped." Yukari said to her. "But are you sure that's Moka-san, I know that she is powerful but this yoki is way too different from her normal one."

"Yes that is Oneesama...I have not felt that power in a very long time." Kokoa explained. "Ever since her mother decided that they move to the human world and her power sealed by that accursed Rosario!"

"But are you sure, the yoki I am feeling seems so unstable somehow!" Ruby chimed in. "Is it suppose to fluctuate like that!"

"No it isn't, Moka Oneesama must have called on the power of her vampire blood without taking any steps to access it one rung at a time as it were." the red haired vampire told her. "She has not accessed those powers in a very long time and then suddenly summoning an enormous amounts of power will eventually leave her body exhausted from the overload!"

"Then if that is the case why did she do it?" Rukia asked.

"She must have been put into a position where she didn't have a choice but to use it!" Kokoa told her. "She must have had a great reason as I feel a great yoki that is equal to her own!"

"I see, so what happens when Moka-chan's body reached its limit?" Rangiku asked her.

"Then her body will collapse and if this yoki is as powerful as my sister, then even I will have trouble beating this menace."

"No, it's all my fault!" Kurumu said with agony. "If I wasn't so mad at such trifle things then this wouldn't have happened!"

"It's ok Kurumu-chan!" Orihime comforted her. "It is only understandable that you were worried about Tsukune-san. It's almost the same thing with me worrying about Kurosaki-kun because he's so stubborn, reckless and and such a poopie head sometimes!!"

"Tee hee hee...thank you Orihime-chan I guess that makes me feel a little better!"

"You're just gonna have to apologize to Tsukune-san and Kurosaki-kun and I'm sure that everything will be alright!" she said. "Although I think you should stay away from Moka-chan for awhile and wait till she's back to sleep. If I heard the rumors correctly she has this real bad temper and she will probably be mad at you for awhile!"

"Yes I know all too well..."

"Umm so what do we do now?" Mizore asked. "What if Moka-san and Ichigo needs our help; shouldn't we at least give them a hand?"

"No we will only get in their way, I trust that Oneesama should be able to finish this battle soon." Kokoa explained. "Wait who is big sister fighting anyway?"

"Unfortunately it is Tsukune..." Ruby informed her. "He has the same malady that Ichigo had before he conquered it with some mysterious training."

Kokoa's eyes widened as she didn't expect that the enemy would be him. She begins to worry as she knows as much as it pains her that he is very special to Oneesama, so what if she cannot bear to hit him? That hesitation will be her downfall combining that doubt with her rapidly exhausting body. She knows that her body is leaking so much yoki that she is probably losing her strength as they stood there and did nothing! She steadied herself a moment as she felt a very strong tremor that made everyone fall to the ground. Then her eyes widened even more and her mouth dropped open as she felt her sister's yoki drop to almost nothing and a new and even more powerful yoki replaced it. Even now all of them were feeling the suffocating power that is even now overwhelming Tsukune's power.

"I-it's K-kurosaki-kun, I-I think he put his mask on just now!" Orihime said with difficulty. "He wouldn't wear it if was absolutely necessary!"

"Come on you'll there must be something wrong, I can't feel Moka-san's spiritual pressure anymore!" Rukia said with concern. "What should we do Lt. Rangiku, they might need our help!"

"Alright, here's what we do, Ruby-san go fly to the battlefield and report to Yukari-chan what is happening in the ground." Rangiku commanded. "Kurumu, Mizore, Rukia and I will then go and surround Tsukune and attack him from all sides to slow Tsukune down for Ichigo. Kokoa-chan you are in charge of finding and taking your sister to safety. Orihime-chan you are in charge of protecting and healing the injured. You have all of your order ladies, if all of you are ready let's do this!"

_Meanwhile.....5 minutes ago_

As the battle rages on, Moka felt her power leaving her and little by little as her punches and kicks begin to miss more often than not. She instantly knew that her body will give out at anytime now and she must finish this dirty business now or she will lose Tsukune to this dark power and she cannot, WILL NOT accept that and neither will Outer Moka. So in her last ditch effort to defeat him, she gathered all the power she had left into one point and made her move. She then took a car, lifted it like it weighed nothing and bashed Tsukune with it. The car was completely demolished as it hit Tsukune and it exploded. She then used her incredible speed to go up high into the sky as emerged from the twisted remains of the car and tossed it aside. He is looking here in there trying to find her when he looked up. It is already too late as she fell on top of him and hit him with a glowing red fist that drove Tsukune completely below the ground and when her fist connected she leveled the entire intersection causing a huge crater. The impact was so enormous that the rubble from the crater rose 25 feet into the air and all the parked cars and anything that were standing freely, rose along with the debris. The surrounding buildings also sustained heavy damage as the massive shock wave reduced their surfaces to rubble as well. As all the debris fell, all the cars, motorcycles, and vehicles that flew up begin to fall down and all of them detonated like cluster bombs causing all kinds of damage as the fires consumed them. In the end, where there was a intersection before 5 seconds ago is now reduced to a giant crater that's about 35 feet across and about 23 feet deep. Moka slowly crawled out of the crater and walked ever slowly to get away from it.

"_That's it, I'm all out of power now." _ Moka said to herself. "_Hopefully that did the trick!"_

But it wasn't to be as she felt a presence behind her and couldn't react in time as she was hit and she flew and crashed into a building. Moka tried to get up but her body wouldn't respond at all to her mental commands! She is surprised that she's still conscious but none of that will matter if she dies her now! So with every ounce of strength left, she slowly, slowly, painfully got up. As she tried to stand on her feet, she almost fell down again but she is able to hold on to the wall behind her to steady herself. She feels that H. Tsukune is charging up to finish her off.

"_Heh...so this is how it will end eh? _Moka said smirking. "_In the hands of the one that I-I l-love!"_

It is amazing what one will realize when someone is about to die. Moka is resigned to her fate as she has no more power to call. If she uses all of her power now, she will die anyway as the full power of her vampire blood is absolutely and overwhelmingly powerful and with the way she has been beaten down and battered to a pulp, her body will never be able to contain that kind of power. So she feels that her time has run out but she didn't regret that she ever met Tsukune. In fact she has enjoyed their semester together and she is looking forward spending their time together long after they have graduated at Yokai Academy, go to college, and perhaps reside in the real world trying to bridge the gap between monster and human alike. Where they not exception even though Tsukune has changed irrevocably to one of her kind for better or worse? The few things she will regret now is that she knows he will blame himself if she passed away, she knows him that well. Another regret would be that now that she's out of the picture, the other girls might be able to win his heart finally. Actually that thought irritated the hell out of her for no reason and decided to pretend that she didn't think about it at all! But perhaps the thing that she might regret most is the fact that she has not told him how so very much she loves him. That thought brought a smile to her face. Did she not thought this way a long time ago when she thought that she was going to die battling H. Ichigo? It was almost like de ja vu as she remembered the first time she has fought a hollowfied opponent and how much she has enjoyed it immensely!

When H. Tsukune has gathered enough energy he then held his sword arm back and fired the biggest Crimson Strike technique that she has ever seen him do. To Moka time seemed to slow down and just like last time she closed her eyes resigned to the fact that she will die. But then she felt a very overwhelming power appear in front of her. Like the Crimson Strike in Tsukune's Inner World, this version seems to be similar to the one Inverse Moka used on Tsukune. The technique is huge and is barreling down towards the helpless Moka and it detonated seemingly consuming her and annihilating the building behind her. But as the smoke cleared not only is Moka is still alive, there was no scratch on her other than the injuries that she has already sustained. Ichigo stood in front of her, he too taking no damage from the powerful blast. In fact the whole beam split into 2 and as evidence there was a deep crater that split into a "U" that carved the street. The ground that Ichigo and Moka stood on was left intact. Ichigo then looked at her with his gleaming yellow eyes and asked her.

"**Moka are you alright?"**

"I felt worse if that's what you're asking." Moka said to him. "Did I not tell you not to interfere with my fight?"

"**And did I not tell you that if I see you in trouble that I will come to help?"** Ichigo told her. **"I find that hardly getting up and not making a move to dodge an attack coming at you qualifies as fighting don't you?"**

"Heh...that's true I guess and you have a point." she said sighing. "But you so owe me that sparring match mister when I get better, if you want to make it up to me that is."

"**You get better first and then we will have that sparring match." **he said.

"You promised me Ichigo Kurosaki that you and I will have a sparring match once I get better!" Moka said a little lively. "You better not go back on your word!"

"**Since you've been pestering me about it I might as well oblige you!" **

"Be nice, now I think you should do something about Tsukune, I feel he is running out of time!"

"**I feel the others coming and from the looks of things they are up to something!"**

Ichigo hit it squarely in the head as Kurumu, Mizore, Rukia, and Rangiku sprung their trap from all sides. Kurumu raised her hands and used the powerful technique she used to attack Ichigo and injuring Tsukune. Ten large beams of purplish energy went barreling down towards him. Rukia uses her sword and struck the ground 4 times and released her Hakuren technique. Mizore with her similar command of ice froze the area that H. Tsukune stood and Rangiku unleashed her zanpakuto and a cloud of dust made it's way toward him. To further add to the chaos, Ruby used her wing spears and peppered the area and Yukari conjured a huge pan that dropped onto their target. The first 4 attacks hit H. Tsukune simultaneously and a very large explosion occurred then the wing spears and then the pan. By the time the smoke cleared, a second huge crater appeared next to the first one and everything was frozen within the next 7 blocks of the city.

"Wow can we say overkill, that looked like it hurt!" Orihime said.

"**Inoue what are you doing here, you should get out now while the others are keeping Tsukune busy!"**

"K-kurosaki-kun,I-I'm here to heal Moka-chan." Orihime told him hesitatingly. "I-I can't just stay behind the front lines while everyone is working so hard."

"Take it easy Ichigo, I will take care of her and Oneesama, you worry about fighting and putting a stop to Tsukune's rampage!"

"**Fine, take them away from here Kokoa-chan, I can't fight while I know that both of them are in danger!"** Ichigo said. **"I'm sorry Inoue, I didn't mean to sound so harsh!"**

"It's ok, don't worry about it!"

"**That's good to know. Kokoa-chan if you are ready will you take them to a safe place, please?"**

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to them that I promise!"

"**Good now I will finish this nonsense right now!"**

"K-Kurosaki-kun please be careful!"

"**I will, don't worry Inoue, this will only take a minute!"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Tsukune's Inner world_

_Inverse Moka cannot believe it, just like that she has lost in a blink of an eye! She didn't realize how powerful the Bankai release that Tsukune has unleashed. Even now through the thick fog that still surrounded the Inner World, she can see the flashes of what seems to be a bright blue blade that outshone the sun. She tried to pick herself up and got to her feet. Her uniform was in tatters and she is covered in blood. She sensed that someone is coming but she is surprised that it wasn't whom she expected. Suddenly the trees began to move and restrained her movements. Weakened as she was she couldn't break a single branch and defiantly looked at Moka-san in the eye._

"_**You, I thought I got rid of you!"**_

"_Tsk, tsk tsk darling, as you can see you are quite mistaken." Yamazakura said smirking. "Give it up, you have been defeated, you can't go against both us!"_

"_**How did you escape anyway!"**_

"_You see I just hid inside deep within dearest and used his enormous power to come back from the pit that you tried to push me in...shame on you, you cheater!"_

"_**Heh...I see!"**_

"_So do you concede that I am stronger than you and that your power is not needed?"_

"_**Are you kidding the only thing that I will admit that beloved has gotten stronger using Bankai!" **__ Inverse Moka told her. __**"And I will admit that I was defeated this day but I will never concede to the fact that you are stronger than me!"**_

"_You are such a sore loser, geez!"_

"_**For now I will not interfere with beloved's training as I find this newly released power very intriguing and I will not force him to choose between us until he is ready to do so. However, when you meet an enemy stronger than you and when you find that you're power is not enough and he is in danger I will be back!!!"**_

_She then disappeared without a trace and Yamazakura scratched her head with worry. But she can't really think about that now. As she has foreseen, Tsukune's power has multiplied 10 times his normal output. With the proper and constant training he will be even more powerful still and that is something that she is looking forward to in the future! But first she has to do a little tinkering as surrendering herself without earning it is rather bothersome. As much as she adores dearest, he has to work for it. It's just the principle of the matter that's all!_

"_Moka-san, where did she go?"_

"_She disappeared dearest and ran with her tail right between her legs!" _

"_That's music to my ears!"_

"_I'm glad that to hear it dearest but now that the pest is gone and as much as I don't want to do it, I have to alter your memory a little bit so that we can start from scratch so that you can train earn my power!"_

"_Aww man, do you have to Moka-chan, I actually rather like this power, you know."_

"_As much as I hearts you, you have to make me surrender to you. I only did so because it was necessary to defeat that little loser and you had no means to defeat her had I not done so. Come on dearest, it's a matter of principle!"_

"_Ok fine, I guess it wouldn't sit well with me if I had it easy!"_

"_That's good to know dearest, now close your eyes and when you wake up you won't remember a thing. But I know that you can do it, I'm just going to make it hard for you! A girl has to feel wanted when she's playing hard to get you know!"_

"_Moka-san you are so weird but I hearts you anyway!" _

"_Thank you dearest I but humbly try!"_

_Tsukune then closed his eyes and Yamazakura held both her hands to his temples and pressed in gently. He then felt limp and knew nothing after that and fell right into her arms. She gently stroked his forehead and looked intently into his sleeping face. She is so very proud of him as he handled the Bankai release very well indeed. Now she just have to patiently wait for her turn teach it to him properly!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Karakura town_

As the smoke cleared and as the gang waited if H. Tsukune is defeated, they all carefully inched their way towards his position. With their weapons at the ready they hope that their massive combined attack has weakened him significantly. However it was not to be as is still alive and well and is systematically trying to get out of the ice prison that held him firm. When he finally broke off, he then shunpo toward Yukari and everyone knew that it would be too late to save her. The little witch herself is paralyzed with fear and she couldn't move as much as she wanted to do so. But before he could get to her though, Ichigo appeared in front of her and block his attack. He then quickly turned around and told her.

"**Yukari get yourself and everyone out of her now! Rely a message to everyone that I got this covered and tell them to get to safety!"**

"Uh ya sure Ichigo what ever you say!" she said "And thank you!"

"**Glad to be of service go now and I'll meet you guys later with Tsukune back to normal!"**

Yukari did as she was asked and relied a message to everyone to retreat. Ichigo then simply shoved Tsukune to get himself room and he slid 50 feet before he stopped. H. Tsukune then prepared to use Crimson Strike again and fired a humongous blast that hurtled toward Ichigo. Nonchalantly he held his left hand and caught the blast with his bare hands. Ichigo is actually surprised that the strength of the technique is ever so slightly pushing him back but barely moving an inch. He then sensed someone behind him and instinctively turned around and blocked with his sword facing down. Bright sparks appeared every time their swords clashed and all this while Ichigo is still holding back the blast that H. Tsukune fired at him earlier. But he had other ideas and he jumped high up in the sky while he held his sword up while an ominous black energy gathered.

"**Aww shi..."**

Before the move connected, Ichigo then pumped his left hand full of spiritual pressure and as he closed his fist which neutralized the blast, H. Tsukune's next attack connected and he was swallowed by a humongous explosion whose energy output rose to the tallest building sealed in that area. The explosion took chunks of the walls of the surrounding buildings and a huge crater was left after the smoke cleared. But it seemed that Ichigo didn't even register any damage except for a tiny crack that ran along his forehead. They then started fighting again moving faster than the eye could see and with every blow a flash of bright light as their swords clashed. Ichigo then had an advantage in one clash where he gave H. Tsukune a good kick that sent him backwards and as he shunpo to him for a follow up attack. Just as he was about to swing his sword downward, he suddenly stopped and is surprised at what he saw for H. Tsukune grabbed his half mask and crushed it with his own hand. Tsukune who turned back to normal, looked around in surprise and confusion and finally saw Ichigo wearing his mask again.

"**I see that you have come back to your senses again Tsukune!"**

"What happened, did I do all of this!"

"**In a word, yes..."**

"I'm sorry man I didn't mean to..."

"**It's alright Tsukune, I know you can conquer this problem." ** Ichigo told him. **"If I can beat my Inner Hollow and use it's power then so can you! Anyway do you remember anything; as you must have communicated with the spirit of your sword, about why you Hollify so suddenly?"**

"No not a thing but I got a feeling that my Inner Hollow won't bother me for awhile." Tsukune answered. "How I know that I'm not sure but if you ask me about anything else I'm drawing a blank!"

"I see, we can't do anything about what we can't control." Ichigo said putting away his mask. "Well while we're here, we might as well have your Bankai training if you're still up to it!"

"Ya I'll like that..." he said. "So what are we gonna do with all this mess, we sure did wreck the place up real good!"

"Toshiro is probably in the middle of taking care of that problem now replacing everyone's memories, as for the damage well what do you think disaster insurance is for?"

"Heh you're absolutely right Ichigo absolutely right!"

to be continued....

A/N...I know, I know I got you with that Bankai thing huh...Well my thinking on that is if the zanpakuto had to surrender to the shinigami then he learns Bankai but as you can see Moka-san has willingly surrendered to Tsukune so that they can defeat Inverse Moka...I will definitely reveal what Tsukune's Bankai looks like in about the next couple of chapters so don't worry....I have a pretty good picture of what it looks like and I think you'll will like it...Anyway what do you guys think...Read as review as usual and I'll see you kiddies in the next chapter and I don't own any of this stuff...if I did I would have been filthy rich right now and I would have retired from my job and spending my time in a tropical island somewhere in the Caribbean....heh


	21. Chapter 21

chapter 21

_Karakura Town-Urahara's shop-3 days later_

Everyone is sweat dropping after they saw the news on t.v. that had "witnesses" that said that because of the explosion in the sky, it spooked the animals so much that they have escaped and went on the rampage on the city. Still others witnessed a freak tornado touched down in the middle of the city, did it's damage and then dissipated immediately. Depending on who the news people interviewed had a bizarre account of what actually happened 3 days of the gang in the room were scratching their heads but Kurumu and Yukari were actually enjoying all the ridiculous notions that the news has come up with and were laughing so much that they were in the verge of tears.

"So if Toshiro-san had everyone's memories replaced, how come everybody's account is so far off?" Moka said confused.

"Well I can't really choose what memories to change as that is caused randomly so that's why all the "witnesses" as it were had conflicting accounts that's why." Toshiro answered.

"Oh I see..."

"That figures, it's what happened to Yuzu and Karin when that Hollow attacked our home. Stupid memory displacer or whatever you call it made them think a truck....or was it a rhino that crashed into the side of our clinic." Ichigo said to her while looking at Rukia.

"Hey that wasn't my fault, I couldn't help it if the damn memory replacement made them think like they did!" Rukia protested.

"I didn't say anything...." Ichigo said innocently.

"Now will you'll please stop messing around so we can get started!" Yoruichi told everyone.

Everyone all fell silent with an occasional snickers from Kurumu and Yukari.

"So now that things sort of calmed down, we have very important things to discuss! Namely, the early Hollowfication of Tsukune and his aforementioned Bankai training, is that correct?"

Tsukune who is still bandaged up from all his injuries looked her in the eyes and nodded.

"Yes, Yoruichi-san you are correct!"

"Oh my why so formal, I've known you for 3 days so why don't you call me Yoruichi, alright?" she told him.

"If that makes you happy, uh Yoruichi then I will be more that honored to do so!"

"That's really cute of you!"

"Why thank you, you don't look so bad yourself, in fact I think you look absolutely a knockout!"

"Oh my are you trying to hit on me, good sir?"

"No ma'am just giving you a compliment!"

"Heh, I think we're going to get along just fine!"

Tsukune would have said something witty but he got a bad feeling and he turned around and sure enough 5 sets of beautiful eyes were glaring at him. Each girl had pretty much the same scowl, a knot or two that started to twitch in annoyance and one could surmise a deep seated jealousy that they felt they were being slighted and cheated upon with an older woman! Tsukune quickly turned around sweated profusely and gulped and quickly told Yoruichi.

"T-that's good, ma'am I am looking forward working with you!"

Yoruichi sensed that the girls were giving him death glares and smirked and laughed out loud. She hadn't had this much fun teasing such a fine young man ever since she met and started training Ichigo. She had buckets of laughs messing around with him! Still just to get another cheap thrill she couldn't help but escalate the whole drama even further....

"Oh really, that's good! I'll mold you to do the right things and teach you properly the skills you need!"

"I-I am glad to hear it...."

"TSUKUNE...why are you messing around with an older woman?" Kurumu said with acid dripping in her voice and her razor sharp claws suddenly unsheathed. "When you know you have me?"

"Yes, I find that it's rather disturbing that you would think such a thing!" Ruby said rather annoyed.

"I hope that you don't get into a habit of looking at other girls while were here hmmm?" Mizore said quietly while she formed her ice claws

"Tsukune why are you being such a frickin cheater!" Yukari said rather loudly.

"....."

Moka didn't really say anything but the death glare that she gave him said exactly what her feelings are in this matter. The air in the room suddenly became tense that you could actually cut it with a knife. Tsukune curses inside now of all places his bold streak suddenly comes out and messes around with while the other girls are present. Tsukune looked around for help and but everyone else were having so much fun at his expense! Finally Ichigo butted in to save him the hassle.

"Yoruichi, stop messing around will ya!"

"What I was only making a friendly conversation with my new student here!" she said smirking. _"_Why you jealous that I'm paying attention to him now and I'm ignoring you?"

"Ha, you wish...stop screwing around and talk about the more important things and get with the program!"

"So does that mean that our time together when I was training you didn't mean a thing!" Yoruichi pouted. "I'd rather enjoyed being naked around you when it was bath time you know!"

Ichigo blushed and remembered how she mercilessly teased and played jokes on him; namely surprising him butt naked in the baths! Although as a healthy, growing, adolescent young man, he can appreciate how truly magnificent Yoruichi's body is to behold. However, with all these females present, he didn't want to give them an impression that he's some kind of sick individual trying to get easy prey! And especially with Inoue present but he was too late as her intense glare, although it was rather cute, is already trying to bore a hole through him.

"I see I didn't know that Kurosaki-kun is that kind of person...."

"Inoue it's not what you think!"

"Yoruichi will you be serious for a change and stop making trouble for our guests!" Urahara finally interrupted. "I apologize for my associate here, she tends to get carried away when she's having her particular kind of fun!"

"Aww Kisuke you're such a party pooper!" Yoruichi told him. "But seriously I think we should get things rolling now or we're not going to go anywhere!"

"So anyway Tsukune-san it is your wish to learn Bankai correct?" the shop keeper asked to get things going along.

"Hai, Urahara-san...." Tsukune said relieved of the change of subject.

"And why did you want to learn it all of a sudden?" Yoruichi added. "Once you learn Bankai what are you going to use this power for?"

"It is because I want to become stronger so I can protect all those people who are dear to me...." He told her while looking each and everyone of the Rosario gang in the eyes. "I have come this far, I won't go back to Yokai Academy until I learn it even if it costs me my life...."

"Aww that's so cute..." Yoruichi complimented him. "And very courageous of you but I won't sugar coat this so as you know. This training is extremely dangerous and you may lose your life. Should you succeed an extra 10 years of further training is required so that you can wield this colossal power. But from what I gathered of your abilities, in my professional opinion, you might not need this decade of training at all, just like Ichigo. IF you survive the training that is!"

"I'm ready, when do we get started?"

"Shouldn't you try to heal all of your injuries first?"

"Believe it or not, I feel 100 percent better than usual!"

"Oh really, show me...."

"Much obliged Yoruichi-san...."

Yoruichi's eyes widened as she heard those words from behind her as Tsukune flashed stepped behind her. She has never seen anything like it as she was only watching him a minute ago and suddenly he is behind her in a flash! From the looks of things, he is telling the truth and he is ready as he will ever be at this point. When she turned around and he was gone and is sitting where he was sitting not moments before. She's quite impressed actually, as she has never seen anyone recover so quickly. It's almost like he and Ichigo are similar in that respect as Ichigo's recovery time is incredibly efficient and quick to booth.

The reactions in the room were also in great awe of how quickly he healed from his injuries in just 3 days. The Rosario gang were especially impressed as they all have different degrees of surprise. Kurumu, seemed relieved and loving at the same time. She was the one who hit him with one of her attacks and it made her feel better that he has recovered quite well. With that said her stock of him has risen even further and she felt that despite her disadvantage at this point in the game, she is determined to win his heart and become her mate of fate. Yukari and Ruby were wide eyed and very analytical. They actually have kept a record of how much Tsukune had become stronger overtime and according to their results, his power has grown exponentially ever since he became a vampire/shinigami. With that said, their own impressions of him have also risen and with the way he has surprised Yoruichi with his blinding speed. It would seem he is almost as fast as Moka and Ichigo in some respects but for purely legitimate reasons, he has yet to surpass them in that category. However, in time he will surely match those two in speed and strength provided that he didn't get himself killed while training though. As usual, Mizore didn't say a word as she bit into her lollipop. But her eyes betray her excitement at the prospect of bearing a strong child that would save her kind! Like her rivals, her estimation of him has also risen and to her it is the most beautiful thing in the world. Moka sat looking down and she couldn't help the deep blush that suddenly appeared on her delicate face. She knows how strong Tsukune is because after all she is the one who turned him into a vampire and also the one who fought his Hollow form to stop his rampage. She of all people knows as she experienced his strength. Her other half on the other hand is buzzing with excitement at the prospect of fighting another very strong and overwhelmingly powerful opponent. The two agree though that they couldn't imagine loving someone so much other than Tsukune. In him they think that they have finally found their equal. The Outer Moka knows this and she displays this love for him openly and freely. Her Inner side, her true self has a hard time grasping and understanding why her surface self could openly announce to the world how much "she" loves him so. There are principles that needed to be addressed and Inner Moka with her great pride cannot seem admit that she also loves him....or at least she is beginning to do so anyway. Still, she is an S-class vampire and as such, a status quo must be upheld because vampires does not and will not admit to weak sentiments such as love, she has a reputation to keep after all! But it would seem Inner Moka too is impressed with how far Tsukune has come along and he is only using his Shinigami half of his powers!

"Very impressive Tsukune, I see that you have recovered substantially enough to begin training today!" Yoruichi said who recovered quickly.

"Thanks, Yoruichi. If it wasn't for Inoue-san's healing though, I'd probably still be out of commission right now!" Tsukune said seriously. "Thank you. Inoue-san you were a big help in my recovery. Your efforts are very much appreciated!"

"You welcome Aono-san." Orihime blushed.

"Well now that matter is settled...." Ichigo began. "Why do you think he Hollowfied so quickly? I don't remember ever having that problem after I learned Bankai, so why did it manifest so early and so suddenly?"

"Ah but if you must have forgotten Ichigo that your Inner Hollow has been with you from the beginning." Urahara told him. "Did you forget that you yourself was wearing the very same Hollow mask when you first turned into a Shinigami?"

"Or the fact that your Hollow mask has appeared out of nowhere to save your life when you fought Renji the second time in Soul Society?" Rukia added. "Don't look at me like I don't know about it because Hanataro once mentioned that little tidbit to me when I chose to stay at the Soul Society for a brief time."

"Ok I get it, ones Inner Hollow is with a Shinigami but the question is why?"

"Remember Ichigo the process that we have used to turn yourself into a Shinigami." Urahara explained. "You were not a death god in the beginning and the transition from one to the other has tied you to your Inner Hollow forever more in more ways than you realize."

"So the question is can I tame this Inner Hollow of mine just like Ichigo did with his?" Tsukune asked.

"In theory yes, I used the same method to turn you into one a Shinigami remember?" Ichigo said to him. "So in theory, you could do the same thing that I did, but you have to see the Shinji Hirako about that one. Once your ready, I'll take you to him if you want."

"Still we haven't cleared up why Tsukune has Hollowfied at all!" Kurumu said.

"Umm, I think my other half can answer that question Kurumu-chan!" Moka told her.

"Oh ya that's right, Moka did explain a few things to me when we were trying to contain Tsukune." Ichigo told them. "I think you'll should hear this and see what you guys think!"

With that said, Tsukune removed the Rosario and with a burst of light, Inner Moka has appeared. Ichigo quickly explained a few things to her and asked her to tell the what she has told him 3 days ago.

"Before Tsukune was turned into a Shinigami, I have turned him into a vampire to save his life...." Moka began. "Since then, his desire to protect everyone including the school and especially our friends has forced him to make a difficult choice of turning himself into a death god as the vampire power prove to be unstable and hard to control. Ever since he turned to a Shinigami though, the vampire blood has steadily strengthened and I do not have proof but I believe that the vampire side and his Inner Hollow may fused into one entity. Again I do not have the evidence to back it up. Although, some outward appearances like his eyes are like my own and unlike Ichigo's when Tsukune dons his mask may suggest that my theory may be true. And perhaps it took the two of us to stop him is a testament to how powerful this Hollow/vampire hybrid entity has become. The "Hollowfication" then is this fused entity's attempt to take over Tsukune body. If it succeeds it will be nothing more than a mindless killing machine. And if Tsukune is able to succeed in taming this creature, he may surpass myself and even Ichigo in terms of power unlike we have never seen before!"

"And Tsukune tell everyone what you told me 3 days ago when you turned back to normal..." Ichigo urged him.

"Oh that, I think that "she" won't interfere for awhile as if she's been contained at least for now but don't ask how I know that because I really couldn't tell you and I don't remember what happened."

"Do you see now why he needs to learn Bankai now Yoruichi?" Ichigo told her. "If Tsukune is to succeed taming this new creature what ever it is, then he will need all the help he can get!"

"I see then if we're done talking each other to death then it's time to do this!" she said. "Tsukune are you ready?"

"As ready as I can ever be!"

"I apologize Tsukune but your training will have to be slightly delayed for a little bit!"

"Why, Moka what's the matter now!" Ichigo asked her.

"Did you not promise me that you and I are going to spar once we are all healed?" Moka answered him. "I believe with our uncanny healing abilities, we are sufficiently recovered enough to fulfill the bargain."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I did promise her and you know I don't back out on a promise." Ichigo sighed.

"Well if this match is unavoidable then we should head downstairs shouldn't we?" Yoruichi said. "I myself am curious as to the extent of both of your powers....professional curiosity understand?"

Moka and the other girls were a little confused at this...

"Oh you didn't know, there's a training facility underneath the shop." Urahara explained. "It's were we conducted Ichigo's training once before. Come on, you ladies might get a kick out of this because I am rather proud of how it turned out."

Everyone then followed Urahara to a room with a door on the floor. As the others went down the stairs, he motioned to Tessai come to him and told the other to perhaps quadruple the barrier surrounding the training grounds just in case things didn't go quite so well. When he opened it, the passage led to a stairs that went down to an enormous space that is littered with huge rock formations here and there. The ground itself is rocky and uneven with hardly any flat surface. Uncannily the interior looked like it had an open sky and the bright light that filters through the space made it seem like it is a sunny day even though they were several hundred feet underground! Moka and Ichigo then went in the middle of the vast space and stared at each other. Everyone looked on in anticipation of a very good match.

"Alright Moka this is your show, what are the rules?"

"There is none, other than we don't kill each other but everything else is fair game!"

"Fine, let's get this over with then!"

Moka then gathered all of her power and she began to glow an eerie crimson aura. Doing so has caused a strong tremor within the underground facility and the ground she stood on seem to melt away as she sank several inches into the ground from the sheer power of her yoki. Cracks begin to form underneath her and loose rock and the debris begin to rise steadily up to the sky. Electricity seems to crackle here and there as Moka gathered all energy she can to make this worthwhile for her. When she finally finished she is surrounded by a dark red aura that seemed to come out of the vampire.

"What are you doing Ichigo, why are you not powered up yet?"

"I just wanted to experiment and try to confirm something that's all."

"Suit yourself..."

As she said that she has traverse nearly 50 feet in a blink of an eye and surprised Ichigo and barely blocked the lightning fast side kick that sent him traveling backwards but he is able to plant his legs fast enough that he travelled 15 feet, gouging tracks that made debris fly upward as he slid on the ground. When he stopped completely, he knew that Moka is following him in pursuit so he fired a Getsuga Tenshou. The enormous blue wave raced forward carving it's way towards the vampire. However, Moka didn't stop and she simple upped her output and literally sheared through the attack causing a massive explosion. Still her momentum kept her going and Ichigo finds himself face to face with her.

The sparring match wasn't even 1 minute old and it would seem that she is enjoying herself tremendously as she has a wide grin that showed her long sharp fangs out to him but not in a menacing or hostile way. All of a sudden she disappeared and Ichigo not knowing where she is shunpo to the North side face of a hill. He then tried to locate her but it seems her sheer might is somewhat confusing and overwhelming his ability to locate her as Moka's power is literally blankets the entire underground facility. Ichigo's head darted here and there and out of nowhere the beautiful vampire appeared and attacked him. However, Ichigo anticipated her move fast enough that he shunpo far away enough for him to gather himself quickly and counter attack. She missed him and her fist hit the medium sized hill and leveled it to rubble in one devastating blow.

"Hey Moka, I thought that we weren't trying to kill each other?" Ichigo called out. "That looked like a killing blow to me!"

"And that rule stays in affect!" Moka answered. "But other than that everything goes, understand?"

"I guess, just wanted to know that's all."

"Shouldn't you be using your Bankai and your mask?"

"As I said earlier, I am conducting a little experiment whether or not my Shikai is enough to defeat opponents. I should be conserving my power for when I need it the most you know, but don't worry though I'll give you what you want in a minute just be patient Moka geez!"

"If you don't want to use your power then that's fine...."

Moka is standing on the remnants of what used to be a hill and Ichigo is perhaps 65 feet away from her. With a blink of an eye, suddenly she is behind him and Ichigo didn't move as he is too shocked to comprehend what happened. She was so far away and he thought that he got away from her far enough so that he can get his bearings together and figures some things out but apparently that's not the case. Ever since she has released half of her vampire powers, she has gotten noticeably stronger, faster, more aggressive, and more ruthless to booth. He can only imagine what she can do at 75% let alone releasing her full might against any dumb ass who is stupid enough to challenge her!

"But I would seriously think of using them now or there won't be nothing left of you when I finish....." she continued whispering in his ear. "Don't worry though I won't get too rough since you're my friend and all!"

When she finished she kicked him in the back of the head that sent him flying towards a tall column of solid rock and crashed 1/4 of the way at the top. The impact was such that he demolished the surface leaving nothing more than rubble. Ichigo then realized that this time Moka is taking this match way too seriously enough that she is willing to use brute force and it seemed that she isn't really pulling her punches anymore. Then perhaps he to shouldn't hold back anymore either!" He is then surrounded by a blue spiritual pressure that blew the loose outcropping of rocks away and he sank 4 feet as he gathered his energy into himself.

"BANKAI!!!"

The blue reiatsu suddenly turned black and the force of Ichigo's power blew what was left of the top. With Tensa Zangetsu in hand, he searched for Moka but couldn't find her. And then he realized that a very strong power is coming towards him...from up above! He quickly ran some scenarios in his head, all of them resulting in catastrophic injury! And to make matters worse, Moka upped the ante and focused the power on her attacking leg and to his surprise she glowed an ominous blood red glow and her downward velocity increased even further! If he is to survive then he has no choice but to use it. At the last possible moment, he raised his right hand over his face and pulled downward and as he finished that motion, Moka's attack connected and a devastating explosion that literally shook the large 80 foot cylindrical mesa and break it into millions of pieces while the two combatants completely sheared through the middle and crashed on the ground that shook the entire training ground and causing slight tremors up above the city. When the voluminous smoke cleared there was nothing left but rubble and chunks of rock and a very deep and large crater.

Ichigo finally donning his mask just in time didn't seem to have taken any damage except for some tears and rips here and there on his Shinigami uniform. He has also raised his right hand with Tensa Zangetsu in a blocking position while Moka's right foot rests lightly on the sword's blade. She too didn't seem too damaged and the only thing that is amiss is that her jacket had a huge gash in the back. Moka then jumped up and gracefully landed not far from him. She then dusted off her skirt and took off her jacket and let it drop.

"Ah, it's about time you took it out." Moka told him. "Did you know it's rude to keep a girl waiting?"

"**Moka, if I didn't know better that looked like a killing strike to me...."**

"But your still alive my dearest Ichigo!" Moka told him coyly. "So you really can't say that was a killing blow if you still stand before me now right?"

"**So now that we are in equal terms, do you still want to spar?"**

"Yes, until I am satisfied!"

"**So be it then!" **Ichigo said seriously. **"GETSUGA TENSHO!!!"**

A huge black wave that cleared nearly 40 feet made it's way to Moka who is somewhat astonished to say the least. She has seen this move often enough that she is at awe at how it has evolved ever time he uses it. When the beam is half way towards her, she decided to try and deflect it as it is going way too fast for her to get away and not escape uninjured. However, her eyes widen as she sensed Ichigo behind her and fired another Getsuga.

"_That's impossible, is he that fast that he outran his own technique!?"_

As she completed that thought both of the waves met and a tremendous explosion occurred that threatened to take entire facility and the shop with it. However, Urahara's perceptive thinking anticipated this very situation and averted would have been a great disaster indeed. The barriers held albeit barely as it strained to contain the tremendous power that is contained within it's confines. Still tiny cracks were beginning to form and it won't last for long.

When the smoke cleared, Moka is in the middle of a 100 foot wide crater and about 25 feet deep. However, it seemed as she withstood the simultaneous attacks with her sheer brute might alone as she too was holding back and unleashed all the power that her body could take. She glowed an eerie crimson glow and electricity seemed to randomly jump here and there.

"**I see that you were holding back on me as well, shame on you!"**

"Heh, I guess I got caught...."

"**So shall we finish this, Tsukune is trying to learn Bankai you know!"**

"Yes, I think I'm almost satisfied, let's give it one more go!"

Thus the two titans clashed, with every hit causing a tremendous tremor. One of the hills that peppered the place literally turned to dust from the sheer force of the shock wave that they caused. With every clash sparks of blinding light burst forth like fireworks bursting in the night sky but the only difference is it looks like it's coming from the ground. They moved faster than the eye could see and moving ever faster still that they almost look like phantoms dancing to a deadly beat. Still the two were so evenly matched that they couldn't find an opening in which to attack. Sensing this they opted to stop with substantial room between them and gathered all the power that they had left. But before they could even do so, Ichigo's mask broke into tiny pieces and he went down to his knees before he fell face down and Moka having reached her limit as well, collapsed and fell to the ground. The titanic battle finally ended in a draw and everyone ran towards them with great concern on their faces.

Tsukune who is carrying Orihime suddenly appeared and when they arrived, he quickly put her down and she ran towards Ichigo while he shunpo to Moka. Having arrived, Tsukune is relieved that she wasn't too badly injured. It seemed that she is just exhausted from what seemed to be a very nasty and brutal match. Moka opened her eyes and when she saw him, all the pain and the exhaustion seem to evaporate away and she smiled which is a very rare and an occasion unto itself! He looked into her beautiful crimson eyes and asked her.

"Moka are you ok?"

"Why yes, I have never felt this exhilarated in my life!"

"I see...can you get up?"

"I think I can manage although..." Moka said blushing. "It wouldn't hurt for you to help me if you want."

"Moka, I would be more than honored to help you."

As she took his hand to try to steady herself but she underestimated how weak she was and stumbled and was about to fall before Tsukune caught her in an embrace and breaking her fall. Both of them, blushed and didn't move for awhile. Having Tsukune so near that Moka felt intoxicated with his presence. Then she noticed a vein on his neck and her sharp eyes saw that it throbbed and it beckoned her to bite it. Suddenly she felt hungry but she hesitated where in the past she would taken anything she wanted. Moka then asked him...

"Tsukune I'm hungry and I haven't had your blood in awhile so may I..." she said shyly.

"Moka for you I will do anything and yes you may!"

He then turned his head so she has better access and immediately bit him. A wave of unimaginable pleasure began to course through Tsukune's body. Moka on the other hand felt that her strength is being replenished with every drop of blood that she sucked out of him and his blood tastes even more sweeter than she has last remembered. She has forgotten how intoxicating and how very addicting his blood is and began to aggressively take more. In a way she too felt an unfamiliar and rather pleasant sensation that electrified her body and made her ever stronger the longer she drinks that she closed her eyes trying to savor the feeling and the sweet, sweet blood that she is taking. She then realized that she is taking far to much and opened her eyes and abruptly stopped and felt a little dismayed that Tsukune looked flat and drained like a prune!

"Tsukune I'm so sorry...your blood tasted so good that I couldn't help myself!"

"Didn't I tell you that I will do anything for you and that this is nothing just as long that I know you are happy."

"Aww, that's sweet of you my dearest Tsukune but don't get too cocky because I still haven't forgiven you for flirting with another woman!"

"Alright, I think I deserve that but from the way your acting says another thing all together!"

Moka blushed, when she was sleeping deep within her surface self, she was awakened from the cacophony that her other half was making and when she saw what was going on she was seething and literally seeing red! She would have given him a few choice words or three but seeing him so close and then letting her drink her fill somehow blew out the sails from under her and she really quite forgotten about it. That he could read her so well is somewhat amazing and rather disturbing and she wonders was she so transparent before? Still, she hates putting on airs especially if its with him but she is a vampire and she cannot in good conscience let her growing sentiments get out of hand.

"Baka, don't presume you know anything about me!" Moka said glaring. "As much as I appreciate that you let me have my fill of your blood do not let that get into your head and you should learn and know your place!"

She then kicked him hard enough that he flew in an arc towards Ichigo and Orihime. Moka then stood up strait, dusted herself and smiled. As much as she didn't like hitting Tsukune, she had no choice as she had a reputation to keep. It was rather fun showing a little of herself to him though and then she laughed at herself as maybe her Outer self is having a bad influence on her. She then made her way towards Ichigo and Orihime and she is rather concerned what the Shinigami's condition. However, Moka knew that he is a very fast healer, very tough, and very resilient. She wouldn't be surprised with Orihime's help, he would have recovered in no time.

Meanwhile....

Orihime ran to Ichigo and she tried to contain the fear that is threatening to drive herself to tears. Every time she sees him beat up and bloodied, a little part of her aches and wants to protect him from all the hurt in the world. That is the only reason why she wanted to be stronger for his sake and nothing more! She saw that he is getting up although a little too slow for her comfort. Orihime then took a deep breathe as if to prepare herself for the worst...

"Kurosaki-kun, are you ok?" Orihime asked him.

"Inoue, what are you doing way out here? Ichigo asked her stumbling a little.

"I-I ask Tsukune-san to take me with him. He is with Moka-chan right now to see if she's alright."

"Oh I know she's alright,she is one of the strongest people I know, she will shrug this off as if this is nothing. Something like this won't make her wilt like a delicate flower as this flower has some thorns on them, you know. So if I'm not worried then you shouldn't be either!"

"But I know that Kurosaki-kun, I know that she is the strongest person in her world and in many ways even ours, so you are right, I shouldn't worry. But what I'm more worried about is....you..."

"Thanks Inoue I appreciate that." Ichigo said blushing. "But I'm really not that injured..."

"But you are exhausted, I would rather have you lie down so I can heal you."

"But Inoue I said that I'm...

"But nothing! You do as I say and lie down NOW!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Ichigo did as she said and laid down the ground. Actually it was a good thing he did as a wave of disorientation hit him suddenly. But as Orihime's Shun Shun Rika healing abilities bathe him in it's light, the feeling soon disappeared. He felt a rather peculiar tingling throughout his body as Orihime's healing did it's magic. With every minute passing he felt stronger again and fatigue and exhaustion begin to drain away leaving only relief.

"Kurosaki-kun what am I going to do with you!" Orihime chided him gently.

"Actually, nothing coz I rather like being babied by the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen!"

"Kurosaki-kun stop saying inappropriate things!" she said blushing.

"But Inoue, I'm only telling the truth after all." he told her. "I wouldn't trade being with you right now for anything even if it's all the money in this world or the next..."

"Now you're just being silly!" Orihime said frantically. "Do you imagine how much banana covered with mayo and ketchup I can buy with all the money in the world?"

Ichigo sweat dropped and wondered where that came from. But this is Inoue we are talking about though. The totally weird is on of her quirks and believe it or not, that's one of the reason why he adores her so much....

"I'm sorry Inoue..."

"What are you talking about Kurosaki-kun?"

"I'm sorry that I couldn't spend time with you because I was so busy with the Hollows and all this training, and fighting enemies or whatever, but still that's no excuse!"

"But we're spending time now am I right? As long as that I see that you are safe and I can hold you in my arms and hear your voice for only a brief time...that is all fine with me!"

"I promise, that I will make an effort at least to hang around and do stuff together or whatever you know? So how about it Inoue, do you have anything to do tomorrow because I'd rather spend the whole day with you with the circumstances as they are you know."

"A-are y-you asking me out on a date Kurosaki-kun!" Orhime said shocked.

"Hmmm, now that you mention it...Ya I think I am. So how about it, will you go out with me tomorrow?"

"_YES..._I mean yes I would love to go out with you!"

"Good, so I'll pick you up at noon at your house tomorrow and we'll take it from there, so is that cool with you?"

"T-that's fine....Wow, a date with my Kurosaki-kun. I can't wait for tomorrow to get here!"

"Ya, I know it's last minute but with all the crazy stuff been going on and we haven't been attacked by the enemy yet. I might as well do this now because I have a feeling I won't be able to hang out with you for long, with the Winter War fast approaching."

"It's ok just as long as I'm with you, I don't really care."

"Thanks Inoue..."

"Anytime..."

Their lips were dangerously close as they said these words. Their moment was ruined however as Tsukune whom Moka kicked earlier crashed landed about 8 feet from them. From the looks of things, he wasn't injured because as soon as he landed, he was up and about and dusted himself off from all the grime he wore on his uniform. Then suddenly Moka appeared and she too looks as if she has been revitalized but to Ichigo she still didn't have the pep in her step that she usually shows everyone.

"Are you alright Ichigo?" Moka asked. "I hope that I wasn't too rough on you?"

"Ya I'm good, Inoue is making sure to that. So how do you feel, you still look a little worn out!"

"I should be fine, I drank enough of Tsukune's blood to keep me running for days!"

"Ah I see that's very good." Ichigo added "So did you ever discover what you were seeking?"

"Yes, I discovered that my body is getting accustomed to the high levels of power that my vampire blood is capable of. I think I just need more intense training to access half my powers without draining myself too badly and I hope that you are more than willing to volunteer in this little endeavor?

"Sure why the hell not, If I train with you I might be able to keep wearing the mask longer."

"That's good to know Ichigo...."

To be continued....

A/N I will apologize now for the grammar mistakes now because it's way past my bedtime and I have work tomorrow at 4 am...I'll just tweak it later when I'm awake...heh...So anyway what do you guys think....I wanted for Tsukune to train Bankai in this chapter but as usual the story had a life on it's own...Oh well it has to be the next chapter then....Anyway I have a very good idea of what the Bankai will look like but if any of you have any other ideas then please pm me and give me some of your input of what you like to see...I might be able to keep my options open but I think you'll will like what I have in store...Anyway read and review as usual and I'll cya kiddies in the next chapter....And I don't own anything so there...heh


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Bleach to Vampire Special-The Origins of Inverse Moka

At first there was nothingness as existence is just a mere pretense that says one is alive for after all how can one exist if the meaning of the word could not be defined nor can be construed into mere shape if one's existence was but a mere idea? However, on the day that Moka Akashiya has bitten Tsukune Aono to save his life, I was born. In fact my existence was already self evident whenever my beloved Tsukune uses the power of the vampire to save his precious friends and fight the dangerous monsters that plague Yokai Academy. Back then I was but a mere wisp of what I am, of what I am meant to be; strong, proud, and every mere inch of me the S-class vampire that I am and more! But during those times, I was just a mere shadow of myself shackled and trapped in human flesh that I longed for my freedom. Yes, I despised that fact that I was confined in such a mortal coil but on the day Tsukune Aono died was the day I came to be and the day I began to exist!

On that fateful day I showed his friends just how powerful I truly am as I demonstrated to their astonishment the might that beloved possessed all along. The monster looked like it came from the very depths of hell itself. It towered perhaps one hundred feet and emerged from the tear in space and time. It wore a peculiar skull mask and it had a hole where its heart, if it had one at all. It wore nothing but black and with skin bleached white. But with one hit, I kicked it so hard that it staggered and retreated to whatever pitiable hell hole it belonged. Still I expected much more from Tsukune Aono and yet he collapsed and was knocked unconscious. Was it because he was dying and the shock of turning to a vampire did not readily agree with him? Or maybe as he turned, his body was not yet strong enough to withstand a vampire blood that courses now in his veins? Indeed it is very vexing, as this happened many times where I "wake" up to fight a very strong enemy with the very same mask that towering monster that I vanquished, only to be denied victory when this body collapses and I go to sleep again. Perhaps, he needed time to recover as he has fought one foe after another, so in order to gather my strength and his own, I "slept."

I was all alone in the very depths of Tsukune's soul and knowing that I will be the center of his power. It was a surprise then that suddenly, I sensed another presence when I woke up from my slumber. Hiding in the shadows so that this stranger will not sense me, I observed this "new" inhabitant that suddenly appeared out of no where. She was a strange one indeed, with long silver hair, crimson eyes and a beautiful body. It would seemed she the very reflection of Moka Akashiya, one could say is the benefactor and the sole reason for my existence. And to make matters worse, my beloved has succumbed to this witch's spell and grew in power as I lay dormant and useless. If I could describe what I felt then, it would have been I was angry that my beloved would replace me when I resided in the very depths of his soul first! I guess I couldn't blame him, he was still growing and getting used to my presence when that witch suddenly arrived and stole him from me! Oh no, I cannot blame beloved for this, I believe he is innocent. It is that silver haired, red eyed witch I must get rid of but with each passing day that he grows into this Shinigami power, she herself gets stronger as well. I will not tolerate this insult to my pride and my beloved's affections stolen from me! Oh no, I will not have it! Indeed the minute she appeared and tricked beloved into believing her hog wash that her power is more powerful than mine was the day that I declared war! NO ONE steals beloved from me and if I have to use force to drive her out so that everything is as it should be then so be it!

Indeed as I contemplated how I was suppose to defeat the witch,when suddenly a stranger approached me. Why she happened to be a doppelganger of my enemy, however with some fundamental differences. She had black hair, instead of silver, a white school uniform instead of the black, and a set of eerie yellow eyes that I am loathe to admit but her gaze made my spine crawl but I shrugged my shoulders and let it pass. I was wondering what the hell she wanted from me when I just lost my temper and attacked her with no warning! Whoever she is though she is very strong, perhaps as strong as I was at that time. It never occurred to me though that we would be evenly matched as we traded blow for blow and matched every hit, and kept up with each other with every stride. Seeing that continuing the fight would have been rather pointless, I contemplated having a truce of sorts but she had the same idea and moved a couple of feet away from me and waited. It then occurred to me that it would be a fine time to discuss a few things....

"**I see that you have come to your senses**..."

_"If you want an apology you're not going to get it!"_ I hissed at her_. "I was here first and you and your friend or whoever she is invaded my territory and trespassed on my property_!"

"**Well too bad for you but me and nee-chan are here to stay, so get used to the fact that another tenant is residing in your so called territory**!" the stranger said. "**But, I can understand your frustration because I want to take over this Tsukune so that I can have my freedom. The freedom from this hell hole, the freedom from this Tsukune, and most of all; my very independence from nee-chan!"**

"_Then you and I have a common enemy then am I right_?"

"**Yes that is true, so what do you say, want to join forces and get rid of nee-chan?"**

"I_nteresting, notion! What if I refuse_?"

"**You know as well as I do that nee-chan gets stronger with every passing hour that Tsukune uses her power! Even if you managed to muster enough power to challenge her, you would have wasted your time! Together however, we will be able to defeat her quite easily! You cannot deny that we are equal in power, imagine with our strength combined we will be invincible!"**

"_You have a point, so how do we come about this great power, pray tell_?"

"**Why my dear we fuse together! But I am warning you however that this fusion will be permanent and you and I as we know ourselves now will not exist. The new entity that will emerge from our fusion will have some of our aspects but she will be her own person. However, her power will match or even surpasses nee-chan's, unless she releases her true power! But before that happens I believe that she will defeat her before then!"**

What she proposes is preposterous and I wouldn't lower myself to even think of doing such a thing! But what she says is unfortunately the truth, as powerful as I am, my very essence that is the vampire power is not being used. So while the witch grows stronger and ever more powerful, I myself will become stagnant and thus she will leave me in the dust never hoping to catch up! I weighed the pros and cons of it all. Indeed this matter must be thought out more carefully!

"**Times is of the essence my dear, if you do not merge with me nee-chan will be so powerful that she wouldn't need to use her full power to defeat us!"**

"_Don't rush me! I need to think about it some more you know_!"

"**Sigh...but don't dwell on it too much dear, nee-chan as I said is getting more powerful as we speak! I will give you 1 hour to consider my proposal!"**

"_Good, I will be back shortly_!"

I disappeared to contemplate this matter in solidarity. Indeed it is a very unusual notion that peaked my interest but repulsed me at the same time! What happens when one merges with the other I wonder? Will I be same as I is now? Will I be powerful as that stranger says? Will I...die? It was rather awkward to think about ones mortality being an immortal vampire after all. Thus I reflected upon what I though is the best course of action. Will I merge with this stranger? Or will I find a way to get stronger myself? If so how would I go about it doing so? I have never had so much doubt in my short life before and it was a rather strange and annoying feeling!

But the next few seconds solidified my resolved as I saw that witch trick and pounce at my beloved! It would seem that she regularly talks with him and obviously giving him some training, growing in his Shinigami power. I seethed as she "innocently" touched him, grew angry as she made him laugh, and jealous that she has his attention and affection! As she had her way with him with her feminine wiles, deceiving him with her charms, and as she buried his face between her breasts, she looked my way and smiled ever slightly as if she has declared herself the victor! Thus that declaration of war has been well noted and I seek the stranger in order to use her power to defeat this manipulative witch! And when I finally did find her....

"_So how do we combine our strengths and fuse together?"_

"**I see that you have come to your senses nee-san!"**

"_Yes yes, now how do we go about this process so we can both get what we want, is that not correct?"_

"**Sigh...nee-san you are so impatient! Very well, since you are determined to get through with this I might as well get started now that you are ready and all."**

"_So what do we do?"_

"**It is simple nee-san hold out your hands palm up and I will do the same!"**

"_Very well, now what!"_

"**Beware nee-san once we are merged there is no turning back! So are you sure you want to do this?"**

"_YES!!!NOW DO IT!!!"_

"**Now raise your power to maximum and I will do the same..."**

"_Ok now what?"_

"**Now this is the part where it's gonna hurt and it will hurt like hell!"**

"_Fine just do it already dammit!!!"_

"**If you insist, I will warn you the last that time that merging together will be a permanent forever more, knowing that little tidbit, would you still like to continue?"**

"_Did I not agree all this time? You are trying my patience friend!"_

"**Then so be it, raise both of your palms toward me, will ya!"**

I did as I was asked and she did the same gesture so that both our palms were touching. Then she begins to push inwards and the air between us begins to warp and both of our hands disappeared between this space. To my astonishment both of our palms disappeared and we seemingly joined at the wrists. Thus the stranger kept on pushing until our elbows begin to meet and pushed further till we were looking each other face to face. The experience was rather strange and it wasn't too bad but it wasn't too comfortable either. It felt like as if liquid was being poured into the other, melding into one indistinctive whole.

As the stranger begins to inch her way towards me, doubt suddenly crept up my spine and wouldn't let go! What will it be like merging with another being? What if something goes wrong with the process? What if the being that will be didn't turn out the way both of them expected? Because after all, both of them were putting their lives and their very existence in the chopping block and gambling that this new being they will become will be a match for the white haired witch! Then finally they merged into one...that was the part that hurt like all hell just as the stranger has warned me. I...more like we shouted in agony as the air between us begin to warp and we begin to glow, black yoki emanating from our body and when then a huge explosion occurred! When the smoke cleared, I emerged born anew!

I went to a lake and looked at myself and noted the flowing, silky pink hair just like the Outer Moka has in the outside world. I also noticed that I had a fuller bosom, a wickedly toned figure, a few inches taller than when the stranger and I were separated, and a what seemed to be a black version of the Yokai Academy uniform with an even shorter skirt than the original! I could care less, beloved will surely notice my supple, long legs regardless! My face looked like Moka Akashiya's however the only difference is the fact that my sclera is now black but I still had the slitted crimson eyes of the vampire. Whatever forces that forged our fusion struck a balance between vampire and hollow, which suited her fine! But the one thing I noticed immediately after looking myself over is that I felt the enormous power flowing within myself!

"_**YES!!! HA HA HAH HA HAH HA!!! THE POWER!!!"**_

Indeed the power coursing through my veins was rather intoxicating. I can't quite describe it really. I tested my newly found strength a little bit and found a huge solid outcropping of rocks not far from me. So I nonchalantly pulled my left fist back and struck it's surface, only to blink seconds later that it wasn't there anymore as I literally turned it to dust and I could see that the winds scattered its remains. For the first time, in my life I smiled not because the power that I have acquired, not because I know now that I am in equal terms with the witch and I know that I can beat her. It is because now I know I am a power worthy of my beloved and surely now he will notice me, he will accept me....

Only moments before I have acquired my power; I thought I heard beloved's voice. I felt excited, finally beloved will finally know of my existence and that I am the only power he will ever need. But I stopped in my tracts and hid as Tsukune to my annoyance is talking with the witch again. I wasn't really paying attention to the conversation but this talk of Bankai peaked my interest and in the end sent alarms in my head. If beloved is taught this "Bankai" or whatever, then her spell on him will solidify even more and thus the witch will get stronger still. I will not have it, it is time that I reveal myself and end this foolish business once and for all!

"_**No you won't!"**_

It was only understandable that they would be surprised with my presence because after all this is the first time I have revealed myself and actually interacted with them. I especially enjoyed the witch's expression, she was rather surprised and dumbfounded to say the least.

"Uh so who are you exactly?" Tsukune asked puzzled.

"_**Beloved, you know exactly who I am!" **_I told him. _**"I was here long before this witch stole you from me!"**_

"_Well, how rude!" Moka-san said exasperated. "I have never seen this woman before in my life dearest so how can I have stolen you if you belonged to me in the first place!"_

"Ok calm down you two and make some sense." Tsukune placating both women. "And you didn't answer my question, who are you?"

"_**I will forgive this impertinence just this once beloved, seeing as this is actually the first time we met." **_ I sighed. _**"I am the representation of your vampire and I guess I should mention your Hollow powers as well seeing that we merged and all! I am here to rescue you from this witch and I refuse to hand you over to a weakling little girl like her seeing as she failed you 3 days ago! You know how powerful the vampire blood that courses through your veins, why deny the inevitable and let me be your guide to be the strongest?"**_

"_Hah, shows what this idiot girl knows, don't listen to her dearest! Did you not ask me to teach you Bankai? As you know full well, learning the final release of your zanpakuto will increase your power exponentially. You only have to look to Ichigo-san's example and I assure you that I can deliver you the same results. And besides, if she is so powerful as she says she is, why did you come to me dearest. Oh, that's right, it was because you couldn't control her so called power is it not?"_

"_**Then we shall see who amongst us is the strongest then. Watch carefully beloved and witness my might! I shall convince you that I should be the one power you will use from now on!"**_

The atmosphere of the inner world immediately changed. Where it was sunny a few seconds ago as ominous black clouds begin to roll in and cover the once cheerful blue sky. The sakura trees that were alive not long ago begin to wither and die leaving only empty branches that seemed to desperately claw at the sky. Then suddenly the branches begins to sway and roots shoot out from the ground and entangled both of them. No matter how they struggled, they could not get free. I begin to glow with my Yoki and then I looked at Tsukune and said.

"_**Now beloved I will show you how much stronger I am than this hussy will ever be!"**_

"_Oh please, spare me all the excuses and let's see what you got!"_

Yamazakura gathered all her power and disintegrated the roots entangling her with her spiritual pressure alone. Then a sword materialized into her hand and with one swift stroke she freed Tsukune and faced her opponent. The both of them circled one another wary of each others every move.

"_So was that all you got, I hope that wasn't it because that was just so easy!"_

"_**Don't get cocky, "nee-chan" I haven't I even got warmed up yet..."**_

"Uh ladies, can we talk about this like civilized folk...um please?"

The two of them glared at him and empathically said the same thing

"_NO!!!"_

"_**NO"**_

"_At least we agreed on one thing!" _Moka-san said. "_Are you ready and get this over with because as you can see I am a very busy woman and I have more important things to take care of than to play with you!"_

"_**Yes that's the most sensible thing you said all day nee-chan!"**_

There after all hell broke loose. Tsukune stood frozen and helpless as he watched them tear the whole place apart. Each of them moving so fast that all they are is but a blur of pink and silver streaking all over the field. This newcomer's power is self evident when she threw a punch at Moka-san which she dodged and leveled the hill to dust with that single strike. Moka-san then appeared above the stranger and she let gravity pull her down and tried to attack her from behind but ended up missing and destroyed the ground where here opponent was mere seconds ago. And so the deadly dance between the two continued, each one alternated between attack and counter attack, dodging, and each one using clever tricks up their sleeve. He is a little surprised though that Yamazakura is deftly and skillfully fighting off the other Moka's wild and almost unpredictable method of attack and she hasn't even taken out her sword yet. Indeed that would pose of an even greater threat seeing as this Inverse Moka has so far fought Moka-san equally. How much more powerful she will be if she unsheathed his sword he wonders? Still he knows that Moka-san is holding back as well as she hasn't released Shikai just yet. As Tsukune contemplated on what to do to stop them, beams of power barely missed him as he walked back and forth deep in thought. Then another one went towards Tsukune and it would seem that he didn't see it. Both of them saw this and instinctively tried to save him. Inverse Moka who realized a second too late what happened, went after the towering beam of power and went in front of it and an enormous explosion seemed to have swallowed her whole. Moka-san grabbed Tsukune and used shunpo to get him to safety as the massive shock wave raced towards him.

"_Dearest I know that you're thinking about me and all but please pay attention!" _Moka said exasperatedly. "_I wouldn't know what to do if something happened deep within your own soul!"_

"Ah sorry Moka-san, I didn't mean to make you worry!"

"_**Is he alright, nee-chan?"**_

The both of them turned towards the voice as Inverse Moka emerged from the huge crater unscathed and brushing off the dust from her black uniform. To Tsukune it was the most bizarre thing that this stranger would be so worried about him. Moka-san was a little surprised that she took the whole brunt of that attack with no scratch at all. It would seem that this newbie is much stronger that she thought.

"_Yes, he is alright but why would you be so concern about him for?"_

"_**Tsk, Tsk, nee-chan, trying to fish for information?" **_ Inverse Moka chided. _**"But if you must know it would be rather inconvenient for me at least if he dies now!"**_

"_For me as well, another thing that we agree upon..."_

"_**Yes indeed, I think for now it is better if beloved leaves this place for now. I wouldn't want him to witness what I'm going to do when I'm finished with you!"**_

"_You wish, but I guess it would be for the best if dearest is not here. It would make me feel better that he's safe and I can concentrate on beating your sorry ass!"_

"Umm excuse me I'm right here you know!"

"_Why indeed you are dearest, but I agree with her, it would be better if you leave here for now and let me handle this."_

"But Moka-san, don't you need my help? This is my soul we're talking about after all!"

"_You're sweet dearest but I think I can manage." _Moka-san told him. "_Now run along and get hold of yourself, your body is giving Ichigo-san a very good work out." _

She kissed him on the cheek and he disappeared....

"_Now that dearest is gone, I believe I don't need to hold back anymore!"_

"_**My sentiments exactly!"**_

Yamazakura's sword disappeared and in its place it's Shikai form. Inverse Moka finally took out a sword that mirrored her own except for the different color scheme opposite of her opponent's own. Moka-san is not surprised that her twin would have a zanpakuto of her own. If what she says that she and Tsukune's Hollow have merged together, then it would be natural for this entity have one as well. She has yet to fathom how powerful this Inverse Moka really is but she guessed that she's about to find out. Then the battle continued even more brutal and intense than their warm up. Their battle almost seemed to last an eternity and every hour that they fought Moka-san felt that she isn't making headway or gaining any advantage. She also feels that her opponent is getting stronger while she felt the same unless of course she used Bankai but she felt that it would be a great disservice to Tsukune if all of the sudden she opened up that avenue for him. The training she will give him will ultimately make him stronger and better in the end all he had to do is prove to her that he is worthy of her power. Actually she already knows he is worthy, she just wants proof of it that's all. Thus she decided to put that little ace up her sleeve and hopefully she won't need to use it.

Suddenly she saw a beam of power coming towards her and instinctively struck her sword downward and an enormous pillar of energy gushed outward swallowing the beam. She then without hesitation blocked the attack in front of her as Inverse Moka leaped out of the smoke and debris. In rapid succession, Moka-san blocked every strike and shunpoed behind her and struck nothing. She felt her opponent behind her and quickly she turned and blocked that attack just in time only to be caught off guard because the power of the strike pushed her several feet before she stopped on her tracks.

Thus battle went on like that for ages and then Tsukune suddenly returned into the Inner World. Yamazakura herself strategically hid herself and bided her time to formulate a better plan of attack. That little cheater tried to kill her when Inverse Moka tried to push her into the very edge of the the Inner World. She knew that if she ever fell there that she will never come back as she would immediately be swallowed in the vast river of Tsukune's spiritual pressure and re absorbed and converted to reiatsu. So she tricked her opponent and hid within deepest confines of Tsukune's soul where Inverse Moka could not follow nor sense her. When Moka-san sensed him, she cursed the fates but still she did not reveal herself just yet. She then witnessed how valiantly he fought Inverse Moka and she is proud that he handled himself very well. She did get annoyed that bitch hugged Tsukune from behind and he didn't do anything about it! Moka-san was fuming with jealousy when she realized that he is in trouble and just stood there doing nothing again.

"_What am I going to do with you dearest?" _she sighed.

In a blink of an eye, she emerged from her hiding place within Tsukune's soul staying close enough that her enemy will not see nor sense her and she is suddenly behind him. Just to spite the pink haired wench she sidled up, hugged him tight and whispered in his ear even though she knows that she couldn't quite see her.

"_What are you waiting for dearest, your nose hairs to grow?"_

"Moka-san you're alright!"

"_Of course I'm alright dearest, I wouldn't let my favorite Shinigami die or get taken over by that selfish, needy, grubby little bitch now won't I!"_

"Heh, well that's good to know, so enough about that and tell me how do I get myself out of this pickle, huh?"

"_Oh dearest you of so little faith!" _she said disappointed. "_If I baby you now then you won't learn anything! Think, you already have the necessary resources to counter this attack because I already taught it to you!"_

"Ok what technique is that pray tell!"

"_My dearest Tsukune, shouldn't you be concentrating on that Cero trying to fry you into a crisp than asking too many questions? The little pink haired bimbo is right about one thing, it would rather be a little inconvenient if you die you know!"_

"Aww gee thanks that makes me feel a whole lot better!_"_

"_Oh dearest don't be such a spoil's sport, I have every confidence in you countering this attack but you better make up your mind though I'm sure that you can feel that Cero burning your arm hairs or something!"_

Tsukune with all his might struck his sword downward and an enormous explosion of energy took the brunt of most of the Cero's attack and exploded high up in the the sky. However, Tsukune still was severely damaged despite his efforts and he fell to the ground. Inverse Moka landed about 30 feet from him and she saw that the witch landed beside him. She ignored her and said to him.

"_**A most outstanding effort beloved!**__" _Inverse Moka complimented him_**. "I will admit that "she" has taught you well! But alas you are at your limit and you know that in your condition that you cannot defeat me! So I would rather have you surrender to me now and save yourself the trouble of fighting me and the pain that would surely follow!**__"_

She then saw him use his sword as a crutch and slowly got up. She sighed a breath of relief that he is alright, a little battered and bruised perhaps but at least he's still alive. Inverse Moka actually held back for obvious reasons and she is glad that she has done then hear him ask the witch what to do and she couldn't quite hear what her answer that she gave him. But quite suddenly she sensed something is afoot when a fog suddenly appeared out of nowhere and then she heard one word

"BANKAI!"

Inverse Moka has never felt anything like this power before. As the shock wave blew fog away and she briefly saw Tsukune as the fog gathered around him again. When she saw the final release of his Zanpakuto, she immediately dismissed it as such a thing wouldn't even scratch her. But she cannot deny the power that Tsukune has acquired and is quite impressed although begrudgingly. She readied herself as he will probably attack at anytime and as she predicted a white beam of light went towards her and was about to deflect it when it disappeared. Her eyes widened, as she sensed someone from behind her and a within a blink of an eye the only thing that she saw was a flash of blue light and then suddenly she finds herself flying through several hills and crashed forcefully and leveling the last hill to rubble. She couldn't believe how she lost so quickly!

"_**So that is the power of this Bankai, how utterly disgusting!"**_

She slowly tried to get up and when she was finally on her feet. She sensed that someone was walking towards her and she couldn't believe at what she saw. The witch has somehow survived and suddenly she has become entangled with the branches and weak as she was she couldn't break them.

"_**You, I thought I got rid of you!"**_

" _As you can see you are quite mistaken my dear! Give it up you have been defeated and you know that with the condition you're in you can't hope to defeat the two of us!"_

"_So do you concede that I am stronger than you and that your power is not needed?"_

"_**Are you kidding the only thing that I will admit that beloved has gotten stronger using Bankai!" **_Inverse Moka told he_r. __**"And I will admit that I was defeated this day but Beloved was the one who defeated me, not you and I will never concede to the fact that you are stronger than me!"**_

"_You are such a sore loser, geez!"_

"_**For now I will not interfere with beloved's training as I find this newly released power very intriguing and I will not force him to choose between us until he is ready to do so. However, when you meet an enemy stronger than you and when you find that you're power is not enough and he is in danger I will be back!!!"**_

As she said these words the trees begin to enclose on her until she was covered by roots and branches into some kind of makeshift cocoon. When the uncanny process was done, the cocoon disappeared right before Moka-san's eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taking a page from the witches repertoire, I too hid deep within beloved's soul. The cocoon served to heal my wounds and after a time I will become stronger than I was before then. Indeed this Bankai is very interesting and I wonder if I can learn it as well. It would probably serve me even better than the witch ever will but for now I leave my beloved's care to her and once she makes a mistake and when beloved encounters an opponent so much superior to them in everyway, I will be reborn again anew and I knows I will surely conquer the witch and win Tsukune all to myself. But until then, I bide my time and when the time comes I will come back....it's only a matter of time!

to be continued.....

A/N...I know, I know it's a filler. I felt this chapter was necessary as it would explain some things that I was trying to convey in the last few chapters, namely that I conveniently fused the hollow and the vampire together... I thought it would be easier for me to juggle two entities instead of three...Do you know how messy that little war will be and being as it may to try to come up with another character that would interact with the cast...So I just made it easy on myself and for you'll too as it would focus the story instead of being convoluted or whatever...And for those of you who asked...I am a DBZ fanatic well atleast the action part of it that is...I needed to make Moka stronger real quick and the only thing I could think of is that accessing her vampire powers increased her strength and speed significantly and exponentially...I didn't want her falling behind atleast power wise now that Ichigo has his Hollow mask that would be just a disservice to her as she is a great character and don't worry I won't give her planet annihilating powers coz a vampire wielding such power is just frickin ridiculous...heh...Hmmm well the regular plotline should continue next chapter and should be up in the next week or so...Anyway so what do you'll think...read and review as usual and I'll cya kiddies next chapter


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_Karakura Town-Orihime's place-11am-the next day_

Orihime is rather frantic to say the least. She only had a 1 more hour left before Ichigo picks her up for their date and she is still in her under wear trying on a dozens of her clothes in front of her mirror but she couldn't quite decide what to wear...what a disaster! She almost dug a hole in her closet trying to find the perfect outfit that would please him and it would seem she has yet to find the elusive garment as she threw another blouse in the rejected pile that is already waist high! She looked at her clock and begins to panic, it's already 11:05!

"_Oh no what should I do, my time is running out and I'm still not ready! Why did I have to stay up so late yesterday talking to Kurosaki-kun when I should have prepared for today?" _Orihime though in agony.

"Is she ready yet?" Orihime heard Rukia saying.

"Uh from the way she's been running around as if she's a chicken with it's head cut off....I would say that is a definite no!" Rangiku told her.

Orihime is indeed beginning to get antsy as she went back and forth between her closet and her mirror trying an outfit on and then summarily shook her head and put the offending garment with the rest of the rejects pile. She's been at it for quite awhile now and it began to frustrate and irritate her so much that she just went to the living room where the Rukia, Rangiku, Kurumu and the rest of the Rosario gang were watching t.v. and eating their breakfast in her underwear and just screamed.

"AAARRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!"

"Orihime-chan it will be alright, just calm down and slow down for a minute." Kurumu assured her.

"Ya, I'm sure that whatever you wear to your date will knock Ichigo's socks off!" Yukari added.

"Indeed, I believe Ichigo wouldn't be so shallow as to care what you wear just as long as you are with him, am I right?" Ruby said blushing.

"Ya, don't worry Orihime-chan, everything will fall in place." Mizore said tonelessly. "I mean if it didn't end up very well, I'll end his misery for you if you want...."

"Mizore, what the hell are you talking about, don't you see Orihime-chan is already stressed out!" Kurumu interrupted. "We don't need for you to add to her troubles you know!"

"I'm only saying...."

"They right Orihime, just chill out!" Rangiku told her. "I'm sure that whatever you wear will please Ichigo regardless and if not then screw em!"

"She's right Orihime you know Ichigo wouldn't care what you wear just as long as you are enjoying yourself and you being there. Ruby-san is right about that part. So calm down, take a deep breath and let it all out. If you want we'll help you choose your clothes if that 's alright with you?" Rukia said to her.

"Thanks guys I really appreciate it..."

Actually she still couldn't believe that Kurosaki-kun asked her out yesterday and she replayed that event in her head over and over again. No matter how many times she looks back on it, she couldn't help but grin like a fool and feel like a little excited about it! Now is the opportunity for her to win his heart and in order to do so, she needed that killer outfit that would impress and please him! Thus the other ladies put in their two cents as to what she should wear. However, there seems to be some kind of disagreement whether she should just go casual or a little more formal. Kurumu, Rukia, and Ruby were convinced that in order to get things along in the right foot, she needed to go all out and not hold back. Yukari, Mizore, and Rangiku thought that it would be more fitting to go casual as seeing the outrageous one piece dresses with the mid-thigh skirt and a very low cut cleavage would embarrass the very shy and conservative Orihime but would probably embarrass her date and give Ichigo a heart attack!

Suddenly the door bell rang and Orihime began to panic while flapping her arms up and down while she ran around the room back and forth shouting all the while. Rangiku and Rukia finally caught her tied her up and went to her room while the other girls cleaned up quickly and and while Kurumu answered the door. Actually she is a little surprised that Ichigo arrived much earlier than the appointed time. She quickly told Rangiku who is at the door and she told her...

"Stall him, no matter what it takes!!" she whispered and then she closed the door.

"_Gee easy for her to say!" _Kurumu thought darkly. "_Now how do we stall him, hmmmm."_

She was shaken out of her reverie when the door bell rang again, a little impatient this time around.

"Okay, okay geez you don't have to spam the button so much." Kurumu called out. When Ichigo saw her he was a little dumb struck to say the least. In fact he looked inside and he saw the rest Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby waving at him. How very suspicious indeed!

"Why if it isn't my favorite Shinigami, Ichigo!" she said feigning surprise. "Why whatever you are doing here in this part of town I wonder?"

Yukari started giggling and Ruby with a tinge of pink on her cheeks continued to drink her tea and pretended to watch t.v. but all the while she is actually gauging his reaction. Mizore seemed to be quiet as usual but she surprised all of her friends boldly saying the weirdest thing....

"So you're picking up Orihime huh?" Mizore said blandly. "Have fun and if you're going to make your move on her you might want to take initiative and use protect...."

She didn't quite finish her sentence because a pan suddenly dropped on top of the ice maiden's head, knocking her silly! Yukari who is blushing fiercely with embarrassment could not believe her ears and she noticed Ruby also turning a tad shade of crimson and would have done something drastic with the way her right hand was contorted into a claw, but the little witch beat her to the punch. Really Mizore-chan has the weirdest notions!

Kurumu having witnessed that debacle sweat dropped at her friends and looked and giggled at Ichigo's reaction. She let him in and Ichigo who is rather embarrassed at the remark plopped down beside the girls on the floor and waited. They were rather impressed that Ichigo actually dressed up for this momentous occasion. He is wearing a short sleeved, white collared and button up shirt and a pair of blue jeans. It is a rather simple ensemble but they had to admit that he looked rather hot especially when he left the top two buttons unbuttoned which showed his black wife beater underneath his sinewy muscular frame.

"So Ichigo, where are you taking my girl Orihime-chan, huh, huh, huh?" Kurumu elbowing him teasingly.

"Shut up, like I'm gonna tell you when she's in her room changing!" Ichigo replied. "Speaking of changing, where did Moka go anyway. I haven't seen her yet..."

"Wow, you're such a player Ichigo when you know you already have Orihime-chan." Yukari said mischievously. "If I was Orihime-chan I'd probably get mad at you for looking at another girl!"

"Baka what the hell are you talking about!?" he said vehemently and bonk her on the head. "You know as well as I do that Aizen is trying to kidnap her, hello!"

"Owwiiee!!"

"She is at Urahara's place where Tsukune is conducting his Bankai training." Ruby told him. "Moka-san insisted that she kept an eye on him just in case he goes berserk again. Still it is very vexing that she is alone with Tsukune. A man and woman alone can do many, many, thin...." She didn't finish as a pan suddenly dropped on poor Ruby's head knocking her unconscious.

"Yukari will you cut that crap out!"

"Ichigo she's was going say something inappropriate!" she protested.

"Oh please like you don't have anything up in your dirty closet either!"

"Uh ha ha, you're right you got me!"

"Umm anyway, Ichigo you better compliment Orihime-chan when you see her!" Kurumu said seriously. "She's been up all morning trying to find a perfect outfit for your date you know!"

"Oh come on, I might be a little clueless but I'm not stupid!"

"Well, you better do so anyway or I'm going to be cross with you!"

"Fine, fine. I'll compliment her when I see her, dammit!" Ichigo said. "Was there anything else you forgot to add mistress!?"

"Don't you be a smart ass with me young man!" Kurumu told him mockingly. "Hmm, what else...Did you get her a gift or something by any chance?"

"Sure, you didn't notice I had flowers with me did you?"

"Good, for now that should be enough!" she said "Ladies did you want to add anything else to help our lover boy here not to blow his chance of making a lasting impression?"

"Umm, do the romantic stuff like you see in anime, like holding hands, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, flirt up a storm, talk about stuff other than Shinigami and Hollow business, and let me see...." Yukari volunteered.

"No, slouching, carry yourself with confidence, be attentive to her every need, pay attention to her, make eye contact, and smile!" Mizore said lazily.

"Be a gentleman and open doors for her and push her seat up for her when you guys are at a restaurant." Ruby added. "And just generally spoil her rotten really!"

"Okay was there anything else you'll forgot!"

"Question, so are you gonna tell you how you feel or not?" Kurumu said conspiratorially "Come on you promised us you were gonna tell us when you were gonna make your move remember?"

"I really can't tell you if the said person is not 10 feet away from me you know!"

"Ok fine, nod for yes and shake for no, geez!"

Ichigo wasn't really going to tell them but if they were being such pests about it, he might as well oblige them just so they'll leave him alone. He nodded, his confirmation and all four of them were literally jumping with giddiness but remembered that the said person in question is literally a stones throw away so they kept quiet while jumping up and down with glee! They are so excited that as much as a clumsy, awkward, screw ball Ichigo is when it came to women in general, at least he finally have the intestinal fortitude to be a man and confess to the woman he likes!

"Really, I'm so excited for you Ichigo!" Yukari whispered.

"Yes, this is a crowning achievement you should be proud of my friend." Ruby said beaming.

"Yup, just don't screw it up and good luck!" Mizore said softly.

"My how the little ones must fly the coop and find their own way!" Kurumu said dramatically while she put her hands on her bosom. "I'm so very proud of you dude!"

"Ha ha, very funny you guys!"

Suddenly the door opened and Rukia came out and closed the door. The group suddenly became quiet as she approached them and sat across the little table at her best friend. Ichigo didn't like how her eyes are a little too excited and starry eyed for her own good. She looked at him and started giggling and Ichigo knew that she knew something he probably would dread to hear.

"What the hell are you giggling about like a retarded hyena, midget?"

"Shut up, and with that snippy attitude I might not just tell you!" Rukia said while a knot suddenly appearing on her forehead.

"Fine, so is she ready?"

"Yes, she's ready." Rukia answered. "Lt. Mutsumoto is just putting the last few touches before you guys go."

"Really, so Rukia-san what did Orihime-chan ended up wearing anyway?" Yukari asked curiously.

"You will see!"

Rangiku first emerged out of Orihime's room and had a serious gravity that is obviously false to the core. In fact she looked like she is rather pleased with herself but Ichigo ignored that as he anticipated Orihime's entrance. And when she finally made her appearance, he was completely rendered speechless as he didn't recognize Inoue at all! She is wearing light blue tank top with a plunging neckline that dangerously and teasingly showed Orihime's already formidable assets! The light blue shirt is tight, hugging and accentuating the curves of her sexy frame not leaving much for the imagination. Her matching skirt went down below her knees. It was long enough to adhere to Orihime's shy conservative nature while at the same time it emphasized and showed enough leg that Ichigo can't hardly complain about it! As another concession to this little quirk, she wore a light short sleeve cardigan sweater. Ichigo noticed that she had her hair upswept, several strands of her crimson locks cascaded down while her long silky locks move here and there while whenever she twisted her head. For some reason Ichigo thinks that she has the sexiest bare neck that he has ever seen. She also is wearing a touch of make up that naturally blended with her skin tone that he hardly could tell if she is wearing some or not. He then noticed she is wearing lipstick for the first time and he knows Inoue doesn't wear any of that stuff even when they hanged outside of school. He almost didn't recognize her and thought that this person standing in front of him is some model that got lost or something. In fact he is actually gawking at her and didn't say anything as his eyes drank the mesmerizing sight in front of him. Kurumu elbowed him to snap him out of him and when he looked at her, she signaled to at least say something!

"Wow Inoue you look stunningly beautiful today!"

"R-really? T-thank you Kurosaki-kun!"

"So are you ready, if we go now we should be able to catch the Shinkansen to Tokyo if we hurry!"

"O-okay, just lead the way!"

"So Ichigo, where are you taking my girl Orihime anyway?" asked Rangiku curiously.

"Sigh....if you must know so you'll will stop pestering me, I'll be taking Inoue to that new amusement park Happy World that just so happened to open today! Well if any of you don't have anymore questions, I think Inoue and I will take our leave and we'll see you'll this evening later, alright?"

Ichigo quickly grabbed Orihime's hand and gently led her to the door. The ladies were a little awestruck and just kept looking at the door. For some reason nobody said a word and then they all looked at each other.

"I wanna go!" Yukari said.

"Ya me too, I never went to an amusement park before." Kurumu said. "I hear humans have lots of fun going to one of those places."

"Ya, sounds like fun." Mizore said lazily. "I think it wouldn't hurt if we keep an eye on those two don't you think? It would keep em out of trouble you know..."

"Ladies, you know that Ichigo will be royally pissed if he found out that we're spying on him." Ruby said cautiously. "Oh what the hell, I wanna go! I always wanted to go to an amusement park but I never got the chance to do so!"

"If I know Ichigo, he's gonna get pissed but then he'll let it go!" Rukia told them.

"I wanna go!" Yukari said jumping up and down enthusiastically. "I wanna go!"

"Well ladies I think we all agree that in the best interest of our good friends Ichigo and Orihime-chan, our mission is to make sure he doesn't screw this date all to hell and while we're at it we might as well have fun at the amusement park and chaperone those two love birds while we're at it and have fun at Ichigo's expense ofcourse!" Rangiku said. "Off to Happy World we go!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kurakara town-Urahara's shop-Underground training facility_

Tsukune is standing in the middle of the training facility located at the shop's basement. At last, Bankai training will finally commence. He's a little worried what's in store for him but he kept that at the back seat of his mind and looked at Yoruichi-san a few feet away. He looked to his right and Inner Moka is standing a couple of feet with her arms crossed, looking on with interest. For some reason she insisted on staying with him when he begins his training.

"You may never now Tsukune, your Inner Hollow might come out again and who's going to stop his rampage if that happens?" She told him. "Besides I am curious about this Bankai of yours..."

He didn't really had a choice as her demeanor didn't really make alot of room for him to argue with her and let alone say no so he let her do as she pleased. It's somewhat of a relief that the others we're at Orihime-san's house as all of them staying in the shop would have been an inconvenience to Urahara-san. And he knows he will not get distracted with their shenanigans while he's training that's for sure. Ah yes, Ichigo is suppose to take Orihime-san on a date today and if he knows his friends all too well, they won't be able to resist the temptation of tagging along and stalking them for fun! He chuckled at that thought and he hoped that all goes well despite all of their friends interference and good natured well meaning!

"Tsukune are you listening to me?" Yoruichi asked.

"Ah sorry, Yoruichi-san, my mind drifted away for a moment!"

"Well we can't have that now won't we?" she said. "This method is dangerous so I need your full attention!"

"Gomen, I'll do my best!"

"Good, now do you see what I am holding?"

"Is that a doll of some kind?" Tsukune asked. "I think Ichigo mentioned them to me once before but I don't remember what's it called at the moment. It's suppose to force my Zanpakuto spirit out into the material world or something like that right?"

"Very good, now if you you're ready, stab the doll and that is when your training begins!"

He took his sword out and didn't hesitate to impale the doll. He let go and his zanpakuto as it disappeared and Moka-san came out and took it's place! She looked around to get a baring of her surroundings and when she saw Tsukune, she shunpoed and jumped him on his back. Tsukune who didn't expect her to do that, laughed at her antics and did his best not to drop her.

"Why dearest is that you? I was wondering why I suddenly disappeared from the Inner World and then come popping out of nowhere."

"_Ah ha ha....It's nice to see you too Yamazakura!_" he whispered.

"_Dearest why are we whispering for and why are you so formal?" she asked him. "Are you hiding something from me?"_

"_No, it's just Moka is watching us and it looks like she isn't very pleased that you are all over me like this."_

"_Why is that dearest, it is only natural for us to get along! I am a part of you after all!"_

"_Well she's a little, how should I say this....temperamental, at least this side of her. Outer Moka would probably be more understanding of our situation even though she'd probably bursting from jealousy inside right about now!"_

"_I see, so anyway I guess I'll be a good Zanpakuto for now!" Moka-san pouted. "Oh so why was I summoned anyway dearest? I'm sure that this must be very important if I was forced to this strange place you call the material world."_

"_You promised to teach me Bankai remember?"_

"_Oh ya, I forgot...sorry, tee hee!"_

Yamazakura reluctantly let go of Tsukune and all her playfulness was replaced with a seriousness that Tsukune has not seen in her before. Yoruichi, who is somewhat amused with this Zanpakuto spirit's antics sensed the change and asked her.

"So I take it you heard our conversation and what we are trying to accomplish here?"

"Yes, I heard everything. I was meaning to teach him earlier but we had a little complication along the way so..."

"I see, I leave the training up to you then." Yoruichi told her. She looked at Tsukune and said to him. "You have 3 days to make her submit to you and you have only one chance to succeed so make this count!"

"No I think dearest will not need three days at all."

"What do you mean?" Yoruichi asked dumbstruck. "The training is designed so that Bankai will be achieved in a set amount of time and success is achieve with the optimum number of 3 days! Are you suggesting that there is a faster method than what we are doing now?"

"You will see!" Yamazakura said smiling. "I have already taught him the fundamentals and the seeds that I have sown within him have already been planted. All he needs to do is find them!"

"I don't understand!"

"Then watch and learn Yoruichi-san I think it would be of interest to you!"

Yamazakura then turned to Tsukune and smiled at him. She then raised her right hand and an image of a Menos begins to coalesce and then solidify. She then looked at him again and said to him.

"The object of this little exercise is to defeat this Hollow dearest. Then another enemy far stronger than the last will materialize and it will fight until it is defeated or you get killed, which ever one comes first. Each successive enemy that you will face is a facet yourself and therefore a part of your Bankai. Defeat them and you will get a piece of me back and once you have beaten them all you will learn Bankai!"

"That's sounds strait forward enough!" Tsukune said. "Sounds like a little easy to me!"

"Oh my dearest, you'll probably kick yourself for saying those words at the third round so I'll be a little humble if I were you! As I told you in our Inner World, I hearts you and I adore you and all but I will not submit so easily! You have to prove yourself to me first, remember?"

"That's true...still I got a feeling that's all."

"Well, I think you should pay attention now dearest, I think that Menos is a little pissed to say the least, don't you?!"

"I'll be right back!"

To Yamazakura's surprise, Tsukune disappeared and suddenly he is right in front of the Menos.

"_When did dearest become so fast!" _Yamazakura thought.

As soon as he appeared he simultaneously pulled back his right fist and punched the the towering monster with a very devastating punch that made the monster reel back a couple of steps. He then shunpoed again and this time hit it the back of the head with a fierce round house kick that made it slide a several feet and crashing into a rocky outcropping and damaging its surface considerably. Voluminous smoke covered that area and sensing that he should press his advantage, Tsukune followed up his attack. He used several steps of shunpo to get there quickly and is about to attack but he sensed an anomaly and disappeared again in the last minute to avoid a Cero that the monster had fired. He then reappeared again as soon as the Cero exhausted itself and punched it with a monstrous punch that broke it's mask into pieces, making it fly while destroying the rest of the out cropping and crashing into the another. Having sustained so much damage it begins to dissipate and disappeared all together. Tsukune then reappeared beside Yamazakura and in his right hand was the handle.

"Congratulations, dearest. You have won and thus a piece of me is yours as your reward!" she told him. "Have you figured out what manifestation of yourself that creature was?"

"Yes, that was my...sorrow. I never was a bright student to tell you the truth. It is why I had to apply to Yokai Academy because for some reason they were the only ones who would take me. Then I find out that the Academy is really a school for monsters. Everday was a struggle just to survive and make to the next day. I desperately tried to hide I was a human. But I guess I wouldn't have met Moka and the others if I ran away again and hid in the corner like I always did. And with all this crazy stuff going on I guess I'm sad that I couldn't prevent people in the Academy getting hurt especially my friends. It has gotten so huge and became such a burden and when I realized what it is, I used my speed to defeat it..."

"Excellent, dearest you are catching on! Are you ready for the next challenge then?"

"Sure, why not, I got nothing better to do anyway...heh."

"Now, let's see...."

Her crimson eyes began to glow and another construct of his self and thus a part of his power has materialized in the world. Tsukune narrowed his eyes and his grip on the piece of his zanpakuto tightened. There not far from him is the exact copy of the head of the Academy's student police, Kuyo. He wonders what this bastard represented and is quite annoyed about the whole thing.

"Moka-san, why did you choose him of all people!"

"It's not my fault dearest, I am only the bridge from your soul to this world. I have no control what aspect the power will appear. It seemed that it chose this form..."

"I see, I'm sorry Moka-san. Everybody in school hates this dumb shit a lot so...I was just surprised that's all!"

"It's alright dearest, no harm done. I will tell you this much, each aspect appears this way for a reason..." she soothed. "However, I warn you that it won't be easy this time around."

"I know and you know I won't have it any other way!"

To be continued....

A/N...Sorry for the delay, real life reared it's ugly head and it's just now that I was able to sit down and write. And as always I wanted to finish this in one fell swoop but it ended up taking longer than I realized. Oh well, if it takes longer then I guess I'll just have to go with it. I'll try not to drag the fight on unless ofcourse you'll want drag the fight I will...heh...Anyway, as for the Yamazakura's test, I was actually gonna rip Ichigo's training but I figured I might as well try to be original at least...And yes if any of you noticed, it does have the stink of Persona 4 in there somewhere...Gawd I hearts that game...heh...Well what do you'll think...As usual R&R and I will see you'll next chapter....And I don't own anything but you guys already know that do I really have to do the disclaimer every chapter....heh


	24. Chapter 24

chapter 24

_Soul Society_

When Capt. Hitsugaya's reiautsu was finally detected in the real world, a hell butterfly was dispatched with a message stating that he is to report to Captain-General Yamamoto immediately. Toshiro dutifully followed orders and is now standing outside the doors of his office. The old general told him to enter and Toshiro began his report. After hearing the information the young Capt. gave him, Yamamoto digested what he told him. The old man looked at Toshiro and asked him what his professional opinion and assessment of the situation.

"So Capt. Hitsugaya what is your opinion of this matter?"

"I believe that it is Soul Society's duty to protect Moka Akashiya. Although her other half would probably protest, her safety should also be a priority along with fortifying the Seireitei and protecting Karakura town. I believe if Aizen gets his hands on her, who knows what abominations he will create using her vampire powers. And she herself is a formidable weapon and if he manages to convince her to go on his side, no one will be able to defeat her, not even all the strongest seated officers as well as our many skilled and talented Lieutenants will stop her. If this scenario ever happens then that would be a major catastrophe as only Captains and perhaps Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki are the only ones capable of matching her sheer power. So far Ichigo has stemmed the tide the last time Aizen's forces tried to abduct her. We were lucky the last time, but it's only a matter of time before things turn in his favor. If I may be so bold Captain-General I will volunteer my squad to help protect the other world, exterminate the hollows there, and keep an eye out for Akashiya-san."

"I see...I understand the situation but I cannot grant that request."

"But Captain-General...."

"No I'm not done yet...We are at a state of war Capt. Hitsugaya and I cannot afford to lose the 10th division to another protracted war elsewhere as preparations for the Winter War is fast approaching." Yamamoto said. "However, seeing as this other world has somehow entangled itself in Aizen's web perhaps I can afford to spare you a handful of men to help. In fact I have taken the liberty to ask Captain Kenpachi if he has any men to spare and I believe that he has briefed them of the situation and it just so happened that the two of them left just this morning."

Toshiro frowned, he was glad that he is getting a some help as two men are better than nothing. But, he wonders who did Kenpachi sent and realized that it was those two, he smiled.

"I take it that you approve Capt. Kenpachi's decision"

"Yes, sir for now those two will suffice."

"Very well, now for other important matters concerning Tsukune Aono." Yamamoto said. "He was made into a Shinigami in the same way Ichigo has, is that not correct."

"That is true sir and for a rookie he has progressed quite considerably and has effectively used his power and became stronger everyday that he intensely trained with various teachers."

"I see and what is his status now?"

"He is at Urahara's shop training for Bankai sir."

Yamamoto raised his eye brow at that surprising little news! How is it that a new Shinigami who has only come into his power recently suddenly become proficient and strong enough to train for Bankai? However, he will not question it as the boy can be compared with Ichigo's phenomenal growth as well. Tsukune Aono like Substitute Shinigami Ichigo might prove to be a useful asset in this coming war! The Soul Society needs all the allies it can get and he cannot afford to be picky about such an important matter!

"I see, keep me informed of his progress." Yamamoto told him. "He might prove to be another excellent ally in this war."

"Yes sir I will..."

"Another thing Capt. Hitsugaya I need to meet Moka Akashiya if you can arrange it..."

"I think I can do that....But sir why did you need to talk to her about?"

"The Soul Society is well capable enough to mitigate Aizen's threat." Yamamoto said seriously. "However, I am not shy asking for a little assistance now and again."

"I see, so you are asking her help in this war as well?"

"Of course and also to ask her father if he can assist the Soul Society in it's time of need. He might be a stubborn old goat but I know I will be able to convince him that Aizen is a threat to his world and that allying himself with us is to his benefit and as well as the safety of the Academy. And besides,Victor does owe me a couple of favors from way back when...."

"If I may ask when did you meet her father Capt-Gen?"

"If I remember correctly about 3500 years ago..."

"I see...."

"As you can see he and I have a history and perhaps he might be able to assist us. As I said, he owes me a couple of favors. I appreciate your dedication Capt. Hitsugaya and I expect good things from you. Keep me informed of the situation, you are dismissed!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yokai Academy-Student Council _

Hakuto Kaneshiro is sitting on his desk working the details concerning the school festival. Everything is going according to plan that is, Anti-thesis' plan however, all the planning and the preparing will not amount to anything if the the target is not even in this world! Apparently Tsukune Aono, their target Moka Akashiya, their mutual friends, the humans, and all the Shinigami made a trip to the human world and they have been gone for almost 4 days. He inquired about this absence with the Chairman but apparently he himself approved this trip! Hakuto should be incensed that he would do such a thing but it cannot be helped and what happened has long passed. The student body president sighed as he cannot do anything until Moka comes back so in effect his hands are tied...

"And why the long sigh Hakuto Kaneshiro?" a mysterious figure said from the shadows.

"Ah it's you as you can see I've been very busy trying to keep things in order." he answered.

"So how goes in your end?"

"Everything is moving according to plan..."

"Except that the target is not here, I really can't deliver on my promise if there's no one to abduct now is there."

"Do not worry that will change soon." The mysterious hooded man told him. "Having a little patience goes a long way you know."

"True enough. When they get back from their little trip, the plan will be put in motion." Hakuto told him. "You will have your vampire and I will have my army and vengeance on the world. So in the end we all get what we want."

"As you say but do not over do it and overstep your bounds. Aizen-sama isn't someone you want as an enemy."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, just a friendly reminder that is all." the man said. "If there is anything else you need I would be happy to provide it. Until we meet again." The mysterious hooded man melded into the the shadows and disappeared.

"He's such a cheerful fellow isn't he?" Kiriya Yoshi chuckled as he read his book.

"Ah it is you Kiriya, how long have you been eavesdropping?"

"Not long, I just got to the part where you thought he was threatening you." Kiriya admitted. "I would have killed him for talking to that way but I would think it would upset you a great deal and this Aizen more so if I did such a thing."

"So what do you think, will this Aizen fulfill his end of the bargain?"

"So far he has but I don't have a reason to trust him either." his second in command said. "If we don't deliver this Moka Akashiya he'll probably reneged on his promises."

"I see, then in light of that we might have to go to plan B when that happens now won't we?" Hakuto said. "The minute we are betrayed we execute this as soon as possible. Is all preparations ready?"

"If you mean the festival, yes. The student body has been working nonstop for 2 days getting everything in order. If you meant plan B, no because we're having a few problems but nothing we can't fix. Everything should be ready on the day of the festival so don't worry about it."

"I see, now we wait until the bait comes back!"

"Yes indeed...."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Happy World-1;30 pm_

After escaping from the others and riding the train Karakura Town to Tokyo, our happy new couple arrived at its gates and is waiting in line to get their tickets. Ichigo himself hasn't gone to an amusement park ever since he was little and his mother was still alive. He shook his head, he can't get depressed about that now as he is here with someone precious to him and he can't ruin it for her. He chuckled how adorable a starry eyed Orihime looked around and squealed every time she saw something that she liked. From what he can gather, she's enjoying herself so far and that's a very good thing in his book! He thinks the day should go on smoothly and without a hitch but he had a feeling though that he was being watched for some reason. He looked around but nothing was out the ordinary. He tried to sense any threatening spiritual pressure but all that he could gather is that all reiatsu he felt were all human. Still he can't help feeling that someone was watching him and it was a good thing he brought his badge with him, well just in case something happened.

"Kurosaki-kun is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing, Inoue it's probably just my imagination that's all."

"Common cheer up, we're almost getting our tickets. I can't wait till we get inside!"

"So what did you want to ride first?"

"Uh, that new roller coaster they got called the Twister. I heard its got a 90 degree drop at the start and then twists and turn the rest of the way. There are also spots in the ride that make you feel weightless and I always wondered how that feels!"

"I didn't know you like roller coasters Inoue?"

"Of course I do that and there's a lot of things you don't know about me Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime said coyly. It was rather uncharacteristic of her but Ichigo decided to play along.

"Oh really and what is it that I don't already know about you Inoue?"

"Well, I can't divulge any secrets now, a girl has to keep her secrets!" she said. "Besides, wouldn't be better if you find out for yourself?"

"True and I can't wait to find out what they are and what it is I'm so fascinated about you!"

"K-kurosaki-kun, s-stop saying inappropriate things!" Orihime said blushing. "Besides there's so many people present, it's just so embarrassing!"

"Aww you look so adorable embarrassed!" Ichigo teased relentlessly.

"KUROSAKI-KUN!" Orihime said exasperated but from the way she's been acting she sounds like she's having fun and doesn't really mean it.

"Yes ma'am, I'll try my hardest not to tease you even though it's boat loads of fun for me!"

With that said, she playfully smacked him on the shoulder and they both laughed.

Several rows across from them, Rangiku, Rukia, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby were in line observing the adorable couple. It would seem that suppressing all of their spiritual pressure and yoki were for the best as they know that Ichigo will more likely sense them and they know for a fact that he's always looking for any signs of danger from Hollows and Aizen's minions alike. Still, they all squealed with delight when it would seem that Orihime finally had courage to talk to him and from what they gathered it would seem that she actually flirted with him. They were so proud of her!

"So if your aim was to spy at Ichigo and Orihime's date, what the hell are we doing here for?" Uryu asked annoyed to no one in particular.

Chad who was beside him nodded in agreement. He of all people is perhaps more than happy that those two finally got together. Sometimes Orihime would confide in him how she likes Ichigo so much that it hurt. Now from what he could see, she looked like she is glowing and more importantly happy finally now that she is with someone she loves so much. Him being here, feels a little intrusive to him and he is sure that Ichigo and Orihime could take care of themselves. Still, he was surprised when Rukia called him and dragged him out of bed. Well her excuse was to show Lt. Matsumoto and Rosario gang around and he didn't know what their ulterior motives were until he saw the two of them not long ago. It would seem Uryu had been suckered into going with them as well and from the looks of him he was none to happy about it!

Still, it wasn't a bad day to go to an amusement park today. The sun is up, it wasn't too hot and a light breeze blows constantly from the east. So all together it is the perfect day to go and besides he himself has never gone to an amusement park in awhile and he is sure that Rangiku and the Rosario gang never went to one either. If they don't interfere with their date and there's no trouble from Aizen, he can see himself having fun with friends and there's nothing wrong with that all!

"Oh please, you know you're curious too so don't be such a party pooper and just get in with the program!" Rangiku told him.

"Well I wouldn't be so annoyed if you didn't drag me out here while I was doing a big sewing project you know!"

"Common, you know you can sew later and besides we needed someone to show us around the real world." Rangiku said. "Would you rather have us poor, beautiful, defenseless girls to get lost and get kidnapped by old perverted men?"

"Rangiku, that is the most ridiculous B.S. I have ever heard you say!"

"Common Uryu, aren't you happy for Ichigo and Orihime?" Rangiku pouted. "It is our duty as their best friends to record this momentous occasion for all posterity! And besides I never been to an amusement park before and the others haven't gone to one as well. So it's a win-win situation so we should all have fun!"

"Fine...just as long as we don't interfere with them and let things develop between them naturally then I guess..."

"Uryu you're such a pal!"

Uryu sighed. It was the last thing he expected being dragged out of the house while he was doing a sewing project. Rangiku called him up and she asked him if he and Chad can show them around town but in reality they just wanted an excuse to spy on Ichigo and Orihime! Well at least those two finally got things rolling along and here they are going on their first date! What is there to say but he is truly happy for them. Baring Hollow attacks, The Espada deciding to show up, and perhaps these idiots screwing it all up; there shouldn't be anything that would ruin the date other than those unpredictable factors. He genuinely wishes that everything goes well for them and hopefully Ichigo will finally answer Orihime positively and that would just end things perfectly!

"Oh hey Kokoa-chan what are you doing here?" Kurumu asked the younger vampire.

"Moka-Oneesama told me to hang out with you guys!" Moka said pouting. "She said she didn't want me cooped up in the basement and interfering with the training!"

"Ok so how is the training going anyway?" Yukari asked.

"Didn't really get see anything because that's when Oneesama kicked me out!"

"I see, so how did you manage to find us?" Mizore asked.

"Just had Ko and his buddies fly around until one of them spotted you." Kokoa said. "What is this place anyway and why is it so crowded?"

"Oh that's right you never been to an amusement park before too huh Kokoa-chan?" Ruby asked the young vampire.

"Oh ya, I heard about that from Oneesama when she used to live out here in the real world." she answered. "I heard this is where all the humans gather and have fun."

"And maybe even better than that Orihime-chan and Ichigo are here too!" Rangiku said rather excitedly.

"Oh so the went today huh?" Kokoa said. "Orihime-chan has been waiting for this day to come and was excited about going. Where are they anyway?"

"They're in a line ahead of us a few rows to the right." Rukia said.

"Oh I see them! But why are we here, shouldn't we go to where they are?" Kokoa said puzzled. But then she realized all on her own. "Oh...."

"Ya they don't know we're here and if he even gets a hint that we are anywhere near them. Ichigo might get pissed at us for messing around and interfering with the date." Rukia said.

"Well I guess we shouldn't be anywhere near them then. But that doesn't mean we can't have our fun. I always wanted to go to an amusement park but my obsession with Oneesama kind of interfered with that desire so...."

"Kokoa-chan I like your style. As long as we don't do anything that will ruin the date I don't so why we can't have our own fun! So ladies and gentlemen we all agree that we are here, to look after those two and to prevent any jerk off from ruining everything and all that stuff; is it agreed?" Rangiku announced.

Everyone nodded their agreement and jumped for joy. Uryu sweat dropped at that and he knows it's going to be a very long day indeed....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Urahara shop-underground training facility_

Tsukune slid non-stop about 50 feet before he struck his blade on the ground and used it as a brake of sorts so he would come to a complete stop. The minute he didn't move even an inch is when he sensed that an attack was imminent and he shunpo just in the nick of time as his opponent suddenly appeared from above and attacked him with an over head strike that leveled the immediate area into nothing more than a deep crater. After the smoke cleared, his enemy emerged walking slowly and talking his time to get to him. Well Moka-san wasn't kidding around when she said each opponent was going to be stronger than the last and she hasn't disappoint him yet. He has defeated four opponents that resembled a Menos Grande, Kuyo, Midou, and Ichigo. And with each resounding he feels a surge of power within him that made him feel warm and tingly inside and every time a piece of Yamazakura reforms back into it's original state. He is already halfway finished and he doesn't know yet how many more fights he needs to learn Bankai but he knows he is almost there, he just has to be patient and try to survive Moka-san's test that's all!

This particular opponent he is facing is the exact and almost identical copy of H. Ichigo. Moka-san did a particularly good job trying to represent him and she even got the details down to the half a mask and the maniacal grin down! He guesses that H. Ichigo would be a very appropriate opponent as in some ways fighting that maniac still bothered him and sometimes he would wake up in cold sweat from having nightmares about it once in a while. In many ways even though Ichigo has conquered this menace and used it's dark powers for the greater good of all, he still feels chills running up his spine whenever he sees his friend don the Hollow mask and when his uncanny, unfeeling, cold and merciless yellow eyes looks at him as if he's glaring at him even know he is not. And just like how he and Moka has struggled to subdue him, he is losing ground to him with every minute he fights this monster. Sometimes he curses Yamazakura for having such a gross attention to detail that is really disgusting but as he told her before, he wouldn't have it any other way! He just have to figure what aspect of him this particular opponent represents and when he does so, it is a guaranteed victory.

Tsukune ducked at the last possible moment as he was mere inches from being decapitated from a massive swing of a very good replica of Zangetsu. He saw that his opponent recovered quickly and with one hand swung the sword back and he had enough time raise his own blade and block a crushing strike that buried him about four feet into the ground and causing the ground from underneath him to crumble and rise several feet behind him. Tsukune then managed to deflect his blade giving him an opening and then kicked him that sent H. Ichigo into a rock outcropping and crashed destroying about one quarter of its surface. He didn't have to wait long as he saw Ichigo's patented move barreling towards him. The massive wave was upon him before he instinctively held his ground, swung his sword which split the black beam into two and used Juuman Semishigure Jinsoku and a massive wave of concentrated energy shoots forth from the ground and swallowed most of the opposing attack that resulted into another earth shattering explosion that sent him flying through several hills before finally crashing into a the last one and completely destroying it to rubble.

Tsukune slowly got up and used his sword to steady his shaking legs. Even though this H. Ichigo is nothing but an illusion used for training purposes, Moka-san has did a job representing that monster's enormous dark power. It has the same lightning speed, its insane power, and its incredible tenacity and durability that it's almost as if he's fighting the real one! He has to finish this quickly or he won't last long as he feels his strength leaving him rapidly! So he got up and redoubled his efforts and fiercely attacked the monster as best he could. At first it seemed that his strategy is working as he caught his opponent off guard. Each time their respective blades met, sparks flew, and powerful shockwaves exploded and shook the shop and everything in its confines to the very core.

The strong spiritual pressure permeates through the air and it felt heavy and oppressive and covered the whole facility like a giant net. Only those who are strong were able to withstand the near suffocating conditions that the reiatsu has caused. Moka, Yamazakura, and Yoruichi didn't seem to react to these conditions nor give any indication that it was bothering them at all. Still the three of them were rather impressed that Tsukune gets stronger with each fight that he wins. Yamazakura explained to the other two that each individual opponent represents a negative aspect of Tsukune and if he can figure out what part of him it is then he was able to deduce the strategy he needed to defeat the current opponent. In doing so, Tsukune is finding parts of himself that would make the strongest foundation to make an even stronger zanpakuto, giving him the power he needs to learn and sustain Bankai.

"Interesting theory, Yamazakura-san." Yoruichi said with professional interest. "So what you are saying that instead of finding the strongest trait in order to make the soul cutter; Tsukune is trying to find individual pieces from within himself that he puts together to make the blade in order learn Bankai?"

"That is correct, Yoruichi-san." the zanpakuto spirit answered her. "What dearest is doing will serve him well in the long run because he doesn't have to depend of one aspect of himself to make the zanpakuto but several. I believe that these particular traits will make the strongest sword for him. After all as the saying goes the more the merrier right? Of course from what I understand Kurosaki-san is that one exception?"

"Ya you can say that and that boy just generates so much spiritual pressure that he's literally leaking at the gills with it."

"Yes that is true enough." Moka said as she observed the fight. "Even now even though he is resting I can still feel his yoki not too far from here. In my opinion, if he can get that little problem under control then he wouldn't waste so much energy. But if he generates so much power then he wouldn't need to control it I guess."

"And our enemies wouldn't be able to detect him from a mile away while we're at it!" Yoruichi added.

"It would seem Tsukune is having trouble with this construct don't you think?" Moka said. "It looks like H. Ichigo but coming from a person who fought that monster a couple of times there are some differences that I notice. Is that suppose to happen?"

"Well I only have his memories to work with and most of the time that was very fuzzy so I had to make some stuff up." Yamazakura told her. "Even I'm not that perfect you know."

"I see....Yamazakura-san can I ask you something?"

"Sure why not."

"I'm going to have to whisper the idea to you. Tsukune even though he doesn't look like it has very sharp ears. It is one of the changes that happened when he got turned into a vampire. If we talk freely he might get wind of it and ruin the surprise."

Moka then whispered into Yamazakura's ear and from what Yoruichi can tell she rather brightened and liked the idea that the vampire proposed. She is rather curious what Moka told the zanpakuto spirit that she is almost literally jumping for joy.

"Why Moka-san that is a brilliant and wonderful idea!" Yamazakura said excitedly. "Dearest wouldn't expect it at all!"

"See, I told you that you will like it." Moka said smirking.

"What are you ladies talking about?" Yoruichi said curiously.

"You will see Yoruichi-san!" Yamazakura said. "In a way Moka-san has solved a little dilemma that I have because as much as I'm so proud of dearest, he is rather quickly beating my constructs and this is the first one that is severely testing him. If he defeats this one I actually have no idea what else to throw at him until Moka-san suggested her a most clever plan indeed!"

"Ah I see..." she said to her. "Well that is if Tsukune can survive this one first. You really did a number on him with that opponent alright!"

"Why thank you Yoruichi-san." Yamazakura bowed. "How very kind of you to say so!"

"You welcome!"

Tsukune then crashed into a hill not far from them. His opponent is buried in rubble on the opposite side of the field as well. As he painfully got up and slowly but surely used his sword to steady himself, he is surprised that three beautiful ladies were surrounding him and observing him.

"Are you alright dearest?" Yamazakura said with concern. "I told you I wasn't playing around when I said that each fight will be more difficult than the last. If you think that you can't go on then we can stop now and try again tomorrow?"

"No, I'm fine. I just got to figure out what it represents and I got this in a bag!" Tsukune told her.

"This is pathetic Tsukune. You know that this thing is not the real!" Moka said rather sharply. "You and I have fought that monster for real and how powerful he was and you are having trouble with a construct with perhaps three quarters of that maniac's strength? It would seem that I will have to train you further when this Bankai business of yours is done and let me assure you there will be no mercy!"

"Well hello to you too Moka!" Tsukune said defensively. "I told you I got this ok!"

"So what's the problem then?" Moka said relentlessly. "What are you so afraid of?"

Yes that is a very good question indeed. What is he afraid of this construct? If it is not real why should he be afraid right? But as he learned through out this training, everything that he faced is a negative part of him that he needs to face or he won't go on to the next opponent. And then he realized that this clone of H. Ichigo represented his fear. He wasn't afraid of the construct he was afraid of that monster, he was afraid of its enormous power, and he was afraid how crazed and relentless he was when he and Moka have fought him. Not only that this clone also is the many fears that he face through out his life. The fear of not amounting to anything as he failed time and time again on his high school entrance exams. The fear of being found out being a human in Yokai Academy and being killed for it. The fear that he couldn't protect his friends from Aizen's treat. The fear that he cannot save the woman he love from herself. This is the one aspect of him that he is ashamed to admit and thanks to Moka, she has forced him to face this fact. So in light of this opponent is fear and he has to face it in order to go on!

"You're right Moka, what is there to be afraid of?" Tsukune answered. "I am afraid of many things. I am afraid of this monster. I am afraid that I will not be strong enough protect my friends. I am afraid of losing you..."

With that answer Moka was taken aback and was quite speechless. The two ladies present were chuckling at her discomfort and her cheeks burned with embarrassment. She tried to quickly say something to cover it all up but the words that came out wasn't the ones that she was thinking....

"B-baka, w-what makes y-you think that I'm going anywhere!" Moka stammered. Then she got a hold of herself and the confidence in her words reemerged. "Do not underestimate the power of a vampire Tsukune as what you see is now is but a mere fraction of my true power! Rest assured that I will not go down and be defeated so easily!"

"I know that but sometimes I can't help but think...."

"But nothing, I can take care of myself!" She said vehemently. But a few seconds later she looked down and blushed again and said. "If you want to protect me so badly, you have to get stronger then so you have to get through this training, understand?"

"Thanks Moka that really helped out a lot!" Tsukune told her. "Thanks to you I know I have to face down this fear so that I can be stronger for you!"

"Y-yes you go a-ahead and do that!"

She stuttered and she cursed herself for being such a weak minded girl. She is a vampire after all why does she need protecting? But if it is so important to Tsukune that he would suffer so much for their mutual friends and for her sake then who was she to deny him that right? Again thinking about it made her face turn crimson and as much as it is very pleasant feeling, it also annoyed the hell out of her because in her eyes such sentiments is a weakness that can be exploited and vampires DOES NOT have weaknesses! Still deep down inside she is glad that he cares for her so much, however she is not quite ready to admit what her feelings are though!

She then realized that a face Getsuga Tensho is barreling it's way toward them. Too late to get away she tensed and braced herself for a nasty impact and when it didn't come. She opened her eyes and she did a double take as Tsukune is literally stopped the massive and powerful wave a mere few feet from them. She is also didn't expect the unfamiliar anger that contorts his face when he turned around and faced them. For a few seconds Moka thought that she saw his eyes turned crimson and when she blinked it was his normal brown again.

"Are you ladies alright?"

"Yes dearest we are all fine thanks to you!"

"Why Tsukune you're turning to a regular old hero aren't ya?" Yoruichi said smirking. "And a gentlemen to booth!"

"Tsukune what the hell are you waiting for; will you kick this fake's ass already!" Moka said trying to hide another annoying blush.

"Yes ma'am!"

With that said he lifted the wave and deflected away from them and it exploded from the side. Tsukune then renewed his assault with energy and vigor that Moka has never seen before and he is actually winning this time! After exchanging lightning fast blows that again shook everything in the area and moves far too fast to see, Tsukune matched every move and countered every strike that the construct has thrown at him. And seeing that it is at a disadvantage decided to use every last bit of his power for a final strike as it gathered its energy. When it was ready, it released the biggest Getsuga Tenshou that they have ever seen and Tsukune who was preparing himself from the other side was caught off guard and was swallowed by the black wave and exploded with tremendous force that threatened to blow them away but the others took shelter and she with her vampire pride could not hide as that would be cowardice in her eyes and with all her might stood her ground. When the smoke and the bright light disappeared she is again surprised that Tsukune was floating from an enormous crater and a part of his Shinigami uniform exposing a part of his chest and a left sleeve was gone and his pants were in tatters but it seemed that he didn't even register any damage. He then shunpo behind the clone and it turned around, raised it's sword to block the strike but whether it was from weakness or from Tsukune's sheer power, he cut cleanly its sword in half, cutting strait down to the ground and then with a blink of an eye disappeared as an another enormous explosion swallowed the construct and is finally defeated.

A light then begins to come down to Tsukune and he smiled and welcomed it with open arms. As it disappeared through him, his zanpakuto begins to glow brightly, so bright in fact that it blinded all the of them. When it the light finally waned, Moka noticed that it was almost three quarters complete and from what she could see, Tsukune looked like he has recovered quickly as soon as the little wisp of light disappeared within him. The others have already went to where he was to congratulate him on another victory. She then followed suit so that she can congratulate him as well.

"A very well fought battle Tsukune!" Moka said. "Thought a little too flashy for my taste but you won nonetheless. Congratulations!"

"Thanks Moka. Coming from you that really means a lot to me!"

"Are you kidding Moka-san, dearest was brilliant." Yamazakura said rather proudly. "He has executed what I have taught him to the letter!"

"Ah thanks and you did taught me well, oh sword of my soul of mine!"

"Yes, congratulations Tsukune a very entertaining and exciting battle that was!" Yoruichi said.

"Thank you!" Tsukune told her. "So Yamazakura, who or what is my next opponent anyway?"

"What you don't know dearest, she is standing right in front of you!"

At first Tsukune didn't understand what she was talking about but when he saw Moka stretching a bit and cracking her knuckles and took up a fighting stance. His jaws literally dropped and he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Ah I see, now it all makes sense." Yoruichi said "That was a master stroke Yamazakura-san!"

"Why thank you I but humbly try!"

"So you mean to tell me I have to fight Moka?"

"Why yes dearest, it was her idea after all!"

"Come on Tsukune stop messing around and fight already!" Moka said seriously. "You do want to learn Bankai now right?"

to be continued....

A/N...Thus it ends in a cliff hanger sort of...heh...I wanted to write all fights down but I guess that would take too much time and I would end up dragging whole thing like a bad DBZ episode, so I elected to skip the other fights and chose to write the more important ones. Anyways, so what do you guys think, R&R as usual and I'll see you kiddies at the next chapter and you'll know my disclaimer already so there's no use repeating myself like a broked record...heh


	25. Chapter 25

chapter 25

_Urahara's shop-Underground training facility_

"What are you waiting for Tsukune?" Moka asked him. "For the grass to grow? Am I not your next opponent? Surely a vampire would prove to be a better test than some imaginary construct that Yamazakura-san has put together from within your soul!"

"I don't understand Moka, why are you doing this?"

"I have my reasons...." Moka told him. "But if you must know, I want to test how strong you have become and make you earn that piece of your Zanpakuto! From what I can see, these things within your psyche is not good enough and strong enough for me! I do not think they have tested you to your limits and my aim is to do just that!"

Tsukune sweat dropped at that statement. Only Inner Moka would come up with something so obvious to try to disguise the fact that it's only a thinly veiled excuse for her to fight!

"_That figures but I guess deep down I already knew that!"_

He also knows that once Inner Moka has decided upon something, she will not reverse herself and go back on her word whether her decision is foolish or not. Call it pride or stubborn pig headedness, it's one of the traits that attracted him to her and at the same time, would probably pull every strand of hair out of his head or at least turn it all to grey from the frustration from dealing with such a one tracked mind and a stubborn streak a mile wide! It would be foolish of him to try to convince her otherwise but this is his training and by golly he's going to at least make it a little difficult for her to get some kind of satisfaction out of the whole deal!

"And if I refuse?"

"But my dear Tsukune, you can't refuse!" Moka said "This is your Bankai training. I thought that you wanted to get stronger?"

"Yes to protect my friends and also to protect you!"

"B-baka, w-what the hell are you talking about!?" she said flushing. "I don't need protecting, I can take care of my self!"

"But it doesn't change the fact that I'm doing all of this-all the pain, all the suffering, all the sacrifice that I have made...I did all of that all for you and if I have to do it all over again and I would have followed the same path regardless of how difficult it will be!"

Outer Moka who was listening in on the conversation within jumped for joy and swooned for a lack of a better term. If that's not as close to a confession in her book then nothing will ever happen between them! Still Outer Moka's open love and devotion for Tsukune got even stronger than before, if that is at all possible. She then reached out and tried to talk to her other self and told her to back off and let her handle this matter herself. Inner Moka in a rare display of submissiveness let her other self do as she was asked to then went up to Tsukune who is rather awestruck and rather confused to say the least and started to talk to him in a manner that the normal Inner Moka wouldn't get caught saying and would rather die than to actually say anything that would otherwise compromise her pride!

"Tsukune, come on and cooperate with me, pwease!!" Moka pouted.

She came nearer and then looked down, feigning shyness and then looked up to him with shining eyes making an adorable face that for some reason Tsukune found so cute and touched him on the chest and with her forefinger and made a circling motion that for some reason is rather pleasant and he didn't really mind at all with her being so close and all. He really can't complain at all but it's a little too weird for him but he really couldn't stop her even if he tried.

"Don't you want to be strong, you promised me that you were going to protect me right?"

"Who are you and what have you done to Moka Akashiya?" Tsukune said jokingly.

"TSUKUNE, come on stop plaayyiinngg!!"

As she said that she blushed furiously and Inner Moka herself so flushed and embarrassed that she hardly couldn't believe that the shy, and usually meek Outer Moka would take a chance and do something so out of the ordinary and said something that she shouldn't have but it was too late to take back those words. However, she still has to maintain that sense of decency and decorum as her pride dictates. A proper lady does not say "pwease!" She does not coddle, wheedle, nor make adorable faces to convince someone so she can get her way! But Moka for some reason didn't mind at all because it was rather pleasant being near Tsukune this way! Is it because love would make a girl do the weirdest things? Does that mean that she too has fallen for him as much as her Outer self? Perhaps Moka will have to put that aside to explore that matter later. Besides, there is too much left to be done, the extermination of the Hollows in the Academy, the threat of strong enemies in the Espada, and of course the source of all this mess is the capture or the execution of Aizen himself, which ever comes first. And perhaps most importantly, she needs to get reacquainted with the Old Power as she cannot fight unless she is at her best and at her full power. Yes, she will show these Espada and Aizen how, strong and fierce a vampire can be when fighting at full strength! But before all that could happen she has to do some damage control first or she will never let it lie that Tsukune would think that she has lost her mind and have gone crazy!

"_W-what are you doing?" _Inner Moka said to her other self. "_V-vampires do not do such things especially in front of people! You made us look like we're desperate or something!"_

"_Well I would rather look desperate than force Tsukune to fight us!" _Outer Moka told her. _"Would you rather have him cooperate and help us train or would you rather have your way and he refuses to fight thereby defeating our goal to become stronger? Doesn't the ends justify the means?"_

"_F-fine, have it your way but do not EVER do that again without warning me first!"_

Well Moka's desire to fight has been somewhat granted as Tsukune who was rather speechless and confused at her, weird behavior, however bit on the cute act. But he wanted her to fight with a weapon. He says that in doing so it would be a fair match.

"You did have some weapons training right?"

"Yes, I did! My sisters and I are all trained from a young age to wield multiple weapons. You may only look to Kokoa's expertise with the massive mace that she wields after all. Chichi-we (father) was rather adamant about it actually and even though he knows that WE ourselves are the weapon. However, he believes that since vampires are constantly in battle then what ever gives them an edge is most recommended!"

"That's good, if you agree Moka to wield a weapon then this matter is settled." Tsukune told her. "I just didn't feel good using a sword while you are unarmed, that to me is unfair! If you take up a weapon and you are proficient with it then you will have the fight that you so desire from me. If you do so then I won't hold back even though I adore you so much. I know you would rather have me give my all than to give you a half hearted match that would satisfy your need for a good fight. Am I not right?"

"That's perhaps the sweetest thing you said all day, Tsukune!" Moka said coyly. "It's been a long time for someone like me using a weapon....perhaps I need a few practice swings to warm up a little bit."

She asked if anyone can provide her with a sword, but all Urahara had was a few old samurai swords that he kept around since his exile from the Soul Society. Moka took a good look at what he provided and rejected them outright as they wouldn't last five minutes in the fighting. Finally Yamazakura used her power to conjure up blades that she guarantees to last the whole match. The quality of the blades seem to be superb and Moka's eyes wandered and locked on a rapier. She inspected the weapon and when she was satisfied that she has made the right choice, she took a few practice swings. Moka then saw a large outcropping of rocks and if Tsukune blinked, he would have missed how she ground the rocks into dust with one swing!

"_Well, actually she didn't really destroyed it in one swing. It's more like she struck the rocks in very rapid succession. But her attack was so fast it looked like she struck once! It's amazing I learn something new about Moka everyday!"_

"That was impressive Moka!" Tsukune complimented her. "So how come you stopped practicing your swordsmanship, anyway?"

"Oh nothing much really." she answered simply. "I use martial arts for the sheer pleasure of using myself as the weapon, I think its more challenging that way. And besides the fight ended much too quickly whenever I used one and you know that I am always looking for a good fight!"

Tsukune gulped at that statement.

"If you're ready Tsukune then stop messing around and en guard!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tokyo-Happy World_

The day was almost a blur to Ichigo as they made their way into the amusement park. They have ridden a few of the smaller rides already since there was a long line at the bigger attractions. Despite that Orihime seemed to be having a lot of fun and is dragging him to whatever ride that fancied her. So far they just finished riding the spinning tea cup ride and thank goodness it was over as that ride made his stomach roil a little bit because she spun the tea cup they were riding around during the entire time. Then they rode the bumper cars and they both separated so that they both get their own cars. As Ichigo completed a lap around the track without incident, suddenly he felt somebody bumped him from behind. He smiled when he looked back that it was Orihime who did not seem to be apologetic about crashing into him, one bit! He then retaliated when he rapidly made a U-turn and hit her from the side. That's when, Orihime's disposition changed from a sweet and loving to very mad and maniacally competitive! It seemed the only one who ever bumped him was her and to illustrate this very amusing situation, they were actually head to head as if they were racing and Orihime to Ichigo's dismay was scowling at him, grinding her teeth, and is hunched forward and is gripping her stirring wheel tightly. She looked rather tense and concentrated on her only goal in life at the time was to make his ride around the track as rough and as bumpy as possible! As they raced, he saw that she was about to smash her car into his but he beat her to it and bumped her car instead. She shouted foul play, and to his surprise some very colorful language that no would have expected from her and to make matters worse, she was actually getting rather loud about it. It's as if she was possessed by a road rage demon and this very disgruntled individual before him was a complete stranger. She harassed him for the duration of the ride and when their time was up, she got out of the car went up to him, grabbed his arm and held it and they both walked to exit the track as if nothing has happened! Orihime's mood seemed to have changed back to normal and she didn't really mentioned anything about her tirade so Ichigo sweat dropped and didn't say anything.

"_Note to self, never put Inoue in front of a wheel if I don't want her to become the road rage queen from hell!"_

"So Inoue where did you want to go next?" Ichigo asked her.

"Hmm, I dunno." She admitted. "I still wanted to go ride the big rides but there's too many people right now. Whatever you decide Kurosaki-kun, I'm sure I'll enjoy it as long as I'm with you!"

"Alright, how about let's slow down a little bit and ride the Merry-go-round."

"Sure I would love to!"

The line wasn't really long and before they know it, they were inside already and Orihime dragged him to find a horse that she liked. They then stopped in front of a pink horse and she decided she wanted to ride it. Without effort, Ichigo gently grabbed her at the waist and lifted her up so she can sit side-saddle. He elected to stand up because quite frankly he wouldn't be caught dead on top a pink horse! Orihime blushed furiously as Ichigo lifted her up and settled on the horse and the ride began to turn. They didn't really say anything to each other but they didn't have to as being together just like this is enough for them. As the horse goes up and down and as it races endlessly, it's as if they are the only left in the world. All too soon the ride came to an end and they were on their way to do something else.

And so their day continued, they played some of the games and Ichigo actually won her a huge stuffed animal, went to the shows and the 3-D rides. They ate a late lunch around 3 pm and continued on with the tour of the park. They then went to the petting zoo in which Orihime loved feeding the various animals. Ichigo had a run in with one of the monkeys and if it wasn't for her they would have come to blows. Still that little adventure had her in stitches and she couldn't stop teasing him for it. But he figured that as long as she is happy then he would endure anything. All the while they were going around the park, they have been taking some pictures. Orihime wanted to take as much as pictures as she can to commemorate this special occasion and she didn't want to miss a single moment. She knew that this might not happen maybe for a long time until the war is over and she wanted to make as much precious memories her digital camera can hold. She has already taken as much as 200 photos already and it didn't matter if the pictures were a little trivial or not. Her favorite picture so far was when a nice stranger was kind enough to take a picture of them when they were on the merry-go-round. Ichigo was looking up at her as if in adoration while she looked at the camera somewhat embarrassed about something.

"So Inoue what are you looking at?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh it's just some of the pictures I took from around the amusement park."

"Oh ya, I remember that, I wasn't ready when that guy suddenly took the picture."

"Ya I kinda like it, it looks like you're looking up to me in adoration or something." Orihime began to say. "Umm, I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by that Kurosaki-kun!"

"But Inoue I do adore you, didn't you know that?" Ichigo said teasing.

"K-kurosaki-kun stop saying inappropriate things!" She said blushing. "It's too embarrassing with all these people around!"

"But Inoue, it's true I do adore you and I don't really care whether people hear it or not!"

"KUROSAKI-KUN!"

"Alright, alright, don't get so uptight. But you do look so cute though when you're distressed though!"

Suddenly Ichigo stopped and looked to his right. He could have sworn that he saw someone's been following them. In fact, he had that nagging feeling ever since they entered the amusement park that someone was spying on them and has been tailing them around the park all day. Still he couldn't prove anything as whoever these people were have proven illusive and has managed to evade his efforts to find them. There seems to be no indication that it was a Hollow or any of Aizen's Arrancar. In fact he and Inoue would have sensed them coming from a mile away if that was any indication but he didn't feel any strong spiritual pressure anywhere. If there is someone or rather somethings were following them then they are pretty good masking their power. In many ways Ichigo was a little thankful, as some kind of disturbance would have interrupted their date and he would imagine Inoue would be rather furious if that ever happened! She has been waiting a long time for this opportunity to go out with him and no Hollow or otherwise will stop her from going on this date! For the sake of his health and the idiots who would dare ruin what is so far a perfect day, he hopes that they wouldn't dare come close to them and ruin everything as that would surely unleash her wrath! Ichigo shivered just thinking about it!

"Kurosaki-kun is there something the matter? Orihime asked with concern.

"No nothing at all Inoue, what makes you say that something is bothering me?"

"Well I noticed that you've been looking around with that scowl of yours as if somebody is trying follow us or something."

"It's nothing Inoue, don't worry about it." Ichigo told her assuredly. To deflect anymore questions he quickly asked her. "So what did you want to go next?"

"Hmmm, let me see..." Orihime said thinking. "Oh look Kurosaki-kun, one of the roller coasters has a short line! We should go before the line gets longer!"

"Sure Inoue it sounds like fun!"

"Then it's settled, let's go Kurosaki-kun!"

_Meanwhile....._

Chad, Uryuu, Rukia, Rangiku and the Rosario gang has in fact been tailing the blissfully happy couple for quite sometime. They planned it out so that one group will go and look after them, while the other group ride the attractions nearby and then rotate. It would have been a waste of time just tailing the two love birds and not take advantage of having fun as well! So far everything went smoothly and it would seem that Ichigo has not sensed them quite yet. It was a good thing that they were all suppressing their power and it wouldn't be a pleasant experience for all of them if they were discovered prematurely! For every ride that those two has ridden, they would ride anything that was either across or adjacent to them. The logic was it would be better to track them down if they were so near them. It was only one time that they wound up riding the Battering Ram together and almost got discovered because Yukari and Kurumi who were on opposite sides decided to have a shouting match as their respective side goes up high into the air! In fact they were so emotionally invested of trying to best one another that they got their side screaming their lungs out whenever it was their sides turn as the boat see-sawed endlessly. The gang were having so much fun that when the ride was over, they almost shouted themselves hoarse from all the blood curdling screaming and it would seem not one side really won but it was a blast for them, nonetheless!

The only reason that they weren't spotted was because Ruby in all her infinite wisdom realized what happened and quickly cast an illusion spell that made the gang almost unrecognizable especially to a very perceptive and powerful Ichigo! They know that he wouldn't be too pleased if he thought he was spying on them and Orihime herself would be livid if she finds out that one of them got caught. In fact, she has confided in them that she is looking forward to this day and asked them to pray to Kami that the day was incident free and everything will be perfect! Already feeling guilty for spying anyway, they were determined to cut off any potential disasters that would ruin the date and help them along so that everything would go smoothly. At least that was one of the reasons they come up with to justify spying on them anyway!

As much as it was fun following the couple, the group were having a blast as well. They followed the couple and pretty much did the same things they did albeit a little further away than usual. But with the illusion spell intact, they have become bolder and actually dared to be near them. In fact, Chad won all the ladies some stuffed animals playing the shooting gallery game, while Ichigo literally is sitting next to him! However, it would seem that Ichigo is much more sensitive and astute than they have anticipated and several times Ichigo almost broke through their disguises if it wasn't for Ruby and Yukari's efforts to keep the illusion intact as much as possible.

"You know, we're gonna get caught eventually if we keep this up, you know that!" Uryu told Rangiku and Kurumu who in his estimation are the two who are the ring leaders of this entire spying outfit!

"Oh Uryu, stop being such a worry wort!" Rangiku told him.

"Ya, I have you know that Ruby-chan and Yukari-chan are two very exceptionally powerful witches and I assure you that their spells will hold up!" Kurumu assured him.

"And I don't doubt that they are very talented witches!" Uryu countered. "But we are talking about Ichigo here. He will eventually see through Ruby-san and Yukari-chan's spell and it will only be a matter of time!"

"Well so far he hasn't done so and if we are careful I'm sure that our disguises will be intact so the good times will continue and it would be more fun for all I always say!"

"That's right Kurumu-chan!" Rangiku added. "Anyway we should hurry before we lose track of the love birds and it would be disappointing if we miss any fond memories that we can record for posterity. Hey I think it would make a good gift when those two eventually get married don't you think so?"

"_And where did they get those video cameras...." _Uryu sweat dropped and shook his head. "Well whatever, I'm just pointing out that if we keep this up we're gonna get caught and we won't know what their reaction will be if they thought we were infringing on their private space!"

"Duly noted Uryu-san!" Kurumu said.

And so it went, the entire gang followed Ichigo and Orihime to whatever ride that they went to and observed and swooned how cute the two of them together looked. The jig was up of course when Kokoa frustrated that she didn't get to spend time with her sister, broke one of the games that measured one's strength into a million pieces with one devastating punch. Needless, to say, a lot of people saw a little girl annihilated a machine and Rangiku, Rukia, Yukari, and Ruby had to do some damage control and replace all the people who witnessed the uncanny event. The two witches cast a spell that froze everyone in place while the two Shinigami replaced the memories in that area. Apparently Ichigo happened to look Kokoa's way and immediately knew something was up when a little girl killed a game and then suddenly they all froze into place for no apparent reason!

"Alright guys you can come on out, I know you're out here so you might as well come clean!"

Reluctantly, all of them sheepishly came out while looking down as if they have been caught doing something bad. Every time one of his friends showed up, the vein on his forehead began to swell until he is almost red in the face. When the last of the stragglers stepped forward, he was about to give them a good ass chewing when Orihime came up to him, looked in his eyes and put a delicate fore finger on his lips. Ichigo got the point and fell silent. In fact, it was a little too quiet for his taste as she turned around slowly with her head down and made fists that she kept to her sides. The whole group was tense as it would seem the meek and gentle Orihime herself would in fact be the one to chew their ass out and spit them out the pavement! She was about to say something but they all face faulted when she said.

"Oh hey guys, how long have you'll been standing there for?"

When they all recovered, they all explained their actions and were profusely trying to apologize to both for spying on them on their date. Both of them listened intently but in the end Orihime had to restrain Ichigo from clobbering the snot out of them.

"Calm down, baby it's ok!" Orihime told him calmly.

"Are you sure, aren't you mad that they're spying on us?"

"As long as there was no harm done I think I can live with that." she said seriously. "And besides they are our friends, wouldn't it be better if we go explore this place and had more fun together?"

"Sigh, if it's fine with you Inoue then I guess I'll let this slide just this time."

"We're sorry Ichigo!" everyone said in chorus.

"Alright, already if Inoue says it's ok then I don't really care."

"I'm so proud of you Orihime, you got our boy whipped already!" Rukia said trying not to laugh.

"W-what are you t-talking about Rukia-san!"

"What the hell are you talking about midget?"

"Well he does seem rather very agreeable with his beloved girlfriend isn't he?" Kurumu said

Mizore, Yukari, Kokoa, Ruby, and Rangiku who were smirking nodded in agreement. They were all trying not to snicker but their efforts to bust out laughing was an utter failure! Even Uryu began to snicker and Chad who had not said a thing all day even had a beginnings of a smile. Orihime flushed furiously and tried to protest and quiet their teasing. Ichigo didn't say anything and was about to say something smart when he felt a horrific spiritual pressure stronger than he had ever felt before. He looked around and he knew his friends felt the same thing as he gazed into their faces and gauged their reactions. He looked above and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw a huge Garganta Gate begins to open right above the sky. Six individuals began to walk out the gigantic maw of the gate and floated in the air. The last one with a light blue spiky hair and eyes with green lines below them. He had a quarter of what used to be his Hollow mask on the right side of his jaw. He wore the usual Arrancar uniform but this person had his collar upturned and his shirt open showing his tight muscular physique. He had a Hollow hole in the middle of his stomach proving that he is an Arrancar warrior. Ichigo wasn't worried about the other five, they are strong but if push comes to shove, he should in theory beat all of them quite easily. No they are no threat, but it was this last individual who emerged from the Garganta that he is mostly concerned about as it was he that Ichigo felt the terrible spiritual pressure from. He looked at everyone and gave them a warning as calmly as he could.

"Be careful you guys, all of them are strong, but the one who emerged from the gate must be the Espada."

"Yes indeed, he is very strong but what is his rank I wonder?" Ruby asked no one in particular.

"Why would you want to know that for Ruby-chan?" Yukari asked her.

"Because it would seriously affect our strategy significantly!"

"Ah I get it, so his rank would determine how we will fight them right?" Kurumu asked.

"I would imagine so, it's nice that you're using your brain instead of your assets, I'm so proud of you Kurumu!" Mizore said seriously without batting an eyelash.

"What did you say!" Kurumu said indignantly. "You wanna fight!"

"Ladies, this is hardly the time to fight amongst ourselves!" Rangiku said sternly.

"Well, she started it..." Kurumu said pouting.

"Anyway, what are we going to do Ichigo?" Rukia asked him. "There's a lot of innocents who are not aware of the danger they're in. How are we going to evacuate all these people?"

"Shut up midget, that's what I'm trying to figure out before you interrupted my train of thought!"

"Why you...." And both of them began pulling on each other's mouth and hair. Everyone sweat dropped at their antics.

"Alright you two enough with the screwing around!" Uryu said annoyed. "She does have a legitimate question Ichigo. What are we going to do with all these people?"

"Ok, so Ruby-san, Yukari-chan, that spell that you used earlier, how strong is it and what is it's range?"

"Hmm, let me see if I draw a power symbol, I should be able to freeze everything in a 45 mile radius if I have to...." Ruby answered.

"Ok, so do any of you have a teleportation spell of some kind?"

"Ya, actually I studied trans-dimensional transversal theory in the academy." Yukari explained. "In other words it's like teleportation spell but instead of jumping from point A to point B like a normal teleportation would, we are actually moving in "between" space/time in a pocket located parallel to dimensions. It's faster and safer as result instead of guessing and plotting coordinates associated with teleportation. You should study upon it, it's very fascinating stuff!"

"Right, I'll you up on that when we get out of this pickle alive and in one piece.!" Ichigo said. "So the question is how fast can you draw this symbol you need to cast the spell Ruby-san and how far can you whisk all these people away into a safe place Yukari-chan?"

"Well, it should take me five minutes to draw and then cast the spell." Ruby said.

"No problem!"

"Good, here's the plan. Uryu, Chad, protect these two until their job is done and help everyone out when they are done. Ruby-san, Yukari-chan take Inoue with you as far away here as soon as possible. The rest of you guys, pick and choose whoever you want to fight but watch each other's backs, got it?"

"But Ichigo, where do you want me to send all these people?"

"That's easy Yukari-chan we will send all of them to Soul Society." Ichigo said. "Rangiku-san can you inform them of the situation? And when all the preparations are complete and when all the people are evacuated can you request to put up a barrier around this place?"

"That should not be a problem I think."

"Good and have them remove the limiters of all the Shinigami that are currently in Karakura Town?

"That shouldn't be a problem either with the present situation we have at the moment."

"Excellent, now we wait what their first move will be...."

to be continued....

A/N Well, you noticed that I slowed down things a little bit. But don't worry action junkies, all the fireworks will explode the next chapter. I'm probably gonna get some flak for Moka using a weapon while fighting but I had my reasons in doing so. Number 1: it's for variety's sake, coz quite frankly as much as I want to stay with canon as much as possible, I needed to think outside the box. I think it would be a change of pace for her as well. Number 2: I think it makes sense as Kokoa seems to be proficient using Ko-chan as a weapon and Kahlua's expertise in using her bat wing type weapon made of her own yoki no less. So knowing that her sisters wielded weapons and they know how to use them, it would be safe to assume that Moka also had some kind of weapon's training but knowing our Moka, I would theorize that she got so proficient and gotten so much easy victories using one that she got disgusted how easy it was so she used martial arts from then on. Number 3: You gotta admit though that a sword wielding Moka is twice exciting. So anyway what do you'll think. R&R as usual and thanks for the support and the reviews that this story has garnered so far and I think I have enough material between Rosario and Bleach manga that I could probably continue this story for a very long time. Well kiddies until next chapter


	26. Chapter 26

chapter 26

_Karakura Town-Urahara's Shop basement_

Tsukune and Moka's respective weapons clashed perhaps for the thousandth time that day and so far no one seem to be at a disadvantage. They moved around the grounds with astonishing speed that it almost looked like they were in a completely different plane altogether that it took Yamazakura and Yoruichi's undivided attention and total concentration just to keep up with them and follow along with the progress of their fight. Yamazakura looked down for a second and gazed upon the 5th sword that Moka has shattered during their intense battle. At one point, Moka somewhat annoyed that her weapon had become useless yet again asked her why her weapons always break all the time.

"Well I can't help it if dearest has become stronger you know!" the zanpakuto spirit said defensively. "Every minute that dearest trains and every shard of me that he finds makes him incrementally stronger than he was the last time. And besides, I forgot to mention that these are after all made from within Tsukune's soul. The reason they break is because they are all his weaknesses. If you are to compete with him equally you have to find a weapon that represented one of his strengths. That was what I meant when I said that I guarantee that they will not break."

"Well thanks for mentioning that little detail to me at the last minute!" Moka said glaring at her.

"Umm my bad!" Yamazakura said while she stuck out her tongue and playfully hit herself in the head. "But truthfully, it will be a win-win situation for everyone in the end!"

"And what made you come up with that idea?"

"Oh come now Moka-san, you will get to slake your thirst for fighting and thereby become stronger and Tsukune will learn Bankai. You of all people should already know what the foregone conclusion in all this."

"Yes, I know...I was just testing you to see if you were paying attention!" Moka paused. "But why did you ask me to train with him in the first place? Just out of curiosity you understand."

"Ah but you see Moka-san, I have chosen you for a reason and I think you are perfect for this particular part of the training. I believe that only you will push dearest to the necessary hardships that will make him stronger in the end."

"Ah I see and what will I have to do to push dear...err Tsukune to his limit?" Moka said blushing. "And another thing why the hell do you call Tsukune dearest anyway?"

"Do what you do best Moka-san, that should do the trick and as for your other question he is a part of me and I am part of him. We are two sides of one coin and we are and always will be inseparable till the day dearest breathes his last. Everyday that Tsukune trains will make us stronger in the end. I know all of his fears, his wants and desires. I feel his pain, his sadness and insecurities. I am at peace when he is happy excited when he discovers a new technique and take great pride in the fact that he is my master. It is only natural for me to call him dearest for he is nearest and dearest to my heart."

"I see..."

"Oh come now Moka-san don't be jealous, as I said I am a part of dearest and as such I am suppose to adore you too! Although I still don't understand why dearest would fall head over heels in love with you and all but it is what he wants so I can't really say anything that would contradict his wishes otherwise...."

"B-baka, w-what the hell are you talking about!" Moka blushed furiously.

"Oh my did I say too much, I apologize Moka-san. I was only stating what I thought the obvious after all! Well no time to chit-chat, it looks like dearest is getting impatient. Shame on you Moka-san for making dearest wait!"

"Why you..."

"Now, now Moka-san, you shouldn't take out your frustrations on me but I'm sure dearest will appreciate your efforts and enthusiastic participation in his training!"

With that said, Moka picked a broadsword and promptly disappeared and reappeared out of no where attacking Tsukune vigorously and with intensity that the zanpakuto spirit has never seen before. Well her idea was to goad the beautiful vampire into picking up the pace and not hold back. Not only did she pushed her buttons enough to attack him at what seemed to be her full strength, she succeeded in doing so all too well. She is sure that the both of them will thank her later, well at least if Moka-san doesn't kill Tsukune first that is! Yoruichi who witnessed the whole thing chuckled.

"That was a master stroke of manipulation if I ever saw one!"

"Why thank you Yoruichi-san, I needed her to pick up the pace a little bit because I felt she was going too easy on him. My very deception will make them stronger and forge a bond between those two in the end."

"Ah trying to be the match maker as well I see!"

"Well if no one plays the match maker then who will am I right?" she said sticking her tongue out. "And besides, those two working together will be one of the components that will win us this war. So it would be wise to get them to get use to one another this early in the game."

"Yes that's true." Yoruichi said. "But was putting Moka-chan into a frenzy truly benefit Tsukune?"

"Oh do you mean if I had gone too far?" Yamazakura asked. "I probably did but we are talking about dearest after all. And do not worry, he is tougher than he looks."

"Well you are his zanpakuto spirit so you would know better how to train him than I would."

"Uh, uh, look Yoruichi-san, the fight is getting too good!"

"Yes I can see that....."

_Meanwhile...._

The battle between Tsukune and Moka raged on. He doesn't know what Yamazakura said to Moka that would make her well...pissed all to hell but she has noticeably stepped up her intensity and he could hardly evade nor block her relentless assault! But if this is a part of the training then he will endure it. He is doing this for all his friends and for her after all. Knowing that he won't survive long if he too doesn't step it up a notch he summoned every ounce of strength he could muster and it exploded that made Moka pause for a moment and got the same idea and summoned up all her strength as well. With both of them glowing from their respective powers, Tsukune a light blue aura and Moka deep crimson; they then continued their battle.

Moka disappeared and Tsukune braced himself and blocked the massive sword. An explosion blew away the ground between them and Tsukune at first sank a couple of feet and then was pushed back 60 feet backwards from the massive shockwave that nearly tore the basement apart if it wasn't for Tessai's elaborate and multi-layered barrier that absorbed most of the energy from the attack. As Tsukune slid relentlessly backward from the training ground as his momentum was far too great. So he elected to control his slide and hopefully come to a complete stop. But Moka had other ideas and she followed and continued the fight while he was sliding backward and while she ran and attacked him simultaneously! Flashes of bright light lit up the basement as they rapidly attacked and counter attacked one another. At one point Tsukune found an opening wide enough for him to kick her in the stomach and then swing his sword downwards where an enormous and very powerful explosion swallowed up Moka and rose to the very ceiling and could have easily punched through the roof and would have probably vaporized the shop above it if it wasn't for the barriers holding fast from the attack. As he looked for signs of Moka, he finally stopped and stood there waiting for her next move. He didn't have to wait long as he sensed he raised his sword arm and barely blocked Moka's attack as she quickly emerged from the enormous plume of smoke. From what he could tell she didn't seem to have been damaged except that her academy uniform is in tatters that showed various parts of Moka's supple and well toned body that teased Tsukune relentlessly that he almost fainted from the sensory overload but suppressed it and concentrated on the fight!

When their respective blades met, Tsukune sank a couple of feet on the ground again but instead of being blown away like the last time, he stood his ground causing him to sink even further and with sheer power that surprised himself and visibly surprising Moka herself, he shoved her away that sent her sliding backwards but recovered very quickly but not before she slid perhaps 25 feet before she came to a complete stop. He shunpo behind her to follow up but it seemed she was ready for him and she blocked his attack. They then exchanged a few strikes with one another before Tsukune decided to jump up and rest on top of the pillar near them for a moment. Again Moka had other ideas and with a swift swing of her sword arm cut the base of the pillar. His eyes widened as soon as the sword connected with the walls of the pillar and made a cut, almost 1/4 of the base was almost gone as it exploded making the pillar break and collapse upon itself.

"_Such power and she didn't even use her Yoki energy to enhance that swing!"_

Indeed, Tsukune wonders would have happened to any poor soul who happened to feel the brunt of that very powerful blow! But it seemed that she wasn't finished yet and it would seem that his wish might come true as he felt Moka's yoki spike through the roof and he looked down and saw her sword glowing an ominous crimson color. Without pausing she slashed the falling pillar and an enormous crimson energy shaped like an arch raced its way shearing through the rock easily and then made it's way towards him. Without thinking Tsukune quickly gathered energy and struck down with enough force to completely destroy his part of the pillar and it too made it's way to meet with Moka's attack. When the two respective attacks collided, the tremendous and most powerful explosion rocked the entire basement to it's very core and only Tessai's barrier held enough off it's power from spilling outside and incinerating everything within it's enormous blast radius.

Tsukune now understands why Moka refused to use a weapon in battle, as she will literally grind all her challengers to dust anyone foolish enough to piss her off and clash with her blade! The evidence was all too clear in this battle and he learned it would be fool hardy of him to under estimate her. He didn't have long to think things through as he sensed her behind him and sure enough he got drilled in the face with one of her patented kicks that sent him flying through a rock outcropping turning it into rubble and then crashing into the ground while he made an enormous furrow on the ground a couple of feet deep and finally grinding a hill into so much as dust as it finally stopped his body's momentum. Tsukune slowly got up and used his sword as a crutch to steady his body. His Shinigami uniform was in tatters as the entire right half of his hakama was gone. His left sleeve is shredded and pieces of it hung loosely on his arm. There were large gashes here and there on the rest of his body and and his pants were hardly called pants anymore as they too were shredded beyond recognition. He felt blood running down from the cut on his right eye and he is also bleeding from various cuts throughout his body. All this from one kick from a vampire only using half her strength!

"Is that all you got Tsukune?" Moka said. "If it is then I am very disappointed in you!"

Tsukune annoyed that she would say such a thing and used Kurenai Higyou on her which she easily dissipated with a careless swipe of her sword. He then flashed stepped beside her and attacked her undefended right side but Moka quickly twisted and blocked the attack underhanded. She then quickly switched hands twisted her sword and with simple brute force she sent him flying towards the air. Tsukune quickly controlled his body and stopped just in time to block a strike as Moka followed him up in the air and tried to counter attack but it would seem that he miscalculated and cut nothing but air and was too late block an attack from above and again he was sent flying downward. He then reoriented himself quickly and landed feet first crumbling the ground underneath him and was quick to raise his sword arm and blocked the attack from above. The tremendous head on collision drilled him 15 feet into the ground as the rocks made from the crater 20 feet into the air. With tremendous strength of his own, Tsukune sent Moka flying away, a feat that managed to surprise her to no end....

_Meanwhile let us explore Moka's inner perspective...._

Moka felt annoyed at the start of this match and for good reason as Tsukune's zanpakuto spirit managed to frazzle and embarrass her enough that it somewhat wounded her pride at first. Out of respect for Tsukune, she bit her tongue and didn't really pursue the matter but she did took out all of her frustrations on him for he is her responsibility and as her master he should pay for what she has done to her, imagined or not. However, ever since he started taking things seriously, what ever imagined slight that she had conjured up that wounded her pride was forgotten in the middle of an exhilarating battle before her. She will admit that Tsukune had improved very much so since he became a Shinigami and for some reason she can't seem to shake the feeling that, she Moka Akashiya is very impressed with him and deep down inside she admires his courage to undergo this very dangerous training, and she is so glad that he is working so hard to get stronger to protect his friends and for herself and for some odd reason she is very pleased that he is doing all of this more for her sake more than anything else and even more difficult to swallow and hard to admit, she is very, very proud of him! But these feelings are not new as Outer Moka without question nor hesitation already feels this way. This part of her already for all intents and purposes deeply in love with Tsukune and she has declared as much but she was far too shy to admit it. Inner Moka on the other hand is too stubborn and would rather die a swift and painless death than to declare and let alone say that after all this time, she too has become attracted to Tsukune but is loathe to admit it nor even dare to try to think about it! Whether it's because of Outer Moka's influence or the fact that she gets annoyed that other girls flirt with him and to her eternal ire, he doesn't seem to mind and actually flirts back!

"_Stupid, stupid Tsukune why does he messes with other girls when he know he got m...._

Moka thought darkly but stopped abruptly from completing the thought. If she completed it, that would mean she is admitting defeat and it would be admitting to herself that somehow Tsukune has managed to worm his way into each and everyone's hearts and that she of all people cringes on the notion that she would rather have his affection all to herself because in fact she _might _be attracted to him but she herself is so confused of how she really feels and this train of thought is rather dangerous, so it would be safer and preferable to dwell on other things instead!

"_Enough, Moka, you have a fight to conduct and a friend to aide, there is enough time for me to sort all this mess out....later!" _ She said to herself.

"_Oh Ura-chan you're so stubborn!__"_ Outer Moka told her other self. "_If you would just admit you love Tsukune as much as I do, things will be easier on you and I guarantee that everything will fall into place, tee-hee__!"_

"_B-baka, what the hell are you talking about? And what gave you the idea that I l-l-love that idiot. There's more important things to worry about than to speculate who I might or might not like... ya that's it!"_

"_Ura-chan since when have you become a big fat liar__?"_

"_W-what do you mean?" _Inner Moka said shocked at her other self. "_And since when have you become such a smart ass?"_

"_Well I do share a body with one after all__!"_

"_Heh...point taken and will this conversation lead to enlightenment of the subject at hand?"_

"_Ok for the sake of the argument, let me ask you a question Ura-chan.__" _Outer moka said. "_How do feel about Tsukune?"_

"_I like Tsukune, he is a brave and decent human being. He makes too many sacrifices when he fights but I guess that's what I admire about him. He is compassionate which I think he should get rid of because there is no room for it in the battlefield. He is a smart, and diligent student, works hard for the newspaper club, and throws a mean right hook, well that is when he was using his vampire powers. Umm let's see, his blood tastes good and it's probably one of the reasons that I kept him around...._

"_And?"_

"_What you mean more, well....I think he's a precious friend whom if it came down to it I would lay down my life for and I think he's very cute...." _Moka said blushing. "_Well that's it!"_

"_I already know all that Ura-chan that's why I love him so much! But you didn't answer my question, how do you feel about Tsukune?__"_

"_I just told you!"_

"_Ok let me ask you this...would you rather have Tsukune look at other girls, flirt with them and all that? In fact let's go somewhere closer to home. Would you rather have Kurumu-chan, Mizore-chan, Yukari-chan or Ruby-chan have him instead of us?__"_

"_HELL NO!!!" _Inner Moka said vehemently but then realized her error and "covered" her mouth and blushed even more furiously than before. She tried to formulate a coherent reply but she was too shocked to say anything.

"_There you go Ura-chan I rest my case!"_

"_That doesn't prove anything!"_

"_Still denying and stubborn to the end, I see!__" _Outer Moka chided. _"__You know, we might lose Tsukune to one of our friends and if not them, then to some other girl someday!"_

"_But what do I care about that, I would be glad for Tsukune if he found the love of his life!"_

"_There you go lying to yourself again! You know as well as I do that we would be a miserable wreck if we lose Tsukune to someone else. My pride as a vampire woman, couldn't take it and you who emphasize pride so much would not let this great insult stain our dignity nor our pride stand either and you know it!__"_

"_Heh...you know me all too well!"_

"_Of course, I am you and you are me. We might be different but we came from the same mold just as much as Tsukune and Yamazakura-chan are one and the same! I know you as much as you know who I am deep inside and I know that this is a difficult time for all of us.__"_

"_I just don't know what to do..."_

"_I don't know what to do either but I WILL NOT lay down and die while other girls get their grubby paws on him and I think it would be better for you to be honest with yourself. I have and look how much happier I've become!"_

"_Yes I can see that and you became a regular comedienne and a smart ass too while you're at it!"_

"_I am after all a chip off the old block!"_ Outer Moka said. "_Just promise me Ura-chan that you will be honest with yourself and....you gotta be nicer to Tsukune, we wouldn't want our man be physically and mentally abused. Because after all we don't want anything to happen to the quality of his sweet blood you know!__"_

"_Heh...I'll think about it."_

"_Well, don't dwell on it too long now. There's too many predatory females that would get our Tsukune if we wait you know!"_

* * *

Moka was surprised that she was pushed back with Tsukune's brute strength. It would seem that perhaps it was time to unleash all that power that she currently possess as she did held back earlier and summoned only 25% of her strength. It is only fitting that she gives her all for this battle for Tsukune has earned her respect and she believes that she is betraying that respect if she does that go all out And doing so, she will test the limits of her current strength while Tsukune himself gets stronger as well.. That was the plan after all, she will not waste this opportunity to cut loose even if she released half her power. When she plunged her sword to stop her momentum and then gathered all power that she can safely use and brought it to bear. She then glowed ominously crimson and the intensity of her aura made her sink to the ground. The static she generated pulsed through out her body and jumped every which way. The basement began to shake and rocks and debris begin to rise high up into the air. Some of the rocks that came too close to her disintegrated to nothing as they drifted close to her aura. When she was finally done gathering her power the crimson glow disappeared and all the debris fell from the sky.

Tsukune felt Moka's Yoki spike even higher than before, actually he felt this power and it was the same one that she used to spar with Ichigo in his Hollowed form. Tsukune cannot believe that she would use this much power just so she can win. He then felt his feelings to darken and normally he wouldn't feel otherwise, anger begins to simmer unbidden. Then suddenly a cascade of negative feelings begin to overwhelm him and it all something to do with Moka. But he really couldn't sort them out as she suddenly disappeared and in a blink of an eye she is suddenly beside him. He reacted quickly enough and jumped high in the air as Moka's massive swing annihilated the several outcroppings of rock to his right.

"_Such power, gotta be more careful!"_

With that said, he barely blocked another swing but that sent him flying back to the ground. Tsukune landed feet first and then he shunpo away as Moka attack him from above, her momentum alone causing a huge explosion that crumbled the ground to rubble and the resulting shockwave literally shook the broke apart the loose lying rocks and turned them to as much as dust! As he rested briefly far away from ground zero, his eyes widen at the devastation that Moka has caused with her mere power alone. It would be probably be even more of a nightmare if she put her full power and then pumped yoki into that swing. He would imagine that there would be nothing left of the opponent in the aftermath of that disaster. And he is loathe to admit but for the first time in his life, he is afraid of Moka, the woman that he loves and this realization added to the slow anger that began to build and he can feel its bitter bite. His inadequacy and his feeling of inferiority also began to fuel the fire that is steadily building in him. No matter what he did his anger and anxiety began to grow and to his dismay he could not suppress it.

Still Moka did not let him dwell on this subject for too long as she continued her unending assault. Tsukune tried to block that strike but the sheer magnitude of her power at first sent him sliding and creating huge furrows into the ground and kicking up debris high up in the sky and smashed into a hill leveling the whole thing to the ground. He got up quickly, as Moka again tried to end the fight and annihilated the area where he was lying down mere moments ago.

"Is dodging the best you can do Tsukune?" Moka said quietly. "Is this the extent of your power? How very disappointing!"

Whether it was the stress of the training, or he was tired from the endless battles, or because his already fatigued mind misinterpreted her tone, Tsukune felt something snapped in him and an overwhelming anger flooded and gushed out. With speed that rivaled even herself or even Ichigo, Tsukune was suddenly behind her and with all his might he drove his glowing zanpakuto into the ground and a devastating explosion swallowed Moka seemingly whole. The massive explosion almost shook the training ground to pieces and Tessai's barrier was almost overwhelmed but again it held although barely. Upon impact the ground began to break and pieces of rock flew up high into the sky while the ones near ground zero disintegrated to nothingness. An equally massive shockwave blew away everything that wasn't bolted down or massive enough to withstand it's onslaught. He then, shunpo away to safety and looked back at the damaged he caused. Unfortunately, his eyes widened as he felt her presence from behind....

"That's more like it Tsukune, I like it when you get rough with me!" Moka said seductively.

Tsukune suddenly felt his cheeks flush and in one motion, he took a swing at her but she already disappeared and his zanpakuto met nothing but air. He could hear her laugh which is a very rare thing and he wonders what in the world is going on with her. He didn't really had time to think things through as Moka suddenly appeared out of nowhere and he blocked her attack just in time that made him slide backward again but he stood his ground this time. He shunpo and counter-attacked and she blocked his strike as well and she too was pushed back but barely moved a couple of feet. It went like that for awhile, attack counter attack, quick movement from the two and then punctuated with a massive shockwave from a very particularly powerful strike. He then miscalculated and missed her very badly and he paid for it a second later when she kicked him in the face and he flew, decimating yet another hill to rubble. He got up slowly on shaky legs and used his sword to steady them. He saw Moka, walking towards him and if she decided to finish him now then there would be nothing stopping her but she took her time walking his way, her hips swaying as if she was teasing him. If he is going to continue with his training he has to figure out what she represented and then realization dawned on him...

"So is that it Tsukune,is that all you are made of?" Moka said.

"No not really I haven't even got started yet." Tsukune bantered.

"Oh please, don't be such a fool! You and I know for a fact that you can hardly stand and let alone fight! It's ok if you take this training to the full three days, I think there's no shame in doing more training."

"No I think I can still go on just a little longer..."

As he said that he stumbled backward and Moka visibly and involuntarily moved to catch him but he caught himself and with a slowly and painfully stood up strait and looked at her in the eye.

"I just realized something Moka."

"And what pray tell is that Tsukune?"

" I realized that even though I am doing this to become stronger and for the sake of my friends, I will tell you a little secret while we are here alone, well technically speaking of course but you get the idea. I might as well get all this stuff of my chest before we continue..."

"Yes, yes I know you're doing this for myself as well. I know you told me as much!" Moka said blushing.

"But I am not finished yet! Yes all of that is true and do you know why?" She shook her head and he could see that she is getting impatient. He has to tell her quickly before things can move forward and continue...

"The reason why I do this is because....I am in love with you!"

For the first time in her life, Moka was speechless and had nothing rather smart or harsh to say. Well at least her Outer self is jumping for joy and she herself should too but for some reason she couldn't be as enthusiastic as her other self. It was as if something was preventing her from enjoying this moment and her pride began to assert itself.

"I am glad that you think highly of me..."

"I figured as much there was a but in there somewhere!"

"It's not like that Tsukune....it's rather complicated!"

"I know, but I figured I had to try! It's always been like that between you and I even in the beginning. You know I am glad that I met you do you know that? It's been what about a year ago that we first met right?"

"No, it would be officially a year in 3 days...."

"Ah I forgot, sorry!" He said scratching his head. "You know I was so glad to have met you. Not because you were protecting from the monsters before I had power or I was hanging around the most beautiful girl in school or anything shallow like that. Well ok maybe, deep down inside I liked those losers squirming in jealousy whenever we hanged around together...."

"Ya that was rather pathetic of them right?" Moka said smiling. Then she suddenly scowled. "It's nice that we're remembering old times an all but is there a point to all this?"

"Right, I'll get to that eventually, have patience with me. Well anyway, the point is I appreciated you being there in the beginning. You protected me from the others from discovering I was human at the time."

"Well, you're not human now, at least not anymore. You have evolved into something greater! Are you done yet, you're wasting our training time you know!"

"Ok fine, you know what Moka I am mad at you, so there!"

"Ok where did that come from?"

"No matter what I did to put an impression on you, you just ignore it. I asked myself, am I not good enough for you? What do I have to do for you to notice me? I was afraid that you would say harsh like you always did. You know what the hell annoyed me the most though, it's your damn pride. Everything with you always about pride this and pride that, and everything is always takes a back seat just so you can stroke your big ego and satisfy your pride!"

Silence.....

"And another thing, I never asked for you to protect me but I had no choice at the time and you just assumed that a weakling human like me needed your protection! Were you always, like that before you've been sealed up? Then no wonder why they did it!"

"Tsukune, watch what you say..."

"Or what, you're going to beat me up? Is that always your answer to everything? You can tell everyone what you think and impose your will on them but I can't? Rather arrogant of you just because you are a vampire!"

"I warn you..."

"Yes I know, but while we are here being honest and all I might as well spill my guts out to the woman that I love right?" Tsukune said sarcastically. "And the fact that you turned me into a vampire without asking me, who are you to decide for me?"

"You were, fading really quickly at the time and I had to act quickly! If I didn't you and I wouldn't be having this conversation now. Besides, everybody, agreed that they would rather have you alive in some form or fashion than being dead. My Outer self to this day thanks me for my decisive action. And why are you saying all this to me now of all times?"

"It is because, you represented my anger. Anger in myself that I couldn't get into the school that I wanted to go to. Anger in myself for depending on you and the others for protecting me even though I am grateful for it. Anger in myself, that when it was my turn to protect everyone my power was not enough! And Anger in myself for, feeling so inferior to you and my failure to impress you!"

Moka realized that technically Tsukune is still training and she suddenly attacked him. Her eyes widened when her sword suddenly swiped at nothing and she felt him behind her. She then took a swing and again her sword didn't find anyone there at that time either.

"Moka I'm right here!"

She turned around and she saw Tsukune sitting on some rock outcroppings. Seeing to her annoyance, that for some unknown reason he has gained some kind of speed advantage over her, she swung her sword and a massive shock wave made it's way towards him and that area and Tsukune disappeared in a powerful explosion. Again she felt him behind her and to her shock, delight, and annoyance, he dared touched her and slapped her in the butt but disappeared when she retaliated and annihilated the ground behind her.

"TSUKUNE, now you have gone too far! I realized those things that you said to me were for training and perhaps to sort your feelings. But how dare you touch me without my permission!" she shouted blushing.

"I know and I'm sorry! But you seemed to enjoy it!" Tsukune said smirking.

"Oh ya, then why don't you enjoy this!"

She disappeared and when she appeared behind him she swung her sword with all her might, a red aura tracing an arc into the air. An even more massive and powerful explosion swallowed Tsukune whole that traversed the very ceiling of the basement and actually scorched the roof top. Tessai's barrier again held but cracks began to run along everywhere until the first layer of the barrier crumbled into a million points of light and disappeared all together, leaving the 2 layers left. Tessai, hoped that the training will end soon as the battles were putting a strain on his stamina to keep the barriers from breaking apart.

Moka's eyes widened as her attack seemed to have failed saw Tsukune was not harmed in anyway and he nonchalantly blocked her sword with one arm. She disappeared away from him and thought frantically how is that that he is suddenly outclassing her. It annoyed and at the same time intrigued her to no end. She is using half her strength and was winning before but now she could barely catch up to him let alone make even a tiny scratch. Then she has no choice and decided to up the ante a little bit and use 75percent of her strength. She will show Tsukune not underestimate her, training or not! She then closed her eyes braced herself for the cascading and overwhelming power she will possess once she has released it. Moka knows that having that much power would probably destroy her if she is not too careful but she would rather die than to lose to Tsukune! She was readying herself when she felt another presence beside her...

"You have done well Moka-san and I thank you for your participation!"

"I'm not done yet, I haven't used my full power just yet!"

"But that is not necessary Moka-san as Tsukune has passed this latest test and discovered yet again a piece of me! Just watch!"

Moka then felt her sword glow and briefly she saw images and she realized that it was a cascade of Tsukune's memories. In one of them, she saw him bleeding from the deep wounds he has suffered because he stepped in the way from what would have been a fatal blow to her if he didn't intervened. In fact, most of these images were of him sacrificing his person to protect herself and her friends. The rest were of him doing something nice for someone else. The memories came and went and her sword glowed even brighter and began to float into the air and turn into a bright light. The light then made it's way to Tsukune and he welcomed it with open arms as it went to him and disappeared into his being. His zanpakuto then began to suddenly glow and when it stopped, it was a little longer than it was before.

"I see..."

"Oh don't be so disappointed Moka-san. Remember under the rules of my training, once dearest has discovered the weakness that an apparition represented an aspect of himself and he figures it out, it was an automatic win as he finds a something in himself to counteract that negative feeling. Once he discovers this strength of his an apply it, he overcomes this weakness and thus that strength becomes a foundation for his Bankai. So technically you didn't really lose and you need not dig into the well of your power just yet!"

"And the sword that I used?"

"Actually I couldn't believe that you discovered it on accident but that sword was his compassion and sacrifice all rolled into one."

"Yes, I see now and it is all true. He always did, went out of his way for others and if need be he would have sacrificed his life for others however foolish of him it may be!"

"And besides we all benefitted from all this in the end. You more so than others. I'm jealous actually...."

"And what pray tell are you talking about!"

"Why Moka-san, are you still denying the fact that dearest has confessed his undying love to you!"

"I thought that was just a preamble to get all that negative feelings out of the way. It was suppose to be a part of his training....right?"

"Tee-hee Moka-san you are just so cute when you deny things. Yes it is true that all of what he said was a part of his training. However, the part when he said he loved you, that was him pouring his heart to you and that was all real!" Yamazakura said laughing. "I'm so glad he finally had the courage to say the words that I knew all along!"

"Oh hey guys, what are you'll talking about?" Tsukune said walking to them.

"TSUKUNE!!!"

"W-what did I do Moka?"

"For, saying those things to me and touching me without my permission. You should know your place!"

Moka then kicked him with one of her patented kicks in the face and he flew away saying "why me" all the while. The ladies then appeared where would likely land and sure enough he unceremoniously landed head first into the ground but seemed unharmed. He rubbed his head and stayed on the ground for a little while.

"Get up dearest, you are not done with training yet!" Yamazakura said to him.

"Ok fine, so what or who will be my opponent next time?"

"Why it will be me of course!"

"What?"

"Like I said dearest, I will be your next opponent. You better be ready though, because even though I adore you and all, I won't go easy on you!"

to be continued....

A/N...I know I know, what happened to the rest of the gang you ask... I figure I might as well pull a page out of the manga and focus on Tsukune and Moka a little bit....I'll continue what happened to the others on the next chapter....So what do you guys think, I guess in a way that was quite sudden that the events have happened the way that they did but I needed a jolt to get their relationship going along...Wouldn't want Ichigo and Orihime hogging all the romantic spotlight now right....Anyway, read and review as usual and thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it...Again I wanted to get everything put in one chapter but I ended up breaking it into several parts as usual....Oh well, more for me to write I guess...Well cya kiddies next chapter and I don't own anything so there....


	27. Chapter 27

chapter 27

_Soul Society_

Captain-General Yamamoto is in his office sitting at his desk while drinking his tea. He looked at the giant pile of paperwork to his left and then gazed at the ones he finished which was unfortunately was not as high as to his to do list on the left. The old man sighed since he is responsible in keeping the Seireitei running as smoothly as he was able, it was only normal for his workload to be a pain more than anything else. Besides with the Winter War coming really soon, he didn't have the time to do all his paper work that for some reason or another keeps piling up as the months role along. He figured since everything is more or less in place, he should be able to get to about half of them done by the time he goes to bed and provided that there were no distractions. But as fate would have it, a messenger appeared and brought some real bad news with him indeed!

"Captain-General we have a situation in the world of the living!"

"What is this emergency you speak of?"

"Sir, it would seem that a high level Arrancar and his Fraccion has appeared in Karakura Town. It so happened that Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki is at their location and has engaged them as we speak. Lt. Rangiku Matsumoto from the 10th squad has requested their limiters be lifted, some reinforcements, and set a barrier with a 5 mile radius to contain the threat and also to give shelter to all the humans that were in that area! So what are your orders sir?"

"I see...So be it, I declare a state of emergency in the world of the living and hereby grant Lt. Matsumoto's request immediately without further delay!"

"Yes, sir!" And then the messenger disappeared to relay the orders.

Yamamoto then called his Lieutenant to his office and Sasakibe Chōjirō immediately answered his Captain's call and he is appeared in the middle of the old man's office kneeling down. When he signaled the later to rise and be at ease, he then briefed his Lt. of the situation.

"I see...should we also prepare the Seireitei for this emergency as well Sou-taicho?"

"No for now we are safe but it wouldn't hurt if we are prepared. Give the order to have our state of preparedness to level 3!" Yamamoto declared. _"It would seem that I might have to accelerate the plan after all...." _

"Yes, sir and was there anything else?"

"Chōjirō, I leave you in charge of Soul Society until I come back. It seems the situation has spiraled dangerously out of our control and it is time that I seek more allies to help us in this coming war! I will talk with Shinsui and Ukitake to assist you if you need it!"

"But sir, how long will you be gone and I should be accompanying you then and have Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake run the Seireitei while we are gone!"

"No, I have to attend to this matter personally! The ally we are seeking to help the Soul Society has some quirks that only I can address! You will do fine Chōjirō I have my utmost fate in you!"

"But sir..."

" Chōjirō what I am doing must be done and I must go alone. This mission is of vital importance if the Soul Society is to survive and if we want justice served on Aizen, do you understand? If not, then that is an order!"

"Yes, sir! At least tell me where you are going!"

"I am following Capt. Hitsugaya to have a talk with Moka Akashiya. Then when I have convinced her of our cause, she will then take me to their world and I will ask her father to assist us in the war!"

"Do you mean that vampire girl's father is...."

"Yes, he was the very same vampire whom we met so many eons ago. Considering that he is essentially one of the most influential and the most powerful leaders they have in that other world, his assistance will be a blessing and will make our job a little easier, that is hopefully his hatred of humanity won't get in the way! I think I will be able to convince him otherwise and besides he owes me quite a lot of favors after all!"

"I won't be able to talk you out this crazy idea will I?" his Lieutenant asked. "That figures I guess, I've been with you for the last 2000 years I should know by now that once you set on a course you will not deviate from it until it's conclusion!"

"And you should know better not to worry so much!" Yamamoto said. "You know you'll get wrinkles and your hair turn to gray for doing so!" That the old man said with a remarkable strait face. Nonetheless Chojiro snickered at the joke.

"That's fine!" he said sighing. "Just be careful, you know we will all be lost without you if something happened to you!"

"I will do so!" then he sighed.

"What's wrong this time?"

"It's just that I was trying to get my paperwork done and I ended up not doing anything at all today! I know when all this mess is done the papers will be stacked up to the ceiling when I finally have the time to actually sit down and take care of them..."

_Karakura Town-Happy World_

The situation has spiraled from good to bad in quite a hurry. Ichigo, Orihime, and the others having met up in the newly opened amusement park and were having a good time suddenly had to seal off the park, evacuate all the people, and prepare for what could be an all out war ever since an Arrancar and his Fraccion suddenly appeared above the tranquil skies of the city. Their reason for being there has not yet been revealed but Ichigo figured they must be after Moka again although he wasn't sure what they were hanging around up in the sky, doing nothing. Even if that is the case, he believes Moka will not go so willingly and more than likely give them hell if they forced her hand. He knows she will not go down so easily but as for them things look a little grim right now. Indeed, if he had to he probably could defeat about half of them before things get too rough and maybe the others could get rid of the stragglers which would make things easier on all of them until reinforcements arrive, that is if Soul Society can spare them any!

"Rangiku, when do you think all the stuff you requested will take affect? Ichigo asked her. "I would feel a whole lot better if we have more help just in case. You can never be too careful and take things to chance, you know?"

"That's true enough." she replied. "I put in the request about 5 minutes ago. Unfortunately, I haven't gotten the confirmation yet and reinforcements will probably take time in getting here."

"So we are on our own then?"

"Pretty much until I get get confirmation, until then it's up to us to stop them!"

"Swell, that makes me feel a whole lot better Rangiku!"

"Well, I can't help it if Arrancar suddenly pops out of the sky like jack rabbits!"

"Enough, this is serious you guys!" Rukia interrupted. "Ichigo, what are we going to do about all this!"

"Well we really can't do anything until they make a move and we don't know how powerful they are until we fight them. I'll go see what they want and if things get ugly though, I don't want all of you to hold back got it?"

When he finished, he took his badge and jumped out of his body and then jumped to the sky towards the Garganta Gate.

"Ichigo wait! Dammit there he goes that idiot! Alright everyone if I know him he's going to say something idiotic that he will get himself attacked be prepared to support him!" Rukia told the gang. "Lt. Matsumoto when do we expect the barrier to come up?"

"As I said before, I waiting for the go ahead so it might take awhile. That goes for the limiters too!"

To add to an even more worrisome situation, Rukia saw Orihime running back towards them. She wonders what could have happened that she would suddenly come back to the war zone and then she saw Kurumu and Mizore running after her and from the looks from their disheveled appearance, they've been through some very rough situations just to catch up to her.

"Where's Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked frantically.

"Orihime, what are you doing here? Rukia asked her. She looked at Kurumu and said. "I thought Ichigo asked you to get her out of here. What happened?"

"Well, she insisted on coming back so I really couldn't stop her!" the succubus protested.

"Ya and she out smarted Boobie girl here and let her escape!"

"Oh no you can't blame this one me stalker girl, you're as much as fault as I am!"

"But I wasn't the one who got lost and outmaneuvered." Mizore countered. "I got to admit I didn't know Orihime-chan can be so slippery!"

"Why you...wanna fight?"

Sparks flew between the two and Ruby intervened immediately before it could escalate further. Yukari giggling all the while took out her wand just in case she is needed to punish them.

"Ladies, this no time or the place to get into and argument right now." Ruby said. "Settle it AFTER we get through this alive!"

"Well, she started it!" Kurumu pouted.

"Well if you weren't such an air head and paying attention to Orihime-chan, we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

"So says the stalker girl who got outsmarted as much as I did!"

"Yukari if you please!" Ruby said sighing. "Don't hurt them too much though, we still need them to fight!"

Yukari didn't have to be told twice and two small pans out of nowhere fell on the two arguing women's heads, knocking them out silly. While Mizore counted the stars going around her head and Kurumu mumbling about how much she wants smother Tsukune with her pair of assets, the rest of the gang sweat dropped while Yukari couldn't control her fit of giggles and Ruby closed her eyes and shook her head. As if remembering the dire straits they were in, Rangiku was the first person to recover from all her friends' shenanigans and looked at Orihime.

"Orihime this place will soon become a war zone, you should get out of here now!" Rangiku told her.

"But, Kurosaki-kun is out there fighting while, I run away and do nothing!" Orihime protested. "I might not be a fighter but I can help heal everyone. At least let me do that much! You know no matter what you say Rangiku-san, I'm staying!"

"Oh geez, you know Ichigo is going to have a frickin big cow when he sees you here you know that? Rukia said. "You know the reason he sent you away was because he didn't have to worry about protecting you too?"

"I know that but I can serve as inspiration for him too, please Rukia I have to be there for him, I have to be!"

"Rukia, she's not going to budge, so it's better if we just let her stay." Uryu told her. "I'll stay with Kurumu-chan and Mizore-chan and help protect her. Everyone else, prepare to fight and defend yourselves and lend Ichigo a hand."

Before they could prepare themselves a massive explosion as far as the eye could see painted the entire horizon. When the bright light faded and the smoke cleared, they saw Ichigo fighting all the Fraccion, while Grimmjow watched in amusement. They could tell that he is eager to join in the fray but something kept him from doing so. At first, Ichigo seemed to be beating all five but his element of surprise has worn off and they are steadily beating him back. Ichigo is currently, crossing swords with Yylfordt Granz but he suddenly disappeared and Nakeem Greendina tried to cut his head off but Ichigo was able to block it in time. While they struggled for better position, Di Roy Linker, tried to run Ichigo through with his hand. But Ichigo saw through it and he then kicked Nakeem in the stomach that sent him flying while he turned around and caught Di Roy's hand just in time. He couldn't believe it that he would get intercepted so easily and surprise marred his face. But Ichigo wasn't finished and with tremendous strength, he spun him around easily and hurled the Fraccion towards the recovered Nakeem and they both fell and crashed into a building.

Ichigo was too late blocking the overhand smash from Edrad Liones and to Orihime's horror, he fell and crashed into the ground. She realized she was holding her breathe and when she saw that he was ok when the smoke cleared, she blew a sigh of relief. When this grim business is done, she's going to have to give him a good ass chewing about being more careful and to stop being so reckless all the time! Her thoughts were interrupted when she realized that the big man followed up but it would seem that Ichigo was more ready this time and blocked the follow up attack. The ground shook a little as he sank several feet down, smoke and debris begin to rise. Then, suddenly she saw the bad man flying and he went through several structures before crashing and demolishing a house on the other side. But it would seem that Ichigo's luck was running out as all the Fraccion decided to cooperate began to bombard him with attacks. Ichigo did his best to defend himself but alas that was all in vain and he found himself surrounded. As the others looked on, Orihime did her best to be brave and tried to watch the titanic battle unfolding not far above them. They were about to gang up on him when she felt the familiar surge of tremendous power and heard the familiar words...

"BANKAI!!!"

Black energy exploded from the Shinigami that blew Nakeem and Di Roy crashed into another building, went through it and then the ground. The other three stayed in the air but not before they were blown perhaps 100 feet away from Ichigo. They recovered quickly and tried to attack but they were no match for his tremendous lightning speed and one by one they all fell crashing to the ground.

"Ah so that's what he was planning all along..." Rangiku said impressed.

"What do you mean, Rangiku-san, I don't get it." Orihime said puzzled.

"Ya you lost me there too Rangiku-chan." Yukari said.

"Don't you see he's stalling for time..."

"Why would he need to stall time for?" Ruby asked. And then realization dawned on her. "How very clever, Ichigo!"

"Ok you got me so would anybody please tell me what in the world is going on!" Kurumu asked.

"Don't you see, out of all the Shinigami here, he is the only one capable of beating the Fraccion with his full power. Rukia and I, and perhaps The Captain, Renji, and whoever the Soul Society has decided to send here; need to wait for the order to have our limiters removed. He knew that was the case so he went ahead stalled for time until the reinforcements can arrive, the order to lift the limiters, and as an added bonus soften them up for us while he's at it!" Rangiku explained.

"Oh I see...."

"I bet you're proud of how astute your boyfriend is, eh Orihime-chan?" Rangiku teased. She was expecting her to be embarrassed but she was taken aback by her unexpected reaction.

"Of course, I'm proud of him!" Orihime said slightly blushing. "No other girl can say that their boyfriend is a Shinigami part time and is very strong and kicks a lot of Hollow butt!"

"Oh you admit it, so I guess he finally con..." But before Rangiku could complete that sentence. Rukia rushed to her and covered her mouth.

"_Lt., she's not suppose to know that he's to confess to her today, remember!" _

"_Oh ya...my bad...ah hah ha!"_

Again another unexpected reaction.....

"Oh that's right, if it wasn't for those bad men, I would have ended the night with Kurosaki-kun on top of the ferris wheel looking up the horizon while the sun sets and it would have been so romantic and it would have been the perfect place for him to finally confess to me and I would have been the happiest girl in the world. BUT BECAUSE OF THOSE STUPID, UGLY, POO-POO HEADS, MY DATE WITH HIM IS RUINED AND HE ENDED UP NOT CONFESSING AT ALL, DAMMIT!!!"

Rangiku and Rukia hugged in fright as Orihime began to leak out an evil aura. They were further terrified, when their frustrated and upset friend looked at them with an evil eye. Actually this was perhaps the first time that they saw the usually mild mannered and happy Orihime pissed all to hell and it is a sight that they wouldn't want to see ever again nor wish of their bitterst enemies, as long as they live! The rest of the gang sweat dropped while Yukari tried so very hard not to laugh at her friend's misfortune.

"Was there something funny about what I said Yukari-chan?"

"EEEP...no ma'am I humbly apologize, please don't kill me!"

"Orihime-chan, it's ok, there will be other chances for Ichigo to confess to you!" Ruby tried soothed her.

Orihime slowly turned her head, looked at her and glared at her with an evil eye. Ruby, got petrified and hid behind Kurumu and Mizore who in turn tried not to look at her for fear of inciting her wrath on them. The rest of the gang tried to calm her down but it seemed that she will not be denied her right to vent all her pent up frustration. Suddenly Di Roy and Nakeem emerged from the rubble not too far away from them and the two of them saw them and started to move. Rangiku saw them and gave everyone a warning as they attacked the group. While Orihime was fuming and walking back and forth like a caged animal flailing her arms about and cursing all the while, the rest of the gang were fighting the two Fraccion. Orihime was so absorbed being upset that she didn't see Di Roy target her, but to his and everyone's surprise, he missed her as she easily dodged his attack with nary a scratch and actually got passed her instead. He would have attacked her again but Chad reacted quickly and with a devastating right hook sent Di Roy flying to yet another building.

"Chad get her out of here before she gets herself killed!" Rukia told him. "Ichigo would be even more upset and will be 100 times more terrifying if something happened to her!"

"Alright I got it, are you sure you're gonna be alright?"

"Yes, I have the others with me, just go now!" Rukia said to him. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"

As soon as Rukia released her zanpakuto, Chad went up to Orihime and tried to get her attention but failed because she was so self absorbed with her; to put it mildly in his opinion...her drama. She then realized that her friend was trying to get her attention.

"Oh hey Chad what's up?"

"Come on Orihime, we're getting out of here!"

With no warning, Chad grabbed her at the waist and comically tucked her to his side like he's carrying a log and made a run for it. He carried her as about several blocks and stopped for awhile. Uryu, Kurumu, and Mizore followed the two as they have elected to be Orihime's bodyguards. As much as they wanted to fight, they probably would have gotten in Ichigo's way so to minimize his already stressful situation; they decided to get out of the way be less of a target and do something worthwhile and what's more important than to protect the love of his life? However, it would seem their resolve to protect her will be severely tested as Edrad Leones smashed through a wall and met them in the middle of the street. Uryu let several hundred arrows fly but it would seem that they didn't penetrate his uncanny armored skin. Kurumu changed to her Yokai form and flew up in the air and then dived bombed towards the huge man and with her foot long razor sharp claws extended took a powerful swipe that not only made sparks fly when the Fraccion blocked her attack and huge furrows appeared from the ground, arced and then cut a parked car easily like a knife through butter and then an enormous explosion when the claw marks hit the building. She then pulled up as quickly as possible as she was almost caught by Edrad's counter attack. Then it was Mizore's turn and with a swipe of her ice claws, a pillar of ice raced through the ground and froze him solid. They didn't hesitate and ran past him and made it to about the second block when they felt an explosion and sure enough their enemy escaped easily and with no time at all, caught up to them with the use of sonido. They were about to get pulverized when suddenly someone appeared and blocked his attack. Another person apparently was with him but he just leaned on building and waved at everyone to come to his location while the other fought Edrad.

"Yumichika is that you? Uryu asked.

"Why of course, so silly of you to even ask!"

"Oh hey Yumichika, watcha doin? Orihime asked.

"Oh nothing, Captain Zaraki per order of the Captain-General asked Ikkaku and myself to support you guys and we agreed. Speaking of which and who are your other friends, I believe I have never met them before."

"Oh this is Kurumu-chan and the girl with the lollipop is Mizore-chan. They're not from around here and it's a very long story..."

"The Capt. briefed us the details and if you have anymore information we actually have time to discuss it here."

"Wait what about the Arrancar, aren't we going to help Ikkaku?" Uryu said puzzled.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, help him I mean." Yumichika "The reason we volunteered for this little mission is so we can get into a lot of fights and you know how members of squad 11 loves a good fight! Don't worry about it and leave all the fighting to him."

"If you say so..."

_Meanwhile...._

Rangiku and Nakeem clashed swords yet again and so far she couldn't get the upper hand on him no matter what she did. Her powers being sealed is taking a toll on her body and her stamina and if the ban is not lifted soon she was done for. Again she tried to hail Soul Society to see what's the hold up on her request. When she saw an opening, she took it and Nakeem ended up flying through the air and crashing on another building on the other side of the street. Thinking that should be enough time to open a line to Soul Society again to see what's the deal with the request.

"So what's going on out there?" Rangiku asked. "I've put in that request 10 minutes ago, so what's taking so long?"

"_**I'm sorry Lt. Matsumoto, we have a little emergency of our own at this moment!****" **_ the speaker said.

"What do you mean there's an emergency?"

"_**It seems that the Captain-General Yamamoto has disappeared ma'am!"**_

"What the hell do you mean he disappeared!?"

"_**Right now we don't know anymore than you do ma'am!"**_

"_That's great, on top of all this crap, the Capt.-General has to disappear too now of all times? "_

"Keep me posted on his status! As for my request has the Capt.-Gen. issued the order to lift our limiters? This kind of a life and death situation you know!"

"_**We're working on it right now ma'am!"**_

"Well, I don't want to sound pushy or anything but can you please hurry up!?"

Just in time, she was able to block Nakeem's strike, deflected his sword and then kick him again that sent him flying to yet another building. But it would seem the Arrancar was more resilient than she realize when she blocked another attack from him. The longer she fought, the stronger she realized that if the seal will not lift soon then she and her friends were done for! However, she will hold out a little while longer and having distracted herself from concentrating on her fight, she missed an attack from out of nowhere and it was her turn to kiss concrete. Nakeem decided to press the advantage and attacked her from above. Rangiku who was reeling, will not be able to block the attack in time.

"_So this is the end for me huh? Heh, never thought I would be done in the world of the living like this. I'm sorry Captain, I tried my hardest but I failed you!"_

Rangiku Matsumoto waited for the end but when it didn't come, she opened an eye and then another as her mouth dropped in surprise. For right before her was the Capt.-Gen. himself blocking the Arrancar's strike and swatted him like a fly that sent him through several buildings and finally crashed landed on the other side of the park! At first she tried to rub her eyes to see if she was seeing things and when the so called illusion didn't disappear after the 5th time, she made sure he wasn't some kind of impostor!

"Captain-General Yamamoto is that really you?"

"Why if it isn't Lt. Matsumoto from squad 10!" the old man said lightly. "It seem that I have come in time or you would surely be gravely injured. Close your mouth Lieutenant, that's very unlady like of you!"

"Sir, what are you doing in the world of the living?" Rangiku asked. "Aren't you in the middle of fortifying the Seireitei?"

"I had business with Moka Akashiya and her father that could not wait!" Yamamoto told her. "I had Chojiro in charge in my absence!"

"Oh I see...Oh by the way Capt.-Gen. did you ever got around to granting my request earlier?"

"Actually I ordered that all your requests be granted, that was the first order of business that I took care of before I left. So your limiters have not been lifted yet I take it?"

"No, sir. I've been bugging Central Command about it every minute!"

"Sigh, hand me your communicator Lt. I will talk to them!"

After a few words from the Capt.-Gen. all the requests were immediately granted. Although with some slight modifications. The barrier still will go up over the park but with everyone separated, all the Shinigami that were currently fighting will have a barrier put up within their current location. In a way, that sort of got on Rangiku's nerves because here she was trying to get them to do something and nothing happened and a few words from the old man suddenly got things rolling along. She swears somebody has to do something with all the red tape that boggles business in Soul Society. In certain life or death situations things has to get done quickly and in an emergency certain orders have to take priority over the morass of stupid paper work! Oh well, at least everything should be alright now. She then looked to her right and a huge plume of smoke exploded not far where Nakeem crashed. She prepared herself to fight, confident that she won't get beaten this time now that she doesn't need to hold back and is fully authorized to use full force. But it would seem the Capt.-Gen. had other ideas and gently motioned for her to sheathe her sword. She quizzically looked at her superior, her eyes asking why.

"Step back Lt. and let me handle this. I am well aware that you are capable of beating him now but I would like to test how powerful these Arrancar really are for myself. Besides, after months sitting down in my office doing paper work, it is really nice to move around and get the circulation going besides I needed the light exercise you know!"

"_Is he joking, he'd incinerate the guy in 5 seconds flat and he probably won't have to unsheathe Ryujin Jakka at all!" _Rangiku said to herself. "Uh sure, Capt.-Gen. be my guest!"

_In another part of town....(Long before the limiters have been lifted)_

Shawlong Kufang was lying down with a lot of debris on top of him as he totaled a building when he went down earlier from the force of Ichigo Kurosaki's attack. He couldn't believe how strong that Shinigami was, the opposite what Ulquiorra has reported back in Hueco Mundo! Still he couldn't believe that they were blown away so easily and it cuts through his pride that it happened to himself and his fellow Fraccion and that is unacceptable! Hopefully the others are alright and he senses that they are because he can still feel their spiritual pressure although it was scattered all over the place. Still his fellows shouldn't be having too much trouble with those pesky Shinigami and they shouldn't they are Arrancar after all!

With great strength he stood up and lifted the rubble that buried him and immediately senses a strong spiritual pressure not far from him. A gate appeared not far away from him and a young boy with silver hair emerged. At first the said boy was surprised when he emerged from the debris but his surprise only lasted a second before his expression changed to surprise, to caution immediately. The boy looked at him, cooly assessed the situation and his surroundings with a practiced eye, his right hand never leaving the pommel of his zanpakuto.

"Who are you and what are you doing here, Arrancar?_"_ the boy demanded.

"My name is Shawlong Kufang. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez has ordered to kill anyone here with even the slightest spiritual pressure and that is all!"

"I see well I can't let you do whatever you want now can I?"

"We shall see if you can stop me or not!"

With that said, they both disappeared and when their respective blades clashed a bright light exploded leaving shattered glass from the massive shockwave that occurred.....

_Meanwhile at Urahara's shop....._

Renji, couldn't believe he was having trouble with his opponent. No matter what he did he couldn't even get a clean hit. In the end he used Bankai but even then he couldn't even catch him let alone hit him. It's as if his zanpakuto was trapped in molasses and moving in slow motion. He has sustained some injuries already and if those limiters aren't lifted then he would be done for and all the people in the shop will be in danger and he can't let that happen on his watch! Then suddenly Ururu came out of the house and he couldn't understand why she would rush out of the shop at a time like this. He then looked at her somewhat blank stare and with amazing speed, she was up in the air and kicked Yylfordt Granz that sent him flying into the air and then she disappeared and quite suddenly she had him by the throat with an iron grip that arrancar could not break.

"You are an enemy....a danger to us...and enemies....must be...exterminated!!!"

With no indication of any remorse or conscious thought, Ururu began punching him with devastating punch whose power could be felt down below the training ground. His counter attack failed and Ururu swiftly somersaulted, slid a couple of feet and then stopped and looked at him with her soulless blank eyes.

"Damn you, damn you, DAMN YOU!" he shouted. "TRYING TO MAKE A FOOL OF ME! I'LL KILL YOU! SKEWER HER DEL TORO!!!"

An explosion of power blanketed the night sky and Ururu just stood there while the smoke began to dissipate. However, she didn't see the lighting fast attack and what seemed to be a horn that skewered her strait through. She began to weaken until Jinta took her and bashed Yylfordt on the head with his trusty mace with all his might but it didn't seem to have affected him at all! With another swift and lightning counter using his horns, the arrancar planned on doing the same thing to the young boy but Renji was fast enough to block the fatal assault!

"What are you waiting for?" Renji asked him. "Go take her and get the hell out of here!"

"O-okay!" And with the fatally injured Ururu in tow, Jinta retreated from the battlefield.

"And how are you going to stop me...brother?"

With astonishing power, the horn that Hihio Zabimaru blocked broke through it's defenses and hit Renji that sent him flying through the air and then crashing to the ground not far from Urahara's Shop. Looking triumphant, Yylfordt stood before him and said.

"In this final moment I will give you the honor of knowing my name, brother!" he said. "I am numero quince Yylfordt Grantz!"

He then almost missed the powerful lightning quick attack and quickly used Sonido to get away. However, the wall that was behind him was no longer there and he looked around quickly to see who would dare attack him this way! Renji looked at who his rescuer was and he wasn't quite surprised that she would get her hands dirty in this mess somehow!

"Renji are you ok?"

"Ya, I'm fine Moka-san, the only thing that's hurting is this big bump on my head and my pride as a Shinigami!"

"It's quite alright, we win some and we lose some!" Moka said to him. "I was wondering what the hell was all the racket above! After that first tremor that we felt underground; I decided to go up and see what going on and that's when I saw you flying towards the ground and that's when I decided to make my move!"

"So Tsukune is still training?"

"Yes and he is almost done, I came up here to make sure no one interrupts his precious training!" Moka then glared at Yylfordt. "And anyone who does will have to answer to me!"

"I was afraid you were going to say that!"

"And who is she that you would feel at ease brother, remember you still have to stop me!"

"Renji will be sitting this one out!" Moka gave him a look that quieted his attempt to protest. "It is only fitting to introduce myself then. My name is Moka Akashiya and I will be your next opponent!"

_Meanwhile....._

As soon as Chad and the others with Orihime in tow left the area, Rukia released her zanpakuto and didn't waste her time playing around and shunpoed towards Di Roy while Yukari, Ruby, and Kokoa looked on with interest although they brandished all their weapons out just in case she needed help. The surprised Di Roy only looked in wonder as the Shinigami completed her attack...

"Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!"

As she said those words she slashed her sword horizontally and the ground began to emit an eerie white glow. Within the confines of it's sphere of influence, ice began to form slowly and then rapidly that it almost caught him effectively trapping him but Di Roy thinking that the ice wouldn't be able to reach him, he jumped 25 feet into the air and taunted Rukia.

"Is that the best you could do?" Di Roy asked her. "You really can't get anybody if I'm up in the air now can you. That's a good thing coz I have always been home up in the air, so come and get me if you can!"

"Let me tell you something, just because you're up in the air doesn't mean you're safe up there! It is true Sode no Shirayuki freezes the ground but that's not all it can do. Not only does it freezes the ground, it also freezes anything within it the confines of it's circle! So good by Arrancar and good riddance!

Indeed the ice began to form and rapidly climbed up into the air and freezing the space within the circle. It caught Di Roy off guard and got trapped in a solid block of ice and continue to freeze until it stopped way over 400 feet into the air. Then suddenly it collapsed and the column of massive ice began to break and then fall apart, killing Di Roy instantly. As soon as his spiritual pressure disappeared, they saw and felt a massive explosion about 50 yards in front of them. Ichigo it seemed was not faring well with the Espada and he came crashing down decimating the whole intersection. Then they felt an ominous suffocating spiritual pressure strong enough to make them sick to their stomachs. Up above the night sky floating not far from them was Grimmjow. From the looks from his expression he was non too pleased that Di Roy is dead.

"I can't believe that you punks killed Di Roy!" he said scowling. "But he was the weakest out of all of the Fraccion anyway! So who among your little group is the strongest?"

Suddenly his hand impaled Rukia. She looked at his grinning face and she began to lose consciousness.

"Well it's definitely not you!"

He used sonido as one of Ruby's wing spears rapidly rained down the sky. He then reappeared suddenly behind her viciously kicked her from behind. At the last moment, she was able to wrapped herself with her wings and cast barrier spell on herself before she crashed to the ground and completely demolishing a house! While he looked on, he was caught off guard when he felt a strong binding spell cast on him and he began to fall to the ground. He then saw a massive sheet of ice coming towards him and with an explosion, Grimmjow found himself frozen and incased in solid ice. Yukari knowing full well that Rukia's ice prison won't hold him as cracks begin to crisscross it's smooth surface, cast her giant pan spell and it dropped with devastating effect as it seemingly crushed Grimmjow underneath it's heavy weight. Rukia took some deep breaths and focused her mind to ease the very painful wound she sustained from the Espada. She still couldn't believe she survive that little brush with death as she used Sode no Shirayuki's ablilities to essentially make a clone of herself and shunpoed to safety. However, she didn't escape cleanly and she was still injured nonetheless. She used a healing kido while she had the time to do so but it was not to be as she sensed someone behind her. Her eyes widened in surprise and to top of the sensory overload she sensed a powerful aura and she suddenly saw Ichigo beside her...

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!!"

An enormous black explosion swallowed Grimmjow seemingly whole. A tremendous shockwave relentlessly tore through the street like a raging tornado tearing the entire street, destroying parts of houses, blowing shingles away, breaking windows in rapid succession, and blowing anything that wasn't bolted down or was heavy enough to withstand the onslaught! He then took Rukia gently by the waist and shunpoed to safety as far away from the chaos as possible. Ichigo knew that attack probably didn't do anything but singe his nose hairs because he still sense the powerful spiritual pressure on ground zero. Seeing that she is at one piece, Ichigo looked around and saw the damage that this Espada has wrought through his city and to his friends. He blew a sigh of relief as one by one they slowly but surely got up shakily but at least they were alive.

"You alright shrimp?"

"Of course I'm alright, I just narrowly escaped from being turned into a shish-ka-bob!" Rukia said in annoyance.

But suddenly she collapsed and then he saw the severe injury that she sustained. His eyes then hardened and his resolve solidified more so. Yukari and the others were at his side immediately and he gave the fragile Rukia to her. Ruby and Yukari then worked together to try and save Rukia's life. With his head, bowed down, he stood up and walked about 5 feet and stopped. Ruby and Yukari looked at him and they could sense his outrage, anger, and the enormous power that suddenly seem to come alive from the the Substitute Shinigami.

"Ichigo, are you ok?" Ruby said with concern.

"She'll be alright Ichigo, she just collapsed from the loss of blood." Yukari told him. "Rukia-chan is very strong so she should recover easily!"

"I'm sorry..."

"For what Ichigo?"

"I'm sorry for getting you girls involved in all this mess!"

"It's alright Ichigo, we all chose fight and you know that!" Yukari told him. "It's not like you put a gun on our heads and demanded as to fight. Moka-chan, Tsukune,Kurumu-chan, Mizore-chan, Yukari-chan and myself all chose stand by your side and fight!" Ruby assured him.

"So don't worry about us and focus on defeating that jerk!"

"I'm so sorry..." Ichigo told them. "I thought that I didn't need to use it, that my Bankai was enough but I was wrong and you'll paid for it. But that will be the last time that he will hurt you girls because.....

An enormous black power exploded from Ichigo and the girls had to do their best not to get blown away. They all felt the seemingly enormous power that came forth from the Substitute Shinigami. No matter how many times they witness how Ichigo who is an ordinary human who happened to be moon lighting as a Shinigami; they still can still feel wonder and awe how powerful their friend has become. When the smoke cleared, they saw Ichigo standing inside a 4 foot crater looking at them with his eerie and menacing, glowing yellow eyes.

"**Because this time I won't hold back anymore**!"

to be continued....

A/N-Sorry for the delay, I wanted to get another chapter in before this month is up but due to unforeseen circumstances beyond my control, I was only able to publish one...And yes before anybody had a hissy fit about that clone thing Rukia just did is not a part of her powers but I would have to disagree because I believe her powers are flexible enough to be able to do that and besides as you can see I took some certain liberties with that part of the bleach story arc....And speaking of which I think this story arc is way taking too long but gotta endure it I guess...The next chapter should come back to Tsukune and Moka and if things fall into place, Tsukune will learn bankai and I'm looking forward to writing it...I see about two more chapters in this story arc until we return to Yokai Academy where things should pick up real quick...Well what do you guys think, read and review as usual and I'll cya kiddies next chapter...Hope you'll had a great X'mas and Happy early New Year


	28. Chapter 28

chapter 28

_Karakura Town-Urahara's Shop basement_

"Well dearest are you ready?" Yamazakura asked him. "I hearts you and all that but I'm not going to go easy on you know!"

"Yes, I know and I wouldn't have it any other way." Tsukune told her. "I'll make you submit to me or die trying!"

"Ooh, dearest I didn't know you're such a dirty old man!" The zanpakuto spirit teased. "That coming out of you sounds so kinky!"

"Ha ha very funny and you know me well enough that's not what I meant!" he said blushing. Then he whispered to her. "_Stop insinuating stuff, you know who is still here you know!"_

"_Oh you mean Moka-san? Oh dearest don't be such a prude, you are my master and how we talk to each other is none of her bee's wax! _

_"I know that! It's fine if it's just the two of us but doing our usual banter in front of Moka is not a good thing. You know she has a very bad temper if she feels that her pride got trampled upon somehow, will do anything to save face and avenge a perceived slight or grievance. For your sake and my health, we have to behave in front of our vampire princess or it's my hide she's going to carve up and then hang me out to dry you know!_"

"_No fair why do we have to walk egg shells around her for_?" the zanpakuto spirit pouted. "_It's not like we're married to her or anything!_"

"_Well, hopefully I'm going to have to rectify that situation someday now will I_?"

"_Why dearest, you love her that much that you think she is the one_!"

"_No comment_...."

"_Aww, you're such a party pooper dearest_!" Yamazakura protested. "_You can trust me with this vital information right?_"

"Tsukune is there something wrong that you haven't started yet?" Moka asked him curiously. "And why are you whispering? Are you hiding something perhaps?"

"Nothing Moka, just talking with Yamazakura that's all."

"Well, I recommend that you start already!" the vampire said. "From what Yuroichi-san tells me, she's at the end of her limits. So I suggest that you wrap this up or train for a second day."

"Yes, ma'am, I'm on it!"

"_Damn, curse those vampire ears of hers_!" Tsukune said to himself. Then he turned to his zanpakuto spirit "Well my lovely, are you ready? It's seems that our princess is getting impatient with us as usual!"

"So it would seem...Still you are going to tell me about that something right, right?

"If it makes you feel better I will. But until then, you're going to have to be patient, deal?"

"Well, you better!"

"Yes, lovely I will, now let's get this training over with. Even I'm getting tired and probably won't last long if this keeps on dragging any longer."

Meanwhile....

Moka looked rather annoyed to say the least. Not only did she feel she lost face fighting Tsukune the last time, he is taking his sweet time messing around and talking with his zanpakuto spirit instead of continuing his training. Although Yamazakura-san assured her because of the rules of the match, she technically didn't lose, the vampire can't help feeling that she got cheated somehow and got the short end of the stick. Her extreme pride of the supreme power of the vampire has been slighted in her eyes and no matter what she did to suppress these feelings of anger and resentment failed in misery. Moka finds herself, internally criticizing and nitpicking every little thing that Tsukune is doing especially when he is having these conversations with Yamazakura-san. It's not that she doesn't like her communicating with him, it's the fact that the zanpakuto spirit is so familiar and so close to him and that is what she doesn't like.

"_Arah, are you jealous of Yamazakura-san, Ura-chan_?"

"_HELL NO, and where the hell did you get that idea_?" Inner Moka said vehemently blushing.

"_I know, I'm a little jealous too that Yamazakura-san knows Tsukune so well_." Outer Moka admitted. "_But it's only natural, she is after all_...."

"_A reflection of himself I know_...." Inner Moka said. "_And I understand that but_...."

"_But what Ura-chan_?"

"_Does she have to be all over him like that...like they're some kind of lovers or something_?" Inner Moka told her Outer self.

They then witnessed a rather embarrassing sight when Yamazakura suddenly cornered a retreating Tsukune and when he turned around to react and to brace for an attack, his face got smothered in her rather well endowed breasts instead and then she just grabbed him and held him there for quite awhile. Not only did Tsukune fell for that trap, he was also guilty of the fact that he really wasn't fighting to get away from her. It irritated Moka to no end as a beginnings of a tick mark marred her forehead. She then looked down on her own assets as if to compare and she was shocked that Yamazakura-san is probably two cups bigger than her! Not only did that fact made her even more irritable, the tick mark on her forehead began to contract and it began to throb so much that it gave her a headache. But then she realized what she had said earlier and she suddenly turned red in embarrassment, coughed as if to clear her throat, quickly recovered and said.

"_Not that I care or anything_...."

"_Oh, Ura-chan, there you go again being stubborn_!" her Outer self chided.

"_Well aren't you annoyed that she's all over him like tha_t?"

"_Very annoyed Ura-chan but I think that it's their way of loosening up and I trust Tsukune that he wouldn't do anything inappropriate because he is after all a gentleman!"  
_  
"_Well that's true....I think I should go out for some air and clear my head_." Inner Moka said.

She then looked at the two and got irked even more when Tsukune tripped and Yamazakura stopped to give him a hand but then the falling Tsukune took her with him. He then twisted so that she wouldn't get hurt but when they fell to the ground the zanpakuto spirit ended up sitting on Tsukune's face, his hands comically going up and down and Yamazakura giggling and blushing for some reason. Inner Moka has never in her life been so embarrassed that she turned several shades of crimson. Her Outer self turned red as well but it seemed she's taking it very well...a very bad omen indeed! In order to head off any kind reaction from her usually shy other half, she decided that its better to say something to Tsukune now before her Outer self does anything rash.

"Tsukune if you don't stop messing around, I'm going to make your life miserable when this training is done when you start my training regiment do you hear me!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Annoyed beyond words, Moka turned around and left stomping her feet and went up the stairs. Yoruichi saw the whole thing and snickered at her expense but Moka ignored her. Halfway up the stairs, she felt a devastating detonation and she turned around and looked briefly down. She then saw a large plume of smoke and the two combatants simultaneously emerged from the smoke moving backwards and then quickly dashed forward and then huge shockwave that almost blew the feet from under her finally reached her position. Satisfied that he's finally serious about training she continued up the stairs and then felt another tremor powerful enough that the whole basement started to shake. Thinking that it was coming from the two down below she thought nothing of it and she then went directly to the rest room. She looked herself in the mirror, washed her face with some cold water and suddenly she felt another powerful tremor that shook the entire shop. Moka knew it didn't come from downstairs but more likely outside. She then left the rest room curious at what is going on and she then saw Urahara emerging from his room.

"You felt that didn't you Moka-san?"

"Yes, but it's not coming from the basement, it's more like it came from the outside."

"With the barriers that we put up around the shop it's surprising that we even felt that." the shop keeper said. "I wonder what's going on?"

"Don't bother Urahara-san, I'll go out and see and then take care of it if it's a problem."

"Are you sure, there is a high possibility that it might be an Arrancar judging from the spiritual pressure. It might just be some kind of trap to lure you out, you know."

"Chi...as if an Arrancar will ever defeat a vampire!" Moka replied. "Besides I was planning on getting some fresh air anyway and if it so happened that I get to crush an enemy along the way so much the better! And besides, Tsukune is still training and I will not tolerate anyone who rudely interrupts him!"

She then turned around and quickly made her way to the door. She then sensed a powerful yoki spike through the roof and hurried outside. She saw Renji almost on the verge of collapse as she saw him crashing down the ground and what seemed to be a man that looked like a bull about to skewer him with those nasty looking horns. Without thinking she disappeared and attacked the Arrancar head on thinking that she was going too fast for him to evade but to her surprise and annoyance, he disappeared and her kick ended up leveling and entire wall instead.

"_Dammit I missed! If he is fast enough to evade me then he is an enemy that is not to be underestimated_!" She then turned around to the Shinigami and asked him.

"Renji, you ok?"

"It's quite alright, we win some and we lose some!" Moka said to him. "I was wondering what the hell was all the racket above! After that first tremor that we felt underground; I decided to go up and see what going on and that's when I saw you flying towards the ground and that's when I decided to make my move!"

"So Tsukune is still training?"

"Yes and he is almost done, I came up here to make sure no one interrupts his precious training!" Moka then glared at Yylfordt. "And anyone who does will have to answer to me!"

"I was afraid you were going to say that!"

"And who is she that you would feel at ease brother, remember you still have to stop me!"

"Renji will be sitting this one out!" Moka gave him a look that quieted his attempt to protest. "It is only fitting to introduce myself then. My name is Moka Akashiya and I will be your next opponent!"

Meanwhile back at the basement....

Tsukune's journey towards achieving has come to an end...well almost. All he has to do now is to defeat Yamazakura, make her submit to him, figure out what aspect of him she represents, and it would be all over. However, when he asked her not to hold back she resisted at first. The first couple of minutes of the match ended up with the two of them on the ground in some very compromising positions. At first he didn't mind because his zanpakuto spirit is very playful and the little games that she plays sometimes makes him feel at ease. But when his head suddenly suffocated in her very ample and buxom assets for well the 5th time that day, well it would seem that it was time for them to start already and get this training over with or he's never gonna get anywhere. Besides, their little shenanigans and horseplay seemed to have upset Moka for some reason and he got yelled at for all his trouble too. Yamazakura who was sitting on her master's face saw Moka leaving the basement. She then moved and sat on his chest and said.

"Look dearest, it would seem that Moka-san is upset about something and is leaving." Yamazakura said. "I wonder what could have bothered her so much....hmm."

"Well, it's kind of obvious, we were playing around too much and you we're sitting on my face you know!" Tsukune told her. "I told you she's I don't know, uptight about that kind of thing."

"What she was upset about little ol' me?" she said feigning innocence. "I have you know that I am a very good zanpakuto spirit dearest!"

"Well she didn't seem to think so but you know lovely I think it's time that we get this training over with don't you?"

"Aww you're such a party pooper dearest!" Yamazakura said pouting. "But I guess you're right, we have played enough already!"

"Come on lovely don't be like that, you of all people know why I'm doing this right?"

"Ya....I guess!" she said. She then stood up helped him up and turned around walked a couple of steps from him. Tsukune's brow lifted a little bit but thought nothing of it....

"Fine, once I learn bankai we can play as much as you want ok?" Tsukune said. "Besides you're gonna have to teach me some new tricks once I achieve it right?"

"You're talking as if you have won me already...dearest."

"No my lovely I'm not talking as if I've won." Tsukune said confidently. "Because I did win...you're the one who just doesn't know yet."

"I'm proud of the fact that you are finally showing me some backbone dearest!" Yamazakura told him. "Then, shall we test the truth of your words then?"

Without preamble or any indication of any movement, Yamazakura attacked and as their sword's met an explosion occurred. Right before the detonation, he used shunpo and retreated backwards. He emerged from the smoke and quickly circled around the large plume and when he saw her, he accelerated and their swords clashed yet again causing the very ground beneath them to crumble and causing a massive shockwave. Tsukune thought about it and he could have sworn that the technique she use was Juuman Semishigure Jinsoku (Rapid hundred thousand cricket chirping outburst). Since they were face to face with their swords crossed, he though to ask her.

"Was that a Juuman you used back there?" Tsukune asked. "Never knew that you can unleash it like that."

"Why yes, dearest that was a Juuman and as you can see...."

She then pushed him away with a single swipe of her sword sending him sliding backwards, surprising Tsukune of her brute strength. While he tried to control his slide, Yamazakura simply slashed her sword horizontally and an enormous explosion suddenly erupted when she finished her swing. To Tsukune's horror and fascination, it was the most powerful and largest Juuman that he has ever seen. He never expected the technique could even do that nor could it be upgraded the way Yamazakura has demonstrated and he can't hope to shunpo to safety nor try to escape in the air as the seeming enormous blast of energy quickly is catching up to him. Without thinking he used Juuman Semishigure and seeming endless explosions shaped like columns raced it's way towards the gigantic wave of energy. But it would seem to be futile as the blast swallowed his attack before it could detonate. With the blast nearing him dangerously, he released a Jinsoku of his own and a catastrophic explosion occurred that destroyed almost 2/3 of basement and with it's enormous power, a layer of the barrier that protected the shop and the outside world from this very predicament, crumbled completely and the layer beneath it began to crack from the strain and the power of the explosion. Tsukune put enough power into that attack that stopped the rampaging beam attack and shunpo to safety. He then stiffened as he felt someone hugged him from behind and she whispered in his ear.

"_That it is very versatile and very powerful in it's ultimate form_."

"I see, I guess there are more things for me to learn from you then, eh Yamazakura-sensei..."

"That's right, Yamazakura-sensei has a lot of more tricks up her sleeve dearest." she told him. "I'm not just a one trick pony you know."

"Of course not but shall we continue?" Tsukune asked her.

"Sigh, when did you ever become such a stick in the mud dearest?" Yamazakura complained. "Well let's continue then...."

The zanpakuto spirit gave him a push that sent him flying and again Tsukune is amazed at how Yamazakura is so strong that she didn't look like she was using any effort at all. He then let his feet down and he slid a couple of feet, kicking up plumes of dust upwards and gouging huge furrows on the ground. When he stopped, he sensed her coming so to stop her in her tracks he trust his sword forward and a blade like form made of crimson spiritual pressure rapidly exploded about 65 feet in front of him causing the ground in its path to crumble and making a shallow half pipe hole about 5 feet deep. Tsukune was not surprised that the Crimson Strike would have a power output that it never had before training for Bankai. Because it seemed that with every hour that he spent training and fighting Yamazakura's conjured up clones of friends, enemies, and of course Moka; he felt something within him change every time he defeated an opponent. He felt stronger, faster, a little more durable, and his fighting instincts improve. So how much more powerful can he be if he achieve Bankai? As far as he's concerned as long as this power help with his desire to protect the others, then it doesn't matter if the improvement is incremental or exponential.

When the power dissipated, it didn't register that Yamazakura was now standing at the tip of his sword. His eyes widened because either she's getting lighter or he has become that strong. It didn't look like she was having trouble keeping her balance and when she smiled at him, that was the signal for him to move his whole body backward without thinking while at the same time she flipped backwards as well. As the zanpakuto spirit somersaulted backwards she threw a kick which she missed but as she completed her flip, her sword arm move while she somersaulted and she used a Crimson Strike of her own. Five seconds before what happened, Tsukune knew that she was up to something and his body retreated backwards long before the technique gouged a 10 foot gash on the ground and the rest of the energy going in a wide semi circle that easily cleared the ceiling of the basement and had enough bite to it that it left a similar 10 foot gash on it's surface.

Tsukune couldn't believe the Crimson Strike could be improved nor it's power has become frightening as well. Blood begins to drip from a shallow wound running vertical from his tummy to his chest. If he he didn't move any sooner than he did, he probably wouldn't be standing now because he would have been cleave in two! Now that he thinks about it, he never really used the move to finish off opponents. He used it more as a way to keep them off guard because he can use it anytime and anywhere because the technique's versatile nature. It's not at all surprising to him given that Yamazakura holds perhaps the strongest piece of his soul that will complete the necessary ingredients that will complete his Bankai. Now he has to figure out what it is but so far he was not given any clues yet. In fact, he has yet to feel any kind of any negative emotion that has plagued him during his past matches. Perhaps he is already succumbed to it's effects but didn't know it yet. So it would be better for him to keep on his toes just in case.

Tsukune then sensed someone behind him and he twisted quickly enough to intercept an attack from behind. He then grabbed his sword with is left hand and unleashed another Crimson Strike. The wide energy arc that it caused traveled far and easily cleaved a hill in two but it would seem she jumped up in the air and flipped over him. Tsukune then used shunpo to intercept her and again their swords clashed. They had a couple of lightning quick exchanges before she disappeared and appear sitting on a piece of rock. He followed up and his sword was nonchalantly blocked one handed. He then tried to find some kind of opening but her defense was surprisingly very sound.

"Lovely, I thought that we were going to take this seriously?"

"Oh we are dearest, I'm just resting up a little bit."

"I want you to stop holding back on me." Tsukune told her. "I already knew you were playing around when I missed you at point blank range."

"Oh so you found me out...my bad!" Yamazakura said while she stuck out her tongue and playfully hit herself in the head.

"Yamazakura I want you to stop messing around and don't hold back on me, please!"

The zanpakuto spirit in all the times that she has known dearest that he has never used her full name to address her. It was either Moka-san or his latest pet name for her: lovely, and she never really thought nothing of it. But when she heard him call her name, it made her excited and sad at the same time. The honest and earnest passion in his eyes to improve to protect his friends and to protect the one that he loves the most could be easily read like an open book. She sighed perhaps it probably is her fault that she's taking it easy on him. She felt that she needed to take her time to mold him into the best Shinigami that she knows that he is capable of, and if she had to baby him a little bit and take things slow then so be it! But as they trained and got to know each other, she realized that Tsukune has absorbed what she has taught him far more rapidly than she thought possible. His desire to learn Bankai, only demonstrates his insatiable thirst for knowledge. Maybe he is ready and it is time for her to let him go.

_"My how they all grow up so fast_!" she told herself. "Alright dearest, I will do as you ask but I want to ask are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I wouldn't know if I don't try!"

"Then so be it!" she sighed. "By the time I am done with you you will know despair! But I still hearts you so...."

"I know...."

Then Tsukune coughed up blood and looked down and the tip of her sword is sticking out from his chest but for some reason it was coming from behind but that's impossible because he is looking at her right now and her sword is right in front of him. So how can she attack him from behind when she is right here before his eyes? He looked at her and he is puzzled and surprised that she is shedding tears. She move her sword slightly and the blade sticking out of him retreated and disappeared.

"W-why are you c-crying lovely?" Tsukune asked her while he wiped away her tears.

"Because you told me not to hold back anymore!" she sniffed. "And not holding back to me at least is the same as killing you!"

"Technically I already died twice but circumstances always seem to work themselves out and I end up surviving." he told her. "Third times the charm as they always say."

"B-but I-I c-can't...." she said. "I c-can't do it! You have suffered so much already..."

"So was Inverse Moka right then?" Tsukune asked her. "Is she right that you are weak and I should have used her power instead?"

"HELL NO!!!" Yamazakura said vehemently. "Why are you mentioning that needy little bitch for? That's a real low blow to a girl's pride dearest!"

"Then show me that she was wrong and show me what my Yamazakura can do!"

Perhaps the jab on her pride using Inverse Moka was a little too much but his use of a little reverse psychology seemed to have lifted her mood and she then attacked him seriously for the first time that day. Whatever hesitations and hang ups she had, before mentioning the name is gone now. Her beautiful face, marred with a scowl unlike her usually happy and playful demeanor. All too soon, he suddenly felt a wrenching feeling that made him want to vomit but he ignored it because he was too busy trying to stay alive from Yamazakura's furious and unrelenting attacks. Their swords clashed again and again and every time he tried to block, his hands would temporarily go numb from the powerful strikes that would literally lift him in the air, drive him 4 feet on the ground, push him 8 feet or even more, in every direction. With each passing moment that they fought, Yamazakura's attacks didn't relent nor she tried to take a break. Her only purpose was to break his defense and have her sword bite into his flesh and render him asunder. It's as if a demon has possessed her as she didn't have any traces of the playful spirit he knew. No matter what he tried he couldn't mount some kind of counter attack or retreat far away so that he could take a breather as he is at the last legs and his strength will give out any moment. But he didn't give up because he couldn't afford to do so. Tsukune knows that her change of demeanor is a sign that something big will happen and soon. He just needed to figure out what the hell it was or he will be mince meat if he didn't turn things around quickly.

Yamazakura furiously wailed on her master's sword. Without rhyme nor reason, she slashed and pounded him with mindless abandon. Whatever, demon that possessed her, she just kept on attacking until she breaks his defense but it would seem that he is holding up very well. Suddenly Tsukune parried a powerful downward strike and he was able to kick her away from him but not before she slashed down in the air and missed but quite suddenly a phantom blade appeared out of nowhere and slashed him horizontally which Tsukune blocked just in time but again he was pushed back quite a ways as he kicked up smoke trying to come to a stop. Moka then shunpo behind him but he was too late and he got slashed diagonally in the back and copious amounts of blood sprayed everywhere. The only reprieve he got was the fact that he leaned forward just in time which reduced the attack's strength in half. He then countered when he suddenly spun around and used a Crimson Strike to get her of his hair temporarily so he can take a break for a few seconds. For some reason it worked and she blocked the entire energy arc about 79 feet tall, 12 feet in length and 3 in. across and the technique drove her to ground. Taking advantage of her little predicament, he shunpo towards her and unleashed a Juuman and about a half a mile disappeared in fire and smoke as the devastating blast engulfed Yamazakura's entire body. The blast again easily reached the ceiling of the basement, scorching it's surface before it made the familiar 45 degree turn.

Again he used shunpo to get away from the blast radius only to be attacked as soon as he reappeared. He is astonished that with all the juice he put into that attack earlier would have at least slowed her down from some kind of injury. But it would seem it was not the case as she is moving as if nothing happened and the only thing that was out of the ordinary was the fact that her modified version of Yokai Academy's school uniform was in disarray and in tatters. In fact, it couldn't be called a uniform anymore as it barely held itself together and it showed some of parts of her bra and underwear. He held his nose for a bit to prevent a nosebleed but it bled all the same as she inadvertently flashed her underwear when she tried to kick him which connected with a sickening crunch and he was sent flying towards a hill and ground it to smithereens. He got up slowly and barely stood up again. He felt his legs wobble and felt like jelly. His Shinigami uniform was in tatters and he was bleeding from the numerous slashes all across his body. A cut above his right eye bled freely and dripped down his face.

"Ok Tsukune think, what aspect of yourself she represents!"

Tsukune noticed that she walked slowly as if stalking him like some kind of helpless prey. He couldn't see her face as she was looking down but then she finally looked at him and he was surprised it was devoid of emotion and her beautiful and flawless face was contorted in a grotesque scowl and her whole body was stiff unlike her usual graceful, elegant, and sensuous strut that she does just to get a rise out of him and to tease him relentlessly when she was calm. None of her usual quirks were present, her bright smile, her playful and mischievous eyes, her warm, affectionate, and bubbly personality. All of that was replaced with a cold, impersonal, and business-like, no-nonsense personality of a robot. He looked at her again and he was still surprised that she was still shedding tears. As if every slash that drew blood, every attack that pierced his flesh and blows that almost crushed his bones pains her to her very core and she desperately wanted to stop but she couldn't because he commanded her not hold back and attack him. Still, whatever changed her mind to taking things seriously enough that she really might kill him is probably the very source of driving her in this madness.

Yamazakura walked slowly and slashed the air and suddenly sword slashes appeared on Tsukune but by this time he was too weak to mount a defense and for ever two attacks that he deflected or block, 4 to 6 more scores a nasty wound on his body. But he still stood up and his gaze never wavered from her own. When she saw Tsukune tired, beat up, cut up and covered with his own blood that his uniform was hardly black anymore, the tears kept on coming and she cried even harder. But she knew that she couldn't, will not stop until her master has figured things out. The zanpakuto spirit knew that he was trying his hardest to search his feelings and she knew that she will continue attacking until he did. When she was next to him, she saw that he was almost on his last legs. His breathing was hard and his shoulders slightly stooped but the fire in his eyes never wavered. Yamazakura has never felt so proud of her Shinigami then.

"_That's right dearest, as long as you have hope in your eyes I will keep trying harder for you_!"

With a war cry coming deep from within her, she let out shout that punctuated very much what she felt about the whole thing and attacked him again with her whole might. He flew and bounced like a rock and hit and destroyed yet another hill but he quickly stood up and waited for her. Then slowly, he looked up to her eyes again and began to speak. But the first words that come out of his mouth caught her of guard and her tears began to pour down her cheeks again.

"I'm so sorry making you do this but I think I figured it out!" He said slowly. "You represent all the encompassing feelings that all human beings feel at one point or another, since they were born from this world and that is hatred!"

Yamazakura didn't say a word and she quickly attacked him again and again. Tsukune could hardly keep up from her furious assault but as she continued to wail on his sword; he continued to look her in the eye and talk.

"Yes, it is hatred isn't it? I know you lovely, you are a part of me. I can feel how frustrated you are, how you hate so much hurting me but knowing that you had to continue for my sake!

She tried to ignore him and she mixed her wild assault with the uncanny invisible blades that she has used with great accuracy but for some reason he is reading her as if he knows what she is going to do next.

"But there are many forms of hatred but hatred they are all the same. For me, there were times that I hated myself because I couldn't make it to the school that I wanted because I was lazy. I hated the fact that I didn't do my parents proud but at the same time I hated them because they put a lot of pressure on me to do good."

With renewed vigor she attack him even more vigorously, until they were moving so fast that no one could keep up with them. It is as if the two of them were removed from reality and she ignored the fact that he was getting stronger and faster as he continued to talk....

"For you, you hated the fact that Moka was always on our case because we always played around but in reality you wanted me all to yourself so we could mess around while we worked. You felt that who was she that she would command us, it's not as if she in a relationship with us or anything. For me, I hated the fact that I had to go to Yokai Academy because it was the only school that would take me. I hated the fact that all the students were monsters and I had to struggle just to survive everyday. In fact I hated going there but if it wasn't for my friends who one by one came along I don't know if I could have lasted that long. For you, you hated Inverse Moka because she tried to usurp what you felt like your territory. For me I hated the fact that sometimes my friends took advantage of me and never gave me thanks for the things I did for them....

This time, Yamazakura kicked him hard enough so that she can separate herself from him and use the last of her power for a final and decisive attack. Tsukune didn't move nor even tried to defend himself. In fact he opened his arms wide and smiled at her and told her.

"But in the end, I care for my parents. In the end, I survive Yokai Academy and learned to like it there and in the end I met you, my friends from the school, Ichigo, and most importantly, Moka and that's all that truly matters.

When Yamazakura was ready gathering all of her power, she shunpo in front of him and readied herself for the final attack. Tsukune will either survive or die from this attack.....

"You know lovely, you are the best thing that ever happened to me, well except meeting Moka of course. I know deep down you know but you look like her for a reason and that is because you know how I feel about her. She makes me feel happy, seeing her smile brighten my day, seeing her cute face lightens the load that I have to bear every day. I will do anything for her, this training proves the lengths I will do to protect this woman. And if hatred has an opposite force then that would be....

Before he could finish, Yamazakura struck her sword to the ground and a humongous and devastating explosion occurred that threatened to punch through the ceiling and wipe out everything in it's area of effect. The Juuman surrounded Tsukune and swallowed him whole. The massive shockwave made all the already weakened hillside crumble to dust and the area within its influence disintegrated to nothing. The next to the last of the barriers have crumbled as well and the power of the blast nearly destroyed the last barrier standing. Tessai, sighed in relief because he knew that everything is over. He collapsed from his perch and fell unconscious, snoring all the while. Yoruichi, who has witnessed the whole thing, couldn't believe what she saw but for some reason is anticipating what's going to happen next. Urahara, looked down and went next to her.

"So is it over?"

"Ya I think so...."

"So how did it go?"

"I don't know, I'm waiting for the smoke to clear up." Yoruichi told him. "You should have been down here coz those two put on a good show."

"I see..."

When the smoke finally did clear, there was a massive crater right in front of the zanpakuto spirit. She looked around frantically for Tsukune to see if he was alive. She looked at herself to see if there was something amiss.

"If I succeeded in killing dearest...then I would have died too!"

She heard a whistle from above and her eyes widened. Not only is Tsukune alive, he didn't look like he had a scratch on him! In fact all the wounds that he had suffered during their mortal battle was healing rapidly and most of them have already disappeared. He slowly touched down to the ground and he suddenly got smothered and choking on breasts.

"Dearest, DON'T YOU EVER, ask me to kill you again!" Yamazakura cried. "Do you hear me!?"

"Yes, dear I know....heh!"

"You little poop, making me all worry and, and making me hurt you! You're so mean dearest!"

"I know and I'm sorry! But if I didn't tell you to get serious then we would never would have gone anywhere right?"

"Ya i guess...." she said slowly. Then she frown and a huge tick mark suddenly appeared on her forehead. "Dearest, why did you mentioned that bitch's name? Are you hiding something from me? Are you cheating on me!?"

"So that's what got you riled up huh?" Tsukune said. "And you know better than that you're the only zanpakuto spirit for me. Does that make you feel better?"

"Dearest, YOU ARE SOO MEAN!!!" she pouted and stamped her foot in frustration.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me?"

"Well, I'll think about it!"

"You know I meant what I said right?" Tsukune asked her. "That I love you...in how a Shinigami has to work together with his zanpakuto sort of way."

"Ya I know...I guess that would include Yukari-chan, Ruby-chan, Mizore-chan, Kurumu-chan, and Moka-san right?" she asked. Then a mischievous glint suddenly shines in her eyes. "Why dearest, one of these days you're gonna have to choose which one of these lovely young ladies you love the most, huh?"

They both laughed, Tsukune more uneasy as he does so but he laughed with her nonetheless. Then suddenly, her sword slowly went up in the air, glowed brightest than all the lights that he has received and it disappeared into his very being. His sword grew even longer and finally winning the last piece of Yamazakura, his sword is complete at last! Tsukune felt warm inside and he knew that it will serve him well. When he opened his eyes, he saw Yamazakura kneeling in one knee with her right hand on her belly and her left hand stretched to her side. Her head bowed and looked down on the ground.

"Congratulations, dearest you have conquered all of your fears and found all the pieces of that will construct your Bankai. Learn it's secrets well and you know I will be there to give you a helping hand and a kick in the shin if you need it....my master!"

"Good, I thought I'd never learn how to use the damn thing!" Tsukune told her. "Two things: one stand up, you know I'm not the kind of person that expects that from you. You and I are partners in all this and as far as I'm concerned you are my equal. You are me and I am you and I don't expect my other half bowing and scraping and all that mess. And two: Never call me "my master" again, that sounds creepy to me for some reason. Call me either Tsukune or dearest and that's it!"

"Sure, thing my master....err dearest!" Yamazakura said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Now that we gotten everything straightened out; I think I'm going to go unconscious now if you don't mind....."

Tsukune slowly closed his eyes and would have fallen if it wasn't for Yamazakura catching him in her arms. Urahara and Yoruichi appeared in front of her and they seemed to be anxious of the results. She gave them two thumbs up and then shushed them because Tsukune is sleeping. Seeing that they won't be able to find out anything, they took their leave so that they could ask another day. Yamazakura was left alone with her sleeping master in her arms. She then hugged him even closer and whispered in his ear.

"Congratulations, Tsukune I am so very proud of you!" She told him. "Rest now, I of all people know you deserve it, my dearest!"

to be continued....

A/N This chapter is probably one of the hardest chapters that I have ever written....Not only did I have to some little juggling to get it uploaded, I took my time trying to develop this chapter....I mean I thought it would would be just a strait up fight but then I thought it would be so boring doing it that way....Anyway, since watching the zanpakuto rebellion in the anime I figured I might as well develop Tsukune and Yamazakura's relationship...which at this point more like in the lines of best buds...and the fact trying to figure out how the last hang up which was hatred into the whole thing...that made my job a pain...And I know was sort of grasping straws with the hatred thing but I guess it worked out fine....Anyway one more chapter in this story arc and back to Yokai Academy....woohoo...So what do you guys think....Well Read and Review as usual...Well then I'll cya kiddies in the next chapter...ok


	29. Chapter 29

chapter 29

_Karakura town-Outside Urahara's shop_

"My name is Moka Akashiya and I will be your opponent!"

"Ah so you are the one Aizen-sama wanted to get a hold of so badly!" Yyldfort said. "Hmm, you don't seem anyone special to me! But orders are orders I guess!"

"We'll see who's laughing later when I mop the floor with you!" Moka said irritably as she cracked her knuckles.

Suddenly she let's go her right fist and leveled 1/4 of the 7 foot high stone wall and reduced it to rubble! In fact, he didn't quite see when she threw the punch as it was so much a blur. Renji looked at the vampire and he gulped a little bit. With so much power, in such a tiny body, it's no wonder opponents would underestimate her and find out too late that she has overwhelming power. He hasn't seen her worked up this much since Ichigo and herself were fighting to subdue Hollow Tsukune 3 days ago. Or perhaps there may have been something that happened down in the basement that got her all riled up and it may have something to do with Tsukune but he really can't tell with her.

"Big words coming from you sister!"

"I don't have to use any words; I'll let my fists do the talking for me!"

And without warning she disappeared and reappeared right in front of him and kicked him viciously in the face that sent him flying hundreds of feet high up in the air and then came crashing down like a rock. But before he touched down Moka anticipated where he was going to land and followed up her attack. However, Yyldfort recovered quickly and before a second devastating kick connected, he was able to block it but the force from her attack sent him 75 feet backwards and the Arrancar slid kicking up dust 50 feet into the air, gouging huge chunks of the street as he tried to break and control his momentum. When he finally stopped he sensed someone above him and used Sonido to evade the attack. Moka missed and annihilated about half a mile of the intersection causing widespread damage from all the surrounding houses. She emerged from a 5 foot deep crater about 25 feet in circumference. As she touched down, Moka lost track of Yyldfort and after coming out of the crater, she scanned her surroundings carefully trying to anticipate his point of attack and his current whereabouts. Her eyes then widened as she felt someone was charging her from behind at an outstanding speed. Indeed, the arrancar tried to skewer her with one of his horns but he ended up hitting an after image instead. Moka however, did not escape unscathed because she was holding her back left shoulder because of a deep gash that bled freely soaking her school uniform.

"_Dammit, if I didn't fought Tsukune earlier, I would be so kicking your ass!" _ Moka thought furiously. _"Still this poor performance is inexcusable and this will be rectified immediately!"_

Indeed, her frustrations from her earlier match with Tsukune and his zanpakuto's spirits shenanigans fueled her rage and without warning she attacked the Arrancar with reckless abandon. Ignoring her throbbing shoulder, she became a blur, disappearing when Yyldfort counter attacked with a punch. He looked down and his eyes widened as a vicious uppercut was already on it's way, taking a chunk of his mask with it with a bone crunching blow that launched him several hundred feet into the air. Moka followed him and with her incredible strength she jumped about 150 feet and using him as a pedestal jumped a couple of feet more above him. Before he knew it though, he found himself plummeting to the ground again as the vampire used a double ax handle to attack him from above. The massive shockwave from the move shattered glass everywhere and cracked the surfaces of tall buildings. The arrancar then crashed into several buildings and finally crashed into a house and leveling it entirely. However, Yyldfordt's hierro armor is to be commended as he emerged hardly without a scratch. He then sensed someone behind him and quickly turned around to catch Moka's leg. With incredible strength of his own she swung her around and slammed her viciously into the ground causing a crater and then he tossed her sending her through cars, walls, windows and finally crashing and demolishing a house.

An explosion of massive yoki destroyed the remnants of the house and Moka who was crouching down hit the ground in frustration. After extricating half her arm from the hole, she glared at the Arrancar slowly walking towards her. She doesn't understand why she is having so much difficulty with this one although if she thought about it carefully, her power was essentially cut to 3/4 when she fought Tsukune. Still that is no excuse as 75 percent of her current strength should be enough but as things stand she was about 50 percent now. If this fight continues she will be too weak to even dent that annoying armor of his. Moka then examined herself and sure enough there was an angry red discoloration to her hands and feet.

"_At least the numbness is almost gone...Damn that armor!" _

"Moka-san are you alright?" Renji asked.

"Yes, and didn't I tell you that I will handle this guy?"

"Well, not to burst your bubble or anything but you're not doing so hot!"

Before she could retort back, she sensed a rapid increase in the enemy's yoki power and they both got out of the way of the cero that annihilated half a city block. Renji reappeared and was immediately on the defensive as Yyldfort attacked him. Moka again tried to attack him from behind but she was intercepted again and she finds herself flying towards Renji and with quick thinking on his part caught her but her momentum sent both of them sprawling and rolling on the ground.

"Renji you alright?"

"Ya but if we don't do something soon we're going to be in deep shit!"

_Urahara shop_

To Yoruichi's perspective, the picture before her is very unusual indeed. Long after her power exhausted and Tsukune has achieved Bankai in only 1 day; Yamazakura, his zanpakuto spirit should have returned to where she belonged but she sees her now tucking Tsukune in a futon and anxiously sat down, observing her master. In fact, she was rather agitated a little bit as she went back and forth like a caged animal, worry and concern marring her beautiful face.

"Yamazakura-san, Tsukune is alright." Yoruichi told her. "He just got done training for Bankai after all, you know."

"I know it's just I'm worried that I overworked dearest too much!"

"He will be fine...He is young and far more resilient than you think!" she assured the zanpakuto spirit. "He is a fast healer just like Ichigo. Tsukune should be up and running in no time you'll see!"

"I have no doubts in my mind that dearest will emerge stronger than ever!" Yamazakura replied. "However, I am worried about what's going on outside the shop. I sense, that Moka-san is having trouble with a very powerful enemy and her power is draining quickly!"

"Are you serious, what about Renji?"

"Renji-san seems to be alright." she told her. "But I think we should be concerned with Moka-san. Her energy signature is very unstable and she might not survive this if she continues this battle."

"You shouldn't worry about those two they are both capable fighters especially Moka-chan!"

"I am well aware that both of them are very strong! However, with Moka-san's current condition dearest might...."

The two women then looked up and sense another powerful spiritual pressure inside the house. They then look at the supposedly sleeping Tsukune but to their surprise, he sat up on his own accord with his head down. He unsteadily grabbed his zanpakuto beside him and used it as a crutch to get up slowly. Yamazakura tried to get him back to bed but he brushed her aside.

"Dearest, what are you doing?" she asked him frantically. "You just finished Bankai training and you should be resting right now, young man!"

He ignored her and he slowly walked with sword in tow and passed Yoruichi who felt the massive spiritual pressure coming from him first hand. Tsukune then got to the door, slid it open and continued to walk towards the door to the outside. Yamazakura and Yoruichi slowly followed him and the zanpakuto spirit again tried to coax her master back to bed but he wouldn't listen.

"H-have t-to h-help Moka!"

"But dearest, you're exhausted, you wouldn't be able to help Moka-san if you're beaten half to death yourself!" she protested.

For the first time he looked up to them and they were again surprised. Everything about Tsukune seemed to be normal except for his eyes. The two women were staring at the eyes of a vampire! In fact, his sclera began to darken and the beginnings of a Hollow mask formed on his face. The most astonishing thing of all is that Tsukune didn't go berserk like he did 3 days ago and it seemed that he is surprisingly in control. He didn't say anything and then looked forward and opened the door. Astonishing them yet again, he disappeared and all they could do was watch. Yamazakura was the first one to recover and stamping her foot in frustration.

"Dearest, you come back here right now!" she said as she flashed stepped after him.

_Meanwhile elsewhere....._

Rangiku watched anxiously as her superior literally ran around the Arrancar in circles despite the limiter imposed on all the Shinigami in the world of the living. Whether it was because the Captain-General had so much more battle experience or maybe he is just that much stronger; Yamamoto was clearly winning and he didn't even lift a finger yet nor unsheathed Ryujin Jaaka. The old man tried to discern this Arrancar's strength but it seemed he was far more weaker than he realized. After a few minutes studying his opponent, Yamamoto concluded that he wasn't the one he needed to study in order to gauge their strength and thus how far their evolution progressed ever since Aizen used the Hōgyoku to create them. He then flash stepped behind Nakeem and by simply pointing his staff towards him, the Arrancar blew up in massive flames that Rangiku had to retreat lest the fire storm consumed her too!

"Well, that was anti-climatic." Yamamoto said to no one in particular. "Didn't even put any power into that one."

"_Right, he just turn the poor guy to charcoal!" _Rangiku thought. "So Sou-Taicho did you find anything useful from your little skirmish with the enemy?"

"Inconclusive, it would seem that not all Arrancars are created equal."

"I see...."

Then suddenly they felt a change in the air and the glow from her the symbol from her right breast confirming that the limiter ban has been lifted. She then touched it and effectively broke the seal.

"Captain, Renji, and all the Shinigami in the battlefield; the limiter has been lifted. You are hereby authorized to use full force!"

"The ban has finally been lifted I see." the old man said to her. "By any chance, Lt. Matsumoto, do you know where Capt. Hitsugaya is located."

"I believe he is about a couple of blocks from where we are at Sou-Taicho."

"Good, shall we go and meet up with him then?"

"Yes sir!"

_Tsukune's Inner world_

_ It still amazes Tsukune how beautiful the Inner World where his zanpakuto spirit calls her home. Today it would seem that she has made all the cherry blossoms bloom and the petals fell down to the ground like pink rain. However, he is puzzled at the moment. He loves visiting and all but he is lost as to why he was summoned here. Another thing why is the person who resides here is nowhere to be found? He remembered that he has just finished Bankai training and then fell unconscious from the exhaustion. If he was asleep then perhaps this was a dream. But stranger things have happened lately that he couldn't really dismiss this mystery entirely._

"_Moka-san, where are you!"_

"_**She's not here beloved, I am the only one who remains here!"**_

"_YOU...I thought Yamazakura imprisoned you!"_

"_**That may be true beloved but as you can see I have been set free!"**_

_The setting drastically changed and all the cherry blossoms disappeared replaced by dead trees. He tensed, looked wearily at the representation of his hollow/vampire power. It would seem that she has recovered really well as there is nary a scratch on her. She swept up her long luxurious pink hair into a couple of pigtails and she was wearing a white version of the Yokai Academy uniform. Tsukune tried but miserably failed to keep his gaze on her eerie crimson eyes but they betray him and it landed on her well endowed breasts instead! She noticed this and she rewarded him with a knowing smile. So far I. Moka didn't move a muscle as it seemed she is satisfied to observe him. Tsukune's surprised she didn't attack him yet and readied himself for that grim possibility._

"_So what now? I thought that you promised me that you were not to interfere with Yamazakura from now on!"_

"_**Did I make such a promise beloved? How very naive of you! I still intend to take you from that whore and have you all to myself! However, as I promised I will not interfere even if that's so boring, till the day that her power clearly cannot save you! Then you will know that I am the one that you needed all along!"**_

"_And I tell you now that Yamazakura has yet to fail me and she has been there with me through thick and thin every step of the way. You are more than welcome to reside here but your services are not needed!"_

_ Tsukune stiffened as he saw her suddenly disappear only to feel someone behind him. He was even more surprised when she embraced him from behind. If she wanted to kill him right now, she could have done so and quite easily in fact with his back to her. But she didn't make a move and just held him tight. She then whispered in his ear...._

"_**Such harsh words beloved but I think I'll take my chances, thank you! I will make you mine but for now be at ease. I will let you make your mistakes and I will then step in to save you from your folly! It will only be a matter of time before you meet an opponent so strong that you will indeed need me! But for now because it is you, I promise that I will not interfere. Take care beloved..."**_

"_W-what are you talking about?"_

_ Tsukune turned around only to find no one there. He pondered the words she told him. Then he heard her voice coming from everywhere at once...._

"_**Oh incidentally beloved, it would seem that Moka-san is quite in a bit of a pickle. Tsk, so reckless of her going into a battle when she has clearly exhausted some of her strength in a battle against you, don't you think? So as a free demonstration of how powerful I am and because I adore you so much, I will lend you my power just this once, ok?"**_

"_Moka is in danger, how do you know this?"_

"_**Well, there were people discussing the matter while you were sound asleep! I guess she was someone special as you got up on your own and tried to save her. Seeing as you had nothing left to fight with, I took the initiative and helped you out!"**_

"_So you're saying that my body may go berserk at any moment right?" Tsukune asked. "What would you gain by helping me?"_

"_**I may love fighting and you just don't know how much I want to test you right now, but I am reasonable and it would be better for me in the long run if I helped you...just a little bit. Don't get me wrong though. I still intend to have you all to myself and that goal has not changed."**_

_Seeing as she will do as she pleased, he let it go. All his thoughts were centered upon trying to save the life of the woman he loved. In a way, she was right, he was exhausted and it didn't occur to him that she most of all would try to help him. It still puzzled him why she would do so but right now she is the only one that could. What ever it is that she wants is simple enough, however her intentions are yet unclear. In the end, he will have to deal the consequences but for now Moka is more important. He might regret it later but as long as he can save her, he doesn't care whose power he used.__He then bowed down to no one in particular and said...._

"_Thank you..."_

_ For the first time in Inverse Moka's existence, those two simple words had moved her more than anything else and more than she would let on. Up from hundreds of feet in the air where she observed her beloved, those words have indeed had struck a nerve and for the first time in her life, a tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. In fact, her cheeks turned crimson and an unbelievable warm feeling suddenly enveloped her inside. She wonders why is it that she feels this way? Why does those two words affect her so? Has beloved finally began to accept her for who she is? But it is too early to tell but she knows in the end that one way or another she will be the center of his power like she was meant to be in the beginning...._

"_**Yes, it's only a matter of time....."**__ she whispered. __"__**Before you are all mine...beloved!"**_

_Meanwhile...._

The fight between Edrad Leones and Ikkaku Madarame was very vicious to say the least. Ikkaku has already summoned his shikai and he has yet to do any significant damage to him. Still all the way it seemed that Ikkaku had a foolish grin plastered on his face and did not back down one bit. The others watched helplessly as the Arrancar had his way with him and yet he didn't back down nor did he look like he is giving up on the fight. Kurumu, Mizore, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu looked on with worry. Yumichika didn't bat an eye lash and looked on with curiosity.

"Are we still going to on while Ikkaku gets the snot beat out of him?" Chad asked the Shinigami. "It looks like he could use our help you know."

"As I said before, we mustn't interfere..." He told him. "I assure you he doesn't need our help!"

"Even though it looks like he's being beaten to a bloody pulp?" Kurumu who was beside her nodded in agreement and had her ice claws at the ready.

"Sigh, you all are a stubborn lot!" Yumichika replied. "Even if you could help him you would only interfere and get in his way!"

"I hate to say it but Yumichika is right you guys!" Uryu told his friends. "As much as I don't want to admit it my arrows couldn't penetrate their armor. Chad, Kurumu, and you too Mizore knows this first hand, their armor is too tough! Without a means of piercing through it, we would only serve as a distraction and end up getting in Ikkaku's way."

"Still if we attack and with our powers combined, we would give Ikkaku-san some kind of opening at least right?" Mizore asked.

"That's right, we're not just a bunch of cowards you know!" Kurumu said. "Mizore-chan and I are after all monsters and monsters does not run away from a fight!"

"No we shouldn't interfere...."

"What do you mean Orihime-chan?' Kurumu asked her.

"Look at Ikkaku-san, even though he is suffering it looks like he is having the time of his life."

Indeed, no matter what Edrad did to him whether he was cut, slashed, thrown into buildings, or get smashed into the the pavement; Ikkaku didn't look like he was a man in desperate need of help. In fact it looked like he was enjoying it all and it made him feel alive.

"Yes, the one thing about Ikkaku is that he loves to fight like the rest of Squad 11. It is in his blood. He is too stubborn to give up and he's to prideful to run away from a fight. That's the way he is I guess." Yumichika told them._ "_As much as we all like to help him, trust me when I say that he has this battle under control."

Then they all paused as the felt 3 massively strong spiritual pressures from both ends of the city contained between the barrier that the Soul Society put up to contain the threat from spilling through the rest of Karakura town. Two of them came from where Ichigo was located and the other was in the direction of Urahara's shop. They were all amazed that much power is being contained within the confines of the barrier without it breaking. Orihime felt her Kurosaki-kun's power explode and she knew that he has used his mask. She looked East where he was located and her eyes grew with worry.

"_Kami, please protect my Kurosaki-kun!" _ she said. _"Please let him come back to me unharmed!"_

Kurumu and Mizore looked to the west and they immediately knew that this very strong and powerful Yoki belonged to Tsukune. They felt several powerful Yoki coming from that direction as well but so far Tsukune's power was far more distinct than anything else. But to both of them, it felt very unstable and too wild, like Moka's power but mixed in with the Hollow power. Speaking of Moka, they felt her Yoki spiraling dangerously weaker with every passing moment. This disturbed both of them to distraction as they are torn between the promise to protect Orihime and to run with all haste to Urahara shop to help Moka and their beloved Tsukune.

"W-what should we do!" Kurumu said in a panic. "Moka is in trouble and Tsukune's Yoki feels so weird!"

Mizore then got a hold of the panicking succubus and promptly slapped her. The others who observed the fiasco winced as if they got slapped as well.

"Ouch, what the hell was that for Mizore!"

"Are you calm yet or do you want me to smack you around some more?"

"Fine, I'm alright! Satisfied now?"

"She's right Mizore-chan what should we do?" Orihime asked her. "It seems that Moka-san and Tsukune-san are in deep trouble!"

"Remember that Yoruichi and Urahara-san is there as well!" Uryu told them. "They might not look like it but they themselves are powerful in their own right!"

"That's right, if by any chance that Moka or Tsukune lost, that Arrancar has to deal with them!" Chad said.

"Still we can't take that chance!" Kurumu said. "Come on Orihime-chan, let's go and help them out. You said that you wanted to be helpful right? Then your healing abilities will be needed there!"

"O-okay! Let's go Kurumu-chan!"

To an average person, Orihime's decision would have seemed reckless and very impetuous on her part but to those who know her very well, she is trying to be strong for herself. Perhaps Ichigo's inevitable battle with that Espada has shaken her to the core and she is is using this excuse to distract herself from worrying about him too much.

Kurumu then transformed to her true form and lifted off and taking Orihime with her. Uryu, Chad, and Mizore sighed. They can't very well leave those two to their own devices especially Orihime. Heads, will roll if anything happened to her and they all know it! At first they hesitated but Yumichika waved them off to follow those two. Relieved of their dismissal they promptly followed the two women before they completely lose track of them. With Yumichika alone, he began to put his communicator on and began to report to central headquarters Edrad finally released his zanpakuto....

"_Give us an update Yumichika."_

"_The destructive abilities of the Arrancars have increased and therefore exceeded beyond all our expectations. I am requesting that the barrier be increased around Ikkaku Madarame. In fact, I would predict that our enemies will have an increase in their powers soon, so therefore the barriers around Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, Renji Abarai, and Ichigo Kurosaki should be reinforced as well...."_

"_Roger."_

"_And finally preparations should be made for the funeral of Ikkaku Madarame....."_

_Meanwhile...._

Ichigo has yet to make a move to attack as it seemed that Grimmjow was too stunned to do anything. He noticed that the ladies behind him were to stupefied to move as well as they felt his crushing spiritual pressure. He couldn't afford to turn his back on the the Sexta Espada so he quickly looked at them but before he could say anything he felt two spiritual pressure coming from the West. The strong one came from Tsukune so he would guess that he has finally learned Bankai. The weak and unstable one was from Moka and it worried him slightly as he knows that she shouldn't be having any problems at all. Still he trusts that Tsukune and Moka should be able to take care of themselves and for the time being he should concentrate on the opponent in front of him. He then remembered to jolt the ladies behind to get away from here to get Rukia some medical attention and if need be help the others. He noticed that Kokoa was very anxious and looked frequently to the West. Perhaps this is the chance to get them to safety....

"**Kokoa did you feel that? It seems that Moka is in trouble!"**

"I-impossible, Moka oneesama shouldn't be having trouble with such an opponent!"

"**But nevertheless her power is diminishing as we speak." **Ichigo told her. **"We can't leave it to chance that she might be incapacitated somehow."**

"So what should you have me do?"

"**I want you to go to your sister and help her if you can! Well what are you waiting for, GO!"**

"Alright, you got it!"

Kokoa then disappeared completely and rushed to her sister's aide. Ichigo's gaze then turned to Rukia and he did not like what he sees. Yukari and Ruby are doing their best to heal her but her wounds were seriously grave for their hastily cast healing spells.

"**Ruby, Yukari. How is Rukia doing?"**

"She's doing fine but she lost a lot of blood!" Yukari told him.

"Yes, she is healing nicely but our spell can't keep up the blood loss!" Ruby explained. "We are trying our best but these aren't the best conditions to cast a stronger healing spell!"

"**If that is the case they go and find Orihime, she should be able to help with the healing!"**

"You're right, if Orihime-chan were here we should be able to speed up her recovery immediately!"

"Yes that would indeed be most helpful!" Ruby added.

"**Then go and find her and the others. You should be able to detect their spiritual pressure about a few blocks from here! Take Rukia and go find them!"**

When he saw Ruby transform and Yukari conjured up a bed to carry their patient in comfort, Ichigo then turned and looked at his opponent. It seemed that he has recovered somewhat from the shock. Ichigo should have took advantage of his condition but Rukia was far more important at the moment. He then looked back once more and they were already high up in the air flying towards Orihime's whereabouts using her spiritual pressure as a guide. Relieved that they were all safe, he then turned around and glared at his opponent and then promptly disappeared.....

_Meanwhile....._

Toshiro Hitsugaya barely blocked a lightning strike that came from out of nowhere. Bleeding from many places and running out of power quickly, he hopes that the ban will end soon or he will finished. Having already used Bankai, he looked up at the flowers and he had 1 of them left, still have the power but not enough time to finish him.

"_What the hell is taking them so long!"_

"What I cannot believe that Yylfordt has to use Resurreccion!" Shawlong said.

He then tried to feel for Nakeem's spiritual pressure but as he looked Shawlong found his life force snuffed to nothingness instantly by far an the most powerful reiautsu he has ever felt before and it shook him to the core that it was coming their way! So in order not to go up against that overwhelming power face to face, he has to finish this Captain now or face sure annihilation at the hands of this unknown entity!

"You have done well Captain but your efforts are not good enough!" Shawlong said as he covered up the unsteady intonation of his voice. "But it seems by indication of the ice flower above your head that your time is running out. Out of respect for you I will finish you now at my very best....SNIP TIJERETA!!!"

A power surge came from the Arrancar and an explosion tore through the sky. When he emerged from the billowing smoke, Shawlong's appearance changed. The right side of his face is covered with a mask with two vertical slits where his face ought to be. Both of his arms are covered with with armor-like bone that terminated to 10 individual foot long razor sharp claws. A tail of some kind is now attached to the base of his helmet like part of his mask and that also ended with two razor sharp claws. Without saying a word he used sonido and appeared a few feet behind, his back towards Toshiro. Before the diminutive Captain could react a deep vertical slice suddenly appeared and copious amounts of blood sprayed everywhere. But Toshiro held on to consciousness and counter-attacked using his tail that caused a white explosion of ice. He then shunpo to safety a few feet away from the block of ice but it seemed that attack was futile. Shawlong then used sonido to close the gap between them and attacked Toshiro. The resulting clash sent the Captain sliding in the air and suddenly the Arrancar disappear only to reappear behind him and scored another critical hit that caused several pints of blood to spray outward from his deep wounds. Toshiro winced in pain and counter attacked that made Shawlong retreat. Having some breathing room, he looked up and another petal melted away and disappeared. It would seem to be hopeless but then suddenly he got a call from Rangiku....

"_Captain, Renji, and all the Shinigami in the battlefield; the limiter has been lifted. You are hereby authorized to use full force!"_

He then touched a symbol tattooed to his chest and released his full power and with that move the Arrancar's eyes widened in surprise and dismay. Not only is the vast power coming this way, the Captain before him is now 10 times stronger than he was a minute ago! Essentially, he was trapped and the only option was to retreat. He then communicated to all of his brothers that were still alive to do so and he flew away as fast as he could. But Toshiro had other ideas and pursued him....

"As if I'm going to let you get away!"

Indeed Toshiro did catch up with him and with a blinding thrust of his sword, pierced Shawlong's chest and with an explosion a gigantic slab of ice froze the Arrancar and the surrounding air. And when he finally withdrew his zanpakuto, ice remained for a few seconds before breaking apart to nothingness. He held on long enough to make sure that there were no more enemies before his bankai banished and he fell from the sky from the severe injuries that he suffered. Toshiro felt that he was falling and suddenly he wasn't and when he opened his eyes slightly, he did a double take and thought that he saw the Captain-General looking down on him with concern in his kind eyes. Rangiku was apparently with him and unlike his superior, she was in a state of panic and to his surprise it looked like she was crying. That was unlike his second in command but Toshiro lost his consciousness and everything faded to black.

"Calm down Lieutenant Matsumoto and get a hold of yourself!"

"But Sou-Taicho, my Captain is severely injured!"

"He is a Captain of the Gotei 13 and you yourself know that he is one of my strongest Captain that served under me in the last 200 years! Trust me that he will pull through. But if it makes you feel better I will cast a healing kido to help in his recovery...."

"And perhaps we should go find Orihime-chan, she should be able to heal him in no time!" Rangiku said with a little fervor. She then lifted her Captain and closed her eyes a little bit as if to concentrate and then flew open a second later.

"There she is....let's go Sou-Taicho we should be able to catch up to them if we hurry!"

Before Yamamoto could say anything she has already disappeared with Toshiro in tow. The head captain shook his head at the rashness of one his Lieutenants and sighed. It's no wonder Captain Hitsugaya feels a little frustrated and pulls handfuls of his hair every he deals with her but they seemed to compliment one another and worked well together so he didn't really feel the need to separate the two....

"Kids...." And then he followed her as he too homed in on Orihime's spiritual pressure.

_Back to Ikkaku and Yumichika....._

A massive explosion painted the sky and Edrad Leones felt himself fall to ground and crash. He stood up shakily on his feet and looked astonished at gaping hole on his right side. He coughed up some blood and it would seem that it dawned on him at last that this was the end of him. Ikkaku landed not far away from him, holding the remnants of Ryumon Hozukimaru. One of the blades was broken to the hilt and was stuck from the ground not far away. The other giant blade was broken to pieces and littered the streets of its remnants. They both looked at each other for a moment and silence prevailed between the two of them....

"You have won today Ikkaku Madarame!" Edrad said. "I am so glad that you told me your name...."

The Arrancar then fell down and breathed his last and a massive explosion was left in his passing. Ikkaku himself blew a sigh of relief and he too fell down like a sack of potatoes. He then reminisced about the past and why he fights for Kenpachi Zaraki. Yumichika then went up to his friend to see if he was alright...

"I knew it...I knew it that you were still alive....Ikkaku!"

"Damn strait I am!" the bald man said grinning. "I was extremely lucky today!"

They then felt 3 spiritual pressures, the first two were unfamiliar while the other was to their surprise was Rukia Kuchiki whose aura was very weak. The other two were at first hesitant and brandished their wands at the ready. But since the two strange men haven't done anything yet they relaxed a little bit but was wary of the two of them.

"Is that Rukia?" Yumichika asked Ikkaku.

"Yup that looks like her alright!" he said standing. "You, how did this happen and where are you taking her!"

The two witches, blew a sigh of relief that these strangers knew Rukia-chan and they both frantically explained the situation. The two men listened and they both decided it would be best if they escorted the two of them. But when Ikkaku tried to walk, the world suddenly spun around and he fell down. Ruby was the first one to react and she caught him before he fell down the ground.

"Are you alright good sir?"

"A-ah ya..."Ikkaku said blushing. He then grumbled a thanks that Ruby alone heard and she too turned a shade of pink.

"It is nothing, so shall we conjure a bed for you too then sir?"

"Naw, I don't need that stuff..." he replied. "And it's a Ikkaku Madarame....my name that is!"

"Ruby Toujou, it is nice to meet you Madarame-san!" she said. "Now why don't you lie down the bed so we can go on our way."

"It's nice to meet you too!" he replied. "And I said before I won't be needing it..."

"Aww just shut up baldy and just get on the damn bed geez!" Yukari said annoyed.

"They are right Ikkaku, you are in not condition to be walking around anyway!" Yumichika said while trying not to snicker.

"What the hell, I am not bald dammit!" Ikkaku said in irritation.

"Nope, I don't see a head of hair on you!" the younger witched said grinning. "Sorry to be a bearer of bad news baldy but you good sir is as bald as they come!"

"Why I wouldn't be talking you flat chested little shrimp!"

"Why you...wanna fight!"

Yumichika tried to suppress his mirth but he was beaten to it by Ruby who snickered then finally laughed at their shenanigans. She wiped a tear from all her laughing and apologized promptly to Ikkaku and clamp her hand on Yukari's mouth that the little witch didn't like.

"You will have to forgive Yukari-chan Madarame-san as you can see she has a way with words and I apologize!"

"Ya it's alright. I don't even know why you hang around with flat chest anyway...."

And suddenly a pan appeared above him and fell on his head promptly knocking Ikkaku out. The younger witch escaped from Ruby and stuck a tongue and pulled the lower part of her right eye at the unconscious Shinigami.

"That's what you get baldy!"

"Yukari-chan you have to control your temper!"

"But he started it!"

"Anyway I apologize for my associate's behavior Ayasegawa-san!"

"It's alright, Ikkaku is too stubborn for his own good anyway!"

"Ah I see..." Ruby said. "So shall we go now and find Orihime-chan?"

"Ya I think we should do just that."

_Meanwhile elsewhere....._

Grimmjow in all his long life has never been surprised before but today he's getting quite a handful of them all at once! Not only did Ulquiorra failed to accurately report how strong that Shinigami really is but he also failed at the fact that he has somehow acquired some Hollow powers! Yes it is true that he saw what seemed to be a Hollow mask on the holograph in Hueco Mundo. But he was still quite skeptical at first but when he felt the Shinigami's spiritual pressure spiked through the roof and beyond what he thought was possible, he had reluctantly had to reassess his first impressions. He then lost his visual on the Shinigami and then suddenly he was on his face trying to cut him down. At first he was going to block it bare handed, confident that his hierro armor will protect him but he had to discard that idea quickly and he used his zanpakuto to block a massive strike causing an explosion that blew everything away. For the first time he saw him face to face it seemed that this Shinigami is in fact wearing a mask! He laughed out loud and he couldn't believe it that someone like him would acquire powers of the amusement was cut short as Ichigo tried to go through his guard and swung a horizontal strike that sent him sliding 50 feet away. Surprised that he had so much strength he, he dug his heels and stopped immediately and their swords met yet again destroying the ground underneath them from the shock of their blows. They attacked and counter attacked but Ichigo found a momentary opening and kicked him hundreds of feet into the air. He then gathered massive amounts of spiritual pressure....

"**GETSUGA TENSHOU!!!"**

A gargantuan wave of black energy raced menacingly towards Grimmjow. Seeing that he will never be able to evade it in time. He quickly cut his hand with his sword and pointed the bloody palm outward. A light blue aura begins to gather and 7 rays of power twisted as it charged. When he was finally ready the sexta espada released his cero....

"GRAN REY CERO!!!"

An equally massive blue wave of energy left his palm with a blast that was bigger than he was tall. The powerful cero met the black wave canceling each other out before an catastrophic explosion that lit the sky for miles on end. The explosion was so powerful that it partially cracked that barrier that protected that area. Down below all the weakened houses and buildings from all the fighting simply fell down and got flattened by the shockwave and blew cars into building and causing secondary explosion throughout the area. When the thick smoke cleared, a deep crater was created in a middle of what used to be an intersection.

Grimmjow couldn't believe it how powerful this Shinigami truly is until he saw for himself. Ichigo then joined high up in the air glaring at him all the while and waited for his next move. At first his mouth formed into a grin, then a snicker, and finally he was laughing freely. He hasn't felt that much excitement fighting since he first turned into an Espada. Although not restricted as the top 4 in releasing their power as he was, nevertheless there was unspoken word of restraint that pressured him to hold back. Now there is someone before him that is testing his power and he is quite excited at the prospect testing his mettle. Finally an opponent the will test him to his very limits!

"So what's your name boy!"

"**I ain't no boy and the names Ichigo Kurosaki!" ** Ichigo replied. **"Are you just standing there for your health or is that all you got!"**

"Oh trust me I haven't even started yet!"

To Ichigo's surprise, Grimmjow then lowered his sword to a slow sweep and placed his left hand on the blade. He was about do what seemed to be some kind of release before a Garganta appeared behind him and a hand stopped his motion. Again surprised at who he saw, he readied himself to fire another Getsuga just in case!

"That is enough Grimmjow and stand down, you have enough trouble as it is.

"Tousen, what are you doing here?"

"Aizen-sama asked me to retrieve you, seeing as you are the only one left after losing 5 Arrancars in one day!" Tousen said. " Rest assured that Aizen-sama is not pleased!"

"Chi...whatever. Later Ichigo we'll settle this next time!"

Grimmjow and the ex-Captain turned around and disappeared into the giant maw of the Garganta. When the gate closed, Ichigo blew a sigh of relief and relaxed a little. It seemed that the fight has taken a lot out of him as he tried to hide his heavy breathing from the enemy when he was still fighting him. He was surprised that the Espada has yet to release his full power but he felt that his luck held up today and Tousen chose to appear the way he did to retrieve him or he would have been in neck deep of trouble! It would seem he needs to train even harder so that he can keep his mask a little longer. He then wonders what happened to the others and he oriented himself and went to Urahara's shop as quickly as he could.

_Urahara's shop-5 minutes ago...._

Moka was pissed beyond all belief. Not only was her body failing her, she was being beaten by an inferior being and her overwhelming pride could not take it. Renji who was beside her wasn't doing real well either but due to some kind of Shinigami stubbornness, he slowly got up and took up a defensive stance. The humongous snake surrounded both of them and it roared its defiance. Renji however, was on his last legs and he could barely stand. Moka herself felt that she had 1/4 of power left and everything felt hopeless. But there was still fire in her eyes and stubborn pride will not let her lie down defeated. She would rather die here right now fighting than to cower like a little girl and run away in shame! Moka gritted her teeth, and she might have to release more of her power after all! But since she has been severely weakened she might be able to release her power to about 60 percent and that should be enough to squash this pest permanently! When this mess is over, she will have to bum Ichigo to train with her. She knows that he will work her to the bone and the training will benefit both of them in the end.

"Renji I know that you are struggling yourself but I need you to keep him busy for me!"

"What are you planning to do!"

"As much as it would probably tear my body apart I need more power to defeat this pest!"

"How much time do you need Moka-oneesama?" someone asked.

"Kokoa, what are you doing here?" Moka demanded. "Did I not tell you to go with the others?"

"Hai, oneesama but Ichigo sensed you were in trouble. Since he was busy with that Espada, he told me to come help you!"

"I see...where are the others then?"

"I sense that they are all converging at the shop so they should be here soon!" Kokoa answered. "How much time do you need oneesama and I will give you that time as best as I can!"

"Give me 5 minutes, can you do this for me sister?"

"Hai, I can give you 10 if you want but as much as this opponent has been beaten up it looks like he's still very strong!"

"Don't take too many risks, all I need 5 minutes that is all!"

"Hai, oneesama!" the young vampire answered. "Renji-san I leave my sister's care to you!"

"Don't worry about it!"

"Kou-chan!!!"

The little brown bat transformed into a massive mace as tall as she was but the size and weight didn't seem to bother her as she was able to lift easily enough. Moka then closed her eyes and looked deep within herself. She looked for the wisps of the Old Power within her and when she found it, she slowly but surely integrated it into her being and immerse herself in it. As she concentrated, Renji stepped not too far away from her, his zanpakuto at the ready. He switched back and forth between the sisters, watching them frantically. He noticed that a strong spiritual pressure began to glow from Moka and is rising rapidly. Then his gaze turned to Kokoa and he saw her shear through a car and then a side of a demolished house. The younger vampire seemed to be alright and she got up again and continued with the battle.

But alas it would seem luck was not with Kokoa today and she is being steadily being beaten by the Arrancar. Renji then looked at Moka and she began to glow, a thick crimson spiritual pressure that tinged with black emanating from her body. Large currents of electricity danced to and fro the surface of the incredibly thick Yoki that surrounded the beautiful vampire. He then turned to look at how Kokoa was doing and as much as he would like to intervene, he himself was nearly exhausted and he would just serve as a distraction for her and get in her way instead of helping.

"_Come on what is taking Central Command from granting a simple request, dammit!" _

Alas, Kokoa's luck has indeed ran out and Yylfordt was about to administer the killing blow when another person single handedly blocked the Arrancar's horns with his bare hands. Taking the initiative, he shunpo towards the injured Kokoa and took her away from the battlefield. The person turned around to see if the vampire was alright and Renji's eyes widened when he realized it was Tsukune! But that would be impossible, how can he have blocked a powerful attack when he would be half dead from exhaustion training for Bankai? He then scrutinized him more carefully, seeing that he looked normal enough but at last he noticed that he had Moka's eyes!

"Tsukune is that you?"

"Y-yes...W-where's M-moka?"

"She's fine, she's trying to gather more strength to defeat this goon!"

"I-I s-see...G-go back to her R-renji-san. I-I w-will handle this myself."

As he turned around to face his opponent, a mask began to form on Tsukune's face albeit slowly and that jolted Renji to pay more attention and braced himself from release of his powerful spiritual pressure. He then returned to where Moka was standing still concentrating, seeing as she was still trying to gather her strength and looks safe enough at the moment. He gently set the unconscious Kokoa down and pondered what the hell is going on! Things were going way too fast for his taste! How is it possible that Tsukune has not gone berserk like Ichigo did with his Hollow problem? This Hollowfication business is serious and complicated indeed. It looked like he was on his last legs as well and yet Renji sees him out maneuver and out class the Arrancar that both he and Moka spent half dying trying to defeat! He winced particularly, when he sent Yylfordt flying through cars, buses, windows and finally crashing and demolishing a side of a building. The Arrancar angrily got up and rushed the Tsukune and with but one arm extended, stopped the oncoming rush without moving an inch except 3 feet downward. He then grabbed his horns, shot both of his feet to his stomach lifting both of them about 20 feet from the force of the kick, spun around about 3 times and drove the Arrancar to the ground with his heels and driving his body about 12 feet into the ground. But Yylfordt stood up quickly while grabbing his feet and swing him around hitting walls that cracked and crumbled from the blow and then slammed him forcefully into the ground. The arrancar then grabbed his mask, slightly cracking it and dragged him one the ground causing a huge furrow on the ground, lifted him up and slammed him on a side of a house, completely demolishing it. However, it seemed that Tsukune has dug his heels firmly to the ground and deflected the arm holding his face and then viciously kicked up sending the Arrancar on the opposite direction.

But to Renji it seemed that something was wrong and Tsukune seemed to be breathing pretty heavily. It would seem that the Bankai training has indeed taken a lot out of him and yet somehow he still had the energy to fight. However, whatever reserves he had left was finally exhausted and his mask broke into a million pieces. He stood there swaying like a bamboo shoot and did nothing. Yylfordt finally got up and quickly tried to take advantage of the situation. He then used sonido and seemingly had succeeded to skewer his enemy but Tsukune was able to block the deadly horn with his forearm, his blood dripping from the wound. Upon impact, he was impressed that the Shinigami didn't let out a cry of pain, but seemingly finally exhausted he fell down. And then that's when he heard an anguished cry from the older vampire and his eyes widened as her energy suddenly went wild. As Moka has finally gathered enough power and opened her eyes, she witnessed the Arrancar skewering Tsukune. When he fell down and she saw all the blood pooling on the ground. Moka is suddenly seeing red and however impossible, the adrenalin that infused her veins gave her enough energy for her body to shoot pass her original intention of using 60 percent and settled on 65 instead! With lightening speed she transversed 100 feet in an instant and with a single devastating punch, that destroyed the ground underneath them from the shear force of the blow. The punch was so powerful in fact that it warped the surrounding space into a waves that resembled someone throwing a rock through water. The resulting impact exploded breaking every glass window and lifting anything unbolted to about 10 feet and sent them all flying like deadly missiles. Yyldfort needless to say was sent flying, his mask almost completely destroyed. He careened through buildings punching through all of them easily enough causing massive destruction as he is didn't simply punched thorough the walls, his momentum was so strong that he was literally taking huge chunks of the buildings with him! As amazing as that was suddenly he got a transmission from Rangiku stating that he is finally authorized to use full force!

"Well it's about damn time! Took them long enough!" Renji said to no one in particular. He released his full power with the touch of the symbol and immediately shouted to Moka. "Moka let's finish this mess!"

Moka having felt his power suddenly spiked exponentially decided that it was time for this fiasco to end now. She then disappeared, actually caught up with the Arrancar and kicked him viciously into the the air. Renji saw him flying towards him and readied himself and gathered energy that shot through each of the segments of Hihio Zabimaru and finally firing powerful concentrated crimson spiritual energy....

"HIKOTSU TAIHO!!" (baboon bone canon)

The energy left the snake's head and hit the helpless Yyldfort causing another massive explosion that instantly killed the Arrancar. Moka then quickly tried to be by Tsukune's side but a tick mark began form as Yamazakura beat her to him! It annoyed her even more as she suddenly hugged him to her and his face was nestled on her ample bosom.

"I told you not to go outside when you were recovering!" the zanpakuto spirit chided her master. "But noooo, you had to be a hero and tried to save Moka-san. Bad dearest, bad dearest!"

When she heard her words, Moka suddenly felt warm inside. Indeed it made all the cares and the exhaustion go away learning the Tsukune in verge of death, tried to save her! Not the annoying succubus, not the weird stalker yuuki onna, not the little witch, but HER. That little fact, made her smug for a moment as if she won a battle in her competition with her friends for Tsukune's affections. Her face softened and a blush spread through her cheeks. Moka then remembered where she was at the moment and her face then hardened, she cannot afford to look weak not with all these witnesses present! Her performance today was abysmal at best and she a vampire was almost defeated by vermin and this travesty must never be repeated again! And when Tsukune wakes up, she has a few choice words for him for risking his life when she got it in the bag all along! But for now she will let him rest and her determination to get the Old Power back is now her number 1 priority! To do that she has no choice but to give Chichiue (father) a visit and as much as she loves him, he can be quite annoying and a handful sometimes! She smiled at the irony of it all as the same stubborn streak that he has flows into her veins as well! Like father like daughter!

She surveyed the damage from her position and she shook head at the catastrophic damage that their battle has caused. She would surmise that the Shinigami will have a handful trying to erase every memory in the city who witnessed all the fireworks. She looked at Kokoa and blew a sigh of relief that she is alright. The young vampires wounds were already healing so she should be alright in a few minutes. Then suddenly it got crowded all at once as all her friends suddenly appeared out of nowhere! Of course her friends zeroed in the strange woman who was having her "way" with their Tsukune and they all started arguing and ended up pumping their fists up and down. Orihime started to get all the injured and healed them all at once.

Yamamoto along with Rangiku and Toshiro arrived and she laid her Captain among the injured. Ruby, Yukari, Rukia, Yumichika and Ikkaku finally arrived as well and put the two injured Shinigami along with the rest. Uryu and Chad were at one side talking about the disturbing events of today while Yamamoto was satisfied listening to them. Then the two realized who he was and was surprised that the Captain-General of the Gotei 13 is in the world of the living! While Yamazakura and the other ladies are still arguing about Tsukune! The injured were finally recovering slowly and is moving about already. Then Ichigo finally arrived and looked relieved that everyone was safe. He looked at Moka for a minute and she greeted him with a nod. Seeing that she was fine, he looked around some more and finally found the one person he was looking for. Orihime was busy trying to heal the injured and then she sensed his presence. She apologized to her friends for abruptly stopping the therapy. Rukia smirked and told her to go to him and Rangiku got her up and pushed her to him...

"Inoue you alright?"

"Y-ya but what about you are you alright?"

"Come on when did I ever come out of a fight looking like I'm half dead?" he said jokingly.

"Well let's see!" Orihime her finger on the side of her lips trying to think. "When you fought with Madarame-san, Byakuya-san, Renji and let's see..." Then tears began to stream down her eyes....

"Ok, babe I get the point! Ichigo said. "Please don't cry, I'm alright....really!"

"Kurosaki-kun you're so bad making me worry so much!"

She was suddenly in his arms and he awkwardly tried to soothe her. His right hand was on her cheek trying to reassure that he was in fact alright while his left hand was rubbing her back trying to comfort her.

"Hey, look at me. Have I ever broken a promise to you!"

"Well actually you did because you still never told me how you felt about me!"

"What you want to hear it right now!" Ichigo protested. "Aren't you embarrassed that everyone is going to hear what is essentially between you and me!

Everybody stopped what they were doing as everybody tried to listen in on a private concentration. Seeing as this was more interesting at the moment, Yukari passed the popcorn to Rangiku who asked for a drink from Ruby the waitress. Mizore had some binoculars while she munched on some popcorn and Kurumu made some play by play comments that made the rest of her friends snicker. Ichigo broke away from Orihime's gaze for a moment and glared at all his friends who promptly looked away and were obviously pretending doing something when he knows that they were being a bunch of nosy bodies!

"Yes, Kurosaki-kun, I do want to hear the magic words in fact!" Orihime said. "Don't mind them, just pretend it's just you and me!"

"Orihime come on give me a break!"

"I'll give you a break after you tell me how you feel!"

"Fine...."Ichigo sighed. Then he whispered to her. _"I like you too!"_

"What was that Kurosaki-kun, I couldn't quite hear you!"

"For crying out loud!" Ichigo said glaring at his princess and then glaring at the snickers coming from his friends that quieted immediately. "I SAID I LIKE YOU TOO DAMMIT! There are you happy now!"

"Well, that was easy wasn't it?" Orihime asked him. "Not quite what I had in mind but due to circumstances beyond our control, I'll let it go this time...and we'll discuss all the other details later!"

She then grabbed his head with her hands firmly, stood on her toes, and kissed him. Too surprised with her boldness, he didn't resist nor pull away and finally he kissed her back. After a few seconds later, cheers, whistles, and cat calls finally exploded from all their friends congratulating the newest couple. The ladies had mysterious starry looks in their eyes and the guys had smirks on their faces. The two suddenly realized what just happened and they both turned every shade of red from all the embarrassment! All in all, a happy ending to the very weird day!

For now Moka is satisfied that everything turned out alright. Except for the fact that her so called friends were trying to duplicate the same magic they witnessed a minute ago while Tsukune was unconscious! In annoyance, she went up to her friends ripped Tsukune from their clutches and carried him towards Urahara's shop. The other ladies protested but she glared back that didn't leave room for any kind of argument that silenced them and Moka then continued to walk down to the shop. Again she felt another well earned victory in an unofficial war to win Tsukune's affection. She smirked all the while Kurumu and the rest of the girls were fuming and the rest of the gang were still having a field day at Ichigo's expense.

_"Congratulations Ichigo, I hope for both of your happiness!"_

To be continued....

A/N According to the word count I have about 10 thousand words making this chapter the longest one that I have ever written....I could have broken it in two but I wanted to finish this story arc already so I can start on the new one next chapter. Anyway tell me if there are any errors as I hastily put this up and is way past my bed time...I'll look at it again tomorrow...lol...So what do you all think....Leave your reviews, comments, and whatever. I'll just discuss the revelations as they come along as I did sort of dropped alot of bombs on you guys...lol...Anyway I'm going to try a new experiment if I can write about maybe 3 chapters ahead....The reason being so that I can write my other stories seeing as the hiatus stuff won't really work...Anway I don't own anything blah, blah, blah and I'll see you kiddies until next time


	30. Chapter 30

chapter 30

_Hueco Mundo_

Grimmjow made his way in the cavernous halls of Las Noches. He had an idea that Aizen might not have appreciated attacking without proper authorization and end up losing 5 Arrancar in the process. But in the end he didn't really care as he after all did it for Aizen's benefit after all! Why let vermin linger when they had the power to destroy them now? Isn't it better for their cause to eliminate them now before they become threats later? Perhaps the leadership didn't think _that _might be a possible outcome that they didn't anticipate.

"_Bah, whatever, if I apologize and bow and scrape a little bit and this should blow over!"_

Before he knew it he arrived at the massive doors that led into Aizen's throne room and he is sure that the other Espada are also gathered inside. He then nonchalantly pushed the door and entered with his hands in his pockets. He then stopped at the bottom of the stairs that led to his superior's throne waited for the ass chewing to begin. He then looked defiantly up and didn't say a word.

"Welcome back Grimmjow..."

"_That's weird I thought Tousen said he was pissed as hell but he looks all normal to me!" _Grimmjow thought. "It's nice to be back."

"Tell me Grimmjow what made you disobey orders and attack the world of the living without proper authorization?" Aizen asked quietly. "The words you say now may determine whether or not punishment is in order!"

"Well, if you must know I did for our sake!" Grimmjow said. "Why let weak vermin become stronger when we have the power right NOW to crush them! Why let them become stronger and pose a threat to us later when it is in our best interest to eliminate those obstacles that will hinder our goal?"

The rest of the Espada murmured as they all discuss what they have heard. Aizen, just looked at the Sexta Espada without showing any kind of emotion or what he was thinking. Gin just smiled as usual but Tousen however, was not pleased. They have lost a significant number of their forces due to his careless behavior and lack of discipline could have set back their righteous cause! In fact, it bothered the blind man that Aizen-sama has not made a move to punish this impetuous whelp and put his in his place. If Aizen will not lift a finger to discipline Grimmjow then he will have to do what is necessary to maintain order. Justice shall be served indeed. Without batting an eye lash, Tousen unsheathed his sword and used shunpo to completely surprise the Espada and reflexively he raise his left arm to protect his face from the sudden and unprovoked attack. Tousen was rewarded with a growl of pain from Grimmjow as his sword sheared through hierro armor taking out his left arm past the elbow and causing a vertical gaping wound from the left side of his face from his forehead to his chin. Unfortunately the attack had taken his left eye as well. Any indications for a complete recovery was dashed as Tousen used kido to incinerate his severed limb as the Espada helplessly looked on. And then he realized that he couldn't see in his left eye anymore and when he looked helplessly at his smoldering hand, gazed murderous thoughts at Tousen and immediately unsheathed his zanpakuto.

"TOUSEN YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, YOU DAMN BASTARD!!!"

"Grimmjow if you even touch Tousen with that sword...." Aizen began. "Then I won't be able to forgive you!"

"Chi...."

Grimmjow reluctantly sheathed his blade and walked away without saying a word. He was seething mad however he couldn't do anything about it. He almost ripped the doors off it's hinges as he exited out the chamber. He is making his way in the giant halls to his room when he sensed someone to his right, hiding in the columns...

"What the hell do ya want Szayel Aporro Granz?" Grimmjow growled.

"Ah, see you haven't lost your touch being in the state that you are now."

"Shut the hell up and what's your business with me?"

"To the point I see...very well. It's so happens that I may be able to help you with your ah...little problem."

"I'm listening...."

"I have been conducting certain experiments regarding a Hollow's ability to regenerate missing limbs...."

"And you have discovered a way to make us regenerate faster....swell!"

"Close but not quite...I find that my method will not only make your arm grow instantaneously; the new limb you will have will be 150 percent better than your natural arm and I guarantee it!"

"And all you need is a guinea pig to test your your artificial limb I take it?"

"Seeing that you are somewhat handy capped at the moment. I believe it was best to approach you to solve your uh....particular problem." Szayel said.

Grimmjow thought about it for a second and decided what is there for him to lose? If he can get his arm and maybe his eye back then he will be able to get back in the world of the living to have a rematch with Ichigo. With a huge grin plastered on his face, he looked that the 8th Espada and nodded in agreement.

"So is there any chance I can get my eye back too?"

"Unfortunately brother, I have only conducted my research to limbs and extremities as I find them faster to regenerate something vitally functional such as organs and such. If this experiment with you succeed, then perhaps I can expand my studies into said areas...For now if I were you, I would hone your uncanny skill to sense spiritual pressure. That should in many ways compensated for your missing eye." Szayel answered.

"I see...What the hell, let's do it!"

"Very well Grimmjow. I will guarantee that you will not regret it!"

_**Karakura town-Urahara's shop 2 days later.....**_

Tsukune has been sleeping for the last two days. Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby took turns taking care of him. The others who were also worried, nonetheless, trained to pass the time and to keep their minds off of Tsukune's condition. Yoruichi and Urahara reassured the young ladies taking care of him that he was fine as naturally his body needed the rest after the grueling punishment he endured learning Bankai.

"Before you know it, Tsukune will wake up soon good as new!" Yoruichi said in a reassuring manner. "So you'll should relax a bit and take it easy."

In fact, she insisted on it and shooed the Rosario gang out Tsukune's room. When the door slid closed on their faces, they looked at one another and sweat dropped. Wondering what they were suppose to do now, they found themselves going down the stairs of the basement to see what everyone else was doing. When all of them went down to the underground training facility. They had to brace themselves lest they were blown away from the shockwaves generated from the field. The combatants it seemed were Renji and Chad. The Shinigami it would seemed had released his Bankai while Chad valiantly tried to hold his own against it. The ladies heard that Chad had went down his knees in front of Urahara to make him stronger. The young man realized that as he is now, he will not be able to fight and help Ichigo. He is sure that he has more room to grow and improve if he trained hard. That is after all is the only thing he can do.

Moka looked around to see who else was down the basement. It would seem that Rangiku-chan has returned with Captain Hitsugaya to Soul Society on some errands and will be back later that day. Rukia and Yumichika were watching Ikkaku spar with Kokoa of all people. With the way those two were grinning, it would seem that they were enjoying it immensely! Her eyes then locked on the old man sitting quietly not far from Rukia-chan. At first she thought that he has fallen asleep, but when she looked a little closer she realized that he was in some kind of meditating state. She also remembered when he approached Ura-chan two days ago after all the chaos winded down.....

_**Flashback...2days ago**_

_Inner Moka was carrying Tsukune into the shop and laid him on a futon. She gently removed his zanpakuto from his sash and put the sword beside the bed. She then put the covers on top of him so he won't catch cold and gently stroked his sleeping face. She put her forehead to his to see if he had a fever and before she knew it, she was so close to him face to face and for some reason she had this sudden urge to kiss him. Whether it was because she is beginning to like him, or the fact that the atmosphere dictated the mood, or maybe perhaps Moka secretly wanted to know what Tsukune's lips tasted like when she kisses him OR it was because she wanted so badly to imitate what Ichigo and Orihime did in front of their friends no less without shame! Whatever the reason, she soon finds herself in a situation where she can kiss Tsukune if she wanted to but whether she does so or not is up to her. Their lips were almost dangerously touching when she realized at the last minute what she was doing, stopped, blushed furiously, made sure he was warm putting the covers on him, got up quickly and left the room. She leaned on the wall while looking up and willed her breathing to calm down and reined in her emotions._

"_That was too close!" Moka said to herself "I w-would have kissed him if..."_

_ But she shook her head and glared at no one in particular. _

"_This was all Ichigo's fault, yeah that's it! If it wasn't for his little demonstration I wouldn't be having these thoughts right now! He's going to pay for this with a spar or two!"_

_ Still she wondered would it be too bad if Moka did kiss Tsukune? It's not like nobody was going to know right? Besides when was it ever a crime to kiss anyone anyway? Would it not make her lead with the other girls insurmountable if she took the first step?_

"_Bad Moka, bad Moka! Girl get your head out of the clouds dammit! Tsukune is my best friend and I think that our relationship up to this point is satisfactory at the moment! It's not like, I'm in love with him or anything!"_

"_Tsk Tsk, there you go again Ura-chan being stubborn as usual! __ Outer Moka chided her Inner self. "__But I'm not going to say anything because we have this little discussion awhile back!"_

"_What are you talking about Omote?"_

"_Now you're just denying what's in your heart. You already know how I feel about Tsukune. In a way I think he knows how I feel and he probably would have chosen us already but the thing is he's trying to find out how you feel Ura-chan and you're making it hard for him!"_

"_And as it should be...he has to earn my affections and I don't see how he can do that. I think you're just being too sentimental and too easy on him."_

"_But at least I'm honest and I admit how I feel about him. What about you, how do you feel about him Ura-chan!"_

_Silence....._

"_Well anyway, let's just drop it for now, we won't go anywhere going around in circles!"_

"_Fine we'll discuss it later..."_

_ After arguing with herself, Moka made her way to the hallway. When she turned towards the exit. Toshiro and Yamamoto we're just standing there as if they were waiting for her. She didn't know what was going on but she guesses she was going to find out soon enough!_

"_How is Tsukune doing Moka-san?" Toshiro asked her._

"_He's in his room resting. He did had a long day today."_

"_That's good to hear."_

"_And how are you doing?" Moka asked the silver haired Captain. "I heard that Arrancar did a number on you!"_

"_Actually I feel much better now that Orihime healed me. I feel better before I got injured!"_

"_That's good to hear...." she said relieved. Moka then looked at the old man and asked Toshiro. "So who is your friend, I think I never seen him before now!"_

"_Ah forgive my manners! This is my superior Captain-General _Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto_ and he wanted to discuss with you a matter of utmost importance!"_

_ Moka was taken aback and was surprised that this old man is Toshiro's superior? He looked so old and frail and yet Yamamoto carried himself in a manner that said otherwise. She assessed him for a moment and immediately she knew that although this Captain-General may look like an old man in the exterior, he is by far the strongest being that she has ever felt! In fact she knew that this man is in equal footing with Chichiue. She knew that her father's power is even beyond S-class and for her to say that this old man is her father's equal says a lot. Who among the two was the stronger individual remains to be seen! __It chews on her pride that this outsider is up to par with a vampire's power but her manners dictate to respect people of power and although she has yet to see what he can really do, this man demands and commands respect and it's not hard to see that at all.  
_

"_It is an honor to meet you sir." Moka said politely._

"_Likewise, my child. So how is Victor doing these days?"_

"_Chichiue, he's doing fine although I haven't seen him for months since I went away for school. Is there something wrong?"_

"_No my child there is nothing amiss. I however, would want to have an audience with your father and I am wondering if you can arrange it for me."_

"_I think it shouldn't be too much of a problem. In fact now that you mention it I needed to have a talk with him anyway when I get back to Yokai Academy. You may accompany me if you would like and I'll see if I can get you that meeting."_

"_You have my thanks....."_

"_Just out of curiosity though, how do you know Chichiue anyway?" _

"_Your father and I met a long time ago and have become quite good friends during the millennia we have known each other. The last time I saw him though was 250 years ago and we have lost touch with each other during that time. If you have the time I'll tell you some stories of your father if you would like."_

"_That sounds intriguing, funny, and scary at the same time." Moka said smiling. "Perhaps while on our journey there, maybe I'll take you up on that offer. I hope it's not to embarrassing though..."_

"_Oh, you'll be surprised the silly things Victor has done through all the countless centuries!" _

_**End of flashback....the present**_

Moka had to sweat drop at that statement and she couldn't wait to hear all these stories that Yamamoto-ojiisan has in store for her about her father. That should make the long journey to her family home a worthwhile if not entertaining endeavor. The old man finished meditating and then saw her and met each other's gaze. Moka out of politeness waved and smiled at him and Yamamoto waved in greeting. She then came up to him to see if he needed anything and sat down beside him .

"Good morning Yamamoto-ojiisan, how are you today?"

"Ah Moka-chan, I am doing real well my child!" Yamamoto told her. "And how is Tsukune's condition. Has he waken from his sleep yet?"

"No he's still sleeping and I'm wondering when he would wake up!"

"Ah I see...Do not worry, it is only natural for him to rest this long when someone is training Bankai. I'm sure that he will make a full recovery after he wakes up."

"Ya, that's what Yoruichi-san said to us a million times already! Still I can't help worrying though!"

"Then you should listen to her more often. Yoruichi does make sound judgements and it is in your best interests that you listen to her."

"I will if you say so ojiisan." Moka said. "Well I'll be taking my leave now, I'll see you later."

Yamamoto nodded and waved her off. Moka then wondered for awhile away from the group. She then heard two voices whispering not far off to her right. She then quietly went up a hill and looked down below and immediately turned crimson up to her ears. Moka saw Ichigo and Orihime-chan making out. Ichigo was leaning on a pillar, his hands on her hips while Orihime had her arms stretched around his neck. For a long time they didn't come up for air, they were just passionately kissing while chaos was going on around them and not far from their mutual friends to boot. It somewhat made her jealous can be so bold and that these two didn't have a care in the world even though there was a war looming on the horizon. The only thing that was important is that they are together and she wished someday that she would have the same bond that these two have with her Tsukune. Of course the operative word is someday! When Ichigo did stop for air Orihime complained. Moka with her sharp hearing heard every word of their conversation quite clearly as if she was with them down there right beside them...

"Babe why did you stop?"

"Come on Inoue you know you're out of breath as much as I am right?"

"Oh please, we were only doing it for 5 minutes." Orihime said. "And why would you be out of breath anyway? I know for a fact that you can last a long time when fighting an army Hollows and yet you can't seem last doing marathon tongue hockey with me! I think that's rather unfair don't you?"

"Ah it's the quality not the quantity my dear lady that's more important." Ichigo countered. "And you look so cute when you're so deliberately being naughty!"

Orihime blushed a couple of shades but she didn't shy away this time like she would have in the past. Ichigo is now hers and as far as she is concerned she can talk to him anyway she pleases provided it didn't hurt him in anyway, he is her boyfriend after all. "Boyfriend", now that's a word that she has to get use to saying now that it actually came true. But now that her goal of finally snagging the biggest crush of her life, she could probably die tomorrow and won't regret anything at all. However, thinking like that sounded so defeatist to her and she mentally shook her head. Now that the cat and mouse chase is over, the true test of whether their relationship will crumble to pieces or last for as long as they live begins. She knows that it's going to be challenging but what's life without the little wrinkles anyway? But Orihime knew that with her Kurosaki-kun by her side, everything is sky's the limit and whatever challenges that life throw their way, both of them can ride through it and beat it....together. But first, she has to satisfy her addiction of her man's kisses....

"Well, I don't really care about all that. I just want you to kiss me dammit!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Meanwhile on top of the hill. Moka turned several shades of crimson from so much embarrassment that she turned around, slowly backed away, and left the new couple to their privacy. Ever since, Ichigo and Orihime-chan has become "official," she always found them lip locking often, everywhere unexpected, and when they get the chance which in the last two days were pretty much every time! It must be nice having of a "honeymoon" of sorts as those two were almost inseparable. Orihime has so much Ichigo in the head that Moka thought her friend seemed like a stranger and is acting in bizarre ways. At one time a funny thing happened when it was time to go their separate ways to go to bed, it took Rangiku-san's wits, teasing, and lastly to physically extricate her from Ichigo who by the way didn't seem to mind his girlfriend's antics, which was rather infuriating in a way. When none of those steps worked, Rangiku had enough and had Yukari cast her pan spell to knock the girl silly so they can carry her and tie her to the bed just in case she has any "ideas."

"_Can't blame him though, he can't afford to risk being in the dog house so early in the relationship!" _Inner Moka said.

"_Ya that's true...But hopefully their relationship lasts a very long time."_Outer Moka told her Inner self. _"I think they make a cute couple don't you Ura-chan?"_

"_Yes do indeed make a good couple and I for one am rooting for them."_

"_Ya me too!"_

Lost in her thoughts, she wondered back to the group and got herself a surprise. Her friends/rivals has already taken advantage of the fact that she was gone for a few minutes and they had already made their move to her endless annoyance. It would seem that Tsukune has finally woken up and has come to join everyone. From the looks of him, it would seem like he has made a full recovery as he was almost literally balancing four ladies in his arms without buckling from their combined weight.

"_Hmm, was Tsukune ever that strong Ura-chan? _Outer Moka asked. "_Don't you think he's changed somehow?"_

"_Do you mean before we bit him or after? Yes he does look like he's gotten a lot stronger. Well what are you waiting for Omote, don't let those girls take advantage of him!"_

"_Oh my, being territorial now are we Ura-chan?"_

"_I-I don't know what you're talking about! And stop being such a silly girl and go up to him already. I know you have been missing him the last two days so go...NOW!"_

"_Yes you're right...They are getting on my nerves being so close to him like that!"_

When Tsukune saw Moka going towards him. He gently put the other girls down and walked to her. Mizore had to tie Kurumu up for protesting too much. She knew Moka was the one who spent the most time taking care of him, although she herself had her turn doing so. In fact, all the ladies in her circle of friends has had their turn watching over him while he rested. Not that she is admitting defeat, on the contrary, Mizore just wanted to give Moka her due as a reward for her dedication but she's not taking any chances and she would have to keep an eye on them just in case. Ruby and Yukari made their peace and let those two have their time together, while Kurumu laid down tied up and unconscious counting cute little Tsukune sheep jumping a fence.

As Tsukune made his way to her, Moka was literally running towards him. When they were close enough, the vampire jumped him with enough force to almost knock them over. Tsukune tried to keep his balance but fate however, conspired against him and as soon as he made contact with Moka, he slipped and fell backwards. When the dust fell, she was on top of him. Both were blushing in embarrassment. That little fiasco, made her friends' forehead twitch but still didn't make a move to stop them.

"Hi..."

"Moka, how are you?"

"I'm fine, but what about you how are you feeling?"

"Actually never felt any better!"Tsukune answered.

Moka thoughts wondered from two days ago when his inner vampire/hollow suddenly made an appearance and saved her and Renji from that Arrancar. Not only was it surprising that Tsukune didn't go berserk, H. Tsukune actually helped them defeat the enemy. Whatever it is that made him do that is a mystery and it made her somewhat nervous that the vampire/hollow entity might at anytime appear when they least expect it and whether or not it will attack them. But now that she could see his brown eyes full of life and felt the strength in his arms when he caught her, she felt a little bit better now that he woke up and has come back to them safely.

"Ah Moka, it's nice to see you again and all but can you please get off me!"

"Oh I'm sorry Tsukune!"

"Ha, ha, ha. Don't worry about it."

Moka moved and Tsukune with great dexterity flipped over to stand up. He then held his hand out to give the vampire a hand. As soon as she stood up, she lost her balance and she fell on his arms. The old Tsukune would have probably got knocked over again but this time he stood his ground and held her tightly. The other girls began to gnash their teeth and gave Moka the evil eye. How is it that Moka gets all the action? That is not fair at all! Still they didn't interfere with their reunion. Moka however, blushed deeply being so close to Tsukune and then she saw his neck exposed. She began to smell him up and down that made him quite nervous to say the least.

"Uh, Moka are you ok?"

"Yes, you smell quite....delicious. Ne, Tsukune can I suck your blood? I haven't had any breakfast today so..."

"Moka wait...."

"Kapu.....Chu!"

"GAAAAAHHHHH!!"

That was the last straw, Kurumu finally freed herself and screamed like a banshee as she made her way to them. The two of their eyes met and sparks began to fly. Then they began a tug of war on Tsukune's limp body. When Kurumu finally got the better of Moka, Kurumu hugged Tsukune, smothering him with her breasts.

"MOKA....what did I say about you feeding on Tsukune like a juice box!" Kurumu said. "You know, Tsukune just woke up and here you are sucking his blood. Have you no shame!"

Then Kurumu turned around and an ice kunai struck her in the forehead that sent Kurumu down the floor. Mizore then appeared and nonchalantly took over holding the poor unconscious

Tsukune close to her assets as well.

"I think that's about enough out of you!" Mizore said. "Your cow breasts is affecting whatever it is you got left up that noggin of yours."

Then suddenly she looked up but too late to move out of the way from the pan that came crashing down on her head and she fell down and got knocked out seeing cute Tsukune heads interspersed with stars spinning above her head. Yukari, then held Tsukune as best she could and stuck out her tongue at her two friends/rivals. However, Kurumu and Mizore recovered and dragged her a few feet away while the three of them argued, pumping both their fists up and down while they were at it. Tsukune who almost fell down, fell on Ruby's arms. But the witch underestimated her balance and she fell down to the ground. She got up rubbing her head and realized that Tsukune fell as well and she finally noticed that he was in a rather compromising position right between her legs. She raised her hands to her cheeks while she blushed heavily.

"Oh Tsukune, you naughty boy!" Ruby playfully told him. "But you can do with my body whatever you like!"

Then Ruby found herself frozen and now found herself flying high up in the air.

"That was too close!" Kurumu said. "I thought Ruby is suppose to be a decent person! I couldn't believe she's so perverted! Thanks Mizore, you were actually of some use this time around!"

"You're not too bad yourself. I'll take back what I said about you earlier, but you're still a big breasted cow though!"

"Why you....wanna fight!"

Not far off the distance, Toshiro and Rangiku arrived and sweat dropped at all the ruckus.

"What are those idiots doing?"

"Oh Captain, leave them alone!" Rangiku said. "It's their way of celebrating now that Tsukune-kun is back."

"Ah so you two have arrived at last. Shall we make preparations to go to the academy then?"

"Yes sir, everything is all in order. I have reported to Chojiro that you are alright and that we are accompanying you to Yokai Academy. I have briefed all the Captains as well so they are well informed and will move appropriately if the time comes."

"Very good Captain Hitsugaya, see to it that all our preparations are complete then. I leave it up to you!"

"Yes sir!"

A/N yes the first chapter of the new story arc and it's back to the Academy next chapter but not quite...I'm actually real excited getting to this point and I can't wait to write it.... Yes I know it's a little slow and I fell back to the comedy a little bit. Don't worry I have a match in mind that I'm sure that you guys will find very interesting...As for Tsukune's Bankai...that will be revealed real soon...As I said, gotta keep your interests now, I wouldn't want to put all my eggs in one basket...heh...Anyways, so what do you guys think....R&R as usual...And I do appreciate the reviews and the positive feedback so far but I know that a lot of you visit but don't leave a review...How am I suppose to get better if I don't know what I need to improve, right....Anyway, starting next chapter...I will try write about 2 chapters ahead so I can I actually write my other stories...ya we'll see how that goes...Anyway enjoy and see ya kiddies til the next chapter.


	31. Chapter 31

chapter 31

_Karakura Town_

Ichigo decided to go home for the first time in months. Not only was Karin and Yuzu relieved that he was alright, his father seemed to breathe a little easier as well. After Toshiro and Rangiku arrived at dusk, he knew that they were going to leave for the Academy tomorrow and he felt that he should at least let his family know that he was fine. Orihime however refused to be apart from him and he had no choice but to take her home as well. Oh yes this was going to go well with the family alright. He disappeared months at a time and then suddenly comes home with a woman in tow. He looking forward to the reaction the old man was going to have. He talked a little bit about it to Orihime when they were on their way to his house.

"I'm gonna warn you now, my family is a little eccentric. Ok maybe my sisters are normal but my dad its a certified lunatic. So you gotta be careful around him alright?"

"Ok babe, don't worry about it. What's going to happen if I spent the night at your house anyways? It's not like were going to do anything naughty...Well that is if you want to..." Orihime said blushing.

"Inoue, that is probably the hottest thing you said all day but you know that we can't..."

"Oh babe you're such a party pooper!"

"Besides we decided that all the shenanigans were reserved only if we ever got married remember?" Ichigo reminded her gently.

"You're right, if I didn't adore you so much, I'd pressure you to have our kids right now!"

"INOUE, what the hell are you talking about kids now of all times!"

"What, I mean it's true! You're the only one I want to have kids with anyway!"

"Why you..."

"Now Kurosaki-kun, your not allowed to touch your cute girlfriend in an inappropriate manner now!" Orihime said jokingly.

"Wanna bet!"

Ichigo chased Orihime the last few yards to his house and she stuck her tongue out as she made it there first and rang the door bell. He gave her a look that said that this "discussion" is not done yet by any other means while Orihime giggled like a school girl. When nobody answered the door, Ichigo remembered he had a key and entered. As soon as he had done so, he kicked out in front of him and caught his father on the face and forcefully took him down to the floor. Orihime looked on in shock.

"Y-you h-have...improved m-my....son!" Isshin croaked.

"What the hell dad! I finally come home and this is the welcome I get, you're unbelievable!"

"Ichi-nii you're finally home!" Yuzu cried. She ran to him and Ichigo met her half way and gave her a hug.

"Hey Yuzu, how are you doin kiddo?"

"I'm fine but where have you been all this time? We were worried about you!"

"Well...it's uh, I just got back from a job interview for uh..school...ya!" Ichigo said. _"Gawd that was so lame!"_

"Oh really, how did it go? And how come you were gone for a long time!"

"Well, the job had some kind of training regiment going on and as part of the hiring process I had to participate in it! Today was the only day I had time off to spend with you guys and unfortunately I have to go back tomorrow."

"Well, anyway at least you're home for a little while."

"Ya, so where's Karin, how is she doing?"

"Oh, she should be home soon. She had some club activities after school so..."

"Ah I see..._Damn, I wanted to introduce Inoue when they were all here but oh well whatever!"_

"Ichi-nii, so who is that pretty lady outside the door?"

"_Well here goes...." _Ichigo said to himself. "Oh, Yuzu, dad...this is...uh...my girlfriend Orihime Inoue.

"Um, nice to meet you'll." Orihime said bowing.

"Y-your g-girlfriend?" Yuzu said shocked.

"Yup I think I heard it right Yuzu." Karin said as she entered the door. "It's nice to have you back Ichigo. And nice to meet you too Orihime-oneechan!"

"And this is my other sister Karin."

"Did you hear that my dearest Masaki!" Isshin said as he prostrated on her oversized poster. "Our son has finally brought us our very own daughter-in-law! Before you know it, we'll have little grandchildren running around very soon!"

"Shut the hell up you weirdo!" Ichigo said vehemently. "I don't want to hear that kind of talk from you!"

Orihime observed all this and she sweat dropped from the shock. She knew that from what he told her that his family was rather eccentric but not like this! Oh well, they all seem to be nice enough at least. She paused for a little bit and realized that this is the first time that she ever visited a boy's house and let alone met that said boy's family!

"Well dinner is almost ready so why don't you kids come on in and have dinner with us?" Isshin asked.

"Ya it shouldn't be a problem making room for Orihime-oneechan."

Thus they spent the time talking the night away. When it was late and it was time to go to bed, Yuzu volunteered to share her room with Orihime and surprisingly Karin decided to sleep in in her room as well. As Orihime waited for her turn in the bath, she hung around Ichigo's room for a little while. It was the first time she's been in a boy's room and being left alone with one. She looked around for a little bit and even though it was rather small, it was clean and well maintained. Ichigo sat on his chair and invited her to come and to sit on the bed. However, she had other ideas and sat on his lap instead.

"Inoue what are you doing?"

"I'm sitting on my boyfriend's lap...is that a problem?"

"No it's just that lunatic father of mine might come barging in at any moment and I don't need him having any kind of uncompromising evidence to use against me."

"Oh babe, you over react to much. Your dad seems nice enough."

"Trust me, he's really weird. I did live with the guy for the last 15 years you know."

"Well, I want to sit on your lap and be close to you." Orihime said to him. "You're just gonna have to get used to that from now on."

"Oh is that so...."

"Babe I know so!"

With that Ichigo suddenly grabbed her waist and tickled Orihime mercilessly. She giggled and then suddenly started laughing out loud and she squirmed from his touch. Ichigo grinned and continued tickle her everywhere.

"Inoue, I wouldn't be making so much noise if I were you." Ichigo said smirking. "You're going to wake up the neighbors!"

"Te heh, he he he heh. W-well w-who's fault is that? It's not my, teh heh he heh, t-that you're being such a meanie!"

Still Ichigo didn't stop and Orihime leaned over so much that they were both falling. Ichigo instinctively protected her and both of them landed hard on the floor. Ichigo then rubbed his head with his hand trying to soothe the pain.

"Inoue, you alright. Sorry about that I guess I got carried away."

"Yes I'm ok, but what about you. Are you ok? Show me where it hurts."

"It's nothing just a bump that's all...."

"Not another word from you young man and show it too me!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

They both got up from the floor and sat on his bed. Orihime inspected the back of his head and gasped at the large bump beginning to swell. She closed her eyes and extended her hands not far away from his head.

"Sōten Kisshun, I reject!" Orihime said softly.

A soft faint glow began to emanate from the point of injury and the bruise begins to go down in seconds until it looked like the bruise disappeared as if it wasn't there in the first place. Ichigo is sometimes amazed at how powerful Orihime's healing abilities are and he's so proud of her for it. Now he's just gonna have to teach her to be a fighter and she will be a well rounded warrior in no time. He made a mental note about it and he will talk to her about it later.

"Thanks Inoue, I don't feel any pain anymore." Ichigo told her. "Did I ever tell you that you're so amazing?"

"Yes, just now. See I'm not a bad catch am I with all the fringe benefits and all right?"

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Ichigo leaned over and kissed her and Orihime's body became limp like a wet noodle. All of her worries seem to go away whenever he kisses her. Then suddenly someone knocked at the door.

"Orihime-oneechan, I'm done, if you want to take a bath you can do so!" Yuzu said.

"Ok, I'll be right there, thanks." Orihime said blushing. "Well babe, I gotta go. I'll see you in the morning then?"

"What I can't watch?" Ichigo said grinning.

"Ha, ha babe and who is it that said I was naughty?" Orihime said laughing.

"Damn that sucks!"

"Te hee hee. Good night babe I'll see in the morning!"

They kissed good night and Orihime walked out his room. Ichigo then laid down and immediately fell asleep, dreaming all the while..."

_**The next day....**_

Ichigo and Orihime woke up and had breakfast with the family. When he saw her, she yawned and had circles in her eyes. At the table, she was practically nodding off and his sisters weren't doing too well neither. When they were done, both of them said their good byes and went to Urahara's shop. Again, he's seen her yawn a rather big one and asked her.

"Inoue are you alright? Didn't you get sleep last night?"

"Hmm, oh no babe, I stayed up with Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan talking all night."

"I see...So how did the interrogation go anyway?"

"Can't tell you babe, it's between us girls, you know?"

"Uh huh...Well anyway I think we should hurry up I think everybody's waiting for us."

Thirty minutes later they arrived at Urahara's shop and found that the Academy bus was there already. It would seem that everyone was ready and they were the only stragglers left. The creepy bus driver grinned at them.

"I see that you two finally made it." the bus driver said. "Must have been an a wild and eventful night for the two of you eh?"

When everyone heard that, the whistles , the cheers, and the cat calls began again. Even though Orihime was tired, she still had energy enough to blush deeply. Ichigo who was red at the ears glared at his friends and the noise suddenly stopped but he can still hear some snickers and giggling here and there. Both of them sat in the front and he ignored them while the bus driver laughed himself as he drove back to Yokai Academy...

**Yokai Academy**

When they arrived, the group was dropped off at the bus stop by a dead tree, the bus driver drove off leaving them to their devices. The group then walked on a path going to the school. Yamamoto however, had business with the Chairman and asked the students where his office is located. Ruby then elected to show him the way while the rest of them continued to the dorms. Halfway, Toshiro, Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Chad, Uryu, Yumichika, and Ikkaku separated from everyone else to patrol the school grounds. Ichigo, Orihime, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Kokoa, and Mizore then went to the dorms to freshen up and actually make it to homeroom. When they were finished, the rest of the gang walked the path on their way to school.

Ichigo and Orihime openly walked holding hands and at this point all the teasing and laughing has rendered them both numb. It would seem that Orihime has borrowed, one of Kurumu's extra uniforms and it fit her quite well, although she did blush a little bit and complained that the skirt was far too short for her. Ichigo didn't seem to mind and Tsukune gave her two thumbs up in approval, that earned him some evil glares from the rest of the girls. Apparently, Orihime has been granted special permission by the Chairman as a visitor of the school, so she is able to hang around with the gang all day.

Although it looked to be a normal day at school, Moka was called to the Chairman's office. Wondering what all the fuss was about, the rest of the gang went with her and finally Moka entered the office. Ruby was standing by the Chairman's side while he sat in his chair. Yamamoto sat on a coach drinking his tea. Moka closed her eyes hoping that she wasn't in trouble in anyway and announced her presence.

"Y-yes C-chairman, you wanted to see me?" Moka said nervously.

"Ah, Moka-chan come in and make yourself comfortable."

"O-okay..."

"Don't worry my dear, you are not in trouble in anyway. I just wanted to discuss with you that you have agreed to accompany him to your father's domain to have an audience with him correct?"

"W-well at least that's what Ura-chan told me."

"Indeed....Can we talk to her then?"

"It's kind of difficult without Tsukune removing the seal that is..."

"Well, I guess we should get all the people involved get in on this discussion as well..."

He stood up, went to the door, opened it and Tsukune and the rest of the gang fell in a heap on the ground. Ichigo and Orihime were on the opposite side of the door. Ichigo was leaning on the wall while Orihime was facing him, laughing at what he was saying. When the rest of the gang fell through, both of them sweat dropped and laughed at their friends' expense. They were all embarrassed that they got caught eavesdropping but if the Chairman was angry in anyway, he was doing a good job hiding it.

"Come in, come in my children and get involved in this very interesting conversation." The Chairman said smiling. "It's beats leaning on the door and straining to hear what is being said now is there?"

The Rosario gang sheepishly went inside his office and then The Chairman's eerie gaze went to the couple across the hallway.

"You should come too Kurosaki Ichigo and you Inoue Orihime as this discussion may pertain to you as well." he said. As they passed by he whispered to them. "Oh and by the way, congratulations...."

The two of them both turn bright red and it was their friends' turn to laugh. Yamamoto who was sitting quietly chuckled. The rest of the girls were giggling while Tsukune could hardly contain his laughter but was able to control himself. Ichigo glared at the lot of them and all the noise stopped although there were still bouts of giggling here and there but that couldn't be helped. The Chairman then sat in his chair and started discussing what could very well be the future...

"Now then, Tsukune-san if you would please remove the seal so that we can talk to Moka-chan's Inner self?"

Tsukune nodded and removed the seal. When Inner Moka finally appeared, she had her arms crossed looking at the Chairman.

"Moka-chan, you did agree to accompany this gentleman to see your father is that correct?"

"Yes, although he didn't quite discuss why but I did agree to it."

"You will find out soon enough." Yamamoto said. "I do not have the liberty to discuss it here though, for security purposes you understand."

"Now that we have that straightened out, we then discuss when the both of you should leave for your father's domain?"

"With all due respect Chairman, I will not be going anywhere unless Tsukune and Ichigo accompany me as well. Although Yamamoto-ojiisan and myself are quite capable of defeating any obstacles that will surely get in our way, my powers have of late been unstable and I will not burden ojiisan with protecting me. If Tsukune and Ichigo were with us, I believe that it will be a little easier and the journey will be smoother. Besides, I think the two of them might learn a thing or two from Chichiue that would benefit us in the war with Aizen. Well are you two coming with us?"

"Sure why the hell not." Ichigo shrugged.

"You know that I am more than happy to go with you Moka."

"Well, if Kurosaki-kun is going....then I'm going too!"

"And if Moka-oneesama is going then count me in!" Kokoa said.

"Ya, where Tsukune go, I will go too!" Kurumu said. "I'm sure that the rest of the ladies beside me agrees as well, right ladies?"

"Yahoo, another field trip!"

"Sure, have nothing better to do anyway..." Mizore said.

"Yes, I think that I should go as well..." Ruby said.

"Looking at your faces that you'll won't take no for an answer so it is settled then. Your party will leave early in the morning tomorrow. Pack whatever you will need for the trip and I will grant all of you special permission to leave the school grounds. Do not worry, I will inform your teachers that you'll are doing a special errand for me. Well if that is all, you'll are dismissed!"

When everyone left, Yamamoto stayed and chatted with the Chairman for awhile.

"So how is Victor doing now a days?" Yamamoto asked. "I don't want to catch him at a bad time but Aizen's threat has forced my hand and I will do what is necessary."

"Yes, he is fine but I haven't talked to him in awhile and he has been isolated at his castle for quite sometime." The Chairman replied. "I apologize if I am not of any help."

"It's alright, I understand. I'll find out soon enough if he will ally himself with Soul Society or not."

"I believe he will do it if you present it in a way that this Aizen fellow is a danger to this realm. I can guarantee though even without allying himself with Soul Society, given that Aizen has threatened his beloved daughter will be enough motivation for him to take things in his own hands."

"That's true..."

They discussed and caught up with many other matters and when Yamamoto finally left the office, it was already dark. He then sensed where Toshiro and the others were and caught up and briefed them of the situation.

"I am putting you in charge of protecting this school while we are gone, Captain Hitsugaya. I have made arrangements with the Chairman to give all of you shelter and supplies should you need it and coordinated with him and Soul Society lift your limiters the minute that the Arrancar attacks again. Although I doubt that they will target the school now and will more than likely come after Moka Akashiya herself."

"Understood, Captain-General!" Toshiro saluted. "Sir how long will you be gone?"

"Hopefully not more than a week at the most. The man I am seeing is the most stubborn individual I have encountered in my life and will probably take me awhile to convince him on our way of thinking, otherwise. I leave the logistics to you and have a goodnight."

**The next day....**

Everyone was ready and eager to get going already. The last few days have been quite hectic and none of them are sorry at all that they are missing classes again. The bus driver arrived and off they went to Moka's father's domain. The ride went rather smoothly and without a hitch. Five hours later, they arrive at a humongous castle. A soon as they arrived, the bridge began to lower and a woman walked to great them. The woman was perhaps one of the most beautiful woman that the gang has ever seen. She was tall like a super model and toned like one as well. She had well proportioned body, huge breasts that rivaled Kurumu's and Orihime's that made the two of them rather self conscious, an hour glass figure and a very supple behind. She had very long silver hair that went passed her middle thigh and piercing crimson eyes that were kind and yet knew everything. She had this rather seductive strut that made her hips swing from side to side. The woman was wearing a long and tight black dress that accentuated her curves and made her breast even more bigger than they already are. The two males in the group jaws dropped and couldn't keep their eyes off her. This made the girls rather jealous and Orihime rather annoyed, jealous, and more self conscious and pinched Ichigo in the ear to finally get his attention. And then she started berating him about his wondering eyes. Moka ran to this woman with no hesitation what so ever.

"Mommy!!!"

The woman caught Moka and gave her a hug. Moka kissed her in the cheek and hugged her tightly.

"Arah, is that you Moka-chan?"

"Yes, mommy, I called you about me visiting remember!"

"Oh yes, indeed you have and I take it that these good people are your friends?"

Moka nodded affirmatively and introduced each one of them individually. When it was time for her to introduce the Captain-General, Yamamoto and her eyes met, the old man gave her a bow and she nodded and curtsied in return.

"And how are you Kokoa-chan?"

"I'm fine thank you for asking, auntie." Kokoa said. "Is mama here, by any chance?"

"Yes, dear, I believe she's in the garden tending to her roses. You should go and say hello to your mother, she misses you terribly!"

"Yes, I will. Thank you auntie!"

"You're very welcome dear." Lady Akashiya said. "Well I know everyone must be tired from their long journey. Shall we come in the castle? While you'll freshen up, I'll have the servants serve lunch in the courtyard. I'll have your rooms cleaned and assigned to you right now. So if you will follow me..."

Lady Akashiya held Yamamoto's arm and walked with him. Moka was beside her and the three of them talked while they walked the well lit halls of the castle. The nearly cavernous hallway had huge columns that supported a very high and vaulted ceiling. The walls were decorated with paintings, statues, and expensive vases. Kokoa, excused herself from everyone and left the group to go find her mother. The rest of the gang quietly followed but at the same time are in awe at the pristine majesty of this hallway alone.

Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and Yukari were rather dejected to say the least. Unlike her daughter who was rather warlike at least her Inner self that is, Lady Akashiya seemed to be very kind and has a warm and caring personality. She seemed to be nice enough but that's not what the 4 of them were depressed about. They were rather upset at the fact that she is well...hot. This didn't sit well with them at all and it didn't help that Tsukune was rather mesmerized by her. Orihime was still rather upset that Ichigo was staring at another woman and an older woman at that and she was giving him the silent treatment. Ichigo tried to explain but she wasn't going to have it and walked ahead of the group until she was walking with Moka. She turned around and stuck her tongue out and pulled the lower part of her eye. Ichigo sighed and gave up for now so that she can have her space. Lady Akashiya noticed that Orihime was beside them and she asked...

"Is there something wrong dear?" she asked her politely. "You seemed quite upset about something!"

"Ah, ha, ha...It's nothing Akashiya-sama, nothing at all!"

"Well, if you say so, but if you ever need to talk about anything then I am here for you, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am I'll keep that in mind."

"So Moka-chan, is that boy behind us the one that you were talking to me about?" her mother asked. She looked up with her right index finger near her mouth as if in thought. She continued. "Tsukune is it?"

"Mommy, don't blab that I was talking to you about him!"

"Well, you were the one who keeps talking about him dear!" she said. She looked back and caught his eyes. Tsukune who didn't know what to do, waved and she waved back and smiled at him. This gesture made the other 3 upset with jealousy but couldn't really do anything about it, since they are technically in the presence of royalty.

"He looks scrumptious dear!" Lady Akashiya told her daughter. "And from the smell of him, his blood is delectable. I hope that you will let me have a taste of him, yes?"

"Mommy, don't you dare touch him!" Moka said. "BECAUSE HE'S MINE!"

She realized what she said and she blushed a deep red up to her ears.

"Alright dear, you don't have to get upset now!" Her mother said placatingly. "Although, it's rather selfish of you keeping all that delicious blood to yourself you know!"

"MOMMY!!!"

Lady Akashiya made a gesture that asked for her daughter's forgiveness, while Moka started pouting. Orihime, giggled and Yamamoto quietly chuckled. Then the lady of the castle's gaze turned to the old man.

"It has been a long time Ojiisan." she began. "And how have you been all these years?"

"Well I believe that it's been about, 500 years since I last seen you, give or take a few centuries. I've been fine, Soul Society keeps me too busy to realize that too many centuries have come and gone. And how have you been my lady, I take it that everything is well?"

"I am doing well actually thank you for asking. Victor as you know has become very reclusive for the last two centuries. It had something to do with our oldest daughter, Chocolat and he's still upset that she ran away to do as she pleases. She was suppose to inherit everything, but our headstrong daughter refused to be a dark lord and just decided to disappear one day."

"Ah yes, I remember that incident. So he's still upset about that eh?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Hopefully your visit will jolt him out of his melancholy!"

"I will try my hardest my lady."

"Very well then. Oh incidentally, I am curious as to the reason of your sudden visit Ojiisan?"

Yamamoto then quickly told her the goings on in Soul Society, about Aizen, and the events that transpired in the school and the world of the living. Lady Akashiya listened and narrowed her eyes. Her seemingly sweet demeanor suddenly changing to a forbidding coldness that sent chills to anyone who happens to be the other end of it. Her very well toned body tensed, and she bit down on her jaw hard. If she could lash out she would already have done so but she had guests and her pride as a vampire prevented her from doing something shameful and behavior unfit of her lofty station.

"And this monster wants my daughter for what exactly?" She asked the old man, her voice having a dangerous edge to it. Yamamoto knew that he has upset her and tried to calm her down.

"Unfortunately, my lady, I do not have an answer for you but I assure you that I will do my best to protect her."

"Ojiisan, my daughter is a vampire. And vampire's DO NOT need protection!"

"I do not doubt that she can take care of herself. However, the enemy is very strong and just as persistent. Ichigo has been looking after her for some time now, so I wouldn't worry."

"You mean, the red haired boy?" the lady asked. Then she turned around and looked at him." Yes...indeed he is very strong. I feel his vast Yoki power blanketing everything as we speak. I shall thank this Ichigo for protecting you dear."

"Umm, you don't have to mommy. He's just doing his job you know!"

"Nevertheless, a vampire must be grateful for services rendered and must be rewarded accordingly!"

"Ma'am, if I may say something?" Orihime said.

"Yes, go on dear, you were saying?"

"If I may speak on Kurosaki-kun's behalf. Well, you see, he doesn't need a reward. He, helps Moka-chan and everybody else in the school not because he knows he will be rewarded for it but because it's his duty and his genuine concern for others that motivates him. Kurosaki-kun has sacrificed a lot, leaving his family and friends and his home to stay at the Academy to hunt for the Hollows and to find out what they want with Moka-chan. He has fought long and hard for everyone and has accepted this world at it's face value. It would just cheapen all his hard work if he is rewarded and his desire to protect everyone is dismissed as nothing more than a service."

"I see..."

Then she suddenly turned around disappeared and appeared right in front of Ichigo. The said strawberry was too shocked to react as she was too fast, even faster than Moka and perhaps slightly faster even with his mask on! Lady Akashiya took stock of this young man and Ichigo nervously felt being scrutinized from head to toe. She then nodded in approval and she then smoothly curtsied right in front of him and said with sincerity.

"Thank you, Kurosaki Ichigo for your hard work!"

"Uh...you welcome?"

Just as fast she disappeared and seconds later she reappeared right in front of the party holding Yamamoto's arm again. Ichigo looked puzzled but dismissed the incident, he was worrying too much about how to make it up to his princess. They walked the rest of the way in silence and when they finally emerged from the seemingly endless corridor of the main entrance, they stopped and made a right to where their rooms have been cleaned and prepared. The lady asked them what room they prefered and the ladies elected to stay together and the guys decided to have a room of their own which were fortunately right next to each other. She then made sure everyone one was comfortable before she took her leave to prepare for a massive feast in their honor.

The ladies stayed in a rather large and luxurious suite. The room had two large beds that were so soft that when Yukari laid down on one of them, she sank and almost fell asleep because it was so comfortable. The room was surrounded with very expensive looking furniture, plush couches and comfortable chairs. The far wall had plenty of windows that let plenty of sunlight. The heavily decorated door leads to a large balcony. The beautiful, serene mountains in the background provided a scenic backdrop to gaze upon. Kurumu and Orihime squealed in delight when they went to the bathroom and found on an altogether separate room adjacent to it and found a humongous hot springs. They were indeed going to like this room and take advantage of it. Mizore explored the rest of the room, looking curiously at the paintings that decorated the walls while Ruby plopped down on one of the coaches and laid down.

"Wow, Moka-chan, I didn't know your family was this rich!" Yukari said to her.

"Yeah, Daddy did very well for himself after all these centuries." Moka said. She then looked at Kurumu and Orihime. "I take it that you found the hot springs huh?"

"Yes, girl, that room is large enough to fit in all of us!" Kurumu exclaimed.

"I can't wait to wade in that water." Orihime said. "Need a good soak, my muscles feel a little tight!"

"Or more than likely, Ichigo is the reason who is making you all tight!" Kurumu teased.

"I'm so sorry Orihime-chan, Mommy tends to be very free spirited sometimes when she's in a good mood. I forget that she has that affect on guys, I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok Moka-chan, it's not your fault." Orihime assured her. "I'll just let Kurosaki-kun sweat it out for a little bit! Then maybe I'll talk to him...maybe!"

"Orihime-chan, you are one cruel woman!" Mizore told her.

"Well, he deserves it anyway!"

The Rosario gang looked at Orihime then at each other and then they all burst out laughing. After acquainting themselves of their surroundings, some of them decided that they couldn't wait for later and soaked their weary bodies on the warm therapeutic waters of the hot springs.

_**Meanwhile....**_

Ichigo paced up and down in his room trying to figure out what to do to make it up to Orihime. His was probably one quarter the size of the women's suite but it was just as luxurious. He has already taken a shower and dressed but he was restless and couldn't quite stay still. He needed something to do to burn this extra energy that is making him antsy. He then took out his badge and got out of his body and making sure that it landed on the bed. Ichigo then knocked at Tsukune's door.

"Hey Tsukune, it's me Ichigo. Listen did you want to go and explore the castle with me?"

"Man, I want to but I'm still too tired. If you still want to do so, I'll go with you tomorrow?" Tsukune asked. "Careful, man, this is a vampire's domain. You know how fickle they are so..."

"Ya I know, I'll be careful, why do you think I brought Zangetsu with me?"

"True, well have fun and try not to get into too much trouble, alright?"

"Sure, I just needed some time alone to think and all that you know. Well anyway later!"

Before Ichigo, left to explore, he stopped right in front of the women's room and knocked . He stood outside restlessly, itching to go but he needed to tell them that he has gone exploring so they didn't need to worry about him. When there was no answer he knocked again and from what he could gather the giggling in the room stopped.

"_Who is it?" _Moka asked.

"Hey Moka, it's me Ichigo. I'm just letting you know I'm gonna go explore the castle for a little bit. I just need something to do to exhaust all this nervous energy I got, so is that alright?"

Moka opened the door and the girls inside waved and smiled at him and he in turn waved back and then they all started giggling again. He didn't see Orihime amongst them and he figured she was probably didn't want to see him right now and was deliberately avoiding him. Oh well what can he do right?

"Ya it should be ok. I think Mommy told all the servants that we are guests so they should pretty much leave you alone. Still be careful, Ichigo-san, the inhabitants of this castle are mostly vampires and you know how we are so..."

"Funny, that's what Tsukune told me." Ichigo said. Then he waved her to come closer and whispered. "_Hey how's Orihime doing? Is she still mad at me?"_

"_Well, to tell you the truth, she's still pretty steamed, so I would avoid her for awhile if I were you!"_

"_Great, well thanks anyway ..I'll be leaving now."_

"_Ok be careful and don't forget to come back at 6pm, I think Mommy has put together a banquet for us."_

"_Sure, I'll get back on time, thanks Moka."_

"_You welcome."_

With that said, Ichigo shunpo and disappeared in front of Moka and there was nothing left but dust in his passing. The vampire then closed the door behind her. The girls were all looking at her, their eyes pretty much asking the same thing but Ruby beat everyone to it...

"So Moka-chan, was that Ichigo? Ruby asked. "What happened, what did he want?"

"Oh, he told me that he was going to explore the castle a little bit, that's all."

"Did he say why?" Orihime asked curiously.

"Ya Moka-chan what did he say?" Yukari asked.

"Well it seems that he was restless so he wanted to explore around for a bit so can burn off all that excess nervous energy I guess."

"I see...did h-he ask for me?"

"Yes, but you told me to tell him that you were still angry right?" Moka asked. "So Orihime-chan are you still mad at Ichigo-san?"

"Yes...No....I don't know!"

All the girls sweat dropped at that statement.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kurumu asked.

"Ya, it's either yes or no." Yukari added.

"It's not like the end of the world if you are mad, it's only natural that you would be upset though." Mizore said. "Still aren't you over reacting a little bit?"

"Ya, it's not like Ichigo was gawking on purpose." Ruby added.

"Moka-chan they're picking on me!"

"Well, if you think about it Orihime-chan, don't you think they're right?"

"I know...it's actually the first time I had an argument with a boy so I really don't know what to do!"

"That's the beauty of being in a relationship Orihime-chan, both of you learn together." Kurumu said.

"That's rich as if you know what's it's like being in one." Yukari said.

"Hah, look who's talking as if a boy would want you, you flat chested shrimp!"

"Why you...."

"Ladies, please settle down. Anyway Orihime-chan I think you should just talk to him. Tell him what you feel and what you expect out of this relationship and then take it from there." Ruby advised.

"Ok, I guess I'll talk to him at dinner time."

"At a girl, nothing will happen if you let this misunderstanding linger."

Moka then answered the phone.

"Oh hi Mommy, yes everyone has settled down and has gotten comfortable. Oh by the way, Ichigo-san told me that he went to explore the castle. Is that ok?"

"_Oh I see, it should be alright dear. I'll remind the staff to leave him alone and help him along the way if he needs it. Oh incidentally, where did he go out of curiosity."_

"I believe, he was heading to the West Wing the last time I saw him."

"_Oh dear...."_

"Why what's wrong?"

"_I should have told you but your sister Kahlua has returned from one of her jobs and she is currently at "the room" to unwind. In order for him to access the West Wing, Kurosaki-san has to go through there and I neglected to umm inform her that you are here and we know how your sister is after a mission...."_

"Ok Mommy I'll get on it right away!" Moka said frantically. "Umm ladies, we have a slight problem. Mommy tells me that my older sister has come home."

"Ok, so what's the problem?" Kurumu asked.

"Well Kahlua-oneesama is rather shall we say high strung and if we don't get to Ichigo-san quickly there will be trouble."

"What do you mean by "trouble?" Orihime said worried.

"Well, she tends to let out some steam using strenuous activity. And what's more strenuous than a good old fashion fight. You know where this is going right?"

"Oh my, if that happens they might take half the castle with them too." Ruby said in dismay.

"Well, what are you'll waiting for? We have to get to Ichigo before that happens!" Mizore said.

to be continued....

A/N...Ya i know don't you just love those cliffhangers...heh....Well anyway, the sparks should fly next chapter so that should be exciting...Anyway, as you can see I introduced Lady Akashiya in this chapter...Since the manga didn't even show what she looks like nor what her personality is, I have taken the liberty to construct what she suppose to be...And aren't you surprised that I introduced Kahlua this early...Remember she is a hired assassin, so I would imagine that after one of her jobs, she goes home and unwinds for a bit before she goes on another job...I don't necessarily think that she's associated with Fairy Tale, she was just hired by them, get it.....Anyway, I thought that she had too little screen time as it were and I'm making it a point to give her a pivotal role at least in this story...And for those who know, does anybody know what Moka's father full name is...I read some fanfics that named him Lord Shuzen...I added the "Victor" so I can distinguish him from he characters and just to reference that vampire with the same name from Underworld...lol..Anyway so what do you guys think...R&R as usual...Thanks for reading and enjoy...Cya kiddies next chapter


	32. Chapter 32

_chapter 32_

_**Yokai Academy-School Festival Planning Committee Headquarters**_

Hakuto Kaneshiro dismissed all the officers who then left to do various errands for the Committee. The School Festival is 10 days away and the students are working overtime to get preparation done in time for the biggest event of the year. He went to his office and found Kiriya sitting on a coach while he leisurely read his book. Hakuto sat on his desk, straitened some papers and then look at his second in command...

"So what brings you here so late in the afternoon? Hakuto asked him. "By the looks on your face though, there seems to be something wrong."

"Heard from one of my sources that Moka Akashiya and her friends have returned but for some unknown reason, they all left again yesterday."

"Sigh, do you know where they are going?"

"I don't know if it's true but I believe that she went to visit her father."

"That's unusual, do you know why she suddenly became homesick?"

"Unfortunately I don't have any information pertaining to that subject."

"I see...." Hakuto said. "Regardless, whether or not they come back is a moot point. Everything will be executed on time as we planned it. Although their participation would have been quite convenient."

"Actually, that's not all I have for you."

"What there's more problems?"

"Well apparently according to a trusted source, there are several Shinigami patrolling the school almost none stop since they arrived from the human world."

"I see, we may have to use a little duplicity to get them off our backs." Hakuto said. "Contact our mysterious hooded friend, he should be able to provide the assistance necessary to deal with them.."

"Your the boss..."

_**Count Shuzen's domain-somewhere in the castle**_

Ichigo wandered the halls of Moka's father's castle. He wasn't in a hurry but he used shunpo nonetheless just because the castle was so enormous that a normal person would be exhausted after exploring the impossibly long corridors and halls of the dark lord's home and this very location was only 1/4 of the whole thing. Once in a while he would stop to look closer at a particular painting or structure and then continued aimlessly towards the West Wing. Now that he was alone to his devices, his thoughts wandered about as well, namely how he was suppose to make up with Orihime for gawking at another woman, let alone somebody's mother for that matter!

"_It's not like I was going to do anything! I was just admiring her!"_

"_**And that kind of reasoning is how you got in trouble in the first place!"**_

"_Old man...ok so how am I suppose to make up with her then?"_

"_**Believe it or not Ichigo apologizing to Orihime will go a long way!"**_

"_But why should I apologize for something I didn't do?"_

"_**You're being thick headed today. Think about it, it is not what you did, it's what you didn't do. You gawked at a woman in front of your girlfriend! How is Orihime going to take that her man is looking at another when she is already there? Of course she will feel insecure, of course she will get jealous, and of course she will get mad! Just apologize and make it a sincere one. A little gift or two isn't a bad idea either. Then talk to her about what the both of you expect from this relationship."**_

"_Well if you put it that way.... Damn I didn't expect this relationship stuff to be so hard!"_

"_**It's a part of growing up Ichigo. Did you think that everything will be sugar and rainbows all the time? As I said, apologize and then talk to her. Then take things from there."**_

"_Thanks old man.."_

"_**You welcome...Oh and incidentally, you should start paying attention to where you going if I were you."**_

Alarmed at what Zangetsu said, Ichigo slowed down enough so that he wouldn't run into anything blindly. However, when he did finally paid attention to his surroundings, his eyes widened as he saw someone right in front of him and both of them collided. He slowed down enough so that he wouldn't cause any kind of injury but he was still going fast enough that both of them went falling on the floor in a heap. He shook his head to clear the cobwebs and stood up and looked at his surroundings. He seemed to be in open courtyard of some kind. As everything in the castle seemed to be on the excessively enormous department, this part of the castle is no exception. It was enormous about the size of two football fields and half as wide. Ichigo wonders, where did owner of this castle get the money to build all of this monstrosity without going bankrupt? The only unusual thing about it was that it was littered with 50 foot columns interspersed here and there in a random pattern. Speaking of which, he just remembered that he bowled over a person and looked around to see if he/she was alright. However, when he didn't find anyone, he got suspicious and instinctively reached for the handle of his zanpakuto. Ichigo walked a couple of feet while looking around for the signs of the the person he knew was suppose to be then looked ahead and found a person standing about 10 feet ahead of him. Surprised that this person escaped his notice, he readied himself just in case things get sticky and he had to fight his way out.

The woman in front of him, was tall and slender but had a well toned body. Ichigo knew already that she is probably related to Moka somehow as the long silky silver hair was a dead giveaway. However, unlike his friend, this vampire had those long, wavy tresses that passed her shoulders. Where Moka is well endowed in the chest department, this vampire is more modestly gifted however, her breast size did not at all diminish her undeniable beauty. The rest of her already impressive figure was swallowed up by the voluminous dress that she is wearing and the only thing that was really out of the ordinary is that she was wearing a tiara, large cross earrings, and a pair of tight fitting gloves like she was a contestant for a beauty pageant. She didn't really say anything and she had a serious look on her face. The intensity of her gaze made Ichigo nervous but since she didn't do anything hostile yet, maybe things will turn out alright. At least he hopes so, he didn't need anymore problems right now. Then the woman walked towards him but she didn't really quite make it because she stepped on her dress and somehow tripped on her shoes that got her sprawling on the ground. Ichigo sweat dropped...

"Oi, you alright over there?"

"Owwiiee!!!"

Ichigo saw her tried to get up and when she has done so, she momentarily wobbled out of balance, tripped on her dress again and hit a pillar face first. He winced in pain because he heard an audible crunching sound and scratched his head wondering what in the world is up with this girl. With a burst of shunpo, he was able to catch the clumsy vampire before she hurt herself even more!

"Why thank you good sir for saving me!" she said while she stood up.

"Ah ya...you should be more careful next time!" Ichigo told her. "Did you ever consider shortening that skirt so that you won't trip over it so much? Not that I'm telling what you should or shouldn't wear of course."

"Why that's a great idea!" the vampire said looking up and putting a finger near her cheek. "I never thought it like that...Thanks!"

"And you could probably move better too if you don't have to think about tripping on your skirt, you know? Well, anyway nice talking to you and all that but I'm a little busy trying to explore this place so I'll see ya around alright?"

Ichigo turned around and started walking forward. He didn't quite make it to 5 steps before he heard a ripping sound and he turned around and looked what was going on and had the shock of his life. Apparently, she took him seriously enough and she hacked off almost 3/4 of her skirt and left the rest of it on the floor. The skirt that she got left ended about mid-thigh, showing the long, tanned, and very toned legs. She looked down trying to gauge the effectiveness of her handiwork. She then looked at him with her brown eyes and asked him.

"Well, how do I look?"

"Um....y-you look really good!"

"Thanks...So um....what's your name again?"

"Oh sorry, the name's Ichigo Kurosaki. What about you?"

"Kahlua. Kahlua Shuzen. Nice to meet you!"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes thinking that he heard that name before but it sort of escapes him at the moment. He shrugged and he thought that he will get the name eventually. Still it bothered him and not knowing a name would probably frustrate him so he let it go for now.

"Well, Kahlua. Nice to meet you as well. I would stay and chat for a bit but I really gotta go. So I'll see ya around alright?"

"Wait a moment..."

Before Ichigo can walk a few steps, Kahlua grabbed his arm in a surprisingly firm grip. Annoyed that he was stopped, he turned around and his eyes widened as he saw a fast opened knife hand aimed for his head. He slightly leaned to the right to evade the attack. Ichigo then comically tried to evade every deadly strike that came his way. Finally he broke her vise like grip and jumped back a couple of feet....

"What the hell are you doing!!!"

"Wow, I'm impressed Ichigo. You actually evaded all my attacks. How very exciting! At last someone who will be able to help me!"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing, I just need to relieve a little stress that all!"

"You need to do what?"

"Well anyway, I will apologize to you now if I happen to kill you along the way but it's nothing personal you understand!" Kahlua said sincerely. "Well I'll be coming for you now so be ready ok?"

Without warning Kahlua swiftly ran towards him and attack him with another knife hand strike. Ichigo barely evaded that one and the attack actually ripped a vertical slash through his uniform and drew some blood. Ichigo out of respect for Moka's father and of course for Moka herself, didn't want to fight this girl as she is obviously his friend's relative and he didn't want to cause an incident that would jeopardize grandpa's mission here. However, with the way she has been behaving and attacking, she probably isn't joking around and if he isn't careful he might just get himself killed. His decision was already made for him when she disappeared and blocked a rather fierce attack with his sword that sent him sliding with great velocity towards a column and damaging it extensively. He didn't even had time to wipe away all the dust as he had no choice but to use shunpo to evade a devastating blow that made the base of the column explode and nearly destroying half it's circumference. When he reappeared again about 15 feet away, his eyes widened that there is more to this seeming bumbling vampire than meets the eye.

"_She's serious about all this....and she's real strong too."_

"Wow, the more I fight you, the more you impress me!" Kahlua said casually. "So are you going to stop playing now and fight me for real?"

His answered her by firing Getsuga Tenshou. The blue stream of energy raced towards Kahlua who was surprised at first but didn't move to evade the attack. Instead at the last possible moment, she chopped the high energy attack in half thereby negating it's affect. Kahlua looked at her right hand and noticed a little red discoloration on it. But she seemed to dismiss it and looked at Ichigo and smiled. Ichigo scowl become narrower and realized that she is not to be underestimated. So he did the most logical thing and used....

"BANKAI!!!"

Kahlua was rather impressed with this Ichigo person. Not only was he nice and a gentleman, he was perhaps the first opponent who actually evaded her powerful attacks and she wasn't technically holding back at all! Her estimation of him went even higher when he used a concentration of Yoki power and fired it from his sword. In theory, vampires were capable of using such techniques however, in their pride preferred to use hand to hand combat instead of using "cowardly" tactics as some of them put it. She is somewhat surprised that he was able to pull it off, seeing that he isn't a vampire and all. In fact, he smelled more human to her but how is it that a human can move so fast and fire energy attacks she wonders? The more she thought about it the more she got excited at the prospect of using her full powers to test her mettle and to see just how powerful this Ichigo really is compared to her kind.

When Ichigo used Bankai and his power went through the roof, her impression and her respect for him grew as well. How is it that this human has so much power? The power output she felt from him immediately equaled her own and she wonders how is this possible? When the smoke cleared, Kahlua noticed that Ichigo changed in some subtle ways but more noticeably the giant cleaver that he was wielding disappeared and in it's place a black daito. His uniform changed as well as is wearing a jacket that came down to his feet, the ends frayed and tattered. Intoxicated with the strong Yoki power coming from him, Kahlua decided that she will step up her assault to test how he has changed. She then disappeared and as soon as she got to his position, she struck a fast and lethal killing blow that she usually uses on her assassination jobs. But to her surprise not only did he not retreat, he actually block her strike with his sword and didn't move an inch. Well except that he sank several feet as the ground underneath him buckled from the enormous power that she released through that attack. And then he disappeared before her eyes that surprised and excited her at the same time. No one has ever impressed her this much before and it is no small feat that this boy, this human has made an impression on her twice no less, in one day!

With her sharp hearing, she knew that he was coming from behind and she barely block the fearsome kick that sent her sliding backwards. She stopped just in time in front of a column and nonchalantly ducked as Ichigo attacked her. Kahlua calmly planted her right hand on the ground and used it to balance her body as she stood up and kicked Ichigo in the face that sent him flying on the opposite direction and crashing into another column behind him. After returning to a standing position, Kahlua looked behind her and noticed that the column was falling on top of her..She isn't even surprised anymore at Ichigo's power and she calmly took that into account. She then raised her right hand and caught the falling column with her incredible strength. She then waited for the dust to settle and when she had a clear shot at her opponent, she launched the giant column like a missile towards Ichigo. The said strawberry, had no time to evade so he quickly gathered his power, evident in the black spiritual pressure surrounding his zanpakuto and released...

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

The humongous black arc of energy raced towards the giant column and it exploded into a million pieces as it made contact. However, it still had enough power and momentum and it continued on towards Kahlua. Her eyes widened at this energy projectile's power, self evident in the way it ground her column missile to dust and it probably would not be a wise idea to dispel it like she did earlier. The black arc is coming to fast for her to evade, so she held her ground and tried to block it. When it arrived, a tremendous explosion rocked the castle.

Ichigo used shunpo to reappear not too far away from ground zero. Hopefully, that didn't kill her and just knocked her out. There will be hell to pay if he accidentally killed an inhabitant of this castle. Speaking of which, he was still bothered by the fact when she mentioned her name to him and then suddenly it all clicked when he remembered that Kokoa is also a Shuzen.

"_Great, I'm having a fight with one of Moka's sisters. She doesn't act like her though!"_

Then he sees Kahlua emerge from the billowing thick smoke, bloodied and covered with cuts. The fact that she took a fully powered Getsuga and still stand is a testimony of the power of the vampire race. What bothers him though is the fact that despite all of her injuries, she is still smiling....

"_What is up with this girl?" _Ichigo said. "Oi, it looks like you can't go on any further with those injuries. I am really sorry about that. Let's end all this and let me help you find a doctor to tend those wounds."

Kahlua ignored him and to his surprise, her injuries healed right before his eyes. He then went to a defensive stance as this fight apparently is not over just yet and it looks like

"So you finally decided to take me seriously and not hold back on me...I'm so glad. Now I think it's time for me get serious as well...."

Ichigo noticed that she removed each of her earrings and then he felt the sudden spike on her spiritual pressure! Unlike Moka's power which he knows is incomplete, Kahlua's power is unlike anything he has felt before. This power, felt older and more powerful. and unlike Moka whose power was involuntarily sealed away, somehow her sister can unseal herself.

"_So the earrings is her seal...just like Moka's rosario."_

Then he saw the most shocking thing that he ever saw in his life as Kahlua held her right arm, crying out in extreme pain and he noticed to his horror that her arm split in the middle and began to transform before his eyes. Her limbs elongated, twisted, turned and morphed into multiple bladed bat like wings. Then she walked towards him and suddenly to his surprise, she was in his face and she swings her arms at him and Ichigo used shunpo at the last moment. Her bladed arms strike misses him but obliterates a large area of the ground to rubble. She then turned around and again she appears out of nowhere, this time from behind and he was able to turn around and block most of the blades but missed a few errant ones and suddenly he has deep gashes on his thigh, his left arm and chest. He kicked her off of him and he decides to go on the offensive. With his incredible speed he dodged every swing of her arm, leaving a path of destruction behind. Ichigo then picked it up a notch and suddenly there are several copies of himself running around all over the place trying to confuse Kahlua. He then used shunpo to go behind her and took a swing on her open backside but she blocked it with her arm and with her incredible strength, she sent him sliding backward but he was able to stop a mere 20 feet and would have counter attacked but she was no longer there. His eyes then widened when he felt someone from behind caress his cheek and he already knew that somehow she has beaten him again with that lighting quick speed of hers that rivals his own...

"_I'm having a lot of fun Ichigo." _Kahlua whispered seductively. "_I like you, you are very interesting..."_

"Uh....thanks?" Ichigo said confused. "So did you have enough yet? I really don't have time for this you know."

"_Why in so much a rush, my dear when we are having so much fun!"_

Right, she calls fighting to the death fun? At least, Moka doesn't go to extremes like this girl does. He would rather spar with her sister than have "fun" with Kahlua any day. That's ironic in it's own twisted way. Then she pushed him sending him 20 feet away. Ichigo controlled his trajectory as he flipped over and used a pillar as a springboard and went after the vampire. As their respective blades clashed, a deafening shockwave shook the whole room leaving destruction in between their wakes. Then they fought each other at high speed, exchanging powerful blows that rocked the castle. But no matter what Ichigo did, Kahlua seemed to be one step ahead of him in anticipating his moves before he can even execute it. Case in point, he used shunpo to try to take her by surprise but she blocked that attack with her blades then she disappears and Ichigo eyes widens yet again as he sensed her behind him. But just before her massive blades can cut him down, he used shunpo to disappear and it gave him a precious few seconds of reprieve before he went back on the offensive.

Kahlua's blades then strikes nothing but air. However, Ichigo is amazed at how powerful that crazy looking arm of hers as she destroyed almost half a pillar with the greatest of ease. The vampire then nonchalantly turned around and blocked his attack. Then a strange thing occurred in the mass of flesh and nearly unbreakable blades of her arm as it somehow became alive as each blade shoot out and tried to skewer him. Ichigo tried as best he could to block all of them. He is successful but some of the blades still managed to pass through his defenses and managed to cut him some more. One particular blade skewered his left shoulder and Ichigo almost yelped at the pain. Then suddenly the blades surprised him yet again as they all bent their right and suddenly he was swatted like a fly that sent him careening through a pillar and crashing on another. Ichigo managed to use shunpo as she appeared right in front of him, her right arm raised and cut the pillar into several perfectly sliced slabs of stone that broke away and fell to the ground. As Ichigo reappeared a few feet away from the destruction, he yet again is amazed at the brute strength and sheer power of her arm. He wonders why Moka did not show this kind of ability when they fought before.

"_Knowing her, it would be something that would infringe on her great pride!"_

Ichigo then sensed her from above and seeing as this would be a prime opportunity for him to strike, he held Zangetsu back and gathered his spiritual energy. Black reiatsu surrounded his zanpakuto, the ground beneath him crumbled and debris began to rise and disintegrate from the the enormous pressure. When he was ready, he waited for a few more seconds to make sure that she gets a mouthful of Getsuga at point blank range and never giving the vampire any chance to block nor evade the technique. When Kahlua was about 15 feet above him he released Getsuga and a massive and devastating explosion lit up the room. However, he is surprised that the energy managed to only give her minimal damage as her blades blocked most of the energy and at the last moment she reared back her arm and the blades become alive again and seem to elongate as each of them shot out at a tremendous speed and successive explosions in rapid succession peppered where Ichigo was standing mere moments before. Each appendage managed to destroy the ground littering the room with huge chunks of the floor. The blades also embedded themselves 5 feet into the ground.

Kahlua then gracefully landed not far away from ground zero, retracting some of her blades unto herself. Actually she felt like crying because she has managed to kill yet again one of her sparring partners. She always somehow gets carried away whenever she found someone strong enough to last as Ichigo has done and no one has ever managed what he has accomplished. But alas, her power was too great and her self control slipped yet again in her excitement that she has finally found her equal. She sighed heavily and retracted to rest of her blades and then she felt it. The yoki power is heavy, terrible and overwhelming, almost like she is feeling her father's power. But this power is thick and wild and Kahlua has to admit that she has never felt anything like it. Then she looks at ground zero and for the first time in Kahlua's life, she finds herself speechless and in awe at the same time. Ichigo it seemed is still alive and in a way she is glad because now their fight can continue. When the Shinigami emerged from the smoke, nothing has really changed but her eyes widened at the skull mask with 9 red stripes that decorated its left side. But the more disturbing and rather exciting thing that changed is the eerie and menacing way his yellow eyes looks at her.

"I see that you have finally have taken me seriously and decided to use your full power."

"**I didn't want to but you gave no choice!" **Ichigo told her. **"If you wanted a fight then you got one and I won't hold back any longer!"**

"I'm glad then I won't hold back anymore either!"

They both disappeared and when their respective blades clashed a terrible and massive shock wave shook the very foundation of the castle and their power is felt by all it's inhabitants and from monsters as far as 100 miles away....

_**Count Shuzen's domain-in yet another part of the castle....**_

Moka and the others are running in the massive halls of the castle to "the room" where her sister is right now fighting Ichigo. She already knew oneechan is already fighting him because of the fact that at regular intervals each of their respective yoki power shot through the roof and because massive she could feel the strong tremors within the castle due to their fight. She hopes that her sister doesn't get carried away and injure her friend. Kami forgive that Kahlua oneechan's self control won't slip and managed to kill the substitute Shinigami as there would be a lot of hell to pay. Namely, a guest was killed in a vampire's home and no matter how one spins it, that will be very bad publicity and would be a massive headache for her father. Not only that she is sure that Orihime-chan would not appreciate it if her boyfriend gets killed before she can make up with him and that would be unforgivable.

"_What are you worried about this is Ichigo we are talking about." _Inner Moka told her. "_If there is one person who would match Kahlua-oneechan blow for blow it would be him. It would probably give our sister one hell of a reality check if I do say so myself!"_

"_But Ura-chan it is the fact that Ichigo is a match for our sister is what I'm worried about! If we left this alone, both of them can probably level this entire place if they so wanted and that would probably make daddy mad!"_

"_Chi...Chichiue can afford to get another 5 castles if he so wanted..."_

"_That's not the point Ura-chan, we can't afford to get our father mad. Ojiisan's entire plan hinges on his help. I don't know about you but I'm sick and tired of looking behind my back to see if some Hollow will try to kidnap me, you know!"_

"_Yes, you are right Omote, I too am tired of the threats to our person. Since when have you been so intelligent and enlightened all of a sudden?"_

"_Well, we are ranked 11th in school you know!"_

"_Yes, so true!"_

Moka then looked at her friend Orihime and she felt sorry for her. The girl's face was etched with worry but Moka sees a determination and a confidence that her man will pull through, at least she hoped so anyway. She wouldn't know what to do if she ever lost Tsukune. She is sure that it would be the end of the world for her. She couldn't imagine losing him and there were several instances where she almost lost him several times but his amazing ability to get up and his never ending drive to protect her and her friends fuels his determination and she is very thankful for it. She caught Orihime's eye and she squeezed her shoulder for encouragement and the red headed nodded and said her thanks for her encouragement. Moka looked at all her friends and she could see their will and determination in their eyes. Ichigo is also their friend and he has managed to become an important part of their lives.

"_If you could see them now Ichigo, you would be proud of them. You have become an important part of their lives and no one can replace you nor the service you have done for us!"_

They have reached a part of the castle that if they kept on going, it would have taken to "the room." But something pushed them all back and they all flew a couple of feet away. She winced and looked up and her eyes widened when she saw the person blocking their way to "the room."

"Daddy, what are you doing here?"

"Pumpkin,it is nice to see you that you are well. This door behind me is where your sister is in there fighting your friend and for the first time I saw an ounce of life in her eyes. If I let her fight a little longer, then surely your sister will finally come back to us. Do not worry though, your mother is observing them as we speak so they are not in any danger. I'm sorry Moka but this is the end of the line for you all as I will not let you go any further...."

to be continued....

A/N Don't you just hate those cliff hangers...heh...Before you guys lynch me for Kahlua's extreme out of character syndrome, I would like to point out a few things in my defense....Number 1 as stated last chapter, she just got home from a job...My point being how does Kahlua act when she isn't out there assassinating people....She did after all appeared and disappeared in a chapter and a half and was never mentioned again...My angle in all this is that part of her personality is open to interpretation....Number 2 I would imagine she is stressed as hell coming back home from a job which leads to point number 3 which is that even though she hates fighting and wants to avoid conflict as much as possible, she is still a vampire and I am sure even she will succumb to her vampire instinct to fight....But in the end, she's still way out of character...So in the next chapter hopefully will satisfactorily explain her bout of insanity...lol....And I know I will probably get flack for Kahlua's crazy arm too but remember what we witnessed in the manga is probably not her full power so I have room for interpretation...and ofcourse I'm a big fan of Claymore so there...heh....But you gotta admit though, it made the fight sequence more interesting....So what do you guys think...Read and review as usual...And thanks for the reviews I do really appreciate them...Anyway, that's it for now so I'll cya kiddies later til the next chapter


	33. Chapter 33

chapter 33

**Somewhere in the Shuzen family castle-25 minutes ago **

Kahlua Shuzen has just arrived from one of her jobs and has come home for the first time in months. As much as she loathes the killing and the fighting, she had no choice in the matter. She is after all the Shuzen family's deadliest assassin and any enemy that is deemed dangerous to the integrity and pride of her family must be eliminated, it is simple as that and nothing more. Still ever since she was little, she never really liked violence, as to why Chichiue decided to choose her of all people to do such a stressful and violent job is beyond her. Now that she finished her job and just wanted to relax and relieve the stress, Akasha-san suddenly wanted to hire her to do another job as soon as she arrived! Kahlua looked at the older vampire with a little bit of trepidation. As much as she wanted to say no, she can't refuse a request from such a respected vampire. She liked Moka-chan's mother, Akasha-san has been kind to her and Kokoa-chan when they were growing up. In addition, she is like a second mother to Kahlua and out of duty and respect for her, she will do this job the best of her abilities like she always did!

"So who is it do I need to kill for you, Akasha-san?"

"Oh no dear, I don't want you to kill anyone! Silly girl, why did you think I wanted you to do that?"

"Thank goodness! But what did you had in mind then?"

"You see dear, your sister, Moka has been in quite some danger lately and there are some very bad people who wants to kidnap her for their nefarious ends they have brewing."

"I see..." Kahlua's eyes narrowed and said coldly. "Do you want me to kill those people then? I never liked fighting but if my sister is in danger then I will make this one exception for family. In fact I'll even do it for free..."

"That is a thought but let your father and I deal with that matter for another time. Anyway, dear I like for you to "test" this boy for me. Ichigo-kun has been the one looking after your sister all this time. He is the reason that she hasn't been abducted yet but the danger is still there. My job for you is to evaluate him for me, please."

"But..."

"I know dear, I know you don't like fighting. But you see, you do not need to kill in this job and if you want I can give you a little something to increase your vampire's instinct to fight. It won't hamper your natural abilities but it will somewhat affects your inhibitions...just a little bit. As a reward, we'll go shopping for more dresses and for anything else you would like, sounds fair is it not? Besides, I think I needed to go shopping for awhile now and I'm sure between you, Kokoa-chan, Moka-chan and I, we can probably clean out all the stuff that's on sale don't you agree?"

Hearing the words "shopping" and "dresses" made Kahlua starry eyed. Now that she thought about it, she did need new dresses anyway. The last couple of jobs have been rough on her wardrobe and it wouldn't hurt to get new stuff. New dresses are always good in her book! The fact that she can shop with her sisters is an added bonus. It's been awhile since they hanged out together and what activity can forge strong sisterly bonds more than shopping?

"Sure, I've been wanting to go shopping for awhile now but I've just been so busy."

"Well, there you go then dear. Oh here, drink this, it's the potion I was talking about. As I said it will do nothing but magnify your vampire's instinct to fight."

Kahlua reluctantly got the vial and downed the concoction in one go. It wasn't so bad, it actually tasted really good in fact. As soon as she swallowed thought, she suddenly felt anxious and an itch to start a fight all of a sudden. She still felt like herself but at the same time a part of her is somewhat "closed off." Her head felt a little numb but eventually it gave way to a pleasant feeling. Now that she thinks about it, she really did had this huge urge to pick a fight and she knew that if she did, she'll feel even better! Kahlua is somewhat surprised that she is thinking and feeling this way but she looked at herself and gave herself a once over and it looks like everything is normal as they could be. She shrugged...

"So Akasha-san, where did you want to test this person anyway?"

"Oh that's simple dear, go and use "the room." That should provide you with all the space you need. And Kahlua dear don't hold back on him ok?"

"Sure, I can't wait to fight him..." Kahlua said. "Hmm, I can't believe I just said that!"

"Don't worry, the potion's effects are only temporary. In fact, the more you do physical activity, the faster the effects gets burned off from your body. So if I were you dear, I would get it over with don't you?"

"Why yes you are right Akasha-san I believe I will do just that!"

When Kahlua left and Akasha rummaged through her pockets to find her cell phone. When she found it, she hesitated for a moment and contemplated on what she is about to do. She has not told her husband that their daughter is in danger just yet. She needed to find a way to smoothly and painlessly tell him but at the moment, she is drawing a blank. Akasha knew being married to Victor all these centuries that he was not going to take the news very well. For now, all she can do is evaluate Ichigo-kun's strength. She knows that he is very strong but what are his limits she wonders? Knowing the extent his power will make things easier in planning her next move and setting her plans in motion if it is necessary.

And while she's at it, she might as well take a good look at Tsukune-kun as well, seeing that he has somehow ensnared her daughter's affections. Yes, she knew her only daughter really well and Moka-chan has never showed any kind of interest in boys before now! So what is so different now she wonders? Perhaps she can deduce that at a later time and she is quite relieved that Moka has finally made friends of her own. The most interesting thing about all of this though, is the fact that the Inner Moka, her daughter's true self has also developed a liking to this Tsukune as well, she just loathes to admit it to herself. The Lady Akashiya chuckled at her daughter's stubbornness, a trait she more than likely has inherited from her father. She will have to apologize to Ichigo-kun and Tsukune-kun when all of this is over and done with. And maybe perhaps to ask for Moka-chan's forgiveness as well. She then dialed the number of the room where all the ladies were staying....

"Hello dear, are you and your friends settled in your room yet?"

"_Oh hi Mommy, yes everyone has settled down and has gotten comfortable. Oh by the way, Ichigo-san told me that he went to explore the castle. Is that ok_?"

"Oh I see...."

**Meanwhile back at Yokai Academy....**

Rukia Kuchiki is one pissed off individual. Not only was she left behind by that idiot Ichigo while he goes messing around with his girlfriend and staying in castles, she was stuck here at the school doing nothing but training AND patrolling the school grounds and it didn't help much that it's been quiet lately. Oh there has been a few Hollow attacks here and there but it's not something that she couldn't handle alone. She does admit that she missed the big idiot...at least there was always something interesting going on whenever Ichigo was around. She does realize the importance of protecting the school but geez is it too much to ask for a little bit of action? Rukia was never one to pick a fight but this lull is driving her nuts and she needs something to occupy her mind so that when that big goof comes back, it will be payback big time for leaving her behind.

"_Well I might as well patrol the school grounds....again!"_

Captain Hitsugaya in his wisdom had everyone patrol in pairs just in case something unexpected happens. If anyone of them came in contact with Espada level opponents, the team who made contact will raise an alarm and the other teams will converge to try to help. But since there were hardly any indication that the enemy was making a move anytime soon, they were stuck patrolling and training to pass up the time which after a few hours gets old rather quickly.

Renji reported to Rukia that everything is alright at his end. They decided to split up so that they could cover more ground quickly. It may not look like it but the academy is huge spanning about 150 acres of property. She never understood why the damn school had to be so large seeing that about half the school was surrounded with dead forest as far as the eye can see!

Well at least their whole group wasn't camping outside anymore. The chairman was gracious and kind enough to shelter them in a long abandoned school building outside the outskirts of the school grounds. It looked a little rundown but it's better than to sleeping on the ground and enduring the elements. Thank goodness for small graces as the saying goes. The building is big enough for each one of them to have an individual rooms and the chairman again provided them with the necessary supplies for them to make their lives a little comfortable. Still staying in a rundown building and staying in a castle is not the same thing!

"_Are you still complaining about that?" _ Renji asked her. "_You got to admit though it's a whole lot better camping outside and being drenched in the rain if you ask me."_

"No not really, but that big goof is going to get my complaint when I shove my dainty foot up his ass!" Rukia said vehemently.

"_Oh please, the only reason why you're upset is coz you wanted to snoop into Ichigo's business...."_

"Ya so what!" Rukia said blushing. "Those two have been pussy footing around each other so long that aren't you happy for them?"

"_Of course I am and those two will make a good couple. Still how do you feel about it?"_

"Ichigo is my best friend and I'm happy for him that he finally finds the woman of his dreams."

"_Sorry to butt in your conversation but if you ask me Rukia-chan you're just jealous!" _ Rangiku said out of the blue.

Rukia blushed yet again. She had to be a little honest with herself, she was a little jealous. Not in a romantic kind of way, because even though Ichigo is a handsome guy and he is nice enough, he is not her type. Even if in theory if they become an item and that is a very big if, they probably would have butted heads more than they got along anyway. No, Ichigo needed a patient, sweet albeit a little weird kind of girl and that's why Orihime is perfect for him. She will soften that stubborn side of him and reign in his reckless single minded need to jump the gun and needlessly put himself in harms way. He is after all her best friend and she's a little irked that she won't have the fun they use to have before he got himself "hitched."

"Ya and what if I told you I am jealous?" Rukia said smoothly. "I'm jealous that, that goof ball is staying in a CASTLE while we are out here busting our asses doing hard work!"

"_You gotta admit Rangiku, she had you there!"_

"_Ya, I know...dammit it's just so boorriinnggg!!!"_

Then they all felt it at the same time, countless threads of spiritual pressures of varying strength suddenly made its presence known. The felt the disturbance about 5 miles away from to the West of the the school. Not taking any chances, she contacted everyone to come to the affected area as soon as possible. She didn't like this one bit, this almost felt like the incident where Ishida released Hollow bait to near disastrous results. They all appeared simultaneously in the air just in time for what looked like a maw of a Garganta Gate is about to open. Toshiro signaled everyone to get ready for whatever it is that they are about to encounter shortly.

The maw opened and tore the fabric of reality. At first nothing happened. But then thousands upon thousands of Hollow suddenly came pouring out. There were so many of them that Rukia wondered how in the world they were going to get rid of them all.

"Well, at least things are going to be interesting now don't you?" Ikkaku said with a grin.

**Back to Lord Shuzen's castle about 15 min ago**

Helena Shuzen and her daughter had an emotional and rather embarrassing meeting to say the least. Kokoa's mother was rather distraughtl and cried up a storm when she saw her daughter in how many months they have been apart. She is a tall vampire not as tall as Akasha who is about a head taller than her. Her long silky crimson locks fell halfway her back and it billowed every which way as the gentle breeze blew in her garden. A point of contention with Akasha that Helena felt was rather unfair is the fact that she is not as well endowed as she is and that little fact irks her to no end for centuries. Still as a member of the vampire race, she is built like an athlete and she has an ethereal beauty that despite her long life has not diminished in the slightest. But at Victor's request and after 300 years living together, she and Akasha have developed a rather cordial and friendly rivalry. She considers Moka as one of her own and loves her as much as her own flesh and blood. Akasha on the other hand was the cool aunt that her children never had and once in awhile helped take care and raise Kokoa and Kahlua to be upstanding vampires that their father could be proud of.

"So Kokoa darling how are you?" Helena asked. "Have you been eating properly? How are your classes at Yokai Academy? You BETTER not be messing around with the filthy vermin that are sorry excuses for monsters over there, do you hear me?"

"Yes mother, I am fine! I have been eating and my classes are alright. And PLEASE mother I have more taste in men than you give me credit for!"

"That's my girl, if anything please bring home a respectable and powerful monster before Moka-chan. That should rankle on your aunt a little bit that you found someone special before her daughter did!"

"Mother such saying such embarrassing things!"

"Yes, Helena that was rather embarrassing!"

"Akasha..."

"Helena...." Akasha nodded in greeting. "how are things?"

"Everything is fine now that my baby has come home!"

"Yes it is rather pleasant that they decided to visit their poor mothers is it not?"

"So what are you up to Akasha?" Helena asked suspiciously. "You usually don't come on my side of the castle just for a social visit!"

"Ah yes that....Well dear I needed your help with a little something if you don't mind!"

Akasha quickly explained her situation and with every nuance that was explained, Helena's ire and several knots on her forehead began to tighten. When the taller vampire got to the part where she asked Kahlua to help her out, Helena's grip on her self control and temper exploded obviously not taking the news rather well...

"YOU DID WHAT!!!

"Well, as I said. I wanted to test Ichigo-kun and Kahlua happened to be the perfect one to conduct my little experiment!" Akasha said smoothly. "Anyway, when things get a little too messy...I'm going to need your help....please!

Helena was silent for a moment and didn't move an inch. Then suddenly her image began to split and in no time she was in front of Akasha, who smoothly evaded her fist. The vampire's attack however, demolished the entire eastern wall of her garden into rubble. The attack was so powerful that not only did it destroyed the entire wall, it damaged the otherwise pristine tiled floor significantly on the other side and the mighty shockwave breached the outer walls and punched an equally large hole to the outside.

Akasha knew that she will not be pleased with this little news. Hell, she figured she'll cause a little ruckus, give her a boring lecture, and shout herself till she's hoarse but the level in which Helena's temper flared and nearly annihilated an entire wall was rather overkill in her book. She always knew that between the two of them, she was more technically and strategically inclined while her frenemy/rival is the more physically gifted one. One only had to see what's left of the entire eastern wall, attests to Helena's enormous strength! Akasha of course, is not wilting lilly herself when it comes to power. However, Helena's uncanny and incredible strength is the one thing that irks the hell out of her and she wishes wistfully that she could at least have half of what the red head is capable of. Still she needed to diffuse the situation very quickly before, they demolish the entire castle to the ground and knowing her husband, Victor will not be pleased if they leveled the place!

"Now, now Helena, we mustn't be so hasty!"

"Hasty, HASTY...You told my daughter to fight an innocent and complete stranger and you say I AM BEING HASTY!!!" Helena screeched.

Helena whole image began to break up and split apart and within a second she is now behind Akasha and is about to deliver a killing blow but the taller vampire twisted and caught her attacking arm and with incredible strength of her own, tossed the red head about 50 feet with only one hand. However, Helena is able to control her body, twisting, somersaulting, and finally landing gracefully back to the ground. They then exchanged punches and kicks that both of them skillfully blocked, deflected, and evaded. After a couple of minutes exchanging blows without one having an advantage over the other, Akasha finally had enough and trapped the other vampire's arms in some kind of arm lock.

"What will you have me do Helena?" Akasha asked. "If it was your own you would have done the same thing I did!"

"Chi, you know it's just like you to come up with a hair brained scheme like this!" Helena sighed. "Fine, if it's for Moka-chan I'll help you. Understand that I'm doing this for her, not you!"

"Fair enough, meet me in "The Room" in 15 minutes and I would cloak my presence if I were you!"

"Yes, yes fine!" Helena said. Then she looked at her daughter. "Oh darling, I'll talk with you and catch up later. You are tired from a long journey and I'll have the servants draw some water for you and have yourself a relaxing bath. Your aunt and I won't take long and I'll see if we can have a feast in honor of your return home!"

"Helena dear, I already have that covered!"

"Well, let's turn it into a party dammit! Nothing is too good for Moka-chan and my daughters!"

"Hmm, why yes, that is a splendid idea dear! I'll go see if we can gather everyone and meet up this evening!"

Then the two vampire women disappeared and Kokoa is left alone sweat dropping and scratching her head wondering what in the world just happened?

**Tsukune's Room-Inner World**

Tsukune didn't bother getting up and wondered what all the ruckus was all about. He heard about a sister and Ichigo fighting but all of that didn't make sense and his tired brain couldn't comprehend and make a connection the transpiring events. Out of curiosity he wanted to go explore the palace and this would have been a opportunity for him to do so. But since he was still tired from all the training, he just put the covers over his head and sleep quickly claimed him.....

_The floating island scenario that he usually see when he come and visit is a little different somehow. Either he's missed the structure that is Yamazakura, his zanpakuto's spirit resides in or she did some drastic redecorating....again. In fact, this time instead of the hilly grassy knoll he always visits, he sees sun, sand, and a beach. Now that he thinks about it, it's a little odd that he didn't get run over and got glomped by her yet. _

"_I wonder what that girl is up to?"_

"_Dearest is that you?"_

_ Her voice came from behind and he quickly turned around and braced himself for impact but when he didn't see her, he got blindsided and before he knows it, he is choking from her arms and his face ended up smothered on her ample breasts. _

"_Why if it isn't my favorite dearest in the world come visiting little ol' me!"_ _the zanpakuto spirit said enthusiastically._

"_Ha,ha,ha...it's nice to see you too lovely." Tsukune croaked. "Now if you don't mind I would like to get some air please!"_

"_Oh my, I'm so sorry dearest!"_

_ When he finally disentangled himself from her and his vision finally returned to normal, he almost choked from the sight he saw. Apparently Yamazakura didn't change the scenario for show because she is wearing a black two piece string bikini. The top she is wearing is somehow but barely holding her assets in place. A black beach sarong hides her smooth, shapely legs. To complete the outfit she wore a straw hat and a pair of sun glasses. Her long silky silver hair is moving to and from the gentle breeze. All in all, Yamazakura is drop dead gorgeous and seeing her lightly tanned and toned physique incited a positive response, namely a nose bleed that he barely could stop._

"_So how do you like my swim suit dearest?" she asked worriedly as she modeled it for him. "Does it make me look fat?"_

"_N-no lovely, y-you l-look really hot in it!"_

"_Are you sure you're not lying to me?" Yamazakura said frowning as she leaned forward to look at him. But as she did that Tsukune had an eyeful of her cleavage and since he was at his limit, a large fountain of blood gushed out of the poor boy and he feinted from the "over stimulation!"_

_ After he came to a few minutes later, he found his head on her lap as she looked at him with worry. When she saw that he's unconscious again, Tsukune found himself choking on her breasts again. He comically, waved his arms around as he tried to escape his zanpakuto spirit's clutches but even though she looks like a beautiful dainty flower, she is deceptively very strong and he is having a wonderfully hard time trying to escape. When he finally did so, she started giggling from his disheveled look._

"_Oh dearest you are so funny!"_

"_Oh right and choking me half to death in your bosom is a barrel of laughs...ha ha!"_

"_Dearest, don't be such a prude, you know you liked it" She said sticking her tongue to him. The zanpakuto spirit got up and held her hand to him and pulled him up. She then held his arm while they walked along the beach. "So what can I do for you?"_

"_What I can't visit my cute zanpakuto spirit whenever I want?" Tsukune teased._

"_Uh, if Moka-chan heard you now...You-will-be-in-trouble!!!" Yamazakura said in sing song. "Seriously dearest what's on your mind? If you tell me I might be able to help you!"_

"_Nothing really, but I am wondering why I still feel like I got ran over by a truck a few times?" Tsukune asked. "I'm so tired that I don't want to do anything."_

"_Silly goose, you are still recovering from training fatigue. I estimate that you should be fully recovered by tomorrow if you rest nonstop. Until then, no training or fighting whatsoever, do you hear me young man?"_

"_Yes ma'am!"_

"_Good boy, now was there something else you still wanted to tell me?" Yamazakura asked._

_ Tsukune hesitated for a little bit. He didn't know how she will react to what he is about to tell her. So far his relationship with his zanpakuto spirit has been a smooth one. She does have her little quirks but she hasn't failed him yet and he didn't want to damage his relationship with her if he can help it. He hopes that she will be understanding and sympathetic but he can never tell with her. Well he might as well give it a shot and tell her truthfully. He told her that her twin doppelganger is alive and well and that she hasn't given up on taking him so that she has him to herself. And he told her that he had freely used her power so that he can save Moka when she was under attack in Karakura Town. He apologized to her and waited for whatever she is going to do next. _

_ Tsukune is surprised that she let her arm go and turned her back towards him. He noticed that she is looking down and her back tensed and her fists clenched. Her spiritual pressure suddenly came to life and flared out violently as the shockwave almost took his feet from under him. Clouds began to cover the sun and the water began to churn restlessly. He shouted more apologies but his words seemed to have fallen on deaf ears as she begins to sink from the ground as her power gradually made an impression on the sand. Still her spiritual pressure increased until it is almost suffocating. Any lesser being would have feinted from the pressure but Tsukune is still able to stand although he felt that it is hard to breathe, as the whole island began to shake and the air is saturated with Yamazakura's power. Without thinking, Tsukune entered the maelstrom of power that she is generating and hugged her from behind. He then desperately told her in her ear...._

"_Lovely I'm really sorry! But what will you have me do? We were both weakened from the training and she was the only power that I could tap into. You know in your heart that Moka is the most important person in the world to me and you know I will do anything in my power to save her. You have been always there for me through thick and thin and I hope you will be always be at my side. I am nothing without you and I will be lost without you. So please Yamazakura, please calm down and I'll will never betray you again. I promise...."_

_ Then suddenly as it started, the shaking stopped, the waters calmed down, and Yamazakura stood quietly in a middle of a crater. Then she suddenly disappeared from his grasp and he looked wildly about trying to find her. Suddenly out of nowhere she appeared right behind him, flexed her right fist and hit him hard on the head that sent him face first to the ground. He then got up spit out the mouthful of sand, rubbed his head, and looked at her bewildered._

"_Now I feel much better..." Yamazakura then glared at her wielder and said. "And you don't make promises that you can't keep!"_

"_Yamazakura..."_

"_Save it dearest, what's done is done." she told him. "I knew there was something wrong the minute you got up and you showed me your eyes back at Urahara-san's shop. I figured the bitch was up to something!"_

"_I'm really sorry about that lovely and it won't happen again."_

"_Well, it better not mister!" she said. "I happen to like where I'm living right now so...."_

"_So do you forgive me then?"_

"_Of course dearest, I'm not such a petty zanpakuto spirit after all. But to make sure that you're not gonna think of messing with the bitch again, we're going to have a very intense training once you're done healing. I'm going to make you so strong that you wouldn't even think twice of ever cheating on me and this will send a message to that little whore that you belong to me and to me alone!"  
_

"_Why lovely, is it just me or are you jealous?" _

"_I'm serious dearest!" she said stamping her foot. _

"_Alright, I get it, just don't throw a tantrum on me again ok?"_

_ Then suddenly in the midst of his Inner World he felt that his friends and especially Moka is in danger. He wanted to stay a little longer so that he could smooth things over with her but he needed to go and quickly. _

"_So do you forgive me?"_

"_Yes dearest I forgive you!"_

"_Good...I know you felt it as much as I do but Moka and the others are in danger and you know I have to go."_

"_Oh, alright but this discussion isn't over young man!" she told him playfully._

"_Yes ma'am..."_

_ And on impulse,Tsukune suddenly gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek. Yamazakura who was caught off guard blushed furiously and held her hand lingering on the spot where he kissed her. She is still looking at him shocked and she barely heard his farewell...._

"_Thanks, lovely you're the best!" Tsukune said. "I'll see ya later ok?"_

_ He disappeared and she felt him wake up and got out of bed. After a few more minutes looking at nothing and her hand still caressing the spot he kissed, she blushed deeply again and she realized that although she is angry at him just a little bit for messing with her twin. She was going to use that little fact to tease him and give him a hard time a little bit and use it as a trump card so she'll do whatever she wants but now that she got an unexpected kiss, she doesn't even feel upset nor angry in the least. In fact, she is somehow forgetting why the hell she was angry at him in the first place...._

"_DEAREST YOU BAKA, SAYING THOSE THINGS TO ME AND THEN KISSING ME...THAT IS SO NOT FAIR!!!" _

"**The Room's" entrance**

"I cannot let you pass...."

Right before the gang is Moka's father, the lord of this house, and one of the Dark Lords of this world, Count "Victor" Shuzen. The lord of all vampire's seems to be in his 40's but they all knew that vampires were immortal and Count Shuzen is perhaps the most ancient vampire of them all. It was rumored that he has existed for 5 millennia and in that long expanse of time, he has gathered knowledge, power, and became a formidable warrior. In between those endless centuries, he has gathered his power base and established the foundations that would become the Shuzen family. His efforts had also greatly influenced the world of monsters and he has become one of it's most feared but respected leaders. His hatred for humanity runs deep and if it wasn't for the other Dark Lords, he would have invaded the human world and had all of humanity enslaved or worse, exterminated a long time ago. Either solution would have been preferable in his eyes, but he deferred to the others' decision to make peace and to live with the hated humans in harmony.

It was only five minutes ago that Victor was relaxing and reading a book on one of the couches when someone knocked on the door in his study. He bade the person to enter and he is quite surprised that not only did his wife Helena came in first and then his other wife Akasha came next and closed the door behind her that something serious was going on. Although Akasha and Helena are now close friends after centuries of living together, he has seldom see the two of them together, let alone hang out together. That in itself is very disturbing as they habitually stayed on their side of the castle. Akasha had the East Wing and Helena is mistress of the West Wing. The first few centuries were a trying time for him and for those two as they competed fiercely and tried to one up each other for his attention and affection. In fact their rivalry has gotten so bad that they tried to kill each other once. That was when he had enough and he extracted a promise from the to vampire women not to kill each other ever again and that they get along with each other and become friends. After that 200 years of bickering, oneupmanship, and the urge to kill each other seized and there after 500 years of marital bliss. And now they are here in his study...together.

"Hello my darlings, it is a rare occasion that I see my lovely wives together..." Victor said. "What manner of witchery has gotten the two of you in my study this evening?"

"Vvicttoorr!!!" Helena playfully pouted. "It's all her fault. You're going to love what she got cooked up her sleeve!"

As much as Akasha wanted to strangle Helena for trying to turn her husband against her and trying to control her jealousy with her being so close to him, she sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. She made a feint smile when she felt Helena's Yoki spike sharply because it was now her turn to be jealous, but one of the rules that Victor imposed on them was to never bicker in front of him and they have followed that rule to the letter for almost 800 years. Today will severely test whether that rule is upheld intact, as well as the very limits of their patience!

Knowing Victor all these centuries, Akasha has to thread carefully as her husband isn't one of the most patient vampires that she has ever met. So as calm and as evenly as she can, she explained the dangers to their daughter, how Ichigo has protected her until now, and the threat this Aizen posed to their family and to Yokai Academy. She also let him know that Yamamoto-Ojiisan came from the Soul Society just so that he can ask for his aid.

"So grandfather is here?" Victor asked her. "This Aizen must have been quite a nuisance for him to show up and come ask for my help."

"Yes, dear apparently this Aizen person has caused quite a few problems for Ojiisan and the Soul Society. If we don't help him now, he will be a threat to us and our world as well once he takes over the human world."

"Good riddance then to bad rubbish I always say. Humanity has been a useless species ever since they evolved. I commend this Aizen for doing us all a favor and exterminate the vermin!"

"Victor I am shocked at you!" Akasha said. "You're still nursing that grudge even though that person has already paid for his sins with his life and has long gone? It's been what 4000 years now. I'm sorry dear but that's just a little too petty on your part!"

"Whether or not that traitor is dead is beside the point." Victor answered her. "Because helping grandfather would mean helping the vermin and that is unthinkable!"

"So you would let the human world destroyed, this world conquered and your daughter kidnapped and used for whatever experiments that madman may put her through all because YOU CAN'T LET GO OF A GRUDGE!!!"

Akasha's voice raised an octave or two as she was telling him that and as much as he is the head of this house, it is unwise for him to upset Akasha so. As much as he didn't want to, he swallowed his pride and apologized to her. She was still pouting, her arms crossed and her back turned to him. He apologized to Helena and tried to mend things with Akasha.

"I'm sorry love, you know how the vermin upsets me!" Victor told her. "Tell me how I'll make it up to you! I'll do anything!"

"Anything huh!" Akasha said and signaled him to come closer. She then whispered to his ear what she wanted him to do, which he reluctantly agreed.

"Now that's settled, you should get ready dear and give them a good workout!" she told him. "I need all the time to evaluate your daughter's savior. His power will hinge upon our plans to take this war into Aizen's doorstep!"

"If this will make you happy then I'll do it...." he said sighing.

"Oh coincidentally dear, Ichigo-kun is human as well as Moka-chan's beloved. In my humble opinion insulting the human race is such a disgrace knowing that those two are human. I would think about that for awhile if I were you. Well, come Helena we have a little fight to referee..."

Victor sighed and here he is 5 minutes later in front of "The Room" trying to prevent this Ichigo's friends from interfering with the little experiment. As Akasha whispered to his ear, she linked with his mind and telepathically explained to him what is going on. Right now his daughter Kahlua is fighting the boy and he had to admit that he is very strong indeed. But unfortunately for him, his second daughter is one of the best assassins that the Shuzen family has ever produced and it is unfortunate that this boy will find out how fierce Kahlua can be in a fight. Then he felt Kahlua released her seal. He is quite impressed with this boy if he is able to push her so much that she was forced to unseal herself.

"Daddy what are you saying!" Moka protested. "Kahlua-oneechan and Ichigo-san is in there fighting for no reason!"

"I'm sorry pumpkin but your mother specifically said not to let anyone in here until she can evaluate your friend."

"But, but..."

"It's no use Moka-chan, it doesn't matter what you say." Kurumu told her as she transformed into her true form and unsheathed her razor sharp claws. "Then if he doesn't move then we're going have to have to move him ourselves!"

"That's probably the smartest thing you said all day!" Mizore told her as her foot long ice claws formed on her hands.

"Thanks....I think!"

"Ya I'm sorry Moka-san but Orihime-chan is the only one who has the right to beat up on Ichigo if you ask me!" Yukari said.

"Y-yukari-chan what are you talking about!" Orihime said blushing. "Well ok I do want to hit him on top of the head but that's it!"

"See, there you go and we can't just have another female messing with him now am I right!"

"Yukari-chan stop saying inappropriate things!"

"Ladies, we can tease Orihime-chan on how much she would like to have a one on one with her beloved Ichigo." Ruby said. "He saved us so many times that I think it's our turn to save him this time, don't you think!"

"Well said Ruby-chan, Moka-chan's father I'm sorry to say this but we're going to have to kick your butt!" Kurumu said.

"Wow, that's the second smartest things you said today." Mizore told her. "You're on a role girl and what's gotten in to you anyway?"

"Will you shut up Mizore?"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Victor laughed. "Then come and get me then ladies!"

"With pleasure!" Moka-chan since we release your seal I think you should stay with Orihime-chan. Kurumu told her.

"Well ok..."

Kurumu flew up in the air and reared both her arms backwards and she then alternatively swiped her arms forward. An explosion occurred and when the smoke cleared, deep claw marks marred the floor and the wall facing her. but to her surprise, the vampire lord is still standing unscathed and her attack seemed to have been abruptly cut short as if a something prevented the attack from connecting. Kurumu tried again, and again with the same result. The walls, ceilings, and floors were marred with deep claw marks and then abruptly stops on the very top of the door to "The Room." The succubus didn't quite understand what is happening but she is about to try again when suddenly with a look from Victor, Kurumu found herself flying towards the far wall and crashed sickeningly causing the wall to cave in. She momentarily, stayed on the wall for a few seconds before she slid down unconscious.

With that said, the others attacked simultaneously hoping that they will overwhelm him. Mizore held herself steady as she slammed her claws on the ground and a wall of ice began to grow and is rapidly approaching Victor. Yukari summoned one of her charged enchanted pans and Ruby chanted and a huge fireball shot out from her wand. The three attacks simultaneously hit and a humongous explosion rocked the room. The shockwave almost blew them all away and Orihime was forced to use her Shun Shun Rika to protect herself and Moka-chan.

"_Those fools. they're going to get themselves killed!" _Inner Moka said.

"_But Ura-chan what are we going to do?" _Outer Moka asked her. "_Daddy is too strong even with all of their powers combined and we can't help them either since Tsukune isn't here!"_

"_Chi...I don't know either Omote but we have to figure out something right now!"_

As the smoke cleared, it is evident why Kurumu's attack earlier failed. All of the ladies saw a faint blue energy surrounding Victor which protected him from their combined might.

"Was that the best you can do?" Victor said mocking them. "Now it's my turn!"

Without warning, the same phenomenon that has taken Kurumu out of the fight happened to them. They all felt being pushed back forcefully but they all have anticipated this and braced themselves fully. Orihime strained to keep herself upright and Moka-chan while the others were blown away like rag dolls. She would have liked to help them but she couldn't divide he concentration without putting down the shield that is protecting both of them. Moka and Orihime helplessly, watched as the two of them flew away toward the wall while Ruby was better prepared and withstood the initial assault. They closed their eyes, trying to spare themselves the inevitable conclusion but to their surprise, Yukari and Mizore has disappeared and is now behind her shield. The two were both bewildered as they knew they were flying towards the wall and suddenly here they are behind Orihime-chan's shield.

Ruby withstood the first attack but she knew another barrage is coming soon. As much as she wanted to go on the offensive, she couldn't very well put her shield down. If she did then she would be finished. As she has predicted the second assault came and another and another, each successive hit driving her backwards and her shield's integrity is slowly eroding. Finally her defensive spell breaks and she is open for attack. Then she felt the attack coming and she didn't have to put up a suitable defense.

"_Well this is it then, good bye cruel world and I never got to tell Tsukune how much he meant to me!" _

Ruby closed her eyes, knowing that the attack will come and render her unconscious like what happened to Kurumu-chan. She knew that if Count Shuzen wanted to kill them, he could have done it so easily and in a blink of an eye but it seemed that he held back. Whether it was because Moka was here is anyone's guess. She waited for the inevitable unconsciousness but to her consternation, it did not come. Then she heard a familiar voice....

"Blossom, Yamazakura!"

The raven haired witch opened her eyes and to her delight, surprise, and worry, Tsukune who is still exhausted from his Bankai training in the human world is right in front of her and he again saved her life! Another attack came and Tsukune countered it with...

JUUMAN SEMISHIGURE JINSOKU!!!" (Rapid hundred thousand cricket chirping outburst)

The familiar technique exploded upwards taking the entire roof with it and then as the column of energy burned upward, suddenly went downward at a 45 degree angle and the massive force it exerted smashed into Victor's shield. Another explosion occurred as the technique made contact with the shield. The vampire lord surprised and also impressed with this newcomer. Tsukune is it? Now he remembers, Akasha has told him that this is the boy that his little girl has taken a fancy to. Finally every player is in place now. He told Akasha that he will personally test the power of this Tsukune. Victor will determine how strong he really is. This Tsukune has to prove himself to Victor if he really is worthy of his daughter's love...

to be continued....

A/N-Surprise, surprise...another cliff hanger...heh...I don't know if you read chapter 29 of the manga but lo and behold, the author finally introduces Moka's mother and it sort of irks me that he dropped a lot of bombs on us in one frickin chapter...As far as Akasha and Akuha( or is that Aqua?) is concerned at least in this fic...I shall follow canon kind of but since this is an alternate universe I got some room to mess with stuff...maybe

Anyway I have a review saying that I made one set of characters weak so that they can fit in the other universe?...I beg to differ...in fact I think I made Ichigo stronger that he truly is... and as I said earlier I am a big fan of DBZ so that anime's level of destruction reflects throughout this fic...And most importantly and I want you'll to keep this in mind that in this fic...I CONSIDER VAMPIRES EQUAL TO CAPTAIN LEVEL SHINIGAMI... Chew on it, spit it out, swallow it, digest it, contemplate it, understand it, it doesn't really matter. Once you accept that one simple premise then you will be able to understand why the events in the story unfold as they did and *gasp* you'll might actually enjoy it...The only change I ever did is the fact that I have made Moka stronger than she is in canon....I sort of doubt that she can stop barreling energy attacks, deflect said energy attacks, and level entire city blocks...it's in here, read it...I had to actually make up the stuff about her quest to get the "old power" back because in her great pride she can't see herself losing to a bunch of vermin...and that is all because I didn't want a great character like Moka to be overshadowed by Ichigo...And for gawd's sakes I made frickin Tsukune into a Shinigami of all things...why don't you stew on that for a little while...heh

I wanted to include the conclusion of Ichigo and Kahlua's fight but I decided I needed material for the next chapter....heh...Oh and coincidentally, hopefully this chapter explains the out of character syndrome that happened to Kahlua last chapter...lol...Oh and how do you like Kokoa's mother Helena, she's quite the personality huh...I figured that Kokoa probably got that temper from her so...Anyway how do you like it....R&R as usual...Well kiddies, cya until the next chapter


	34. Chapter 34

chapter 34

**Capt.-Gen. Yamamoto's room**

Yamamoto is sitting at the foot of his bed meditating. It would seem that the children have found something entertaining that has captured their interest as he could feel their spiritual pressures moving away from his location. He didn't make a move to see where they were off to, feeling the need to gather his thoughts and make plans for the future. Then he felt, Ichigo Kurosaki's power spike immensely and it would seem that he has gotten himself into a fight somewhere. From the quality of his spiritual pressure, Yamamoto surmised that the boy has used his mask as he could feel enormous traces of Hollow mixed in his aura. It must have been quite a battle indeed, if he was forced to use his Hollow powers. How he has gotten into a fight in the first place is quite another story all together. Of course this castle being a residence of vampires probably had something to do with it. He should have warned the boy that vampires are sometimes hot tempered and fickle lot and making a mistake of bruising a vampire's pride is a one way ticket to a very nasty brawl. However, knowing that the boy had a temper himself, he wouldn't be surprised if he too was at fault.

Yamamoto sighed, he wished he had to the time to give Ichigo some formal Shinigami instruction but he never had enough time with being busy running the Seireitei and planning for the Winter War. He is sure that not only will the boy be able to control his wild reiatsu and gain some valuable skills that would make him even stronger, but also the military way of life would instill in him discipline and most importantly the virtue of patience. However, knowing him though he will probably flat out refuse, but he is young and Yamamoto knows that in time he will see the benefits of joining the Gotei 13 and becoming a full Shinigami..

He opened one eye and fumbled for the ringing phone from under his robe. The old man had the phone specifically modified using Capt. Kurotsuchi's technology in order for someone in the Seireitei can get a hold of him in case of emergencies. Mayuri modified the phone so that it could take calls even from across dimensions. However, at first he was hesitant to take it but Chojiro, his second in command insisted that he carry it with him at all times and he finally relented and reluctantly agree. He opened up the clam shell and answered the phone...

"Yes..."

"Capt. Yamamoto is that you!"

"Yes, Chojiro what is it?"

"Capt. I had an urgent message from Captain Hitsugaya that his team has encountered an army of Hollows at Yokai Academy! So far they are doing fine but even he will be taxed to his limits. What are your orders?"

Yamamoto didn't answer for a few minutes and reflected on it for a moment. How is it that the enemy suddenly decide to attack? If they had spies around the school, which is more that likely; why would they attack knowing that Moka, their target is not at the academy? He is not sure but he deduces that it might be some kind of ploy to Capt. Hitsugaya's team busy while whoever is behind all this is busy trying to stir some trouble. Or it might be a ploy to make him think that...He can't take things to chance and gave the following orders...

"Chojiro, have the Seireitei's state of alertness upgraded to level 3. Increase all the patrols day and night and have each of the squads take charge of a section of the city with the exceptions of Squad 4 and 12 as they will serve as support teams. Have the Captains send a report to you every three days on their preparations, state of alertness, unusual activity, and unheard of phenomenon. I will not be caught unprepared again."

"Understood sir." his Lt. said. "But what about Captain Hitsugaya's situation?"

"Captain Hitsugaya's team should be more than adequate enough handle this menace. However, should it be otherwise, ask any of the Captains to volunteer to assist Capt. Hitsugaya. I am sure that one of them will be willing to assist him should the need arise."

"Yes, sir!"

"Report to me if there are any changes. I should be back very soon. Until then, hold the fort for me."

"Understood..."

When the old man hung up, Yamamoto massaged his temples and sighed. It seemed that events were coming to a head and things were moving way too fast for his taste. He then tried to go back to meditating but it seemed that the fighting has spread through all his companions! Yamamoto felt one spiritual pressure diminish somewhat as that person fell unconscious and then he felt Tsukune's and Victor's aura explode as well. What were these children thinking he wonders? It amazes him that it never fails that someone in this household will be fighting, that is the nature of this place after all! He sighed again and grabbed his walking stick which rested on the floor right in front of him. The old man got up, walked out the door, homed in on some familiar energy signatures and used shunpo towards the West Wing....

**Yokai Academy outskirts**

The mysterious influx of Hollows suddenly flooded the skies of Yokai Academy. It was obvious to Toshiro that whoever the mastermind behind this attack is either a stalling tactic or maybe some kind of trap. But if the enemy is trying to abduct Moka Akashiya as they have attempted in the past, then they are out of luck because of the fact that the student in question is not here! Makes him wonder if their actions are being spied upon which is a good possibility. Regardless, he still has to deal with an army of Hollows and he's wondering how is he going to get himself and the others out of this sticky situation. He has already reported to the Soul Society that he might need a little assistance if things get worse, especially if the enemy sends any Arrancar along with the Hollows. That would complicate things...Central Command however, assured him that he will be getting aid should he feels that he and his team are being overwhelmed.

"_Well that's good to know...."_

So far, Toshiro and the others were doing quite well considering that they were outnumbered 50 to 1. The young Captain ordered them to stay close with their partners and to within a 2 mile radius of each other. Should any of the two man/woman team needs help, then aid is but a shunpo away. The shinigami and their human counter parts consisted of 8 people all together. Chad paired up with Uryu, Rukia with Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika, and finally Toshiro with his Lt., Rangiku. The pairings weren't random as much as being a necessity and individual preference, since it would be better to work with someone familiar and comfortable being with than to be with someone you hardly knew. Each team then separated from the others and began the unenviable task of taking down an army of Hollows.

A mile away from the war zone, a man wearing black looked down at his handy work and smiled underneath the cover of his hood. He knew these small fry were no match for the Shinigami but at least they will be kept busy. The special Hollow bait he dispersed throughout the area worked only too well. Eventually the effects of the bait will diminish and the Shinigami will be able to defeat them, however, that is the goal right now, to distract them so Hakuto can make his preparations for the school uninterrupted. Unless of course he brought Arrancar with him that is and that will make an interesting dilemma for the Shinigami indeed. Unfortunately, he is alone today but in the near future he might have get the Espada involved just to make things interesting....

**Outside "The Room" entrance**

Tsukune stood in front of Ruby with his zanpakuto in a defensive stance, determined to protect the witch from harm. As far as she is concerned though, he is admiringly doing a wonderful job doing so. She then took a glance at back at the others. Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka is still strong enough to protect Moka, Yukari, and Mizore and has adjusted the size of its shield to accommodate all 4 of them. However, Ruby is more worried about Kurumu whom was still unconscious and unprotected should Count Shuzen press his assault.

"_Tsukune, we're going to have to get Kurumu-chan before things get any worse." _Ruby whispered to him. She blushed as she had to get close, pressing her breasts on his back so that he could hear her better. Her friends/rivals protested and gave her the evil eye as she took this opportunity which she hardly gets as Moka and Kurumu seemed to have monopolized his time lately.

"_I know but I won't be able defend you and get her at the same time you know...not in the state that I'm in."_

"_Oh I know, how about this...." _She whispered in his ear. As she did so, she got so close to him that her assets squeezed his back as she told him her idea. Both of them blushed from embarrassment and the others' protests grew louder as Orihime sweat dropped at her friends' very loud and obnoxious protests and tried to calm the three ladies down.

"_Good idea Ruby-chan let's give it a test right now_."

Tsukune charged his zanpakuto to it's maximum and in a blink of an eye used a Juuman to obscure the Count's view from them. He then grabbed Ruby at the waist and flashed stepped towards Kurumu. When they arrived, he quickly picked up the unconscious girl like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder and used shunpo to reach Orihime's shield. Ruby and Yukari then went in front and took over casting a protective barrier while the red head used her power to heal the succubus. Ruby suggested that if he can delay the power of one of his techniques significantly, that should distract the Count and give them enough time to get to Kurumu and then get behind Orihime's shield. Tsukune never tried it before but so far he couldn't believe it worked. He then released it and the full force of Juuman suddenly ignited and exploded on The Count's shield.

"Are you ladies alright?"

They all positively answered "yes" and suddenly got himself surrounded and choked/hugged simultaneously and pretty much knocked the breath out of him. The girls then argued which one of them is the most devoted the most as his head was passed between one pair of breasts to the other. As soon as she was able, Kurumu also joined in all the fun and she almost choked the life out him when she learned that he has saved her from Orihime and thus she glomped him as a way of thanks. When he didn't respond, she let go him for a moment and the poor boy sprayed a gallon of his blood and fell on the ground like a wet noodle. Before he hit the ground, Moka took it upon herself to catch him but she underestimated his weight and momentum, so she ended up falling on top of him in a rather embarrassing and very compromising position. Moka then sat up not realizing that she is sitting on Tsukune's face who comically waving his arms and legs rapidly. Then she realized what happened and she turned redder than a tomato and started shaking her behind from embarrassment.

"What the hell are you doing!" Kurumu punt kicked the pink haired vampire. "You're just doing that on purpose!"

When the pink haired vampire returned, she had an unfamiliar scowl that marred her flawless beautiful face and is visibly and understandably upset...

"You've done it now Kurumu!"

"Oh ya what are you going to do about it!" The succubus retorted.

When their eyes met sparks started flying and it seemed to Orihime she should intervene but instead of a cat fight that she knew will blow up any moment, the two of them just ended up pumping their arms up and down and glaring at each other. She face faulted. Orihime then picked herself up and she saw Mizore threw ice kunai that got stuck on their forehead while the blood from the wound comically spurted here and there.

"Tsukune are you alright?" Mizore asked. "I swear these idiots are going to be the death of you someday! So why just hang around with me and let's go make our baby while we're at it too!"

Kurumu then went behind her and stuck the ice kunai on her head in retaliation. It would seem things will be serious and Orihime is about to break them apart when they all started pumping their arms up and down and the poor girl ended up face faulting again! Then suddenly the smoke was violently blown away and the girls stopped their arguing long enough to remember that they were in a fight and that they were not in the clear yet. They readied themselves so that they can help Tsukune if need be. Tsukune got up and went in front of them and took up a defensive stance. Without saying a word, the ladies attacked but Tsukune protested and tried to call them back. Moka being defenseless as she was stayed back and shouted after her friends to come back. Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby's attacks hit simultaneously and again The Count is obscured and swallowed by an enormous explosion. When it cleared, all of their eyes widened as he is unscathed and showed no signs of damage from their assault whatsoever.

"We can't beat Chichiue like this. Remember that he is probably one of the few vampires that surpasses S-class!" Moka said.

As if to prove her daughter's words right, Victor's Yokai energy suddenly spiked and before they knew it they were all flying towards the back wall and they all crashed on the wall causing several craters dotting the back wall. The ladies all fell down and groaned in pain. Tsukune who was bleeding from a wound on his forehead looked around and saw his friends lying down on the ground and bleeding on the floor. Victor who seemed to be amused at hisr plight and is quite enjoying the role of villain, appeared and mocked him.

""Pitiful human, your efforts are more than laughable. With a simpleton like you on the frontline, this Aizen has nothing to fear. Your friends are beaten, your energy is exhausted, you're nothing more than a lamb waiting to be slaughtered. Any last words before I send you all to your imminent and predictable doom?"

"Actually I do...."

Tsukune then gathered his energy to it's maximum limit and he began to emanate a crimson glow. To Victor's surprise, the boy's Yoki power begin to skyrocket to the roof and Tsukune began to sink as his power carve a crater on the ground. The zanpakuto began to glow and with his left palm on the tip he pushed inward until the entire sword disappeared from between the palm of his hands. As soon as the sword disappeared, a handle began to form above him and he raised his right hand just in time to catch the handle. The hand didn't look anything like his zanpakuto as it was a little longer and it had a large pommel with a silver handle. The grip itself had leather strips along it's length 6 near upper half and one long ones at the bottom. The cross guard was non existent except for an inch and a half piece of metal jutting out where it should be. The collar is over sized about 6 inches in diameter and there seems to be a jewel that at this time is covered. Tsukune then closed his eyes, pulled the coalescing zanpakuto handle near his face as if kissing it and said the words...

"BANKAI!"

**Inside "The Room"**

Above one of the 50 foot pillars stood Akasha and Helena as they observed the match between Kahlua and Ichigo. At first they really didn't think much of him, even feeling sorry for the Substitute Shinigami that he ran afoul the family's most accomplished assassin in centuries. But as the match continued however, Ichigo increased his power to match Kahlua blow for blow, they began to be impressed with him and even show begrudging respect. And they say that he's human, how very astonishing indeed. Now the two vampires witnessed another transformation and this time he is wearing some kind of mask. At first Helena dismissed it as some kind of parlor trick but Akasha knew better. Not only did his power increased significantly after donning it, if this is his strongest then this boy's power has now equaled her own and now approaches Victor's. And Akasha knew that Ichigo could potentially surpass Victor's strength, how he would go about doing so is beyond her at least for the time being....

Down below the war between the two escalated far beyond what Akasha has expected. As she observed them seemingly winking in and out of existence and generating powerful shockwaves that literally shakes the entire castle. Kahlua true to her word has unleashed her power as her blade like appendages strike with lightning speed and overwhelming power that turned anything it touches into rubble and dust. Akasha noticed that because of Ichigo's equally blinding speed, he was able to dodge, block, and deflect most of them. Kahlua who got frustrated beyond belief transformed her left arm as well and suddenly endless blade like arms surrounded the boy and with speed so fast the she herself would have missed the attacks from all directions if she blinked.

"Too bad for the boy Akasha." Helena told her companion. "He made my daughter mad and you know how Kahlua is when she gets angry. What were you thinking in testing this boy anyway? His speed and power may be impressive for a human but he is going against our family's best assassin. Hopefully my little girl hasn't roughed him up too much."

Akasha however, only smiled and urged the other vampire to continue observing lest she missed something amazing. And Ichigo didn't disappoint as he used his incredible speed and power to deflect every individual blade away from him. Each clash caused a massive shockwave that sent the living blades at other directions, destroying the floor, going through and turning pillars to rubble, and gouging enormous craters on walls and the ceilings. Akasha and Helena stood still as some of those appendages nearly skewered them but with some minute adjustments to their bodies and some casual deflecting of their own, the two vampires were able to get through the spear storm unscathed.

"Hmm, he's not half bad after all." Helena said. "How did you know he was going to do that?"

"I have no idea dear but as you can see he's not someone that we vampires should underestimate even if he is human. Don't you agree?"

Riveted with interest, Helena could only nod in agreement as her crimson eyes are glued to the fight.

Kahlua however has recovered quickly and she retracted all of her arms and just as quickly went on the offensive again. This time she opted for a frontal assault as massive waves of blades hurtled towards Ichigo. As their blades clashed, an equally enormous shockwave ground the nearby columns to rubble. Ichigo himself blocked the attack and he is pushed back kicking dust and debris high up into the air while gouging deep furrows into the ground. With his uncontrollable momentum, he hit 4 columns one after another, passing through them and shearing them in half easily. His body slammed into the column the vampire women were standing on, completely destroying it's base and cracking the forehead of his mask. However, Ichigo shrugged it off, making a raking motion that repaired his mask and he disappeared again. Akasha and Helena were surprised and impressed at the boy's resilience. Any lesser being would have died a long time ago and from the first strike in fact. But this Ichigo is truly testing Kahlua's limits. The two vampire women then moved onto another column because their old perch collapse on them. Once settling in on a new perch, the two stayed and observed the two fighters to further scrutinize their amazing skills and because they couldn't stop watching this amazing match.

Ichigo then gathered his energy; a black reiatsu collecting on the the blade of his zanpakuto and released it....

"**GETSUGA TENSHOU!"**

The massive 40 foot black wave came barreling down on Kahlua. Before she could even blink it was already near her. Then her eyes suddenly widened as she sensed him behind her and she felt him fire another Getsuga. Kahlua was then swallowed and a titanic explosion occurred. The explosion followed a vertical path that carved a 30 foot gash on the floor, destroying the roof and completely annihilating the East and West walls of "The Room." The remaining columns who were weakened from the fighting were ground to rubble and significantly damaging the rest that were still standing.

"So the boy can even use energy projectiles." Helena observed. "I am very impressed with this Ichigo, Akasha."

"I knew you were going to be dear."

As the smoke cleared, Ichigo's eyes widened as in Kahlua's place is some kind of cocoon out of the appendages from her arms. As soon as she emerged from it, she went on the offensive taking Ichigo by surprise. He got caught by the sheer number of arms that wrapped around his body which lifted him up and slammed him forcefully to the ground. Large chunks of the floor buckled inward. She then slammed him repeatedly and smashed him through the columns and finally crushed him to the wall, debris and rock burying him. Kahlua let him go as she thought the fight was over but Ichigo is far more resilient than she gives him credit for. As he emerged from the rubble, the left half side of his mask is already gone but he is still in his Hollowfied state. The Shinigami's uniform has seen better days as it was nothing but tatters and losing almost half of his kimono's right side while his left is nothing more than rags. Blood flowed down freely from his forehead and numerous wounds. His breathing was ragged as if it was hard to breath but Kahlua wasn't faring to well either. The young vampire realized she had expended way too much energy keeping up with Ichigo's speed and generate enough crushing power to even damage him. They sensed the end is near so they all gathered the remaining strength they have for a last ditch attack. But Ichigo gathered his strength far faster than Kahlua did and she ended up moving a split second too slow as the Shinigami fired the last of his power and a 100 foot tall black energy arc is suddenly barreling towards her. It is moving too fast to evade and it was far too late to block. She closed her eyes knowing that she has lost and it was finally the end....

That's when Akasha and Helena had enough observation and evaluation time and they had no choice bout to intervene. Helena calmly and quietly took her dumbfounded daughter to safety while Akasha stopped the Getsuga on it's tracks with an invisible barrier she generated on her own. The beam and the shield collided and an incredible strong shockwave blew and broken down the rest of the pillars to nothing but rubble. A violent turbulence of wind and spiritual pressure engulf "The Room" blowing everything away. At first Akasha has stopped the Getsuga on it's tracks but suddenly before she knew it she is being pushed slowly, the ground under her feet buckled sinking her 5 feet into the ground. Then she felt herself being pushed backwards and no matter what she tried she couldn't stop the massive Getsuga from causing even her vampire constitution a severe injury and perhaps destroying half the castle and probably incinerating an area within 20 mile radius.

"Move it Akasha!"

She didn't need to be told twice as she disappeared and Yamamoto appeared in her place. His spiritual pressure exploded engulfing an area within his vicinity in intense flames literally stopping the Getsuga with his spiritual pressure alone. He then pulled his right hand back and stepped forward, his fist exploding, using his Ikkotsu (single bone) technique and hit the energy arc. The punch spliced the energy projectile in the middle splitting and diverting it's path to his sides. The momentum and the power of the beam was far too powerful as it continued to sail on behind him, hitting the wall and causing a tremendous explosion. By the time the smoke clears that wall too collapsed, spraying rubble and debris onto the next hallway and significantly damaging and cracking the floor and the walls until the 2/3 of it collapsed.

Yamamoto flexed his fist, noticing an angry red discoloration and noted that he still couldn't feel his hand. Indeed Ichigo has come a long way for a boy who accidentally absorbed Rukia's powers and then when it came down to it and when Rukia's life was on the line, he uncovered his own Shinigami power. He is probably the first Shinigami in all of Soul Society's history that has acquired and mastered his Bankai in the shortest amount of time. Now he is almost mastering his Hollowfication, significantly increasing the time he can wear the hollow mask making him an asset and a key figure in the war to come. He has an uncanny near limitless potential to grow and grasp concepts and techniques in days that would otherwise takes and average person decades and even centuries to master. With showing so much progress in such a short amount of time, Yamamoto had no illusions that this boy will one day surpass him in terms of power.

"_We still have hope yet...Just get stronger boy!"_

Having exhausted his power completely, Ichigo's mask remnants crumbled to pieces and he almost fell face first from exhaustion from the intense battle but he caught himself and leaned over his zanpakuto. He inhaled deep breaths and exhaled long as if he couldn't get enough air and his heart is still pounding on his chest. He wasn't surprised at all that Lady Akasha and gramps were that strong and that they somehow stopped and diverted his Getsuga like they did. Goes to show that there is always someone out there stronger and a step or two ahead of you.

Akasha, Helena, Kahlua and Yamamoto then approached him. Helena who is impressed at how strong the boy is, decided that for once in her life, she and her daughter will humble themselves and apologized to him for this debacle. Helena bowed deeply and encouraged Kahlua to do the same. The young vampire who has sealed herself again and turned back to normal complied with her mother's request and apologized sincerely to him. She was so overwhelmed with guilt that she started crying, bucket loads in fact. Ichigo accepted their genuine and sincere apologies and let the matter go. Actually, he felt some of the tension and stress washed away because of the fight. He needed an outlet to burn his anxious energy and Kahlua unwittingly helped him in that regard. The old man nodded his approval and he suddenly disappeared. Mother and daughter excused themselves and disappeared as well.

The Lady Akasha then came towards and to his surprise she bowed deeply to him. She apologized profusely for abusing a guest, all to satisfy a curiosity. She freely admitted to him that it was she who incited Kahlua to fight him, all that in the name of testing his strength. Ichigo scowled at that and couldn't believe the lengths this woman has done all to do one simple thing.

"You have to understand Ichigo-kun that Moka is my only daughter and she is very precious to me. Mothers will do everything for their children, even sacrifice their own life so that they may may live. I am well aware that I was in the wrong. Moka does not need protection as she is a vampire but since her powers have been sealed and I cannot be everywhere to save her; I had to make sure that the one who looks after my daughter is strong enough to do the job."

"And did I pass your test Akasha-san?" Ichigo asked. "And you shouldn't be looking at me to protect Moka when there's someone else more qualified than me to do that for you. You should be talking to him not me."

"Yes you did dear, with flying colors. Oh is that so. Don't worry dear, I know about Moka-chan's fascination with this Tsukune Aono. That subject will be taken care of at another time. Again I apologize for all the trouble I've caused and if there's anything I could do to make it up to you, please let me know." Akasha said as she leaned forward giving him an eyeful of her cleavage.

Ichigo blushed from ear to ear and had a little trouble swallowing the lump in his throat. As much as he wants to yell at her for manipulating people to get what she wants, he realized he really didn't have the strength and he didn't have the desire to do so, not after hearing her compelling reason as to why she did it, all for the love of her daughter. And he knows this to be true because his own mother sacrificed and payed with her life, all so that he could live. But the subject of his mom was still far too sensitive and quickly let that thought go. Then Akasha giggled at him...

"W-what's so funny!"

"You dear. You are far too easy to tease, it's actually kind of cute!" Akasha teased him. "It's no wonder that young lady that you're with is so frustrated with you, knowing she has to fight off with tooth and nail all the girls so that she can keep you all to herself. Shame on you Ichigo-kun for making her worry so much!"

Silence....

"Cat got your tongue eh?" she teased. Then she felt her husband's Yoki power increase and paused for a second and then she said. "It would seem my husband is enjoying playing of the villain way too much."

She then disappeared and then Ichigo felt someone suddenly pushing him from behind.

"Well, come on Ichigo-kun, I need to get some insight on Moka-chan's beloved and you can tell me all about him if you don't mind."

"**The Room's" entrance**

"BANKAI!"

For a brief moment as Tsukune said those words, the collar's jewel opened up and eerily enough it looked similar to vampire eyes. At the same time, Victor could have sworn as the jewel has "woken" up, Tsukune's eyes opened and they too were the crimson slitted eyes of the vampire. Then an enormous explosion occurred and when the smoke cleared, Tsukune the Shinigami has transformed. His kimono has been drastically altered, his shirt hugged his musculature like a second skin and his pants were not as voluminous as they tightened and fitted more loosely around his upper tight as the rest of his legs were covered with form fitting boots that had armor platting up to his knees and covering his shins. To complete his outfit, he is wearing a trench coat that fell to his ankles and his collar is pulled up. The trench coat had some unusual features. Armor like platting were covering his shoulders, the upper parts of his arms and chest. The sleeves were also covered in some type of armor that covered his forearms, elbow and hands. The leather coat is buckled at the waist and it also had slits that ran up to his waist so that he could move quickly and comfortably. His zanpakuto has changed as well, sporting a longer handle, no cross guard, an oversized collar with a red jewel that looks like a vampires eye and wide 4 foot silver blade that tapers at a 45 degree angle at the base of the collar. A triangular like structure that starts from the collar and terminated and is smoothly integrated 3/4 of the blade. The zanpakuto is more far more angular compared to the straight and rigid look in it's shikai.

"Yamazakura, Tsurugi no Tokoyonokuni!" (cherry blossom blade of the heavens)

Victor wasted no time in testing this new form's power and attacked mercilessly. He used the telekinetic ability that had been successful so far against him but to his astonishment, Tsukune didn't even move an inch. Increasing his output, he attacked the Shinigami again but Tsukune this time slid a few inches and then stood his ground. Getting frustrated, he used 10 percent of his power into this latest attack that warped even the space around him and when he released it, a deep 5 foot trench was formed as the attack made it's way towards Tsukune and when the telekinetic force hit him, an enormous explosion occurred and then suddenly two separate explosion occurred in the back wall. When the smoke cleared, not only did he not budge from his position as he only sank a couple of feet in the ground as evidence of the large chunk the floor buckling around him and his sword raised in front of him. What was unusual is that the zanpakuto seemed to have split, the main blade is open while the middle structure stayed in place and has now turned back to it's original form.. Victor raised an eyebrow as the path seemed to have been split and then diverted as a trench formed a Y around him. This excited Victor all the more as he hasn't been in a good fight in a long time....

To be continued....

**Omake theater....Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers**

Yamazakura enters a classroom full of the gang. She is wearing a tight shirt and a tight skirt. Her silver hair is swept up in a bun and is sporting some square glasses.

Yamazakura: Good morning class. Our lesson for today is dearest's Bankai!

Everyone: Ooh Aah!

Yamazakura: As you well know, dearest has finally achieved Bankai. As you can see his zanpakuto has changed drastically. Like Ichigo-san's Bankai, dearest's zanpakuto is considered to be a compression. However, unlike Ichigo who's Bankai's emphasis is speed, Tsukune's focuses on power as you can see from how dearest has successfully defended from Count Shuzen's attack.

Kurumu: Professor, why does dear..err...Tsukune in that unusual outfit? I really don't care what anybody says but I think he's really hot in it.

Tsukune: (blushing) Kurumu-chan stop saying such embarrassing things!

Yamazakura: Doesn't he look so dashing...I had a hand in that you know. I can't have dearest running around looking like a fashion casualty and looking lame! Anyway, the trench coat not only serves as a fashion statement, it also doubles as defensive measure as he didn't sustain any injury from the attack.

Moka: So sensei, what else can Tsukune's Bankai do other than to make him look so yummy and super strong! (giggles)

Yukari and Ruby: (Giggles)

Yamazakura: Unfortunately I cannot answer that for now. A girl can't give out her secrets too easily and will be revealed much later.

Mizore: So teacher, what is so special about the Tsukune's zanpakuto's name

Yamazakura: That too is a secret. Our illustrious author needs the audience coming back for more now.

Orihime:Aww...how disappointing. Oh I better get more screen time next chapter and I want more smooching time with my Kurosaki-kun too.

Ichigo (blushing) Inoue what are saying? Don't we need to make up first before that happens?

Orihime: Oh right, I am mad at you right now huh? It's all because of your mom Moka-chan!

Akasha: (Appears in front of the class and whispers to the audience) _I don't know what she's talking about! (then turns around _winks at Ichigo who blushed deeply)

Yamazakura: Uh, ya...Anyway, look forward to the next chapter. And remember to leave your reviews!

A/N-Wow I am like dragging this fight way too much...Tsukune and Victor's fight should be done next chapter hopefully...Anyway I always wanted to do an omake theater kinda thing and it's the first one I ever did so hopefully it is informative and a little funny and I thought I should give it a try...So what do you'll think of Tsukune's Bankai, as the story progresses I will slowly reveal it's secrets...As Yamazakura-sensei said earlier, I need you guys come back over and over again...heh...Oh and I would like to thank Alhazad2003 for providing me with that line that starts with puny human...It helped me out alot and it was rather appropriate being the situation that Tsukune is in... Well anyway, R&R as usual...Enjoy and I'll cya kiddies later in the next chapter.


	35. Chapter 35

chapter 35

**Yokai Academy war zone**

Chad is running towards a Hollow and engaged it in battle. Considering that he didn't have the ability to use shunpo like Ichigo or use sonido like the Espada could, running is better than nothing and will have to do. Although he couldn't move or dodge as well as his friend could, he is fast and agile enough to avoid attacks and his body's durability and its amazing ability to withstand severe injuries that would more likely kill an ordinary human being speaks loudly for itself. It's just that getting from here to there just takes a little longer than it should be...

The fins on his right arm began to open and spiritual energy began to burst forth. With a burst of speed, he caught a Hollow by surprise as he balled his fist which exploded with immense power...

"EL DIRECTO!"

The Hollow who got caught up with the blast, disintegrated to nothingness and the huge wave continued to take out several hundreds more in it's wake. Chad then turned around and blocked an in coming attack from behind pushing him several feet away. With deceptive speed, he somehow got to it's side and counter attacked, dealing the Hollow a crushing blow to it's mask, breaking it and killing it instantly. After taking out a few more of them in a quick and efficient fashion, he didn't blink as several arrows went past him, killing his attackers whom he missed in the heat of battle. He gave Uryu a thumbs up in thanks and the Quincy acknowledged him with a nod. Uryu saw Chad run towards another direction and while keeping an eye on him and knowing that he will be alright, the Quincy then observed the others to see if they needed any assistance...

Renji just aimlessly swung Zabimaru here and there and sure enough he wound up hitting several Hollows and instantaneously killing them. Whether it was due to stress or fatigue, he almost felt numb just mindlessly swinging his zanpakuto around. It has only been 30 minutes ago that he and his comrades have fought this seemingly endless battle and he wonders when the hell was it going to end. He has to remember though that he is a Lt. of the Gotei 13 and he cannot afford to be careless in battle lest he endangers himself and those around him. He has to snap out of it before he gets himself or worse someone else killed...Distracted with his thoughts, the red head didn't realize the eminent doom from behind but a timely energy arrow managed to save his hide without him even knowing. Uryu appeared right beside him and asked.

"Renji are you alright?" Uryu asked. "This is no time to get complacent you know!"

"Huh?"

"Earth to Renji, hello!"

Renji realized that someone is talking to him and he suddenly recognized that it is the Quincy.

"Finally got back from La la land huh?"

"Ya, my bad, I just had the bad case of tunnel vision that's all."

"Well, anyway snap out of it man, we're in a middle of a battle..."

"I know thanks, I'm alright."

"Anyway, I got your back alright, just don't get too distracted."

Rukia released her Shikai as soon as the Hollow attacked. In fact, all the Shinigami in the the group followed suit. Of course she knew that releasing their zanpakuto for small fry would be just plain overkill but since they were pretty much outnumbered at the moment, she's sure that "lapse" in judgement would be forgiven...not that she cared what anybody thinks or anything. Her spiritual pressure began to rise as she punctured the ground 4 times in a semi-circle. She then brought her sword towards her right shoulder with the blade pointing forward...

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" (Next dance, white ripple)

A massive wall of ice shot forth from her zanpakuto in a strait line and frozen hundreds of Hollows foolish enough to get caught in it's wake. Mercilessly she thrusts her sword at the ice, breaking it to millions of pieces and thereby killing all the Hollows inside. Without missing a beat she began to chant a Hado spell as quickly as possible as a very large Hollow is running towards her...

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado 31: Shakkaho!_"_

A red ball of energy began to charge on her outstretched palm and as she completed the spell, she fired it and a very large ball of incandescent red flame shot out of her hand and barreled through the ground and hit the unsuspecting Hollow head on and caused a huge explosion. Before the smoke even cleared, it has already disintegrated to nothing. She then focused and concentrated on her next opponent...

Ikkaku is having the time of his life doing what he does best, even though the said opponents were just mere cannon fodder. It really didn't compare to fighting Ichigo or that Fraccion that he battled earlier in the world of the living but at least it's better than nothing. As he mowed down perhaps the 100th Hollow in a row, there seems to be no end to them in sight. He spared a glance at his buddy Yumichika who had a very dismayed look on his face.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, it's just that this ugly business is taking too long and besides it's keeping me from giving some loving attention to my hair. You know I always need to look fabulous..."

"Oh stop yer complaining. What would the Captain say if he hear you say that crap?"

"You're right." Yumichika sighed.

"The faster we kill these bastards and the faster you can do all the preening and beauty stuff you always do all you want. Deal?"

"Well if you must insist..."

No matter how much Hollows Rangiku killed, 3 more of the pests takes the place of the fallen. It's not that she's getting tired or getting complacent, it's just getting on her nerves that the endless hoards keep relentlessly coming with no end in sight. She wonders if there's something attracting them to their location and if there can be measures to eliminate this factor? Then she noticed it in the corner of her eye...some kind of flash from a far off distance. After eliminating her opponent, she told Toshiro that she is coming back and that she is investigating something to her Captain's disapproval. Before Toshiro could even voice his objection she has already disappeared. When she arrived, she saw it...it looked like a floating cylinder on top of the tree. Then it suddenly flashed again and she found herself surrounded. It would seem this thing is what is attracting the Hollows into this world. Before she can report in though she had to get herself out the mess she got herself into first...

"Growl, Haineko!"

With her zanpakuto released, her blade turned to ash and with a nonchalant swing of her handle, she caused a 50 foot tornado made of ash that sucked all the Hollow within it's confines and tore them all apart. The winds that it generated and along with the ash that surrounded it, flattened and tore the surrounding forest to shreds. After eliminating the enemy, she commanded the ash to return and then destroyed the device. The results were immediate and it would seem that the amount of Hollows appearing significantly declined by 10 percent. Now she is sure that these things were planted all over this area. She had to inform her Captain immediately of this development...

"Captain, it's me..."

"Matsumoto where have you been?" Toshiro said sternly.

"I'm about half a mile from your current position and guess what I just found out why it seemed that the Hollows kept on coming no matter how much we kill them.!"

Rangiku then quickly briefed him on what recently happened to her.

"So you are saying that these devices function like Hollow bait?" Toshiro asked her.

"Sounds about right but it would seem that they're not entering this realm from the usual tear in reality. It's almost as if these things are teleporting the Hollows here instead."

"I see...then our course of action is obvious. Tell everyone to hunt for these devices. I'm sure that once they are all destroyed, the Hollow incursion should seize."

"Yes, Captain, I'm right on it!"

**Shuzen family castle-entrance to "The Room"**

An invisible telekinetic attack is on it's way towards Tsukune and he couldn't move fast enough to dodge it. In fact, he didn't have a choice seeing that the attack would have harmed the ladies behind him. Causing suffering to his friends and especially to Moka is unthinkable and actually made him angry. As the attack came barreling towards him with horrifying speed and power, just thinking about how much it would harm his friends and thinking that he has failed them yet again fueled his anger. It was the same reason why he obtained this Bankai and his reason to become stronger and that is to protect his friends. It would have been a wasted effort having suffered great pains and nearly killed himself to learn it. He is sure as hell not going to run away now and break the very tenets that got him to this point. And for this very reason that may have triggered a transformation to Yamazakura. The zanpakuto suddenly split itself in the middle forming a three pronged blade. As the blades separated itself it began to gather spiritual energy at a rapid rate and as the telekinetic attack was about to hit him, Tsukune instinctively used Kurenai Higyou. The first and most basic of his zanpakuto's abilities ignited in a burst of raw power. The size of the thrust was perhaps several feet taller than he was and it's power carved a sizable trench as the technique moved to meet Victor's attack. When the two attacks met, a tremendous explosion occurred and it is in that instant that the crimson strike was able to splice the attack towards him, forming a Y and seconds later the dispersed energy hit the back wall completely missing his friends and causing a lot of collateral damage.

Tsukune couldn't believe his eyes at the power he had generated. Yamazakura wasn't joking when she said that learning Bankai will increase his power output 10 times. He wonders though what would have happened if he called the name of the attack? How much power would the technique generate then? Although, after he has successfully defended the attack, he is quite winded and he doesn't know why. Though he has an increasing suspicion that perhaps he did not quite recover from the hell that Bankai training has wrought on his body and he's already using it as if he's at full power...

"_See, didn't I tell you about resting and making a full recovery before you start using it." _Yamazakura chided. "_If you stop being such a poopie head and listened to me this wouldn't have happened! The reason why you're so winded is that you are basically exhausting your remaining reserves of spiritual energy."_

"_But what would you have me do lovely?" _Tsukune asked her. "_We were getting beaten left and right and I didn't have any choice in the matter. It was either I use it or die!"_

"_Dearest, if this guy wanted to kill you, he would have done so already in the first attack!" _she told her master. "_It's more like he's either playing with you or he's stalling for time or maybe both!"_

"_And you are absolutely right lovely. But I'm not going to risk the lives of my friends on a theoretical "maybe." I nearly killed myself trying to become stronger and I'm not about to run and turn tail when I have the power to protect them."_

"_Well, I guess you have a point...But still..."_

"_So what happens if I run out of spiritual energy anyway?"_

"_Then you're body will no longer be able to sustain Bankai and I would probably revert back to my katana form. You wouldn't be able to use techniques such as shunpo or be able to withstand bodily harm or heal either. That's the one thing you don't want to happen not with this opponent at least."_

"_I see...then you're going to have to give me a little more time so I can beat this guy. I know I'm asking for too much but please do this little favor for me. I promise that after we get out of this scrape I'll do whatever you want, whether it be training, spending more time with you or whatever. Just give me this one thing for me, please?"_

"_Dammit dearest, this isn't fair!" _Yamazakura pouted. _"You know I adore you and I will do anything for you and I can't well deny you being my master. and all...Geez I'll see what I can do..."_

"_Thank you lovely you're the best zanpakuto that a guy can ever get!"_

"_You promise that you'll do my training when we get out of this mess and when you are well rested?"_

"_Yes...I promise."_

"_You better keep your word to me or I'm going to be very annoyed at you!"_

Meanwhile...

Orihime could barely stand up as she never felt so tired in her life. Her shield has so far did not break just yet but she had a feeling that if the Count ever pressed his attack one more time with the force he used, she knew that it will collapse leaving herself and her friends vulnerable and defenseless. She wished that Kurosaki-kun is alright and hopes that he will get here soon. But she shook her head, she can't afford to be distracted with wishful thinking. Besides, she's still mad at him for daring to ogle another girl right in front of her! Thinking about it actually annoyed her and a large vein contracted on her forehead...

"_When this mess is done, Kurosaki-kun and I will have a very lengthy discussion of this subject!" _ She muttered darkly.

Another massive and powerful telekinetic attack was easily deflected, however Tsukune didn't anticipate it to rebound towards the girls. Realizing his mistake, he tried desperately to save them in time but it was too late. Orihime's eyes widen and the attack that she was afraid of coming is barreling towards her. At best her shield will probably be able to hold on about a minute or two before it collapses and the force of the attack squishes them flatter than a pancake. She closed her eyes and regretted that she wasn't able to make up with her Kurosaki-kun just because she was too stubborn to let the matter go. She felt a massive shockwave as it hit her shield and she felt it breaking._..._

"_I guess this is it, I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun." _She said to no one in particular. "_I wish that we could have spend a little more time in each other's arms...I-I l-lo..."_

Orihime felt her shield shatter but she never felt the attack connect. That's odd, she should have been squished flat on the wall by now and there she is standing still. She opened her eyes and as the large voluminous smoke begin to clear, she saw an eerie yellow eye looking at her. When the smoke completely cleared, she gasp and tears began to well up on her eyes as she saw how injured and exhausted he looked. Then, she did a double take and she realized that she is rather admiring Ichigo's muscular, well toned, and very naked back. The only clothes he had left were the rags that hardly passed for pants. Orihime couldn't help but ogle at the scrumptious sight before her. She blushed madly either from embarrassment for him being half naked or because she couldn't stop herself from having inappropriate thoughts...

"**Inoue, are you alright?"**

"Y-yes, babe I'm fine thanks to you!"

"**Good...Akasha-san can you help evacuate Inoue and the others?"**

"Of course, dear you only have to ask."

"**Alright, let's get out of here then."**

With Akasha's help, moving the others was very easy. They retreated deep into one of the castle's hallways. The older vampire then took her phone out and called appropriate staff to go to their location and to treat the wounded. Orihime, used Soten Kisshun on her friends while they all waited for some help to arrive. The very hallway shudders as the fight rages on and she noticed Ichigo standing with his back turned looking at the dark hallway, deep in his thoughts. Akasha who is still talking on her phone, noticed her looking at him and she then signaled the young lady to approach him. Orihime balked for a second but she was not having it, so the vampire pushed the girl, almost hitting him from behind. The older vampire, shooed her to go to him and gave her a wink. The red head swallowed the lump on her throat and finally went to him...

As Orihime got near him, she saw that his mask began to crumble. She blew a sigh of relief, as much as she accepted this aspect of him, she finds it rather uncomfortable looking at his menacing yellow eyes and listening to the echoing quality of his voice which quite frankly creeps the hell out of her. She took a deep breathe and she tried to talk to him...

"H-hi..." Orihime said shyly.

"Oh, it's you Inoue." Ichigo said. "Are you...alright?"

"Y-yes, we sort of established that earlier didn't we?"

"You're right, I did asked you earlier didn't I?" Ichigo said scratching the back of his head.

"Kurosaki-kun you goofball!" Orihime giggled.

Silence...Ichigo turned around to look at her. Then suddenly both of them tried to speak.

"Uh..." both of them said at the same time.

"You go first Inoue..."

"N-no, y-you go first..."

"No you..." Ichigo insisted.

"No you..."

"No I think you should go first."

"Dammit Ichigo, just spit it out!"

"Okay, I will...please don't hurt me!" Ichigo joked. "Geez I didn't know you're so pushy Inoue!"

"Shut up and just tell me what you want to say...NOW!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Then silence...After a few seconds though, Ichigo coughed to clear his throat and then begins to talk to her...

"Earlier, I did something stupid that made you upset..."

"Go on..continue."Orihime said.

"After thinking about it for a little while I knew that I was wrong to admir...err ogle another girl when I knew that my most beautiful, drop dead gorgeous, and sexy girlfriend was with me..."

"You're are so sucking up but I'll give you bonus points for that..."

"Uh, thanks. I but humbly try." Ichigo said.

"Don't get ahead of yourself mister, you're still in trouble!" Inoue said. "Ok keep going..."

"Uh right...anyway as I said I thought about it and I knew I was wrong and I just wanted to say..."

"Yes, go on..."

"I'm sorry Inoue...I messed up and I hope you can forgive me."

"Was that all?"

She then boldly came up to him and embraced the poor stupefied strawberry in her arms. Ichigo's eyes widen as he felt tears welling up her eyes and he had to stick Tensa Zangetsu on the ground so he can envelope her in his arms to comfort her...

"Inoue you alright?" Ichigo asked concerned.

"Kurosaki-kun y-you b-baka!" Orihime said sniffing. "Do you know how I felt when I saw my boyfriend ogling, a hot older woman? It made me feel inadequate, it made me feel like I wasn't good enough for you!"

"W-what are you talking about you know that's not true!" Ichigo protested. "I wouldn't be here, making a dumb ass out of myself trying to apologize if I didn't think you mattered! Look I made a mistake and if that's how I made you feel then I'm sorry. Look at it another way...if Akasha-san is hot, you are hotter, if she is gorgeous then you're drop dead gorgeous. The point is Inoue you are the one that matters to me the most and I would rather ogle you 24/7 if I can help it."

"K-kurosaki-kun stop saying inappropriate things!" Orihime said blushing.

"Hey I can't help it if it's true." Ichigo said. "So...do you forgive me?"

"Hmm...let's see, I'll think about it!" Orihime said. When she saw him dejected a little, she giggled and decided to forgive him."Just kidding...Of course I forgive you. Just don't do it again. Do you hear me?"

"Inoue you're a very cruel woman but you're so cute when your mad. Did you know that?"

"S-stop changing the subject!"She said pouting. She then playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"What it's true you know..."

"Kurosaki-kun just shut the hell up and just kiss me already!"

"As my hime commands!"

Orihime whose patience has been run ragged all day threw her arms on Ichigo's neck and kissed him. Not accustomed to her boldness, he stiffened at first but he eventually relaxed and his hands settled at the small of her back. There seems to be an urgency in the way Orihime kissed him as if parting for a few hours were equivalent to spending a year a part. He explored her lips with his tongue and a few seconds later, she boldly opened her mouth and her tongue snaked it's way to intertwine with his. After 5 minutes, they both had to come up for air. Orihime looked up at him lovingly, her right hand playing with a strand of his hair...

"So I take it that I'm forgiven right?" Ichigo asked her.

"Hmm, let me see..."

"Oh common Inoue!"

"Just joking, of course I forgive you babe!" Orihime told him. "But as I said, you better not do it again...do you hear me Ichigo?"

"Yes ma'am I read you loud and clear."

"Ichigo I'm serious!" she said stamping her foot.

"Fine...I won't do it again ok Orihime?"

The red haired girl seemed pleased that he said her name and felt very intimate that they are on a first name basis...Well at least when they were in a serious discussion. She's so used to calling Ichigo, "Kurosaki-kun" that it wouldn't surprise her that she'll fall back on that habit later on. Still at least their first fight has been resolved rather smoothly and in the near future she and Ichigo will have to have a discussion on what they both expect of each other in this relationship.

"So anyway, not that I'm complaining or anything but why are you half naked anyway, babe?" she asked him puzzled.

"Yes why are you half naked dear?" Akasha said while stifling a giggle.

"But not that we're complaining or anything!" Kurumu said giggling.

Ichigo and Orihime blushed madly as they both turn around and saw their friends looking at them. As a testament to Orihime's powers to reject reality, the girls have recovered quickly and is moving up and about. They actually found their little discussion a little entertaining as somehow they all were sitting comfortably while passing around a bowl of popcorn and drinking some soda. Akasha and Kurumu were giggling, while Ruby is blushing madly while Mizore is watching them curiously and taking some notes. Moka sat there blushing while she tried to make them all behave and Yukari is a little upset...

"Aww dammit you had to open your big mouth when it was just getting to the good part too!"

"Ha ha funny you guys, shows over now so SCRAM!" Ichigo yelled.

Then they all felt a tremor that shook the hallway for a few moments. When the shuddering stopped, they felt tremendous spiritual pressure coming from the remaining combatants. Ichigo reluctantly let Orihime go and yanked Tensa Zangetsu and was about to leave when Akasha appeared right in front of him from out of nowhere blocking his path.

"And where are you going dear?" Akasha asked. "You just finished a brutal fight yourself and from what I gather even with your enormous power, you are at your limit."

"But Akasha-san who else is going to stop Tsukune and Count Shuzen from tearing this place up?"

"I will go. Victor will more than likely listen to me! At least he better listen!"

"But..."

"But nothing young man! You are going to stay here getting some medical attention! I am sure Orihime-chan will be more than willing to nurse you back to health, right Orihime-chan?"

"Uh...o-of course!"

"See, so now why don't you be a good boy and let this young lady attend to you!" Akasha said. Oh and Orihime-chan?"

"Y-yes..."

"I truly apologize for this mess, will you ever forgive me, please?"

"D-don't worry about it Akasha-san."

"Umm sorry to interrupt the conversation but have any of you'll seen Moka anywhere?" Kurumu asked.

"_Dammit, that foolish girl_!" Akasha whispered.

With the swiftness of the wind, Moka ran as fast as she could already reaching the door to where Tsukune and Chichiue were fighting. The minute that she felt their Yoki spiraling upwards, she knew that she had to put a stop to it before they both seriously get injured. When this business gets done, she will have a word with both of them and she feels that Ura-chan would like to say a few choice words to them as well!

"_I'm coming Tsukune...just hang on!"_

Meanwhile...

Fury...this is the emotion raging within Tsukune. He became careless thinking that he will be able to protect the ladies but he has failed them miserably. If it wasn't for Ichigo blocking the attack that he deflected accidentally towards them, he wouldn't have been able to live with himself if something ever happened to his friends. He didn't understand what this guy's deal is considering that Ichigo seemed to have concluded his fight and thus The Count shouldn't have a reason to fight anymore. But he is determined to test Tsukune's already rapidly dwindling strength to the limit and the Shinigami doesn't know when his body will give out so he has to end this fight now.

The battle setting went outdoors as Tsukune crashed through the castle wall and ended up leveling a nearby hill. Although slow to get up, the defensive capabilities of his Bankai seemed to have save him yet again because there is no visible damage to his person except for a few tears in his trench coat. He'll have to ask Yamazakura about it when this fiasco is done...

The Count not satisfied with retreating into his so far impenetrable shield is now actively and physically attacking Tsukune. Unlike his daughter who used a blend of speed and power to fight her opponents, The Count it seemed, used his overwhelming strength to overpower his. Tsukune sees him charging with his right hand extended, only for the Shinigami finds himself suddenly grabbed from behind and found himself getting lifted up high into the air and then slammed forcefully into the ground face first causing a massive tremor that shook the castle. But Victor wasn't done, as soon as the vampire felt the impact he began to run dragging Tsukune's entire body, gouging a trench on the ground and then Victor lifted him up and slammed him forcefully on another hill, destroying it and grinding it to rubble. However, as soon as the last piece of rock fell down from the sky, the remnants of the hill exploded and a massive crimson strike emerged from the smoke and slammed towards Victor. Another explosion rocked the valley and as soon as the smoke cleared, the vampire is still standing without a scratch but Victor didn't anticipate Tsukune to use the smoke as a screen, used shunpo to get into a low position and then explode with crushing right hand punch to the gut that not only destroyed the ground between them but the power of the attack sent Moka's father sliding backward.

"JUUMAN SEMISHIGURE!" (Hundred thousand cricket chirping outburst)

As soon as the arching energy from his zanpakuto connected to the ground several rapid explosions blended together, each column of energy easily clearing 300 feet and raced it's way towards Victor who is currently sliding from his last attack. Since he couldn't employ his shield in time, he crossed his arms and tried to protect himself as best he could. When the technique connected and made contact with him, he found himself being pushed back and he found himself careening towards several hills, going through them completely. As soon as Victor made contact with one of the mountains in his property, an enormous and massive explosion occurred that consumed it entirely. When things are all said and done, that small mountain was entirely gone and a gigantic crater is all that is left.

Victor is very impressed with this Tsukune although he is loathe to admit it. The technique he witnessed used perhaps half of it's potential destructive power. He knew in the beginning that Tsukune was not at his full strength, still he pushed the boy anyway to test his mettle in battle. From what he has gathered so far, the boy is quite doing well for somebody who's running on empty. Perhaps he should stop now before things get too serious. He is sure that Moka will not appreciate him crushing this Tsukune. But, in his great pride, he cannot simply let this battle go unfinished without a winner. So having using already 10 percent of his strength, he reluctantly raised it to 20. The explosion of massive and potent Yoki begins to envelope the entire valley. Within a blink of an eye he sent one of his powerful telekinetic attacks but it's size, power, and radius is vastly different from before. The enormous power of the the attack, gouged chunks of rock from the ground, the shockwave flattened some trees in it's wake, and speed in which it made it's way to a surprised and unmoving Tsukune swallowed him whole and another tremendous explosion occurred. Satisfied that was enough power to render the boy unconscious and put him in his place, he began to walk towards the castle so that he can have a change of clothes and have a medical team extract Tsukune and give him some much needed attention. However, he suddenly felt an enormous Yoki energy coming from Tsukune's position.

"So you still haven't given up eh boy?" Victor called out. "You do realize that you are far outmatched right?"

There was no answer. Victor used his Yoki power to clear the area of the smoke and debris. Pleased that the boy is still standing and somewhat surprised that he can still do so. He warily kept his distance and observed what he will do next. Tsukune stood with his head looking down. His jacket is gone entirely and all that is left is his shirt which had a gashes here and there. The only clothes that were intact was his pants although it didn't escape some damage either.

"Well boy what are you going to do now!"

Victor's eyes widened however, when Tsukune finally looked up, some kind of mask forming on face. The unusual thing about it is that it didn't have a lower jaw and thick crimson lines going from his forehead down to the teeth. The boy's sclera turned black and his pupils were slitted and crimson like his own. The Count has to hand it to the boy, he is full of surprises! Excited that the fight will continue, he thought of a number of ways to test this new form. However, before he could implement and execute his plans, H. Tsukune is already on the move. The lord of the vampires didn't retreat and stood his ground and when the enemy closed in on him, Victor kicked him but he missed as he only attacked an after image. Likewise, H. Tsukune shunpo'd behind the vampire and used a Kurenai Higyou to start things off but he too missed and the technique ended up shearing through swats of trees and bisecting a nearby hill instead. This happened several times in a blink of an eye before Victor jumped up and fired one of his telekinetic attacks from high up into the air. Without missing a beat, H. Tsukune's zanpakuto split in the middle to turn into a 3 pronged blade. Spiritual energy began to gather rapidly and then he released and enormous crimson strike from a downward to upward motion that gouged a 20 foot long gash that is 6 feet wide and about half as deep on the ground. The 350 foot energy arc not only overwhelmed Victor's attack, he had no choice but to avoid lest he sustained serious injury. The hill that happened to be in it's path was turned to rubble.

Victor then appeared behind Tsukune but he had to duck as another enormous Kurenai Higyou came towards him. It would seem that in this form, Tsukune can rapidly use his techniques without having to charge them and still have some destructive power. Having avoided the boy's attack, he then dealt Tsukune a crushing blow to the gut that sent him sliding and with a little more effort on the Count's part, he caught the boy again with another tremendous blow that sent him flying through some trees and some hills as well. Victor is about to follow up on his attack but he felt Tsukune's power spiking again and become wary. A Kurenai came from the remnants of the hill and Victor used his shield to block it. But it would seem that the attack was only a feint as his eyes widen when he felt the boy from behind used a Juuman Semishigure Jinsoku (Rapid hundred thousand cricket chirping outburst). Victor is swallowed by a very massive column of spiritual energy which rose to nearly 1000 feet into the air. The enormous energy flattened trees from a 5 mile radius. The ground shook from its enormous power and it is so strong that it caused a 200 foot diameter crater in its wake and Victor's seemingly invincible shield finally breaks. After the smoke finally cleared, he had his arms crossed seemingly able defend the enormous attack but he didn't came out of it unscathed.

In all the 5000 years he has lived, he has yet to find an opponent, except for grandfather of course, that has injured him in any way and yet this boy has dared and successfully made the lord of the vampires bleed for the first time in millennia. He suddenly became excited again, he is actually having fun fighting with this boy! Victor is about ready to attack when suddenly Tsukune grabbed his mask and ripped it out of his face. As soon as he done so, Tsukune turned back to normal. He is about running on empty and his breathing is ragged. The boy could hardly stand up but out of pride and sheer will power alone he stood his ground. His eyes never showed any kind of despair and Victor had to admit that he can respect that. However, another surprise happened and now Victor sees Moka in front of Tsukune barring his path.

"Chichiue, stop this foolishness!" Moka pleaded. "Mommy has already gotten her information so you don't have to fight any more!"

"I told your mother that I was going to test this boy to see if he is suitable for you! So far he has conducted himself as a worthy adversary and I will not stop until I am satisfied!"

"Move Moka, you heard him, he won't stop so I'm going to have to do my best."

"But Tsukune, y-you're hurt!"

"Oh this, this is nothing!" Tsukune chuckled. "Although it would sort of help if the world stops spinning and although it would be nice having two of you, it's a little distracting!"

Tsukune tried to get passed Moka but he was at his last legs and finally collapsed. Yamazakura turned back to her katana form and fell to the ground. Before he lost consciousness though, he instinctively reached out and pulled her Rosario which then changed Moka into her vampire form. Moka caught him and as much as she loves and respects her father, harming Tsukune was the very last straw!

"CHICHIUE!" Moka growled. "Are you satisfied now beating an exhausted Shinigami who just finished his Bankai training yesterday? Where is your honor as a vampire?"

"Do not lecture me what honor is to a vampire...daughter!"

"Then I'm going have to beat some honor into you then!" Moka spat.

"Then come daughter, it's been a long time that you and I had a father-daughter fight!"

Then an enormous column of fire suddenly erupted in the space between them. The massive wall of flames incinerated trees, scorched the earth and burned nearby hills turning them to ash. The column easily cleared 3 miles up into the sky and the earth trembled from it's enormous power. Moka instinctively grabbed Tsukune and his zanpakuto and got away from the the column of flame as far and as fast as she could. Victor also retreated as well. Captain-General Yamamoto emerged from the raging inferno and glared at the lord of the vampires. Victor with his great pride glared back and stood his ground.

"Are you done with this foolishness now Victor. If you are not, then you have to contend and pass through me!"

Victor paled a little, having exhausted 20 percent of his power already, he will need all of it to at least be of near equal footing with the old man. Fighting him now would only level this entire valley into a wasteland and he rather liked this place. Besides although his assessment of Tsukune is incomplete, he is begrudgingly impressed with the boy. With a little more training, he will probably make a decent warrior...maybe. As much as he would like to contend with grandfather again, it would be better to swallow his pride now and fight him another day.

"You are right grandfather I apologize for this foolishness. I got caught in one of Akasha's little schemes and I got carried away. Do make yourself comfortable and welcome to my home."

to be continued...

A/N- Well it's about time that fight's over...So what do you'll think of Tsukune's Bankai...it's secrets are yet to be revealed and I will do so as the story progresses...So what do you'll think...Read and Review as usual...Have fun and enjoy and I'll cya kiddies in the next chapter.


	36. Chapter 36

chapter 36

**Yokai Academy outskirts-5 days later**

Having eliminated all the uncanny looking Hollow bait like contraptions from all over the area, Toshiro's team has destroyed most of the Hollows and for the last 5 days, they have been cleaning up some of the remaining stragglers. After rotating patrols and taking turns resting, the gang has finally found a semblance of peace although sometimes they will encounter a Hollow or two along the way. So far there seems to be a seize fire of sorts between the two opposing forces at the moment. The gang took advantage of this lull in hostilities and tried to relax as best as they can although there seems to be an ominous tension in the air.

Rukia and Renji were patrolling their side of the school property. Toshiro divided the vast school grounds into manageable territories that each team had to patrol. Each of the so called territories were about 2.5 miles each as the school does own a sizable amount of property. The teams then made their rounds and then reported back to him of anything unusual. If they encountered the enemy, they were authorized to use full force and call for back up just in case they needed any assistance. Rukia and Renji were finishing their rounds when suddenly they felt an anomaly not too far off from their position.

"Captain Hitsugaya, Renji and I are feeling an unusual energy signature about 100 yards from where we are located. Permission to investigate." Rukia reported.

"Rangiku and I have felt it too." Toshiro admitted then he said. "Permission granted, however if it gets too hot retreat and wait until the others get there to assist you."

"Captain, Ikkaku and I are about to finish our rounds and we are about 5 minutes away from Rukia's position. If we even get a hint of trouble we will be able to assist them should the need arise." Yumichika reported.

"Good...I'll report in to Central Command and I will ask them to send reinforcements from Soul Society...just in case it gets ugly."

"Hitsugaya-san, Chad and I have finished our patrol and we are on our way to Rukia's position right now." Uryu informed the young Captain.

"Alright, people you know what to do. If you get into trouble call for help. The teams should be near enough should you need the assistance."

Everyone answered that they understood and the radio chatter stopped. Toshiro then sent a dispatch to Central Command that he may need assistance should the situation go sour and that the enemy they are facing are Espada. C. C. answered that the volunteer has been informed and is on standby and Toshiro only has to give the command to deploy him/her. The Captain said his thanks and took the communicator out of his ear and gave it to Rangiku who seemed a little tense.

"Get ready Matsumoto, I have a feeling that this is going to go down south rather quickly..."

**Shuzen family castle-the next day**

Captain-General Yamamoto is sitting down on a comfortable chair and sipping his freshly brewed, piping hot tea. The old man said his thanks to the servant who served it to him and the young lady curtsied and quietly left the room. At this time, he is in Victor's study having breakfast with the head of the household. Apparently, the vampire lord invited the old man to apologize for his behavior yesterday. Since it's been 500 years that the two men have seen each other, Victor wanted to get reacquainted and to catch up on some news. Yamamoto couldn't pass up the opportunity to discuss an alliance between the vampires and Soul Society against the traitor Aizen.

"So have you been all these centuries, grandfather?" Victor asked.

"I've been doing quite well. Between taking charge of the Soul Society, running the Seireitei, and signing all the mountains of paperwork in the office; getting old is but an added bonus."

"It does indeed." The vampire chuckled. "Can't blame nor envy you either. So why the sudden visit, it's not like you to skirt your responsibility to Soul Society just to visit me?"

"You don't beat around the bush do you?" Yamamoto said. "Very well, I'll tell you but you might not like where this is headed."

Thus the old man told the story about Aizen and how he has been working against the Soul Society and conducting illegal experiments on Hollowfication in order to go beyond the limitations of the Shinigami. Yamamoto then discussed current events and what happened as recently as 3 months ago in the Soul Society and finally Aizen as well as his two accomplices Tousen and Ichimaru has fled to Hueco Mundo with an item called the Hogyoku. Then he elaborated that the Soul Society will go to war this coming winter, the time the said item would have fully awaken. Victor listened with great interest and didn't interrupt the old man until he was finished.

"Interesting story grandfather, but what does this have to do with your visit?"

"I am proposing..."

"An alliance between our people and Soul Society, didn't I mentioned it to you before dear?" Akasha interrupted. The lady of the household entered giving the old man a kiss on the cheek and her husband a quick kiss on the lips. Akasha is wearing a black spaghetti strap silk dress. A white shawl is draped and tied around her well toned shoulders. With each step her long, creamy legs flashed as she seem to strut on her way to them. She then bowed down to Yamamoto and her husband...

"I'm sorry to interrupt gentlemen but I think I should be a part of this discussion."

Victor is about to object but the old man cut him off before he can protest too vehemently...

"It is quite alright, I believe Akasha has the right to hear this as well."

"If you say so, grandfather." Victor said as he glared at his wife.

Akasha however, didn't wilt like a dainty flower and defiantly glared at her husband. Seeing as this might prove to be a problem, Yamamoto had to intervene before this little spat turned ugly. A fight between two powerful S-class monsters especially with two very old vampires like Victor and Akasha will be disastrous to say the least. Between the two of them, they probably would have leveled the entire castle, destroyed the entire countryside that it resides in and everything else within a 50 mile radius. To keep the peace between husband and wife, he might have to be their referee just in case somebody starts swinging. Yamamoto inwardly chuckled, he remembered being the go between for these two when they were first dating some 800 years ago...

"Alright you two, it is way too early in the morning for you kids to fight." Yamamoto told them. "Akasha if you insist on being in on this conversation..sit!"

"Yes grandfather." She said with a rather uncharacteristic submissiveness. Akasha meekly sat opposite of the old man. She made sure Yamamoto is looking away before she stuck out her tongue at her husband and pulled down the skin from underneath her right eye. A huge vein popped on Victors forehead but he tried to ignore her...

"As I was saying before we were rudely interrupted!" Yamamoto glared at Akasha who shrank a little bit on the other side of the table. "I wanted to propose an alliance between the Vampires and The Soul Society..."

"But grandfather, that is all well and good but does that have to do with anything?" Victor asked puzzled. "This Aizen has not moved against me and if he did, he's going to find out Vampires are not to be trifled with!"

"Victor dear, I love you and I adore you and I hope that you don't take this the wrong way..." Akasha began. "But you're an damn idiot!"

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME!"

"VICTOR SIT DOWN!" Yamamoto shouted at him. "And YOU no insults, do you hear me!"

Victor sat down and looked away grumbling while Akasha nodded all too eagerly...

"Yes grandfather!" She said smiling at him.

"Alright, alliance between Vampires and Soul Society...Discuss!"

"I think that this Aizen is a threat to all monsters so I think it's a splendid idea!" Akasha said.

"But, Akasha dear why would you think that?" Victor said sarcastically. "He has not shown that he is a threat to us..."

"Well Victor dear, being one of the Dark Lords that you are, I am sure that you are well aware of the fact that he has sent Hollows and these Espada whatchamacallits so that they can kidnap your daughter! Do you want me to spell it out for you...They...want...to...abduct...your...daughter!"

I for one consider that an act of war if I do say so myself!"

"Moka is all grown up now and she can take care of herself. The blood of the vampires pumps through her veins and she has so far thwarted their efforts to getting herself kidnaped rather nicely."

"I am well aware that my daughter can take care of herself!" she said heatedly. "And do you know why she hasn't been kidnapped yet? It is through Ichigo-kun's hard work and bravery that why!"

"If I may add to the discussion..." Yamamoto said. "The enemy is very strong and because three Captains turned traitor and fled to Hueco Mundo, as you two are well aware is the world of the Hollows; Soul Society is severely undermanned."

"But how can that be grandfather? I thought Soul Society has thousands of Shinigami between all the 13 squads. Surely there are among them that you can replace those Captains that defected?"

"That is true but we do not have time to find them, evaluate them, and train them of their duties in such a short notice."

"Regardless, dearest!" Akasha said sweetly. "You STILL do not get it do you?"

Yamamoto however, noted that her tone changed and the subtle changes in her facial expression which is rather deceptively angelic and that rather made him nervous. The old man is well aware that it is a hint that the lady of the household is about to explode. Akasha may be a sweetheart most of the time but when someone gets on her entire last nerve her temper can be volatile...very volatile. It irked him even more that her idiot husband whom she had married has somehow missed the danger signs because of his own irritation and he can't believe these two have been married for almost 800 years!

"And what would that be Akasha?"

"That you would obviously turn a blind eye to the threat to this world and..."

"And..."

"God you are so dense!" Akasha said in frustration as her seemingly delicate hand crushed the thick oak table in two. Yamamoto calmly lifted his cup and slid slightly backward as the two halves crashed on the marble floor in a loud thunk. Her Yokai energy flared violently. "DO YOU NOT CARE THAT YOUR DAUGHTER IS IN DANGER!"

"YES I AM WELL AWARE THAT DAUGHTER IS IN DANGER. DON'T TELL ME THE OBVIOUS!" Victor shouted. His Yokai power also going through the roof.

Then suddenly, an overwhelmingly crushing Yokai energy blanketed the entire room. Weaker beings would have fallen ill and would have been rendered unconscious from the vicious pressure the Yokai energy exerted. However, since the two people in the room were S-class vampires, they did not succumb to it's affects. Still the vampires felt a pressure that even they couldn't ignore and the two of them like two sheepish children looked at their adopted grandfather in shame. As soon as the old man thought that they have calmed down somewhat, he sighed and said.

"I see that you two have finally calmed down. We shall discuss this important matter at a later time when the two of you are calmer, thinking strait, and more civil to each other...understood?"

"Yes sir..." Both of them replied.

"Good, now if I may take my leave then..." The old man said.

He slowly shuffled towards the door and closed it, leaving husband and wife alone. At first the two of them didn't say anything but then the door opened again and Yamamoto casually said.

"Not that it's none of my business or anything but you can make it up to each other now if you'll want to..." he said chuckling. Then he closed the door quietly behind him.

The two were rendered speechless. Akasha blushed like a school girl and Victor looked at her reluctantly. The silence seemed to permeate every square inch of the room however, it didn't last long. Akasha seeing that it wouldn't do her any good to argue with a stubborn mule of a husband at this time will let this matter go for now. However, in her own stubborn pride as a vampire, she couldn't see herself apologizing for something that she thought is very important to her as well as what she thought should be important to her husband. Still, just this once, she will humble herself and apologize for her rather unlady like behavior and is about to say something when she got a little surprise that she thought would never happen. Her husband got up, set aside the two remnants of the table easily enough, kneeled down before her, took one of her hands with his own, kissed it and said...

"I'm sorry Akasha I didn't know what came over me..."

Shocking as it was, Akasha is pleased that her stubborn goat of a husband is trying to set things right with her. She then felt her cheeks redden again like a little school girl, a feeling she thought she had almost forgotten in a very long time. Still she was not going to make it easy for him and toyed with him a little bit.

"Huummphhh!" Akasha said as she turned around with puffed cheeks.

"Aww common, don't be like that..." Victor said as he caressed her beautiful face. "I said that I'm sorry didn't I?"

"Well ya..."

"So do you forgive me?"

"Why should I!" she said petulantly.

"It's because you love me right?" he said grinning.

"Ha, don't count your chickens before their hatched mister!" Akasha said heatedly. "But...I'll think about it!"

"Well think about it as much as you want...We have all the time in the world!"

As he said this, he planted a kiss on her lips. She stiffened at first but eventually she relented and let the moment go where ever it would take them. She's somewhat surprised though, he hasn't been this much of a smooth operator since they started dating all those centuries ago. Akasha began to melt and she hadn't felt this satisfied in while, not that she's satisfied with her lot in life now. It's nice that he actually tries to be romantic instead of the boorish, prideful, stubborn mule of a facade that he usually presents to the world. He may not look like it but Victor can be a softy and sweet romantic if he put his mind to it. During the centuries that they were married, Victor is far more mellow now than he was when they first got together so many life times ago. Of course this is a side of him that never leaves the castle, because, he is one of the Dark Lords and he has a reputation to maintain after all. Then she suddenly giggled as her husband began to tickle her without warning. One particular vicious bout made her lean forward and she ended up falling on top of him. With all her strength she held his arms above his head giving him an ample view of her well endowed assets. That didn't escape her notice and she began to blush immediately.

"Stop it..." Akasha said huskily. "You big pervert..."

"Only for you love, only for you!"

Akasha giggled and she leaned in and kissed him again. Well, they should argue more often if making up is this good. After awhile, she reluctantly has to leave him because she needed to do some errands during the day. She got up, pulled him up and to her delight, he embraced her. She lovingly looked deep into his crimson eyes and told him.

"As much as it's fun messing around with you, I need to do some errands today, dear."

"Why where are you going anyway?" he asked her.

"I promised all your daughters that we were going shopping all day today and I was going to bring the rest of the girls with me."

"Ah I see...get them whatever they want then." Victor said. "Do you need any money?"

"No dear I think I have enough." Akasha told him. "But if you're kind enough to give me more though I'm not complaining!"

"Alright that sounds good...Do you need an escort? I'll put a whole contingent of men to go with you now if you would like."

"Hmm, I think I'll pass dear. I have two strong and strapping young men in the castle that would do quite nicely. I'm sure that they are more than glad to give a couple of beautiful ladies a lending hand...with a little bit of motivation of course!"

"If you say so..."

"Well, I should be going now..."

Akasha kissed her husband one last time and as she turned around she had a surprise when Victor playfully slapped her in the bottom. She giggled and told him he's such a big pervert and playfully punched him on the shoulder. He chuckled and he's quite glad that Akasha's mood has improved and he reluctantly let her go. Victor then called some people to replace the table that his wife destroyed and then he quietly looked out the huge windows contemplating about the future...

**Ichigo's room**

Ichigo woke up, yawned, and stretched his stiff arms. However, he had a surprise when one of his hands so happened to brush something round and soft. He reflexively squeezed and then he heard a squeal and when he started moving his hands he suddenly heard a giggle. Fully awake now, he slowly turned his head to the left and to his delight/chagrin, he saw Orihime, in her bra and panties. Her right hand stretched upward while her left hand covered her yawn. Their eyes met and everything seemed to be in slow motion for some reason. Orihime then decided to break the silence and said to him.

"Good morning...my dearest Ichigo-kun!" she said in an uncharacteristic sultry and sexy voice. "What are you doing groping me this early in the morning? I don't remember...giving you any touching privileges!"

It didn't register at first but it began to dawn on Ichigo that he remembered specifically that he escorted her to her room with the rest of the ladies last night. After kissing her goodnight to his embarrassment seeing that his friends were hooting and hollering at the time, he went to his room, locked the door and crashed on his bed. Then he realized that he is groping her and he comically and quickly lifted his offending arm as if he got burned on a hot stove...

"GAAAHHHH, w-what a-are you doing here Inoue!" he yelled as he got up quickly, retreated to the far wall and pointed an accusing finger at her. "A-and why the hell are you in your underwear!"

"Oh this...it was rather hot last night and I needed to cool down a little bit!" Orihime said with a strait face. "Why is there something wrong?"

"N-no err I mean yes!" he stuttered. "Y-your fricking half naked!"

"Oh this..." Orihime said innocently. She then got out of bed and she slowly but deliberately walked to him in a sensual strut. Ichigo had to admit though that his girlfriend did look hot in the sexy underwear. But they had a talk that they were not going to go the next level in their relationship until they got to know each other better. In fact, both of them were rather embarrassed talking about it. Then suddenly she does this out of the blue...something seems to be fishy here. But before he can figure out what's going on, Orihime effectively trapped the hapless strawberry with her arms from either side of his head. She leaned over and he got a good look of her well endowed assets. He swallowed...hard

"Don't you like the show I'm putting for you my love?"

"Y-yes, I m-mean n-no, well you know what I mean!"

"_No I don't my dearest, why don't you break it down for me_?" she whispered in his ear sending a tingling feeling up and down his spine. She then looked at him lovingly and expectantly.

Ichigo stood rigidly trapped between the wall and his girlfriend's assets. To a normal guy, this would have been up there with winning the lottery, going on a date with a hot idol, and meeting a Hollywood celebrity all at the same time. But since Ichigo is somewhat "shy" and "conservative" when it comes to the opposite sex, he resisted the urge not to touch her and let his hormones rage and do things to her that they might regret later...out of respect for her as a woman of course. However, one aspect of him had other ideas and is feeling a little pressure down his nether region. Orihime noticed and she uncharacteristically giggled, licked her lips slowly, deliberately, and looked again deeply into his eyes. The strawberry swallowed the big lump on his throat again and began...

"Didn't we discuss this the other day?"

"_Why don't you remind me_..." she whispered.

"Aww common Inoue, you couldn't have forgotten, we just talked about it when we first became official!"

"_Oh really, please do tell me_!"

Something is definitely wrong, how could Inoue have forgotten what they talked about a few days ago! Still he didn't feel any threatening spiritual pressure from her. But he felt something off about her for some reason that he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Perhaps he is still tired from the brutal fight yesterday but he has this feeling that there's something wrong with Orihime.

"Before I tell you anything, are you alright?" Ichigo asked her. "You're acting a little strange this morning."

"I'm alright now that you're here in my arms..." Orihime told him. Then she whispered to his ear. "_And..looking...at...me...you...little...pervert!"_

With too much pressure building up, the poor strawberry turned his head so that the massive amounts of blood from his nose bleed won't spray all over Orihime. The said redhead, covered her mouth and giggled. With a swiftness that Ichigo didn't see, she disappeared and come back with a wad of paper towels to staunch the bleeding.

"Oh poor baby...there, there; let nurse Orihime take care of you!" she said in a sultry voice. But "nurse" Orihime had more things in mind than taking care of him. Instead, she is about to entrap his head and probably bury it into her assets but Ichigo found an opening and he shunpo'd out of her reach. He ended on the opposite wall, trapped yet again. Unperturbed, Orihime walked towards him but Ichigo began moving to his right. She literally lunged for him and he swiftly retreated backwards but he didn't see the chair behind him and tripped on it. Since he didn't want to her hurt even she's acting way too weird, Ichigo caught the girl and they both fell on the floor. Orihime ended up being on top of him and leaving him trapped yet again.

"You can't get away from me now Ichigo, dear!"

"Dear?...Akasha-san is that you?"

The Orihime that was on top of him melted and disappeared. Akasha emerged out of the shadows giggling. She was wearing a silk dress and with an unlady like fashion she leaned over to get a look at him.

"Oh my, how did you know that it was me dear?" She asked curiously.

"Number 1: Orihime's only pet name for me is "babe" and "Kurosaki-kun" and she never called me dearest nor my first name...yet. Number 2: She has her bold moments, but she would never deliberately go into my room in her underwear trying to seduce me when we discussed that we were going to hold off going to the next level which by the way factors in with reason number 3 which is we discussed that very subject a few days ago, you wouldn't have known that. Number 4: I remember specifically that Orihime's hair pins had 6 points, you had eight. Reason 5: I felt you use your spiritual pressure when you disappeared and got the paper towels. I may be not have seen and I don't have the greatest senses in the world but I could still feel you use your power...at point blank range. And finally the only person that calls everyone "dear" is you!"

"Damn, I got foiled!" she said snapping her fingers. "Oh well, it was fun teasing you while it lasted. You should have seen the look on your face though. It was the most precious thing...te hee hee."

"Ha ha, you're so funny!" he said sarcastically. "So why in the world you woke me up anyway?"

"You wouldn't wake up so I had to do some drastic measures! Besides, I needed you and Tsukune-kun to accompany us shopping! Doesn't that sound so much fun!"

"YOU WOKE ME UP FOR THAT!"

"Tsk, tsk..I wouldn't be yelling if I were you Ichigo-kun, you're room is across the girl's room remember?"

Then and there is a sudden knock on his door.

"_Babe are you alright_?" Orihime said with concern. Her voice muffled sounding quality. "_Why don't you open the doo_r?"

"I'm alright honey, I just had a nightmare and I fell off my bed, that's all!" Ichigo said while he glared at Akasha who tried the best she could to stifle her snickering.

He heard her giggling from the outside.

"_So are you going to accompany us or not?"_

"_Alright fine..."_

"_Good boy, I'll see you in 30 minutes then. I'll go get Tsukune-kun!" _ Akasha told him. "_Bye bye for now...lover boy!"_

"_Dammit just get the hell out!"_

Ichigo heard her laugh and is astonished that she disappeared again melding with the shadows. He never knew vampires can do that, hell he didn't know that they can conjure some pretty convincing illusions either. Anyway, he didn't want to keep Orihime waiting and hastily got up and opened his door and hastened her to come inside. When she has done so, his girlfriend however, blushed madly and tried to cover her eyes. But she wasn't really sincere since she still tried to sneak a peak and admired his muscular physique. Ichigo realized that the only thing that he is wearing is his boxer shorts and he too began to blush to his ears.

"Well I didn't expect, to wake up to a show and all." Orihime began. "But I really can't complain and I rather like what I see!"

"Inoue...I'm shocked!"

"Well, anyway... good morning babe!"

She closed the distance between them and kissed him on the lips. Whatever protests he had died down and never saw the light of day as he embraced her and somehow to his satisfaction, she seemed to meld right into his arms...

A/N Sorry for the delay...and sorry if it's a little short...I decided to break this chapter down a little bit because I would have ended up writing an entire novel if didn't...I'll start on the next chappy soon and it would be more or less be part two of this chapter...Anyway for those of you who are wondering why I still call Issa, Victor...I decided that I might as well work with what I have...It would be easier on me in the long run and it would keep the flow of the story going...Dammit every time they publish a chapter of the manga, it messes me up since I had to make up all this crap...lol...Anyway what do you'll think...As you noticed I slowed it down for a little bit and went for the laughs...Don't worry action junkies, there will be more action soon enough...Read and Review as usual...Well anyways, it's way past my bedtime and I'm really sleepy...lol...I'll cya kiddies til the next chapter.


	37. Chapter 37

chapter 37

_**Outside the Shuzen family estate- about 10 miles away from the castle**_

With Orihime's help last night, his own healing factor that he inherited from being a vampire, and a decent night's sleep, Tsukune healed completely and he never felt better. And true to his zanpakuto spirit's word, Yamazakura trained with her master till he gets the finer points of the basic skills of his Bankai. Standing alone on a hill, Tsukune's trench coat caught the wind and is flapping about from the light breeze. Yamazakura beamed with pride and her master looks so much like a hero waiting for the coming battle to come. He had his eyes closed in concentration and his right hand held his zanpakuto in a relaxed manner.

"_My how dearest has changed so much..."_

With that said. the zanpakuto spirit with surgical, lightning precision; fashioned a large cinder block of stone out of one of the hills. A final cut freed it from its confines and with the greatest of ease lifted the massive stone over her head and launched it at Tsukune. At the last moment, he stopped the block in mid-air with his left hand, launched it in the air with a kick and in one smooth motion bisected it with a Kurenai Higyou (crimson strike) about 50 feet into the air. The two slabs continued to rise to about 150 feet into the air until gravity finally took hold and they both began to fall to the ground. Tsukune then jumped into the air and with a series of crimson strikes, he cleanly and precisely cut the entire 90 foot slab to bricks and they all rained down on the ground. As his momentum kept him going in the air, massive crimson waves of spiritual pressure, began to gather along the length of his zanpakuto and without hesitation, Tsukune used his Juuman technique as the massive column of spiritual energy burst forth and completely annihilated the block and causing a large crater in the process. With a little bit more concentration, he used his spiritual pressure to make a flat form for him to stand on and admired the surrounding scenery. Tsukune closed his eyes, breathed in the fresh air and smiled.

"Very good dearest, I see that you almost got the hang of things."

"Ya I think I got it...thanks."

"Remember that in Bankai form, your zanpakuto automatically gathers spiritual energy. After that, everything is pretty much up to you. You could for example, use that energy to fuel your techniques, to tighten and strengthen your defense, and to give you an added speed boost. In fact, you can control how much power each of these attributes get whether to use it for an all out attack, impenetrable defense and the like, it's completely under your discretion. Also, remember that if you combine your own spiritual energy that you yourself generate then your power output will more than triple. However, I would not recommend doing that very often as that power ties into your very own life force. Combining the two energies and using it willy nilly will drain you and ultimately will kill you. Until I can instruct you in the proper ways of managing your energy output, we will stick to the basics for now."

"Yes, ma'am whatever you say." Tsukune joked. "Uh question, so if the zanpakuto gathers the energy automatically and I can use the technique without using it's name, then what would happen if I did?"

"The same principle applies dearest, if you use the techniques' name, the more powerful it will be. Why don't you give it a try. In fact, why don't you try to hit that mountain over there."

Yamazakura pointed to her right. Tsukune eyes widened because the mountain seemed to be about 1.5 miles from their position and the fact that it is perhaps one of the largest ones in this area. He does admit that he has gained a lot of power learning Bankai but to try to hit something that far and that big, even he had his doubts.

"Are you serious, you know how far and how big that is?" Tsukune asked her.

"What are you doubting me now?"

"No, I didn't say that and you know better."

"Then just do it."

"Ok whatever you say."

Just like before, crimson spiritual energy began to gather and surrounded his zanpakuto and without hesitation he made a swiping motion with all of his strength...

"KURENAI HIGYOU!"

Tsukune was astonished to say the least as a massive crimson wave made it's way towards the mountain. With the swiftness of the wind, the technique cleanly sliced about a quarter of the cap on top and it began to tumble down below. He looked at his zanpakuto spirit with wonder in his eyes while Yamazakura had a smirk on her beautiful face.

"See...I...told...you!" she said in sing song. "Although I wouldn't have used that particular one myself. So inefficient, instead I would have used this..."

Yamazakura then pointed her sword towards the mountain and it too began to gather massive amounts of spiritual energy. Tsukune could only watch as her sword parted from the middle and became a three pronged blade. The concentrated pool of energy gathered in between the parted blades and when she was finished she said these words...

"Kurenai Shuuha Taiho!" (Crimson Wave Cannon)

A massive beam of energy exploded from the sword, it's height and size easily dwarfing her by a few feet and shot forth towards the mountain and completely annihilated the entire thing with an enormous explosion. Tsukune hardly moved an inch from his position but he did cover his eyes as the bright flash from the explosion completely blanketed the entire valley for a moment. And when all things are said and done, the entire mountain which was there moments before was completely gone and in it's wake was nothing more than a giant hole in the ground. Yamazakura then lowered her sword and wiped the sweat forming on her brow. She caught Tsukune openly staring at her in wonder.

"If you stare at me any more like you're doing now; Moka-san might get jealous, dearest!"

"W-what was that?"

"Oh that, that was a technique you can only use in Bankai, the crimson wave cannon. It uses all the spiritual energy it gathers and concentrates that power into a point and is released as a destructive beam of energy. Ya sounds like a cero but I think my method is more efficient and it sounds way more cooler...Where in Shikai you could only attack at close and medium range at best, this technique adds a long range option in your arsenal making you even more versatile in battle. Beware though, the first time you use it usually drains you like how a very hungry Moka-san will suck you dry if you let her. In other words dearest, you can only use this technique once maybe twice at the most that is until you get the hang of it and get the proper training."

"Really, so if it's suppose to drain you that much shouldn't I be like supporting you right now or something?"

"Aww you're sweet dearest but that is not necessary because I only use about oh one quarter of it's true strength. As I said, it's not a technique I would use so lightly nor very often."

"S-so what would happen if I use it at full power then?" Tsukune asked her.

"Hmm let me see..." Yamazakura said thinking. "Umm...I don't know?"

Tsukune face faulted and almost lost his concentration forming the energy flat form. When he picked himself up he asked her.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Tsukune asked exasperatedly.

"As I said dearest, it really, really, really drains you of your spiritual energy. I myself will only use it during emergencies and as high as 50 percent of it's power at best. I never really felt the need to use it at full power when a quarter of it does the job nicely as you can see." She explained while sweeping her hand towards where the mountain used to be.

"Well I guess you have the point but still..."

Then suddenly Yamazakura appeared right behind Tsukune and hugged him from behind. She teased him a little bit as her well endowed assets squeezed and rubbed herself on him. Tsukune comically waved his arms and legs and tried to staunch a nose bleed that threatens to gush out of his nose. Then she just held him tight for a moment and he sensed that something was wrong...

"Lovely, are you ok?"

"Oh dearest don't worry about it so much...I am very confident that you can pull through any adversity and all you have to do is have faith in yourself...and to trust in me."

"Of course I trust in you, I always have and I'll always will."

"Well anyway, shall we wrap it up with a little sparring?" she said blushing.

"Sure why not..."

**Meanwhile back at the castle...**

Victor looked outside the windows of his study contemplating what steps he should make to protect his realm and his family. Although Aizen has yet to move against him deliberately, the scoundrel did threaten to abduct his daughter and that should be pretext to ally himself to with Soul Society and to mobilize his people towards war. Still he is in the fence at the moment and perhaps he needed a little push towards the right , he knows that he cannot hesitate in the slightest or he will lose everything that and Akasha will perhaps have his head if something happened to Moka. His thoughts were interrupted however when he heard a knock on the door.

"You may enter..."

Victor turned around and he is pleased and rather surprised that it is his daughter Moka. He noticed as she hesitated outside but he smiled and gestured to her to come in. The pink headed girl, brightened somewhat and she ended up running to him. He opened his arms and gave her a hug. Father and daughter held each other for a few more minutes before Moka started to talk to him...

"Daddy I'm sorry about yesterday..."

"Oh that don't worry about it pumpkin and I should apologize to you as well." Victor told her. "That was not how a vampire greets their hosts and I hope that your friends does not think we are uncivilized folk."

"No, actually they understand only too well..."

"Ah I see...so your other half, has she cooled down yet?"

"Ya, she was really mad at you yesterday but I think she calmed down a little when Orihime-chan got around to healing everybody."

"I see that's good to hear." Victor said. "So what brings you home so early from school this year. I hope that your studies are going well?"

"Yes, I'm doing good, I'm ranked number 13 in school if you didn't know." she said rather proudly.

"Why, that's really good news, I'm sure your mother will be very proud of you pumpkin."

"Tee hee hee...ya I haven't told her yet though."

"Well I'm sure that she will be pleased with your progress." Victor told her. "So what else is on your mind. I'm sure that you wanted something else to talk about with the way you are fidgeting."

"Well..."

Moka then related her first hand experience fighting the Espada who at each turn tried their best to abduct her for whatever nefarious reasons. However, with each fight, the enemy becomes stronger and Ura-chan, her other self realized early on to her annoyance that in order for her to defeat the enemy, she needed him to unseal the Old Power sleeping in her, so that she has a fighting chance.

"I see...I will have to discuss this with your mother. She will know what to do better than I would. Rest assured pumpkin, this matter will be rectified immediately...Now run along Moka-chan, I believe your mother is trying to rouse everyone so you ladies can go shopping."

Those said words made Moka starry eyed and she gave her father a hug, kissed him goodbye and ran out the door to find her mother. He shook his head and chuckled and he wonders what is it about shopping that makes women all giddy with excitement. He then turned around, sat on his chair, and pondered what to do next.

Meanwhile...

Moka almost literally half skipped and half ran in the massive corridors leading to her room on the other of the castle. She couldn't wait to find her mom so they can get started because after all a girl can't have too many clothes and accessories to add to her collection. The pink headed girl is in such a good mood and wasn't paying attention much and she bumped into the very person whom she was looking for...

"Ah there you are Moka-chan, why are you in such a hurry anyway?"

"There you are mommy, daddy told me that we were suppose to go shopping right?"

"Yes dear, we are. I have informed your sisters and your friends where we were going. And I believe that Ichigo-kun is going with us as well. Isn't that so cool?"

"Ya...at least Orihime-chan will be pleased spending time with him." Moka giggled as she agreed.

"Yes, indeed however, I think we need one more strong young man to go with us, don't you agree? I'm sure that Tsukune-kun will come if you asked him. That's why I was looking for you dear."

"Really, Tsukune could come with us?" Moka said excitedly. "Ya y!...Umm now that I think about it though, I don't know where he went this morning."

"Oh don't worry about it dear, I believe I know where Tsukune-kun is right now. Why don't you come with me and we'll ask him together, okay?"

Akasha then took hold of his daughter's hand and melded in the shadows and disappeared. Unbeknownst to both of them, 4 yokai girls fell on top of one another in a tangled heap on the floor. After getting up and dusting themselves, they all gathered around in a circle and discussed some things.

"I can't believe that witch is trying to set Moka up with my Tsukune, grrrr!" Kurumu said exasperatedly.

"Well it's only natural, we are on "enemy" turf after all." Mizore said and then turn around and said to Kurumu. "For someone whose only redeeming quality are her breasts, you're actually right for once and as much as it disgust me I will have to agree with you!"

"See I...What did you say?" the succubus said a knot forming on the side of her forehead. "Wanna fight!"

"Bring it on sister!"

"Oh trust me honey, it's being broughten!"

"Ladies, ladies nothing will get done if we get into each other's throats right now!" Ruby said sagely.

"Yeah, Ruby-chan is right. As much as we love Moka-chan and all, Mizore-chan is right we are in "enemy" territory and if we don't work together, she will have the advantage or maybe Akasha -san will have her way with Tsukune and I'd rather have that threesome with him and Moka-chan. I'm not sharing uh-huh." Yukari said seriously.

The rest of her friends sweat dropped but recovered quickly. However, Yukari did have a point sans the mention of a threesome of course. Moka might be their friend but in the end she is a rival for Tsukune's love and affection. The status quo is actually favorable right now as no one in their inner circle have some kind of advantage over the other. The ladies were actually satisfied spending time with Tsukune in school, working in the Newspaper Club and once in a while, tease the poor boy which is somewhat of an entertainment of itself. Having gone from the neutral grounds of the the school to the sudden home field advantage of her home, Moka is threatening to take advantage of this opportunity to score points with Tsukune and that will in turn upset the status quo and that must not happen! Especially with the help of that beautiful, bewitching, and manipulative mother of hers. Akasaha-san seems to be a very nice person enough but with her super model figure, well endowed assets and extremely good looks, whether she knows it or not Akasha-san has become a treat herself!

_Somewhere on the way to Tsukune, Akasha sneezed. _

"_Mommy, are you alright?" Moka said with concern. "You're not getting sick are you?"_

"_No dear, of course not. Someone must be saying a lot of good things about me!" Akasha told her. "We should hurry Moka-chan, we are running on a tight schedule you know!"_

"_Yes mommy!"_

They couldn't help but feel inadequate compared to Akasha's beauty and felt mad with jealousy as Tsukune gawked at her when they first met her. But they were determined not to let the witch and Moka-chan have their way with him.

"Alright ladies, as of this moment I think it is better for us to suspend our rivalry for Tsukune and have a "seize fire" of sorts and work together. As long as we are in this castle we are at a disadvantage and we have to cooperate so that Moka-chan and Akasha-san will not take Tsukune from us. Agreed?" Kurumu said.

"Ya it make sense." Mizore added.

"Sure why not." Yukari said. Ruby simply nodded.

"Until this crisis is past we will work together but once we go back to Yokai Academy it's every Yokai girl for herself, understand?"

They all nodded in agreement and to seal the deal they extended their right hands and put them on top of the other. They looked at one another seeing some determination with their eyes.

"Now let's go and follow those two to where Tsukune is." Kurumu said pointing at the direction where he is training.

"I'm shocked Kurumu, you actually made sense twice in a row. Wow, will wonders never seize!" Mizore said in a dead pan way.

"Why thank you...What you wanna fight!"

Two pans appeared above the two girls but having been a victim of the spell one two many times they actually were successful in dodging it for once. But unfortunately for them, Kurumu ran smack into a conjure brick wall and Mizore got a face full of a floating boxing glove that knocked her out silly. Needless to say the two of them were knocked out, counting little chibi Tsukune jumping on a fence. Yukari and Ruby looked down at their two friends, shook their heads, and giggled.

"What a bunch of idiots!" Yukari said.

"Yes, Yukari-chan I have to agree!"

When they finally left, Ichigo and Orihime emerged from the shadows. His girlfriend was in stitches while he chuckled at their friend's antics. Since they still had time until they all left for the shopping arcade, the couple decided to explore the castle a little bit before they saw everyone and hid in the shadows. They made sure that everyone left the area before emerging from their hiding place and resumed their exploration.

"I feel sorry for Tsukune-san with all the ladies he had to juggle around, right babe?" Orihime asked smiling.

"Ya, I gotta shake his hand though for being such a pimp daddy." Ichigo said chuckling.

"Oh really, are you suggesting you want a harem of your own?" she said dangerously.

After spending some time with his princess and getting to know her a little better, Ichigo has pin pointed some subtle danger signs where he needs to thread carefully or face her wrath and the dog house...

"Inoue, why do I need a lot of girls when the one that I'm with is the only one I have eyes for and the one that I could ever want." Ichigo said smoothly.

"Good answer..." she said blushing.

"Ya I know...heh!"

"Babe!" Orihime said as she hits him playfully on the shoulder. The two shared a laugh, held hands and continued to explore the corridor.

**Meanwhile back at Tsukune's training ground.**

At first they were playing and joking around than they were sparring but somewhere in between Yamazakura got embarrassed when Tsukune slapped her on the bottom too many times and it struck a nerve and irked her enough to want to ring her master's neck for being such a pervert. All too soon the surrounding area became a war zone as countless craters, humongous gashes, entire acres worth of flattened trees, and several hills had either a new hole somewhere or they have been turned to rubble. Tsukune should apologize soon but she was just so cute when she got mad and continued to tease her a little bit. At one point he ducked as her massive crimson strike mowed down several hundred foot trees as thick around as giant sequoias and her awesome power sheared through all of them with ease. Then with a burst of speed that surprised even the unflappable Yamazakura, Tsukune shunpo'd in front of her and gave her a kiss on the cheek that made the zanpakuto spirit blush to her ears, unfortunately she didn't take that very well and the knot that formed on her beautiful forehead tightened even more as Tsukune laughed at her expense.

"That is it dearest, I'm not holding back anymore!"

"Come on Moka-san don't be like that, if it means anything to you I'm really sorry and I didn't mean for things to go so far."

"It's too late dearest, this will be the last time you'll slap this butt when I'm through with you!"

Then like it was when she was training him to learn Bankai in Urahara's shop, everything seemed to slow down for an instant about a fraction of a second and then suddenly Yamazakura who was 200 yards away from him is suddenly in his face and she viciously kicked him, skipping like a rock before crashing on the side of a hill. Tsukune's instinct however, told him to shunpo out of the crater and sure enough Yamazakura has already anticipated where he landed and instantaneously appeared where he was and used a Juuman that destroyed the rest of the hill and incinerated everything in it's area of effect and flattened several more while she's at it. The super massive column of energy easily cleared 1500 feet and it's circumference is perhaps almost 300 feet around. When the technique finally exhausted itself of its energy, the crater it created is also 300 feet around and perhaps about half a mile deep. Tsukune who retreated from the sky, couldn't believe how much power the zanpakuto spirit is packing. But he didn't have time to think about things as he felt that distortion again and suddenly even though he was almost about 2 miles up in the air, Yamazakura managed to cut the distance between them.

"_It's almost as if she's teleporting but not quite!" _

He had no choice but to counter-attack and suddenly she is at his side and slashed him several times which he defended and then she disappeared again.

"Your, so slow dearest!"

Tsukune felt a Crimson Strike used against him from behind but his armor held quite nicely however, he didn't escape unscathed as he felt the shallow wound begin to bleed. How is this possible, how can she appear and reappear at will and move so fast without using shunpo?

"Cant' figure it out can you dearest?"

"How are you doing this?" He asked her.

"It's easy really, once you get the hang of it." She said from right behind him.

Tsukune turned around and she was gone already and he blinked and she reappeared 20 feet away from him Then suddenly he realized she was gone again and he felt her presence beside him. When he turned around she was 30 feet away this time. He tried to pursue her but when he arrive at her position she disappeared yet again. This time Tsukune actually saw her disappear. The best way that he could describe it, is one minute she was there and the seconds it took for his eyes to blink she is already long gone. He's trying to figure out how she did that so much that it was giving him a headache for all his trouble in doing so.

Actually he did figure some things out, namely if she is at a long distance and then "teleport," or whatever it is that she is doing, he can distinctively feel a kind of distortion in the very air before she reappears again. Whether it had something to do with distance or the method in which her body moves is causing the effect; he at least had a clue that she had used the technique but it didn't tell him when and where she will appear. Even worse, if she used this technique at close range, it is impossible to detect as the distortion effect is minimal and sometimes nonexistent. Whatever, technique this is, it is a formidable art indeed.

Then Yamazakura appeared several hundred feet above him. She pointed her sword towards him and he felt her gathering her power as his eyes widened when her sword split apart to form the three pronged blade. He could distinctively see a crimson ball of spiritual energy gathering at the sword's center blade and without warning she fired the cannon. The massive crimson beam went strait for him and because he did not have enough time to dodge, he quickly gathered a much power in his own zanpakuto and used a fully charged Juuman. The equally massive column of spiritual energy neutralized the cannon and an enormous and powerful explosion painted the entire horizon. After the smoke cleared, Tsukune is still in one peace but his trench coat had several gashes but is still intact. Then he felt her from behind and is charging another cannon and then she released it at point blank range. Tsukune is swallowed by the crimson beam but out of nowhere a column of spiritual energy ignited and another enormous explosion occur. He emerged from the smoke with his trench coat in tatters at the ends and had several more gashes deep enough to expose his shirt underneath but so far he is still ok. Then the zanpakuto spirit began to be unpredictable and she would disappear and reappear out of nowhere firing what seemed to be weaker beams of energy but still had enough power to decimate several hundred acres of the ground when it hit and detonated.

Just when Tsukune thought he couldn't get surprise with the efficiency of this unknown technique, two of her suddenly appeared and the two of them fired a cannon simultaneously. Having been caught off guard yet again, he used a Juuman to neutralize the right beam and gathered more power to reinforce his defense. However, he was fooled as the right beam was a feint and although he blocked the other beam in time, it's power pushed him to the raging Juuman and when the two respective beams collided, another enormous explosion occurred.

Yamazakura observed the blazing inferno in the sky with a little trepidation. She felt a little guilty that she was using his perverted ways as an excuse for her to go all out and train Tsukune. In fact, the minute she started attacking him full on, she has already forgotten his transgressions and is quite enjoying the way his master's amazement at her abilities. She held back as much as possible but Tsukune was playing around too much and although she enjoyed spending time with him and goofing around as much as anyone, he was messing around too much and took it a little too far, so she overreacted and used way too much power than he was ready for.

"_Serves the jerk right!"_

Still as much Yamazakura "loves" her master, she knew that at one point in time she had to stop taking it easy on him and straighten him out and to teach him to take things seriously. Once things calm down, maybe she will apologize for excessive use of force. Of course the operative word here is "maybe." She anxiously waited for him to emerge from all that smoke but instead of Tsukune emerging, her pink haired twin appeared instead. Yamazakura is surprised that she is able to materialize in this reality at all. Actually now that she thinks about it it's possible that her hated twin is using dearest's body to project herself from within his soul. She really didn't escape, for all Yamazakura knows, dearest is wearing his Hollow mask right now.

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"**

"Well what do you think I'm doing, I'm training dearest." Yamazakura said in a huff. "I believe that you weren't invited so beat it."

"**You bitch, do you know what will happen if beloved gets killed?" **her twin said exasperatedly. **"Let me spell it out for you...BOTH OF US WILL DIE!"**

"Oh please, dearest has done wonderfully attacking, defending, and evading my assault."

"**That's because you weren't even serious, idiot!"**

"Don't call me idiot, bitch! We were doing fine when you HAD to interfere with his training!"

"**Ugh, it seems that talking to you is like talking to a retarded rock. I promised him that I wouldn't interfere but this idiocy has gone too far and if I have to save beloved from your incompetence then so be it!"**

"Over my dead body, dearest belongs to me so nyaahh!"

"**We shall see nee-chan who beloved will choose when I grind your sorry ass under my heels."**

"Big talk for somebody who got their ass kicked by dearest!"

"**Well, beloved isn't here it's just you and me. Let this battle decide who will be the center of his power from now on."**

"I wouldn't wager something big like that if I were you!"

"**Heh we shall see then!"**

The time for talk has past and the two warriors disappeared and when their respective blades clashed an enormous explosion occurred followed by a powerful shock wave.

to be continued...

A/N Gotta love them frickin cliff hangers huh...heh...I actually wanted to finish what I thought to be a two part chapter but it ended up having a life of it's own and I ended up breaking it up again, well go figure...Well I read chappie 31 of Rosario and I didn't expect Akasha to be so...well special...Which brings me to the subject of Moka's quest for the "Old Power" in this story... I'm still trying to figure out how I'll incorporate what we have learned in 31 in regards to this story and I'm kinda glad that I wasn't off the mark either...Well I'll figure it out eventually...So how do you like the comedy so far...and I couldn't help put in that little action scene in there...I'm such an action junky...lol...I'm not sure Inner Hollows can do what Inverse Moka did but I guess think of it like a possession and besides it would rather be awkward writing Tsukune doing feminine things you know...lol...Well as usual read and review as usual...Thanks for the support and I'll see you kiddies in the next chapter.


	38. Chapter 38

chapter 38

**Tsukune's Inner World**

Tsukune laid prone and slowly floated to the ground. The Island, Yamazakura's home still looked the same that it always did but with a subtle difference. This time it is surrounded with clouds and the sky is pitch black with stars doting the sky as far as the eye can see and it's twinkling brilliance is the only source of light, save for the moon. Tsukune then woke up with a start, got up, and looked around wide eyed in surprise, wondering why he is on The Island and why is it so hard to breath? He held his breath, but in his mind that would be futile anyway as he would have to take a breath eventually and he does not see a way for him to get out of this predicament anytime soon.

"What are you doing?" Tsukune heard an unfamiliar but feminine voice asking. "It's almost painful for me to see you like this but you can actually breathe if you stop panicking."

Tsukune looked up and about 20 feet above him is a figure floating in the sky. He could tell that this person is female in the way her trench coat hugged her very impressive figure, but the clue to her identity is still a mystery as she had a black mask covering the lower portion of her face while a hood covered the rest of her head. The mysterious woman had a black collared shirt underneath the trench coat. The tight fitting material enhanced her very ample bosom, beating Yamazakura and Kurumu-chan hands down ( oh both of them are going to like that alright ) but then her size is probably in between Orihime-san and Rangiku-san. He could see her hard washboard six pack abs as she carelessly left her the lower part of her shirt unbuttoned and tied the ends underneath her bosom. Her outfit is completed with a tight form fitting pants which complemented her every curve and accentuated her long super model legs. No words passed between them for what seemed to be an eternity before Tsukune decided to break the silence.

"Um excuse me, but who are you?" he asked politely. "I know Yamazakura and my Hollow is right now causing mischief outside so logically no one should be here at all."

"It is only natural that you do not know who I am." she began. "Because this is the first time I have met you myself."

"So are you another being residing in my soul?"

"Close but look closely, you know me better than you might think."

Tsukune's mind raced and for the life of him he didn't know this person is at all! He knows that the only ones that reside in this place is Yamazakura, his partner and zanpakuto spirit and the twisted version of her whom he dubbed "Inverse Moka" which to his understanding is the combination of his vampire/hollow powers as for whatever reason, both the vampire part and the Hollow half decided to merge to give birth to his lovely's hated pink haired twin.

"Still don't know who I am, maybe this hint will jog your memory."

The woman clapped her hands and with her right she pulled out a sword from the space of her left. It had a long silver handle with six ridges of leather imbedded on the upper half of the metal, while it's lower half is completely encased with the soft material. It had no cross guard, an oversized collar and crimson jewel with a design that suspiciously looked like vampire eyes. The blade is wide and about 4 feet in length that tapers at a 45 degree angle where the lower half of the blade meets the top of the collar. A triangular structure is integrated at the base of the collar and terminated about 3/4 of the blade. Tsukune eyes widened as this blade looks exactly like his zanpakuto.

"Are you Yamazakura?" he asked dumbly. "But how can that be, because the last time I saw her...err you...err both of you is when we were training in the world of the living and stuff got out of hand and my Hollow decided that she wanted to come out and cause some trouble..."

"No I am not..."

"Then who are you?"

"Tsukune, I wonder about you sometimes." The woman said shaking her head. "Here, does this help?"

The mysterious figure pulled back her hood untying the clasp on her long silky hair and removed her mask. She then looked at him with her crimson eyes trying to gauge his reaction. To Tsukune though, she looked just like Yamazakura who for all intents and purposes is modeled after Moka but the only difference is that she is older and from the looks of things wiser as well.

"So do you know who I am yet or do you still need a few more clues?" the woman asked him patiently.

Tsukune just looked at her dumbfounded, he appreciates her efforts to help him identify her but alas he still don't know who she is...

"Sigh, what is the name of your Bankai?"

The woman saw a light bulb flashed in his eyes and for the first time in their encounter she smiled.

"Yes, Tsukune. I am Yamazakura Tsurugi no Tokoyonokuni." ( wild cherry blossom blade of the heavens) Yamazakura said smiling. "It took you awhile but I'm glad you figured it all out in the end...dearest."

**Meanwhile at the outskirts of the battlefield...**

Akasha and Moka arrived just in time to witness Yamazakura and Inverse Moka's battle. Every time the zanpakuto spirit's and the Hollow/Vampire's sword clashed massive shockwaves leveled trees, caused tremors that shook the area, ground rolling hills to mere rubble, and cause widespread devastation all around. A particularly nasty shock wave made it's way towards mother and daughter. Akasha with a snort, raised her right hand and negated the force of the shockwave with a force field that dispersed it's energy away from them.

Moka, whom had witnessed these battles between Shinigami and Inner Hollow first hand when Ura-chan fought the twisted and evil menace that is H. Ichigo and more recently H. Tsukune, cowered behind her mother's back and closed her eyes. It is only understandable, in the younger vampire's inert state she is helpless as perhaps 3/4 of her power is sealed within the power of the Rosario. Even if she could do something, Moka knew that she would only get in the way, that is of course if the seal is broken with Tsukune's help and Ura-chan awakens. Right now though, the odds of that happening is nil as Tsukune has lost control of that beast again. The two vampires watched the battle, Akasha in particular is watching with great interest.

"Ne, Moka-chan who are those people fighting?" Akasha asked Moka curiously. "We were suppose to track Tsukune-kun and this is where I felt his location is at this time but it would seem that he is nowhere to be found. However, I feel his Yoki power in both of them all the same. Do you know who they are?"

"According to Ura-chan, the silver haired woman is Tsukune's zanpakuto spirit and as for the pink haired one; I have never seen her before but I would guess that she is his Hollow in physical form."

"I see..."

Indeed ever since Akasha observed Ichigo's fight with Kahlua and his use of his Hollow mask to achieve a power unheard of in her very long existence, her fascination with Hollowfication has peaked her curiosity. She had so many questions pertaining to this very interesting topic. Namely, how does one be able to learn and control this process and she wonders if a Vampire can learn how to harness this dark power? As the last living Shinso in the world, Akasha's power is ancient and formidable and as she knows Moka will one day inherit the power of the Shinso when she is ready, it is after all her birthright. If in theory this fusion can be achieved, how much more powerful can a person be if Hollow and Vampire can be merged and made into a whole being she wonders? Besides, in this coming war having an extra edge is a good thing in her honest opinion. She would have to inquire about this subject to grandfather when things settles down again but for now she will grill Moka-chan all she knows about this subject and depending on how her daughter answers her inquiries, she may have to adjust her plans and pick it up from there...

"So Moka-chan is it safe to say that Tsukune-kun can use a Hollow mask as well?"

"No, mommy. Tsukune did not subjugate his Hollow like Ichigo did when he went away to train. Then when he came back, he is able to use the mask and the time he could use it is has steadily increased."

"His time?"

"Oh from what Ura-chan told me, Ichigo-san could only wear the Hollow mask for a certain amount of time. But with the way he's been constantly fighting left and right, I think his time limit has increased with each battle."

"Fascinating... so tell me daughter if in theory that Tsukune-kun could conquer his Hollow, between him and Ichigo-kun, who is the strongest?"

"Ichigo-san because with every fight he gets stronger and his time limit increases. Although, in time Tsukune might catch up to him and in **theory** be more powerful than he and Ura-chan combined."

"Really...do please explain." Akasha said curiously.

"Well it's sort of a long story..."

"We have all the time in the world dear." her mother said smiling. "Tell me all about it from the very beginning if you have to."

"Ok if you say so..."

Moka then explained to her mother how Ura-chan turned Tsukune to a vampire to save his life. Akasha was taken aback by this news, she didn't know that this boy has become so precious to her daughter that she is compelled to use the power of the Vampire to save a life of a human and turn him to one of her own kind. The elder vampire knew her daughter very well. Moka is stern, very strict, impatient, extremely prideful, and will not take nonsense from any Yokai. Akasha has to admit that her daughter is a living poster child for being the ideal Vampire! That and add the fact that she acts so much like her father that it's scary sometimes. For a human to be able to deeply move her infamously stubborn daughter is a miracle and that in itself and is a very special and beautiful thing indeed.

Then Moka related that since the Vampire power was too unstable for Tsukune to use, he asked Ichigo to turn him to a Shinigami as he needed another source of power to protect her and the other girls. Akasha held back a giggle as she noticed Moka-chan blush furiously as she relates Tsukune's reasons to want to protect them. To the Lady, it is rather sweet of him that he cares enough about her daughter and their circle of friends to risk his life to protect them. In fact, for a few seconds Akasha became starry eyed because after all, she is a big sucker for chivalry and deep down although she wouldn't want to admit it, she is a hopeless romantic at heart! Perhaps there is more to this Tsukune than meets the eye. Not only that, he is selfless, self sacrificing, courageous, caring, sincere and most importantly very strong. Akasha does not understand what Moka-chan is waiting for quite frankly. If she is looking for a mate, well he's standing right in front of her! Really, if she stops being so pig headed and open her eyes, her ideal mate is nearer than she thinks! If she doesn't snatch him up, Akasha knew the other girls in his harem will take him instead. Yes, she will have to talk to the two Moka-chan later. Akasha nodded to herself and made a point to give her daughter a heart to heart talk perhaps during their shopping spree. Then she realized that Moka-chan is waving her hand in her face to get her attention. Drat, she got caught daydreaming by her daughter of all people!

"Mommy, are you ok?"

"Yes dear, I just caught up with your fascinating story that's all." Akasha said nervously. "It's not like I was daydreaming or anything like that! Nope, not at all...ha, ha, ha!"

Moka stared at her mother and sweat dropped. She forgot how her mother is very excitable and is prone to bouts of daydreaming when her hopeless romantic sentimentalities get triggered. She sighed and continued with her story.

Not long after, his Hollow tried to take over the control of his body but with a few subtle differences namely the Hollowfied Tsukune had some vampire characteristics, one being that he had vampire eyes instead of the eerie yellow ones that Ichigo had when he used his mask. Ura-chan herself explained why Tsukune's Hollowfication suddenly appeared and that reason being is that his Vampire and Hollow counter-parts have combined to become a hybrid being so powerful that it took Ichigo and her combined might to take him down. Well actually, Ura-chan urged Ichigo-san to let her handle it but at the fights conclusion, Tsukune's will was enough to free him from the Hollow's clutches. And now that Tsukune has learned Bankai, his potential to surpass all of them increases exponentially...

As Akasha listened to her daughter's tale, she realized that she had a prime candidate in Tsukune to test her hypothesis! If she can convince Tsukune-no urge him to conquer the Hollow within him, then she will have another weapon to protect her Moka-chan's life! She was not bluffing when she told her husband and her adopted grandfather that she will do anything to protect he daughter's life and if she must use Moka's love interest and hone him into a formidable weapon, then so be it! He just needs the right nudge and a little push to get him going in the right direction. Of course she cannot tell Moka, especially her Inner personality. Akasha knows how temperamental her daughter well at least her real personality can be and she doesn't need the girl to interfere with her plans. After all, this is for her own good!

Now that she thinks about it, she will find a way for Ichigo-kun to get stronger as well while she's at it. For a Substitute Shinigami, he is the most powerful non-Vampire entity that she has ever encountered and she knows for a fact that there is more power hidden in Ichigo-kun, even more power than even he realizes himself. Yes...ever since she first met the boy and the first time she observed him fighting Kahlua-chan yesterday; she knows his potential to surpass her and Victor. How to achieve that goal however, is the question. Although, from what Moka-chan has revealed so far, it would seem that the answer lies in the battles that Ichigo-kun had fought...She smiled and the gears in her head begins to turn...

"So mommy, why all the fascination with Hollowfication all of a sudden?" Moka asked her mother.

"Oh nothing dear, it's just to satisfy a curiosity that is all!" Akasha answered. "Now, run along my love and hide yourself. Mommy will test the power of this Hollow and see if this Tsukune is worthy enough to become my son-in-law!"

"Mommy, stop saying such embarrassing things!" Moka said blushing.

**Hueco Mundo-Szayel Aporro Granz's lab**

Aporro's lab is swirling with an ordered chaos only the Octavo Espada is capable of. If he succeeds with his experiment, he will be able to restore Grimmjow's arm and perhaps gain an ally as well. There is no harm having too many allies these days in Las Noches with the way Aizen's plans come into full affect with the coming war in the horizon. There has been several cases in which fellow Arrancar tried to supplant the one above them and any mistake that one makes will usually cost them either their rank or their life. One should learn from Grimmjow's case in which he went out of line not following orders. So he was punished losing an arm and Luppi inherited his rank. In many ways, Aporro never did like that scrawny, effeminate, boastful, weakling of an Arrancar and he replacing Grimmjow is rather insulting to say the least, now that the moron outranks him! Is there not justice in Hueco Mundo?

So why did he want to help Grimmjow? It is because he of all Arrancar would most likely survive the experiment that he cooked up. He acquired recently some blood from Moka Akashiya and he immediately conducted some tests...that yielded some mixed results. What he found out is short of amazing indeed. Apparently, Vampires and Hollows shared an ability to instantaneously heal and regenerate efficiently. Combining the two species genetic material however, resulted with healing and regenerative powers unlike he never seen before, a power that would even rival Ulquiorra's abilities. The results were astonishing as Aporro conducted field tests in which the samples were able to recover from catastrophic damage, regenerating missing limbs in a fraction of a second, and even organs that were destroyed!

However with all the benefits that it would give Aizen's army in the coming war, it had a lot of drawbacks. An example would be is the fact, that some of the subjects were not strong enough to survive the torturous experiments conducted on them and as a result they died a quick and painful death. At least with using Grimmjow as the test subject, the Octavo Espada knew the former Sexta could survive the experiment without suffering lasting damage. Another downside is the fact that it takes tons of spiritual power to fuel this ability. With the exception of the Vasto Lordes, the Espada would most likely be the only beings capable of wielding this great power. And yet another negative to this ability is that Aporro cannot seem to harmonize and balance the essences of Hollow and Vampire into one cohesive whole. In other words, the fusion destabilizes after a certain time limit and then explodes, killing the subject instantaneously. The Octavo has yet to phantom why this phenomenon happens but if he could make and educated guess, it is because the Hollow and the Vampire parts vied for dominance and this he suspects is the cause of this problem. He has yet to discover the force powerful enough to stabilize the fusion process but Aporro did have a few ideas that might work but he would probably need Aizen-sama's blessings...But in order to continue to further his understanding and his experiment, he really does need Moka Akashiya's cooperation and vials of her blood of course!

In fact, the efforts to recover the Vampire girl is nothing short of abysmal. How hard is it to capture a high school student albeit that same girl is an S-class Vampire, anyway? But Aporro didn't expect the girl to be so strong and the fact that substitute shinigami interference has thwarted her recovery time and time again! Aizen-sama might not show it but the pinkette knows that his patience is wearing thin and if he doesn't deliver with some positive results soon, then this project will be shutdown and Aizen will order him to pursue other endeavors that will give quick results and will benefit their cause. He cannot in good conscience abandon this project because it could literally be their key to victory! Besides it's potential to make the Espada even more powerful far out weights its perceived short comings. He rubs his hands together vigorously with anticipation as his test subject finally arrives...

"You are late Grimmjow!"

"Ya, ya, don't get yer panties in a wad." he said. "I'm here ain't I?"

"Indeed...are you ready?"

"Sure, what the hell do I have to lose right?"

The former Sexta entered a cylindrical glass chamber and waited. Aporro signaled his assistants to begin the experiment. A floating metal sphere is injected into the chamber then massive amounts of spiritual pressure were then pumped into it. The sphere was imbued with the last of Moka's blood and Grimmjow's essence and compacted it into a sphere. This method had a whole lot of promise as Aporro's earlier experiments were disastrous to say the least, as the limbs that regenerated suddenly exploded when the user pumped spiritual power into it. Since Hollow and Vampire fusion needed some kind of "glue" so to speak to stabilize the process, Aporro figured that a physical anchor is needed, thus the sphere. Earlier tests were promising indeed and this is the first experiment that will validate whether or not Aporro's calculations and hard work will pay off...

"Grimmjow, now I would like for you to release all the power that you have and concentrate it in your missing arm!"

With those instructions, he begins to gather all the spiritual energy he had, his body glowing from its power. With another vast energy source introduce into the mix, the metallic looking sphere attached to Grimmjow's stump and to Aporro's astonishment and expectations, his missing right arm begins to regenerate. First, the bones from his hand grew, next his muscles and tendons and then his skin. However, the missing limb took on the color, form, and consistency of the metallic sphere. Aporro did not anticipate this fascinating development and he asked his engineer to increase the power even more and it seemed that regeneration process begins to accelerate. Large cracks ran along the surface of the glass chamber. Then unexpected anomaly occurred as the healing and regeneration process begins to slow down and then slowly degenerates and reverse its progress. The Octavo Espada told his engineers to increase the power but they told him that it is already at it's maximum!

Grimmjow looks in astonishment as his missing right hand begins to form rapidly before his eyes. It's not like Ulquiorra's regenerative powers but he guesses it's better than nothing. As Aporro increased the power into the chamber, the healing process followed suit. Then suddenly something went wrong and the regeneration begins to reverse itself. He looked at the Octavo Espada as he frantically tried to save him and the experiment by increasing the power but it seemed that this damn mechanical contraption is at it's limit. Well if he needed more power, what will happen if he uses Resurreccion? Grimmjow then unsheathed his zanpakuto and with his newly constructed hand, he swiftly swiped his fingers along the length of the blade...

"Grind, Pantera!"

The chamber went critical as it couldn't hold the enormous power contained within and an enormous explosion occurred that blew everyone away except for Aporro who protected his eyes from the dust, debris and the blinding white light. As the dust settled and the smoke cleared, the Octavo sensed Grimmjow's spiritual pressure.

"_Hmm so he is alive after all..."_

Grimmjow emerged from the remnants of the chamber and looked astonished to say the least. Right before his eyes is his left hand...complete. The newly regenerated limb felt a little weird and stiff for some reason, but that must be from the fact that he has yet to get use to it. Grimmjow test the new arm and pumped spiritual pressure into it. Suddenly his arm begins morph into blade like tentacles and they shoots out about 30 feet and each appendage that landed skewered a part of the wall, causing a 5 diameter depressions. His claws had so much velocity and power behind them that they penetrated the solid wall about 8 feet. When he retracted them, wall totally collapsed onto itself exposing a part of a hallway on the other side. With a little concentration the tentacles disappeared and reformed back to his hand. He clench and unclenched his fist. At first he is astonished, then he begins to grin, and then finally he laughs out loud...

"So Grimmjow, how do you like your new hand?"

"Heh, I think it will do quite nicely!" he said grinning.

"Indeed..." Aporro said quite pleased.

**Meanwhile back at the castle...**

Captain-General Yamamoto shuffled along slowly, the quiet halls of Victor's castle. The old man took his time admiring the works of art displayed on the walls and the architecture of this particular hallway. From what he could tell it is probably Baroque from the way the numerous art works blended together with the architecture seamlessly. The colonnade that supported the massive arched roof top rose 30 feet in the air. The large windows let in plenty of sunlight and it highlighted the humongous fresco painted on the ceiling in all its glory. Yamamoto had to hand it to Victor, the man knows how to live in luxury and opulence!

The old man had a lot in his mind, the most important item on that list is whether Victor will give his consent to form the alliance with Soul Society. He should have realized that the Lord of the Vampires is perhaps the most stubborn man that he has ever met and he knows quite a lot of them. He thinks that if he can put Aizen in such a way that Victor can see that he is a danger to his realm, to all Yokai, and most importantly to his family. Yamamoto feels that eventually if he laid his cards right, he can convince the man to follow through. However, the old man knows he can't count on him either and the world does not have any time left. Whether or not he helps Soul Society or not is completely up to him. Yamamoto might not like it much but he might have to rely on Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki if this alliance falls through the wayside. But before that happens, eventually he'll figure something out...

The thing that worries him more than Victor's nonchalant attitude about the whole affair is his wife Akasha. In the short time that he has known her, Akasha can be sweet and very kind but if you get on her nerves and on her bad side, she can be a very formidable and clever opponent indeed and when she gets angry she gets very scary. It is not because she is one of the strongest Vampire in its race's history, that is already a given; it is because The Lady of the Vampires is genius strategist patient enough that she will literally wait until all the factors are in her favor and then execute her plan with extreme prejudice. She will do what is necessary even if it means she has to manipulate friend and foe alike to fulfill her desired result. Yamamoto would only need to look into the incident where her thorough and long term planning has snagged Victor from under Helena's clutches and as a result, those 3 ended up marrying 800 years ago is a testament to her deviousness! The married life has calmed Akasha down and when Moka was born, she has mellowed out considerably, satisfied in the role of being a wife and a mother. Her family is everything to her and now that her daughter is involved in this mess, Yamamoto is afraid of what lengths she will do to protect those who are dear to her heart. Knowing this, he knows for a fact hat she is all for this alliance and he will have her unconditional support to push this agenda through her husband even if she has to shove it down his throat!

Deep in thought, Yamamoto didn't realize he entered a garden of some kind. It would seem that he wandered into Helena's garden. He needs to compliment her when he sees her for her gardening skills have improved considerably. Now that that he thinks about it, he never did had the chance to greet her considering the chaos that happens in the castle on a daily basis! When he walked the length of the entire garden, he sensed her spiritual pressure behind a closed door. He knocked and announced to her that he is coming inside. When he entered and walked to the center of what seemed to be a dojo of some sort and realized that her spiritual pressure disappeared. The old man narrowed his eyes and sighed. He has forgotten about a millennium ago that Helena along with Akasha were the first outsiders he has ever allowed in the academy in order to teach them Hakuda. Although Akasha learned something, she did goofed around and drank too much during her time there but Helena who was determined at the time to outshine her rival has far exceeded his expectations and thus came out of that experience enlightened and a better hand to hand combatant. In fact, her enormous strength, her ability to absorb information easily and her absolute love for fighting, helped her tremendously. At the end of her training, Helena even gave Captain Soifon a considerable challenge.

Being a true to her Vampire nature, Helena had a lot of pride and she couldn't accept the fact that a non Vampire is teaching _her _martial arts and stronger to top it all off, an old man is stronger than her...ridiculous! So to prove her superiority, she would try to ambush him just to prove her point. It didn't work of course and more often than not she ended up on the ground embarrassed and with a few bruises. But the old man had to give her some credit though, she was very persistent. Yamamoto remembered that she attacked him almost everyday for a century before she realized that he was superior to her in every way. She begrudgingly accepted this fact and it made her a better student because of it. Now that he thinks about it, when the two of them left to go home, he missed the daily ambush terribly for some reason. Go figure huh?

Just as he expected, Helena tried to ambush him from behind but he saw through the ruse. But unfortunately for him, she has outsmarted the old man this time and she is able to deprive him of his walking stick/zanpakuto and tossed it aside. Yamamoto forced to use hand to hand combat and went into a stance. With extreme concentration he seemingly blocked invisible strikes from all angles, each one of them strong enough to make him move one step and sinking a foot into the ground. Yamamoto finally saw an opening and he unleashed a single bone technique which hit Helena in her enthusiasm and carelessness. However, her defenses were flawless and blocked the technique completely. Although the power and momentum pushed her backwards with tremendous force and she ended up sliding the whole length of the dojo and hitting and slamming into the far wall considerably damaging it. After the last of the bricks fell down, Helena emerged from the debris unscathed. Yamamoto is impressed...

"I see that you have been keeping up with your training my child."

"Yes I have Yamamoto-sensei!"

"Very good, at least one of you listened to an old man when you and Akasha were training with me!" Yamamoto said. "Tell me, Helena did Akasha keep up with her training as well?"

"Hmm, it's hard to say master." she told him. "I hardly see her anyway and I actually prefer it that way!"

"Ah I see...It seems you are not satisfied though, come with me with all you have for old times sake!"

Not having to be told twice, Helena phased out and suddenly appeared in front of him and attacked him with a high round house kick to the head. When his blocking arm and her leg made contact, a massive shockwave occurred and Yamamoto finds himself sent backwards about 15 feet. Yes, indeed she has been keeping up with her training and her power has improved as well considering that his whole left arm is numb from the impact. But before he knows it, she is already on the offensive and he tried to counter but she ducked low and simultaneously kicked high. He felt the force of the kick as he leaned back and then he counter attacked and ended up annihilating the ground with his fist causing a 20 foot crater and causing the ground to collapse and the pieces of the floor to rise up. It would seem that her agility and speed has improved as well...Yamamoto extricated half his arm of the floor and immediately blocked high as an ax kick from above made contact that made him sink 7 feet into the ground. As soon as the kick made contact, with incredible strength on her part, she used his arm as a spring board and somersaulted away from him. However, she didn't expect her old master to follow up and go on the offensive and with a series of attacks too fast for the eye to see, Helena blocked everyone of them. The Vampire remembered this attack and she couldn't believe how successful she is in blocking them all now than she did all those centuries ago. Her pride in her skill soared and she hopes her efforts pleases her old sensei as well. She didn't keep up with her training for nothing after all. Now hopefully this new technique that she's been practicing will make him proud of her as well.

Helena begins to split making several copies of herself. Her clones then attacked him but the old man is able to defeat all of them. While he was busy with her clones, positioned herself so that when she finds an opening, she will unleash her new technique on him. And lo and behold when he has defeated her last clone, Helena sees an opening and capitalized on it. With all the speed she possessed and with all the power she had in her, the vampire appeared in front of the distracted old man and she unleashed a reverse palm strike that exploded on impact. The tremendous explosion of power substantially destroyed the ground between them and the shockwave is strong enough to blow away the marble tiles on the floor, made every glass window in the room to break, and made the far wall crack from the substantial force the technique caused. When the debris stopped raining down and the smoke cleared, Helena's crimson eyes widened because not only is the old man took the full brunt of the attack but he is still standing after taking a hit from one of her most powerful techniques.

"Is that all that you got?"

Yamamoto then simply grabbed her arm, twisted, and flipped her over with a swing of his arm. The air got knocked out of her as she fell on the ground and would have gotten up immediately but a fist is already on its way to her face. Helena didn't blink as Yamamoto deliberately missed and hit the ground beside her. She sighed, she realized that she is defeated again. Oh well, at least she made better progress this time. The old man offered his hand to help her up and she said her thanks. Then master and student were silent for a few minutes before the two of them bowed to each other.

"Very good Helena, you have improved substantially...I am very proud of you!"

"Thanks, sensei that really means a lot." Helena said grinning. "And you had to admit that I almost got you too. Dammit, I guess it's back to the drawing board!"

"You had the right idea, but if you were patient you would have realized that I deliberately opened myself and baited you to attack me. However, if you attacked simultaneously with the last clone, I am sure that you would have hit me cleanly."

"Oh I see..."

"So what was that technique that you used anyway?"

"Oh I just discovered it recently, I used a reverse palm strike because I found that transitioning to knife hand to palm is far easier from defense to offense. And because I wanted something similar to your Ikkotsu and Sokotsu techniques so I came up with that. Then one day I had this great idea that as soon as the palm strike hits, I quickly pumped my striking hand full of Yoki and I found out that it multiplied the destructive power of the technique about 3 times. But it would seem I might have to start all over again."

Yamamoto is amazed that Helena has discovered a technique almost identical to Yoruichi's Shunko. The vampire's version isn't as polished as that technique but it did show some promise...

"No my child, you will not need to resort to that. If you let me I think I will be able to help you improve it!"

"Really, thank you master!"

"You welcome child, when you are ready, we can start at any time. But if you will excuse me, I need to go find my zanpakuto in all this mess!"

to be continued...

A/N-Sorry for the delay, but this chapter was very hard to write...At first I wanted a very massive chapter along the lines of 11 thousand words but I decided that in the end I was just going to save up some material for the next chapter...But if it still makes the story stand still I might not have a choice but to do a really big chapter so we can get the ball rolling...As you can see I dropped alot of bombs on you'll...can we say information overload...lol...What did you think of Tokoyonokuni...she's basically an older version of Yamazakura and with a different personality just to spice things up...I figured I can afford to split her up into to two beings but in the end I'll probably fusing those two together so they are whole again in a later chapter...maybe...And how do you like Grimmjow's early regenerated arm...and believe when he shows up again a second time, the sparks will fly...but in the end though I will have to follow Bleach cannon but I'm gonna have fun and run with this and worry about it when the time comes...Anyway, so how do you guys and gals like it...Read and Review as usual...I promise the next chapter won't be a lengthy wait...Well kiddies cya around until the next chapter.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

**Yokai Academy-5 days into the future**

Rukia and Renji hid themselves in the shadows and suppressed their spiritual pressure as much as possible. Considering that they didn't know what the hell is out there, Rukia didn't want any surprises that would otherwise get them all killed in the process. The power of the anomaly gets stronger as they slowly approached the area where they had first felt its presence. She nervously kept her right hand on her zanpakuto's handle. Doing so oddly enough seem to calm her nerves as she lightly caressed and let her fingers linger on its surface. Renji seeing her tense, puts a comforting hand on her shoulder and she looked at him and whispered her appreciation. Then she heard a voice from within that calmed her still...

"_I am here with you Rukia-sama!" _Sode no Shirayuki whispered.

The petite shinigami is surprised, Shirayuki usually does not talk to her very often and it's a miracle that she heard the zanpakuto spirit at all. Their relationship at can best be described as...professional. She is still Rukia's zanpakuto spirit but they were never really had the relationship like Ichigo with Zangetsu and especially Tsukune with Yamazakura. In fact, she is loathe to admit that she is sometimes jealous with those two with the level of rapport, cooperation, and most importantly trust between master and zanpakuto. She wonders if she had that kind of close relationship with Shirayuki, would she be able to do the amazing things that those two could achieve with their power? They had been together for 150 years and the best Rukia can do are the 3 dances that she had mastered so far. Perhaps it is time for her to get closer to the zanpakuto spirit but that avenue would best be explored later. Because after all there is an impending battle looming as the tension in the air and the anticipation is so thick that one could cut it with a knife.

She signaled Renji to fan out and circle around so they can flank who or whatever it is that is out there. Then with a burst of shunpo Rukia phased out and appeared about 50 yards away from the anomaly. Her eyes widened as the Garganta gate above her begins to contort and finally it's jaws opened and something big emerged from gate and fell down to the ground. It must have been something big as it kicked up a lot of dust and caused a slight tremor that even the other Shinigami felt as far as they were. As the dust settled and as the individual emerged from the 15 foot crater it caused, Rukia is hit by an ominous spiritual pressure unlike she has ever felt before in her life. The thing or creature is huge about 10 feet tall and she estimates that it weighed about 500 lbs. It's heavily muscled build were like long sinewy cables of muscle. Large veins crisscrossed it's large powerful arms and it's hands terminated in 5 in. razor sharp claws. Rukia knew that this thing is a Hollow as there is a large gaping hole in the middle of it's chest. However, it's Hollow mask had markings that looked like tribal tattoos. But she knew something is terribly wrong when she saw slitted crimson eyes staring at her.

"My god what in the hell is Aizen doing_?"_

"That's easy my dear, Aizen-sama is doing some very interesting research with Hollows and Vampires."

Rukia's eyes widened as the voice came directly behind her. She swiftly unsheathed her zanpakuto, turned around and swiped at the unseen enemy. The individual disappeared and then reappeared right beside the creature. The shinigami noted, the pink haired, glasses wearing individual is wearing the very same clothes associated with the Espada. Silence prevailed between them until Rukia broke the silence...

"So I am assuming that you are an Espada?"

"Why yes, your assumptions are correct my dear. I am number 8th Espada Szayel Aporro Granz at your service!"

"So you're still going after Moka Akashiya?"

"Again you are correct." The pinkette told her. "But it would seem that is not around is she..."

Rukia's eyes widened, how could he have known that the vampire was gone...

"I see...your reaction confirmed as much...but all is not lost. Grimmjow and a few others are on their way to her location as we speak. As for you, I would like to test how this creature will fare against Shinigami. Congratulations, you will give me valuable data indeed."

The pinkette disappeared and the creature suddenly rushed her. With the speed and the power of this creature, Rukia had no choice but to activate her shikai and quickly used shunpo to get out of it's way from the attack that annihilated the ground she stood on about a second ago. Then the creature jumped high in the sky but Rukia counter attacked...

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!"

The large pillar of ice coalesced and shot up the ground, freezing everything within it's circle of influence. However, the creature sees through her intentions and it opened it's mouth and fired an what seemed to be an ordinary cero but it's size and strength is unusually enhanced. For a few seconds their respective techniques conducted a tug of war between them but incredible as it may seem the Hollow somehow increased it's output and overwhelmed her technique. Rukia froze as she didn't expect that to happen and before the blast destroyed the area; Renji grabbed her by the waist, hoisted her up like a sack of potatoes and used shunpo to get away from the tremendous explosion.

"Put me down idiot!"

"Well excuse me for saving your hide!" Renji replied. "Oh and you're welcome!"

"Just put me down dammit!"

As Renji put her down, they both reacted instantaneously and shunpo'd out of the way as the creature landed where they were, causing a huge crater.

"Careful, that thing is powerful!" Rukia warned Renji. "You can't under estimate it at all!"

"We'll see...Howl, Zabimaru!"

Renji then rushed the monster and let his zanpakuto fly. When the whip like blade made contact with its right shoulder, a high pitched grinding sound could be heard like someone scratching a black board and huge sparks burst forth. However, the initial attack didn't even made a scratch to it's obviously impervious skin. The Shinigami attacked two more times with the same result but as his zanpakuto is about to reset, the creature decided to attack...

"Aww shi..."

"Hado 31: Shakkoho!"

Rukia's fire ball attack exploded on the creatures back but it didn't cause any damage at all. But it was enough of a distraction for Renji to retreat with shunpo and appeared beside Rukia...

"Thanks..."

"You welcome...so what do we do now?"

"We're going to have to stall until Captain Hitsugaya gets here. But before that happens I'm going to soften it up for him. Now stand back..." he told her then he turned around and addressed the creature. "As for you, I didn't want to use this on you so early in the game but I guess I won't have any choice..."

Rukia retreated high up in the air and observed nervously as Renji's spiritual pressure begins to rise dramatically...

"BANKAI!"

**Tsukune's Inner world**

"Huh, really?"

"Yes, Tsukune it's really me..."

"But, but, but...you're so frickin hot!" Tsukune exclaimed.

Tokoyonokuni blushed madly and tried to cover her burning face with her hands. She turned around and tried to compose herself. She has forgotten how her master is so honest and forthcoming. The boldness that she sees in him is the result of the "turning" and should be simply ignored. However, it does feel nice having someone tell a girl that she is pretty...

"So explain to me how is it there are two of you if you are the same zanpakuto spirit?"

Thankful for the reprieve, Tokoyonokuni explains away...

"It's simple really. Remember when Moka-san first turned you to a vampire? That process has significantly affected me long before you decided to become a Shinigami...and this is the result. As of right now there are to versions of the zanpakuto spirit that you know as "Yamazakura." The first version is the one that you know so well and has formed a strong bond with: the younger, impetuous, impulsive, impatient, and flirtatious being known as Yamazakura. And then there is myself, Yamazakura Tsurugi no Tokoyonokuni and you will find out more about me soon enough..."

"So wait a minute, if there are two of you then does that mean that my Shinigami power is fragmented and if so will this condition affect me in battle?"

"Yes and no..."

"Ok explain that to me please."

"Let me ask you a question, Tsukune. In the time that we have been together, did you ever had a problem wielding my power?"

"No I haven't and I prefer to keep it that way!"

"I see..." she said blushing. "Then there is your answer."

"But..."

"But eventually I will need to merge with my other self if you want to wield my full power. There will come a time when even I will not have the power to protect the people you hold so dear with the way things are right now. There is no way around it. So I ask you this Tsukune, will you be able to choose the right course when that eventuality happens?"

"And if I don't make a choice at all?"

"Then everything you have work for has all been in vain."

"..."

"Do not worry, my dearest. The fusion with my other self is an event too far and in between. But you must promise me that when that time approaches, that you will be ready to make the ultimate sacrifice. But now is not the time to decide just yet..."

"I see..."

"But what is troublesome though is that my other self in her impatience to teach you techniques has skimped on the instruction without regard to any consequences and to teaching you properly. As fragmented as we are, she should have realized that the techniques that she showed you requires massive amounts of spiritual power. Remember Tsukune our aspect is power and although you do have a decent amount, the more advanced techniques requires the proper mix of spiritual power and control. If you are to master all the power I possess, you must become even stronger than you are now."

Tsukune didn't understand her at all. How can she ask him to become stronger than he is now? He just learned how to use Bankai about 3 days ago and she tells him that he needs even more power? Shouldn't learning the final release of one's zanpakuto enough? And even if he could train properly for the next decade it will take to fully master Bankai; time is a luxury he does not have. Unless of course he trains with Ichigo to become a Vizard. Now that's a thought worth exploring...

"Sigh...the impatience of my other self is rubbing on you! I did not say that you need that power now! We can take our time and I can teach you the techniques properly. We will worry about all that other details later. Well does that sound good, right?"

"Yes ma'am..."

"Good, now while you're still here I would like to teach you the proper way to use the Crimson Wave Cannon. As you know, it is used for long range attacks and you can attest to how powerful it is. However, this is one of those techniques that requires precision, control, and massive amounts of spiritual power. My other self is correct when she said that for now you may only use this for emergencies and twice at that most. Use it a third time and you will get a nasty feedback that I will assure you will hurt like hell. At this point, the spiritual power that your zanpakuto has gathered is already exhausted and you will need to absorb and gather power again. Do you understand?"

"Wow that's way too involved if you ask me. But if you say so, I believe you." Tsukune said. "So Kuni-chan will I be able to use the cannon's full power if I train?"

"Hmm, let me see...Umm I don't know?"

Tsukune face faulted and sweat dropped...

"Are you serious? Your other self told me the same thing!"

"You have to understand Tsukune, the cannon is so powerful that given to your inexperience with using it will cause serious harm to yourself and would probably cause massive destruction. My other self is correct that she limits herself using only 50 percent of it's power. I myself will only use half it's power but if I need to I can use 75% but no higher. Even then I would have to be really desperate to do so. I am serious Tsukune I will teach you how to use this technique properly but you have to do exactly as I tell you, understand?"

"Yes ma'am...Geez you're such a stick in the mud you know that?" Tsukune said. "But you are still my partner in crime and I still hearts you..._Even though you're such a stick in the mud."_

"What was that?"

"N-nothing, nothing at all Kuni-chan...ha, ha, ha!"

"One thing that you have to understand about me dearest is that I am very strict and I **will** work you to the ground. Show me your courage and your hard work and I will teach you the proper way. The more you listen to me and absorb what I have to say and I promise you that you will have the power that you seek to protect the ones that you love. You have to give your all and trust in me as you have trusted my other self..."

"You know better than that and you already know my answer. But if you still want to hear it then I will say again...I trust you with all my heart."

"Good answer..." Kuni said blushing. "Ahem..now shall we begin?"

"Sure why not..."

**Count Shuzen's castle...**

Ichigo and Orihime were walking hand in hand at the vast halls of the Count's castle. Their conversation that morning seemed to be normal enough at the time. Ichigo told her half jokingly that it was really lonely in his room without her to a blushing Orihime who kept hitting him and pleaded to the strawberry to stop embarrassing her. Orihime on the other hand told him one of the conversations she and the girls had in their room and it surprisingly enough, it was Ichigo's turn bright red in the ears! But by the time they were halfway the hall though, their conversation turned to the bizarre...

"So you're telling me that you had a nightmare about the pickle headed aliens trying to sow discord among the world leaders so that they can pick all the nations of the earth one by one?" Ichigo asked skeptically.

"Ya don't forget that the Polar Bears and the penguins are mounting a counter attack and that they're really mad at the moles because they decided to take up their lot with the pickle headed aliens!" Orihime said rather excitedly. "You gotta be careful Kurosaki-kun, the pickled headed aliens might strike at any time and they have these really cool ability to shed their skin like snakes and look like another person. But for some reason they can't seem to get the head right though."

"Huh, really? And tell me again why would the moles betray us if they are the creatures of the Earth? And why would the pickle headed aliens came up with the morphing ability if it's useless to them?"

"You see, the polar bears and the penguins did something to the moles that they didn't like and because of that they have this long standing grudge...uh huh." Orihime nodded with satisfaction. "And you know..."

Ichigo listened to his girlfriend's ranting about pickled headed aliens and polar bear/penguin rebellion and had to snicker. He knew that Inoue had a very uniquely bizarre and active imagination but this one takes the cake. He was afraid that he wouldn't tolerate all this nonsense very much but to his surprise he actually didn't mind at all and it's actually really enjoyable when he "participate" and he finds himself anticipating what her crazy imagination cooks up. Perhaps that old saying is true then; that a person will accept everything about their beloved when they are in love. Wow, the "L" word, Ichigo couldn't believe that crossed his mind at all! It was hard enough for him to answer her the first time but to actually admit that he's in l-lo...Damn he can't even say it!

He knows he likes her a lot and the same thing goes for her as well. But it is true though that he misses her when they are apart and for some reason he can't stop thinking about her. He really likes the perfume that she wears and how her long silky red hair cascades down her shoulders and the way her hairpins makes her even more adorable all the more. Sometimes he wonders why does he feel all giddy like a little school boy whenever he sees her or why he always notice that her face lights up whenever she sees him. Now that they were a couple, Ichigo somehow developed this sixth sense about...well her. He knows when she is happy because her eyes light up and she has bouts of giggling fits. He knows that she is sad and knows to leave her alone until she works it all out and then she would go to him and cry her eyes out. He knows she's angry when she visibly stiffens, a knot mars her forehead, and perhaps the most terrifying thing of all; she is calm and rational but her voice had a certain venomous quality to it. Yes Orihime angry is more terrifying than fighting Hollows, having that brawl with Kenpachi, facing Byakuya on Sōkyoku Hill, and fighting his bastard Hollow to control his Hollow powers, combined! Orihime is easy to talk to, fun to be with, and as an added bonus, is easy on the eyes as well! Knowing all this, he felt he is missing something...

"_It's still early in our relationship anyway. I'm sure that one day I can tell her if I l-lo...hearts her someday!"_

"Babe, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah what's up?"

"You just spaced out for a minute!"

"Oh sorry, my bad. I was just thinking about something..."

"Really and what pray tell were you thinking is more important than comforting your cute girlfriend from a nightmare?" Orihime said sassily and putting her left hand on her waist.

"If you must know Miss Sassy is that I was contemplating how much I adore you so much." Ichigo said grinning.

When she didn't say anything from the initial shock and then suddenly her face turned to a deepest red that she had to let go his hand to hide her embarrassment. He couldn't help but snicker at her expense seeing how cute she looked. The strawberry continued his assault...

"Cat got your tongue huh? Don't worry I won't tell the others (like I tell em anyway) that you looked really adoringly cute when you're embarrassed..."

Then suddenly she started crying. Ichigo immediately stopped his teasing and embraced a surprised Orihime in his arms. He realized he might have gone to far and apologized repeatedly.

"I'm sorry Inoue I didn't mean to go too far and I was out of line."

"Babe what are you talking about?"

"Huh, I taught that..."

Orihime silenced him using the forefinger of her right hand. She looked adoringly and lovingly at him and tears started welling up again. Ichigo who didn't know what to do tried to comfort her but he stopped when he heard her laughing. Her tears were still coming but she wasn't sad at all...

"Kurosaki-kun you are so silly! I'm not sad at all. In fact I'm very happy. I've never felt so happy and safe with anyone before. When I'm with you, I know that I can do anything and I want to try even harder and stronger so I can protect you..."

"Inoue..."

"So don't think that I am sad because these are the tears of joy! Because ever since I've met you, my life is a little complete. I cherish everyday that we are together and I look forward to see you, to be with you, to walk with you hand in hand and those little things that couples do. Ever since my parents and Oniichan passed away, I've been alone. Now I have Tatsuki-chan, Rukia-chan, Chad, Uryu, Moka-chan, Kurumu-chan, Yukari-chan, Mizore-chan, Ruby-chan and most importantly, now I have you!"

Tears start streaming down her cheeks again. Ichigo silently wiped them away and listened to her pour her heart out. It's true that her parents and her older brother were taken away from her and ever since then Orihime's life has been hard to say the least. Bounced around between family members that didn't really want her, she decided to set out and live on her own. She was forced to grow up quickly, becoming independent, learning to cook, clean, and everything in between.

In many ways, Ichigo knows all to well how Orihime feels having lost his own mother early in his life as well and for a long time he too felt alone and withdrawn, thinking for years that it was his fault that his mother passed away. But unlike Inoue, he still had his family there with him...she didn't have anyone there for her. He realized they have a common bond after all albeit a sad one but it's a connection nonetheless.

"Shhh, it's ok Inoue. And I'm glad that I met you too."

"R-really?"

"Of course, I wouldn't be with you now if I didn't care right?" Ichigo told her.

"Y-ya..."

"Promise me one thing though. You have to tell me what's on your mind, otherwise I won't know and I won't be able to do anything about it. I can't very well read your mind, you know."

Orihime giggled, of course she wouldn't want that anyway. A girl has to have her privacy and she does have to keep her secrets after all. Ichigo is glad that she is feeling better and as swiftly the bout of sadness came and went and everything is alright again.

"I promise..." she said giggling.

"Inoue, what's so funny?"

"You do realize that if Tatsuki-chan ever finds out that I cried and you were the reason, she's going to get real ticked off with you!"

Ichigo blinked and he realized that she's right. Tatsuki would skewer his carcass and feed it to the sharks if she ever found out that Inoue cried. Arisawa has always been very protective of her ever since middle school and to find out that someone close to her made Inoue cry will not bode too well for the strawberry if she ever find out. In fact, now that he thinks about it, they never really had the chance to tell her that they were going out. Ichigo can't wait to tell her that bit of news alright...

"That's why we're going to keep this incident as our little secret from her now." he told her. "Speaking of keeping secrets, did we ever tell her we're going out?"

"Hmm, I don't think so because the last time we were home, we were so busy with stuff remember?"

"Ah dammit..."

"What's wrong babe?"

"How do you think Tatsuki is going to react to us being together?"

"Oh other than she might skin you alive and tan your hide in the sun?" Orihime said teasingly.

"Ha, ha really funny Inoue!"

"Oh babe, you worry too much. I bet you Tatsuki-chan will approve and I guarantee it! Well you might have to watch your back for ambushes for a week or so though...maybe!"

"Inoue why you!"

"Now, now Kurosaki-kun, you wouldn't want Tatsuki-chan to find out you were being mean to me now right?"

As she said this Orihime pulled away from him, an action that Ichigo noticed. Then she started screaming while at the same time laughing as she ran the vast halls of the castle. She weaved in and out of the humongous columns and at one time stuck her tongue out to him and ran away some more. A vein popped out of his forehead and having had enough, he simply shunpo'd, reappeared about 5 feet from her. The red headed girl found out too late to evade him and he caught her red handed...

"I got you..."

"Hey no fair, you used shunpo you cheater!" she protested.

"There wasn't any ground rules established that said that I couldn't! So I got you..."

Orihime surprisingly embraced his head with her arms and said...

"No I caught you!" Orihime said quietly. "Like it or not Kurosaki Ichigo, you're mine now and you can't do anything about it!"

She then grabbed his head and leaned forward to kiss him and he didn't resist. For the next 5 minutes their lips were locked tightly, their tongues intertwined and exploring the other's mouth. Ichigo gently messaged her back while she messed up his hair. After awhile, they separated for air and the couple were blushing to the ears in embarrassment...

"So Inoue, did you still want to explore this place?"

"S-sure why not. I don't really care just as long as I'm with you!"

Again they walked hand in hand, this time Orihime possessively grabbing his arm and firmly holding it in between her assets. Ichigo again blushed to his ears and Orihime deliberately looked around like nothing happened. He noticed though that she was flushed as well. Anyway, he's glad that he decided to go for a walk with her. Whatever, it is that happened in these halls, Ichigo felt that they have come to some kind of understanding and thus they became closer. He looked at his watch and they still had enough time to get to end of this gigantic hall before they have to return and meet Akasha at the appointed time. He wonders though what is that woman up to anyway?

**Tsukune's training ground 10 miles from the castle...**

"Achooo!" Akasha sneezed. "Oh my, I wonder if anyone is talking good things about me?"

Akasha is in the fringe of a firestorm of a battle. She looked around noting the massive and widespread damage those two have wrought and there were no signs of them slowing down nor stopping any time soon. The lady looked back and saw Moka hiding between the trees several yards away. She waved to her and blew her some kisses and signaled the pink headed girl to go on a little farther. When she saw Moka leave to retreat deeper into the forest and that her sharp eyes confirmed her safety, Akasha removed her heels as it would only slow her mobility down and besides she didn't want to ruin them being one of her favorite pairs among hundreds. It's hard to find a good pair that were comfortable and stylish and the one she had on were rather expensive to say the least.

The lady felt excited as she never fought an opponent this powerful before. Yes, she can feel this Hollow's massively strong Yoki and it would seem that Tsukune-kun's zanpakuto spirit is very strong as well. Although she noticed from the quality of the spirit's power, it seemed very peculiar...as if it is not whole. It's like her power is fragmented and now that she thinks about it; she sensed another Yoki signature deep within Tsukune-kun. This other signature had similar qualities with the first and essentially were one and the same but independent of each other. Thus her first deduction is correct then that the zanpakuto spirit is not strong as it ought to be being divided like she is now. Akasha doesn't know enough about zanpakuto spirits except for the rudimentary introduction that grandfather Yamamoto has taught her all those years ago. She is curious though why the spirit would split into two in the first place and what would cause this anomaly. Now that she thinks about it, the zanpakuto spirit and her Moka-chan have the same condition. If somehow how they were to merge then how much more powerful will Tsukune be she wonders?

"_I guess Moka-chan is more important to Tsukune-kun after all if he unconsciously divided his zanpakuto spirit like that..."_

Akasha made a mental note of these interesting facts and perhaps she might be able to use this to her advantage. The shockwaves that flattened the trees and shook the ground for miles came and went relentlessly. Every time one occurred a shield automatically appeared and negated it's affect by bisecting the force to go around her while she contemplated on a few things. When she is ready to make her move, she noted that the deflected shockwaves carved a deep 15 foot trench on her sides. Now it is time to make her presence known...

"_Perhaps 25 percent should be enough..."_

And in a blink of an eye, Akasha is surrounded with demonic Yoki energy. The two combatants felt this new power but they continued their battle. Yamazakura felt this spiritual pressure and deduced that it must be a vampire. But unlike Moka-san, this power is unlike anything she has felt before. It is dark and oppressive but unlike H. Ichigo's and she felt it's presence heavy in the air. She noticed that her hated twin probably felt it's presence as well but it would seem that I. Moka didn't care at all as if the new presence is not a threat but inconsequential.

"_Overconfident little bitch!" _

Then the most bizarre thing happened just as their respective swords were about to clash. A silver haired woman out of nowhere caught her sword arm in mid-swing while her two fingers caught her twin's sword between her fingers. It would seem that this woman is the source of the strong spiritual pressure. The zanpakuto spirit looked at her closely and she could have sworn that she seen this woman before...

"Excuse me oneechan are you Moka-chan's mother by any chance?"

"Why yes, dear how did you know?"

"I sort of guessed seeing that you look like her and all."

"**Oi, neechan do you know who this old Obasan who rudely interrupted us?"**

A tick mark marred the side of Akasha's head. Yes it is true that she has lived a very long and a very productive life as a vampire but this little girl had no right to call her old! She didn't work out all these years and watched her diet for nothing. And after all, her well toned muscular body super model looks still turn some heads and make little boys drool which is a point of pride to her. Then the older vampire realized that the little tramp is trying to provoke her! To can play at this game!

"How rude...But it's not surprising considering I'm talking to an ill mannered underdeveloped little girl, don't you?" Akasha asking the zanpakuto spirit who tried not to but failed to snicker at her twin's expense.

And to emphasize the point, the vampire stuck her chest out which made the Hollow bristle in resentment since she wasn't as well endowed as this old lady and neechan, a fact that is a very sensitive subject to her indeed. Thus the two participated in a shouting match, trading insults that made Yamazakura blush and sweat dropped at their antics. Finally her twin had enough and forcefully yanked her zanpakuto out of the vampire's grasp and performed a Juuman that annihilated the area. The column of energy reached a mile and a half high into the sky and the crater it caused was 350 feet across and about a 3/4 of a mile deep. Yamazakura and the Akasha reappeared together not to far off the edge of the newly created crater.

"Oh my, so temperamental isn't she?"

"Ya, you could say that." Yamazakura answered. "So Moka's mother, what brings you to a place like this anyway?"

"It's Akasha dear and I was looking for Tsukune-kun but instead I find you two having an "argument" it would seem."

"You're telling me, it's always like this with her. She's always interrupting dearest's training, it's soo annoying!" the zanpakuto spirit replied. "Oh how rude of me. It is nice to meet you Akasha-san. My name is Yamazakura and I am Tsukune's zanpakuto spirit."

"It's a pleasure to meet you dear."

"If I may ask Akasha-san, what business do you have with dearest anyway?"

"Oh I wanted to ask him to see if he wanted to go shopping with us. It's a chance for Tsukune-kun and Moka-chan to you know hit it off if you get my meaning..."

"Ah I see...Well that sounds fun but unfortunately you know who is making things quite difficult as you can see."

"Quite indeed she is a handful dear. But I must confess that I have quite a few reasons in trying to see your master today."

"Oh really, do tell."

"First I wanted to know why Moka-chan is attracted to him. Call it a concerned parent's curiosity if you will but I have heard some very interesting things that happened between them. Namely, my daughter turned Tsukune-kun into a vampire. I know my daughter dear, she is a stubborn to a fault and prideful as they come. A bad habit that she unfortunately inherited from her father I'm afraid."

"Ya I've met Moka-chan well at least her other personality and you're right about her being as you have described."

"Well anyway be that as it may, she must have cared about your master enough that she would turn him to one of our kind save his life if I heard the story correctly."

"Hmm, now that you mentioned it...dearest always talked about Moka-chan and whenever he did so, I never felt him so happy. So I always made it a point to tease him about her, you should see his reaction Akasha-san, dearest makes the most adorable faces when he's embarrassed!"

Akasha giggled and she wished that she did see his reaction. It would seem that she's getting along well with the zanpakuto spirit which is not surprising as the lady of the vampires has a certain charm about her that eases other people's tensions and guardedness which makes them want to open up to her and tell her everything. Of course her friendly and easy going manner eases these tensions and it helps that she carries herself in a dignified manner worthy of Vampires. It is no wonder she can go up to a stranger, strike up a conversation, and the next thing you know the two of them are laughing, enjoying a drink, and having a good time as if they knew each other for years. More than once she used this natural ability to fish for information and gathered quite a bit of useful intelligence in this manner. However, this time Akasha actually likes the zanpakuto spirit and because of this she genuinely want to get to know her better. The vampire knew from her studies in Shino Academy that she is a manifestation of Tsukune-kun's soul and if she got to know her better then perhaps she will get to know him as well.

"I see, I heard a lot of good things about him from Moka-chan as well."

"**Hate to interrupt your little conversation but you still got me to deal with you know!"**

Inverse Moka attack them using a massive overhand crimson strike that carved a deep trench to where they were standing. Yamazakura nonchalantly raised her sword arm to meet the strike and she sank several feet into the ground from the force of the attack. Akasha who could have blocked the attack easily decided to evade instead because of the simple fact that she didn't want to ruin her dress. However, the move was powerful enough to cause several tears along the fabric exposing silky smooth skin.

"_Dammit, I knew I shouldn't have worn this today!"_

Yamazakura then deflected her twin's sword arm away giving her an opening and viciously kicked her and sent her flying towards a hill and crashing into it. She then raised her right hand and her zanpakuto opened and turn into a 3 pronged blade, gathered energy and fired a massive crimson wave cannon. The Hollow at the last moment fired an equally massive cero of her own and when the two beams collided caused a tremendously powerful explosion that wiped away a substantial chunk of the valley. After the tremors and shockwaves subsided, Akasha reappeared beside her and said.

"Oh my, you kids don't play around do you?"

"I have to be ruthless Akasha-san, she is very strong and not to be underestimated. So anyway while we still have some time why don't you finish our conversation about dearest."

"Ah yes, that's right. And to make a long story short I am curious as to how strong Tsukune-kun is and perhaps to test the power of his Hollow as well."

"I see...so you want me to sit out on this then?"

"If you don't mind..."

"Oh no you're more than welcome to test her even though there's no point to it."

"Oh don't be like that dear I think it would be useful in the future. And besides, I have a plan to get her to retreat so that your master can reassert control. Did you want to hear it?"

"Sure why not..."

The vampire then whispered into Yamazakura's ear of her plan. When she was finished the zanpakuto spirit is smirking and astonished that she came up with something like that on such short notice. Her confidence that it would work speaks volumes from the way she carried herself. Moka-chan's mother is a very formidable adversary indeed.

"I think it will work, she's certainly short tempered enough to fall for it!"

"Trust me dear, I'll wound her up so much that she'll take the bait hook, line and sinker, you'll see!"

Meanwhile...

Moka did as her mother asked and retreated further into the forest. Behind the safety of an ancient oak tree, she peeked from behind its thick trunk to see if everything is alright. Perhaps her mother tweaked the Hollow's nerves as she feel it's Yokai energy spike so high that she can almost feel its ominous presence even as far as here. Certainly from the way she always hear screaming and hollering every few seconds attests to Haha's (mother) uncanny ability to get on someone's nerves. She explained it to her once...

"_It is very useful to get into somebody's head as the enemy will be like putty to your hands. They'll be so busy reacting to you that it would be always too late to realize that they have been manipulated and walked in unknowingly into your trap."_

Ura-chan explained that much to her as well and at times she would be impressed how Akasha can manipulate someone so easily. Of course, then her other self would dismiss it as some kind of trick as she preferred the direct strait and narrow path beating the tar out of somebody. Her excuse was it was more fun that way but Imote thinks that it has to do with her pride more than anything. With Ura-chan her pride is everything...

Then suddenly she froze as she heard a noise not too far away from a couple of bushes behind her. Moka panicked and uprooted a tree and threw it at the bushes. She then picked up a sturdy looking piece of wood and slowly made her way towards the disturbance. Apparently who or whatever is still alive from the way the bushes were still moving and is getting closer. Moka grip on her makeshift weapon tightened and when the noise is so close that she shouted and attack Kurumu who is emerging from the bushes. However, the pink haired vampire tripped and her head ended up buried in the succubus' assets and they both fell to the ground.

"What are you guys doing?" Mizore said in her monotone voice. Her head emerging from one of the bushes.

"Eww can I join that looks rather kinky to me!" Yukari said. "I didn't know that Moka-san and Kurumu-chan have such tendencies!"

"Moka get off me!" Kurumu said. "And I don't know what the hell you're talking about, I am strait as a board and my breasts are only used to suffocate Tsukune!"

"Oh well, it's one less rival for me to compete with. Why don't you two love birds shoo and leave Tsukune to me." Mizore added.

"Like hell I'll let you take Tsukune from me stalker girl!"

"Then let's settle this here and now!"

"Ladies, ladies calm down!" Ruby told everyone. "Moka-chan where is Tsukune anyway?"

"Well you see..."

Moka wasn't able continue as they heard a crash not to far behind them and then realized that the oak tree is falling. The girls scrambled to get away and the tree crashed onto the ground. Then Moka saw her mother emerging from point of impact having some severely deep lacerations all over her body. Moka and the others ran towards her and helped her up.

"Mommy, are you ok?"

"Why yes dear, I never felt better." Akasha told her. "Why are you asking a silly question like that for?"

"Well, you don't look like you're doing so well..." Moka said as she pointed to her wounds. Her dress isn't even qualified to be called a dress anymore as there were multiple gashes all over and her skirt is in tatters.

"DAMMIT, I knew I shouldn't have worn this dress today!" Akasha said exasperatedly. "And I just got this last week!"

"**You shouldn't be worrying about that dress Obasan and you should be worried about me!"**

"Oh please, little girl, is this the best you can do?"

As she said that her demonic aura appeared and the deep lacerations on her body begins to close and then disappear as if they never existed. The others were stunned as they never saw anything like it before. Having healed completely Akasha smirked and stood up to her full height. She looked at the rest of the girls and told them to leave the Hollow to her and their titanic battle continued...

**Tsukune's Inner World**

Tsukune blushed madly as Kuni-chan stood behind him and showed him how to properly hold his zanpakuto when he uses the cannon. He felt her huge assets squeezed to his back and fought with all his might to try and not to spray blood all over the place. For her part, Kuni-chan didn't seem to notice and continued to teach him the fundamentals.

"Now dearest, straighten your back and your sword arm but don't be so stiff. If you do your reaction time will be cut in half. Just relax and concentrate. Now all you need to do is gather all spiritual power you need, aim, and then shoot. Simple isn't it?"

He did as he was told and to his surprise it actually worked! It was so simple in fact that he wondered how he would have learned it otherwise if Kuni-chan didn't explain it so plainly and to the point. He fired small beams at multiple targets, missing some but hitting the rest...

"Excellent Tsukune, now I want you to fire the cannon for real this time at 25 percent."

"Ok..."

"_Ok straiten my arm and back, take a step back, relax, gather the energy, aim and shoot!"_

As his zanpakuto transformed into a 3 pronged blade, wisps of spiritual energy began to gather at the center and the sphere of energy began to grow bigger with every second.

"Tsukune!"

He then turned around and fired at the humongous target that was aimed at him. Tsukune released the massive energy and a crimson beam of energy raced towards it's target and destroying it completely. Then suddenly a wave of nausea hit him almost sending him to his knees but he valiantly stood his ground. He looked at her with questioning eyes..**.**

"What the hell was that?"

"That dearest is why I do not regularly use the cannon carelessly like your other techniques. Because the cannon uses up so much spiritual power that the zanpakuto itself can naturally gather by itself. If you under estimate the energy requirements, the technique will then take your spiritual power to compensate. Over estimate and you will find yourself drained like a battery and collapse to the ground like a sack of potatoes. It is for this reason that I only use this technique twice and with just a quarter of it's strength. You feel sick now thank the stars that you do... at 100 percent that sick feeling will be 10 times worse. With some training, you can decrease the drain on your spiritual reserves and keep it's powerful punch. I wanted you to feel how dangerous this technique is and thus you will respect it's power."

"I see..."

"Well Tsukune, I believe our time is up. Shouldn't you try to reassert your control over that Hollow now?"

"Ya I guess your right, thanks for the help. And I'll practice whenever I could."

"That's good dearest..."

"So when am I going to see you again?"

"Don't worry dearest, you will see more of me sooner than you think...for now farewell!"

He watched her disappeared and to his astonishment The Island changed to it's normal state. The sun begins to come up the horizon and all the sakura trees came to life. Then suddenly he saw another set of boobs in front of him and now finds himself suffocating on them.

"Dearest are you alright?"

"Yes lovely, now will you please stop choking me now?"

"Oh sorry, tee hee!"

"So are you still mad at me?"

"No not really, but you have to promise me that you're going to be serious next time, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am..."

"Oh my, what's gotten into you all of a sudden? You're so agreeable, normally you would say something smart to embarrass me or something like that."

"I'll tell you later...I should take control of my Hollow now right?"

"Ya but we have to wait for the signal though. Anyway I just wanted to see if you were alright, I have to come back or she'll think something is amiss. Later."

Meanwhile outside the real world...

The test as Akasha has put it is underway. So far the vampire is impressed with her speed, power, and her inexhaustible appetite for battle. She wouldn't be normally praising such pedestrian characteristics but this creature has surprised her in so many ways that is a feat onto itself. So this time the vampire will take it to another level and see how she will react. With speed faster than lighting Akasha ducked and moved in on the opening, releasing a roundhouse kick to her face. Naturally, the Hollow blocked but to her surprise her blocking arm became numb and another kick completely destroyed the arm and sent her careening on the ground gouging a trench for 100 yards before crashing on some trees.

"_That was it...perhaps I overestimated it's abilities!"_

Akasha, shook her head in disappointment and is now reevaluating her plans for the future as she walked away. She definitely needed a shower from all the sweating, blood, and dirt that covered her body. And she needs to go to the arcade immediately so that she can reorder the dress which is now so unrecognizable that she is just wearing rags. Oh she should get Tsukune-kun out of that pile of firewood and have Orihime-chan heal his left arm, feeling guilty that she had to do that to the boy. Moka-chan will certainly not be pleased!

Lost in her thoughts, she realized too late when a dark sickening aura exploded and H. Tsukune emerged from his tomb of trees. Akasha turned around and is surprised that she has abandoned physically taking his body but to her annoyance, she stood there hugging him like he belonged to her. This action made the other girls protest in jealousy. The arm that she has destroyed was removed and instantaneously another arm grew replacing it. The new arm is muscular, pale and had what seem to be tattoos on his arm. In fact, it would seem Tsukune is altogether different. Two rows of spikes began to grow on his back and his hair became longer, bushier and is styled like it is spiked and slicked back. He seemed to be a taller and more muscular that she remembered and suddenly his chest burst open leaving a gaping hole right in the middle of his chest. Yukari and Ruby who were not prepared for that, fainted. Kurumu and Mizore tried to wake them up, the two of them silent on their feelings towards Tsukune's latest transformation. Moka just stood there, her eyes wide like saucers and her hands covered her mouth. Tears one after the other began to cascade down her cheeks. And suddenly Akasha is there beside her and Moka hugged her and began to cry. Anger begins to take a grip on a normally calm and collected Akasha. Her heart burns for her daughter and anyone who makes her cry will regret it! It would seem that her first assessment of the situation is correct and she wouldn't have to change her plans after all.

"Shhh it's alright dear, I have everything under control. You do believe me don't you?"

"Y-yes..."

"Like hell you do, were going to help you put this bitch down whether you like it or not Akasha-san!" Kurumu said. "Turning Tsukune into that monster...UNFORGIVABLE!"

"Ya like Kurumu says we're going to help you." Mizore said. "So when do we start, I can't wait to get my hands on her and wring her scrawny little neck!"

"It does seem quite disconcerting but I feel this urge to do violence all of a sudden" Ruby said as she woke up.

"Ya, let me at em!" Yukari said. "And Kurumu-chan you can stop slapping me now!"

"Are you sure ladies, her grip on Tsukune has tightened thus his power has tripled. Technically he's not even human anymore. Are you ladies prepared to do battle someone you know?"

"Yes..." they all said.

"Good, I think it's time we teach this Hollow a few things huh?"

to be continued...

A/N- Sorry for the long delay...I've been working too much and that's probably why I got sick...Since I got bored I might as well get this thing done...and dammit I ended up not finishing as I hoped...Oh well, I'll certainly finish this fight the next chapter...Anyway so how did you like that little fluff between Ichigo and Orihime...I know it's all so sweet that it's gives me gingivitis...For those of you who likes that stuff good for you but don't expect me to write that stuff too often...Well anyways read and review as usual...Anyway I'll try not to take up too long between chapters...Well anyway enjoy and cya kiddies until the next chapter.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

**Yokai Academy-5 days into the future**

"BANKAI! Hihio Zabimaru!"

As the smoke cleared, Renji is surrounded by an enormous skeletal snake that is poised to strike at any moment. It's beady eyes glowed fiercely and it hissed angrily at this new enemy. As for the Hollow/Vampire hybrid monster, it stood quietly as it craned its massive head to the side looking at this snake with curiosity. Then it too roared its defiance and promptly disappeared and attacked only to meet the snake as it counter-attacked. However, Zabimaru had more power and momentum on its side and as they both crashed into each other causing a shockwave. The snake then overpowered the monster, biting all the while and they both crash into a hill leveling it completely. But before the smoke could clear, the monster emerged from the cloud and debris and jumped into the air.

It begins to open its mouth to fire a cero but Renji is quick enough to prevent it from doing so. Out of nowhere the massive snake crashed from below making the Hollow miss. The miss fired cero then traveled a couple of miles and annihilated a 10 mile radius worth of land. Rukia covered her eyes from the flash of bright light and braced herself as the massive shockwave came her way. She then turned around just in time for the Zabimaru to go up and then down, the monster still preventing it from biting with it's arm and then a crimson red glow begins to come forth from the snake's mouth...

"Hikotsu Taiho!"

A massive explosion ripped through the air and then a tremor shook the ground as the snake fired the cannon at point blank range and then slamming the monster with full force to the ground. The snake then retreated and went back to coil protectively its master. Renji waited tensely and hoped that this thing was finished. But his hopes were dashed as he shunpo'd to dodge a cero fired his way. The moved quickly dispersed the smoke and the monster emerged with its right side missing and chunk of it's lower left abdomen was not there. Some of the flesh on it's legs were almost burned off as well as most of it's left arm. However, Renji could still feel it's spiritual pressure as strong as when they first encountered it...

"Impossible!"

Rukia then appeared beside Renji and she is as surprised as the pineapple top. However, nothing could prepare them to what came next. The burned off flesh from it's arms, legs and it's entire body began to heal rapidly before their eyes! Newly formed muscles bubbled and then rapidly formed and then stretched to attach to the proper positions in its anatomy. As soon as the muscles grew and then attached to proper places, the skin formed and seamlessly closed off any gaps as if the injury never existed in the first place. The side with the most massive damage begins to bubble as well and suddenly the bones sprouted from the remnants and formed instantaneously in the shape of his arm. And just like the rest of it's body, muscles, sinew, and skin grew rapidly and reformed into its arm. The creature flexed and stretched it's newly regenerated limb then without posing that same arm rapidly disassemble itself and the tentacles that formed and with frightening speed, they made their way towards the two shinigami.

Rukia froze for a split second, her brain trying to process just what happened. As the razor sharp tentacle was literally inches from skewering her, Renji grabbed her by the collar and shunpo'd out of the way. The tentacle kept going and sheared through a tree and finally causing a 20 foot hole as it slammed itself on a side of a hill. The rest of the tentacles caused widespread damage as well as they rapidly crashed to the ground and destroyed anything that was in their path. Then just as quickly, the monster yanked it's limbs off of the objects they have struck and retracted them and then reforming back it's arm.

"What the hell was that!" Rukia shouted "Hollows can't do any of that!"

"How the hell should I know!" Renji roared back. "Didn't that Espada guy said that Aizen was experimenting with Hollows and Vampires or something?"

"This is bad!" she exclaimed. "Other than what we have observed from Moka-san, we really don't know what vampires are capable of and I know for a fact that she can't do that tentacle thingy with her arms!"

"Or maybe she hasn't learn how to do that yet, either way we better do something about that thing before it if finds it's way to the school and we'll have a guaranteed massacre in our hands!" Renji told her. "What about the others did you contact any of them yet?"

"Of course I did and I've been trying to get a hold of them but for some reason all I'm getting is static!" Rukia shouted. "Somehow that things spiritual pressure is interfering with our communications!"

"Fricking wonderful!"

"Renji it's coming!"

Before Rukia could even say anything else, the creature was already in their faces, it's right arm reared back and pulsating. The arm then formed a humongous pulsing mass of flesh covered in razor sharp blades that flared every which way and then, that said appendage came at them...at a frightening speed. Both of their eyes widen as the attack moved so swiftly that they only had time to form a rudimentary defense. The resulting clash between the combatants had Rukia flying about 15 feet and crashed and shattering the side of a hill. The petite Shinigami tried to get up but she stumbled and had to use her zanpakuto as a crutch to steady herself. She then coughed and spat out blood to the side and wiped her lips with her sleeve...

"_Dammit that thing is so strong! Where the hell is Ichigo when you need him!" _Rukia said cursing. _"At this rate, we're all going to be defeated before any kind of help arrives!"_

Renji in the same token is pushed back about 30 feet as he took the brunt of most of the force and the creature's massive attack has broken the snake into its individual segments and they all began to rain down and fall on the ground. As soon as his momentum stopped, he begins to concentrate and his spiritual pressure rises and then connects all of the segments together. As soon as Zabimaru assembled itself, Renji swung his sword arm sending the sinuous and humongous snake towards the creature and managed to clamp it's jaws in a bone crushing grip and slammed the enemy turning another hill to rubble. The pineapple waited to see if it would get up again and a powerful explosion cleared the debris and as soon as it got up and emerged from the smoke, it began to blur and suddenly disappear.

"What the hell, where did that little bastard go!"

"Renji above you!"

Then the Shinigami looked up and right above him the creature opened it's mouth and a black ball of incandescent energy begins to gather and Renji knew that he will not have enough time to block the attack and so he did what he only had the option to and readied his Baboon Bone Cannon to counter attack. As all the segments separated and spiritual power burst from between them, the pineapple only hoped that he had enough power to negate the Cero. However his hopes were dashed when the creature finished gathering the necessary energy and fired suddenly. Renji didn't hesitate and fired his cannon as well but he didn't anticipate the fact that someone hit the creature from behind miss firing the doom blast up in the air. Another tremendous hit sent the creature hurtling towards the crimson energy of the the cannon causing a massive explosion that sent the creature tumbling to the ground causing a crater and then kept on rolling head over heels gouging a huge trench, smoke an debris flying 50 feet into the air and then demolishing an entire hill to more rubble.

"Whew we made it just in time!"

"Yumichika is that you?" Renji asked dumbfounded. Then his expression soured. "So was that Ikkaku who creamed that guy? And where the hell have you guys been that it took you guys this long to get here!"

"We got waylaid by Hollows along the way, thank you very much." Yumichika explained. "And yes you're welcome!"

"Chi...thanks for the assist anyway!"

"Dammit that hurt!"

Renji recognized Ikkaku's voice, turned around and noticed the angry red color on his left hand. That in itself is surprising since he is one of the strongest people the pineapple knew and to think that this thing actually bruised the third seat's hand like that is a testament that it should not be underestimated. Before the red head could form a reply, the mound of rubble the creature is buried in exploded and with its wounds already healing, it emerged from it's rock tomb and suddenly it's spiritual pressure began to spike. It bent down so that it's hands were touching the ground and the spikes that suddenly grew on it's back began to pulsate and then before they know it, they were dodging and deflecting every which way as the spikes extended to impossibly long lengths and shot forth to skewer them. The spike like protrusions left massive destruction in it's wake as it punched through trees, rocks, and peppering the ground with 7 foot craters with ease. Debris, dust, and smoke were everywhere...

"This is frickin nuts!" Renji yelled. "Can't get even get near the damn thing!"

The others had to agree, the creature's unpredictability is a cause for concern. It never occurred to the Shinigami that Aizen would ever stoop so low as to conduct experiments on such an abomination as this creature before them. Not only is it strong, annoyingly resilient and has an uncanny cleverness that they have never seen in a Hollow before; it has proved to have capabilities that blurs the line between Hollow and Vampire. And logically Aizen may go even further and throw in the Shinigami portion into the mix as well. Although it would be disastrous to say the least if such a thing occurred as the only people among the Gotei 13 who would be able to fight or more realistically to have more of a fighting chance are the Captains and everyone else would be cannon fodder. That is a very frightening scenario indeed...

Then suddenly the creature stopped and quickly plunged it's appendages into the ground. Seconds later with no warning what so ever, those same tentacles shot out from the ground in a way that trapped Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika in between. Then with another surprising move, the tentacles suddenly grew spikes and impaled all four of them leaving them helpless. Sensing that it has them cornered, the creatures arms split into more tentacles and poised to strike the killing blow. But as fortune would have it helped arrived...

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!"

An ice dragon then froze the bottom portion of the tentacles and then an enormous whirlwind of dust ground the ice and thus the four of them fell down to the ground. They tried to get up but Rangiku told them to lay down. All of them protested but Toshiro didn't give them any room to object...

"Matsumoto call headquarters and request to dispatch a medical team." Toshiro ordered. "As for these four, tend to their wounds as best as you can."

"Yes I'm on it, but what shall we do with that thing over there?" Rangiku asked pointing to the creature.

"Don't worry, I will handle this one myself!"

"_Be careful Captain..." _Rangiku whispered worriedly.

**Shuzen family castle- "The Room"-the present-9 a.m.**

"That's right, that's it." Yamamoto encouraged. "Focus you power in your fist and then release it at once in one swift motion!"

Helena's right fist exploded hitting a large pillar serving as her target. Her fist had so much power into it that she destroyed almost half it's length and the rest of it fell down and crashed to the floor. Kahlua and Kokoa clapped their appreciation and praised their mother's success. The old man beamed as he is not surprised the Vampire grasped the concept quickly. She was one of his star pupils back at the Academy in her time there for nothing. Helena beamed with pride and tried to hug the old man in thanks but stopped short as it would have been unsightly and unbecoming of a noble Vampire Lady to do so. She then stiffened and gave him a bow in which the Capt.-Gen returned. He chuckled and shook his head but not surprised of her reaction. She is only following her instinct after all.

"Excellent Helena, you have done well. You already know the fundamentals behind using spiritual power or what you call Yoki, concentrate it to a point and then releasing it as a form of attack. All I needed to do was refine it and make it even better and you have grasped it easily enough!"

"Thank you Yamamoto-sensei!"

"Between you and Akasha, you were always the studious one..."

Helena beamed until...

"Although Akasha seemed to have this uncanny ability to pick things up, apply it, and then turn around and refine it better..."

Helena hated to admit it, but the master is right. While they were studying in Shino Academy she had to work twice as hard just to keep up with Akasha who soaked up knowledge like a sponge. While she studied, worked hard, and pretty much gave up on her social life; her rival on the other hand goofed around, partied way too much, drank like a horse, and became practically a legend on campus especially with the male population. Although she isn't a slouch in the looks department and it is a point of pride that she too attracted quite a few admirers, stalkers, and acquaintances. However, she couldn't match the level of insanity that Akasha's "fans" managed to do on a daily basis and she ate up every second of the attention and praise she was showered with everyday. It was rather annoying to say the least...

Yamamoto realized his mistake and tried to backtrack and appease the hot tempered vampire to prevent a temper tantrum...

"It's alright master, what you say is true although I'm loathe to admit it." Helena said rather calmly.

"I see, the intervening years that I haven't seen you and having children mellowed you out quite a bit."

"Thank you..."

Before she could say anything else, her sharp ears picked up a noise and looked towards the door. Two young people came in and it would seem it is the Ichigo boy who gave her daughter Kahlua a very interesting lesson in fighting yesterday. Helena at first had her doubts about him but that fight opened her eyes entirely. Kahlua is the Shuzen clan's most powerful and deadliest assassin and thus the pride of her family. For this boy to fight her as an equal and to hold his own against her best albeit inhibited by whatever concoction Akasha has given her, is very disturbing and impressive indeed. If it wasn't for Akasha interfering the way she did, then the girl would have suffered a very bitter and in Helena's eyes, a humiliating loss that would have probably affected her daughter's work ethic and therefore sully her pristine reputation as the clan's number 1 assassin. Secretly, as much as she loathes to admit it; Helena is thankful that her rival was paying attention at the time and saved her little girl the embarrassment of her first loss. The older vampire told Kahlua to learn from this experience and get even stronger, so the next time that those two get a rematch, she will surely emerge victorious. But Helena was no fool, she knew deep down that Ichigo will get even more powerful in the near future. She feels his wildly fluctuating Yoki that bursts forth from his very being and wonders how can so much power flows through one so young and a human at that?

Helena's sharp eyes caught a faint blush on both of their cheeks and she didn't miss the fact that before they could even move one foot from the door way and that they were holding hands and reluctantly had to let each other go. Whether it was embarrassment for their public display of affection or from self consciousness, it was rather amusing and cute nonetheless. Ah to be so young and in love! It reminded her of her awkward years and when she and Victor first went out all those centuries ago.

"Oi, gramps, have you seen Akasha-san anywhere by any chance?" Ichigo asked the old man. The orange burnt haired girl beside the strawberry waved in greeting.

Helena is scandalized, how dare does this pup disrespects Yamamoto-sensei so? Does he not have respect? She looked at her master and is somewhat puzzled that he didn't at all look angry at his impertinence and it would seem that the old man didn't mind being called "gramps."

"The last time I saw her was in Victor's office and we were actually discussing my plan with them at the time." the old man replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, she was pestering me to go shopping with her and the other ladies and to meet up with her at a specific time. It's 9 a.m. now and we were suppose to meet her at the main lobby 30 minutes ago but she didn't show. I'm just wondering what's holding her up?"

"That's Akasha for you Kurosaki-san, she will make you wait until it's convenient for her to show up. Don't worry though, she will show up...eventually that is!" Helena said distastefully.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ichigo sarcastically said. "Dammit that woman!"

"Babe, instead of being such a poopie head and always getting mad all the time; shouldn't we worry that she might be in some kind of trouble?" Orihime asked concerned.

"Oh my dear, Akasha is not in trouble, she **is** trouble!" The vampire lady told her as matter of fact. "Trust me in saying this, that I know that woman and her tendencies more than I would like to admit!"

"Helena, should you be insulting Akasha while she is not here to defend herself?" The old man chided.

"I-I am sorry master!" Helena apologized. "I didn't mean to do it...even though she deserves it!"

Ichigo and Orihime looked at her and then at each other and sweat dropped.

The old man sighed. The two vampire ladies might have gotten along for centuries now and they actually developed a love/hate relationship for the sake of their mutual love for Victor. But Helena's competitive streak and extreme pride as a vampire cannot not let go of the fact that she needed to one up her rival so that she can "stick" it to Akasha as it were. Actually their relationship could be summed up as friendly, about 75% of the time. The rest boils down to arguing, insulting, oneupmanship, and most importantly competition for Victor's affection. That part of their somewhat unusual relationship has going on for almost as long as the three were married that it has become a daily routine for centuries. In fact, this "thing" with Akasha and Helena has been so much of a fixture in their lives that it would have been too awkward if they begin to be civil with each other now.

"Not to interrupt or anything but should we look for her?" Ichigo asked.

Helena recovered enough from her embarrassing chastisement from Yamamoto to answer him clearly.

"No Kurosaki-san as much a pain in the ass Akasha can be, she can take care of herself. She might not look like it but she is one of the most powerful vampires I know. She can beat an opponent so quickly and in so many ways that he/she didn't know what hit 'em."

"Oh my Helena...is it just me or did you just inadvertently gave Akasha a compliment?" the old man teased.

Helena's eyes widened comically and realized that he was right. To think that the great Lady Helena Shuzen's mouth would spit out such blasphemy! She begins protest and actually deny in words too rapid to understand and is comically waving her hands up and down. Orihime looked at her oddly and sweat dropped and Ichigo and Yamamoto had a chuckle at the lady vampire's expense...

**10 miles from The Shuzen Castles proper...**

"Achooo!" Akasha sneezed. "Excuse me!"

"Mommy are you getting sick?" Moka asked worriedly.

"No dear, I think that I have been given a record amount of compliments today that's all!"

"_No more like you're just showing too much skin and wearing too little!" _ Kurumu whispered to Mizore. The Yuki-Onna nodded and had to agree with that one.

"Yoo hoo, I'm right here and I can hear you, you know." Akasha said deadpan

"Uh ha ha ha!" the blunette laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about, isn't that right Mizore?"

"Don't know what you're talking about either!" Mizore answered as if she was far away.

Kurumu looked and to her surprise the Yuki-onna disappeared. She looked around and found her not too far away from the bushes. A large knot appeared on her forehead.

"You frickin traitor!"

"Settle down ladies, we have to get Tsukune back first remember?" Ruby said.

"So how do you think we should do this then?" Yukari asked.

"Why not do an all out attack and see what happens?" Kurumu said.

"Sure why not, it's the smartest thing you said all day today!" Mizore said in monotone.

"Why tha..." Kurumu began to say. "Why you, I had enough of your crap today...Wanna fight?"

"Bring it boob woman!"

"Somebody please stop these idiots!" Ruby pleaded.

"I gotcha covered Ruby-chan!" Yukari said as she waved her wand and two pans appeared above their heads and knocked them both silly.

Then a crushing wave of Yoki enveloped the area that almost dropped everyone to their knees. Just as quickly the feeling passed and they all looked reluctantly at Akasha who at the moment is still smiling but her eyes were as cold as ice.

"Children we still need to rescue Tsukune-kun from the Hollow or have you forgotten that?" Akasha said calmly.

"Yes ma'am!" they said in unison.

"Good now here is what were going to do..."

As soon as they separated, they put the plan in motion. All of the girls except for Moka who reluctantly stayed behind, attacked H. Tsukune in unison. While they were keeping him busy, Akasha and Yamazakura went after Inverse Moka. The plan was simple really, they just needed an opening so that Tsukune can reassert himself. However, they better do it quickly or H. Tsukune will surely overpower the girls in no time at all. The two of them actually got near enough but was stopped when a Cero flushed them out of the wood work and thereby losing the element of surprise...

"**Tsk, Tsk do you all think that you will have an advantage if you ambush me?" ** I. Moka told them. **"You should know better Nee-chan and you too Obasan!"**

"Oh poop, I had high hopes for that plan." Akasha said. "Oh well, we'll just have to go to plan B then."

"Umm so what is plan B Akasha-san?" Yamazakura asked her. "You never mentioned a plan B that I could think of."

"Why it's an all out attack of course!"

"You never had a plan B to begin with huh?" the zanpakuto spirit said deadpanned.

"Nope...not really."

Yamazakura fell down and sweat dropped. She figured that the vampire had some kind of ruse or something up her sleeve but apparently not. Makes her wonder how Akasha ever got to live this long being reckless like this.

"Ok...and how is this suppose to help us?"

"Trust me dear, we have an advantage, it's two against one after all. One of us is bound to get her eventually."

"**Ha ha ha ha ha, you think that the two of you can defeat me?"**

"Shush grown women are discussing important matters, this has nothing to do with a little girl like you."

A tick mark appeared on I. Moka's forehead. She already knew that she is superior to these insects in every way possible and yet this old lady has the audacity to insult her? How absurd if they think that a mere vampire and a zanpakuto spirit will beat her.

"**We shall see who will have the last laugh..."**

With a flick of a wrist I. Moka unleashed a crimson strike which the two easily evaded while jumping up high in the air. However she was not done and quickly swiped her zanpakuto downward to the ground and the massive power of her Jinsoku raced its way towards the two who were still jumping in the air. Not wanting to take chances, Akasha shoved the zanpakuto spirit away and Yamazakura slid in the air trying to stop her momentum. When she had done so, she witnessed The Lady of the Vampires get swallowed up by the massive explosion...

"Akasha-san!"

"Oh my were you worried about me?" Akasha asked her. "That's really sweet of you dear, but this won't hurt me!"

As the plume of smoke cleared, Akasha with barely nothing but the remnants of her dress and her bra and underwear, is holding her shoulder. The vampire is covered in her own blood and what the zanpakuto spirit could surmise is that she had suffered a terrible wound. However, her eyes were still alive and defiant. In fact, she has never seen her so angry that she could literally feel the vampire's spiritual pressure rise and her power manifest itself as a black glow that rose up to the air. Then to Yamazakura's astonishment, her wounds begin to close, the severe burns on her body disappeared without a trace leaving nothing but smooth skin as if she never got wounded in the first place.

Without warning the vampire travelled instantaneously to where the I. Moka observe what transpired up in the air and is taken aback that the old lady somehow got passed her defenses and both women were face to face. And with even more deceptive speed that somehow the Hollow has missed, the vampire unleashed a powerful punch that not only destroyed the ground that the Hollow stood upon but the resulting powerful shockwave shattered the nearby hills to rubble and then sent her flying head over heels while carving large chunks of the ground from her momentum. She hit through trees, then tumbled down to the ground some more and went through several hills and finally shattering 1/4 of a mountain side. I. Moka emerged looking at the damage that the vampire has wrought. She then leaned her head to the side and spit out some blood. Again without warning the pink haired Hollow sensed too late as Akasha descended from the air with her right leg extended for an ax kick. She had no choice but to raise her zanpakuto to defend. When the vampire's leg connected with her weapon, she sank 25 feet the area around her begins to crack and then shatter. The force of the blow was so powerful that it literally raised the ground high into the air.

Then a massive explosion occurred inside the crater and both of them smashed through its walls leveling where the two opponents exited from it. Akasha tried to stop her momentum as she dug her heels to the ground and finally after 300 yards she finally stopped. I. Moka also had the same idea and she too stopped after flying several hundred yards. Then in a blink of an eye, the Hollow concentrated and gathered spiritual energy. Her zanpakuto then began to open with the gathered power pooled in the middle of the three pronged blade then unleashed a massive Kurenai Higyou that ripped and carved a 30 foot vertical trench into the ground. The strike easily cleared nearly 800 feet and sheared through hills like a knife through butter. As the debris began to fall and everything cleared up The Hollow smirked as she saw the vampire holding a stump of her right arm as only 1/4 of it is all that is left. As Akasha ran so that she could follow up on her attack, the vampire realized too late when she felt the Hollow's Yoki power suddenly spike and then she was literally seeing red as the massive crimson strike barreled it's way towards her. She stopped in time to raise her shield but the massive power of the attack overwhelmed her barrier and it shattered. With all the power that she could muster, she had enough presence of mind to evade the attack before it consumed her entire arm and possibly deal massive damage to her. However, it was Akasha's turn to smirk as she gathered her severed limb from the ground and put it back in it's place. She felt her muscles reattach and then the wound around her arm close and after about 30 sec the vampire is flexing and testing her arm. When she is satisfied that her newly attached arm is working properly, Akasha continued her relentless attack that she is nothing but a blur to the naked eye. As the vampire pummeled I. Moka without stopping, the Hollow desperately to defend. However, more often than not, the vampires punches and kicks were going through her defenses and one particular powerful punch that warped the air around her exploded, causing a shockwave that shook the area and sent the pink haired Hollow through a hill. For some odd reason no matter what she did, she couldn't mount a counter attack and thus her anxiety begins to rise. I. Moka got up and wiped the blood flowing down her lips.

"_**This is impossible how is it that I cannot hit this Obasan!" **_she thought desperately.

Then she felt someone behind her and again with a massive blow she felt herself flying and again crashing into another hill. Then with great desperation, she called upon the only option open to her...

"**Beloved come help me!"**

_**Meanwhile...**_

Hollow Tsukune stopped and looked to his right and answered his mistress's call. The five girls who desperately were fighting for their lives fell slowly to the ground and blew a sigh of relief. Due in part to their reluctance to fight someone whom they all love, their battle against him did not fare very well. However, Ruby who knew that things were not over got up and tried to encourage the others to do the same...

"Come on ladies, this fight isn't done yet!" Ruby encouraged everyone. "We need to get up and go help Akasha-san!"

"It's impossible Ruby-chan!" Yukari said dejectedly. "We are no match for Tsukune in his Hollowfied form. How are we going to fight something that's so impossibly strong?"

"She's right, this is beyond our level!" Kurumu added morosely.

Mizore was silent...

"What are you saying that you're going to give up!" Moka chided.

"I-it's n-not like that!" Yukari stuttered.

"Ya she's right, you don't know how strong Tsukune is Moka." Kurumu said. "It's just impossible for us!"

"So you're just going to let that pink haired Hollow have her way with Tsukune?"

"NO!" Mizore shouted.

"HELL NO!" Kurumu said vehemently

"NO FRICKIN WAY!" Yukari added.

"Then get your asses off the ground so we can help mommy return our Tsukune to us!"

"YA!" all of them said in unison.

With their spirits lifted, all five of them tracked down Akasha's energy signature and witnessed H. Tsukune blocked one of her powerful blows with only his hand but that blow destroyed his entire arm. A kick to her midsection sent her flying 50 feet away and crashed into some trees. The girls then mounted an attack of their own while Moka went to see if her mother was alright. As the pink haired vampire approached the area that she was buried in, the huge piles of trees began to move and Akasha emerged looking worse for wear.

"Mommy are you ok?"

"Arah, why it's Moka-chan." Akasha said easily enough. "Of course dear..."

"Well you don't look like you are..."

"Come Moka-chan, I think it's time that we get Tsukune-kun back, don't you?"

"Ya...I would like that very much!"

The two vampires quickly went back to the battlefield and so far the four Yokai girls were doing a decent good of not getting themselves killed. Akasha has to be impressed with these four as they desperately fought for their survival and to bring back someone they cared about. The vampire has tested this Hollow's power and she cannot help it but be impressed that she has kept up with her this long. Alas, she has gathered enough data to satisfy her curiosity and from what she gathered so far has made her decide to go through with the first part of her plan. But first she has to get Tsukune back before things get more out of hand...

"Oh Yamazakura-chan!"

"Yes..."

"I think it's time that we get your master back now don't you?"

"Yes...I surmise that you have gathered all the information that you need?"

"More than plenty enough...I think it's time to wake Tsukune up." Akasha said. "You remember the plan don't you?"

"Ya I think so...are you sure it's going to work?"

"Trust me dear...it's going to work...I think!"

Moka and Yamazakura looked at each other and sweat dropped.

"All right, stop what your doing and gather around children!" Akasha said and clapped in earnest. Once they all gathered, she whispered to them her plan and then they executed it almost immediately.

At first, I. Moka is at a loss as to what they were doing but she found out soon enough. Suddenly she was attacked at every conceivable angle with such fury that she was disoriented and confused for a bit. However, she recovered quickly and began to put pressure on them instead. The Hollow also commanded for Tsukune to attack and thus his might is added to the fray. At first I. Moka and H. Tsukune had an advantage. However, their luck would soon run out...

H. Tsukune suddenly appeared in front of Moka and he would have impaled her with his zanpakuto but he suddenly stopped his killing blow mere inches to her heart. His sword arm then begins to shake and actually had his left arm grab his right as if he was at war with himself. I. Moka then appeared beside Tsukune and dragged him away from her. At first, she struggled to calm him down but she exerted her will and he quieted down a little bit. But her control of Tsukune seemed to be slipping as he grabbed his head and let out a bestial, bone chilling scream...

"**GRRRAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!"**

"That's right Tsukune fight her control and come back to us!" Moka pleaded.

"**Naive little girl, my control of beloved is absolute!" **I. Moka bragged. **"Here, I will show you while I finish you'll off in one stroke!"**

Tsukune then stood still and pointed his zanpakuto towards them. The area begins to shake as rocks and debris begin to rise and disintegrate from H. Tsukune's terrible spiritual pressure. His sword then begins to charge and a ominous black energy begins to form at the center of the the prong of his sword. When everything was complete I. Moka said these words...

"**Cero, Buscador de los Blancos!" **(homing cero)

A massive black cero erupted from Tsukune blade destroying a hill behind him from the shockwave. The ominous beam was digging a sizable trench that made it's way towards girls...

"JUMP!" Akasha told them.

Confused and disoriented, the girls jumped high into the sky and seemingly missed the powerful cero and braced for the the inevitable massive explosion however, when there was nothing to be had, they wondered what happened...

"Umm g-guys, you should take a look at this..." Yukari said shakily.

"What the hell are you talking about Yukari?" Kurumu said irritably. She looked at Mizore who had her eyes fixated on something and was surprised that the ever present lollipop dropped from her mouth. She looked at the direction that the snow woman was looking at and then her eyes widen and her mouth opened to an "O"; for what the succubus saw is a very astonishing sight indeed. The beam that they evaded went past them and it slowly begins to pull up high into the sky and now it is at a 45 degree angle heading towards them...

"Aww hell..."

"Dammit, Kurumu stop looking like a dumb blond and do something about it!" Yukari yelled.

Having some sense knocked into her, a knot began to form on her otherwise beautiful face and replied...

"What the hell do you want me to do?" Kurumu said exasperatedly. "You're the resident genius, you should get cracking and figure it out!"

"Umm ladies it's not the time to argue about this right now!" Ruby told them frantically.

"What the hell are you girls doing and looking like idiots!" Akasha said. "SCATTER!"

They did what the vampire had asked and scattered like the wind. Kurumu carried Mizore, while Yukari and Ruby used their magic to fly away and get to safety. Akasha had Moka in her arms and dropped to the ground while Yamazakura evaded the seemingly intelligent beam using shunpo. However, I. Moka had other ideas...

"**Oh no Obasan, you and your allies will not escape so easily!" **I. Moka whispered. **"Arrendrar." **(separate)

And thus the massive beam of power separated into even smaller beams and it began to follow them relentlessly everywhere. The beams that they did manage to evade, caused powerful explosions, leaving a 20 foot craters about 15 feet deep in their wake. Eventually, some of the beams managed to hit them one by one and the girls dropped like flies despite their efforts of evading and the beams power cutting through their defenses. The only ones who were still evading were Akasha who was carrying Moka and Yamazakura. Still their valiant efforts were for naught as the zanpakuto spirit was caught by 25 separate beams in every conceivable angle. She neutralized about half of them with a very massive crimson strike but the rest of the beams that she get slammed into her and she was swallowed by a powerful explosion. When the smoke cleared up, Yamazakura fell down like a rock and crashed down below creating a human sized crater. Akasha who was busy trying to evade the deadly beams couldn't get to her in time.

"_Dammit, so this is the power of the Hollow." _Akasha told herself. "_How very interesting..."_

However, she wasn't able to think about anything else as countless beams began to home in on her. She looked at Moka in the eye and hugged her and then pushed her away with enough force to safety and then an enormous explosion occurred. Moka however, didn't have time to cry out as a huge beam barreled towards her...

Meanwhile...

H. Tsukune is very troubled. Indeed he seemed to know who the pink haired girl and it feels like he has some kind of connection to her. In fact, all these girls that he is trying to wipe out the face of the Yokai world seemed familiar somehow. He could have easily slaughtered them all if he so wanted but for some reason he always held back. As if deep down his guts that he wasn't suppose to harm them at all and there is a strong urge to protect them instead...especially for the pink haired girl. Then he saw a cero coming towards her and without thinking he disappeared and reappeared in front of her. He easily dispersed the beam with a humongous Juuman and then H. Tsukune turned around and walked towards her. When he was right in front of her he stopped and craned his masked face to side to get a good look at this enigmatic pink headed girl. Moka at first was afraid but then she steeled her nerved and without hesitation, reached out and touched his face...

"T-tsukune, I know you can hear me...please come back to us...c-come back to me!"

Tsukune then back away, growled and held his hands towards his head as if he's fighting something within him...

"Now, Yamazakura-chan, this is the opening that we need!" Akasha said as she emerged from the smoke. "Take back your master from the abyss and have him assert control!"

"Got ya! See ya ladies later!"

Yamazakura then disappeared and as soon as she did so a crack suddenly appeared on Tsukune's mask...

"**What have you done Obasan and where did Oneechan go?"**

"Oh my, instead of trying ask a hundred questions, you should worry about what's happening inside Tsukune-kun am I not correct?"

"**What are you talking about?"**

"Oh you know what I'm talking about...as I will demonstrate for you!"

Indeed, the cracks on H. Tsukune's mask ran along the surface of his mask and his body as well. He then let out a guttural scream that made everyone cover their ears...

"**What have you done to beloved you witch!"**

"If you must now it was really simple. I noticed that even in his Hollowfied form, Tsukune-kun still seemed to recognize Moka-chan and the other ladies and based our plan of attack on that fact. Certainly, Tsukune-kun in his Hollowfied form is indeed powerful and he could have killed all of them so easily. But for some reason he didn't and to further prove my point, he could have killed Moka-chan when he had the chance but he hesitated and stopped mid-strike. I knew then that Tsukune is actively influencing this creature's actions from within and perhaps his feelings for them have also filtered into this form as well."

"**Interesting theory you have there..."**

"Why thank you very much...but you see dear I am not done. Knowing this little tidbit, I had everyone attack you to distract you from my real purpose and that is to make you lose your grip on Tsukune-kun. Why do you think I was trying to goad and pressure you into a corner? It is so that you were so busy that not even you could not keep track of Tsukune. With out your influence, I deduced that Tsukune would be vulnerable to our attack and that's why I had to push you into that beam dear..."

"Why did you do that mommy?"

"It is because I knew that Tsukune-kun would protect you dear that's why!"

"But how did you know that he would do so Akasha-san?" Yukari asked.

"To tell you the truth I wasn't so sure at all."

Everyone face faulted and sweat dropped.

"SO you put Moka in harms knowing that Tsukune is influenced by his Hollow and was not sure whether or not he will save her?" Kurumu said. "Isn't that a little reckless with your daughter's life, Akasha-san?"

"Well it worked didn't it so bleagh!" Akasha said as she stuck out her tongue at Kurumu who sweat dropped. "On a serious note, the signs were already self evident and to prove it I had faith to put my daughter's life on the line that Tsukune will save her life and I was right!"

"**And so what's your point?"**

"My point my dearest Hollow is that Tsukune-kun and Yamazakura-san are in his Inner World...alone. Oh my, I wonder what naughty things are going on in there...I wonder?"

"Mommy!" Moka said shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kurumu screeched.

"Uh...kinky!" Yukari said.

"Idiot only you would think like that!" the blunette said as she slapped the young witch on the head.

"Owiee!"

"Oh my...can I join in?" Ruby said shyly.

"I see..." Mizore said.

Akasha hope against hope that the pink haired Hollow falls for her little ruse. Quite frankly, she's exhausted a little bit and to keep up with the her if the fight continues would require the lady to access her Shinso powers and that is not an option nor a decision she can lightly and frivolously make, at least not in this situation. Tsukune wasn't the only person she was scouting as the vampire was observing the Hollow as well. She may powerful, nearly unstoppable, and rather ruthless but her talk with Yamazakura confirmed her suspicions and she is exploiting it with a vengeance...

"_She does look like she's at her breaking point though so I'll just going to push her a little more!"_

"Oh my, what is it that Yamazakura-san doing in there I wonder? I mean now that an unwelcome flat chested, ugly, third party is out of the way...hey don't look kill the messenger, that's what she told me you know! I mean, with you out of the way, what's Yamazakura-san stopping her from bonding with Tsukune-kun. Can YOU afford to dawdle out here and let the gap between you and her to widen?"

"**ALRIGHT ALREADY OBASAN I GET IT!" **the pink haired Hollow screamed. **"You're lucky that beloved is more important to me right now or there wouldn't be nothing left of you or your friends but a mere smear on the ground."**

I. Moka was furious and her cheeks burned a crimson red. She does have to admit though Obasan is right, she can't hardly afford to let Oneechan to take advantage of this situation. And as much as she adores beloved, he is so easily tempted with her sister's feminine wiles a fact that she is gnashing her teeth over because he can be such an idiot! As she said those, words she started to fade...

"**And remember, Obasan this is not over!" **she told her. **"I'll be back!"**

The Hollow disappeared and the girls and Akasha blew a sigh of relief. It would appear the ruse has worked...

"Wow, Yamazakura-san was right!" Yukari said cheerfully."I would seem that the Hollow has this massive jealous complex or something like that."

"Ya I couldn't believe it worked!" Kurumu said. "Although, Akasha-san I don't appreciate that you were insinuating that there was something going on with Tsukune and Yamazakura-san."

Akasha couldn't help it and so she teased her a little...

"Oh my and why are you so hot and bothered about it?" Akasha said grinning. "Don't tell me that you're jealous too?"

"I-I d-don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yup she's jealous!" Yukari said.

"Y-yukari why you!"

"Oh dear, why are you jealous of a zanpakuto spirit!" Akasha said as she suddenly appeared behind the succubus and fondled her breasts. "The "bond" that I was talking about is the bond that a Shinigami and his Zanpakuto spirit has in order for them to get stronger. Didn't Tsukune-kun tell you that he only acquired this power to protect you?"

"Kyaaaahhh! stop molesting me, Akasha-san!"

Before anymore shenanigans could begin, they all suddenly look at H. Tsukune. The cracks raced not only from his mask but to all of his body as well. Then an explosion occurred and Tsukune who was back to normal stood on the shell of his Hollowfied form. After he has shed his skin, the husk fell and then disintegrated and scattered to the winds. Tsukune was unsteady on his feet and he would have fallen if it wasn't for Akasha who caught him in her bosom. At first, he felt rather peaceful as if he was in heaven...

"_Am I dead, so does that mean I'm in heaven?"_ Tsukune asked himself. _"So soft..."_

Then slowly and inadvertently he reached out and touched her breast and squeezed...

"Aaaahhhnnn!" Akasha squealed cutely. "Oh my Tsukune-kun, you naughty boy! I'm already married you know and what would Moka-chan say if she saw us being intimate like this?"

"Huh?"

Then Tsukune opened his eyes and had an eyeful of Akasha's ample bosom in his face. He had to admit though, Moka-san's mom is rather hot and to a wake up like this is rather pleasant. However, he suddenly felt all the killing intent of 5 very tired, very pissed off, and very jealous girls aimed at his back.

"TSU-KU-NE!" Kurumu said rather venomously. "Why are you in the arms of that woman, when you know you have me!"

"Hmm, I think it's time for you get punished Tsukune!" Mizore said brandishing her ice claws.

"Uh I wanna have a foursome with Tsukune, Moka-san, and Akasha-san, hee hee!" Yukari said gleefully.

"Oh my, how despicable, but I will forgive Tsukune if he had his way with me!" Ruby said holding her hands to her cheeks and blushing.

Moka however was silent and she quietly made her way to all the screeching girls towards Tsukune. Her head was bowed so he couldn't see her reaction. She then stopped right in front of him...

"Moka are you alright?" Tsukune said anxiously.

He was rather caught of guard when she suddenly embraced him in her arms and held on tight...

"Welcome back...Tsukune." Moka said quietly. She looked up at him and she is smiling with tears in her eyes.

"It's good to be back..."

to be continued...

A/N-Sorry for the unintended hiatus...I was very busy with alot of things and that sort of got in the way...Anyway, as soon as this is published, I am starting with the next chapter right away so you'll won't have to worry about updates...I actually wanted to do write more but I figured I made you guys wait long enough so here it is...So what do you'll think...and yes I am a big fan of Claymore which is quite evident in the vampire/hollow hybrid's powers...The tentacle thing is cool and all and I know for a fact that vampires have more powers than that...I can only take that tentacle action thing as far as my imagination can go before it really gets old but if you'll have any suggestions of what other abilities they can do I would appreciate the suggestions...and speaking of suggestions, I had a review where it stated that my plot was a little slow...and in retrospect he was right...Expect it to pick up in the next few chapters as all this is just a set up so I can get to the good parts...and I do appreciate the reviews and I can take criticism but be respectful and don't be insulting about it...There is no need for negativity at all and I'm not going to tolerate it...especially from people who don't even write stories of their own or for those people who thinks their grammar is the best when their said grammar is terrible as well...Now that's out of my chest and enough of my ran and R&R as usual...Anyway, hope you enjoy and I'll cya kiddies later in the next chapter.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

**Yokai Academy-5 days into the future**

The battle between Toshiro and the hybrid monster was bloody and fierce. However, even with his considerable skill as swordsman and a sound tactician, the 10th division Captain was pushed into a corner and he was forced to use Bankai. Finally fortune smiled upon him and he had an advantage for the first time in this battle. Suddenly the monster seemed so slow as the silver haired Captain brutally and effortlessly attacked and counter-attacked all the creature's tricks. In fact he noticed that the wounds that he inflicted on it were not healing instantaneously as it did earlier. It has lost some of it's speed, strength, and agility and he wonders what would have happened that would cut it's power like that so suddenly? No matter, he finally has an advantage and he would be a fool not to exploit it to the fullest...

"Bakudo 61:Rikujōkōrō!"

Six thin beams of light have suddenly appeared and slammed into the creature's abdomen. It trashed uselessly as it tried to get free. However, even though it has considerably weakened, it has already broken one of the beams and the two beside the one that got destroyed are beginning to show signs of weakening as cracks begin to race along each one. Toshiro is truly astonished at this creature's tenacity and brute strength! He quickly chanted another spell..."

"Hado 90: Kurohitsugi!"

A black outline begins to trace itself around the creature. As it struggled and one by one, destroyed each beam of light, nonetheless it finds itself inside a black box with cross like blades surrounding it. The blades then plunged itself into the black box impaling it from head to toe. Then suddenly the box disappeared and the Vampire Arrancar stood for a few seconds before fountains of blood sprayed everywhere and it fell down. At first it would seem that Toshiro has finally defeated it but to his astonishment and dismay, it began to pull itself up and it actually had enough strength to stand. Not wasting any time, Toshiro flew towards the monster and thrusted his zanpakuto towards it's chest. However, he had a rather unpleasant surprise as Szayel Aporro Granz appeared right in front of him and actually stopped the diminutive Captain's sword from killing the monster with is bare hand. The sword penetrated his palm and his entire left arm begins to freeze.

"Oh no Captain, I will not have you kill a precious experiment now!"

Szayel then unsheathed his zanpakuto, took a swipe at Toshiro in which he easily dodged, and then summarily amputated his arm about half way past his elbow. He then took a vial in his pocket and nonchalantly drop a reddish liquid into his stump. After a few seconds, bulges of flesh and bone erupted from the stump and then reassembled itself into a new arm for the 8th Espada. Toshiro narrowed his eyes, it would seem that Aizen is experimenting on something other than creating Arrancar. And from what he saw today, the experiment using Vampires is already underway and it is only logical that they have succeeded in fusing Vampires and Arrancars together. This creature after all is the undisputed proof of this fact.

"I thank you for the valuable data you'll have given me." Szayel said to them. "This will go along way in creating the perfect Arrancar. Now I bid you adieu!"

A Garganta gate opened behind him and the creature walk/half dragged itself inside and disappeared in the darkness. Szayel walked backwards slowly and entered the gate. Before Toshiro or any others could react, the jaws of the gate closed and faded from existence. The 10th division Captain then blew a sigh of relief and looked at the others to see if they have sustained any injuries that should be treated. From what he saw though everyone looked alright, several of them had a few cuts and bruises but other than that, they relatively got off easy. However, that's what he is afraid of, they might have squeezed in some kind of victory now but the threat was far from over. If that thing is only some kind of prototype; then how long will it take for them to refine and create the final product he wonders? If this creature is strong now, how much stronger will the so called "perfect" Arrancar/Vampire will be? He's almost too afraid to think about it, nonetheless he needs to get it together and report this incident to Soul Society immediately...

_Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo..._

As soon as Szayel arrived at his lab, he prompted the creature to go inside a tank. The creature complied and entered the rather huge tank. Then a viscous greenish liquid filled the tank until the creature is submerged with the stuff. The blood from the numerous wounds that it has sustained from the battle began to mix with liquid, turning it into a sickly dark color. The 8th Espada had to shake his head. He had to admit it though, the Shinigami were indeed strong if they could do a number on his latest experiment. Regardless, the battle proved invaluable to his project and he can't wait to study and extrapolate some data in order to improve in creating the creatures...

"Ahem..."

"Oh Aizen-sama it is you."

"I apologize for the interruption of your work but I heard that you came back from your little excursion." Aizen said to him. "So...how is you project coming along?"

"I believe I'm in the verge of success, lord." Szayel said enthusiastically. "This latest model has surpassed every one of it's predecessors before it. It overwhelmed the Shinigami stationed at the Academy and it's regenerative powers are almost incredible to believe. Combined with a Hollow's own regenerative abilities, the creature proved to be unstoppable..."

"You call that unstoppable?" Aizen asked calmly pointing at the tank. "If it is invincible as you say then why does it look like that?"

"A minor setback Aizen-sama..."

"Explain..."

"The Shinigami and Hollow components seemed to be stable however, it's vampire composition is not. It's as if the first two parts are rejecting the latter. Because of this anomaly, the creature's power is simply too great for it to control and as a result, when it uses it's vampire powers, the creature just ran out of energy..."

"I see, so what do you think is missing then?"

"I believe if we are going to have any headway, we are going to need a stabilizer element of some kind..."

"Ah so that's why you have been insisting on having Moka Akashiya brought here..."

"Yes with her blood stabilizing the 3 components and the Hogyoku as a catalyst, I believe we will finally find success..."

"Is that why I can't sense Grimmjow and Midou anywhere in Las Noches?"

"Yes Aizen-sama, I have taken the liberty to send both of them to extract Moka Akashiya." Szayel said nervously. "I hope I did not offend you for doing so."

"It is quite alright Szayel, I am not angry." Aizen said calmly. "Very well then, I am pleased with the way things are going and continue the job well done. I am looking forward to the favorable end results..."

"Thank you Aizen-sama and rest assured I will not fail you in this..."

"See that you don't..."

When Aizen left the lab, Szayel let out a sigh of relief. It would seem that the man is not angry at the liberties that he had taken to get the things moving along. The 8th Espada has not failed Aizen yet perhaps that's why he was not mad at all. Still, he will need proof that his project was not a waste on their resources and in the end he has to procure some results. He just hopes that Grimmjow and Midou don't screw the job up. Perhaps he should aid them in this little endeavor. He looked at his staff and clapped his hands to get their attention...

"Alright look alive people. I need to get RV24X up and running again immediately..."

_**Shuzen Family Castle-the present**_

Before Ichigo knew it, he ended sparring with the Kokoa, Kahlua, and the Lady Helena for the next hour or so. Since Akasha and the rest of their group disappeared to who knows where; he really didn't have a choice in the matter and it didn't help when Orihime and Kahlua double teamed him with their wide eyed doe-that's-so-cute act. He knew it was just a ruse but for some reason he couldn't really say no to something that moe and adorable. Asked why he got doubled team like that, she explained in a matter of fact way that she needed to hone her fighting skill as well.

"How am I suppose to protect you babe if I don't start practicing right?" Orihime said rather innocently.

After she said that though, he raise his hands in the air and gave up...

"_Heh, I must be getting soft or something..."_

After being thoroughly and literally pounded to the ground; Orihime was kind enough to heal everyone's wounds and both of them decided to go back to her room. They said little on the way and when they arrive, Ichigo told her to go take a shower first...

"Oh babe why waste water when...we can take a shower together to conserve some water...tee, hee, hee!" Orihime giggled.

"Who are you and what did you do to my girlfriend?" Ichigo replied.

Ichigo's face turn several shades of crimson and blustered at her outrageous suggestion. As much as he wanted to see her gorgeous and voluptuous body in it's all naked glory, he had to be a gentleman and he has to uphold their promise to forego the"extracurricular" activities and save it for when they were truly ready for their relationship to go to the next level. He is after all a hot blooded teenager and doing something like that would probably get the both of them in a whole heap of trouble. In the back of his mind though, this is probably some kind of plot by Akasha to embarrass him. She did pull that little stunt a few hours ago so it wouldn't surprise him if she had a hand in this...But he doesn't sense her presence anywhere and he knows that this beautiful woman in front of him who is essentially trying to tease and perhaps seduce him is his Orihime...

"Inoue, j-just go in the shower dammit!"

"But babe you don't want to shower with me?" she said rather innocently. He knew that was an act with the way her eyes started dancing here and there.

"I-I didn't say that."

"Well, what is it that you mean then Kurosaki Ichigo!" she said teasingly.

"I-I t-think that it's not time for that sort of thing yet..."

"Oh really, so when do you think you will be ready then?" she said naughtily while tracing a circle on his chest. Ichigo swallowed...hard.

"When I'm nice and ready dammit!" Ichigo said an octave or two higher and voice cracking. "You better just go take a shower like a good girl or I'm going to have to spank you!"

"Uh, that's so kinky baby, please do! I've been a naughty girl after all!"

"INOUE!"

"Ok fine, you're such a party pooper babe, hee hee!" Orihime said laughing. "Too bad, you'll-be- the-one-missing-out..."

Orihime made her way to the bathroom and she made a show of it, as her hips swayed back and forth in a seductive manner. As she does so, she started undressing and before she got to the door, she showed him her naked back and unhooked and threw him her bra. Ichigo, who was mesmerized at first but got to his senses as the garment sailed to him and he comically fumbled and played hot potato with it after realizing what it is that she threw at him. He looked at her and Orihime was giggling for all she was worth and she finally closed the door.

Ichigo sighed and pinched his nose from the impending nose bleed. Since when did Inoue became so bold of a sudden? Which brings back that suspicion that this little event might be some kind of trick. It's impossible though because he knows her spiritual pressure anywhere and he didn't sense any kind of anomaly or evil intent in its surface. Ever since they started going out, he had familiarized himself with her spiritual signature. He knows it's patterns, ebb, flow, and it's strength. In fact, he has become so familiar and intimate with it that he could almost read her mood from how her spiritual pressure fluctuates. Right now she is feeling...happy for some reason and teasing him probably had something to do with it. Well at least she's having fun even though it's at his expense. The things you do to keep your girlfriend happy...

_Meanwhile in the bathroom._...

Orihime Inoue is happy. In fact, she is so happy that she almost jumped for joy. She couldn't believe that her teasing had caused some kind of response from Kurosaki-kun. She was pleased with the way he reacted and kami only knows that her boyfriend is as prude as come; he's going to be a tough nut to crack that's for sure. But the way he stuttered and he turned brighter than a tomato was so kawaii! And now that she thinks about it, it was her turn as her cheeks become bright red. She actually couldn't believe that she was able to do it. In the past she would have balked at doing something bold like that but ever since they went out, her inner seductress has slowly come to the surface. Because after all she is his girlfriend and she will do anything short of "doing the deed" to please him. They did have a promise to keep after all! Ever since making up from their first argument, had her thinking quite a bit. Even though they are going out and she knows that he will never betray her; Ichigo is still a teenaged hot blooded male and his adoring gaze that he should be reserving only for her will occasionally stray once in a while just like when he first met Akasha-san. In other words, even though he belongs to her, (he just doesn't know it yet) there will be outside forces namely other women who will try to compete for his affections and if she's malicious enough would probably steal him away from her and THAT will never happen! There will be women out there in the world who will most likely outshine her physically and mentally but Orihime doesn't care. She already has an advantage over these boyfriend stealing harpies and that is the fact that SHE is already his girlfriend and all she had to do is cement her hold on him. She actually discussed her feelings with the other girls in their room when they were arguing...

_Flashback-the girl's quarters-yesterday_

_ Orihime was crying comical tears and all the other girls had raincoats and umbrellas to prevent themselves from getting wet and trying their best to comfort her. She couldn't believe that her Kurosaki-kun would actually look at another woman! Slime ball! Cheater! Traitor! Poopie Head! All of these strong feeling erupted inside of her and she couldn't help but feel jealous of Akasha-san. The elder vampire is tall with a supermodel figure, exudes an irresistible charm about her and an ethereal beauty that she couldn't hope to match. Well ok, she was cheating since Akasha-san is a Vampire after all. But still how can she a mere human compete with that?_

_ The mood inside the room was rather gloomy as the other girls felt the same way Orihime-chan did. Their confidence in themselves and their ability to attract Tsukune has become suspect. How can they beat such glaring disadvantage they wonder? Moka didn't count because she's a vampire and as much as they don't want to admit it, she too has inherited her mother's enchanting beauty... _

"_Moka you suck!"_ _Kurumu said glaring at her. The other girls comically glared at her as well._

_Moka on the other hand had to sweat drop at that ridiculous and rather ironic statement..._

_In fact, it's not like they all looked like chopped liver because each of them had their strengths and weaknesses as well. Kurumu's attributes for example were glaringly obvious, her cleavage was up and above more ample than her friends/rivals. Inner Moka would probably give her a run for her money but she really didn't count either. Yukari is a genius and the number 1 student in class. Mizore is quiet and she is quit very talented and very adept at err...stalking. And Ruby who is also beautiful in her own right is very knowledgeable in the ways of magic and has a knack for...cosplaying as well . But still it doesn't help that Akasha-san has the rare combination of physical beauty and smarts that they don't have a chance in hell in comparing to and competing against..._

"_What should I do?" Orihime wailed. "I-I d-don't know w-what I should do!"_

"_There there Orihime-chan everything will be alright." Moka said rather awkwardly._

"_It's not like like the end of the world, I mean it not as if he cheated on you or anything!" Yukari added. "Well at least not physically..."_

"_Yukari shut up, you don't know what you're talking about!" Kurumu said. "Aren't you upset that Tsukune was gawking at Akasha-san as well?"_

' _Well y-yeah..."_

"_Well I rest my case..."_

"_N-no i-it's not that I thought he cheated on me." Orihime said sobbing. "I-t's the fact that he would look at another woman while I, his girlfriend is right there in front of him! I mean why would he do that? Am I so ugly that he would look at another woman?"_

"_Now that kind of negative thinking has to stop!" Mizore told her sternly. "Take it from someone who felt like that for years about herself. It's miserable, self defeating, and it won't get you anywhere. I would have stayed inside my shell if it wasn't for Tsukune..."_

"_Gomen Orihime-chan. I forget how my mother has that affect on other people...especially on boys." Moka said bowing. "And Mizore-chan is right, you of all people can't think like that because you are very beautiful person!"_

"_In fact, why would Kurosaki-san go out with you when he could have gone out with other girls? I mean I had to admit that he is a very attractive guy and I'm sure the ladies present in this room will agree that he's very hot, for a human that is. It is because he saw something in you that he liked and the fact that you are his girlfriend speaks volumes. That my dear Orihime-chan is your advantage over other women." Ruby said sagely._

"_Knowing this little tidbit and your path to conquering his heart is very clear." Kurumu said with a knowing look. "You have to keep his interest and affections focused on you by any means necessary!"_

_ Orihime had to admit that she was somewhat feeling a little better. That's right, Inoue Orihime is Kurosaki Ichigo's girlfriend and she has better well remember that fact. She knew it was very hard for the both of them to admit their feeling for one another but going out with Ichigo was perhaps the best thing that ever happened to her life and hopefully he feels the same way about it too. They have already plunged deep into territory unknown when they became a couple but the point of all that is to explore how to deepen their relationship, to make it stronger, and forge a bond that hopefully will not break. And the fun part about all this is that they explore it...together. But she realized it will not be easy as they will encounter bumps in the road. It is how they are able to adapt and how they ride through the storms in their relationship is what is truly important. If she truly wants to be with Ichigo, then she will have to fight for him and no one can put it any simpler than that..._

"_So how I would I do that Kurumu-chan?" Orihime asked with interest._

"_Why it is simple my dear Orihime-chan, you will have to seduce Ichigo, that's what!" Kurumu said knowingly. _

"_W-w-w-WHAT! _

"_You heard me right girl, you're going to have to put the shy girl act back in the closet and have sexy, seductive, and naughty Orihime a chance to have a crack at him!"_

"_Aww geez don't listen to her Orihime-chan, it's just like what a typical air headed succubus would say!" Yukari told her._

"_Flat chested little shrimps should be seen and not heard!" the succubus said smugly. _

_Unfortunately, that little jibe actually struck a major nerve..._

"_Why you..."_

_ Before Yukari could get her hands on Kurumu the other girls restrained her. But she was giving the others so much trouble that Mizore and Ruby had no choice but to bound and gag her and left the little witch hanging upside down in the corner. _

"_Anyways, Orihime-chan listen to me, you are a very attractive and very beautiful. You have the assets so why not flaunt it and use your feminine wiles to keep Ichigo in check. Why do you think I always glomp Tsukune every morning? It's so that I get his attention away from all the distractions and it's always fun seeing how he will react."_

"_Well it's not like it's working or anything!" Mizore said monotonously._

"_Shush, I don't need to hear from anyone who's only talent is to stalk people!"_

"_So I guess this will be where we will fight our final battle." the yuuki-onna said brandishing her ice claws. "I'll make sure to have fresh flowers put on your grave once in a while and I think I'll miss calling you boob woman every chance I get but probably not. But that's one less rival for me to compete with so I think it's going to be just fine..."_

_ Ruby brandished a mallet out of thin air and passed it on to Moka who promptly struck the snow woman on the side of the head. Mizore dropped like a sack of potatoes, her eyes glazed over and started saying gibberish about Tsukune looking sheep chasing little bats over a fence... Orihime sweat dropped and started giggling from all of her friends' antics. She appreciates the fact that they were all trying to cheer her up in all together bizarre ways but the sentiment is real nice. Kurumu who was still talking wasn't really aware what was going on was still in her seduction rant..."_

"_Well anyway, the point of all this is that you have a killer bod so why don't you use it. Keep Ichigo's attention by using what you're momma gave you. You don't have to go all the way even though that is the ultimate goal of seduction. So flirt with him, the more explicit the better but with you being new to all this, we will stick with rated PG-13 stuff for now and go to the good parts later. For now you're goal is to tease Ichigo and tease him hard. Don't hold back and make note of his reaction and that my dear is always the best part about this little game."_

"_Tease him and note for his reaction...ok got it!" Orihime said as she scribbles on her notebook. _

_ Moka and Ruby had for some reason or another acquired themselves some notebooks as well and they too started taking notes. Yukari somehow has gotten free from her bonds and Mizore woke up and they too looked visibly busy scribbling on paper. _

"_Uh, uh question Kurumu-chan!"_

"_That's Kurumu-sensei to you Yukari but go ahead and ask away!" the succubus said as for some reason she is wearing a tight skirt and shirt and also acquired a pair of square shaped glasses..._

"_What if all this talk about seduction blows up on Orihime-chan's face and make them break up?" Yukari said seriously. Then she turned around and looked at Orihime and said to her. "Well you got my permission to strangle her Orihime-chan if it ever happened!"_

"_Trust me it will work!"_

"_If you're talking about Tsukune Boobie-sensei then trust me Orihime-chan it's not working!" Mizore told her. "Because she's doing the same thing over and over again. I mean imagine, smothering Tsukune with her breasts everyday, I mean how original is that right?"_

"_Why you...wanna fight!"_

"_Bring it on girlfriend!"_

"_Uh, uh FIGHT, FIGHT!"_

"_What a bunch of idiots!" Ruby sighed. She again conjured up three mallets this time and passed it on to Orihime and Moka. Having a mallet of her own, the three armed girls went behind the rowdy bunch and immediately beaned them on the head. _

"_Uh wook at all the pwetty cowors, tee hee hee!" Yukari said groggily._

"_Wee, look guys the room is spinning, ah ha ha ha!" Kurumu said._

"_Aren't they so kawaii! L-look at all the miniature Tsukune sheep running around, he he he!" Mizore said_

_Orihime, Moka, and Ruby all sweat dropped..._

"_Well anyway, whether or not you seduce Ichigo is beside the point. What we are trying to say to you is that you have to trust him, trust in the bond you are building. He went out with you didn't he? So why not give him the benefit of a doubt?" Ruby said seriously._

"_And as I said before Orihime-chan, you are a very beautiful person and I think that Ichigo is very luck to have you as his girlfriend. Relationships aren't always rosy on the other side of the fence because there will be occasional weeds to be had. Think of this as a test of you commitment to each other. Whether you ride it through unscathed is up to you!" Moka said sagely._

"_If you want him and you want this relationship so badly then you're going have to fight tooth and nail for it to work. You afford to be in the sidelines anymore, Orihime-chan. You have to take the initiative or you will lose him to another woman." Kurumu said._

"_As amazing as that sounds coming from a succubus; she's right you know. Once you get this behind you, you're going to have to talk to him Orihime-chan. Set your boundaries and what you expect from this relationship. Mizore added._

"_And once you've bared your soul and he knows you so much that he's almost reading your mind; I'm sure that your bond will be stronger and no one will take that away from you!" Yukari concluded._

"_Thanks guys, that really helped a lot!" Orihime sniffed._

_ They all gave her a hug and started giggling for some reason. Then suddenly there was a knock at the door. Orihime panicked as she could sense Kurosaki-kun on the other side of the door. They all comically ran around in circles before Moka calmed down and went to the door. Before she opened it, she looked at Orihime and asked her..._

"_What did you want me to tell him if he asks for you?"_

"_U-um t-tell him I don't want to see him right now!" _

_The strawberry blond then went to the bathroom and closed the door. Once everybody has calmed down, Kurumu and the other ladies sat down around the bed and pretended to talk to one another. They then signaled the pink haired vampire to answer the door..._

"_Who is it?"_

"_Hey Moka it's me Ichigo..."_

_End of flashback..._

That was so long ago and since Orihime actually made up with Ichigo then everything was alright in the end. However, she couldn't help try this little game with Kurosaki-kun and she couldn't believe that it worked. Oh how precious his reaction was to her teasing. It was rather deliciously naughty but at the same time it was fun. It seemed that he wasn't protesting to much either because he actually played along.

"_I guess that's a good sign huh?" _She said to herself

Orihime then went to the tub and turned the faucet and started the shower. She was half way in before she realized that in her haste to tease Kurosaki-kun, she forgot to get a change of clothes and some towels. Her eyes then widened and suddenly a beginnings of a smile formed on her beautiful face. She could always ask him to get those items for her, right? Oh she couldn't wait how he will react then...

"Oh babe, can you hear me?"

"_Ya what's up, are you ok in there?"_

"Yes I"m ok...Anyway can you do me a favor?"

"_Sure, what did you want me to do?"_

"Well you see..."

_**Tsukune's Inner World-seconds after Yamazakura disappeared and return to this world**_

Tsukune was sitting down in meditation and tried to keep his Inner Hollow's influence on his physical body at bay. His eyes are closed with his brows furrowed in a frown as if in pain, Sweat dripped down his face and his uniform is soaking wet from the stuff. He had to admit it though, Inverse Moka was fighting for all she was worth and a very stubborn nut to crack. Still busy meditating, he didn't notice Yamazakura appear before him.The zanpakuto spirit's beautiful face brighten significantly upon seeing her beloved master.

"There you are dearest, you know I've been looking for you!"

Silence...

"Hello anybody in there?" she asked him while she waves her right hand in front of his face. "Earth to dearest, come in dearest!"

Still she didn't get a response...

"Oh I know you're not ignoring me...at least you better not!"

A tick mark marred her flawless face as she is not used to getting ignored. Perhaps she has been spoiled rotten with the way Tsukune has been giving her his undivided attention. But now, this situation is the first time that he actually did not even acknowledge that she is exists and it's getting on her every last nerve. Yamazakura then went up to him and tried to tease him by stepping forward and show him one of her supple legs up close. However, as he did earlier, Tsukune didn't notice nor did he give her a reaction. Getting annoyed by the minute, she stuck her butt out and flashed him with her black lace underwear. Still he didn't give her so much as a nose bleed as that would have been his reaction if he is paying her some attention. She unbuttoned her shirt exposing a little bit of her cleavage and dangled her assets in front of him but still he didn't move nor even say a word...

"Oh you're going to be like that huh?" Yamazakura asked him annoyed. "Ok if you're going to be that way ignoring me then this means war!"

Having the inattention getting to her, the zanpakuto spirit buried her bosom on the concentrating Tsukune. At first there was no reaction but as the seconds tick by and his air has gotten restricted, he begins to react. Then after a full minute buried in soft sweet heaven, he opened his eyes and realized that he couldn't see. He then reached out and grabbed something soft, squeezed, and then heard a very feminine squeal of surprise/delight.

"Finally awake and got your attention dearest?" the zanpakuto spirit said rather dangerously.

"Huh, lovely is that you?"

"Of course it's me you goofball!" she replied and then put him on a head lock and gave him a noogie. "I've been trying to get your attention for the last 5 min but you were ignoring me...you suck!"

"Ah ha ha ha, gomen lovely but I wasn't ignoring you. I was trying to get rid of my Inner Hollow's influence so if it would seem I wasn't paying attention to you inadvertently then I apologize..."

She let him go, crossed her arms and glared at him...

"Aww common Yamazakura, I said I was sorry wasn't I?"

"Humph!" the zanpakuto spirit said as she turned her face away from him and puffed her cheeks.

Not knowing what to do and he didn't want to aggravate her any further, he leaned over and gave her a kiss in the cheek. To say that Yamazakura was surprised was an understatement. She looked at him holding side where he kissed her and her face turning pink. And then he suddenly gave her a tight hug; his head resting comfortably on her bosom. Her face at this point was turning redder than the broad side of a tomato but she didn't protest and encircled his head protectively with her arms. Actually not that she thinks about it, this feeling is rather nice...

"_**Get away from him you bitch!"**_

Inverse Moka suddenly appeared and shoved her out of the way that sent her flying through a hill. Then it was the Hollow's turn to give Tsukune a head lock and a noogie...

"_**How dare you cheat on me so beloved!" **_she said pouting. _**"If I didn't adore you so much I would have killed you right now! Now come here and take your punishment!"**_

Said punishment included being tied up, hung up a tree and then have his face smothered in the Hollow's well endowed assets. Tsukune would like to protest but at the moment he's helpless. An explosion rocked the area and in no time at all Yamazakura emerged from the rubble and quickly used shunpo to appear right beside the Hollow and dropped kicked her away from her master. Now it was I. Moka's turn fly and she went through several trees before crashing into a hill. Tsukune who was still hung upside down blew a sigh of relief but when he looked at her, he started sweating bullets as his zanpakuto spirit is jealous with rage...

"TSU-KU-NE!"

"Oh my it's my lovely, uh can you cut me down please?"

"Don't lovely me mister! A girl can't turn around without my master messing with another girl! And especially with that bitch too! How disgusting!"

"Aww lovely you're so cute when you're jealous!"

"I-I...n-no I-I'm n-not!" she said blushing."Humph!"

"Well will you at least cut me down?"

"You can go and cut your own damn self down!"

"Aww come on stop being so stubborn!"

"So you like your head being smothered in her breasts better do you?" Yamazakura said blushing. "I'll show you mine are the best!"

Before Tsukune knew it, he found himself smothered in her assets. But suddenly I. Moka appeared and a second pair of breasts rests on the side of his head. He should probably thank Kami above for being in such a situation as this is one of those things that a hot blooded male dreams about but his oxygen is getting cut off and all the blood in his body is rushing to his head and it's making him dizzy. And it didn't help that they were playing tug of war with his head and the "stimulation" is threatening to give him a nose bleed...

"_**Why of course he likes it being smothered in MY breasts, isn't that right beloved?" **_I. Moka asked him.

"Oh please, the only pair of breasts that he like are mine, right dearest?"

"Um you can both forgive me if I stay neutral in the matter right?"

"_**Sigh, it's just like you beloved, sparing people's feelings, I guess that's what I like about you so much!"**_

"Whatever the only person whose feelings he is sparring are yours because I know for a fact that I have a better set than you do!"

"_**Why you...wanna fight?"**_

"Bring it on bitch!"

They stared at each other and sparks started flying. As much as he would like to stay in rack heaven he has to calm Yamazakura down and subdue his Hollow before things start getting worse. So he concentrated and gathered all the strength he could muster. The two arguing spirits sensed the power spike and they stopped arguing for a moment and looked at Tsukune and backed away. With all his might he broke free from his bonds and he stood in the middle of the two very pissed spirits...

"Now are you two going to make peace or do you have to punish you both?"

"_**Oh yes, beloved please punish me...I've been a naughty girl!"**_

"Dearest you are such a pervert!"

"Will you two stop insinuating stuff! The only people who are perverted around here are you two!"

"_**Well it's been fun arguing with you Nee-chan but I think it's time that I finish you here and now so beloved will be mine. So buh bye!"**_

I. Moka disappeared and with her zanpakuto charged as soon as she appeared in front of her she released a devastating Juuman that engulfed her, or so she thought. When the smoke cleared, the destruction flared out, except for a patch of untouched ground in between. Her eyes widened as she comes face to face with her beloved, his sword blocking hers and her Nee-chan untouched right behind him. Her face fell and deep inside she felt a pain that she has never felt before. Why would he defend her when all she wanted is to get rid of the extraneous spirit that he didn't need?

"Thank you dearest but you know I could have blocked that attack right?"

"True but I think you should let me handle this alright?" Tsukune said as he looked behind him. "You're way too high strung so early in the morning!"

"No I'm not!" Yamazakura said. "Fine, I'll leave it up to you then."

"_**W-why, why do you always defend her!"**_

"It is because she is my other half and my partner and she has earned my trust. She has been there for me through thick and thin and I would gladly get in harms way to protect her. But what about you, what have you been doing? All you have been doing is trying to kill her or trying to take over my body. So therefore I don't trust you and all the power I need is with Yamazakura. Until you show me otherwise, she and I will be there to stop you. Why don't you think about that for awhile..."

With that said, he stuck his zanpakuto to the ground and slowly walked up to her. I. Moka backed away as she was shocked beyond words. Realizing that he was right and tears began to stream down her cheeks. What have she been doing all this time? But she was in here first dammit, she had the right to be the center of his power. She was only doing this for him and yet he chose her. But wait, did he not say that she needed to earn his trust? Then perhaps...

"_**W-what are you doing? Stay back!"**_

Still he kept walking, his intense gaze still locked on her. It was such a unwavering gaze that the Hollow began to blush. Why was he staring at her like so? And what is this thing that she's feeling? She's so confused and yet for some reason she feels a little better. At least beloved did not completely reject her but if she is going to bow and scrape to him he had another thing coming, she has her pride to keep intact after all!

"_**Won't listen to me will you then you'll forgive me if I kill you right now!"**_

"Dearest look out!"

I. Moka charged her zanpakuto and unleashed a crimson strike but as soon as she attacked him, he shunpo'd out of the way and he reappeared as soon as it went past him. Yamazakura however, who was intensely watching the events unfolding, comically evaded the deadly technique. In fact, she had a couple of close calls and she had no choice but to retreat high up in the air. She observe her master and to her astonishment, he evaded each one of the Hollow's furious attacks, each time disappearing and reappearing on the same path and still walking deliberately towards the pink haired Hollow. Color her impressed, she's actually proud of him for standing up to his Hollow. So just as she had promised she will stay out of this one and will trust Tsukune to handle the matter...

"_**W-what are you doing? S-stay b-back!"**_

Still Tsukune continued deliberately to walk towards the very agitated Hollow.

"_**Still not listening to me? Fine then, this was your last warning and I'm not holding back anymore!"**_

I. Moka charged her weapon again however, she is rapidly gathering so much spiritual power that The Island began to shake. Humongous cracks began to mar the ground and debris begin to rise up in the air and disintegrate. An enormous black ball of power begins to gather at the center of her zanpakuto and the massive static discharge it caused begins to lash out and begins to destroy her surroundings. But before she could even unleash that devastating attack, Tsukune is suddenly face to face with her and caught her firmly her sword arm. The Shinigami then put enough pressure on her arm for her to drop her zanpakuto. Having her concentration disrupted and from the pain he is causing her left arm, she was forced to let her sword go. In protest, she tried to hit him with her free arm but to her surprise he caught that as well.

"Are you done now?"

"_**Let go of me!"**_

Just as abruptly he caught her in an embrace that surprised the Hollow completely. At first she struggled and tried to fight him off but the uncanny feelings that she felt earlier came back to her a thousand fold. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she actually like beloved embracing her protectively with his strong arms. Even if she wanted to get free, she would have to use force and since the battle in the World of the Living sapped half of her strength, she knew she wouldn't have a chance in hell in defeating Tsukune or over to try to over power him.

"You know I realized something, someone once told me that I needed to get even stronger than I am now. Someday you will have to earn my trust or I may have to defeat you. Either way, when that time comes will you lend me your strength? Just...think about it."

Tsukune then planted a kiss on the Hollow's cheek and her face turned so red that she looked like she was going to pass out. With renewed vigor, she got herself free and pushed Tsukune so hard that he flew 100 feet and was able to stop himself from crashing into a hill. I. Moka held the cheek and blushed again. She couldn't believe, could it be that beloved has finally acknowledged her existence? She touched that area again and she began to blush. Somehow she felt invigorated and finally complete. First thing first, if she needs to earn his trust then she will become a nice little Hollow. However, she would feel even better if she fought him though, she will admit it though; Nee-chan has done a good job making beloved stronger! She could just taste it now, she will finally become a seat of beloved's power even though she might have to compromise and share him with Nee-chan however disgusting that maybe. But she still might have the chance of becoming number 1 all she had to do is play her cards right. Since beloved is so kind enough to give her this little gift, she will lay down her sword and withdraw for now. Still she couldn't help to stick it to Nec-chan a little bit and she used Sonido to quickly appear in front of beloved and steal a kiss from him. Then she whispered to him...

"_**Since you were kind enough to give this little gift to me; I will withdraw...for now!" **_I. Moka told him. _**"But rest assured beloved YOU will be mine and there is nothing you or Nee-chan can do about it!"**_

The pink haired Hollow then looked at her sister and stuck her tongue out and pull the lower part of her eye. Yamazakura who was blushing and steaming mad at the same time couldn't believe the audacity that this person person has done! A large tick mark appeared on her forehead. And several more appeared after the Hollow stooped down, showed her underwear to her and slapped her butt while sticking out her tongue...at her. Did she wanna die? Well she could oblige her if she so desired...

"Why you!"

The beautiful zanpakuto spirit then charged her sword and used shunpo to appear right in front of the Hollow and unleashed a Juuman that clearly reached 1000 feet. However, apparently she missed her as her pink haired rival somehow evaded her attack.

"_**You're getting slow Nee-chan!" **_I. Moka told her then she turned to Tsukune. _**"Goodbye beloved, I will dream the day when you finally come to your senses and be mine at last!"**_

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"_**We shall see Nee-chan!" **_she said and then blew Tsukune a kiss and disappeared.

Tsukune raised his hand briefly to say goodbye and sweat dropped. What did he get himself into this time? Still Kuni-chan is right, if he was to survive this war and protect all of his friends, he will need his Hollow's power as well. Now he just have to convince his zanpakuto spirit otherwise. Then suddenly felt uncomfortable as a very strong aura blanketed the very air. He looked back and he saw Yamazakura trying to bore a hole in his head with her glare. He started sweating bullets for the second time today and he knew that she was going to let him have it. Oh she let him have it alright, as she suddenly have one of those toy mallets and started to comically hit him on the head...

"I can't believed you dearest! Cheating on me with that whore! You gave her a hug and... and... and a kiss and...and... then you let her kiss you! Eww, Eww, Eww! I'm going to have to decontaminate you from all cooties!"

"Ow, ok I get will you stop it already?"

"How come you never gave me a kiss huh? It's only fair after all!"

"Geez, fine if it will make you stop hitting me."

Tsukune then got a hold of her and gave her a quick kiss that both embarrassed them to no end.

"There are you happy now!"

"Ok, I forgive you...this time!" the zanpakuto spirit told him. "So what did you whisper to her anyway? She suddenly seemed happy all of a sudden. It's actually kinda creepy if you asked me."

Because he didn't want to hide anything from her and he knew he won't be able to lie because she will pick it up in a heart beat; Tsukune decided to tell the truth and told her why the Hollow was so happy.

"You said WHAT!"

"Like I said, I wanted her to lend me her power as well..."

A tick mark again appeared on her forehead and she started attacking him again with the toy mallet. Her relentless attack have her comically swishing it every which way while chasing the hapless Tsukune all over The Island. After what seemed about 5 minutes. They both fell down to the ground, panting and exhausted...

"A-at least tell me why you would dangle a dangerous carrot to her like that"

"S-somebody told me that I needed her power and since I trust her with my life, I listened her and that's why I did what I did."

"Dearest, don't tell me you're cheating on me with another woman?"

"Why would I do that?"

"You just kissed that whore remember!" she said glaring at him.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, you're right!" Tsukune said sweat dropping

"So who is it this time?"

"Well anyway I think it's time for me to go back. Uh it's been fun, so I'll see you later ok?"

"Dearest you still didn't tell me who told to ally yourself with that whore!"

"Sigh, if you must know...it was you!" Tsukune said to her. "Well actually it was Yamazakura Tsurugi no Tokoyonokuni who told me so..."

Shocked beyond words, Yamazakura comically became petrified and turned to stone. Tsukune sweat dropped and waved his hand in front of her face to see if she would react. Perhaps she couldn't believe that her bankai incarnation would actually suggest such an unthinkable alliance with her hated rival. Well she probably needs to think about it for awhile so he's going to leave her alone and let her stew on it. But before he left for the real world, he planted a kiss on her cheek...

"Thanks lovely, I knew you would understand. I'll discuss it with you later when you're ready ok?"

Then he disappeared and returned to reality. After a few minutes, the surface of the stone began to crack and Yamazakura snapped out of it. She looked around for Tsukune but she couldn't find him...

"DEAREST YOU BAKA!"

**Shuzen Family Castle-The Present-10:30 am...**

Akasha, Tsukune and the rest of the girls finally returned home from their little excursion. Kurumu and the gang were fussing over Tsukune and were doing their usual shenanigans. Moka however, walked beside him and didn't really say much as if she's satisfied just to be near him. Akasha shook her head as she thought that Moka was being too passive. How can the girl snag this young man if she's being timid. Of course, she was talking about the current reincarnation of her daughter, not her true personality. Her true daughter's personality would have probably kicked Tsukune to the curb while the said girl will think that she was playing hard to get. Have to blame inheriting her father's stubbornness and Vampire pride for that one. Well one of these days she's going to have to talk to Moka-chan about the birds and the bees and Sycamore trees and a whole lot of other things as well. It was her duty as a mother after all...

The lady of the Vampires then escorted the ladies and Tsukune to their rooms. When they arrive at Tsukune's room next to Ichigo's the girls said their goodbyes and then went across the massive hallway to their rooms. Akasha who hardly had any clothes left except for the rags that was her dress and her bra and underwear and Tsukune was kind enough to lend her his trench coat. She waited for the girls to leave and then she turned around and returned his garment to him. Tsukune who didn't expect to return his coat and walking around the castle half naked.

"Oh don't worry dear, I walk around the castle half naked all the time!"

"Ah ha ha, if you say so Akasha-san."

"Well anyway, you freshen up and meet me and the ladies in the main hall in 30 min, ok?" Akasha said. "We're gonna go shopping, isn't that so exciting?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Good, see you in a little bit!"

The Lady then turned around and walked away. While she did so, Tsukune couldn't help but take her heavenly figure in and admire her beauty. Akasha knew he was looking and wanted to tease him a little bit. She then started to swing her hips sensuously and turned around to see if he reacted. Tsukune just in time staunched an oncoming nosebleed and closed the door. Akasha giggled and thought he was so precious! She is pleased that she is still able to turn some heads and it is something to be proud of after all!

Akasha walked and decided to check on the other ladies to see if they found their room. When she found all five of them all huddled on the door as if listening to something, she quirked an eyebrow and quietly sneaked behind them...

"_So what's so interesting that you ladies won't go in your room?"_ she whispered to Kurumu.

Kurumu nearly screamed her lungs out but Akasha was fast enough to clamp her mouth so she wouldn't make a noise...

"_Gomen Kurumu-chan I didn't mean to frighten you_. _So what's going on?"_

"_Shhhh and just listen..." Moka said blushing._

Akasha wondered what was all that about? Then she noticed that all of them were red in the face. What in the world is going on she wonders? Then she sharp ears picked two people talking. In fact, from the voices she could tell it is Orihime-chan and Ichigo-kun were inside that room all alone...how very interesting.

"_Wow babe...why is it so big?__"_ she heard Orihime-chan say.

"_Oh my..." _Akasha said blushing.

"_Shhh, mommy be quiet or they will hear you!" _Moka whispered.

"_Ya we might miss some juicy parts you know!" _ Yukari said quietly.

"_That's my girl, although I can't believe they're about to do it and I thought they promised to not to do anything until they're ready...Oh well I'm proud of her!" _Kurumu whispered beaming.

"_Ok, what.. did you want...I'm going to insert...it now ok__?" _Ichigo said. Then they could hear some music playing.

"_Ok...it's...my...first time...so be gentle..." _

"_Sure no problem..."_

They could hardly hear the conversation and they could only make out a couple of words due to the fact that the double doors were thick solid oak. However, they weren't sure what they were hearing was true but who can argue that Ichigo and Orihime were about to become intimate and would more than likely take their relationship to a whole new level! All the ladies present were blushing to say the least.

"_Oh my, how scandalous!" _Akasha said.

"_Mommy, what are you doing? You're the responsible adult and you should stop them before they do something they might regret!"_

"_It's not wrong if they love each other!" _Kurumu said blushing. "_They're just expressing it differently...ya that's it!"_

"_Well I think Moka-chan is right!" _Ruby added. "_They made a promise and we should keep them from breaking it until the time is right!"_

"_Ya I wouldn't feel right if we had the power to prevent them from doing something they are not ready for you know?" _Mizore said turning redder by the minute.

"_As much as guys being a bunch of wimps, I have to agree..." _Yukari said.

"_Ahnnn,... yes right there Kurosaki-kun...Wow babe you're really good with your hands aren't you?"_

"_I'm only here to please!"_

"_I think we better stop them now don't you guys thinks so?" _Moka asked everyone.

"_Are you serious, they're in the middle of doing it!" _Kurumu said. "_If we were suppose to stop them we should have done so about a minute ago!"_

"_Well I guess just as long as he didn't spill any juice...I-I think it would be alright!" _Ruby said madly blushing.

"_Well it's no use talking about it we might as well go stop them!" _Akasha told them.

_Meanwhile 30 minutes ago..._

True to Orihime's predictions, Kurosaki-kun reacted very favorably which pleased her. She's actually getting this seductress thing down pat! The red head almost giggled herself to death as she opened the door with a tiny bit so she could look at him and see how cute he was trying to be a gentleman. But, she did need to get ready soon so with her last bit of teasing, she opened the door a little wide and with her right arm she got her towel and change of clothes. She almost died laughing when he handed it to her with his left hand covering his eyes while he handed her stuff with his right. However, he wasn't really serious as he could see clearly as an eye stared at her from the crack between his fingers. She didn't, disappoint him as she leaned over a little bit and showed him her cleavage which was covered with her arm. Orihime then giggled out loud as he tried to staunch the nose bleed and she finally closed the door...

When she emerged refreshed and dressed, she saw Kurosaki-kun sitting on a comfortable chair staring out the window. Still in his Shinigami uniform, he had Zangetsu laying on his lap. Having a bright idea, she sneaked up behind him and successfully covered his eyes with both of her hands...

"Guess who, tee hee!"

"Oh gee let me see, could it be Inoue the most beautiful girl in the world?"

Orihime blushed from the compliment...

"Ding, ding, ding, I guess you deserve a prize huh?"

"What are you..."

Orihime then turned his head towards her and kissed him deeply on the lips. After a minute, they stopped both of them blushing...

"Wow, I guess I should call you beautiful everyday if it means I get to kiss those gorgeous lips huh?"

"Don't get your hopes up! I'm not that easy!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes sir!"

Ichigo then turned around and started tickling her relentlessly. Orihime who didn't expect such a dastardly attack laughed helplessly and she soon waved the white flag. She then hugged his head between her arms. Their blushing cheeks touching and since he didn't protest, she held him that way for awhile. Then her eyes looked down and noticed his zanpakuto. In fact, she was always curious about it and she surmised it would be the best time for her to ask him questions...

"Wow babe, is that your zanpakuto?" Orihime asked curiously. "Why is it so big while Rukia-chan and Abarai-san's are not?"

"Ya, from what Urahara-san and Yoruichi tells me, it's because I can't control the output of my spiritual pressure so it's always in it's release form that's why."

"Oh wow I didn't know that..."

So they discussed a little about Shinigami matters. Ichigo who really wasn't so keen on discussing such things nonetheless obliged her. He figured he might as well open up about the subject a little bit since her enthusiasm and curiosity was so cute. As she asked him questions, he tried his best to answer without being to callous about it...

"Anyway babe why don't we like watch a movie or something so we can pass the time while we wait for everyone to come back?"

"What you're saying that you're bored being with me?" Ichigo joked.

"N-no it's not that!" she stammered. Then her demeanor suddenly changed and turned naughty. She then whispered to him, "_I just don't know what I'll do to you if we're left alone like this..."_

"F-fine, I'll go get some of my dvd's then." Ichigo said.

"Hurry up babe...I'm counting on you to...satisfying me!" she said sensuously. Then she busted out giggling when she saw him turn red at the ears.

"Well, anyway so what movie did you want to see. I have these, so pick what you want."

"I want to see that one!" she said pointing at the anime RomeoxJuliet.

"Cool, I didn't see that one myself I heard it was good, though." Ichigo told her. "I didn't know you like Shakespeare."

"Babe there are things about me that you don't know..."

"Oh do pray tell, Inoue."

"But that's the fun part Ichigo, you're going to find out sooner or later. That's why you're going to have to stick with me longer so you could find out right?"

"Ya that's true...but you're wrong Inoue I just found out something about you right now!"

"Oh and what's that babe?"

"That you're a shameless big tease!"

"Babe that's not true...I-I'm only a shameless big tease when I'm alone with you..."

At first there was silence then Ichigo started snickering while Orihime giggled. Then they both start laughing out loud. After a few minutes they both calmed down and Ichigo stood up, put Zangetsu aside and caught her in an embrace...

"What will I ever do without you Inoue?"

"Oh I don't know, you'll probably go off and start hunting Hollows, invade Soul Society and save Rukia-chan or something!"

"Ha very funny!" Ichigo said mockingly annoyed. "Hey where are you going?"

"I was going to go and get us something to eat and drink from the fridge." Orihime told him. "Don't worry babe I'll be right back, ok?"

"Alright, I'm going to insert the disk now ok, so hurry up before you miss something."

"Ok..."

Orihime found bags of popcorn in the cabinets and some soda in the fridge. She put the bag of popcorn in the microwave and took the liter of coke and two cups with her.

"Babe did you know that this is the first time that we did something together?"

"But Inoue we're always together anyway..."

"True...oh I think the popcorn's done, I'll be right back."

"Hurry the first episode is about to start!"

Ichigo didn't want her to miss the episode so he let the beginning credits roll and he listened to "Inori" as he waited for her to come back. However, when she came back with the popcorn and in her anxious haste to see the first episode, she didn't see a snag on one of the carpets and Orihime being herself, tripped on it. The strawberry saw what happened and with a burst of shunpo, he saved the bowl of popcorn and Orihime from falling...

"Thanks babe...owwiiee!"

"What's wrong?" he said with concern.

"I got a muscle spasm on my right calf." Orihime told him. "Babe, it hurts please be gentle."

Ichigo then carefully carried her bridal style and sat her in the couch...

"Show me where it hurts..."

"It's on my right calf..."

"Right here right?" Ichigo asking holding her right calf. Then he sat down across from her and started massaging the cramp muscle. After awhile the pain started waning and Kurosaki=kun's ministration begins to feel good...

"Ahnnn yes right there, it feels better now, thank you!" Orihime said. "Wow babe you're really good with your hands aren't you?" Then she added naughtily. "What else can you do with them I wonder?"

"That's what I'm here for, I'm only here to please." Ichigo said. He then replied to her sassy remark. "Well wouldn't you like to know!"

Both of them shared a laugh, when suddenly the twin doors suddenly flew open. And they saw the other girls ran with such urgency that they almost tripped on one another. Ichigo noticed that they were all flushed in the cheeks for some reason and wonders what happened to them that they all look hot and bothered. Well whatever the reason at least they're here now. He felt a little disappointed that he couldn't see the show with Inoue but there's always another time. Then they all started talking simultaneously and rapidly that he couldn't understand what in the world they were saying...

"Ichigo, Orihime please stop and don't do something you might regret!" Moka shouted.

"Ya didn't you promise each other that you're not going to do anything that the both of you aren't ready for?" Ruby added.

"She's right so please stop!" Yukari pleaded.

"Think about what you're about to do!" Mizore said.

"Orihime-chan when I told you to seduce him, I didn't mean to do it right now!" Kurumu said. "But I'm proud of you girl!"

Then they all stopped and realized that the couple before them were very much clothed. Orihime was sitting right across from Ichigo and her right leg was on his lap and it would seem that he was massaging her calf and her foot. To their left, they saw they were watching some kind of show and the music that they heard was the opening song...

"Oh hey guys what's up?" Orihime said cheerfully.

"Well it's about damn time you'll showed up!"

Realizing their mistake, the five girls all face faulted. Akasha who opened the door stayed back for a bit, started giggling and she too finally entered the room.

"And what the hell happened to you?"

"Oh my gosh, are you ok Akasha-san?"

"Yes my dears I'm alright." The Lady assured them. "Just...ran into a little problem this morning that I needed to take care of!"

"Does that include walking in your own home half naked? Ichigo said turning red in the ears. "Never mind don't answer that. And while you're at it, why don't you put some clothes on dammit!"

"Oh my Ichigo-kun you naughty boy!" Akasha said teasing then she looked at Orihime and winked. Orihime whose eye twitched a little, understood and covered her mouth with her hands to prevent her from laughing out loud. "Like what you see huh, can't blame you though!"

"Ha ha you're a regular comedienne aren't you!" Ichigo said sarcastically. "So what took you guys so long and why does it look like you'll did something suspicious?"

Akasha told them everything, about how Tsukune who apparently went to training and for some reason or another he turned to a Hollow and she had to stop him with the rest of the girls' help. Of course when she told them that she and the girls thought that they were stopping the couple from doing something that they might regret, Orihime and Ichigo turned beet red and Akasha thought they were so cute trying to explain what happened. Then the others got in on it and started teasing them both and soon general chaos prevailed.

Moka looked at all her friends' shenanigans and sweat dropped. It would probably take them about another hour to calm down and that's after they all teased the poor couple to death and another hour to get cleaned up and get dressed. This is going to be a very long day...

"Geez, can we like just leave and go shopping now!" the pink haired vampire complained to no on in particular.

**Yokai Academy-5 days into the future**

In the aftermath of the attack, Toshiro prepared his report to Soul Society and left, Matsumoto and Abarai in charge. He was reluctant to leave them but he had no choice in the matter as going in person would be far better when it was still fresh on his mind of their first hand encounter with Aizen's latest experiment. The 10th Division Captain instructed the two to thread carefully and to work together and they should be fine. He then told Rangiku to report what happened here while the rest of the crew go back to the Academy, rest up and conduct patrols in shifts.

After a much needed rest, Rukia volunteered take the first shift. Since Renji took the most damage during the fight with the Vampire/Arrancar and is in pretty much incapacitated, Uryu and Chad decided to go with her and back her up which she gladly accepted. Their first circuit of the entire Academy breezed by without incident, in fact it was too quiet for Rukia's taste. Then on their third go round, her phone beeped. She took it out, opened it and saw a Hollow activity in the Northern part of the Academy.

"Let's go and get this over with..."Rukia sighed.** "**And here I was hoping nothing too exciting would happen..."

"I'm right behind you Kuchiki-san." Uryu replied.

"..."

When they arrived, the group encountered some low level Hollows that they dispatched quite easily. To their far right was The School Festival Planning Committee Headquarters. To Rukia that was too much of a mouthful. Did they really had to name it that long?

"So I guess there's and event going on or something?" Rukia asked the two.

"I heard they were preparing to host a School Festival in the Academy." Uryu said. "If you think about it, it's actually coincides with how Festivals are held in schools in Japan."

"Hmm, how interesting..." she replied."I guess Yokai and Humans aren't so different after all."

Then a massive spiritual pressure hit them hard and then suddenly disappear. That power coincidentally came from the headquarters...

"Lieutenant Rangiku, this is Rukia. Chad, Uryu and I encountered an anomaly due North from the Academy. We all felt a massive spiritual pressure from a student dormitory and we are about to go in and investigate."

"Very well then, keep me informed. I sent Yumichika and Ikkaku to your position as we speak. And remember you are authorized to use your full power should you deem it necessary. If you are being overwhelmed, retreat immediately and we will formulate a counter strategy when we meet up to the specified place of meeting."

"Understood, Rukia out!" the petite Shinigami said. "Alright gentlemen were going in!"

"Shouldn't we plan out strategy in this situation?" Uryu asked.

"He's right Rukia, we don't know what going on in there. Chad added. "We can't just go in blind."

"You're both right. Let me see. How about this? Chad you come with me while Uryu you stay back and take up a sniper's position? If for some reason we don't come out in the next 5 minutes, contact Rangiku and she will take it up from there."

"Well I guess it's better than nothing..."

"I don't like it either but we have to make do with what we have for now until Yumichika and Ikkaku arrives here."

"Sigh, alright let's get this over with then." Uryu said.

Rukia unsheathed her zanpakuto and Chad unleashed Brazo Derecha de Gigante. The two of them nodded and Chad took point and opened the front entrance without incident. Just as they have suspected, the odd spiritual signature originated in the dormitory. As they slowly made their way inside while following the it's source. When they both arrived at an intricately designed double doors, the two of them could feel the ominous signature inside the room. They discussed their plan briefly and then implemented it immediately. Chad reared back his armored arm and smashed the door to splinters and he entered and stopped. Rukia, entered seconds later and she too had to stop as the room was pretty much destroyed...and blood and bodies were everywhere.

In the center of the room stood a lone figure his hands soaked in the blood. The person was wearing the Academy's uniform. Chad towered over him but he seemed calmed and not intimidated at all with the height difference. But most disturbing of all is the fact that this student looked liked the younger version of the traitor Aizen. He looked at them emotionlessly and waited for them the to make the first move. Rukia however, was not taking any chances and chanted binding spell...

"Bakudo #1: Sai!"

Suddenly the student's arms locked in place behind the man's back and fell down. He struggled to get out of the invisible force that binds his arms together...

"Who are you and what have you done?" Rukia asks sternly.

"Ah so you are the Shinigami that has taken up residence in the Academy."

"You didn't answer my question and I will say it again. Who are you and why did you do this?"

"I am Hokuto Kaneshiro and I am the president of this Academy." Hokuto told them. "Why did I do this you ask? It is because it but one part of a grander plan that you do not need to know the details."

With one great effort, he broke through the binding spell and took a piece of wood from the ground. He then attacked Rukia with it but Chad shoved her out of the way and took the brunt of it with his armored arm. However, he didn't realize how strong Hakuto was and he was sent flying through the wall and then finally outside. Rukia narrowed her eyes and concentrated, this Hakuto fellow is a lot stronger than he looks and he is not to be underestimated.

Then quite suddenly Kurumu out of nowhere appeared. In fact Yukari, Mizore and Ruby dropped seemingly from thin air. All four of them, were on top the other. Rukia sweat dropped but recovered quickly...

"Kurumu-chan, Mizore-chan, Ruby-chan, and Yukari-chan? Aren't you guys suppose to be at Moka's parent's house?"

"Ya were coming from there actually..." Kurumu replied.

"So what's going on...where's Ichigo and the others?"

"Ichigo is incapacitated at the moment..." Mizore told her. "Orihime stayed behind to heal his massive injuries..."

"H-how how did that happen?" Rukia said shocked.

"We don't understand it ourselves...but when Akasha-san, Moka-san, Tsukune, Orihime and Ichigo came back to where they were, they were covered and soaked in blood..." Ruby added.

"So then what are you guys doing back here?"

"The chairman warned us about the imminent attack at the academy..." Yukari said.

"And we had to follow Tsukune because he came back alone." Mizore said.

"I'm confused so tell me later. Anyway help me with this guy will you?"

After a fierce battle, the five ladies overwhelmed Hakuto quite easily in fact. Chad also returned with Uryu in tow.

"So tell us Hokuto Kaneshiro where have you taken her?" Kurumu demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You'll tell us or I'll..."

"Wait..."

And suddenly Tsukune in his Shinigami uniform appeared blocking Kurumu from attacking the helpless president. He had bandages all over his body as well as his head. Rukia is surprised he is still had the strength to stand after the injuries he sustained...

"Tsukune..." Kurumu whispered.

"What ever scheme you are hatching is over, Hakuto!" Tsukune told him. "So tell me...tell me where is Moka?"

to be continued...

A/N And thus it ends in a cliff hanger...Don't you just love those...lol...As you can see I'm pretty much trying to tell two stories at once one is taking place in the present and the other a future...I didn't want the rest of the Bleach gang just standing around twiddling their thumbs while they're stuck in the Academy while Ichigo and the gang has all the fun now can I...But eventually those threads will converge to one in the next few chapters ...Anyway I hope you guys had a Happy Turkey day...and I apologize for the slight delay...Hopefully, this massive chapter makes up for that and you know for the sake of moving things along...I actually had fun writing this chapter...and hopefully it reflects on the writing...Anyway R&R as usual...hope that it's informative as well as funny...As you can see I actually upped the comedy a little bit...So anyway have fun and I'll see you kiddies in the next chapter.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

**Karakura Town Mall-present day- 3:30 pm**

One of Ichigo's eyebrows twitched a little bit. They have been shopping for the past 5 hours now and it seemed that if the girls and Akasha-san would have their way, they would probably buy everything in sight and put every merchant along the arcade out of business...temporarily. Seriously, do women really need that much clothes and spend literally hours trying find the outfit they like? But he knew better than to question that women's logic or he won't hear the end of it later. Apparently his girlfriend. Orihime had the same affliction that all women seem to have when they step into the hallowed halls of a shopping mall. When he saw the glazed look in her eyes and the smile that's plastered on her beautiful face, he'd about raised both his hands and gave up trying to talk some "sense" into her. Figures, he didn't need to get into hot water just now after just recently making up and the fact that he really can't deny her anything at this point. As long as she was happy who was he to deny her that right?

Between 9 women, (the lady Helena has decided to come with them as well), it's no wonder they've been cleaning up the merchandise and closing the shops early for lack of things to sell. However, it would seem that their lust for a good set of clothes and a bargain to match did not tamper their spirits nor tire their enthusiasm at all despite walking most of the day. So they went to several other places, browsed around, looked at the garment and themselves in the mirror, went to the back and tried it on, and then move on to the next store and do it all over again. If they like it, out goes the plastic. The disliked garments were tossed back like trash. Ichigo tried to figure the logic behind the madness but he ended up having a headache for his troubles.

Before they know it though, they ended up in Karakura Mall of all places. Ichigo was too busy trying not to go crazy from...the boredom. However, the more annoying part of all this walking and going to endless store after store is the fact he and Tsukune ended up being pack mules carrying all their stuff. He didn't mind carrying Orihime's bags, she is his girlfriend after all and the after gazing upon the please-carry-my-bags-for-me look, his resistance began to crumble and gladly took the bags and carried it for her.

"Thank you babe, your so sweet!" Orihime said smiling.

"Ya, ya better be glad that I adore you so much and that I only do this for you!"

"And I appreciate it of course. See that's why I'm going out with you babe, you're so useful!" Orihime told him.

Then to further stress her thanks, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and walked hand in hand with him for a couple of minutes which was rather nice. Of course, she ended up letting go when they came to the next store. Before she reluctantly have to leave him, she gave him another kiss but this time on the cheek and then quickly ran to the store. At this point, all the other ladies, decided they needed their hands free and gave all their bags to him and poor Tsukune as well. A large thick mark appeared on his forehead and he would have dumped all the crap but before he thought of doing anything of the sort, Orihime looked back at him, winked and blew him a kiss. It wasn't much but the gesture prevented the urge to use Getsuga Tensho and incinerate the damn stuff.

"Ha, ha, ha, they sure are a piece of work dumping all their stuff and leaving it to us huh, Ichigo?" Tsukune said as he comically struggled to keep the piles and piles of boxes from falling.

"Ya I know right! Is this the reason why they want us around is so that we can carry their stuff!" Ichigo said heatedly.

"Why yes dear, you didn't expect anything else otherwise right?" Akasha said from out of nowhere.

"Gah, Akasha-san stop sneaking up on people like that!" Tsukune said protesting. "I almost let all the boxes fall..."

"So you admit it?" Ichigo said his eye twitching.

"Why of course, there's no use lying about it is there?"

"Why you..."

"Temper, temper Ichigo-kun, I was just joking!" the lady told him. "You know you'll pop a blood vessel if you keep scowling at me like that!"

"Ha it's already too late, I already popped plenty because of you!"

"Now, now that's not nice..."

"Ok so other than the fact that we're pretty much glorified pack mules; why else did you want us around for?" Tsukune asked curiously. He figured he better head this off before these two get into an argument...

"And both of you are the best pack mules I ever had...But I digress, I had a couple of reasons number one being: Moka needed protection and who better serve such purpose than two strong, strapping young men as yourselves?"

"Enough of the flattery already because it's not working!" Ichigo said to her.

"Do you expect something to happen to Moka, Akasha-san?"

"I hope nothing happens, but if this Aizen insists on trying to abduct her well...As a precaution I want the two of you to keep a look out for me alright?"

"Sure if it's for Moka..." Tsukune said.

"Of course I will, did you have to ask?" Ichigo said to her. "And I know you have another motive so out with it already!"

"Oh, that and the fact that I want you to tell me all that you know about Hollows..." Akasha said mysteriously.

"I mean what is there to know. They're just a couple of evil spirits who eat people's souls to fill the emptiness inside them and that's it. I'm sure gramps told you all about them right?" Ichigo asked her.

"And from what I heard you were one of the first non-shinigami to attend Shino Academy right?" Tsukune added.

"True, but that was a very long time ago my dears when I was young and wild and besides you expect a cute school girl like me to pay attention to something that wasn't as interesting at the time? Now I'm rather curious about such fascinating creatures!"

"_Ya that figures!" _ Ichigo said to him.

"Uh Akasha-san, how long did you know Captain-General Yamamoto anyway?" Tsukune asked.

"Hmm let's see...if you mean my days in Shino Academy it's maybe about 1000 years ago." Akasha said thinking while looking up and having a forefinger on her lower lip. "If you mean when I first met him I think it's about oh, 2000-2500 years ago maybe give or take a few centuries...Are you done asking yet, it's rather rude to ask a young lady's age you know!"

Tsukune sweat dropped and was shocked to say the least. To think that vampires live that long is beyond his comprehension. He couldn't imagine living several lifetimes, living in countless places and was pretty much a witness as history unfolds. It makes him wonder is this why Inner Moka was so hard on him? Is it because she knew that she will live on and while he dies ? Thinking about it is rather kind of depressing!

"Oh Tsukune-kun don't worry about Moka-chan so much. My daughter is stubborn, even more stubborn than her father. She has her reasons for being that way to you. I'm sure when she sorts out all the issues she'll turn around you'll see!"

"H-how did you know what I was thinking?" Tsukune asked shaken. "D-did you read my mind or something...Is that some kind of Vampire ability?"

"Vampires can't read minds silly boy! The movies nowadays are a gross misinterpretation of our kind. The only thing that Hollywood got right was the blood sucking and our semi immortality. Everything else is pure rubbish but amusing nonetheless. Oh and if you're curious as to how I knew about what you're thinking it's because your face and your body language gave you away. You're so easy to read Tsukune-kun!"

"Aha ha ha...I see!"

"Well anyway Ichigo-kun why don't you tell me all about Hollows."

"Ugh, do I have to..."

"Yes dear you have to and I insist that you do!"

"If I tell you all I know will you leave me alone?"

"But I can't leave you alone my dear but since you've been a good sport I'll leave you alone for a day." Akasha said smirking. "I understand if you want to spend all your time with Orihime-chan than rather spend it with little 'ol me!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Ichigo replied vehemently.

"Take all the time you need with her but in the end you're going to give me what I want..." Akasha said whispering. "It's only fair don't you think?"

"F-fine whatever you say Akasha-san..."

"Good boy...Oh by the way I believe that you better pay attention dear, it would seem that Orihime-chan is hot and bothered about something. What could it be I wonder?"

"I-chi-go!"

"Y-yes?"

"Why don't we leave Akasha-san with Tsukune-san and help me pick an outfit." Orihime said sweetly while grinding her teeth. "And I don't want to hear any excuses either understand?"

"Do I have to?"

"Oh I insist!"

"Ok fine, geez you guys are being too pushy!"

"What was that?"

"Nothing Inoue, nothing at all." Ichigo said sighing. "Wait a minute who's going to look after all this other stuff anyway?"

"Oh don't worry about it dear I'll take care of it." Akasha told him. Then she clapped her hands and suddenly a mob of people piled in and took all the bags and boxes that both of them were carrying. "Now run along dear, you mustn't keep a young lady waiting now..."

"So you mean to tell me that you could have called those guys and save us the trouble of carrying all this junk?" Ichigo said while his eye twitching. "You know what never mind I give up! Come on Inoue let's go and pick out that outfit you wanted..."

"Yay!"

Tsukune who stood out there astonished at the whole thing just laughed it off. However, since he's alone with Akasha and he didn't know what she's going to do, started sweating a little bit. Not that he didn't like her or anything as she is Moka-s mother and would rather get along and stay within her good graces. Akasha-san is nice enough but she's just so...eccentric. Her unpredictability and her millennia of vast knowledge unnerves him a little bit. And the fact that she's so smoking hot as her daughter does not help very much...

"Why is Ichigo-kun mad at me?" Akasha pouted. "Was it something I did?"

"Ah ha ha, you know Ichigo, Akasha-san he's a little hot headed that's all."

"That's what I like about you Tsukune-kun, you're so calm and collected..." Akasha whispered seductively.

"Ah ha ha uh thanks?"

"But it's true, if I wasn't married to Victor as much as I love that stubborn old goat; I would eat you all right up!"

"U-um t-that's nice to know!"

Then he felt a pressure aimed at him unlike he never felt before. It wasn't evil or malicious, however, it had enough killing intent behind it that would make someone ordinary shrivel up and pass out from the heavy atmosphere. Then he slowly turned around, his neck comically creaking behind him and there he saw the most frightening thing that he ever saw in his life. Five pairs of beautiful eyes glaring at him as if they were trying to bore a hole on his head. Not only were they comically glaring, he noticed that several knots dotted their poor heads. In fact, Kurumu and Yukari were so annoyed that they were gnashing and grinding their teeth at him. Mizore who was calm but visibly upset nonetheless, had her ice claws unsheathed and he felt the temperature in his vicinity drop enough so that he could feel a chill. Ruby had her well toned arms to her sides with her hands balled into fists. However, he noticed that her eyes glowed menacingly while her mouth contorted all the way to her ears and while showing a row of comical razor sharp teeth. And Moka, kami bless her soul, was trying her best to be as scary and as intimidating as Inner Moka with her arms crossed across her chest and standing rigidly next to the others. But, she ended up looking so cute as she puffed her cheeks which were tinged with pink and turned her head away from him. Tsukune sweat dropped...

"Uh h-hey guys, uh what's up?"

"Tsu-ku-ne!" Kurumu said dangerously.

"Y-yes" Tsukune said croaking.

"Why don't you come here with us and help us pick out an outfit!"

"You never bothered before so why ask now?"

"Well now we want you to help us!" Yukari chimed in. "And we insist!"

"No excuses..." Mizore said softly. "Or would you rather be punished here and now?"

"Besides, we want to spend time with you..." Ruby added. "We wouldn't want to bother Akasha-san now do we?"

"..." Moka didn't say anything and her silence speaks volumes. Her other self however, would probably speak her mind while she tried to grind his head under her heel...

As much as he thinks that they were being ridiculous about this whole thing, he thinks that it was rather cute that they were jealous of Akasha. All this attention from one of the most beautiful girls in the Academy can be very flattering and can swell one's head. However, they should know better that she is only teasing ( well he hopes so ) and that she is very happily married woman for centuries and the lady seemed to be someone who would be loyal and faithful to her husband. It's just that she just likes to play around a lot and she is not malicious or does not intend to do any harm. Still with he thinks that there is more to this undeclared war between them that runs much deeper than they let on and somehow they still get along. Women, such mysterious creatures indeed! Tsukune sighed, he wouldn't be able to weasel his way out of this one...

"Sure why not, I got nothing else better to do." Tsukune said sighing.

Moka and Kurumu then both got an arm while the other three pushed his back towards the store. The girls then looked back and glared at Akasha and the Lady sweat dropped. Helena appeared right beside her and chuckled and shook her head.

"What? Was it something that I said?" Akasha said innocently.

Meanwhile inside the store...

"They got you too huh?" Ichigo asked.

"Ya, they're actually being ridiculous about it too!" Tsukune said sighing. "It's not like I'm flirting with another woman or anything. As much as Akasha-san intimidates me, we are just talking!"

"Tell me about it, it seems that Inoue has the same jealousy bug as they do." Ichigo replied. "But I just made up with her so I really can't rock the boat too much before I find myself swimming in hot water! So we might as well swallow our pride and let the girls have their way to their heart's content..."

"Maybe you're right..."

Ichigo's eyes wandered all over the place but then he got a shock of his life as Inoue came out with knee length light blue summer dress that had a loose and voluminous skirt but was tight up top that accentuated her very impressive assets. The only thing that kept her from spilling out was the cardigan short sleeved sweater that she wore over the dress. To complete the outfit, she had a cute straw hat and wearing two inch heels. She modeled for him a for a minute, strutting around like a super model before she asked him...

"So babe what do you think?"

"Uh..."

"Honey, "uh" does not qualify for an answer, you know!"

'I'm speechless Inoue, you took my breathe away. Oh and you look beautiful by the way!"

"Thank you babe, so I take it that you like?"

Ichigo affirmed by nodding...

"Good, I would like to show you the ones that I picked out and maybe you can help me decide which one I should get, ok?"

"Ya sure, whatever you say Inoue."

"Alright, I'll be right back then."

And so it went, Orihime modeled dress after dress for him. It would seem it's the same for his fellow as well as Ichigo looked at Tsukune and the strawberry felt sorry for him as he looked like he was going to pass out from information overload. Currently Kurumu is modeling what seemed to be daisy duke's as the shorts' legs almost rests to her crotch showing her creamy toned legs. For her top she had a black spaghetti strap shirt that's about a size too small for her as her assets threaten to burst forth and 5 seconds away from a wardrobe malfunction! Yukari who ironically looked like a school girl in her sleeveless shirt and voluminous pleated skirt that rests about halfway her thighs, will have nothing of it and brandished her wand and simply whacked the succubus with it. Needless to say, Kurumu comically creaked, wobbled for a second, and slowly fell to the side like a felled tree. Mizore and Ruby for some reason had a stretcher and took the poor unconscious succubus away and dumped her to the side blubbering gibberish all the while...

Then Tsukune's eyes widen and sharply taking a breath as Moka finally entered and she is modeling for him a white and surprisingly tight dress that accentuated every curve on her body imaginable. The dress was strapless leaving her delicious shoulders and back bare. Because she was feeling a bit self conscious, she had a shawl wrapped lovingly around her back while the ends rested along her arms. At first she walked a little awkwardly in her heels but as she saw Tsukune's uninterrupted gaze upon her, she begins to look down shyly while a tinge of pink colored her cheeks. To him she looked like a goddess and her shining brilliance almost blinded him...

"_You're so bright Moka-san!" _Tsukune thought as he tried to block the seemingly bright light that comes from her..

"S-so T-tsukune what do you think?" Moka asked him shyly.

"Wow, just wow!" Tsukune said impressed. "You're so...wow!"

"I take it that you approve?"

"Wowwie wow, wow!"

"Tsukune, stop talking nonsense and tell me!" she said stamping her foot and pouting.

"Don't worry Moka, Tsukune just had information overload!" Ichigo said. "He should be alright in a few minutes!"

"Really do you think so?"

"Ya give him some time to process and he should be coherent soon enough."

"Oh babe how do you like this outfit?" Orihime called.

Ichigo turned around, looked at her and he almost didn't stop the nose bleed from spraying all over the place. For the "outfit" that Inoue happen to model for him this time around was not an outfit at all but a red two piece string bikini. She wore a matching red sarong with flower print designs and the whole thing rests halfway along her thighs. Her top consisted of an open white button down shirt and nothing else. The bikini top comfortably accentuated her assets and the strawberry is getting a whole eyeful as she teasingly leaned over deliberately. Blood threatened to spill as he beheld Inoue's beautiful and toned body...

"W-what the hell is that?" Ichigo asked dumbfounded.

"Babe you're so funny. Of course it's a swimsuit silly!"

"I-I see that, isn't it a little too drafty or something?"

"You don't like it?"

"Well obviously I like it! Anybody can see that you're the hottest thing in here at the moment." Ichigo said. Then consciously he looked at the others and said. "Present company excepted of course!"

Then he looked at the others and apparently they have the same idea as all of them had swim suits on as well. Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore had string bikinis of varying colors, while Yukari had a one piece on and Ruby...Well she had what looked like one long length of cloth that covered enough of her bottom and barely covering her top and nothing else. The young witch was blushing madly and had both of her hands on her cheeks as the action squeezed her ample assets. The stimulation was too much for poor Tsukune and he comically sprayed blood all over the place and fell unconscious. Kurumu sneaked behind and pulled a sack half way to her waist, while Mizore tied her up and with Yukari's help half carried half dragged the poor witch to the corner and Yukari summoned a pan that knocked her silly. Ichigo and Orihime sweat dropped...

After an hour more of clothes modeling, the girls decided what to get based on the boys' reactions and were for the most part, satisfied with their hard work. Ichigo and Tsukune who looked drained from the mental exhaustion and the physical stimulation dragged their feet slowly and shambling like zombies...

"Tsukune remind me never to go shopping with girls ever again!" Ichigo said haggardly.

"You and me both!"

"Aww common babe, it wasn't too bad!" Orihime said. Then she added teasingly. "Well at least the girls and I gave you boys a show. Am I right ladies?"

"Yup you know you like it!" Yukari said jokingly.

"Oh please, who in their right mind would like to see you and your flat chest anyway!" Kurumu said smugly. "I know for a fact that Tsukune was looking at me the whole time!"

"Why you..."

While the two argued and pulling each other's cheeks and stretching it to comical proportions. The group finally met up with the adults, Kahlua, and Kokoa. Orihime possessively had her arms around the crook of Ichigo's elbow, the couple laughing at the other two. Right now she can truly say that for the first time in her life that she is happy at this moment...

"W-what the hell!" someone familiar said.

Both of them froze and sure enough when the couple looked back agonizingly, slowly excruciatingly, behind them, saw someone that they didn't expect at all. Tatsuki Arisawa was shocked beyond belief. She sees what looks like her best friend and her childhood friend together, holding hands, and they are with people she never saw before. Normally she would have jumped for joy and celebrated with Orihime for finally snagging the crush of her dreams. In fact she is happy for them. However, they disappeared again for almost two months this time. Since none of them ever contacted her to tell her that they were alright and then find out months later that they are back (without contacting her again) and they find out that they are now a couple! A large knot flared on the martial artist's forehead and she will not tolerate this any longer!

"Hi Tatsuki, how are you doing?" Orihime said cheerfully.

"Oh hey Arisawa, what's going on?"

"Don't "oh hey Tatsuki" me! You disappear again for months at a time making me worry and here you are gallivanting about in the mall!"

"Uh, you see..." Orihime said lamely.

"Ah what the hell, hey Tsukune, don't worry about us and we'll find you!" Ichigo told him. Then to Orihime. "Run!"

"Ok that's sounds like fun!"

The couple made a run for it...

"Hey comeback here!"

The rest of the group looked at them and sweat dropped...

"Uh who was that?" Moka asked puzzled.

"Beats me, I think Ichigo never mentioned her to us because I sure don't recognize her." Tsukune answered her.

"Mother shall I intercept and restrain the bothersome human that's obviously harassing Ichigo-kun?" Kahlua asked Helena.

"No, I think those two know her anyway." she replied. "They should be alright...I think!"

**Yokai Academy 5 days into the future**

Kurumu Kurono, 15 years old, and the second most beautiful girl in school after Moka (to her endless annoyance) is in a crisis of sorts. Right in front of her is her "destined one" (at least she hoped he is) Tsukune Aono's strong, scarred, and bandaged back is making her blush from his sudden infusion of manliness. It hurts her to see him this way, having coming back from Kami knows where with severe injuries that made her cry in tears when she and the other girls saw him being half carried half dragged with the help of Moka and and equally injured Akasha. However, what's more frightening is the massively severe and almost life threatening injuries that Ichigo has sustained. Orihime of course was besides herself,the poor girl cried so much that there were no more tears left when they all abruptly left them in order to save Moka. Still, it breaks her heart that Tsukune injure ridden as he was courageously and willingly went after the perpetrator with speed, vigor, and anger that she has never seen in him before. It makes her wonder, what happened to him, Ichigo, and Akasha-san that would leave them nearly half dead...

However, it makes her jealous of her friend/rival that he would go all this way for her. She wonders what would happen if she was kidnapped? Would Tsukune put the same effort that he is doing right now? Would it really matter? Of course she knew the answer because Tsukune has gone through hell and back just to make himself stronger...for them. He asked Ichigo to turn him to a Shinigami because he knew that his vampire powers were unstable. He went through Moka's training from hell to get stronger and get acquainted with his new Shinigami powers. After nearly being defeated at the hands of brutally strong opponents in the Arrancar that tried to kidnap Moka; he endured the torturous training to achieve Bankai. Yes, Tsukune Aono went on very arduous journey of strength and self discovery so that he can fulfill his promise to protect them all. Now that she thinks about it, it's rather kind of romantic in a way. She just wishes he did all for her though that's all!

"So tell me Hakuto, where are you hiding Moka?" Tsukune said so softly

Kurumu had to strain to hear what was being said and he might not show it but there was a subtle steely quality to his voice that she has never heard of before. And perhaps because the lighting was somewhat poor in the room, she could have sworn that his eyes turned crimson for a moment that gave her chills running up her spine. Has Moka's kidnapping really made him that angry? Or is he angry with himself that he had let it happen? But what ever the case, she is worried for him. Now that she thinks about it Tsukune tends to go hard on himself whenever one of the girls gets hurt. It's one of his more irritating quarks because she thinks he shouldn't blame himself for things that already happen and like Ichigo, tends to shoulder the entire world's worth of problems. In her honest opinion though, Kurumu thinks it is also one of his more stronger traits because he cares for all of them all the same.

Knowing that Tsukune might lose his cool, she boldly and with her cheeks blushing all the while went up to him and gave his shoulders a squeeze for comfort. With a smug look on her face she takes a gander of her friends/rivals and was satisfied with the way the other girls were glaring at her with jealousy. Having scored one for the Kurumu team, she then gazed at Tsukune to see if he was alright and was surprised that he was looking at her with sense of gratitude and mouthed a "thank you" to her. Pleased that she could help support him in anyway she can, the succubus then looked at the groveling academy president and glared at him.

"Ah I see Kiria is up to his antics again." Hakuto replied. "As you can see he is not here and no I don't know where he would be hiding her!"

"So you won't tell us where she's located then?" Kurumu said dangerously as she cracked her knuckles and unsheathing her razor sharp foot long claws.

"I don't have to tell you anything!"

"I guess there's no helping it then." Tsukune said. "We're going to have to ask the chairman for help."

"Are you sure Tsukune?" Rukia asked. "We Shinigami have ways to make him talk. By the time I'm done with him; he will squeal all dirty secrets he has hiding in his closet!"

"No, but thank you though Rukia-san." Tsukune said looking at her. "I think the Chairman would be more than capable enough to make him see reason."

"If you say so but if you change your mind the offer still stands you know."

"Heh, I'll keep that in mind."

Rukia then signaled and Chad grabbed the hapless school president on the scruff his shirt easily enough and carried him with his right arm without breaking a sweat. The others followed the quiet giant and exited the room. The only ones left were Tsukune and the girls. The Shinigami at first tried to walk normally as possible but after five steps he went down to his knees as if he was in pain. The girls with deep concern in their eyes went to him to help but using his zanpakuto as a crutch he stood back up and with an uncharacteristic display of anger, his left fist connected with the wall and took an entire section when all the dust settled. Truly, they wondered when did Tsukune have so much power that he could annihilate entire walls with a single punch? However, surprised at what he did and the way the girls were gaping at him in awe; Tsukune looked at them, laughed and apologized for his behavior...

"I'm sorry guys, I don't know what came over me."

"Don't worry about it, you were angry and you needed an outlet for your frustrations." Ruby said to him.

"Ya it's a good stress reliever so it's no big deal." Yukari added.

"We understand completely what you're going through because we're worried for Moka-chan as much as you are." Mizore said.

"All that we ask is that you don't hold it in inside of you and..." Kurumu said softly. "And let all of us share the burden that you carry."

"Thanks guys I really appreciate it." Tsukune said sincerely.

Meanwhile...

Moka was having a nightmare...in it she saw Tsukune, her mother, and Ichigo fighting a Yokai so powerful that it was overpowering even three of the strongest people that she has ever known. They were all drenched in their own blood, tired, and almost half dead from the wounds they have acquired from the fierce battle. Yet, all three of them despite their disadvantage, persevered and continued to fight. She knew Ura-chan wanted to fight as well however, Tsukune did not remove the Rosario and she could feel her other self's frustration and ever growing blood lust in the back of her mind. Suddenly the strange Yokai, knocked both Tsukune and her mother out of the way and it fired a black Cero towards Orihime-chan. Naturally, Ichigo stood in front to protect her and that's when the pink haired vampire woke up screaming her lungs out. She looked around wild eyed and tears streamed down her cheeks. Her breathing was ragged and it took a little while for her to calm down and collect and tell herself that "it" was not here...

At first she felt a little disoriented and looked around her surroundings. She noticed that she was lying on the soft ground and that there were a sparse number of dead trees all around her. Right in front was a tree overlooking a cliff with the crimson sea serving a dreary background. When she felt that no one was around she fled towards the thick forrest even though she didn't know exactly where she was at the moment. However, her plans were dashed when someone cut her means of escape. The strange man pushed her a little too roughly and she fell to the ground...

"Now, now, Moka-san, it is rather rude for you to leave someone's hospitality!"

Moka looked at this silver haired man with the inverted left eye and wondered who he was and why was he trying to prevent her to escape. Then it dawned on her that he was the same individual who kidnapped her as soon as she and the others emerged from the gate. Her mother tried to pursue but the man was crafty and somehow he gave her the slip. The others were too heavily injured to give chase and didn't bother to try. Tsukune valiantly gave chase as well but his wounds started open and to her horror a spray of blood gushed out of him and he fell to the ground. Her friends arrived too late but was naturally confused at as to what happened and bandaged him up. At some point she lost consciousness and came to in front of this cliff...

"Y-you are..."

"So you are finally awake I see." the man said. "Even though it's for the plan; I would like to apologize to you for my rather rude behavior."

"K-kiria!"

Again, Moka tried to get away but somehow he caught her right arm and threw her again to the ground. She held her hand and took a glance at her kidnapper.

" Without Tsukune removing your Rosario you can't turn into a vampire. And with Ichigo Kurosaki out of the way, there is no escape."

"W-what, what do you mean? What have you done to Kurosaki-san?"

"It was rather unfortunate that he was not eliminated as the plan suggested but I guess but being out of commission is the next best thing!"

"W-what do you want? Why do you do this?" Moka asked.

"As you know Yokai Academy is protected by the Great Barrier created by the three Dark Lords. The barrier's purpose is simple, it prevents humans from entering the academy and it separates the Academy from the human world. Our purpose is to break it down and bring chaos to the world!"

Moka realized to her horror what would happen if the barrier that separates the two worlds ever go down, it would mean war. However, the massive casualties that surely will happen would mean large influx of souls which will then attract an army of Hollows. Such an imbalance would then attract the attention of Soul Society who would surely send an entire division to suppress this in the most efficient and most likely brutal manner.

"_No...Tsukune!"_

Meanwhile...

The gang with Hakuto in tow went to go see the Board Chairman. When they arrived and entered the double doors, the Chairman was on top of the stairs waiting for them. Chad then unceremoniously tossed him to the floor marked with some archaic symbols and silently went back to the others.

"Just as I thought, it was you Hakuto-san."

The Chairman then took out what looked like a Rosario and began to chant in some ancient language only he knows. The floor then began to glow and a barrier shimmered and inclosed Hakuto within.

"So you knew all along it was me do you? I see now that's why you disappeared all of a sudden, you were preparing for this day!"

Hakuto then pulled his right hand back and tried to punch through the barrier but to no avail. The walls warped for a second before it stopped and retained it's former integrity.

"Dammit!" Hakuto cursed. "So all of this was a trap isn't it? You had Tsukune join the committee so he could keep an eye for me. Well even though he was gone most of the time anyway!"

Everyone sweat dropped at the last statement and looked at Tsukune...

"Ah ha ha ha..." Tsukune laughed while scratching his cheek.

"So I hit the bull's eye didn't I? It all went according to all your calculations didn't it?"

"You were a good student Hakuto and I had high expectations of you..." The Chairman said. "Take him to the dungeon and escort Tsukune and the others to my office."

"Ha ha hah hah hah hah hah hah!"

Then with a simple wave of a hand, the barrier shattered and the shockwave knocked everyone off their feet except for Tsukune and not surprisingly Chad who stood their ground.

"But that's where you're wrong, you all were playing with my tune all along!"

Too fast for anyone to stop, Hakuto disappeared and before anyone could react, Hakuto's arm transformed into what seemed to be bony looking protrusions and impaled the Chairman and killed all of his bodyguards. The hooded man, couldn't believe one of his barriers could have easily been destroyed by the likes of a student. He then tried to reach to his pocket and tried to look for his Rosario...

"Looking for this?" Hakuto said smugly.

The chairman looked and his eyes widened. There in Hakuto's hand was his Rosario and when he looked at the one that he had in his hand, it was nothing more than a piece of wood in a shape of a cross and a string attached to a hole in the end.

"H-how can this be?" The Chairman croaked.

"Man that Aizen is one slippery fellow. He disguised himself as one of your subordinates and showed you his Shikai. You might not remember but you were under his Kyoka Suigetsu's spell and I had your Rosario all along!"

Then reality seemed to crack and the illusion's spell was broken. The chairman eyes widened again and saw that somehow Hakuto has caught everyone in a barrier. He could see them struggle to get out as they pounded the walls of their prison in vain. But it would seem all is not lost as Tsukune who managed to get away stood up slowly with the help of his zanpakuto as a crutch.

"What are you..."

"Still don't get it? I will tell you. I let you capture me so that I could flush the Chairman out of hiding. I then ordered Kiria to capture Moka Akashiya but Ichigo Kurosaki was in the way. His job of protecting her and his enormous strength proved to be a challenge but when I got wind of their little excursions to land of darkness. I had Kiria hire assassins to take him out but they all failed. However when I got the news that he was severely injured from that battle; I set my plan in motion. With Moka kidnapped thereby pressuring you Tsukune to ask for help from your friends and then the Chairman. In the end, I was right, you are nothing more than a weakling who can't do anything! With Kurosaki out of the equation and that Captain from Soul Society out of the way, no one will be able to stop me!"

"..."

"So you can blame yourself from being weak. Blame yourself for you are the reason that this is happening!" Hakuto said. "Now if you excuse me it's about time I destroyed this Academy!"

Something in Tsukune snapped and with a burst of shunpo, he grabbed Hakuto from behind and a deafening shockwave exploded when the Shinigami's fist hit the president's face. Hakuto skidded and gouged huge trench on the floor. He then bounced up, hit, went through, and shattered several columns and then come to a stop but not before destroying a wall. Again, Tsukune's growing power left the girls in awe and the rest of the Bleach gang quite impressed. However, Hakuto emerged from the rubble rubbing his sore cheek and rotating his right wrist. As impressive as that punch was, the traitorous president emerged without a scratch except for a few gashes on his uniform.

"You are being such a sore loser aren't you?"

"I never wanted to hurt anyone..." Tsukune began. "But if I have to use violence to stop you, then so be it. Then I will defeat you!"

"You defeat me, don't make me laugh!"

**Karakura Town Mall-present day**

Tatsuki comically chased Ichigo and Orihime all over the mall. Ichigo actually dreaded the day when they had to tell the martial artist that well...they're a couple. Of course, he will not know her reaction if they're running away from her that's for sure. As usual, Orihime seemed to be taking all this very well and perhaps enjoying this too much! However, they both made a wrong turn and went to a dead end.

"I-I g-got you now!" Tatsuki said as she had both her hands on her knees and gasped for air.

"Wow, I haven't had that much fun being chased before!" Orihime exclaimed. "Let's do it again!"

"Inoue, not now!"

"Babe you're such a party pooper." the strawberry blond said sticking out her tongue at him.

"All right are you guys going to confess what's going on or what?"

"Babe you tell her..."

"Why me, she's your best friend!"

"Well she's your best friend too!

The two of them went back and forth and before Tatsuki knows it, a large tick mark marred her forehead. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that those two are going out. All she asks though is that they tell her that it's finally official that's it, end of story. It's actually rather pathetic that they're pussy footing too much and it's really getting on her nerves!

"Alright shut up already!"

The two stopped and sweated a little bit...

"So or you two going out or not?"

"Umm y-you s-see..." Orihime stammered

"Well actually..."

"Yes or no people!" Tatsuki growled.

"Yes!" Both of them answered.

"See wasn't that easy!"

"You, come here!" the martial artist pointed at Ichigo.

Well it was the moment of truth, Arisawa will either bless them both or she's probably going to slug him. She's just weird that way. He wasn't surprised though when she took a handful of his shirt and slammed him on the wall. Ichigo's looked her in the eyes, his scowl unwavering as she glared at him. Orihime was about to protest but he looked and signaled to her to stay put. Tatsuki knew that glaring at the strawberry will not do much as he isn't intimidated so all of her posturing was rather useless. However, she needed to point out something and he by Kami he will listen...

"I have one thing to say and that is..." Tatsuki said. "If you ever hurt her or make her cry. I swear that I'm going to make your life a living hell and I'll rip your balls off and make you eat it, understand!"

"Crystal..."

"Good now I approve of this relationship!" Tatsuki said grinning giving them a victory sign. "Come here you crazy kids and gimme a hug will ya!"

Tatsuki got in between the two and swung her arms around their necks and gave them an affectionate hug...

"So don't keep me in suspense, tell me all about it!"

"I'm sorry for the interruption Ichigo-kun but it's time to go now..."

"Oh it's Akasha-san, hiiii!"

"Hello dear. Did you have fun playing tag in the mall?" The lady asked.

"Yup you should have played along too!"

"Huh, who's that Auntie over there, Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked.

"Never mind her, I'm sorry Arisawa I don't have time to explain but it's time for us to go."

"Bye Tatsuki, I'll cya later ok?"

A stretch limo stopped and parked in front of the mall. The driver got out and opened the door to let all three in and closed the door. Then he quickly got in the driver's seat and pulled out and drove away. Tatsuki was too shocked to get a word in that those two would just go with a strange lady in a stretch limo without explaining things. But when did Ichigo started explaining himself anyway. As much as she wants to get annoyed she really couldn't so she's just going to have to wait when they come back to give them a piece of her mind. At least those two are finally going out so she really can't say that the day was a waste of time. Tatsuki then turned around, whistled a tune, and went towards home.

Meanwhile late that night...

The discussions for the Vampire alliance with the Soul Society continued during dinner time. In the beginning matters were being discussed in a calm and civil manner. However, things didn't go as smoothly as anticipated. Akasha and Victor again had a major disagreement as to how best deal with the threat and the gang's heads comically turned left and right as if watching a tennis match as husband and wife traded insults and screamed at each other across the table. As much as Yamamoto wants to intervene, it was too late for him to do anything about it as soon as the screeching and yelling started, so he just shrugged and quietly ate dinner. He figures, Victor will need a lot more evidence that is already at hand before he can be thoroughly convinced to aid his cause. No matter, Yamamoto is a very patient man. Victory will see it his way whether he likes it or not. Something has got to be done about the screeching and the hollering though. How can anybody eat in peace in this racket?

"So you're telling me that you're going to let these monsters take our daughter, that's absurd!" Akasha said heatedly. Then the gangs head turned to Victor's side of the table.

"She is a Vampire Akasha, she doesn't need constant supervision!" Victor said just as heatedly. The gang then turned to Akasha's side of the table.

"YES darling, she is a Vampire. However, shouldn't we consider her safety. Since after all Moka IS your daughter after all."

"I've considered it and I think it would be just a waste of time. We have contingencies to alleviate this threat. No insult to you or Soul Society grandfather. I think this is a Vampire matter and this Aizen shall be dealt in the Vampire manner!"

"Idiot, you can't just chalk this up and conveniently sweep it under the rug and call it "Vampire" business! Akasha said.

"I will not be insulted in my own house!"

"Ya well maybe he deserves it. But I'm not going to mention any names or anything I wouldn't want to be accused of being un-lady like!" Akasha said sarcastically.

"If the shoe fits we wouldn't need to be insulting people behind their backs!"

"UUUHHHHH, VICTOR YOU'RE SUCH A DOO DOO HEAD!" Akasha screamed. "I HATE YOU!"

Akasha had enough of the argument and stood up and left the dining room but not before she slammed both her hands hard enough to turn a quarter of the long table to splinters. The gang, took the old man's example and lifted their plates up high so their dinner won't fly and go to waste. As soon as the Lady turned her back, walk away, and pushed the double doors hard enough that the 10 foot solid oak construction literally flew off their hinges and crashed 25 feet away. Construction crews bowed as the temperamental Lady pass and quickly and efficiently repaired the double doors and the staff brought a new table and replaced the damaged one with the new. The gang sweat dropped because apparently something like this happens in this household everyday. Victor also left the room but not before he apologized to his guests and ordered the servants to provide whatever they wanted...

"Wow, that was like so scary!" Yukari whispered.

"Ya, I didn't know Akasha-san was so emotional like that, you know?" Kurumu said in a low voice as well.

"So Moka is it always like this?" Ichigo asked. "You know all that screaming?"

"Shush, babe that's quite rude to our host asking like that." Orihime chided. "You could have asked with more subtlety like "Is it always a war zone around here when your parents argue?"

"Wait how is that any more politically correct from what I'm asking?" Ichigo asked.

Moka decided to answer quickly before a second argument of the night escalates...

"Unfortunately, yes! Mommy and Daddy's exchanges...can be quite passionate sometimes..."

"You telling me, I thought my eardrums would pop from all the yelling!" Mizore said blandly.

"It's too bad that nothing was accomplished." Ruby added.

"It's been like this with those two for 800 years that it's not surprising really." Yamamoto said. "But I know them long enough that eventually they will make up and get along...after a period of cooling off that is. Anyway, we'll try again tomorrow."

"Ya I guess that's for the best" Tsukune said.

"I suggest that you children finish your dinner and then retire to your rooms. It is quite dangerous roaming the halls at night."

"Yes, sir." Everyone chorused.

"Good...I bid you children a good night then." Yamamoto told them. Then he slowly shuffled his way to the exit and disappeared among the shadows.

Akasha was quite furious to say the least. No matter what she did there was way too much pent up frustration in her to relax. She actually went to "The Room" to release all her stress and leveled entire 50 foot columns to dust. However, she was still feeling too tense and The Lady decided to walk along corridors of the castle to so that she can relax and think clearly. After roaming the castle and made a complete circuit...twice, she still felt stressed out. By the way things are progressing, she's going to need a one good fight to calm down. Yes, a nice relaxing fight would do. She wanted to get a sparring match with Ichigo or Tsukune perhaps but trying to unload her frustrations on those two would be unfair on her part. Then she got to thinking maybe there's a better way to spent her pent up rage and fulfill her agenda at the same time. It's always efficient to kill two birds with one stone. Satisfied with her plans for the night, she needed a guide to get things rolling along and she happen to have to perfect candidates in mind...

Meanwhile...

"Good night babe, you sleep tight ok?" Orihime said as she held Ichigo in her arms.

"Of course Inoue...I always enjoy the parts when I dream of you!" Ichigo said. His ears turning red.

"Aww that's so sweet of you, now shut up and kiss me good night!"

"Oh my, so demanding aren't we?" Ichigo said chuckling.

"Ichigo, stop screwing around and kiss me already dammit!"

"As my hime commands!"

"Yes she most definitely commands it!"

Orihime stood on her tippy toes and kissed Ichigo goodnight. The kiss long and pronounced but sweet and gentle. After 5 minutes, their lips reluctantly parted and said their good night. However, for some reason they were hesitant to let each other go. As much as Ichigo wants to be with her, he did want to go to bed as it was a long day. So he gently disengaged her arms around him and kissed her forehead and shooed her to her room. However, Orihime wasn't ready yet and whenever she let go of him, she would change her mind and give him a hug and plant kisses on his lips. This went on for quite a while before Ichigo firmly but gently told her...

"Goodnight Orihime...I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Aww babe, do I have to!" she said pouting.

"Yes Inoue, you have to!"

"Sigh, fine..." Orihime said sighing. "I'll see tomorrow then ok, bye babe."

The strawberry blond kissed him a final time and went in her room blowing him kisses all the while. Ichigo played along and acted as if he caught all them. Orihime giggled and mouthed good night and closed the door. The substitute Shinigami shook his head and began to walk across the hallway to his room...

"Aww that was so sweet!"

"GGAAAHHH!" Ichigo comically screaming like a little girl.

"Be quiet Ichigo-kun, do you want to wake up the dead?"

"Dammit you scared the hell out of me!" Ichigo said heatedly. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to scare you!"

"Never mind, so what's up?"

"Oh nothing..."

"Oh nothing my ass! You might as well spit it out because you're going to say something anyway!"

"That's what I like about you Ichigo-kun you're so to the point!"

"You know that I had an argument with my husband and I needed something to get rid of the my stress." Akasha explained. But before Ichigo's widened thinking he's going to be the test dummy, she cut him off before he could protest further. "Let me finish, when I said I needed something to relieve my tension I didn't mean you specifically. The only way I'm going to do that is to engage in a fight. What better way of facilitating my speedy recovery by having you guide me Hollow hunting? Good idea huh?"

"You might as well give up Ichigo, she's really being pushy about this"

"Aww that's not fair Tsukune-kun I'm not being pushy!" Akasha said turning to him and pouting.

"Tsukune, she got you doing this harebrained scheme too?"

"Sigh, ya can't really refuse her once she pours the "please-help-little-ol'-me look. I'm telling you man that was absolutely evil!"

"Well it's not like I'm forcing you boys or anything!" Akasha said petulantly. "I'm only asking the best qualified Shinigami expertise in the matter. Of course I could go by myself but I'd rather have big strong men protect little ol' me!"

"_That's a bunch of B.S.!" _ Ichigo he told her. "Fine I get it if it will make you stop pestering me. I'll be your guide..."

"Sigh, I guess I can't refuse Moka's mother's request..." Tsukune said.

"Oh goody, I know you'll would see it my way!"

Ichigo looked at Tsukune and both of them wonders if they both got suckered into this nut job. However, the two Shinigami knew that The Lady will have her way despite their protests so it would be better to oblige her and just go with the flow. The two sweat dropped as they saw a noble Vampire comically jumps up and down like a little school girl. This was going to be a very long night indeed...

Two hours later...

Akasha has dispatched her 5th Hollow that night. She thought that the fights would relieve her stress but she ended up rather...disappointed.

"Oh my, I didn't expect them to be...so weak!"

"What did you expect you're fighting low level Hollows you know!" Ichigo told her.

"So you're saying that there are stronger Hollows around?"

"From what I can understand Akasha-san the answer to that is yes." Tsukune answered.

"Hmm, how interesting...explain please!" Akasha said with interest.

Ichigo explained as best as he could the Hollow hierarchy and how they were divided into 3 categories: Gillian, Adjuchas, and Vasto Lordes. He then went into further detail what each of the classes' characteristics. He also discussed Hueco Mundo and that this place is the home of the Hollows. Akasha was so rapt with interest that her intense concentration and her unsteady gaze upon the strawberry made him rather uncomfortable and embarrassed from all the scrutiny.

"Hmm, how very fascinating...So you're telling that I have been killing all the small fry and all the stronger Hollows are in this Hueco Mundo?"

"Yup you got that right." Ichigo said.

"Well now that's rather disappointing and dull don't you think?" Akasha asked.

"What do you mean Akasha-san, the Hollows that you disposed of are some of the strongest I have ever seen. Even I have to release my zanpakuto just so I'm in equal footing with them." Tsukune answered her.

"Well I guess we have no choice then..."

"W-what do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked.

"That means we're just going to have to go to Urahara-san's shop so he can provide us with the means to hunt Hollows in...Hueco Mundo!"

To be continued...

A/N Sorry for the long delay...You noticed that I have been writing massive chapters and bigger chapters it shall be for the foreseeable future...so I can get the plot to move along and it's not as if you'll are complaining or anything...lol...Anyway, the two separate threads are moving along nicely and they should come together and combine into one coherent time line so be patient with me...I'm getting there...Anyway, if you guys find any spelling errors please let me know so I can fix it...I'm still relying on the comedy I know and I assure you action junkies that the massive fireworks will begin soon...lol...So what do you guys think...R&R as usual...Anyway Happy Xmas and a Merry New Years people...have a wonderful holiday and I'll cya kiddies in the next chapter


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

**Shuzen Castle-present day**

"W-what do you mean we're hunting Hollows..." Tsukune stammered

"Just like what I said...We're hunting Hollows in Hueco Mundo." Akasha said innocently. "I mean you do want me to feel better right Tsukune-kun?"

"Ok, so how are we going to get to Hueco Mundo in the first place?" Ichigo asked. There was no point in protesting as he knew that Akasha was going to get her way, no questions asked.

"That's why we go to the human world and go see Urahara."

"And how did you know Urahara?" Ichigo said frowning. He's probably going to regret asking though.

"Why I met him about 300 years ago I think." Akasha said thinking. "If I remember correctly he was still at Shino Academy at the time..."

"_Well that figures..." _Ichigo thought. _"Is there anybody in Soul Society she doesn't know in one capacity or another?"_

"Ok just so you know, I never went to Hueco Mundo before and I'm probably wasting my breath but you know that world is unexplored and the fact that it is doubly dangerous probably will not phase you will it?"

"Nope, so what are we waiting for and hunt us some Hollows!" Akasha said enthusiastically.

"I'd figure you'd say that..." Ichigo said scratching his head. "Well might as well get it over with..."

"Ichigo are you sure?" Tsukune asked nervously.

"What choice do we have...you know she's going to nag you to death about it if you don't go along with it."

"Hey I don't like that word "nag." Let's replace that with "convince" instead shall we?"

"Well whatever, regardless whether you like it or not she's going to have her way so there's no point in protesting. I tried but see where that got me..."

"Ya that's true enough..."

"Good boys, I knew you'll see it my way!" Akasha said sweetly. "Now chop chop and let's go while the evening is still young!"

"We are like so doomed!" Tsukune said deadpanned.

Having sneaked out of the castle in a limo at the dead of night, our three enterprising hunters sat inside left to their thoughts. Tsukune noticed that Akasha seemed very excited at the prospect of hunting Hollows in their native world. Ichigo on the other hand had his eyes closed with his semi-permanent scowl on his face. He seemed a little troubled but he deduced that the strawberry fell asleep by the way his head started bobbing up and down. Who could blame him, the girls ran them ragged today so he deserved a little bit of rest.

Then Tsukune's eyes darted over Akasha who was wearing a short skirt black dress (it's seems that it's her favorite color) that rode up as she crossed her creamy well toned legs. Akasha who saw him looking decided to tease him and slowly but surely she recrossed her legs in a slow but sensual manner. Tsukune who should have known better, was mesmerized by the tantalizing sight. Encouraged by a very agreeable audience Akasha escalated her teasing a little further and she sensually touched her legs and pulled her skirt slowly as high as possible without exposing her underwear. The Lady then pretended to stretch and then grabbed her top and pulled it up and down as if she was fanning herself with her clothes. Needless to say, Tsukune saw flashes of bra (which was black go figure) and that's when the poor boy barely had time to staunch the bleeding when his nose erupted. Akasha giggled at his expense and leaned over so that he could get a good look of her very delicious and ample cleavage and asked...

"What's got you so hot and bothered Tsu-ku-ne-kun!" she said in sing song.

"Ah ha ha oh nothing Akasha-san nothing at all!" Tsukune said while he tried desperately to stop the bleeding.

"If you need anything at all, you know you can...count on me to relieve your tension right?" The lady said sensually.

"Uh that won't be necessary but thank you for the offer all the same!"

Akasha giggled some more and looked out the window seemingly behaving. Before she could give him a massive heart attack, Tsukune decided to convene with Yamazakura. He needed to talk to her anyway and it would keep him out of trouble. He then unsheathed his zanpakuto and put it on his lap. He then closed his eyes and meditated until he entered his inner world...

**Tsukune's Inner World...**

_As Tsukune came to, he found himself sitting in a field of grass overlooking a hill. The sun was high in the sky and he could feel a cool breeze coming from the West. Wondering where his zanpakuto spirit was at the moment, he got up, sheathed his sword and waited for a few seconds. Tsukune knew that Yamazakura sensed him coming into her domain and she is probably cooking up a scheme to surprise him this very moment. Just as he predicted, he heard a noise to his left but he saw nothing. Then he looked down on the ground and for some reason a shadow was coming his way and when he looked up, his eyes widened as he got an eyeful of panty falling towards him..._

"_Yay, dearest has come to visit me!"_

"_What the hell!" _

_ Tsukune tried to catch her which he successfully did but he didn't anticipate her momentum and ended up falling on the ground with Yamazakura sitting on his face..._

"_Dearest, where did you go?" Yamazakura asked innocently as she looked from left to right._

"_Mmmm mmm mmmm!" _

"_Tsukune...you little pervert!" she said giggling._

_ Whether or not she did it deliberately, the zanpakuto spirit started to shake herself around. Tsukune comically flailed his arms and legs up and down. He then grabbed her leg and butt and lifted her up and aside and he gasped for air. _

"_Owwiiee dearest don't be so rough!" Yamazakura said pouting. "I'm a delicate flower you know!"_

'_Ya right!' __Tsukune thought. Then he turned around to look at her and his eyes widened and blood dripped down his nose..._

_ His zanpakuto spirit was sitting not far away from him wearing a pink summer kimono with red flowery print on it. Her waist long silver her was swept and twisted into a knot while a few strands of hair flared from the back. Her elegant hairstyle is kept in place by what looks like a single chopstick. But what surprised him though is the fact that she was showing way too much leg and shoulder because her kimono got undone on the top. She turned around and gave him an eyeful full of cleavage and with too much stimulation he sprayed blood as the poor Shinigami fell back to the grassy hill._

"_Oh dearest what are you doing down there?" the zanpakuto spirit asked._

"_Oh nothing, just trying not to bleed to death that's all..." he said grumbling._

"_Dearest you're so silly, come on and get up!"_

"_Thanks..."_

"_So what do I owe my favorite Shinigami this visit?"__Yamazakura said as she took a hold of his arm and he felt bosom nestled in between his arm. Tsukune tried his best to ignore it..._

"_I needed to talk to you about something important remember?" Tsukune reminded her._

"_Hmmm, I don't know what you're talking about..."_

_Tsukune sweat dropped, he didn't know she had such a short attention span..._

"_Let see, there's another you running around in here remember?"__Tsukune reminded her. "She...err well you told me to ally myself with my Inner Hollow...does that jog any memories yet?"_

_ They were walking then they both suddenly stopped. He looked at her and saw that her eyes widen in recognition. Then being reminded of something that should best be forgotten made the zanpakuto spirit scowl and a tick mark appearing on her forehead. She then brandished a toy rubber mallet and started comically hitting him repeatedly on the head..._

"_Thanks for reminding me..." Yamazakura said dangerously._

"_Aha ha ha, glad to be of service!"_

"_Now tell me from the beginning about this...other me!" she commanded._

"_Well she looks like a more grown up version of you, that's the best way I can explain it."_

"_Nope, don't remember any grown ups that look like me roaming around here..."__she said disbelieving._

"_Ah but you see Sakura-chan, dearest is telling the truth!" someone said suddenly._

"_Oh there you are...I guess introductions are in order. Yamazakura meet your err future self...Yamazakura Tsurugi no Tokoyonokuni."_

_ Yamazakura's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. Right before her is a spirit that looked just like her but with subtle differences. Her more grown up twin was about two heads taller than she was and apparently matured in the certain places that should have made her happy but very self cautious at the same time. It is after all a rare thing to see what yourself will look like later in life and feel self conscious! This older version of herself had her zanpakuto sheathed sideways on her back where she could have easy access to it if it is needed. Her tied up black shirt barely holds her very full bosom and the tight pants accentuated every curve of her well toned legs. A black armored trench coat completed her rather unique ensemble. Needless to say it was the first time the zanpakuto spirit had no words to say except..._

"_EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yamazakura pointing an accusing finger at her older twin. "Who the hell are you! And why the hell do you look like me!"_

"_Oh Sakura-chan don't be such a pest!" Kuni-chan chided her. "Look inside yourself and deep down you know who I am!"_

"_Now now lovely, calm down!" _

"_And YOU when were you going to tell me about her, huh?" the zanpakuto spirit accused her master._

"_Well that's what I wanted to talk about in the first place you know!"_

"_**Geez Neechan what the hell is your problem screeching like a banshee for?" **__I. Moka asked annoyed as she appeared beside them._

_ Tsukune's eyes widened and he didn't expect her to appear all of a sudden. His Inner Hollow looked lovingly at him and blew him a kiss. All he could do was laugh and wave in greeting. Hopefully she won't cause any trouble but with those two in the same err space, it be a miracle if he can break the cat fight before they tear The Island apart. Suddenly he realized that his soul has become a very crowded place..._

"_First off for your F.Y.I...bitch, I do not screech! Secondly, this has nothing to do with you so I don't even know why you're up in our business!"_

"_**Oh my, how touche!" **__The Hollow said. __**"Beloved are you sure you want to be stuck with a screechy banshee like her?"**_

"_You will forgive me if I don't dignify that with an answer!"_

"_**Oh beloved just because it's you, I'll forgive anything!" **__she said sensuously as she came up behind Tsukune and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and looking at her older sister and smirking at her jealous reaction._

_ Then the pink haired Hollow finally noticed the third entity and it was her turn to gape in surprise. Right before her is a mature, voluptuous, tall, well endowed, physically perfect, super model version of her sister/rival. This older Neechan has clearly beaten both her and the younger Neechan in the bosom department, to her endless annoyance! Not only that she carries herself with serenity and grace that the younger one lacked and when the Hollow looked in her crimson eyes, she saw patience and untold wisdom that naturally comes with age. Needless to say it was her turn to shout the following..._

"_**EEEEEHHHHHHHHH!"**__ I. Moka exclaimed. __**"Beloved, who is this lady that looks like Neechan? And when were you going to tell me about her huh?"**_

"_Wow how ironic...Birds of a feather...__" he thought. "And stop screaming in my ear will ya?"_

"_Well who's the screaming banshee now!" Yamazakura smirked._

"_**I was not talking to you younger Neechan!"**_

"_Ok ladies settle down...please?"__Tsukune pleaded._

"_NO!"_

"_**NO!"**_

"_Yes, ma'am!" he said as he playfully shrank behind Kuni-chan who was trying her best not to giggle from his antics._

"_DEAREST!" Yamazakura exclaimed annoyed._

"_**BE-LO-VED!" **__I. Moka said in sing song while a huge tick mark appeared above her forehead._

"_Geez you guys are a very tough audience!" Tsukune said jokingly. "Well now that you're here I might as well introduce her to you too. This is Yamazakura Tsurugi no Tokoyonokuni, she is the spiritual entity representing my Bankai and due to some unforeseen circumstances she and you lovely have separated because of certain someone here..." Tsukune glared at his Hollow and she was embarrassed enough to blush..._

"_It is nice to meet you, Sakura-chan, Hollow-san." Kuni-chan said bowing. "I hope that we all get along and you'll will take care of me!"_

"_**Oh we'll take care you alright!"**_

"_You know for a dumb pink haired bitch you actually made sense for once..."_

"_**Why you...wanna fight!"**_

"_Bring it on!"_

_ Tsukune was afraid that a fight would broke out between those two as he saw them brandish their respective zanpakuto. Apparently they weren't playing around as the two spirits actually went strait to Bankai and started tearing up the place. He tried to calm them as best he could but he was comically shoved around like a ping pong ball. Finally Yamazakura and I. Moka unleashed a massive Juuman that cleared 1200 feet. But they realized their mistake when they saw Tsukune comically walking dizzy from the abuse he had taken. The two columns of enormous spiritual energy seemingly swallowed the poor boy whole and they knew with that much power they put in their technique that the resulting explosion would be massively titanic but to their eyes widened as a blue light easily bisected both of their 100 foot wide columns of spiritual energy near their core and thereby negating the attacks. When the substantial smoke cleared, they were glad that Tsukune was safe. However, his face was buried in that strange woman's bosom who had the audacity to actually blush from embarrassment. However, her countenance suddenly turned to anger as her eyes flashed in righteous indignation..._

"_It is fine to attack one another to your hearts content..." Kuni-chan said slowly. "But to attack my dearest Tsukune is unforgivable. Prepare yourselves for your punishment!" _

_ Then her eyes flashed and her mouth comically pulled up to her ears as ominous black Yoki power flared from her. Needless to say the other two comically reacted in fear. Then the older spirit moved so fast that other two didn't know when she appeared and with another lighting fast strike of the mysterious blue light, Kuni-chan unleashed her attack..._

"_KURENAI WANGETSU!" (Crimson Crescent)_

_ Just as the technique suggested, a 100 foot crimson energy emerged from the blue light and just like a shape of a tight crescent surrounded Tokoyonokuni and it then explosively expanded outward with frightening speed and power. Yamazakura and I. Moka barely blocked the new technique and they both found themselves rapidly getting pushed back as their feet gouged large trenches on the ground and sending debris 50 feet into the air. The power of the technique was so great that a 40 foot chunk of the trees, hills, and valleys were simply gone when it struck leaving a smooth and clean cut and all the remnants falling like rain from the sky. _

_ Yamazakura knew this technique really well because after all, she invented it herself. This attack is called Kurenai Wangetsu and it is another power skill that can only be used in Bankai. The mechanics of this unique attack involves gathering massive amounts of spiritual power and spinning in a circle while releasing all the reiryoku all at once. It so happened that the finished product looked like a red crescent that rapidly expands in speeds approaching near supersonic. But she could never have imagined that it could be used this way. The lightning speed, the enormous power, the precise timing, and pinpoint accuracy was so perfect that she will have to admit that she is quite impressed. However, her pride as dearest's zanpakuto spirit is on the line and she has to look good in front of him no matter what! She cannot lose face in front of him now and it doesn't matter if it's the older version of her or not. She is her own zanpakuto spirit and she likes it that way thank you very much! And so the silver haired beauty thought furiously how to get out this little bind she's in and by looking carefully she soon found her answer. It seemed as the technique expanded it also spins in a circle. Yamazakura had to concentrate to see this phenomenon and with a little patience on her part, she saw the place where the energy was the weakest. From her estimation, the ends of the crescent were about 15 feet across and there was about a 1 foot gap between those ends. If no one was looking for it and because the attack was spinning in super high speeds, no one would have noticed this break in the attack as they would be too busy dodging or blocking to care. So with a little patience in her part, the zanpakuto spirit timed her jump perfectly as the break made a complete revolution and the gap was exactly in front of her. However, her older version was suddenly there and knocked her back to the earth..._

_ Inverse Moka was pissed to say the least. Not only that another older, wiser, and perfect Neechan appeared, she is powerful as well. How very annoying! Here she was trying to catch up with the younger Neechan and this older version suddenly comes out and complicates things! Though the Hollow has to admit that she is very strong and that excites her for some reason. Still she must not be outshone by this new Neechan or beloved would never accept her. So she furiously thought of a way to get her out of this mess and when she looked at the energy signature directly, she saw it's weakness easily enough. Apparently there was a little gap that one can see as the attack was spinning rapidly too much for anyone to notice. So at this point she used a massive Juuman precisely at the gap and powered her way out of her predicament. But her triumph was shortly lived as the older Neechan suddenly appeared behind her and punched her so hard that the Hollow flew, gouging a large trench on the ground..._

_ They both simultaneously arrived at the same point at the same time. Yamazakura crashing on the ground making a 17 foot crater and I. Moka screeching to a halt just as her sister/rival fell from the sky. Too stunned to move, the two could only watch as the elder spirit appeared with her zanpakuto raised up in the sky and was about to finish them off with a Juuman of her own when Tsukune appeared in front of her and blocked her attack with his sword. making him sink about 3 feet into the ground while an enormous shockwave rocked The Island when their swords met..._

"_Kuni-chan enough, you made your point so stand down!"_

"_As you command Tsukune..." Kuni-chan said bowing and then spinning her sword in her hand and sheathing it in one motion._

"_**Chi...show off!"**_

"_So...I can do that too you know!"_

"_Now you two come here!" Tsukune said sternly._

_ The two spirits reluctantly came to him. Yamazakura was rather embarrassed but I. Moka was defiant to the end but was reluctant to look her beloved in the eye and glared at the older Neechan instead..._

"_This is getting ridiculous you two, every time you're in the same vicinity you'll can't seem to get along!" Tsukune said glaring at the two. "This has to stop and it has to stop NOW!"_

"_But dearest you can't expect me to get along with her..."_

"_**Are you serious beloved I'd rather you punish me than to get along with Neechan!"**_

"_QUIET!"_

_The two spirits winced and fell silent all of a sudden..._

"_Now I want you two to promise me, no more fighting understand!"_

"_Sigh, if that's what you want dearest, I guess I can agree to a temporary cease fire...maybe."_

"_**Chi...Fine beloved if that is what you want...perhaps."**_

"_Excellent, now you two be good and go and shake hands on it..."_

"_Aww do I have to dearest..." Yamazakura whined. "You're being awfully cruel about this you know!"_

_The Hollow simply looked at Tsukune and then looked at her sister and she simply crossed her arms and looked away pouting..._

"_Common, you two agreed now." Kuni-chan chided the two. "You don't want to make Tsukune angry do you?"_

_ The two of them reluctantly looked at Tsukune and on his face was an unfamiliar and rather scary look that should not be there...ever. They looked at the elder spirit who nodded and encouraged them with her knowing smile. However, I. Moka finding the idea of getting along and sharing Tsukune with Nee-chan distasteful. She would rather have her beloved to herself, she had a legitimate first claim after all..._

"_**Because it is you beloved I will let this go for now..." **__ I. Moka told him. "__**However, you can be certain that I will be back and you will be mine. Count on it! As for you, older looking Nee-chan this isn't over by a long shot and I won't let you have my beloved understand?"**_

_Then before she completely disappeared, she stole a kiss from her beloved which irked the other two and then disappeared completely..._

"_By Kami that girl is so frustrating!" Tsukune said exasperatedly raising his hands up in the air._

"_It's ok Dearest, she will come around eventually, you'll see!" Kuni-chan told him_

"_Dearest...I'm sorry..." Yamazakura apologized._

"_Oh lovely, don't worry about it, ok?" he assured her._

"_So you're not mad at me anymore?"_

"_Who said I was mad?"_

"_Yay!" _

_ The zanpakuto spirit grabbed him and smothered him in her bosom. Tsukune comically flapped his arms up and down and then accidentally grabbed her assets and squeezed in which she groaned in delight. Kuni-chan who was all smiles a minute ago was trying not get jealousy the better of her. After all her younger self is the one who's doing the smothering, so by default "she" is actually the one who is doing the act right now. Still, the elder spirit can't help a tick mark appearing on her forehead and bonked her younger self on the head..._

"_Sakura-chan, smothering dearest is very unlady like!" Kuni-chan said annoyed._

"_Hey that's not fair, you were smothering him like a minute ago! So it's my turn giving him some service!"_

_ The two zanpakuto spirits then began to have a spirited argument and Tsukune sighed and gave up. That's rather ironic, Yamazakura is actually arguing with herself. He didn't bother saying goodbye to the two of them it's was rather pointless seeing that both women were too stubborn for their own good. He sighed and left as quickly as possible before they turned their ire on him..._

**Karakura Town-Urahara's Shop-9 pm-present day**

Ichigo knocked on the door with trepidation and he has justification to feel that way. No one can tell what crazy shit hat-n-clogs have in his sleeve and truth be told he doesn't want to know. But with Akasha's eyes flashing and her face stuck in a comical grin and rubbing her hands like crazy loon, he really can't help it. She is as stubborn as they come and if she can't get her way she'll find a way to twist and turn you till you agree and feel guilty for denying her in the first place.

"_Manipulative witch!" _he whispered.

"_Ichigo-kun why are we whispering for?" _ The vampire asked seductively.

"_Akasha-san what did I tell you sneaking up on me like that?" _the strawberry complained.

"_But you were mumbling something and I can't help it if I'm curious!_

"_Well it's nothing so just drop it alright?"_

"_Ichigo-kun you're such a party pooper!"_

"_Yes he is such a party pooper huh?" _someone said whispering.

"GAAAHHH!"

"Ichigo I'm going to have to ask you to quiet down a little bit because you're disturbing the neighbors you know!"

"What the hell did you scare me for huh?" Ichigo said tightly

"Hey I can't help it if you're nerves get shot all the time!" Urahara said. "Anyway you might as well come in and make yourself comfortable.

Ichigo scowled at the man, went in and grumbled about the injustices of the world. Urahara chuckled and led the three of them to the guest room. Ururu came in with piping hot tea and some cakes and served it to them. After getting comfortable, Urahara sat down and was all business.

"So what was so urgent that you'd actually try to bother the neighbors just so you can visit me in the middle of the night I might add!" Urahara said chuckling.

"It's not me who want to see you but her!" Ichigo said pointing behind him.

Akasha entered the shop in a trench coat and had her cowl covering her face. When she finally revealed herself, Urahara was pleasantly surprised because he never expected to see her again since he's been exiled from the Soul Society...

"Lady Akasha Bloodriver, it is truly a pleasure!"

"Urahara Kisuke...I see that the life a shop owner has treated you well!" Akasha said pleasantly while extending her hand which Urahara grabbed and kissed the back of her hand.

"Indeed, but now my life is complete since I get to gaze upon such ethereal beauty once again!"

"Oh Urahara you flatterer!" she replied giggling.

"Ahem!" Ichigo interrupted them.

"Oh silly me I forgot we have other guests, come in, come in!" Urahara said opening his fan and hiding his face. He then turned to Tsukune and asked casually. "So how's the Bankai training coming along Tsukune-san?"

"Oh, it's actually going quite well." Tsukune replied. "I'm still learning the ropes but Yamazakura has been teaching me stuff so it hasn't been too bad."

"Good, listen to her and listen well. She's the only one who will be able to teach you how to unleash her full power."

"Ah that's true..."

"Well anyway let's get down to business...so what is it you want Akasha-san?"

"Oh nothing complicated really but if you can get me to Hueco Mundo that would just make my night!" Akasha said. "So would you be a good boy and do this little favor for me?"

"And what would you want to go to Hueco Mundo for?" Urahara asked curiously. "I would imagine that's a far off and a rather unpleasant place for a delicate and beautiful Vampire Noble such as yourself."

"Well, you see my husband pissed me off today and I needed some much needed stress relief if you get my meaning!"

"Why would you look somewhere else when you got two qualified guinea pigs right here?" Urahara said pointing at the two.

"Hey I resent that..." Ichigo said eyes twitching

"But Ichigo-kun and Tsukune-kun are far too precious to me...to kill that is!" Akasha said slowly. Tsukune gulped and Ichigo's scowl grew deeper.

"I see...so you're determined to do this despite the enormous danger you will be in?"

"My dear Urahara, you know we Vampires eat danger for breakfast, lunch, and, dinner right?" she replied. "It doesn't matter how much danger I am in...as long as I can satisfy my craving for a good fight then all is well in the world."

"Silly me I forgot who I was talking to." Urahara said. "Well if you're determined to do this follow me and I might have something just for this occasion."

The shop keeper led them to the subterranean training ground. When all of them arrived at the bottom, Ururu, Jinta, and Tessai were waiting for them. Ururu handed each of them what looked like a watch. Akasha out of curiosity inspected the time piece and looked at Urahara for some answers...

"The watch is certainly cute Urahara but I hardly see the point giving me one because I do have 100 of these at home you know." she said to him. "But knowing you though there must be more to these watches than meets the eye."

"Right you are Akasha-san and indeed these are not ordinary watches. They are what I call multidimensional homing and orienting devices. These watches are able to create dimensional gates similar to the Garganta and Senkaimon. The only difference is it generates the gate at a different frequency therefore in theory you three should be able to slip in and out of Hueco Mundo whenever you desire and without you being detected by Aizen."

"I don't like it, it's too convenient and way too easy!" Ichigo said suspiciously. "You mean to tell me that Aizen won't be monitoring anyone intruding his domain?"

"Hueco Mundo is an enormous place, some say it stretches to infinity." Urahara told him. "I highly doubt Aizen would have the resources, manpower, and the time to train personnel just so he can keep an eye on everything. He doesn't have that luxury with the Winter War rearing it's ugly head."

"Oh Ichigo-kun don't be such a worry wort!" Akasha said. "Relax or you're going to get wrinkles before your time you know!"

"_Funny I already have one putting up with you too much!" _Ichigo whispered to Tsukune.

"_You know I really can't dispute that..." _he replied.

"What was that?"

"Ah ha ha nothing Akasha-san nothing at all!"

"Good well anyway we're off, so how are you going to send us there?" The lady asking the shopkeeper.

"It's already calibrated to go to Hueco Mundo, all you have to do is push the red button." Urahara told her. "Listen Akasha-san and listen well, I have programmed the device to give you 5 hours to stay there and at the end of that time limit you and your companions will automatically return here or to whatever designated point you wish."

"Oh that's convenient..."

"Isn't it...However under no circumstances should you tamper with the settings of the devices because you will either stay in Hueco Mundo forever or end up in some other nasty dimension such as Hell for example and believe me when I say this, you don't want to be trapped in either one."

"Sure got it, can we go now?" Akasha said impatiently.

"Sigh, fine if you insist go ahead and push the button now."

"Thank you Urahara-san, I will sure to reward you handsomely when I get back..."

"No my lady, your royal presence is all the reward I need..."

"Stop it you flatter me!"

"But it's true..."

"Oh for crying out loud can we go now so we can get this crap over with please?" Ichigo said testily.

"Oh my, so impatient Ichigo-kun!"

"Ya ya..."

"Well I thank for your hospitality and your ingenious invention. I'm sure that I will make good use of it." Akasha told Urahara. "Well boys we're off..."

"I forgot to mention that..." Urahara began but the trio disappeared before he could complete the sentence. "...the devices might give you temporary dimensional sickness...sigh."

"Are you sure you did the right thing letting them go to Hueco Mundo like that?"Yoruichi said from behind him.

"You know Lady Akasha. She would have nagged me half to death until I agreed to do as she asked."

"True, still I can't help but feel uneasy about all this..."

"Yoruichi since when have you became such a doting mother hen?" Urahara said chuckling.

"Heh, maybe you're right..."

**Yokai Academy-5 days into the future**

Chad calmly looked at the shield surrounding him and his friends and he will have to admit that it was rather impressive. It's almost as good as Inoue's shields but not by much although he knew that Orihime didn't know how to use her Shun Shun Rikka to produce a similar affect. Still, he sensed that this opponent is very strong and that Tsukune was at his limits. He's surprised that the Shinigami was still standing at all looking the way he did, he's definitely going to need help eventually. Still in order to do that they were going to need a way to get out of the barrier if they were going to help Tsukune at all. However, he realized that he didn't really have much room to work with all the people crowding around too much. Still he had enough room to at least test the strength of this barrier. His armored hand appeared and pulled back and punched the wall. He managed to make its surface warp briefly before it settled again. Chad had no doubt he could easily break this barrier with no problem if he used all the strength he had but with the room constraint and with all his friends in here with him, he has to think of another strategy and implement it quickly or Tsukune might be in trouble...

"Not g-good, not good at all..." The Chairman croaked. "I didn't realize that he has a good grasp of making barriers. The rosary that he hold in his hand is the key to the Grand Barrier."

"Chairman..."

"You have to stop Hakuto, he is serious about bringing down the Grand Barrier. This barrier separates Yokai Academy from the human world. If Hakuto succeeds, humans will discover the existence of Yokai in the world and the current relationship between them will seize to exist. Thus both will declare all out war upon each other..."

"There will be massive human casualties..." Tsukune said shocked.

"N-not only that, all the deaths will surely attract Hollows and I trust that you know what will happen..."

"W-what is he talking about...Yukari stammered.

"He means that with the elevated Hollow activity this area, Soul Society will have no choice but to send whole divisions to mitigate this treat." Rukia said softly.

"I-is that true, Rukia-chan, Rangiku-san?" Kurumu asked.

"Yes, unfortunately she is telling the truth." Rangiku said sadly. "Capt.-Gen. Yamamoto will most likely send in Squad 11 first. Out of all the divisions in Soul Society, they are the strongest, the most blood thirsty and they have an unnatural love of battle."

"Especially our Captain..." Yumichica added.

"Yes, the Captain will especially enjoy this seeing that he never fought Yokai before..." Ikaku said.

"If the Shinigami get involved there will surely be massive casualties on all sides, that can't be!" Uryu said as his eyes widened.

"Then we have to get out of here quickly and go help Tsukune!" Mizore exclaimed.

"It won't be easy with all of us in here." Renji said.

"Then what should we do then?" Yukari asked.

"Pray to Kami that Tsukune has recovered enough to defeat Hakuto on his own." Ruby said softly.

Tsukune knowing what's at stake launched his assault on Hakuto. The shinigami employed lightning fast punches at first not even bothering to unsheathe his zanpakuto. The punches however, were blur and packed enough power that they caused large craters when he missed and hit the walls instead. One particular nasty punch that Hakuto barely dodged caused massive damage as the shockwave gouged a trench on the floor and caused the entire far wall to buckle significantly from the force of the blow. However, Hakuto whether by skill or sheer luck was always able to evade and deflect the deadly punches with ease. Tsukune again pressed his attack and it would seem he was about to land a clean hit when the school president dodged the attack and countered simultaneously. The shinigami's eyes widened as his right hand begins to harden into bonelike structures, separate and then suddenly shoot outward towards him. With his momentum taking him forward, he didn't have time to dodge the counter attack, so in order to save himself, Tsukune was forced to unsheathe his blade and with lightning quick precision, he was able to deflect the bony protrusions away from him and then continuing to smash through a columns and finally the far wall. Tsukune however, didn't come out of that unscathed as one of the knifelike fingers nicked his right cheek and blood started to poor down from the shallow wound. Because of his sense of fairness, Tsukune wanted to fight with his bare hands but since his fist were not getting him anywhere it would seem that he might have to use his Shinigami powers after all...

Meanwhile...

Moka had an uneasy feeling that kept gnawing at her heart. It was a nagging feeling that kept clawing at her conscious mind that something was not right. Whether it was anxiety for her situation or the fact that this ominous feeling had something to do with Tsukune, she really couldn't tell. However, this feeling kept getting stronger. Kiria noticed her fidgeting...

"Do you really want to go where Tsukune is that badly? Are you wondering what happened to him and your friends after you got kidnapped? Then you're going to have to defeat me if you want me to take you to them..."

"..."

"Bah, you're no fun. Let's make things interesting then."

Kiria then took out a strange spider like creature with spindly legs and a large central eye on it's body. It's toothy grin was someone creepy and it's tongue hanged from it's mouth. The creature then looked up and a beam of light started to emit from it's eye and soon images of Tsukune and Hakuto fighting were seen like a projected hologram.

"Ah I see, it has already started..."

"Tsukune!"

_ Tsukune was not faring very well to say the least. He already brandished his sword and started attacking to no avail. Hakuto was still dodging and parrying his attacks and the lack of progress on the Shinigami's part is getting him frustrated. As the president weaved left and right to avoid the fast and powerful sword attacks, they came to an to a balcony and Tsukune missed another vertical slash. Hakuto vaulted up in the air and right fist begins to split apart and without warning his deadly bony projectiles smashed through the floor. Tsukune's eyes widened but his Shinigami instinct took over and he shunpo'd precisely when the claws made impact. Tsukune then shunpo'd again this time right behind Hakuto. However, the president anticipated this and retracted his claws quickly and unleashed them again this time at point blank range. The Shinigami was able to block most of it however the momentum of the claws pushed him before by sheer brute strength Tsukune stopped in mid-air. Hakuto's eyes narrowed and poured more Yoki into his claws and again Tsukune found himself getting pushed backwards until he slammed into a column and then the wall. Then Hakuto felt an enormous Yoki and suddenly the dust and debris blew outward. The president's eyes widened because not only did was Tsukune still alive but it would seem that he released his zanpakuto. Slowly he extricated himself from the crater on the wall and with sheer might pushed against the claws until he stood up on his two feet. Then his released sword begins to gather energy and with a final push backward released the pent energy shearing a quarter of the claws and Hakuto quickly retracted them before Tsukune can unleash another attack._

Moka was rather surprised to say the least. She knew that Tsukune has been training non-stop ever since he acquired his Shinigami powers. For him to be able to keep up with a very powerful opponent toe to toe and blow for blow made her rather proud of him. Even though that dreadful feeling is still there in the surface, she is quite relieved that he is faring well despite the injuries that he sustained in Hueco Mundo. Still it would make her feel better if Ichigo were here or if somehow she can release Ura-chan. Then everything should be alright. She can't help but worry though because everything could still go wrong...

"What impossible how can this be?" Kiria said unbelieving. "How is it that Tsukune could keep up with Hakuto?"

"Don't underestimate Tsukune, he is much stronger than you think." Moka replied calmly.

_The battle continued with no clear winner in sight. However, as the fight wore on, Tsukune is visibly getting slower and he is getting hit more often than not. Hakuto finally score a nasty hit on his left shoulder. The shinigami winced and his whole left arm seem to dangle uselessly to his side. The terrible wounds bleed freely and soon the ground he stands on is filled with a pool of his own blood. Still with pure iron will he put his left hand on his zanpakuto's handle and firmly gripped it. The girls helpless as they were could only shed tears as they watch the fight. Rukia and the others only winced as the poor Shinigami gets hit after brutal hit..._

"_Why does he not use Bankai?" Rukia asked them. "Didn't Tsukune learn it a week ago?"_

"_I-I don't know..." Kurumu said crying. "He must have a reason for not using it?"_

"_At this rate, he's going to get himself killed if he doesn't use it!" Uryu said._

"_Wait I think he's trying to dupe Hakuto-san." Yukari whispered to everyone. "He doesn't know that Tsukune has learned Bankai."_

"_Either that or he's waiting for something to happen..." Mizore added._

"_Regardless we have to get out here first you guys so start thinking..." Rangiku said._

"As you can see Moka-san Tsukune will not be able to defeat Hakuto. He is a far more different breed than the trash that he has defeated. You better find a way to beat me if you want to help him." Kiria taunted.

To Kiria's surprise Moka didn't react or panic. The pink haired vampire knew first hand the power that Tsukune has acquired up to this point. She knew deep down that he would be able to beat Hakuto if he used Bankai. Actually she doesn't understand why he didn't use it in first place and she realized that it maybe it was because of her. Tsukune couldn't fight freely because he was worried about her. Tears ran down her cheeks, it hurts her that he would worry about her when he was fighting in a life or death struggle. It was just like him, he cares so much about her and the others that he would sacrifice himself for them. Now it's time for her to do something for him.

"Tee hee hee hee." Moka giggled.

"What's so funny Moka-san?" Kiria said puzzled. "Aren't you worried that Hakuto's beating your Tsukune to death?"

"You obviously do not comprehend how truly powerful Tsukune is don't you?" Moka asked him.

"_Is it wise to rile up this trash Omote?" _Inner Moka asked her.

"_It's the only way I know how so that I won't cry for him Ura-chan." _ Moka answered her.

"_Ah I understand..."_

"Oh my, where did our confidence come from I wonder?"

"Just watch and you'll see what I mean."

_Their respective weapons clashed, Tsukune with his zanpakuto and Hakuto with his make shift bone-like weapon. Tsukune decided to dial things up a notch and started using his basic techniques to confuse the president. The shinigami then unleashed a barrage of Kurenai Higyou to start things off and Hakuto skillfully but barely dodged each one. Not finished with his attack, Tsukune then charged his zanpakuto and released the particularly huge Kurenai. Hakuto had no choice but to use his bony claws to block it. At first he was able to hold his ground but the power of the Crimson strike was too great. He then sank a foot and then began to slide forward. However, Tsukune was not done. While Hakuto was busy with the Kurenai, he shunpo'd behind the president with his sword charged yet again and unleashed it's power. The president realized Tsukune was behind him and he reacted to slow when he unleashed the power of his zanpakuto..._

"_JUUMAN SEMISHIGURE JINSOKU!"_

_Raw spiritual power traced the downward strike of Tsukune's zanpakuto. As soon as the sword made contact with the ground and enormous explosion swallowed Hakuto and the column of energy went as high as 150 feet and then angling at a 45 degree angle demolishing almost 1/4 of The Chairman's office. When the smoke cleared and the debris stopped falling, there was a gaping hole in the far wall as well as punching through the second and third floors and the roof. _

The people who were trapped in the barrier had a mix of reactions but the utmost consensus was the fact that everyone were impressed with Tsukune's rapid development as a Shinigami. Even though Ichigo is much more of a seasoned warrior and by far the most powerful Shinigami short of the Captain General, one can argue that their paths and their impossibly quick progress were comparable and the same although with completely different circumstances. But the one thing that everyone will agree upon is that both of them had a fierce desire to get in harm's way so that they can protect the people that mattered to them the most. That in a way is very admirable and this quality has increased their favorable estimation of him. It sure made all of his fan girls swoon to say the least! The Yokai girls suddenly wore cheerleading outfits and they were vigorously encouraging Tsukune to fight. They even put together a very impressive routine considering the room constraints within the barrier. Rangiku not wanting to be left out mysteriously donned her own cheer leading outfit and she too started cheering for Tsukune. Renji and Ikkaku were quite impressed while Uryu pushed his glasses up and turned away and shook his head. Yumichika just stood watching while Chad kept pounding at the barrier to no avail. Rukia looked at all of her friends and sweat dropped...

"_What the hell are they doing?"_ Tsukune said to himself and sweat dropping.

_When the smoke cleared however, Tsukune's eyes widened when he saw what looked like a cocoon of bony growth surrounding Hakuto, protecting him from his attack. The Shinigami had to admit though, he's one resilient bastard! However, he never finished that thought when suddenly tentacles shot out of nowhere and tried to skewer him. Tsukune then found himself in a middle of a tentacle storm and he skillfully dodged them all but he couldn't keep up with that pace for long as he was finally caught by one and it went through his left shoulder, lifted him up and smashed him directly on the ground making a sizable crater. Tears flowed down the Yokai girls' cheeks as Tsukune winced in pain and coughed up and spat out blood. Frustration begins to set with the Bleach gang and Chad let all his pent up energy behind his strike, injuries be damned and finally shattered the barrier. He was on his way to help Tsukune but Rukia stopped him..._

"_If we don't help Tsukune now he will get himself killed."_

"_My captain once told me that there were two kinds of fights. One was of honor and the other was the fight for one's life. And this is clearly a fight of honor. If you help him now, yes you will save his life but his honor will be forever tarnished..."_

"_He's right, Sado-kun as much as I want to help him, I can't..." Kurumu said crying. "Tsukune has been through hell so much so that he could protect Moka...to protect all of us."_

"_And is it the same for all of you?" Chad asked the girls. And they all nodded. As much as he wanted to help, he cannot in good conscience interfere and he stood still with his arms to his sides with clenched fists..._

Moka bravely looked on however, a tear escaped and it fell down on her cheek. As much as she is confident in Tsukune's abilities, the dread feeling that she felt earlier wouldn't go away. She closed her eyes as she witnessed Tsukune being smashed into a far wall but to his credit he was still fighting. She is wondering why does he not use his Bankai to finish him? And suddenly she knew the answer, it was because he was worried about her and thus he could not fight his all. More of the tears cascaded on her pink cheeks and she suddenly wanted to be by his side. Then she bravely took her hands and grasped her Rosario and sharply pulled on it. Kiria who was busily watching the entertaining match was suddenly there and lifted her up by her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Kiria asking her. "You know if you pull on that and the seal broken you might seize to exist. Do you want that..."

"I don't care..." Moka replied and continued to pull on the Rosario.

"_Are you sure about this Omote?" _Inner Moka asked. "_He is right you know, you might never come back if you do this..."_

"_As I told him Ura-chan I don't care!" _Outer Moka exclaimed. "_Tsukune is not fighting at his best because we are here! I don't care what happens to me as long as I know that he is alive..."_

Inner Moka had to admit that she was surprised by her answer. Omote was willing to sacrifice her life for Tsukune? That she will do this for him without hesitating nor concern for her own well being impressed Moka and she too wanted to do her part. As embarrassing and hard to admit it, she too wanted to help Tsukune and she too wanted him to live. Actually she had a bone to pick with him, seeing that he had all this power and yet he is not using it all because he was worried about her, how absurd indeed! Still Inner Moka couldn't help but blush knowing that someone out there was fighting...for her. Of course she can fight her own battles, she is a Vampire after all but it was nice and sweet knowing that someone care for her that much. Then it has been decided she will help Omote with her wish and be by Tsukune side.

With all of her strength Omote pulled with so much force that the restraints on the side of her collar loosened. The Rosario of course was not free but the damage to the seal was enough to cause her to transform. Moka screamed and a black demonic aura begins to surround her. In midst of transforming she grabbed Kiria's arm and broke it in three places. He let her go and retreated about 20 feet away. He didn't know what was going on until he realized...

"What you destroyed the seal?" Kiria asked. "This is interesting Moka very interesting indeed!"

However, Kiria was not able to put up his defenses when suddenly he was looking at Moka's slitted eyes and he didn't know what hit him when a thunderous roundhouse kick almost snapped his neck and sent him flying to the ground and demolishing a nearby hill. Needless to say, he didn't get up again...

"I understand your feelings...Leave the rest to me and I will end it." Moka said. "I will be the one who will protect Tsukune."

to be continued...

**Omake Theater**

"Oh Sakka-san (mr. author) where are you?" Moka shouted. "I have a bone to pick with you?"

Moka had a giant mallet as big as she was and she have it resting easily on her shoulder. She looked absolutely pissed. The vampire passed a dumpster without giving it a second glance. The lid opened and the author of our humble story emerged. Our brave author looked left and right and seeing as the coast was clear, he blew a sigh of relief. He carefully climbed down and checked his surrounding again. One can never be too careful because vampires are very fast and likes to get a jump on enemies, only doing so to have an advantage in a fight. He knew that he wasn't safe if he lingers any longer and it was only a matter of time before she finds him...

"There you are!" someone announced.

"GAAAHHHH!"

"What are you screaming for?" Kurumu asked. "Geez that's really annoying you know!"

"K-kurumu-chan, w-what the hell did you scare me for?" Sakka-san asked shakily.

"Well, I was trying to find you and to thank you for giving me a some of the spotlight in the last few chapters." Kurumu said. "But you know you could just bump Moka off completely and you can just pair me with Tsukune. Brilliant idea don't you think?"

"No Sakka-san that's unfair why is Kurumu-chan getting more screen time huh?" Yukari protested. "You should dump both of them and make me the star of the show! Just think Magical Girl Yukari at your service!"

"That sounds retarded..."

"Oh ya wanna fight!"

While Kurumu and Yukari pulled at each others' cheeks and fought in the back ground; Ruby and Mizore approach Sakka-san rather shyly.

"And I guess you two are here coz you want me to make you the star of the show and have you pair with Tsukune right?"

"Nope I actually want more screen time." Mizore said sucking on her lollipop. "It would be nice for the story to center around me for a change. I mean all I get lately are the clever one liners. Don't get me wrong I actually enjoy one upping cow udders over there in terms of wit but I think I am ready to come to my own and become a star of this fic. Don't you think so, Sakka-san?"

Truth be told, Mizore did have a point after all. He had to admit though that it was his own fault relegating the Yuuki-Onna in her witty one-liners status which is usually a response to Kurumu-chan's usually audacious comments which naturally had to to do with Tsukune. He figured it was only fair that Mizore's role in this fic should be expanded and occasionally be the main character for once...

"We'll see what I can do for you..." Sakka-san said thinking.

"And of course you have to pair me with Tsukune..." Mizore said seriously.

The author sweat dropped and slapped his forehead. Then he looked at Ruby-chan to see what she wanted. Of course he could pretty much guess where this was going...sort of.

"S-saka-san, I actually don't want my role to expand..."

Hmmm, that was unexpected and that got his attention. He decided to listen to her and to see where this was going...

"Really Ruby-chan?" Sakka-san asked skeptically. "I'm sure I can write you into a juicy role in the next few chapters."

"No, it's ok. But since you asked I wanted to have my own fic instead. I mean I'm sick and tired of being relegated to a line or two in each chapter and then disappear. At least in my own story, I could be the star and I don't have to compete with all those people just to get in a line you know."

"Ok, I'll bite...so what kind of story will this fic be?"

"Well, I was thinking you know something like a steamy love story about a beautiful and lonely girl and she was rescued from being imprisoned by an evil witch and from being relegated to saying one liners every chapter." Ruby said her eyes beaming. "And the handsome prince would of course be Tsukune, so you're going to have to pair me with him ok?"

He looked at her and sighed...

"And what about me Sakka-san?" someone said sarcastically.

The author stopped and comically craned his neck backward and to his horror he saw Moka with her giant mallet in tow.

"M-moka-chan how are you doin?"

"Don't Moka-chan me! Moka said angrily.

Seeing as he was good as doomed, he might as well pull all the stops and go down swinging in a "Custard's Last Stand" kind of scenario. However, he needed to turn in the next chapter in the fic and he's sure that his audience will probably be pissed if the story discontinued. A lot of people are depending on him so he can't kick the bucket just yet. So he resorted to subterfuge...

"Hey look it's a Tsukune sheep!" Sakka-san said pointing to his right.

"Where, where!" Moka's head whirled around, her cheeks burning and when she looked back, Sakka-san was gone and he saw him running for his life.

"Why you... Come here so I can put you in your place!"

"Ha, you're going to have to catch me first, baby!"

"Why you!"

Moka began to chase him and the giant mallet was let loose smashing craters here and there but for some reason she can't seem to hit him. They comically ran all over Karakura Town until the pair went past Ichigo and Tsukune coming out of the arcade. Moka actually missed Tsukune by mere inches almost turning him to a pancake. He gulped at the sizable crater her mallet-o'-doom has created and then he felt another tremor a block away...

"So why is Moka mad at Sakka-san anyway? Do you know Tsukune?" Ichigo asked.

"Ah well, it's coz Inner Moka disappeared for a couple of chapters and she is pissed that Omote was getting all the screen time..."

Ichigo looked at him and sweat dropped...

The end

A/N-Sorry for the delay, I was debating whether to make this chapter longer or save some of it for the next chapter. I decided I might as well publish what I have now seeing that you guys were being very patient. Anyway, the two time lines will soon merge and some revelations will be revealed in the next chapter...Namely why Akasha wanted to go hunt for Hollows and whatever happened to our favorite strawberry...Stay tuned it's gonna be a head scratching experience...lol...Anyway, so what do you guys think...read and review as usual...I can't promise for a quick release as Mass Effect 2 is sucking up all the time that I have...lol...Don't worry I'll still work on it though...Anyway see ya around kiddies until the next chapter.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

**Shuzen Castle-the present**

The maw of the Garganta gate begins to open and two individuals emerged from the darkness. Grimmjow and Midou found themselves floating on top of the Shuzen family castle. The former Sexta grinned as he anticipated his rematch with Ichigo. Although Grimmjow senses the Substitute Shinigami is in the castle somewhere, his spiritual pressure seems very faint for some reason. And his pesquisa sensed several powerful spiritual pressures inside the castle which would have been fun and exciting when he was whole, when he was still the Sexta but since this was a covert operation he can't afford to be reckless if he can help it. He flexed his new arm and feeling an unfamiliar power that it possesses but he revels in it's strange characteristics but he feels excited about it's potential and hidden strengths. Anything that will make him rise to the top and fulfill his desire to be the strongest is a hell of a bonus in his book, even if he has to meld Vampire powers with own to do so.

He looked at his partner who has not said anything all day and just shrugged carelessly. From what Grimmjow understands, this Midou fellow used to be a resident of this world but was rescued from sure death at the hands of a Hollowfied Ichigo and resurrected as an Arrancar. While he is miles away from ever being an equal to an Espada, Midou's strength has been significantly boosted and is far stronger than he was before he joined their cause and he was just a two bit thug at his school and a member of the Outcast Ayashi. Grimmjow didn't really care where his loyalties lie however he wouldn't hesitate to slaughter him if he betrayed them or he got in his way. But so far he was the obedient lab rat and he's gotten so much augmentation from Szayel's experiments, Midou wouldn't be considered a hybrid monster anymore. He's actually more Hollow than anything and the Adjuchas that the Octavo Espada fused him with made sure of that.

Grimmjow was considering the plan of action when he Szayel's disembodied voice came from out of nowhere...

"_Grimmjow I'm glad that I caught you before you did anything...rash!"_

"Szayel what the hell do ya want, I'm busy at the moment!"

"_There has been a change of plans. Moka Akashiya is no longer in that world and that she has been captured by one of our allies. It was something unexpected but welcome news and we are just waiting for them to turn her over to us..."_

"Then what the hell did you send me here for?" Grimmjow asked testily.

"_As I said, there have been a change of plans. You're mission has been altered to two objectives. One: is to acquire as much vampire blood as you are able. There are 3 elder vampires living in that castle and this is a great opportunity to study their genetic makeup and to find a way to make their powers work for us. Objective No. Two: Find and capture Orihime Inoue."_

"Sounds easy enough..."

"_Do not grossly underestimate the Vampires, Grimmjow. My research indicates that their power is up to par with the Espada. Moka Akashiya herself has fought Yammy to a draw if you recall correctly."_

"Chi...this is Yammy we're talkin about. I'm sure that with me around that fiasco won't happen to me!"

"_It's your funeral Grimmjow and by the way don't die so easily while you're at it...I need that blood for my experiment you know."_

"Well you can kiss my ass. Later I got a job to do."

"_Looking forward to favorable results..."_

"Whatever." Grimmjow growled. Then he looked at Midou. "You heard the man, we have a girl to kidnap and some blood collecting to do. And I just want to get something clear before we start. Don't get in my way and we'll get along just fine, understand?"

"Crystal...And I want to clear the air as well. If you interfere with me I'll kill you myself."Midou replied.

"Heh...now that we understand each other, let's get this over with."

"Agreed..."

They both disappeared with sonido...

Meanwhile...

Captain Yamamoto walked in a brisk pace forgetting the long practiced haunch and slow and deliberate walk he usually performs in times of peace. This time, he straightened his back and walked normally with a vigor that is unusual for his advanced age. Today he is Captain-GeneralGenryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto_, _head Captain of the first division and the de facto leader of Soul Society who is on his way to Victor's office to see what he will do now that the enemy has come to his door step. The old man had to admit though, the elder Vampire has refused to see reason and has effectively sidestepped the issue of having the monsters and the vampires in particular to make a stand against Aizen and to ally himself with the Soul Society. In fact, his stubborn nature has strained his relationship with his wife Akasha. And if he knows that girl, she went around and did something to either irritate her husband for revenge or to circumnavigate his wishes so she can get her way. Yamamoto shook his head and wonders how in the world those two has stayed married for 800 years without killing the other is beyond him. Although the situation is serious, this might work to his advantage in the end. If Victor is looking for proof how dangerous Aizen is to his people, then this is a good as opportunity as any to make his case and convince him otherwise. When the old man arrived at the elder vampire's office, he knocked and entered and saw him looking out the window.

"So what are you going to do about the intruders Victor?" Yamamoto asked not bothering with pleasantries. "You felt their spiritual pressure didn't you? They are not general run in the mill monsters that could not easily be swatted away. If you aren't lifting a finger then I will take care of them myself."

"I assure you grandfather that everything is taken care of so you do not need to lift a finger." Victor said smoothly. "You are a guest at my home and it will reflect poorly of me if I asked an honored guest to dirty his hands on a couple of vermin. They will pay for their insolence with their lives for intruding on Vampire domain without permission..."

"Like I said, they are Arrancar and they are unlike anything you have seen before."

"And they will find out that Vampires too are creatures unlike they have seen before. Relax old friend, they will be dealt with accordingly. Why don't you relax, sit down and I will ask the servants to give us some tea."

"You're awfully taking this very well..." Yamamoto said as he sat down and put leaned his cane on the table.

"This but just another day in the life a Vampire, grandfather. Once in awhile some fool of a monster attacks this castle thinking they are strong enough to defeat a Vampire in battle. How wrong they were and their corpses now rot at the bottom of the ravine that surrounds the castle. They all came and I have beaten them all. Is this battle any different?"

"One day that pride of yours is going to get yourself killed..."

"Ah but pride is one of the motivating factors that fuels a vampire's lust for battle. It pride knowing that a vampire's power will see us through victory each and every time we fight. It is pride that we refuse to go down defeated even at the cost of our lives. Pride is everything to us Vampires and it has made our race strong."

"And it also blinds you..." Yamamoto said.

"Perhaps so but Vampires will be Vampires..."

"True..."

**His circumstances...**

Ichigo followed the spiritual pressures that suddenly came out of nowhere and he knew there were two Arrancars wrecking havoc at this moment. Still bandaged from his severe injuries, he winced at the pain on his side flared up but ignored it completely. Orihime has healed almost all of his injuries but he ran out on her when he sensed them above the castle. He knows she will likely be very angry for fighting so soon after the horrendous injuries that he received fighting in Hueco Mundo but it cannot be helped. In fact, the last 4 days were such a blur that they almost blended together...

**Flashback 4 days ago...**

_ The next day, a portal akin to a Garganta emerged on the outskirts of the Shuzen family property. Akasha walked out first followed by the comically wretched and ragged Ichigo. Tsukune who was beside him scratched his cheek and felt a little embarrassed while our strawberry willed his legs to go forward. He looked at the elder vampire and he felt absolutely disgusted that she was almost literally skipping while she blushed like a little school girl. There ought to be a crime for such enthusiasm..._

"_I hope you're happy about all this..." Ichigo deadpanned. _

"_Of course I am dear, I never had so much fun exterminating vermin before!" Akasha said enthusiastically. "Although I thought I got cheated somehow again though, don't you?"_

"_What do you mean by that Akasha-san?" Tsukune asked._

"_Oh I don't know, don't they feel like so easy to you for some reason?"_

_ Tsukune sweat dropped, she isn't serious is she? The first Hollows they encountered when they were unceremoniously dropped in a heap in a forest...were an army of Menos in a middle of a feeding frenzy. That was perhaps the most disgusting and the second most scariest experience he has ever been in his life. Inner Moka glaring at him and giving him one of her signature kicks comes first. In fact it was so stomach churning that all of them comically hurled from the horrendous sight and because of the temporary temporal sickness that they felt coming from such an unconventional way of traveling, the little tidbit that Urahara was about to mention before they were all whisked away to Hueco Mundo. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes into hours and hours seemed to stretch to eternity. However, our enterprising Hollow hunting trio triumphed and it was decided after the last Menos was purified that it was time for them to leave and thus their current location. _

_ During the massive battle royal, there were several instances where he was tempted to use Bankai but seeing Akasha was tearing every creature she get her hands on to pieces easily enough and Ichigo hardly even trying himself, he decided to forego that idea. Whether it was shame for underestimating himself or just pride in his own strength; Tsukune decided he has to rely in himself and to use the enormous power of his Bankai only as a last resort. Then one after another he saw the faces of Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Ruby and most importantly Moka right before his eyes. That's right, they are the reason why he is following this current path. It was because of these 5 beautiful women that he has sweated and toiled and gone to hell and back to become stronger and as thanks for protecting him from the craziness that is Yokai Academy. Now it is his turn to protect them and that is the only reason that he needed to get through the "little scrape" he got himself into. Seeing each of their faces again was such a motivating factor that all his doubts began to disappear and thus the fight for him became easier..._

"_That's right dearest, trust in your strength and trust in me. Your reasons are my reasons, your conviction my own. If you falter, I will be there share your burden. If you fall I will pick you back up. As long as there is life in this body and you have need of me, I will be there for you only because I love you."_

"_Aww I hearts you too lovely!" he said joking._

"_Dearest I'm serious..."_

_Tsukune chuckled and pictured her stamping her foot as she said that..._

"_Thank you lovely and I will try to be worthy of your trust..."_

"_I already know you are because I am so proud of you Tsukune."_

"_**Oh geez will you give it a rest already. All this sweet sentimentality is giving me gingivitis, it's rather disgusting**__." Inverse Moka said._

"_Gee thanks for ruining our moment, can I kill her now dearest?"_

"_You two behave in there now!" Tsukune said scratching his head._

"_**No need to be so nasty Nee-chan because I will be brief. Know this beloved, that if my sister ever fails you in anyway that I will bury her and put her out of her misery and I will be there to pick up her slack. I will succeed where she has failed. I will destroy who gets in our way. I will make you stronger than she ever will...just as long as you give yourself to me."**_

_True to her word, Tsukune felt Inverse Moka disappear from his consciousness..._

"_Psshh like that's gonna happen, right Dearest?"_

"_You don't expect me to answer that do you?"_

"_Eww, are you still trying to tell me to get along with her or something?" Yamazakura said scandalized._

"_Well lovely, you did suggest it you know."_

"_That was my older misguided self telling you that not me!" she said petulantly._

"_Lovely can we just drop this for now and discuss it later. I'm in the middle of a battle you know." Tsukune said sweat dropping._

"_Fine but I say there is nothing to discuss. You belong to me Tsukune Aono and I won't let any disgusting Hollow or any alternate versions of me take you and that's final!"_

"_My possessive now aren't we?" he said joking._

"_I-I d-don't know what you're talking about!" _

"_You know you're so kawaii when you're flustered. It's nice to see a vulnerable side to you instead of your bossy, smart aleck side. It's actually kind of refreshing..."_

"_I...you...and I am not bossy...Dearest you're so mean...I hate you!" she said blushing. "But...not too much..."_

_She felt her presence disappear and he continued the fight..._

_Tsukune realized that Akasha is waving her hands right in front of him._

"_Earth to Tsukune-kun, hellooo?"_

"_Oh sorry Akasha-san I was just lost in thought. If you don't mind, can you repeat the question."_

"_Oh dear, you know I'm going to have Moka-chan break you out of that bad habit because not paying attention to your surroundings is not a good idea you know." Akasha said sagely. "Well anyway, as I said earlier. Weren't they kinda easy to you?"_

"_Akasha-san what are you talking about? Those were an army of Menos we just fought. We were lucky to get out of there with only a few minor bumps and bruise and exhaustion, you know."_

"_I don't know,I still felt cheated for some reason..."_

"_Are you saying you're not satisfied?" Ichigo deadpanned._

"_Nope not really..."_

"_I'd knew you'd say that..."_

"_It can't be helped...we're going to have to come back until I get the satisfaction that I need."_

"_Ya I'd figure you'd say that too..."_

"_Oh but that's for tonight's entertainment. I suggest you boys rest up as much as you can though because we're going on a little field trip with the girls. I'm sure when we get there, the girls will ran you even more ragged than they did yesterday. Didn't expect me saying that huh?"_

"_Ok you're right, you got me there." Ichigo said frowning. "Wait a minute what are you up to this time!"_

"_Ah so where are we going anyway Akasha-san?"_

"_Oh you'll see my dears, you will see." Akasha said grinning. _

_The two Shinigami looked at each other and then looked at the elder vampire rubbing her hands, having an exaggerated maniacal grin, and giving off a comical evil aura and sweat dropped..._

Meanwhile back to the present...

Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted when he saw someone standing in front of him and appeared out of nowhere. The strawberry tried his best to stop but fortunately he was able to slow down. However, he still ended up hitting her and knocking them both to the ground and rolling a couple of times in a heap and they ended with him on the ground and someone on top of him. Ichigo rubbed his forehead to shake up the cobwebs while his left hand felt pinned down for some reason. That's rather odd, it felt a little warm and spongy and he instinctively squeezed and the cute squeal of pleasure emerged from the person who was on top of him. In fact, that little squeal bothered him so much that when he finally opened his eyes, he saw a blushing Kahlua on top of him and her face mere inches from his own.

"GGGGAAHHH...I'm so sorry Kahlua-san...I didn't mean to..." Ichigo comically screamed.

"Oh you mean molesting me?" Kahlua said seductively teasing. "I-I don't mind at all really!"

"T-that's not the point dammit!"

"Well if you're so sorry why is your hand still on my breast hmmm?" she pointed out.

"GGGAAAAHHHH! I'm sorry!" he said apologizing and quickly removed the offending hand from the said boob. Kahlua started giggling and seemed rather amused...

"This isn't funny!"

"I know Kurosaki-san but Akasha-san was right about one thing though, you're a barrel of laughs when you get teased!"

"Ha, ha, you're really funny. Now can you please get off me?"

"Aww, I rather like this compromising position, don't you?"

"This compromising position will get us in a lot of trouble!" Ichigo said quickly. Then mumbling to himself. _"Especially with Inoue!"_

"Aww Ichigo you're such a spoiled sport." she said pouting. "But I got to admit though, I rather enjoyed it...just a little." Then she started giggling again.

Needless to say, Ichigo turned several shades of red from embarrassment. Kahlua still giggling got up rather slowly as if to tease him. He got an eyeful of cleavage when she stooped down and extended her gloved hand over to him and pulled him up. Then for some reason, she tripped and hit her face on the wall. Ichigo looked at her and sweat dropped...

"You alright?" Ichigo asked. You're not on that crap that Akasha-san gave you before...I hope!"

"Why that is so sweet of you for worrying about me. However, I am quite alright. Thank you." Kahlua replied. "But I should ask you the same thing. Should you be out and about with those injuries that you have?"

"No I'm fine, Inoue healed most of my wounds so..."

"And you expect to fight in this kind of condition and think that you can win?" she asked curiously.

"..."

"I'm sorry to say this Kurosaki-san but you are only at 68 percent of your true strength. You are only kidding yourself if you think that you can defeat them in your condition. You are a guest of this household and it would be a shame and in poor taste if it was perceived that the Shuzen clan made an honored guest fight at less than their optimal strength and it would be a taint in our honor if a battle was fought in our stead."

"Trust me, Kahlua-san, these Arrancars are unlike nothing you have fought before. They are very strong...With me fighting even at 68 percent I will still be able to even out the odds. Besides, I heard it mentioned before that you didn't like fighting?"

"And you're right, I don't like fighting. In fact I detest it with a passion! But Chichiue ordered me to eliminate all the hostile invaders. An order is an order Kurosaki-san, it doesn't matter if the enemy is 2x, 3x, or 10 times stronger, once it is given I am compelled to obey till the objective is completed or I die in the line of duty. Whether I like it or not or regardless of anybody's opinion, a vampire's pride is absolute. Nothing more and nothing less. And besides...I am not the Shuzen clan's best assassin for nothing!"

Ichigo sighed. Kahlua might not look like it (she is wearing a fancy looking dress after all) but she is a vampire through and through. He should have known better not to even dissuade one from fighting despite the odds. It is in their blood and a part of who they are. That and a stubborn streak 5 miles wide! One thing that the Shinigami learned from his interactions with them is to just nod and go along with whatever they have in mind. Saves a lot of arguing and head splitting headaches that's for sure!

"Fine, I get it. If you wanted to fight with me then you should have just asked you know."

"You're awfully being open minded about this..."

" Certain individuals whom shall remain nameless taught me a couple things about Vampires so..." Ichigo said.

He then looked at her and was surprised by her sudden change of demeanor. Ichigo knew from her body language that she was ready and spoiling for a fight.

"What wrong Kahlua-san?"

"Be ready...they are coming!" she said in a cold business like manner.

Ichigo barely had time to brace himself when the far wall in front of them exploded...

**And her circumstances...the present-2 hours ago**

Orihime tried her best not to lose her concentration while she was healing her friends, but she couldn't help the hot tears that cascaded down her cheeks like a waterfall. Moka-chan and Akasha-san were recovering quite nicely from her ministrations and they healed even faster when they drank a pint of blood. Now they were actually out of danger and their wounds disappeared without a trace leaving only smooth, silky skin. Tsukune was also mending very well with most of his injuries healing, only leaving a faint scar. The others who were quite devastated when they saw the horrendous injuries that they sustained were glad that he and the others were alive. In fact, the mood changed a little bit as the girls started fussing over him.

The healer felt a sigh of relief as everyone were going to be okay but when her eyes wondered towards the corner where her boyfriend laid down alone and unconscious, tears began to pour down again. She quickly and quietly went to his side and grabbed his hand and held it between her own. He looked better than he did when she first saw him about an hour ago. More tears began anew as she tried to block out his half dead body covered in so much blood, that his uniform (what's left of it at least) was soaked thoroughly and his path was trailed in crimson. From her initial assessment, his body was covered in deep and nasty lacerations, had a couple of broken ribs, several deep puncture wounds and Kami knows whatever else. An ordinary person would have died instantaneously if that said individual even received half the injuries that Ichigo has sustained. But her boyfriend as brave and as stubborn as they come, was no ordinary human and an even more extraordinary Shinigami. She was amazed that he was still walking, albeit in a rather sedated pace while he had his arm around Tsukune's shoulders supporting him as they walked and carrying Moka-chan a-la piggy-back style. Akasha-san had Tsukune's other arm and she too had some injuries of her own. However, she was recovering far more quickly than her other companions. Orihime watched as the shallow and superficial wounds disappear within seconds while the more serious injuries mended and stitched itself slowly but surely.

When they arrived the other frantically helped and led them to the nearest room. Ichigo then deposited Tsukune and laid down Moka right beside him. The strawberry was even nice enough to lead Akasha and helped her ease into a chair as her wounds continued to automatically heal. Then he stood in the middle of the room for a moment and then made his way towards the wall and leaned all his weight backwards. Orihime quickly went by his side, crying all the while...

"B-babe a-are you ok?" Orihime sobbed. "Y-you should lie down and take it easy for awhile."

Ichigo slowly but steadily raised his hand and caressed her cheek with a gentle tenderness, something that she didn't expect considering his condition. She looked at his bloody face and saw in his scowl filled eyes...defiance and determination, and then his countenance soften and looked lovingly at her. A rare smile appeared and she wondered if he was doing it for her sake. With the other hand, Ichigo wiped away the tears and tried to reassure her...

"Shhh, don't cry now Inoue..."Ichigo told her at a whisper. "I don't like it when my princess cries..."

"W-well w-who's fault is that anyway?" she replied

"Heh, you got me there..."

"You still didn't answer my question though. Are you ok? Where does it hurt?"

"Yes I"m fine Inoue, considering I feel like I got run over by a truck a few times and feel like swiss cheese. " Ichigo said chuckling. "And funny that you ask that coz it seems that every part of my body hurts like hell."

"Ichigo Kurosaki, what in the world am I going to do with you?" she sighed. "At least get off the wall and I'll help you lay down so I can heal you."

"I'm fine, just go and start healing the others first and don't worry about me."

"B-but..."

"Inoue I'm fine really. Want me to prove it to you?"

Ichigo pushed himself off the wall and slowly started to walk towards an empty bed. At first he walked a few paces unaided before he stopped leaned on the wall and coughed up some blood. Then he wobbled a few times before he collapsed face first on the floor. The girls noticed and quickly came to his aid. Orihime looked at the unmoving body of her boyfriend and shock set it, freezing her where she stood. With wide eyes and tears escaping again and cascading down her cheeks, she observed with emotionless detachment as the others carry and put him on a bed. Ruby and Yukari immediately cast healing spells while Mizore got some hot water and some towels to clean his blood soaked body. Kurumu noticed that Orihime hasn't moved in awhile and realized that she was in shock. So the succubus went up to beat some sense into her...

"Orihime-chan, do you hear me?"

"K-kurumu-chan, what should I do?" Orihime asks her frantically. "I-I d-don't know what to do!"

"Dammit Orihime snap out of it!" the succubus exclaimed. Then she slapped her. Orihime blinked and then looked at her. "Listen to me, Ichigo will be just fine, ok? You have to calm down. put yourself together, and do what you do best and everything will be alright, understand?"

"Y-yes..."

"Good girl, now go!"

Kurumu saw her numbly nod at her and went to Ichigo's side, her Shun Shun Rika's healing field already surrounding his body. Ruby and Yukari stopped chanting their spells after awhile and let the healer do her job. An hour into the healing process, most of Ichigo's jacket has reassembled and all the major injuries has disappeared. Now the strawberry is just sleeping, his chest gently rising and falling normally. It seemed that he is becoming stable and so she has started to heal the others except at some point Akasha has already left without them even knowing. As much as Orihime is worried about her as she too sustained some rather nasty injuries herself, she can't let herself be distracted now. That was 3 hours ago...

Orihime sighed and lifted his hand on her cheek. Although he was sleeping, his strong hands held hers firmly but with a gentleness that is surprising considering that he was unconscious at the moment. She looked and cleared some of his hair away from his face and caressed his cheek. It was only 4 days ago that they were together and he was so strong and vital. She smiled reminiscing at the fun times that they had...

**Flashback 4 days ago**...

_Orihime laid down under the umbrella in her red two piece bikini. She was waiting for Ichigo to join her but he was still in the hotel room apparently changing...or taking a nap. Now that she thought about it, he did looked a little tired and sluggish this morning. He ended up sleeping for most of the trip; his comically drooling face laying on her lap. In fact, it seemed that Tsukune-san and Akasha-san looked like they had circles under their eyes as if they too didn't get much sleep last night. But she dismissed it as coincidence and she had fun mussing up Ichigo's hair as she talked with Kurumu and the others._

_ The other girls were also laid down working on their tan. This was actually a surprise trip if it ever was one as Akasha woke them up and told them to pack some clothes and their bikinis because they were going to the beach. _ _Well Orihime really can't complain, she might as well bust out the swimsuits she bought yesterday and show it to Ichigo while she was at it. She figured that she will take advantage of this little field trip so she can get to know him better and thereby make their relationship stronger. _

"_Pay attention ladies, the show is about to begin!" Akasha announced to everyone._

"_Eh what are you talking about Akasha-san?" Orihime asked. The others nodded in agreement._

_ What she meant was that Ichigo and Tsukune finally came out of the hotel and the two of them were on their way towards them. At first they didn't know what she was talking about but they realized rather too quickly to their growing embarrassment what the Elder Vampire was talking about. Ichigo and surprisingly Tsukune were showing their muscled, hard bodies that the girls drool over. Other girls at the beach even openly stared and a couple of admiring looks to Orihime's and the other Yokai ladies' annoyance. This is actually the first time that the healer saw her boyfriend half naked and she realized to her embarrassment that she liked what she sees. Ichigo was wearing just black shorts that went past his knees but it really didn't matter because the first thing that she saw was the tight cables of muscle that framed his body, the delicious looking 6 pack, the well proportioned and powerful arms, and his broad muscular chest. In her eyes she was looking at a Greek God and he looked nothing short of perfection. On the other hand, she was rather surprised that Tsukune also had a very admirable body as well even though it had countless healed scars that criss-crossed on his body. Still rather than be a little ashamed, he walked with a confidence and pride showing his battle scars. The many changes that happened to him recently and of course the grueling Bankai training gave him a very well toned and chiseled physique even though he had a small build just like Ichigo does but he was able to shape and cut his body into something rather yummy. _

_ The healer was blushing at the sight and from the looks of her friends' reactions they appreciate a drool worthy sight if there ever was one. Whatever perverted fantasy that Yukari had in her head was reflected on her face however disturbing that might be and Orihime sweat dropped at that. The other 4 had various reactions to the sight. Mizore for example who was fixated on Tsukune openly stared and her lollipop fell off when her jaws dropped. Ruby could help but gawk at Ichigo and then at Tsukune and then suddenly turn red in the face when she imagined a very naughty thought that involved chains, whips, and hand cups respectively. Kurumu admired and drooled all over Ichigo and Tsukune as well and even it was a balmy 72 degrees, she felt very hot for some reason. And as for Moka, couldn't keep her eyes on Tsukune's body for one minute without turning crimson in the face. She fidgeted and altogether tried to avoid looking but her accursed eyes can't seem to keep still and she ended up looking at the boy again. It was rather embarrassing but deep down inside she liked what she saw. And from what she can tell, even Ura-chan was impressed with their physiques and likes the show as well even though she more than likely flat out deny it._

"_Rather impressive aren't they Orihime-chan?" Akasha asked out of the blue. _ "_Close your mouth dear, that's very un-lady like!" she added joking._

"_I-I am not doing anything of that sort" Orihime said protesting._

"_Well keep you're hormones in check because here they come!"_

"_AKASHA-SAN STOP SAYING EMBARRASSING THINGS!"_

_Akasha however, stuck out her tongue and pointed in front of her..._

"_Inoue, who are you shouting at?" Ichigo said puzzled._

"_Um n-nothing babe never mind!" she said as she looked and glared at the chuckling Akasha._

"_Okay, if you say so." the strawberry replied. He sat down next to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips that somehow was rather nice but the public display of affection was very embarrassing to say the least. She glared again at her chuckling companions..._

"_So how's the water?"_

"_I didn't go in yet. I was waiting for you silly boy!" _

"_Well, you didn't have to do that I told you I was going to join you later didn't I?"_

"_Well I wanted you to be with me so there..."_ Orihime replied as she stuck out her tongue at him.

"_Okay..."_

"_But before we go in...Can you put some suntan lotion on me babe?" she said blushing._

"_Uh...sure."_

_ Any hot blooded male would have whooped and jumped for joy at that statement and Ichigo being a teenaged hot blooded male would have qualified. However, the strawberry froze as he tried to process what she just said to him. Did she just asked him to put suntan lotion on her? That was rather surprising and bold of Inoue but if she asked nicely so he had no choice but to comply on said request. He squeezed the bottle and put a good amount of the stuff and rubbed his hands which were comically shaking. The strawberry gulped and he started sweating even more when he noticed that she undid her bikini top and laid down while her back was facing him..._

"_Babe what's taking so long?" Orihime asked impatiently._

"_Hold your horses, I'm working on it alright."_

"_Honey I promise I won't bite..." she replied impishly. "Unless of course you want me to?"_

_Unknown to Ichigo she looked at Kurumu and the other and the succubus gave her a wink and a thumbs up. Then she went back fawning over Tsukune..._

"_I like it when you're being such a bad girl!"_

"_Well you're going to have to punish me for being one huh?" _

_Embarrassed with all the loaded bantering, Ichigo finally got his nerves reigned in and applied the oil on her back. Surprisingly it was rather nice seeing that she didn't protest in any way. Actually it seemed that she rather liked it as Ichigo applied and massaged her back. Having her boyfriend's strong hands all over her back was rather pleasant and to her embarrassment a moan of pleasure escape her throat as Ichigo kneaded her back and relaxed some tense muscles..._

"_Umm, that feels really good babe." Orihime moaned._

"_You welcome I but humbly try." Ichigo said chuckling. "So I see that you're wearing the same bathing suit from yesterday. Looks really good on you."_

"_Anything to please you..."_

_ Ichigo's ears turned read, what is with her anyway? It's really pleasant but disturbing all the same. But if she's not complaining he guesses he can oblige her. Then with a start, he looked to his right and his eye began to twitch. Everyone was watching them and having a field day at his expense. Orihime who was oblivious didn't really care at the moment because of the wonderful massage that her boyfriend was giving him. In fact, they had ideas of their own and they too wanted to suddenly have sun tan lotion applied to them. Kurumu who struck first, asked Tsukune to rub some lotion on her back and surprisingly enough he agreed. Having claimed victory in a battle for his affections she rubbed it in on her rivals faces as she felt Tsukune's hands on her back and they all glared at her for her typical succubus boldness. His ministrations were getting good when suddenly her turn was rudely interrupted when Mizore dragged Tsukune to her side and undid her top and laid down and asked him to do the same to her. _

"_Hey what the hell Mizore! How dare you interrupt my suntan lotion rubbing time!"_

"_As far as I'm concerned your time was up!" Mizore replied calmly. "And Tsukune you can rub some of that stuff on my legs too if you want!"_

"_Uh if you say so Mizore-chan!"_

"_No fair I want my legs rubbed down too!"_

"_I'm sorry, Kurumu-chan I'll get back to you later ok?"_

"_Hey what about me?" Yukari complained._

"_And me?" Ruby asked._

"_Well I feel rather left out so you're going to put that stuff on me too ok Tsukune-kun?" Akasha added._

_ Tsukune ended up emptying the bottle of suntan lotion on all of them. He really couldn't linger too much from one before the other interrupts him. Moka who wanted to get a rub down too shyly didn't say anything as he busily went from one girl to the other. When he was finished and the girls were all satisfied with is work, Tsukune went up to her fidgeting all the while and asked her if she wanted some help applying some lotion on her as well. She agreed immediately and all too soon to her never ending embarrassment, she was moaning with pleasure as Tsukune who was quite red in the face himself massaged her back. _

_ As much as Ura-chan didn't like getting touched at all, she wasn't complaining. It's been while since she felt this relaxed and comfortable considering she's literally living in her own body with another entity. Still as she purred with pleasure and enjoyed Tsukune's ministrations, she still has to put him on his place for touching her in such a manner...well maybe after he's done and she'll give him a piece of her mind and the broadside of her foot for good measure..._

_Ichigo chuckled and Orihime sweat dropped..._

"_So did you want to go in the water yet or did you wanna work on your tan?" Ichigo asked her. "Still I don't know what it is about girls and tans though. You look plenty hot to me anyway..."_

"_Oh babe it's just the principal of it all and besides you shouldn't be complaining if I look hotter later if I were you."_

"_Oh really..."_

"_Yup I know so..."_

"_Then it's something I'll be looking forward to then." he replied. Then she got alarmed at the way his mischievous eyes twinkled. "But after I dunk you into the water first..."_

_ Orihime squealed as Ichigo threw her over his shoulder ran towards the beach and unceremoniously dumped her in the water. She knew that she should be mad at him but after seeing him laugh and all the burdens of the world seem to melt away for only a moment, she was happy that he can let it all go. Besides this is the first time that they were at the beach together and she wanted to have great memories that she is sure they will cherish forever. But first...she has to make him pay for dunking her in the water..."_

"_Babe you're so mean!" Orihime said sobbing._

"_I'm sorry Inoue...I didn't mean to..." Ichigo said contritely and looked at her with concern. She looked a little shaken and had her hands hiding her face. He leaned over the side to get a good look at her and come closer. If that wasn't an opening..._

"_And I'm sorry for this too!"_

_ Orihime lunged at him and blushed as she buried her assets in his face and both of them splashed in the water. After a good minute she let him go and surfaced and she giggled as the strawberry gasped and surfaced violently splashing water all over. When Ichigo finally had enough oxygen, he glared at her with one of his infamous scowls. But she was already motioning to get away from him and laughing all the while..._

"_That's what you get!"_

"_Inoue, why you!"_

"_Now now Kurosaki-kun it's only fair and square that I pay you back!" Orihime told him. Then with a sudden movement she splashed a few times with water._

"_Now this means war!"_

_Orihime squealed in delight and made a run for it with Ichigo not far behind her. They were oblivious of the fact that the others were laughing at the couple's antics. _

"_Aww aren't they so cute!" Kurumu commented._

"_Ya they look so perfect together!" Moka added. "I'm glad that Orihime-chan is so happy!"_

"_It's does look like that their having fun aren't they?" Mizore replied._

"_Well what are we waiting for and let's have our fun as well!" Yukari said._

_ And thus the day of fun in the sun went. After playing in the water for a bit, the Yokai girls plus Tsukune were playing volleyball. That was a feat unto itself considering that all five of them were arguing who would be on Tsukune's team. After picking some straws, Moka and Mizore won the jackpot and were with Tsukune while Yukari, Kurumu, and Ruby formed the other team. Akasha looked on with interest while Helena kept reading her book. Kahlua joined Kurumu and her team while Kokoa was thrilled that she was on her sister's team. Ichigo and Orihime were still playing tag and they all sweat dropped as Ichigo made a leap and caught her and somehow ended up on top of him. _

"_I finally caught you Inoue..."_

"_No babe, I'm the one who caught you!" _

_Orihime lowered her head and kissed him..._

"_Um dude like fricking get a room already!" Yukari said blushing._

"_I don't know Yukari-chan I think it's rather cute if I do say so myself!" Ruby commented._

"_That's my girl!" Kurumu cheered._

"_It's kind of embarrassing though..." Moka added._

"_Ya too much P.D.A. in my opinion." Mizore said. _

"_Is that even legal?" Kokoa asked Kahlua._

"_I dunno but they are using way too much tongue though." she said flushing._

_Both of them stopped and looked at their friends even more embarrassed..._

"_Ah dammit just as it was getting good too!" Kurumu said glaring at everyone. "Had to make a spectator sport out of this...even though it's funny as hell!"_

"_Ha ha funny you guys!" Ichigo said as his eye twitched._

"_Come on babe, let's go play with the others!"_

"_Are you serious, you still want to do something after I chased you all over the place." he said in mock exasperation._

"_Aww poor baby, I figured you'd had more stamina than this though." Orihime said teasing. Then with an impish grin she added. "So what's going to happen to you when we get married and I ran you ragged all night?"_

"_Inoue! What a thing to say!" Ichigo said his ears turning red."No I'm not tired and I'm probably going to tire you once I get my hands on you!"_

"_Then prove it to me Kurosaki Ichigo, prove yourself to me and play with me with the others." Orihime told him. "Or are you S-C-A-R-E-D!"_

"_Oh it's on girlfriend of mine!"_

"_Then bring it!" she challenged._

**Flashback end...**

Orihime had to admit that the last few days were fun and she smiled because her wish for a memorable fun times were fulfilled. In fact she believes that she is more closer to him than she could think possible. Her eyes widened and realized a truth that she wanted to deny but it's there like a big elephant inside a closet. Is it possible that she might be in love with Kurosaki-kun? Can that be even possible since their relationship just started? She shook her head and buried that sentiment for later exploration. What she needs to do now is to heal him up and get him back on his feet again. New tears fell down and she started talking to Ichigo hoping he could hear her...

"Ichigo, I don't even know if you can hear me in there but I hope that you do. I'm at my wits end and I don't know what to do anymore. You're really cruel did you know that? Making your poor girlfriend worry about you like this! The things that Tatsuki-chan will do to you when she finds out that you made me cry more times that I could count! What would I give to see your brown eyes gazing at me so lovingly or ironically enough that infamous scowl of yours (which I think is really cute) or to hold me in your strong arms and to hear your voice or the sweet kisses that you always give me? I would give everything that's what because ever since I saw you so many years ago I knew that we were destined for each other. I know it's kinda cliche but you should know that I'm a romantic kinda girl so you're going to have to get used to it! I feel this connection with you and I hope deep down you feel the same. So please babe for my sake...please come back to me...I don't know what I'll do i-if I-I lose you now!" she sobbed.

Miraculously the limp hand that she was holding for the last hour grasped her hand. Orihime looked up and there he was looking at her and smiling. She gasped and tears of joy burst out as she hugged him as he put a comforting hand on her back. Then she kissed him with an urgency that she had never felt before, a need in her that must be satisfied or else the feeling that she might lose him again will overwhelm her. Their lips locked for a minute before they finally and somewhat reluctantly separated and she looked deeply and so much love for him in her eyes that she cried again.

"H-hey what's with that look?" Ichigo asked her. "Didn't I said before that I don't like my princess crying?'

"Well who's fault is that huh?" she said pouting. She playfully punched him on the shoulder. "You know what I just got you back so I don't really care!"

"I heard you, you know...calling me back."

"Y-you did?"

"Ya...thanks Inoue for bringing me back."

Orihime's reply was somewhat drowned as there was a commotion outside. Now that she thought about it, she haven't noticed Moka-chan in a while and wondered where she went? She got the grim answer moments later when she found out that someone has broke into the castle and abducted Moka on her way to her room. From what she could tell the intruder is still in the castle and didn't get away yet. Then she heard the other girls protest as Tsukune who was still recovering from his injuries took Yamazakura and sheathed her and ran out to try and get Moka back. Without hesitation, one after the other, the girls apologized and went after him. Ichigo himself was half rising to help when Orihime gently but firmly held him down and told him rather sternly that he was not up to the task and to leave it to the others to Moka's rescue. Knowing that Orihime will not yield this time, the substitute shinigami reluctantly agreed to stay put and grumbling all the while.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Inoue, nothing at all!"

Surprisingly Orihime glared at him and he actually didn't expect that from her. Then of course after being relieved that he's going to be all right, she then began a tirade and gave him the third degree. It was along the lines of how he was inconsiderate of her feelings, being an idiot going along in such a dangerous mission, of him acting so carelessly that he got severely injured and then shifted to how he's such a flirt, a womanizer, a cheater, and messing around with older women and some other little things about him that annoy the hell out of her. He actually winced from some of the scathing remarks however, he knows that it's just her way of venting and airing out her feelings since she's so nice and sweet most of the time. For some reason he started to chuckle...

"And what is so funny Kurosaki Ichigo?" Orihime asked glaring at him.

Uh oh she's using his full name, then perhaps this is serious...

"Nothing Inoue...I was just thinking though..."

"And what are you thinking about?"

"That you look so beautiful when you're mad!"

Orihime looked at him wide eyed and suddenly her whole face turned red. She was so embarrassed that the poor girl had comical steam coming out of her ears...

"Ichigo I'm serious dammit!" she pouted jumping up and down.

"Oh for crying out loud, come here!"

"Why should I?"

Orihime was standing five feet away from him and in about an instant he was behind her. Well if he could use shunpo like that and she wasn't able to track him nor sense his whereabouts, then he is mending rather nicely. Of course she's glad that he is recovering rapidly but she's still mad at him and she at least has to keep up the facade of "angry-as-hell" girlfriend just a little while longer. But Ichigo had other ideas and she found out the hard way when he reached out and started tickling her with a vengeance. She started giggling and she turned around and started hitting him to no avail. Then she pushed him and that caught him by surprise and they both begin to fall. Ichigo instinctively hugged her close and shifted their weight so that he will take the brunt of the fall and so that she wouldn't get injured. The strawberry landed hard on his back but she was unscathed as he hoped she would be...

"Aww!"

"Babe I'm sorry I didn't mean to push you..."

"Don't worry about it...and I'm sorry too for making you worry too much." Ichigo told her. "So truce? But with this war going on though; I will always be in constant danger and I will protect my friends and...most importantly you. You will always be my priority, you know this and if I have to die so that I won't have some asshole harm even a hair on your pretty head then dammit so be it..."

"N-never e-ever say you will sacrifice yourself for me...do you understand me!"

Ichigo sighed...great just what he needed another senseless argument. Ichigo scratched his head and looked the other way for a moment while Orihime intensely looked at him and waited patiently for his answer...

"Inoue...my job will always put me in harm's way, I will get hurt and I will protect the people who matters to me. I was helpless when my mother passed away, now that I have the power to save souls and people from the Hollows, I can't help how I feel. But I will say this for your sake I will keep the damage to myself to a minimum as much as possible. That's a fair compromise isn't it?"

Orihime sighed as she looked deeply into his eyes and seen the lingering pain whenever he mentioned his mother. That he mentions her at all is the astonishing part and she feels quite special that he would open up to her about a subject that is almost taboo with him. Still it warms her heart that he is able to trust her with one of his secrets. Just as fast the pain in his eyes disappears and is replaced by an unyielding and courageous determination, his gaze steady and unwavering so much so, as if he could see to the very depths of her soul. His gaze was so intense in fact that it made her comically gooey inside because he looked so cool...like a strawberry superhero or something. Knowing the fact that Ichigo is strong willed and stubborn to a fault and gifted with a superhuman tenacity that will not let him give up; she knew that she has lost the battle of wills and she had no choice but to agree with the compromise. Ichigo is after all her beloved boyfriend and at this point she really can't deny him anything...

"Tsk...Fine...you better promise me that you won't get hurt so horribly like last time, understand?"

As for Ichigo's answer, he gave her a sweet lingering kiss that made her weak in the knees. It was a good thing that she was on top of him or she probably would have ended up falling on him anyway! When they finally separated to get some air, the healer was literally in heaven and she didn't want to leave considering she was comically glassy eyed. Orihime could never have imagined that someone could make her feel this way. The feeling that someone cares for another so much and the feeling of well being and being wanted, all mixed into something so indescribable that she thinks that this might be...love? Well, a girl can get addicted to...whatever it is that is brewing between them.

When they finally decided to get off the floor, a powerful spiritual pressure hit them with so much power that it drove her almost to her knees. But Ichigo did not let her fall and he supported her by holding the healer close that made Orihime blush. When the pressure finally abated, she noticed him looking up at the window then he looked at her guiltily. He suddenly gave her a tight hug, whispered to her ear that he's sorry, gave her a quick kiss on the lips and disappeared in shunpo. She looked numbly at the wall for a minute before she realized that he was gone off to another battle. In fact, he just recovered only moments ago and he's off to fight so soon? And of course it hit her that Ichigo never answered her back and to keep the promise. The normally sweet and innocent Orihime suddenly felt a massive knot forming on her forehead.

"ICHIGO YOU BIG IDIOT!"

**Meanwhile in another part of the castle...**

Akasha Bloodriver, mother of Moka Akashiya, wife of Victor Shuzen, Elder Vampire and the leader of the 3 Dark Lords, found herself breathless on the floor. When she left the room where the children were recovering, she found herself drifting aimlessly in the castle and found herself in "The Room." Fresh 50 foot columns were reinstalled in random formations and all the damage that Ichigo and Kahlua caused in their fight were repaired as if it wasn't demolished in the first place. The absorption process was still going on it seems because after all she did absorb massive amounts of Youki energy and she thinks that her body will need to readjust and get used to the new foreign power before she can use it properly.

It has been centuries since she had to use her Shinso powers to absorb other monsters and use their powers against them. In deed the monster that she has defeated with the help of Ichigo, his girlfriend Orihime, Tsukune, and Moka had so much power in it that her body is still working on integrating it's power so she can use it as her own. And in all the centuries that she has been absorbing monsters, this particular beast was the biggest price of all. It took all of their combined might to take it down and if it wasn't for Ichigo-kun's selflessness protecting the others, she wouldn't have the opening necessary to go in for the kill. In fact she's actually surprised that Ichigo was the only one left standing despite the massive and horrible injuries that the creature has done to him after it's attack. The 4 nights that they travelled to Hueco Mundo has payed off handsomely. Not only did the battles trained them to get stronger, it taught them some valuable lessons that gave them the edge when they finally met the creature in the 4th night of their journey and the gamble that she would meet such a powerful creature by getting it's attention and tickling it's curiosity because of their previous misadventures those 3 nights before when they hunted and killed anything that they met. It was all a premeditated plan Akasha carefully scripted after extracting every last bit of knowledge that Ichigo knew about Hollows and doing her own research on the subject.

The plan was simplicity itself which started when she observed Ichigo's battle with Kahlua and Tsukune's battle with Victor. In fact, when she first felt both of their unusually powerful Yoki power, she knew that these two boys were special. And not to knock on Moka-chan's husband to be Tsukune; Ichigo in particular was even interesting because of the massive power that slept inside him. A power so profound that if the boy ever tapped it, then he would have surpassed herself, Victor, and perhaps Helena combined. In Shinigami terms, he would have became Grandfather Yamamoto's equal and in some ways maybe even surpass him because after all Ichigo is still young and has not yet reached his prime. And Akasha knew how powerful the old man can be because she saw it with her own eyes. She had the honor being first Vampire to witness the overwhelmingly massive and ridiculously powerful Bankai when Soul Society intervened and helped her with her fight to stop the rampage of Alucard who was nigh semi-omnipotent himself. Every time she recalled that epic battle, it gave her goose bumps from the excitement just thinking about it. That spectacular battle left untold collateral damage and countless casualties however, the old man was forward thinking enough that he actually had the area of the final battle sealed off and fought the creature in a another dimension where the old man could use his power without restraint. It was a known fact that if it wasn't for Grandfather's help and encouragement, she would have been defeated or worse yet died in the hands of Alucard. The old man gave her the opening to defeat the creature and he helped her seal it underneath some caves not far off the Shuzen estate.

Thus Akasha knew Ichigo had a hidden dark power inside him and if she is to help him unleash it, he will have enough strength to crush anyone who challenges him...in the best case scenario. With Tsukune however, she needed him to go to the next level of his evolution even though he was reluctant to conquer and embrace his Hollow like Ichigo did. Akasha knew of his hidden powers as well but in order for him to achieve it, he must accept and conquer his Hollow. Certainly the battles in Hueco Mundo has planted the seed of doubt and she surmised that he is thinking that he might need to welcome his Hollow after all. With a little bit of prodding he would certainly ask Ichigo-kun for advice on how defeat the Inner Hollow and thereby using it's enormous power as a reward. She knew all this from the data she has gathered in their respective battles during the first day in the castle. In order for her to train them she needed an excuse to keep close to both of them. So to her regret, she picked a fight with her husband and thus giving her an excuse for the two boys to accompany her to Hueco Mundo so that she can train them to be stronger and so that she can absorb the creature giving her new powers now. Of course she didn't anticipate Moka-chan and Orihime-chan finding out what they were up to and then followed them accidentally to Hueco Mundo. That was unexpected and almost become disastrous for them but it the end it all fell into place and thank Kami it all worked out just fine...

All the calculated gambles and educated guesses has finally paid off, making all three of them stronger. As an added bonus she got to absorb a very powerful Yoki and add it to her repertoire of powers she has accumulated from the centuries battles and absorbing other monsters. In the end, all the scheming and manipulating was all for the sake of Moka-chan. She was only a mother trying to protect her child and she will do what is necessary to do so. Even if she had to kill, absorb more monsters, and manipulate friend and foe alike, then so be it...

Akasha who was sitting un-lady like on the floor felt a little weird. As if the creature she has absorb was still fighting her within her being. She felt hot and tingly inside for some reason, like there was so much pent up energy inside her that she needed to release it or else she'll burst. The vampire hugged herself, it wasn't a horrible feeling but it wasn't pleasant either. She felt she needed an outlet to get rid of this excess energy and perhaps she surmised that the new energy signature will stabilize and she can freely call upon this new power whenever necessary...

"Akasha what the hell are you doing?" someone asked sternly. "And sit properly, that is unbecoming of your station sitting splayed like a gutted fish drying you know."

"Helena-chan!" Akasha squealed. "Did I ever tell you you're a sight for sore eyes?"

"Umm ok?" Helena frowned. "What's gotten into you anyway?"

"No time to explain, I need for you to fight me right now and don't hold back ok?"

"Hell no, I'm not going to get in trouble with Victor because I beat the crap out of you!" Helena exclaimed. "And why have you two have been arguing lately? It's really plucking the hell out of my nerves and he's been an intolerable little prick that even I got into a little spat with him!"

Akasha disappeared and reappeared behind a surprised Helena. With mischief in the taller vampire's eyes, she quickly cupped the red head's breasts and fondled them briskly. Needless to say, Helena's face turned bright red in a hurry...

"Come on Helena-chan I'll explain it to you AFTER the fight...pretty please with cherry on top?"

"Eww stop molesting me you pervert!" Helena said embarrassed. "That is it you're dead!"

"Thanks Helena-chan you're the best!"

"Ya well thank me later after I bury you!"

Helena grabbed Akasha's shirt from behind and with an impressive feat of strength, the red head tossed her about 10 feet but Akasha was able to control her momentum and somersaulted in the air before she gracefully landed on her feet. Then the shorter vampire ran up to her with frightening speed and following with a killing knife hand blow that somehow Akasha dodged without effort. Helena then mixed in some punches and kicks but somehow she made her miss more often than not and a particular knife hand that she was sure to have caught the taller vampire by surprise disappeared and she ended up demolishing half the length and toppling the rest of a column onto the ground. At least Akasha is taking her seriously if she had to use her speed to dodge her attack...

"Oh come now Helena is that the best that you can do?" Akasha asked her in good humor.

The red headed vampire did not take her "taunting" very well even though Akasha was not insulting and sadistically evil like she always was in the past. It's as if the silver haired vampire knew something she didn't know and she didn't like that at all. Ok she wants me to get serious then she shall end her in one strike! As grandfather had taught her she gathered all of her Yoki power into body and Akasha's eyes widened when she realized Helena moved when she heard a popping sound that one would associate with the "whoosh" that one would hear when a Shinigami used shunpo. Before she knew it, Akasha felt someone behind her but she countered with a back kick that only turned a column to rubble. The elder Vampire smoothly shifted her left foot and transitioned her kicking leg into a round house and missed nothing but air. Then Helena was in her face and only countless centuries of battles and killer instinct save her she leaned back and the knife hand bisected another column horizontally and then toppled to the side kicking up debris...missed her by a hair. Akasha countered simultaneously she let her long legs fly as fell, using her strong arms as a springboard and she somersaulted backwards. When she landed, she crossed her arms instinctively as another roundhouse from nowhere connected and she was blown back about 15 feet until she smashed into a column causing an Akasha sized crater on it's surface.

"End of the line Akasha, it's been nice knowing you!"

"Aww shi..."

Helena appeared suddenly in front of her and with her lead hand pumped with Yoki energy used her special reverse palm strike and hit Akasha squarely in the sternum. Akasha was then swallowed in dust and debris as the power behind the strike exploded breaking the column in front of her and several columns behind that one into dust from the massive shockwave. She then flew the entire length of the "The Room" and finally smashed and demolishing the entire back wall to rubble. The red head vampire appeared near Akasha's crash site and sighed. She shouldn't have provoked her like that and now this mess. At the last moment, she held back knowing the dire consequences if she ended up killing the nuisance so she used about 25 percent of it's true strength. But she had to admit though, for the technique to cause so much devastation in only a quarter of it's strength is quite impressive. Helena will have to thank Master Yamamoto for helping her refining her technique. Then she felt it...Akasha's Yoki energy suddenly spiking to unheard of levels even for a Vampire! Her energy signature was intermingled with a strange but familiar Yoki that she has encountered before. It almost feels like the way Ichigo Kurosaki's Yoki signature when he fought Kahlua-chan 5 days before. But that is impossible, how can a Vampire have a Hollow signature mixed in with their aura? Unless of course...

"**That is enough Helena, thank you for your assistance."** Akasha said. Strangely enough her voice seemed to have an eerie echo...

When the debris and the smoke cleared, Helena saw her friend/rival standing tall albeit she was only wearing her bra while the rest of her dress was in tatters. Akasha looked like she didn't sustain any lasting damage at all and her wounds were astonishingly healing so much more rapidly than before. And then Helena's eyes widened for in Akasha's face donned a porcelain mask of a skull. Two horns were protruding and pointing downward about a six inches from the sides of her face. Thick crimson markings (similar to tribal tattoos) from her forehead going along both her eyes to her cheeks then finally terminating all the way down to her chin. Smaller and intricate lines formed like "V"s on her forehead and the area between her eyes and then followed by a thick line on her nose and then separating into four lines that goes across her the rest of her nose, the teeth and chin. Helena noticed that just like Ichigo, her scleras were black but her eyes remained the eyes of the Vampire.

"No, Akasha you didn't..." Helena whispered.

to be continued...

A/N-Sorry for the delay...This was a very difficult chapter to write...I was trying to get the two respective time lines meet but that proved difficult...I think I should be able to get the time line straightened out by next chapter though so I won't have to tell multiple stories simultaneously...So what did you'll think...I told you it was going to be a head scratching experience...Now that Akasha has acquired the powers of a Hollow, what pray tell will she do with it...Scary thought I know...and before you people cry foul that this cannot happen...Remember that Akasha is a Shinzo with the power to ABSORB any monster and use that absorbed monster's powers like the original would and I would imagine wield it which much more efficiency and skill...How else would she have defeated Alucard...And if you thought that was a shocker wait til the next chapter...that one is going to be a head spinning experience...lol...Anyway R&R as usual and I'll see you kiddies in the next chapter...


	45. Chapter 45

chapter 45

**Yokai Academy-present day**

Tsukune struggled and he struggled mightily trying to take down Hakuto but he stubbornly did not want to use his Bankai in order to do so. As bizarre as that may sound, he refused to use it and deep down he knew he was holding back because Moka was still out there in danger. Besides he needed to prove something to himself that he is strong enough to protect those who are dear to him with his own strength. It was foolish thinking at best but perhaps deep down this stubbornness can also be attributed to the pride of the Vampire blood that courses through his veins. Still he cannot hold much longer before he knew his Hollow will rear her pretty pink little head and try to "assist" him. Now that will be disastrous and an altogether nightmarish scenario indeed, being an impatient and rather hot tempered little fire cracker that she is...

He attacked Hakuto again but he missed badly and he found himself in the receiving end of his fist that sent him skidding on the floor, taking out the tiles and making a deep trench on the floor and then smashing into the far wall. Still he got up slowly but surely while the others looked on grimly but they did not interfere. Then he clutched his face as his Inner Hollow tried to take over as his eyes become like a Vampire's and his sclera begins to darken slowly. Rukia and the others noticed his hesitation as the Yokai girls gasp as they recognize the symptoms immediately...

"What's happening to Tsukune?" Uryu asked worried. "Why did he stop like that?"

"I'm wondering the same thing myself." Renji added. "Oi, do you know what's happening Ruby-san?"

"If Tsukune keeps this up, his Hollow will certainly overcome him..." she said simply.

"Um I don't know about you guys but that does not sound like good news at all if you ask me!" Rangiku exclaimed.

"Indeed, I-I t-think we should go help him don't you?" Ruby asked.

"No stay back and let me handle this..." Tsukune said.

"B-but Tsukune, you know what happened the last time when your Hollow escaped." Kurumu pleaded. "Please let us help you!"

"No this is between me and Hakuto...DO NOT interfere!"

"Tsukune..."

"His Hollow's influence is already affecting his personality...we might have no choice but to intervene after all!" Rukia said.

"STOP IT." someone exclaimed. "That is enough. You have tried your best...Although in my honest opinion you could have stopped this foolishness a long time ago if you used your Bankai!"

Everyone turned around and was astonished to see Moka enter through the door...

"How can it be?" Hakuto asked confused. "Why are you here?"

"Leave it to me Tsukune and just watch..." Moka said softly.

"Why...I didn't move the Rosario so how come you turn into a Vampire and then come here?"

"I will explain later when this fight is over..."

"You are suppose to be with Kiria so what happened to him?" Hakuto asked her.

"I would imagine he is still unconscious and sleeping in a graveyard on a hill." Moka replied. "You are the only one left, Hakuto Kaneshiro."

"_Chi...no more time...I used to much power than I thought fighting Tsukune." _Hakuto thought. Then he said to them. "Why do you insist of getting in my way? Especially you Tsukune, I didn't expect a human to want to protect this academy."

"I got news for you Hakuto Kaneshiro, Tsukune is no longer human but he is now a part of the great Vampire race!"

"What?" he replied. "But no matter human or not I have reasons to destroy this Academy. Reasons that I would die for so get out of my way!"

Then Hakuto held the Rosario and it as well as the symbols on the wooden floor begin to glow and he disappeared. Moka instinctively followed and she too disappeared in the middle of blinding light. As soon as Tsukune touched the light, he too vanished and the eerie glow seized and the strange circle of symbols disappeared and all that is left is a smoking floor and then silence. The gang were too shocked at the transpired events and were too late to intervene in the matter. Kurumu eyes widened and tears began to blur her vision...

"They...they disappeared..."

"Umm don't worry Kurumu-chan that was just a teleportation spell and all they did was go somewhere else!" Yukari explained.

"_Where..._WHERE DID THEY GO?" Kurumu screamed hysterically while comically choking Yukari. "WE HAVE TO FIND THEM...HEH HE HEH HE HE!"

"Kurumu-chan you have to calm down!" Ruby frantically soothed.

Then a guttural and inhuman wail even louder than Kurumu's hysterics pierced through the air that it slightly shook the entire building and all the glass shattered into a million pieces. The entire gang then went outside and were shocked that Szayel Aporro Granz was back with his experimental Hollow/Vampire hybrid behind him. Surprisingly, the creature has made a full recovery and for some unknown reason it's spiritual power is even stronger than it was the last time that they fought. The Shinigami unsheathed their weapons, Chad's armored arm appeared and took a defensive stance, Yokai girls readied themselves as well...

"W-what is that...thing?" Kurumu asked.

Her eyes widened again in surprise. She felt sick looking at it's grotesque features that looked like a gigantic Hollow but with an energy signature of a Vampire. The pink haired individual's Yoki power felt Hollow like but his power was strong unlike anything she have felt before. Then her eyes hardened and she transformed to her natural appearance and unsheathing her one and half foot long, thin razor sharp claws. Her tail moving this way and that at the billowing wind from her wings.

"And who the hell are you!"

"That Kurumu-chan is an Espada and right behind him is their experimental Hollow/Vampire hybrid." Rangiku explained.

"Are you saying that..."

"Yes Kurumu-chan this Aizen fellow has crossed the forbidden line and used whatever Vampire material he could get his hands on and fused it with a Hollow." Ruby replied soberly.

"Eww that's like so gross!" Yukari exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter what it is," Mizore said softly. "How strong can it be..."

"Unbelievably strong, it took all of us combined to take it down the first time and in the end Captain Hitsugaya had trouble even with his Bankai."Rukia told her.

"Well that doesn't sound very encouraging..."

"So why do you think that it recovered so quickly?" Uryu asked no one in particular.

"It is simple really Quincy, I have successfully acquired some Vampire blood and immediately used it to revitalize the creature and healed it instantaneously. " Szayel told him. "Why don't you show them RV24X of your true strength?"

"GRRRAAAWWWWOOOOOHHHHHHHH!"

Then a sickening feeling hit them all as it's spiritual pressure begins to rise astronomically. Szayel conveniently stepped aside and disappeared in Sonido, no doubt to observe and record operational data. The creature rushed them so suddenly that the gang had no time to react...

"SCATTER!" Rangiku ordered.

Chad however had other ideas and met the creature's advance head on. Like two freight trains running towards each other, a loud crashing sound detonated and he found himself being pushed back despite his best to stand his ground. Uryu circled to their left and fired a several energy arrows that exploded on it's face which gave the Mexican an opening. A thunderous right hand slightly cracked the creature's outer armor and staggered it about 5 feet before Chad reared his fist again with his fins suddenly gathering energy and fired an El Directo at point blank range, the huge explosion taking out and incinerating 300 yards. The smoke dissipated quickly but his eye widened as the creature apparently caught his fist and it would have caused him massive damage from it's counter attack had not a withering storm of arrows pelted it from behind. The creature backhand Chad but he stood his ground and slid only a couple of feet. He was thinking about his next move before he heard someone behind him...

"CHAD...DUCK!"

The youth fell forward as Zabimaru went past him hitting the creature with sickening crunching cacophony that sent the creature sliding about 15 feet and thus keeping him in the clear. Still it did not seem to sustain any damage despite their efforts. He noticed Rukia appeared from behind and Mizore circling to it's left. Kurumu dived bombed from high up in the air trying to keep it distracted...

"NOW MIZORE...DO IT!" Rukia shouted.

"Got ya!" Mizore replied.

Rukia fired Hakuren and 25 foot wave of ice barreled towards the creature. Mizore simply gestured and a similar wave of ice met the petite Shinigami's own attack, exploded and leaving the monster encased in a 30 foot solid block of ice. Still not resting on their laurels, Ruby cast a massive fireball spell, while Yukari attacked with Yoki charged tarot cards. The Renji, Rangiku, and Rukia then began to chant and released Hado 31, 32, and 33 respectively, while Uryu fired more volleys of energy arrows and Chad fired another El Directo from his position. The various attacks simultaneously hit and an enormous explosion occurred that nearly blew all of them out of their feet. Kurumu flew up higher in to the sky and surveyed the devastation her friends caused. Still after the smoke clearing and the 45 foot crater that formed from all their combined attacks, she almost fell from the sky as the that spot exploded in black Yoki and the oppressive aura she felt when they first tangled with Ichigo's Hollow and then Tsukune's weighed her down. Kurumu was about 2 miles up in the sky and she couldn't believe this monster's power...

"_I-It's power even reaches as high up here_?" she said to herself. "_That is insane!"_

Down on the ground the gang were in shock at the creature as it withstood their combined assault. They all retreated farther and took up a more defensive stance. Is it even possible for something artificial to get stronger? The epicenter of the crater begins to crumble and buckle from the weight of the creatures spiritual pressure. The Yokai girls fought from being crushed from its evil aura and they were advised to retreat even further but they stubbornly refused as the 3 adamantly insisted that it was not right for them to abandon friends and they were willing to stay and fight. The Shinigami appreciated the warm gesture of cooperation and comradeship. Still, this battle is not starting out very well that's for sure...

"Dammit, where the hell is the Captain when you need him!" Rangiku cursed.

**Meanwhile...**

Moka found herself in some kind of basement. It was pitched black down there but her Vampire eyes adjusted accordingly and soon she was able to see. She felt Tsukune appear behind her and looked at him. Anger begins to seep in her as Tsukune walked, his state was as bad as it was when they emerged from Hueco Mundo this morning. He shouldn't have even broken a sweat if he used his Bankai. Holding back only because he was worried for her? Such foolishness will only get himself killed in the end! Still, deep down inside, she was happy that he cared about her. In fact, she was glad it was pitch dark and it was a good thing she was walking ahead of him. Moka knew Tsukune is able to see in the dark and she'll never be able to live it down if he saw her blush like a little school girl! A vampire has her pride after all.

"Where are we anyway?"

"Sigh you two are such a pain in my ass aren't you?" Hakuto said from the darkness. "We are located deep within the bowels Yokai Academy: The Altar of Everlasting Darkness, and this is the heart of Yokai Academy.

Then a bright light emerged from out of nowhere and Hakuto stood on a raised platform surrounded by three blocks of stone. His hand poised to insert the Rosario of Judgement but not before he rambled on about his planned manipulation of the Shinigami's friends to get the key but he didn't expect outside help nor did he account for Tsukune turning to a Shinigami, Soul Society sending a contingent of advanced troops to to suppress the Hollow menace, and certainly did not anticipate the appearance of Substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"When Ichigo has beaten Kuyo more easily than you lot ever did, I knew he would be the greatest obstacle to my goal. So with Aizen's help we came up with a strategy that would keep him out of my hair and stepped up the attacks using the Espada. As predicted, Yamamoto perceived these attacks as a threat to Soul Society and thus he naturally looked for allies. And when you and your friends disappeared for a whole week with Ichigo in tow, that little leeway gave me enough time for my preparations to be completed. And thus here we all are...All I have to do is insert this Rosario of Judgement into the keyhole and the great barrier should collapse thus plunging the Academy into the human world..."

"What so all that blathering was just to stall for time?" Moka said furiously

"Too late I win!"

Moka and Tsukune felt a tremor deep down the basement and a blinding light begins to resonate from the control console. Moka immediately ran towards Hakuto and with a powerful spinning side kick, she hit the president full on in the face which sent him flying through columns and finally making a deep trench on the ground. However, Moka made a slight error and accidentally dented the left console and as soon as she landed she felt an ominous change when it began to hum loudly. Little did the Vampire know the seemingly harmless accident would pose a threat to all...

**Soul Society**

A massive static discharge erupted in the middle of a hill just outside Karakura Town and what seem to like a castle began to blink in and out of existence, a portion of the Seireitei began to slowly appear out of nowhere in Tsukune's hometown, and some parts of Karakura Town begins to occupy the same space at the Rokungai in the outskirts of Soul Society.

The 12th division first knowledge of the anomaly was first detected early that morning. Various instruments indicated that a some kind of barrier or pocket universe is about to collapse on itself, that it was hiding something enormous, and portions of that anomalous construct will affect the very aspects of reality posing a threat to Soul Society and the world of the living by warping space and time and pulling each dimension to the other until they converge and annihilate the points where they intersect and manifests in the material world. Witnesses said the a lot of strange things have been occurring lately. Like buildings of a different make appearing out of nowhere not far from the gates or strange creatures that escaped from whatever prison and proceeded to terrorize the peasants. The 11th Division were the first to deploy to the scene and some of them has encountered creatures unlike Hollows but they were strong but not what Kenpachi would consider "light" exercise.

"Well this sort of boring..." Kenpachi yawned as he dispatched another Yokai denizen easily.

"Hey, Ken-chan what do you think that is huh?" Yabchiru said pointing forward from the top of his shoulders.

Kenpachi squinted and then looked up. Towering before him was a 50 foot Golem and it's massive fist reared back and was about to flatten him. A crazed smirk threatened to split his face as he felt his adrenalin pumping. It's been awhile since he had good fight, maybe this one won't disappoint him...until he gets his rematch with Ichigo of course...

"Heh...now this is what I'm talking about!" Kenpachi said excitedly. "COME ON GIVE ME YER BEST SHOT...I DARE YA!"

Then 11th division Captain disappeared in smoke and debris as the punch caused massive crater as the ground cracked and split asunder...

Meanwhile...

"ACHOOO!" Toshiro sneezed.

"Bless you Captain!" Acting Captain-General Chojiro said. "You should take it easy for awhile before you go back to the Academy. I can't afford you sick in bed when we're so short handed you know."

"I will probably stay in the barracks tonight before I go back and thank you for your concern."

Capt. Hitsugaya he finished his report excused himself and was on his way to the 10th division barracks when he noticed something unusual up in the sky. Not only did he recognized Yokai Academy fading in and out of existence, he saw parts of Karakura as well. Then it occurred to him that something must of happened while he was gone.

"_Dammit I can't leave you alone for a minute can I, eh Matsumoto?"_

Busy with his thoughts, the Captain failed to notice a shimmering in the air as blazed through the Seireitei with shunpo. Realizing that something was amiss and he suddenly found himself in the outskirts of Rokungai and right in front of him was a 50 ft golem. Toshiro unsheathed his sword and was about to attack when suddenly it's humongous arm was cut cleanly off and a massive vertical wound raced towards it's torso. The Golem screamed and fell backwards dead as soon as it hit the ground causing a slight tremor and kicking up tons of debris.

"Chi...was that all you got...How disappointing!"

"Oh look Ken-chan look. It's shiro-chan!" Yabchiru said pointing.

"Capt. Hitsugaya, what are you doing here?"

"I-I I don't know how I got here myself." Toshiro admitted. "I was at the Seireitei going back to the barracks and suddenly I found myself here."

"Well I ain't surprised that something happened to ya. There's been a lot of strange shit going on here lately with all the weird special effects in the sky and these weaklings coming out from the woodwork. And it all started when that school or whatever appeared..."

Realizing that Kenpachi was right and he didn't have time to waste because he needs to get back to Yokai Academy as soon as possible. Was it possible that his sudden teleportation from one place to the other attributed to some event that happened in the Academy? Still that doesn't explain the spatial anomalies and getting teleported here. Something must have happened in the school while he was gone and apparently it must have gotten worse if all this phenomena is happening...

"Capt. Kenpachi, do you have a need of my assistance?"

"Nah, I think I got it under control. As it is, whatever these things are they're not even giving me a workout."

"I see...then if you'll excuse me, I have pressing matters to attend to."

Toshiro disappeared in shunpo...

"Aww Ken-chan Shiro-chan went away!" Yachiru said pouting.

"Can't help it, he looked like he was in a hurry to get somewhere..." Kenpachi replied. "But it would seem that we have more company."

"Uh, there's so many of them Ken-chan, huh?"

"We'll see..." Kenpachi said grinning

**Hueco Mundo-On top of the Dome of Las Noches**

Hallibel looked silently as the strange and colorful lights streaked upon the skies of Hueco Mundo. Although she knew that the Espada and more likely Aizen felt the shift in the spiritual pressure even from within the dome, the Tres Espada decided to go outside the dome to see for herself. The colorful lights that danced in sky were probably a first and she had lived in Hueco Mundo for a very long time. She thought that they were harmless enough but what disturbs her though is the fact that something keeps on shimmering in and out of existence a few miles North of the fortress. In fact several "images" would overlap in places that had structures already and she could only imagine the catastrophic damage something would cause when two overlapping space occupies the other.

"_Where is that bastard Szayel when you need him?"_

Hallibel never did like the Octava Espada and she probably never will. His penchant for the theatrics and a sadistic and sick individual who thinks that everyone and everything is a test subject, does not endear him to her one bit. However, as loathe she is to admit it, Szayel is the scientist among them and he would more than likely look at the sky and tell her exactly what is going on. The Tres Espada sighed, alas he is indisposed right at this moment, something about doing test runs on his current pet project, that Hollow/Vampire abomination that he's been experimenting with for the last few months. Granted she was quite impressed of it's regenerative abilities as it is almost up to par with a Hollow's high speed regeneration and it's uncanny ability to transmogrify any part of it's body into tentacle-like spears and use them as deadly weapons. Why he is experimenting on such a thing at all still eludes her to this day. The powers of these creatures called Vampires are certainly impressive, however can they even hold to the power of the top 4 of the Espada? Is it even necessary do so? But she knew that she had to readjust her thinking on that subject when she saw how this Moka Akashiya fought Yammy to a stand still. That was quite a feat in itself considering the hidden powers that he possessed. So Szayel and maybe Aizen saw the potential in such experiments. If it was going to help the cause and it maybe the best course of action but that doesn't mean that she has to like it!

"Excuse me Hallibel-sama, I apologize for interrupting your thoughts but I have an urgent message from Aizen-sama." someone said.

"Sigh...what is it Sung-Sun?" Hallibel asked quietly.

"Considering what's happening all over Hueco Mundo, Aizen-sama is calling a meeting of the Espada in an hour and he is requesting your presence."

"I see..." she replied. "So where are..."

"So Mila Rose you scared of the pretty little lights?" Apacci asked mockingly.

"Oh please, whatever Apacci, you're the one who's shaking in her sandals not me!"

"Children, children you sound so petty it's rather pathetic really!" Sung-sun chided them.

"What did you say?" Apacci said loudly.

"You wanna fight?" Mila Rose asked aggressively.

"Enough..." Hallibel simply said. "Let us go now, I don't want to keep Aizen-sama waiting."

"Yes Hallibel-sama..." they all replied.

All of her fraccion disappeared in sonido, however, Hallibel waited for awhile and looked up again in the sky. She had a bad feeling about all this and she didn't like it. Since she couldn't do anything about it for now, she decided to let it be for a little while longer. Time enough to prepare for whatever happens in the future and when that time came, she is sure that she and her fraccion are more than ready enough to tackle it head on. The Tres Espada then disappeared in Sonido, she really didn't want to make Aizen wait after all...

**Shuzen Castle**

Ichigo and Kahlua covered their faces as debris from the wall exploded and rained down upon them. After riding the shockwave and standing their ground (although Kahlua slid about 10 feet away from Ichigo) our dynamic duo were face to face with Grimmjow and Midou. The former had a wide grin and he almost had a crazed look about him while the latter stood unemotionally like a statue but seemed ready and itching for a fight. Ichigo wasted no time and invoked his Bankai. Kahlua who was almost driven to her knees from the crushing powerful Yokai energy that Ichigo put out and as much as she wanted to deny it, the strawberry's power was very intoxicating and she found herself almost moaning in pleasure from it's proximity. Fascinated by the way his cleaver disappeared and replaced by a black daito and how it has transformed his jacket to the long frayed one he wears now, she still wonders to this day how a human could achieve such power? Short of being one of her kind, Ichigo has impressed her time and time again as he followed her every move, dazzled her with his speed, and matched her enormous strength with his own in their fight not days before. She blushed as she realized that she had finally found her equal in power at last...

Kahlua never really had the time to look for such silly thing as romance. Even if she did, her duties as the master assassin of the Shuzen family takes precedence over such a simple and sentimental rubbish. And of course Chichiue (father) and Ha ha (mother) had to approve of her choice for a husband. Father wanted a Vampire that would sire powerful offspring and keep the bloodline strong while Mother wanted the same criteria that Father did but she also desired something to brag about to Auntie Akasha that she had a handsome and powerful son-in-law. The pride in having her daughter snagging such a wonderful prize would be the perfect thing for her mother to stick it to her friend and rival...everyday from now till eternity!

Oh Kahlua had dozens of secret admirers and potential husbands waiting in the wings but she herself dwindled their numbers to nil when she tried to wheedle the strongest among them with a test. The test was simple really, all they needed to do was avoid or defend her first strike and if they do so, she would consider their worthiness to be her husband. None of the so called applicants survived and in fact they never saw where death came from except for Ichigo of course. She didn't know how her father felt about him but as for her mother, she seemed to approve the strawberry and holds him in high regard. With so many positive things going for him, he is after all, deliciously handsome, very strong, fearless in the face of death, had a warrior's heart and mentality and above all he was very kind, what is there not to like? Except of course that she was too late and Ichigo has a girlfriend already.

When Kahlua found that little fact she was devastated. How can her perfect mate who she was destined to be with, is taken already? The typical Vampire response to this crisis was to eliminate potential rivals with extreme prejudice but she knew that Ichigo would not appreciate her killing someone he cares about and he would probably resent her if she went along with it. No, it would be better to steal him away from this Orihime and win his heart. Her pride demands that she fights with honor and she knew that in doing so her victory in the end will be all the more satisfying. She knew that she had considerable ground to cover as Orihime-san had quite a head start on her but she knew that if she played her cards right, Kahlua could probably catch up and be in equal ground. After all, from what Kokoa-chan and Moka-chan tells her, their relationship has only started so it should not be difficult a task if she worked her feminine wiles on him...

Kahlua blushed, what has gotten into her? Trying to steal a man who obviously is happy with the one that he's with? So shameless however, completely in line with her Vampire instincts. She wants Ichigo and in the end she will have him! She is sure that Orihime-san is a nice person and she actually likes her. But Kahlua believes deep within her heart that Ichigo deserves a more powerful mate that would satisfy him.

Yes, she could see it in his eyes, even if he doesn't know it himself. Ichigo had the eyes of a predator with a deep seeded need to become stronger to conquer all foes that get in his way. Whether it is inherent in him naturally as a human or the influence of his Hollow, the fact remains that he wants power and she knew that she can give it to him. Still she had her doubts if she can come between a solid relationship and she herself don't know how she feels about all of it.

She sighed, it was so much easier trying to go on missions and do her duty as an assassin. There was no complications once the target was eliminated and then she could just go home. It was simple and straight forward. The Vampire didn't have to navigate through land mines of emotion which is something completely new and scary in a way for her. Kahlua sighed again...there were intruders in her home and she had business to do. Time enough after she has mopped up and contemplate on her feelings and what she should do about Ichigo...

"Kahlua-san watch out!"

"Eh?" Kahlua said puzzled.

Then out of nowhere the one called Midou appeared before her and kicked her in the gut that sent her flying to the other side of the room. Ichigo watched a little numbly as she slammed into the far wall creating a Kahlua sized crater and then tentacle spears peppered the wall and effectively pinning her. One of the spears apparently hit her on her shoulder and blood started pouring out of the wound. Strangely enough, the Arrancar took out a container of some kind and proceeded to fill it with blood. Once he was done, he tossed it in the air and it disappeared. He was about to fill another one when Kahlua finally got herself together and grabbed the nearest tentacle and savagely ripped it out. As soon as Midou reacted from her counter attack, the Vampire then kicked him viciously as pay back and that sent him flying and crashed into a column and then into the wall.

"Damn you, you just ruined my dress!" Kahlua screamed. "I HATE YOU ALL!"

The Vampire girl disappeared and then someone grabbed him from behind. Ichigo smelled her perfume and heard her sniffling a little. But in her most reassuring and sensual voice she whispered in his ear...

"_Except for you my dearest Ichigo!"_

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Ichigo said confused. He turned around and she already vanished. Then he turned around and she was already there about 5 feet ahead of him...

"_So fast that I didn't even sense her move!" _ Ichigo thought to himself.

Then most bizarre thing happened and Ichigo saw her started to tear up and then she started bawling with comical tears. He sweat dropped...that was something he didn't expect from a Vampire. He then saw her disappear and she grabbed the recovering Midou's head with a crushing grip lifted him up with strength he didn't expect from a delicate looking flower as Kahlua rammed him into the wall causing a crater, dragged along the wall making a shallow trench, twisted her body while plunging Midou through a column, slammed him to the ground, cratering it and then punt kicking him to the other side of the room. She then vanished again and Ichigo couldn't process the brutality coming from a ditzy and seemingly kind Vampire, until he sensed something from behind and instinct took over and he turned around and blocked Grimmjow's sword. Grimmjow's momentum caused the strawberry to slide a couple of feet and buckled the ground beneath him.

"You have more pressing matters to attend to with me than worry about your little girlfriend!"

"She isn't my girlfriend idiot!" Ichigo protested vehemently.

"Well whatever, let's get this party started then!"

The two warriors circled each other warily at first then as if they had the same train of thought, attacked simultaneously and a loud cacophonous roar exploded as their blades met. Grimmjow kicked Ichigo and he flew outside but the strawberry had presence of mind to control his momentum and he ended flipping over and landing on his feet only to turn around in time to meet the former Sexta's blade again. Their respective zanpakuto clashed, testing the other's strength, finding a weakness in the other's defense, and trying to establish a dominant position. Then suddenly Grimmjow disappeared in sonido and Ichigo raised Tensa Zangetsu to block his attack but he had other ideas and charged up his left hand with a cero and was about to fire when Ichigo disappeared in shunpo and landing about 10 feet away. Grimmjow fired the cero anyway and Ichigo instinctively countered with Getsuga Tensho. Both techniques met in a flash of light and played tug of war for a moment before the cero broke through the Getsuga and Ichigo was forced to use shunpo to evade. When he reappeared a couple feet later, the Shinigami is suddenly face to face with tentacle like spears and with shear willpower alone he deflected everyone away at high speeds and blocked the last one that sent him crashing to the hill and leaving a crater on it's side.

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo growled. "And what happened to your arm?"

"Oh you like that little trick huh? Grimmjow grinned. "Let's just say it's a little gift that I just acquired recently."

Ichigo's mind raced as he could have sworn that he had seen this little trick before. Yes, that's right, it was the same powers that Kahlua used against him. But how did Grimmjow acquired the power of a Vampire? Is Aizen really experimenting with them now as well? That's what he just needs; a maniac who's already stronger than any opponent that he has ever faced yet and now that said maniac has the power of a Vampire as well...

"That's just frickin swell!"

"Well not that the little warm up is out of the way, I need for you to show me the real you..."

Grimmjow still with the ever wide grin made a small cut on his finger and spiritual power gathered in shape of a spiral. He charged it so much that it had an eerie blue glow...

"I'm sure you remember this little move. It's a cero that only Espada can use!" Grimmjow told him. Then he shouted the next. "GRAND RAY CERO!"

A massive cerulean blue cero raced towards Ichigo and he was about to pull some measures to counterattack it. However, the cero missed him by a few feet and in fact it was fired at an angle. Ichigo's eyes widened as it raced towards a person up high in the castle's ramparts...

"NO INOUE!"

Without thinking Ichigo jumped with all the power that he got and the strawberry was swallowed in a massive explosion...

...

When Ichigo left her alone where the makeshift hospital was held, Orihime was furious for breaking his promise to her. Since it was hopeless to chase him down because he already had a head start on her. Plus he had an unfair advantage using that shunpo of his. The healer tracked him using her spiritual awareness and since her boyfriend doesn't have any control over his enormous spiritual power, she might as well have her very own Ichigo radar and she followed him easily enough. And she cannot wait till she get her hands on his delicious behind because she plans to give him a piece of her mind!

Orihime followed his energy signature and noted that his power spiked at one point and she knew that he was fighting...again! Fuming mad but at the same time worried for his safety she doubled her efforts and started to pick up the pace. Then she felt his power fluctuate as if he moved far away.

"_Kurosaki-kun must have moved the fight outside!"_

Deep in her thoughts, Orihime ran Kokoa over and the little red head comically rotated in the air before she fell on her face with a thud. The healer stopped, turned around and went back, apologizing all the while...

"Gomen, Kokoa-chan I didn't see you because I was in a hurry!"

"It's ok, next time watch where you're going!" Kokoa said annoyed while rubbing her forehead.

"So what are you doing out here anyway?"

"There are some intruders running about the castle..." she explained. "So I figured I can run them out and get a little exercise while I'm at it!"

Orihime knew better than to argue with a Vampire and even if she refused and sent the little red head away, she probably going to turn around and either follow her or the little girl will try to find the interlopers by herself and therefore be in a load of trouble. Better to take the Vampire with her...

"Come with me, I'm tracking Kurosaki-kun and he's fighting the strongest of the two!" Orihime told her. "He is not 100% so you might be able to get a crack at em and help."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Kokoa said rather giddily. "Let's go before he hogs all the fun!"

Orihime sweat dropped at what the little Vampire said...

Turning to her right and then followed a narrow stairs to the ramparts above, Orihime saw just in time for Ichigo to reappear and then massive tentacle spears trying to skewer her boyfriend. She bit her tongue and covered her mouth with her hands to prevent from screaming and thereby distracting him and putting him in more danger. The healer then felt amazed as he deflected everyone of the spears except for one that he blocked successfully with his zanpakuto but it had enough power to send him flying towards a hill and smashing it's side. She couldn't help it anymore and ran towards the edge to see if he was alright. Orihime blew a sigh of relief and heard them exchange words. Things were going too fast and she suddenly see a massive blue light coming her way.

Instinctively she unleashed her Shun Shun Rikka and formed a shield, but she knew that she didn't have enough time to put the Santen Kesshun up and ready. Still her eyes widened as if a she was deer stunned with headlights, frozen in place waiting for her doom to come. But the minute that she blinked, she felt the cero detonate and when the smoke started to dissipate, she was looking Ichigo's gleaming yellow eyes that seemingly glared at her. No matter how much she has seen it, the mask has always creeped her out. She visibly wince even more when she hears his eerie voice that hollowly echoed and she could have sworn it sounded accusing...

"**Are you alright?"**

"Yes babe, thank you for saving my life!"

"**What are you doing up here?"**

"I-I came to give you a piece of my mind that's what!" Orihime said annoyed and remembering what he did to her.

"**I'm sorry for running out on you Inoue but you of all people know I have to fight..."**

"I-I k-know that but..."

"Yes that's the face that I wanted to see!" Grimmjow said grinning.

Then the former Sexta raised his sword in a low sweep...

"GRIND!" Grimmjow announced. "PANTERA!"

His left hand then raked the surface of the blade and Ichigo felt the Arrancar's spiritual pressure spike to heights he have never seen before. After the explosion of power and the clouds of dust calmed down and cleared, Ichigo's eyes widened when he emerged from his transformation. The former Sexta looked different to say the least. His body is covered in form fitting segmented armor. His hands turned black and terminated with razor sharp claws, his feet also turned black and become clawed paws. Blades protruded from his arms and legs. His distinctive jaw on the side of his face disappears and is replaced as some kind of head gear on his forehead. His long flowing hair extends midway to his thighs and his tail looked like it had a life of its own as it too anticipated the coming battle. All in all he looked more cat-like. His grinned showing toothy grin and launched himself at Ichigo. The strawberry looked her in the eyes and said...

"**Whatever you do, don't put down your shield until the battle is over." **he told her. **"Kokoa, I'm counting on you to protect her, got it?"**

"Don't worry too much, I won't let her out of my sight!" Kokoa told him confidently. And to show him she was serious, the red head grabbed Kou-chan and transformed the little bat into a humongous spiked mace and set it down right in front of her.

"_Ichigo you be careful, do you hear me?" _Orihime whispered.

Nodding with acknowledgement, he disappeared in shunpo and met the transformed Grimmjow on the ground and they vanished in a massive radial explosion. The plume went up as high as 700 feet. When the debris settled, the two women's eyes widened at the enormous crater that their clashed left. Kokoa began to get excited and actually wanted to get in on all the action but she had to stop herself because she promised the Vizard that she was going to stay and keep a look out for Orihime.

Besides, she felt rather intimidated which she was ashamed to admit at the sheer fury of the epic battle taking place right in front of her yard! It irritates her that there are even more beings along with Oneesama that surpasses her own power but that doesn't mean that she can't train to get even stronger now is there? Once things calm down, she going to have to bum and pester Ichigo in giving up some trade secrets and maybe even train her. That sounds a little exciting now that she though about it. She can't wait for the first day! Then she noticed the healer's hands shaking. Well that felt...awkward. The Vampire never saw Orihime so afraid before as she was always cheerful and a little too hyper to Kokoa's tastes. She probably needed some encouragement but the thing is she didn't know what to do...

"Don't worry Orihime-oneechan he will win." Kokoa said softly. "I have the honor of fighting him before and I know no one stronger short of a Vampire. And as you know we Vampires are very strong!"

"Thank you Kokoa-chan..."

**Meanwhile...**

"Akasha...what have you done?" Helena whispered.

"**Isn't it obvious Helena, I have acquired the power to protect my family!" ** Akasha said rather cheerily in her eerie hollow and echoing voice. **"Pretty cool huh?"**

"Ok I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and I quite understand where you are coming from but did you have to resort to this?"

"**What will you have me do while our beloved but idiot of a husband stands by and do nothing! I am sure that you would have done the same if your little girls were in danger!"**

It was true and Helena can't really argue with that logic. What Akasha said was absolutely correct. She would have done everything in her power to protect her children. Kahlua and Kokoa were the next generation so they were future of their race and protecting them were of the utmost importance. However, Helena wouldn't have stooped so low and acquired the power of the very monsters that tried to abduct Moka. Her pride and sense of aesthetics wouldn't agree to such a transformation anyway. But her rival must have felt so desperate to even go through with the crazy idea...

"Ok humor an old friend and tell me how this insanity came about..."

"**Hmm lets see..."**

**Flashback...3 days ago**

_True to her word, that night the three enterprising Hollow hunters entered Hueco Mundo yet again in order to satisfy Akasha's blood lust and the next day they reemerged from the portal covered with numerous injuries but were not serious enough to worry about. And as always the Elder Vampire complains that they were not challenging enough and that they were far too easy for her and thus she convinced her charges to meet her again later tonight and every night there after until she finds the one Hollow that will challenge her to her very limits and satisfy her instinctual need for a good fight. Knowing the two boys, Ichigo and Tsukune couldn't very well have their friend's mother running amok in Hueco Mundo of all places. Moka would roast them both alive, well at least her Inner personality will and they can't leave her alone in good conscience. So in order to keep her out of trouble, at least that's what Ichigo has been telling himself like a mantra lately, he and Tsukune who felt like being a sucker yet again, has decided that they will go with her and keep the Elder Vampire from biting more than she could chew. _

"_Aww you boys are soo sweet!" Akasha gushed and put her arms around their necks and both the hapless Shinigami ended up choking on a boob each. _

_ Tsukune almost fainted from all the blood that he gushed out of his nose and Ichigo who blushed furiously and comically struggled to get out of her grasp but he couldn't get free from the Vampire's iron grip. Akasha looked down on them and giggled and teased them some more while blushing furiously shaking her torso and rubbing their faces on her bosom. It was obvious that she was teasing and trying to get a reaction out of them. Finally, she decided they had enough stimulation for one day and let them go..._

"_You are so fricking evil, do you know that?" Ichigo said annoyed._

"_Thank you my dear! But I only try my hardest only for you!" Akasha replied with a curtsy that looked rather out of place since her dress was in tatters and again teased them when she lowered her torso and gave them a view of her ample bosom. She giggled again at their surprised and embarrassed reaction. "Kami, you guys are so easy..." _

_ Akasha finally left them alone and let them be to their own devices. But she reminded the two boys that they were to meet her later again tonight. Both of them agreed and the two Shinigami separated to go into their respective rooms to catch some much needed shut eye before the others wake up. It was their second day in the beach and they had stayed at one of the Shuzen family estates that Moka's family owned throughout the world. The mansion was big enough that each individual person could have their own room but the girls decided to sleep together in the biggest suite and stayed up late at night to do umm. girlie things..._

_ As soon as Ichigo got back into his body and laid his poor exhausted head on his pillow, Orihime burst into his room, sat on his bed and started shaking him awake. Ichigo pretended to sleep so she would take the hint but the girlfriend was not to be dissuaded so easily..._

"_Good morning, my beloved Ichigo!" she said cheerfully. "You know you're going waste our time here if you just sleep in like that..."_

"_Hime, give me 3 more hours, please!"_

"_Hmmph, that's what you get for staying up late again!" Orihime chided. "And what have you been doing last night that you're this tired hmm?"_

"_I was up all night thinking of you!" Ichigo said smoothly. Well, it was true that he was thinking about her...when they were hunting Hollows in Hueco Mundo. So technically he's not really lying..._

_Orihime blushed furiously..._

"_Shut up and stop joking around!"_

"_I'm not joking, I really was thinking about you last night!: he said to her. "Why is it hard to believe that you're on my mind most of the time."_

"_Whatever..." Orihime said skeptically. But her expression softened replied. "Well for what's it's worth, thank you babe."_

"_You welcome. Now are you going to stop pestering me or do I have to yell for help to throw you out?" Ichigo said jokingly._

"_Well how about option C and I would like for you to scoot over and let me in the covers!"_

"_Oh hell no..."_

"_Are you saying that you don't want me to sleep here with you?" Orihime asked. Then she noticed his reaction as his ears turn red and realized he misunderstood her meaning and hits him. "And no it's not like that you pervert!" _

"_Are you sure about this?"_

"_It's that or I keep bothering you until you get up!"_

"_Dammit...fine!"_

"_And I'm setting my alarm for 3 hours exactly and after that you have to get up understand?"_

"_Yes, ma'am!"_

"_See if you listen to me once in awhile things will go rather smoothly!" She told him smugly._

"_Don't count your chickens before they're hatched missy!"_

_ Then he viciously tickled her until she pleaded for him to stop. Once they settled down, Orihime kissed him on the lips quickly and nestled on his shoulder to get comfortable and fell fast asleep. Now that he thought about it, Ichigo did notice that she looked a little tired. He wonders what she and the girls were doing last night and decided not to bother thinking about it because more than likely the answer would probably embarrass him anyway. Ichigo looked at his princess sleeping peacefully and smiled. _

"_I guess they weren't lying when they say that girls look like angels when they're sleeping."_

_With that firmly in mind, Ichigo gave his Hime a kiss on the forehead and let sleep take him..._

_Later that evening..._

_ Ichigo and the others just came back from another fun day at the beach. Granted that he didn't get much sleep at all, the day went by without a hitch. He looked at Tsukune who stifled a yawn. The strawberry had to hand it to the guy at the incredible way he juggled his attention between five different ladies was rather amazing. Orihime was a handful all by herself and he wonders how the brown headed boy have the patience and the balls to keep their interests. _

"_Aww aren't they cute babe?" Orihime whispered to him._

"_Ya it's actually amazing how he multitasks like that and juggling his attention on them equally...I'm kind of jealous!" Ichigo joked._

"_Baka!" she said playfully and then hits him in the arm. Actually she was mad that he would suggest such a thing but Orihime didn't want to be accused of being a jealous harpy so she let it go for now. "You can't even handle me and here you are thinking like that!" _

_Then she gave him a sultry look and came close to his ear deliberately giving him a good look at her assets and squeezing his arm in between its soft mounds..._

"_Besides, I'm all the woman you need anyway and you know it!" she whispers to him seductively while innocently fanning herself with her top as if she is hot. Orihime blushed all the while because she knew he got a good look on some more flesh than she intended but the gesture had the desired affect..._

_Ichigo's ears turn red and almost sprayed a gallon of blood as he tried to staunch the bleeding from his nose..._

"_Ok I understand now will you please stop molesting and flashing me in public!" Ichigo said flushing. _

"_S-shut up!" Orihime exclaimed slapping his upper arm again. Then her eyes danced as her expression changed from outrage to naughtiness. "But if you want me to I'm more than willing to oblige! Because Kurosaki-kun is my boyfriend and all and I can't well deny him or anything!"_

"_INOUE!" _

"_What is it something I said?" she asked innocently. After a few seconds she had a giggling fit that lasted quite awhile..._

_ Kahlua, Kokoa, Helena and Akasha were walking not far behind them and they too started giggling at the happy couple's antics. Kahlua however, was in a silent, inexplicable mood almost bordering on brooding. Ever since her fight with Kurosaki-san a few days ago, she couldn't stop thinking about him. He was just so amazing! She could see that he was kind to a fault, unabashedly courageous, never flinches in the face of danger, will protect the people who matters to him even at the cost of his life. And probably most importantly, he is so insanely powerful that he has the potential to get even stronger and surpassing the most powerful Vampire Elders. All this power in someone so young and a human as well! _

_ Now that she really thought about it, she never really did liked humans but her distaste for the scum doesn't equal Akuha-neechan's and Moka-chan's hatred for them. And yet Moka befriended and took home a human boy and introduced him to their parents. And here she was thinking or rather denying the fact that she found the orange-haired Shinigami rather fascinating! Perhaps it was her insatiable Vampire curiosity getting the best of her is at play here? It was true that she wonders how a human such as Kurosaki-kun could even acquire that much power. But setting that obvious question aside, deep down she is rather excited that there is someone out there in the world who equals her in strength and has the potential to one day surpass her. In fact, Kahlua is ecstatic that there is someone so powerful that she knew that she can unleash her full power without fearing that she will kill Ichigo outright. That thought alone, lashing out without restraints nor inhibitions is what's keeping him in her mind almost 24/7..._

"_So what got you hot and bothered, eh Kahlua-chan?" Akasha began._

"_N-nothing!" Kahlua then cleared her throat and sounded more confident. "It's nothing for Akasha-san to worry about..."_

"_Hoh...is that right?" Akasha said smirking. "It seems to me that it's about a certain strawberry Shinigami guest or am I mistaken?"_

"_This has nothing to do with Kurosaki-san at all!" Kahlua answered blushing._

"_And yet you mentioned him by name daughter?" Helena said sternly. Deep down though she is enjoying teasing her eldest child. It is a mother's prerogative after all! "So tell me, has this Kurosaki Ichigo impressed you that much that you would look out of sorts for the last 2 days?"_

"_Eh, what is mother talking about Kahlua-neechan?" Kokoa asked curiously. Then she added with a smirk of her own. "Don't tell me that you have a c..."_

_Kahlua moved fast and clamped her hand on her sister's mouth and laughed mechanically..._

"_Ha, ha, ha...what are you guys talking about!" Kahlua said. "Why would I be thinking about Kurosaki-san? It's not like I have a crush on him or anything!"_

"_You know, she might as well have broken down and confessed on the spot." Akasha deadpanned. "So what do you think Helena? Can you stand having a human son-in-law who hunts Hollows?"_

"_Hmm, we're going to have to discuss this matter with her father and see what he thinks first!" Helena answered thinking. "But other than that not that I really think about it...Kurosaki-san would be an excellent son-in-law that would actually enhance our Vampire reputation!"_

"_W-wait, w-what does this have to do with Chichiue if there's nothing to talk about?" Kahlua said frantically. "And stop assuming that I'm going to end up marrying Ichigo when we already know that he's already have a girlfriend."_

"_Hoh...what happened to Kurosaki-san, Nee-chan?' Kokoa asked. "Since when have you been in first name basis with a stranger?"_

"_I-I...s-stop t-teasing m-mee!" Kahlua sniffed._

"_Ok dear we're sorry and you don't have to cry and end up slaughtering all these people now." Akasha assured her. _

"_Daughter since when have you been so soft?" Helena asked. "All I want for you is to be happy."_

"_Sorry Nee-chan..."_

"_It's ok..."_

"_Aww there she goes again with that whoa-is-me look!" Akasha said. "Look if you deny yourself your feelings and stand in the sidelines then nothing will happen."_

"_And as much as I can't believe that sage advice coming out of your mouth..." Helena added. "Your aunt is right daughter. You shouldn't bottle up what you are feeling or you're going to pop like a balloon. And Kami help us all if that ever happens!"_

"_You are a Vampire Nee-chan and we always get what we want. If you want to have Ichigo as your mate then I accept it. If you want to be his friend then I accept that as well. However, nothing will happen if you yourself does not lift a finger and confront your feelings. You might just regret it and you know we live for a very long time."_

"_See even your sister has a few tidbits of knowledge for you." Helena told her. "So what say you Kahlua-chan? You won't be able to move forward and be the family's number 1 assassin if you don't anything about this distraction..."_

"_Oh I know, neh Helena-chan come over here." Akasha said and then she whispered something in the red head's ear. Kahlua started sweating when she saw that her mother smiled..._

"_Hmm, I like it. I'm surprised Akasha. That's probably the smartest thing you said all day." Helena said._

"_H-hey I can say some profound things too I have you know!"_

"_Right. Anyway Kokoa-chan, tell the others that they are to pack all their belongings because we are going back to the castle. Akasha don't just stand there like a barnacle and send word that we going home and prepare for the thing you have mentioned for tomorrow."_

"_Already on it Helena-chan."_

_ Thus that very night they all packed all their things and went back home to the castle..._

**Flashback ends...**

"Ok you still didn't explain to me how you obtain your weird looking mask!" Helena said grumpily. "Hello, I was there too you know!"

"**Tsk, you're so impatient Helena-chan! I was building you up for the good parts!"**

"Well hurry the hell up! I don't want to grow old listening to your story you know!"

"**Helena dear, you of all people know you are as ancient as they come!"**

"S-shut up and tell me the damn story already!"

"**Sigh, fine. Anyway where was I..."**

_**Flashback 1 day ago...**_

_After getting stuck at the airport for most part of yesterday, the gang ended up shopping some more on their way home, to Ichigo and Tsukune's chagrin. It couldn't be helped considering that the female persuasion outnumbered them almost 4 to 1. Yesterday night, the Hollow Hunting party went to Hueco Mundo again and went back the next day. However, they didn't realize that one of the girls, namely Yukari, witnessed the Ichigo entering Akasha's room. Of course being the blabber mouth the little witch was, she ended up telling the girls what happened without realizing the consequences. Needless to say Orihime was seething mad with jealousy and rage. _

_ Orihime was of course naturally jealous and she wonders why her boyfriend would go into Akasha-san's room...in the dead of night. She didn't want to believe that he would actually cheat on her and she wouldn't know what to do if that happened. Still, Yukari wouldn't have a reason to lie but then again they were talking about someone who wanted a threesome with Moka and Tsukune so the healer really can't take her word's worth its grain of salt. However, the seed of doubt has already been planted in her heart and it's claws wouldn't let the matter go._

_The next day when the trio returned was a blur of activity. Apparently, the Lady Akasha and Helena decided that they were going to throw a little party for Kahlua's successful mission and safe return. What the gang thought was just some kind of get together ensemble ended up becoming a full blown formal ball! Ichigo personally thought it was just a lame excuse to either show off or its probably to throw a big party just for the hell of it. As soon as the gang woke up, Akasha herded everyone to a room with an army of seamstresses, had their measurements taken to the embarrassment of the girls, and then proceeded to make a formal outfit for them in time for the ball later that night. In all the chaos, Orihime ignored and avoided Ichigo to the strawberry's eternal puzzlement. Akasha,Helena, and Kahlua who were mingling and having small talk with some guests noticed the chilling atmosphere between the two love birds..._

"_Looks like there's trouble in paradise..." Helena observed calmly. "I wonder who's to blame for it..." Then she casually looked at Akasha._

"_I'm insulted Helena-chan!" Akasha said mockingly. "Are you suggesting that it's my fault that those two are having trouble?"_

"_Not at all, though since you're here I wouldn't be surprised that you might have indirectly caused it!"_

"_Oh you're just jealous that your not attracting handsome boys as I am." she countered then turned around to Kahlua. "Oh Kahlua-chan, I don't know about you but here's your chance to swoop in be in the big picture if you take my meaning..."_

"_Are you sure?" Kahlua said hesitatingly. "I wouldn't want to cause more trouble if I have to."_

"_Sigh, when have you become such a worry wort Kahlua-chan? Besides, it's not like you're breaking them up or anything but you're just going up to him and strike up a conversation and oh ask to dance or something...There's no harm in asking someone to dance is there?"_

"_Well...I guess..."_

"_Daughter as much as your aunt is a cunning manipulative witch, she is right you know." Helena said to her. "If he is the one that you want to be as your mate then you're going to have to go out there and fight for him!"_

"_That's right, listen to your cunning manipulative...HEY I resent that!" Akasha protested vehemently. Helena ignored her friend/rival and looked her little girl in the eyes..._

"_Now go daughter, show your mettle and make the Vampire race proud this day!" Helena said as she pushed her daughter towards the strawberry._

_ Ichigo didn't understand it at all why Orihime was giving him the silent treatment. He racked his brain for the last few days to see if he remembered if he did something that he wasn't aware of that could have made her so angry with him. But the more he thought about it, the strawberry couldn't think of anything at all. This made him brood and his semi-permanent scowl was even more prominent than usual. His temper was not in the best of moods anyone who happened to see his hard gaze made everyone around give him a wide berth. Even the gang tried to avoid him as he gave off a very daunting and heavy aura. It has gotten so bad that Kurumu and the other girls tried to get Orihime to talk to him so that they could clear the air._

"_Common Orihime-chan talk to him." Kurumu pleaded. "He looks oh I don't know...wants to crush everything that moves! Well this wouldn't have happened if somebody we know blurted stuff out without having any proof!"_

"_Hey, I only tell the truth!" Yukari protested. "But I guess I could be wrong since it was kinda dark and all and I was still half asleep at the time..."_

"_See, the little squirt even admits that she might have been mistaken!"_

"_Kurumu just shut up and stop insinuating stuff!"_

"_Oh ya why don't you make me!" Kurumu challenged a large knot appearing on her forehead._

"_Ya maybe I will!"_

"_Why don't both of you shut up!" Mizore said softly. Then she gestured and the two arguing Yokai found themselves incased in ice._

_Tsukune, Moka, Ruby and Orihime looked at each other and sweat dropped..._

"_Well, Kurumu-san is right you know." Ruby began. "This standoff won't end until the two of you talk it out."_

"_Ya Inoue-san, you won't know what's going on until you hear his side of the story." Tsukune added._

"_Come on Hime-chan if you don't want to end your relationship like this, you're going to have to hear him out sooner or later." Moka told her._

_ Well Orihime had to admit that they did have a point. Perhaps she was too hasty in jumping to conclusions before Ichigo could explain his side of the story. Besides, she promised that she will tell him what's bothering her and what's on her mind and she never said anything to him all day. Now that she thinks about it, she doesn't even know why she's mad at him in the first place. There has to be a good explanation for his actions but he won't be able to explain his side of the story if she doesn't talk to him. The healer sighed, she didn't realize that being with someone and having a relationship is such hard work!_

"_Sigh...fine. I guess I should hear him out..." Orihime said finally relenting._

"_Good girl, now go kiss and make up! I hate for a cute couple like you two break up over some stupid misunderstanding." Ruby told her._

_Meanwhile..._

"_Penny for your thoughts..." _

"_Oh Kahlua-san it's you..." Ichigo said scowling. "It's nothing important that you should worry about..."_

_ Kahlua squirmed from his intense gaze although she knew that he wasn't particularly mad at her. She has never seen him this tense before and she can feel his Yoki power rising even though the strawberry is still in his body. Whatever it is that happened between those two, it has affected him significantly and deep inside the Vampire resented Orihime a little for making him feel this way. Well if she's not here to make peace then it's up to her to make him feel better..._

"_It might make you feel better if you talk about it you know..."_

"_True but I'll figure it out so don't worry..."_

"_That's fine but if you want someone to listen I'm here for you, ok?" Kahlua told him._

"_Thanks I'll keep that in mind." Ichigo said his scowl softening a little bit. _

"_Good. Now how do you like the party so far?" _

"_Well it's something different that's for sure." the strawberry replied. "Is it always like this?"_

"_Ya pretty much...Didn't expect Vampires like to party huh?" Kahlua joked._

"_Nope it didn't occur to me whatsoever..." Ichigo said chuckling. "I thought you guys were allergic to it or something considering you'll love to fight so much."_

"_I'm insulted Kurosaki Ichigo!" Kahlua said in mock shock. "I have you know that we Vampires have hobbies other than fighting!"_

"_How much you want to bet there's going to be a fight tonight?"_

"_You're on, so what are the stakes?"_

"_If you win I'll give you a rematch."_

"_Mmm, how exciting!" She said seductively. "And if you win?"_

"_You'll convince your dad to make an alliance with Soul Society against Aizen."_

"_That's not fair, you know my dad is stubborn and more than likely will not listen to me you know!" she said pouting._

"_And my dad is a stubborn old goat too but you don't hear me complaining." Ichigo replied. "Those are the terms Kahlua take it or leave it."_

"_Fine, you drive a hard bargain Kurosaki Ichigo." Kahlua said frowning. "I would have killed any lesser being for sassing a Vampire and not knowing their place but since it's for you, I will look the other way and make a rare exception for your sake. You should be thankful."_

"_Yes my lady I am quite thankful for you hearing my humble proposal." Ichigo said jokingly._

"_Oh my, I didn't know you have some manners in that rough exterior of yours." she quipped._

"_And now you know...But then again there's a lot of things about me you don't know!"_

"_Really and what if I don't care to know," Kahlua said smirking. "What would you do then?"_

"_Well I guess it's your loss and I'll find some more agreeable Vampire to keep company!"_

_ Ichigo looked at how the Vampire scowled at him but he stood his ground and he never broke his eye contact. Her gaze was intense as she looks at him in shock. No Yokai or human otherwise would have talked to her like that and yet this strawberry before her is matching wits with her and she's actually enjoying their little game. Now that the Vampire thought about it, compared to Ichigo, her suitors were so formal and overbearing so much that she ended up making excuses not to meet up with the damned losers. Those who dared to piss her off gets the business end of her fist/claws and she will admit that beating the tar out of the idiots were rather fun and a huge stress reliever! Still Kahlua is glad that she can talk to Ichigo like this..._

"_Good luck doing that because you're not going to find any Vampire who is as beautiful and as tolerant as me..."_

"_Well there is your sister Moka, I'm sure she wouldn't kill me just because I talk to her." Ichigo said seriously. "But knowing her though she might just want pick a fight instead."_

_ Kahlua looked at Ichigo's rather serious expression for a long time. However, after just a few minutes he snorted and started chuckling. Then she too started to giggle and before they knew it they were both laughing. After about a minute and a few curious looks from the crowd they calmed down quite a bit but it didn't dampen their good mood..._

"_Thanks Kahlua-san I really needed that..."_

"_If it made you feel better for just a little bit, then I've done my job" Kahlua replied. "Oh and since this is my favorite song, I give you permission so you may ask me to dance...tee hee hee hee."_

"_I-I don't know..."_

"_Aww common Ichigo lighten up, it's only a little dance. It's not like you're asking to marry me or anything."_

"_I know that but with the present situation, I'm certain that our seemingly harmless dance will grossly misinterpreted or something." _

"_Oh don't worry about it." Kahlua told him. "Common please... for me!"_

_ Damn, it's the dreaded cute-big-eyed-oh-so-adorable-act! Ichigo should have stopped this a long time ago but he was swept up in the moment and his mind was racking his brain what happened between him and Orihime that would make her angry with him. But before he could protest some more, Kahlua took a firm hold of his arm and guided/dragged him in the middle of the massive dance floor full of slow dancing couples. _

_ The Vampire then blushed as she grabbed his hands and had them resting on her hips as she surrounded his neck with her brown, well toned arms. They slowly danced to the music and was engrossed in each other so much that they never noticed the looks and the murmurs that the guests were saying about them. Actually, Kahlua was well aware of the commentary some of it unflattering to say the least, but she simply didn't care. Let them talk till they're blue in the face. She'll let them speculate all they want but in the end she will be the one laughing all the way to the bank! While they both danced in a sedated pace and rotated in place, she looked around and noticed a mix of emotions from all of her suitors. However, as much as they are all probably pissed as hell, they can't do anything about it! If they dare even touch a hair on her pretty head, the offender will immediately be disqualified. Well of course the operative word here is "if" they could touch her. _

_ As for Ichigo, he was more like engrossed about the pickle he's in alright! The strawberry started sweating as he knows this innocent act will be situation that will likely to be grossly misconstrued mistake and he will probably end up getting in deeper shit than he is now! Orihime is usually shy, sweet, and yes a little air headed but it is because he accepts everything about her however, sometimes he thinks she doesn't wholeheartedly accept who he is. Dammit, he should be telling her this stuff and not keep it all bottled inside. They will never get anything straightened out if they are both being stubborn about it. The strawberry sighed, relationships are sure hard to maintain that's for sure. Then suddenly several people went up to them and shoved him off sending on the far side of the room while someone he didn't know dragged Kahlua outside..._

_ For the first time in Ichigo's life, he was beyond pissed. He is already having trouble with his princess and these assholes shoved him away and forcibly took girl outside against her will. Such disrespect and disregard for people whatever justification one has is intolerable. By the time he got up, used his badge to free himself of his mortal coil, and used shunpo to catch up with the cretins a usually very cool and collected Ichigo has already worked himself into very dark mood that he unconsciously leaks out with his spiritual pressure that everyone certainly felt. He saw Kahlua, standing rather bored while her "kidnaper" screamed at her. Ichigo was barely impressed that he's still standing considering how rudely he was treating her and he was sure that given any moment the Vampire would put the jack ass in his place. In the Shinigami's estimation, he's going to really get it if he push this little farce a little too far. If not from Kahlua then from him..._

"_Well are you done rambling yet?" Kahlua said calmly."Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to have to do some damage control and apologize to Ichigo for your rather rude behavior tonight. He is after all a family guest of this household and I wouldn't want him thinking poorly of the Shuzen clan now do we, Alexander?" _

_ The one called Alexander flinched visibly even though Kahlua didn't give any indication that she livid at what happened and that the Vampire was trying her best not to turn the poor fool into nothing but gooey paste on the shiny marble tiles of her backyard. Alexander of course is one of the hundreds of candidates vying for her affections and hand in marriage. He was the son of one of her father's acquaintances and their family is descended from the noble house of Hampton. His family is not doing too bad for they own a few successful businesses in various endeavors, from farming, tobacco, wheat, rice, potatoes, and other staple crops. They have a hand in manufacturing, and Alexander himself has started a company making electronic parts for computers. His family was very successful but his marriage to Kahlua would have added more prestige into their standing and Ichigo's sudden "interference" would have gotten in the way of that ambition._

_ Alexander Hughes Hampton was the only son and therefore when he was a child he had everything given to him hand and foot. Or in other words to Kahlua's disgust is that the little cretin is very much a spoiled brat and she can't stand him. Although he might be handsome, educated, and comes from an affluent family; he is also boorish, arrogant, sexist, and a whole lot of little annoying things that Ichigo is not that's for sure! Unfortunately, the Hampton family are all Vampires and he didn't seem to appreciate being dismissed like a servant..._

"_I'm not done talking to you yet!" _

"_Let go of my hand or you're going to lose it!" Kahlua warned ominously._

"_No, you are going to stay here and explain yourself to me!" Alexander said coldly. His grip on her wrist tightened._

"_Stop you're hurting me!"_

"_Hey, I think the lady said no, so I suggest you let her go and walk away!" Ichigo growled. Then he turned to the Vampire and said. "Kahlua-san are you ok?"_

"_Ichigo!" Kahlua said surprised. Deep down inside though she was jumping for joy because he came to her rescue. Still her Vampire pride demands that she can take care of herself and it cannot let anyone perceive that she is weak and needs rescuing. "It's ok, I can handle him! Go back inside and we'll talk later ok?"_

"_Scram worm, don't interfere in matters that doesn't pertain to you!"_

"_Oh you already involved me when you shoved me out of the way and forcibly took my friend against her will..." Ichigo said scowling not backing down. "I don't like jerk offs having their way and disrespecting women!" _

_ As much as Kahlua was feeling happy that Ichigo went after her, she had to wince at that last comment. Seriously, he didn't have to put it in those terms now. It's not like she want to be relegated to "friend," it's just she is just beginning to put some effort into changing that status to "girlfriend" and she is pleased that she at least has gained some sort of standing with the strawberry. The Vampire had a lot of ground to cover after all and this petty stand off is Alexander's fault! She doesn't need the jerk interfering with plans of making Ichigo her husband! Kahlua blushed, she can finally admit it to herself that out of all the arrogant, boring, sexist, unsophisticated, boorish, uncouth scum that her father tried to push on her; the only one she desired more is standing before her, fighting for her honor! Still, if by some miracle that they did end up together, she's going to have to set him strait and follow some simple rules. Her Vampire pride demands it and she will not be perceived as weak! However, it's is rather nice to be the maiden in distress at least for a little while..._

_ Anyway, she has to deescalate this before it turns ugly. Kahlua didn't want to explain to her father that these two destroyed the courtyard because of her. That would be rather humiliating and she knew Aunt Akasha wouldn't let it down and would probably tease her mercilessly even for centuries because of well...her. However, before she could even say a word edgewise, Alexander that little ass hit Ichigo with a pre-emptive strike that sent the strawberry in a large arc in the air, bounced a few times like a ball, and finally crashing into the pavilion. For the jerk to actually do that to the Shinigami was rather surprising and he didn't expect that attack at all..._

_ However, Kahlua wasn't worried because after all, Ichigo has taken her sister Moka's strongest attacks as well as her own and surprisingly emerged from the experience almost unscathed. But the rubble was still and she worriedly and anxiously waited for him to make his counter attack but there was nothing but silence..._

"_Humph, for someone you've been fawning over, he wasn't much to sneeze at..." Alexander said arrogantly. "Tell were you trying to replace me with a weakling like that?"_

"_..."_

"_BANKAI!"_

_ The mound of rubble violently erupted with jet black Yoki energy and she felt the intoxicating but incredible crushing power of Ichigo's aura. When she thought his power couldn't go any higher, she was nearly driven to her knees as if a vast ocean of Yoki has suddenly fallen to from the sky. Alexander who didn't expect such power from the stranger was on all fours, was gasping for breathe, and tried his best not to get flattened by the mysterious power that they felt. Surely, everyone in the household and for miles around has felt it by now... _

_ The crushing feeling stopped and Kahlua looked in awe as Ichigo emerged with a tight frayed jacket, the same black daito, and the porcelain menacing skull mask with some strange red markings on the right side. Kahlua didn't feel any sympathy for Alexander what-so-ever considering the bad mood Ichigo was in before he decided to "talk" to her rudely. _

"_**Now why don't you say that again to my face this time!" **__ Ichigo said in his echoing voice and glared at him. Then to Alexander's wonder and horror, he witnessed the very angry Shinigami blur and disappeared..._

**Shuzen Castle-the present**

Ichigo knew that this was a losing battle and yet despite his disadvantage, he valiantly continued to fight Grimmjow in his Resurreccion form. On top of the fact that he was roughly 3/4 to full capacity because he didn't give Orihime the time heal him completely; the strawberry is also fighting a more reinvigorated former Sexta considering that he somehow acquired and has been using Vampire abilities against him. The how and the why is far from him mind, it is the what that most concerns him. What is he going to do considering that his strength is slowly but steadily decreasing the longer he fought this battle?

"_Then I just going to have to finish him as quickly as possible!" _

All he needed was an opening and then he will swoop in for the kill. But the those damn accursed tentacle blades were not making it an easy proposition. It would seem that Grimmjow has gotten used to Vampire powers as he actually look competent in it's uses as annoying as that may be. Still he's surprised though that even though the strawberry is not at full strength, he was able to fight Grimmjow to a draw...barely. Is it because of all those nightly jaunts to Hueco Mundo made him stronger? Ichigo grimaced at the irony of it all and once this business is done he's going to have to swallow a mouthful of his pride and maybe thank Akasha for it. But now that he thought about it maybe not, that damned woman would put it over his head and he'd probably won't hear the end of it! Time for him to think about all that later, he had a fight to finish!

Speaking of thanking someone, Ichigo's wished for opening has presented itself when he deflected the massive tentacle blade that tried to smash him to smithereens to the side thereby exposing Grimmjow's torso for attack. With a grim determination, the Substitute Shinigami committed himself fully for his final attack. As he used shunpo to traverse several feet that separated the two combatants, Ichigo charged his sword and massive black tendrils of spiritual energy coalesced in Tensa Zangetsu's blade.

"**GETSUGA...**

Ichigo approached the surprised Grimmjow as the former Sexta's eyes widen in anger and disbelief. Then he released the Getsuga in front of him only to disappear and suddenly two more massive 60 foot waves black spiritual energy barreled down to his left and right. And finally, Ichigo appeared behind and fired another...

"**TENSHO!"**

All four of the Getsugas met simultaneously and the landscape seemingly and literally disappeared from the massively humongous and devastating explosion! Black reiryoku exploded hundreds of feet into the air and annihilating everything in it's path. Everything else was blown away, hills break apart like so much as lego blocks and turn to nothing but rubble. Massive trees were turn to dust and tons of rock buckled, displaced and then blown away from the shockwave to hundreds of miles away. Ichigo then reappeared away from the devastation panting as if out of breathe. A thin crack appeared on above his forehead and a piece of his lower jaw fell apart exposing his chin.

"Dammit, I used too much power on that one!" Ichigo said scowling. "Hopefully that finished the bastard off!"

Alas, it was not to be and Ichigo's eyes widened as the smoke and the rain of dirt finally dissipated, he saw a mass of grotesquely thick tentacles formed into a pulsating ball of organic looking bones that crisscrossed like so much as a giant sphere of yarn. The ball floated above a 400 foot crater and began to unravel itself, shrink and then reformed back into a blackened arm. Grimmjow looked a little bewildered at first, testing gingerly his charred and badly scarred arm. He winced as pain shot through the artificial portion like he got electrocuted with lightning and his arm felt a little numb. Then the former Espada's eyes widened as the injuries healed itself almost instantaneously unlike high-speed regeneration which was a little slower by comparison. Suddenly Grimmjow is astonishingly looking at his newly healed arm. At first he was confused, a grin begins to form and finally full blown laughter...

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Grimmjow laughed maniacally. "WHOOOOOOOOO, hell ya that's what I'm talking about! Gotta like my new powers, eh Ichigo?"

Ichigo's reaction was total disbelief but then again he's not surprised at all really. He deduced that with Grimmjow's Hollow and Vampire powers working in tandem, the results were understandable and quite expected. With grim determination he lifted his left hand over his face and raked it down his mask and repairing it whole. The Vizard didn't hesitate to make the first move both of their weapons clashed causing an explosion of white light as the two warriors seemingly were engulfed inside...

_Meanwhile back to Kahlua..._

A mound of debris and rock began to shake and suddenly an explosion of incredible force blew all the tons of rubble away as Kahlua emerged from within it's depths. The Vampire was pissed and aggravated beyond belief and she couldn't quite phantom how her slippery bastard of an opponent has managed to trick her into springing his trap that collapsed the entire roof over her head and burying her in twisted steel and rubble like an amateur! How utterly disgusting! Kahlua has never been more insulted in her life and this blatant disrespect rankles her to the bone even more so during an assassination assignment! She tried to concentrate in order to track the little vermin down but Midou is nowhere to be found. Perhaps she's just too angry with her carelessness or she's just worried how Ichigo is faring since he is injured and all.

Then Kahlua remembered her training and breathed in and out for several seconds to calm her plucked nerves and so that she could think straight again. Now that her mind was clear, she needed to prioritize somethings. One is there is an enemy that's running freely inside the castle. The second she needed to know is what is their true objective so important, that these Arrancar would dare attack a Vampire stronghold so brazenly? Third and most important is, have they completed whatever it is they have come to accomplish?

Having shaken her anger but not completely, she tried to deduce what her opponent would do next and drew a blank. She knew that they were after Moka but her sister is currently deep within the castles protective walls. If they wanted her badly enough, they would have to contend with Father, Mother, Auntie Akasha and Yamamoto Ojiisan and Moka herself that is if her Rosario was removed. Since Tsukune-san is with her (and he himself is a powerful warrior in his own right), that possibility is 100 percent guaranteed. So she knew that her sister is safe as can be so; what is it that she is missing here? Then she remembered that vermin took vials of her blood for what purpose she does not know. Although deep down Kahlua knew that they were going to use the blood for their sick experiments. How else can she explain how those intruders smell and their Yokai signatures matched those of a Vampire?

Kahlua moved swiftly through the massive halls of the castle with practiced efficiency of an assassin. In order for her to move quickly, she regrettably had to rip the sides of her dress all the way up to her hips. Not only that she was sad that she had to mutilate one of her favorite dresses but this only added fuel to her already foul mood! When she gets her hands on one of these guys, uh that things she would do to them...

Then she felt Ichigo's Yoki energy dwindle to almost nothing that she could hardly find any trace of it's presence. Kahlua picked up her pace and hurried and began to worry. She knew it, she told him that this was going to happen but he didn't listen to her! As much as she admire his power and bravery, Ichigo could be such a stubborn pig headed idiot sometimes...just like her father. When she realized this she began to laugh at the irony of it all. It must be true that daughters for some reason or another will pick a boyfriend, mate, husband or what have you that most resembled their fathers. Why that is she has no idea? And here she was doing the same thing that she vowed that will not happen! Kahlua blushed then shook her head, time enough for that later. She has find and help him now...

The Vampire then emerged outside and ran about a 100 yards from the castle when she stopped with her eyes widened. On top of a hill, the other intruder had a thoroughly beaten Ichigo held up with his tentacles. The strawberry looked like a rag doll and he didn't seem to resist. Kahlua has never seen him so vulnerable and helpless before. In fact, she herself never felt so powerless like she did now. If this happened mere days ago, she never would have hesitated and she would have killed this vermin on the spot. But it's ironic how a few days can change a girl when she had to worry about the life of a friend or more accurately, the life of her future husband!

Then she heard a sound from behind and with her already frayed nerves and the stress of the situation, the Vampire turned around her transformed right arm coiled into a tight makeshift barbed spear and was about to attack. But she stopped herself as she recognized Orihime and Kahlua following not to far behind the strawberry blond. They went passed her and stopped at the foot of the tall hill.

"So you came after all eh?" Grimmjow smirked as he addressed Orihime.

Orihime was already in tears as she saw the condition Ichigo was in. Kokoa who was beside her, tried her best to support the heavily distraught woman. The little Vampire herself didn't know how to feel herself but the way that Ichigo was hanging was rather undignified in her eyes that insulted her sense of honor and propriety. Her grip on Kou-chan's handle as she lifted the massive mace overhead and pointed challengingly at the Grimmjow...

"Why don't you put Ichigo down coward and face me instead!" Kokoa challenged.

"I'll get to you when I'm good and ready little girl!" Grimmjow replied. "I might take up that challenge once I take care of a little something first."

Grimmjow then used one of his tentacles and made a small cut on one of his fingers. Then a massive cerulean ball of power began to gather at the palm of his hands. The three women knew what was going to happen next but they were too frozen in shock to do a thing...

"Say goodbye to your would be hero!"

"NNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Orihime cried.

The former Sexta fired the Gran Rey Cero at Ichigo's chest at point blank range. The horizon lit up for about a few seconds before it subsided. When the deed was done, Ichigo had a massive hole right in the middle of his chest. Grimmjow who still grinned like a manic let the strawberry go and he fell down towards the ground. Orihime launched her Shun Shun Rikka to catch the falling Shinigami but Kahlua was much faster and caught him in the air and landed not too far away. Orihime saw that the Vampire's eyes were wide in shock as tears uncontrollably fell down her cheeks. The healer then surrounded the gravely injured Shinigami with the golden light of her Soten Kisshun. Her powers should have been rejecting the injury but for some unknown reason the gaping hole stayed the same.

"W-why i-is it not working?" Orihime said panicking

"If it's not working Inoue-san then we have but one alternative." Kahlua said surprisingly calm. "I think that he's far too gone for your powers to work but I believe that if I give him my blood he may stand a chance!"

"B-but..."

"We are losing him Orihime if I don't give him my blood now. Ichigo. Will. Die. Do you want that on your conscience?_**"**_

"Do it..."

Kahlua then swiftly made an incision on the palm of her hand and squeezed tightly as crimson liquid fell down the strawberry's mouth that Orihime gently opened. The healer didn't let up and kept her shield over him for extra insurance. The Vampire continued to pour blood until she looked pale. But when she stopped and waited for any sign of improvement, there was none. She looked at Orihime and the at Ichigo dumbfounded and tears began to fall again when the Shinigami didn't so much as twitch. Then she gently laid his head down gently at the healers lap and stood up. Kahlua walked away all the while black Yoki began to emerge as she took off her limiters and tossed them aside. Monstrous power exploded and she then swiftly attacked Grimmjow. Feeling vengeful herself, Kokoa with Kou-chan in tow joined the fray. While the three combatants fought. Orihime looked wild eyed as she tried to figure out anything that would help save the man that she love...

"_W-what do I do? Somewhere inside I knew that Kurosaki-kun would be ok if I believed in him; that he would win!"_

"_W-what do I do?"_

"_W-what do I do?"_

"_W-what do I do?"_

"_W-what do I do?"_

Orihime's inner monologue stopped as she witnessed Kokoa-chan flew past her, made a 10 foot trench, bounce up and down a couple of times and crashed on a hill. To her right, Kahlua who lost a lot of blood and is weakening every second was not faring any better. But the Vampire fought relentlessly like a mad dog and she kept on getting up every time she fell down.

"_What do I do Kurosaki-kun? Tell me what to do because I-I don't know anything!"_

"_Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun!"_

"_Help me!_

"HELP ME KUROSAKI-KUN!"

Unbeknownst to Orihime, Ichigo began to steer and his hair began to grow waist length...as an unknown transformation begins...

To be continued...

A/N I apologize for this very late update...I wanted to write a very big chapter to wrap up this story arc but in some ways this was a very difficult chapter to write and I had to get away from it for awhile...Anyway hopefully the next chapter will be it and all millions of threads that I've been trying coverge together will end the story arc...Hopefully this really big chapter makes up for the delay...*dons helmet and dodges the flying fruit*...lol

-Thinking about ending this fic and making a sequel...what do you guys think...Should I just keep going with what I have or what...

-Anyway, it's obvious what happens next chapter...For those of you who wonder why I put Vasto Lorde Ichigo so early in the game rest assured that it will be addressed in later chapters...The reason is actually integral part of my plot so I really can't reveal it just yet...I have a method to my madness so rest assured that it will all makes sense once Ichigo invades Hueco Mundo...

-Special thanks to Alhazad 2003 for the Kahlua giving Ichigo her blood idea...Truthfully I was going to have a Vampire give him their blood anyway but it was later in the story...My little love triangle between those three changed that decision...I wonder what consequences would happen...hmm...lol

-Anyway Read and Review as usual

-And I'll cya kiddies next chapter


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

**Shuzen Castle-the present**

Ichigo was falling into a dark abyss he knew that he will not be able to crawl out of this time. After all, that bastard Grimmjow just blew a hole in his chest and the strawberry knew he was at the point of no return. He was aware of floating down but he didn't know where this journey will take him. He was just tired...so tired! No one could blame him if he succumbed to his wounds and just let it all go. The Shinigami has been fighting for so long, didn't he at least deserve to rest? Regardless, he knew death was claiming him and he was almost tempted to welcome its cold embrace. However, he heard a voice from somewhere within the depths of the void. It sounded just like Orihime...

"_She's...calling for me!"_

"_HELP__ ME__ KUROSAKI-KUN!__" _Orihime screamed. "_PLEASE __HELP __US!__"_

"_She's calling and I can hear her!"_

"_PLEASE__ ICHIGO __HELP __ME!__" _

"_Stand...Stand...STAND UP!"_

"_I-I WILL PROTECT HER!"_

With that declaration, Ichigo underwent a bizarre transformation. His spiritual energy momentarily flared and suddenly everyone in the battlefield including the inhabitants of the castle could feel the immensely strong tsunami of spiritual pressure that he released. The strawberry stood up, his orange hair suddenly grew so long that it now stops at his waist line. A new Hollow Mask that formed around his face resembled a skull with an intricate red lines that ran through his eyes, down his cheeks, continued on to his chin and then meets at the tattoo like markings on his torso. A pair of black horns curbed forward, adorned the side of the mask. The hole was still prominent in the middle of his broad chest. Tufts of red hair flared around his neck and shoulders as well the ankles and wrists. His pale complexion stood in contrast to the greenery of his surroundings. The newly Hollowfied Ichigo stood quietly, almost growling softly like a wild beast as his long orange hair billowed in the wind.

Orihime looked back in shock as she felt massive spiritual pressure unlike anything she has felt before. Her eyes widened, as her brain tried to process what it is that she is seeing. She knew in her heart that this beast-no this man-that stood not far away from her is the man that she has declared her love to...Well at least not out loud to him anyway! She thought the transformation has stabilized but it would seem it was not over as Ichigo's body transmogrify some more. Right before her eyes, strange red tribal tattoos began to appear in his arms, his back, his abs, and finally his legs. The mask now has an intricate red markings that runs down the middle of Ichigo's face and two of his canines grew out and slightly elongated. The familiar thin and toned build that Ichigo had suddenly swelled and became heavily muscled, compact, and tightly chiseled. Large bone-like growth protruded from the outside and ran the outline of his spine. Razor sharp bone extensions grew along his collar bone, forearms, elbows, knees, and shins and covered the vulnerable areas like armor. If the first transformation was scary, then in Orihime's opinion, this current one is even more fearsome and down right frightening!

A few yards away, Kahlua eyes widened at Ichigo's sudden and all together unexpected transformation. The beautiful assassin knew the blood that she gave to the strawberry to save his life must have mutated the evolutionary process within the Hollow of the Substitute Shinigami's soul. Indeed, she can smell the Vampire in him but it was faint as if it was being subdued somehow. Perhaps the Hollow is absorbing the vampiric essence at this moment and simultaneously combining and evolving into a being of unimaginable power. Her theory might have a little bit of merit, considering that she gave Ichigo enough blood to turn two dozen people into full pledged Vampires and he isn't even exhibiting the tell tale signs of her kind. If her blood could give him a power boost of this magnitude, she wonders what would happen when Ichigo is given the blood of the Shinzo? How much power will Ichigo gain when he ingests the blood that ran through Aunt Akasha and Moka-chan's veins? How close will the strawberry's enormous power will be in comparison to the might of the gods?

Kahlua blushed as she purred in even more pleasure and enjoyed the constant crushing sensation of Ichigo's enormously powerful Yokai energy. If there were any doubts to his potential to surpass all of them in strength and power; this creature before her is proof of that indisputable fact. If she had a huge crush with the strawberry before, now she thinks she's in love with him! It is true that about half the reason that she came to that conclusion was his power. However, the rest of it is because she likes his caring personality, his fierce pride in protecting the people he cares about, his courage and fearlessness in battle, and the cute little quark that has him screaming like a little girl whenever he gets teased! Now she is truly certain that her search for that perfect mate is finally over! Now all she has to do is snatch him from under Orihime's arms (even though she likes the girl somewhat), earn his love in return, and everything should be all right, shouldn't it?

Grimmjow looked a little slacked jawed as his eyes widened at the bizarre transformation that transpired before him. Vampire blood is certainly very potent stuff indeed if Ichigo's Hollowfication transformed the strawberry into this thing that highly resembles a Vasto Lorde but only in it's appearance. Oh he has heard rumors about how powerful they were but the former Espada couldn't quite comprehend the vast amount of power that this Hollow is generating. Still he was sent here on a mission and he will fulfill it, provided that he survives of course!

"Impossible you can't have survived!"

The beast then lowered it's muscular arm low as if reaching out and suddenly Tensa Zangetsu flew into its right hand, caught it, and slashed low behind him. At first nothing happened but suddenly a giant 200 foot trench carved itself as the ground easily crumbled under his enormous power. All the forcefully displaced earth and rock rose into the air almost 1000 feet into the air. The massive shockwave this simple move caused blew Orihime away and if it wasn't for Kahlua who caught her, the healer would have been seriously injured. Then the beast let out an angry, loud, and all together bestial roar that chilled everyone's spines cold to the bone...

"**GYAAAAAAAA****AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH****WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!****"**

Then it lowered it's head and an ominous glow in between its horns begins to gather massive amounts of spiritual power and then summarily fired without warning! Grimmjow tried to counter with a hasty Grand Rey Cero of his own however, that proved futile as the enormous and powerful energy attack completely overwhelmed and snuffed his Cero out of existence and the former Espada was forced to evade with all the power he had into his Sonido and blurred away and barely escaped. However, the obsidian power beam continued causing massive damage in its path before it continued on to a mountain range miles away and simply obliterated the entire thing to dust! More massive shockwaves rocked the area. Orihime, Kahlua, and Grimmjow's eyes widened at the wicked power of this beast as they saw the massive and ominous mushroom cloud that rose several miles into the air and dominated the valley's skyline!

Then Grimmjow sensed someone behind and instinctively ducked as the razor sharp blade of Tensa Zangetsu passed above him but not before it went through a hill and carving up one quarter of it's material to nothingness and the rest fell down and crumbled to rubble. The former espada emerged from the massive cloud of dust Ichigo has kicked up. Then he felt someone behind him...

"_What the hell, the bastard just used Sonido on me!"_

Grimmjow strained again to evade the attack that annihilated the very ground he stood on and reappeared about 200 yards away. This is insane, how the hell can this creature have so much power! He has no choice then but to use Desgarrón, his strongest attack in his arsenal or face extinction! His spiritual pressure momentarily rises as blue solidified blades of light emerged from each of his fingers. Then the former Espada anticipated where Ichigo would appear next and unleashed the full might of his attack that buried the Hollowfied Shinigami in dust and debris as it hit him. When the dust cleared, Grimmjow's eyes widened as the beast not only stopped his most powerful attack with just his forearm but with a simple movement of his shoulder, his Desgarrón, shattered like glass. Still shocked from all the insanity, he barely registered the fact that Ichigo has reappeared behind him. Instinct kicked in and he countered but the Hollow caught his artificial arm and ripped it easily enough. Ignoring his injury, he fired a Grand Rey Cero at close range and an enormous explosion occurred. The injured Grimmjow emerged from the smoke and waited. Not surprisingly, the beast also emerged unscathed...

"FIRE ANOTHER ONE GRIMMJOW-SAN!"

The former Espada complied and as the Cero hit him, another powerful beam met his own and a titanic explosion occurred. Grimmjow, stood up and saw Midou with an unconscious Orihime in tow...

"We have what we came for let's get the hell out of here!"

Grimmjow hated to run but his associate had a point, it was futile to fight the beast in his condition anyway and their mission has been accomplished. Time enough to heal and fight another day as the power of the Vampire has clearly opened his eyes this day. He was eager to get his arm back and now that they have plenty of samples he knows he could probably get an upgrade. Then the very ground shook as a tsunami of spiritual pressure threatened to crush them to the didn't have to be told twice...he vows to settle the score with Ichigo when he gets stronger.

"Let's go!" Grimmjow replied.

"**GRRAAAGGGGHHHHH YOOOOOHH AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**

They used a Garganta to make their escape but before it could close the Hollow forcefully got the gate to open back up. Recognizing that they have taken his hime, seething anger begins to fester within him as he growled softly. He knew that wasting his energy on a tantrum now will not help her so he had the maw widened, entered, and followed his enemies into the void where ever they will go...

**Yokai Academy-underground basement**

The fight with Hakuto for the life of the school and perhaps the whole world is at stake. However, right now he is scratching the back of his head as he looked back and forth at the Moka and his Hollow trade screaming insults at each other. Certainly Hakuto stopped attacking for a moment and comically stared at the two beauties as they argued amongst the other. Tsukune sighed and the president sweat dropped. Then surprised at what they were doing, their fight continued on...but they paused for a moment as the screaming leveled up to screeching. Moka will certainly have his hide if she finds out that he's thinking unflattering thoughts about her...

The pink haired Hollow couldn't stand it anymore and she watched her beloved gets beaten to a pulp and left half for dead. She certainly do not understand why he is hesitating when before he fought with all his heart and soul. She's sure that it was Nee-chan and this girl's fault so she decided that she was going to give this pompous, arrogant bitch a piece of her mind and settle things with her sister conclusively in a later time! The Hollow didn't need to forcefully take control of beloved but she knew she could have if she wanted to do so. She finds that this method of manifesting herself into reality was faster and less messier.

When Moka saw her for the first time, she didn't like this pale imitation of her one bit. The Vampire's eyes narrowed dangerously as she came close to Tsukune and trapped him in a hug as he helplessly tried to fend her off. She looked liked Omote for some reason but this one was not meek, shy, nor sweet like her in the least. This "Omote" was far more arrogant, smug, and prideful...like a Vampire. She may look beautiful but she does not have the assets that she has which Moka secretly liked because that's one advantage she got on her and she can't wait to point out this shortcoming of hers! However, she certainly will not cling to Tsukune like this woman had: going up behind him, whispering to his ear, and putting her hand boldly into his kimono and Moka tried to hide a blush of embarrassment at this girl's audacity! What irked the hell out of her was even though Tsukune was trying to fend her off; it looked to her he wasn't doing a very good job of it and he lets her do as she pleased! The "Omote" clone found out she was staring and smirked at her to Moka's irritation. Then of course the fireworks started to fly when the pink haired woman came up to her and started talking to the Vampire. It was surprising that the two women haven't come to blows yet...but they were certainly close. Tsukune again sweat dropped as his head comically followed the insults of one to the other like a tennis match...

"U-um e-excuse me!"

Both of them turned around and glared at him comically. Tsukune backed up and sweat dropped again as the women continued their war of words...

"They're certainly a feisty bunch aren't they?" Hakuto said casually.

"Ya it's like mixing oil to water you know?"

They turned around and sweat dropped and then realized that they were supposed to be fighting so they continued. However, Tsukune was still holding back for some reason and Hakuto easily sent him flying and he found himself buried in one of the massive columns under the basement.

"My this is too easy...Is that all the strength that your Shinigami power has granted you?"

Tsukune knew he was right, he didn't really know why he's holding back for this long but perhaps yesterday's events would explain his actions...

**Flashback yesterday night...**

_Tsukune __and __the__ others __ran__ immediately __outside __the__ courtyard __as__ they __felt __Ichigo__'__s __power__ spike__ tremendously.__ They__ saw __a __massive __wave __of __Ichigo__'__s __Getsuga __Tenshou __hit __an __individual__ as__ he __got __swallowed__ in__ it__'__s __black__ depths. __After __the__ explosion__ that __almost __took __out__ the__ entire__ courtyard __and__ singeing __the__ outer__ walls __of __the __castle, __the__ fight __was __already __over.__ Passing __a__ comical __carcass __of__ Ichigo__'__s __opponent; __Tsukune__ looked__ back__ and__ saw__ the__ worried __Orihime__ hurry __and__ then __see__ her__ stop__ abruptly.__ Puzzled __at __her __behavior, __he__ looked__ at__ her__ line__ of__ sight __and__ had__ to __stop __and __gape __at__ wha t__he __saw...Kahlua-san __it __seemed__ was__ on__ top __of__ Ichigo __for __some __reason._

"_Oh my that's going to be trouble!" Moka exclaimed._

"_Yup, his ass is grass!" Kurumu commented._

"_Uh huh, uh huh..." Yukari nodded._

"_Wow, didn't expect Ichigo to be...such a player!" Mizore added._

"_I didn't know Kurosaki-san could be so...bold!" Ruby said blushing._

_Tsukune looked at all of them and sweat dropped at their commentary..._

_ Indeed his assessment of the situation was accurate as he saw the normally sweet Orihime turned into a green eyed jealous monster. If he ever had a girlfriend, he hopes he never does anything stupid to upset her as much as Inoue-san is at the moment. She walked towards her boyfriend who was slowly moving still unaware the deep trouble that he's in. When Ichigo opened his eyes, he was welcomed by a very upset Orihime tapping her foot right beside his face, her arms on her hips, and had the most un-Orihime like scowl that rivaled her boyfriend's infamous one. _

"_Oh Inoue, it's you..."_

"_Don't 'oh Inoue' me! Here I thought that I'm supposed to hear you out for your side of the story and now I find you were having fun with Kahlua-san instead!"_

_ Ichigo looked at her puzzled. He realized that there was someone on top of him and when he looked down did a comical double take as Kahlua was resting comfortably on his chest! Then Kahlua woke up and when she saw him, an angelic smile crossed her face. Obviously she was very happy to see him. Then of course she realized that someone was trying to bore a hole on her with their gaze and looked up and recognized a very upset Inoue-san..._

"_Umm, hi?" Kahlua said lamely._

"_Kahlua-san, if you don't mind. Please get off MY boyfriend!"_

"_Inoue-san don't look at this the wrong way but it's not what you think!" the Vampire said as she stood up._

"_Ya Inoue there's a perfectly good explanation to what happened!"_

"_Oh really, PLEASE do tell!"_

"_I went to go rescue Kahlua from one of her annoying suitors and..."_

"_I got carried away and I glomped him in thanks..." Kahlua added._

"_So I lost my balance..."_

"_Ichigo being the gentleman that he is turned me around in mid air..."_

"_She fell on me...so you see it's all a misunderstanding really..."_

_ As the two both tried to explain, Orihime's temper began to swelter and her ire was tweaked beyond recovery. It was plucking the last of her nerves seeing Kahlua so close to Ichigo and the aforementioned strawberry didn't seem to mind the Vampire's proximity to him either and that got her as Akasha-san likes to say: hot and bothered! Orihime wasn't a jealous person but what is this knife twisting feeling that she felt inside her? Is it too much to ask that when she finally had the courage to confess to her beloved Ichigo her feelings and that they have made their first steps as a couple that the boyfriend stealing harpies get a clue and LAY OFF her man!_

_ Orihime looked at them, her wild imagination running amuck and picturing those two as a couple. A tick mark appeared when she saw them in one of her musings as they walked holding hands. She would like to think that Kurosaki-kun likes her daintily smooth hands as it fits perfectly with his massive strong ones and would rather enjoy holding hers instead of Kahlua-san's! Then the little movie in her head continued to the two embracing and the fact that vile imaginary Kahlua-san was putting her filthy paws on Kurosaki-kun's oh-so-yummy muscular body and to her dismay, he didn't seem to mind as he purred in pleasure to her ministrations. Next they kissed...of course Orihime prides herself that she can twist her boyfriend on her little finger because of her kisses as he makes her breathless with his. Maybe when she has the opportunity to make up and taste those luscious lips of his again, she'll give him some tongue next time. That sounds like fun...then she realized what she was thinking and blushed in embarrassment. At this point she's willing to do anything! He is her boyfriend after all and she's sure that he's more than ready for that stage in their relationship._

_ Back to her bizarre little daydream, her imaginary Kurosaki-kun and Kahlua-san began to get into their kissing way too much and to her deep shock, they started stripping and continued to...Orihime didn't even want to imagine that part as she comically started to reach out and block the picture while she started to flap her arms as the rated NC-17 image in her head faded to nothing. Kahlua and Ichigo looked at her then at each other and wondered what the hell she was thinking. The others who witnessed the really weird behavior wondered in astonishment as they looked at the scene with morbid curiosity. _

_ Anyway, when they first discussed the "S" word to both of their chagrin and even more embarrassment, they promised each other that they were going to wait until they were both ready for it. The act itself would be the symbol of their love and tarnishing its purity just for the sake of some cheap thrills and satiating each other's lust wasn't the outcome that they wanted. Whether it happens or not depends on how they as a couple ride through the up and downs and the bumps in the road that gets in the way. _

_ Snapping out of her little world, the very fuming and angry Orihime dragged Ichigo far away so they could talk. However, the gossip mongers among the group (Kurumu and to a lesser degree Yukari) couldn't help their curiosity and comically started to inch their way towards the arguing couple. Moka's effort to stop them was alas in vain and of course her own curiosity got the best of her and she ended up agreeing with it. Mizore and Ruby TRIED to stay out of the mess but they too succumbed to their gossiping instincts. The only one left who wasn't affected by it all was Tsukune and surprisingly Kahlua herself. As much as she didn't want to interfere and watch the drama unfold, her sharp hearing could hear every word that was said..._

"_Damn accursed hearing!" She cursed to herself. _

_ Then they all witnessed scream in frustration and then disappear only for them to feel the strawberry's spiritual pressure crushing them to the ground. Kahlua was the only one who was able to withstand the oppressive aura. Then she looked up and her eyes widened as her sharp eyes focused on Ichigo who was perhaps almost two miles above them..._

"_He's that far away and yet we can still feel his power from down here?" she said amazed._

_Suddenly Ichigo went back to the ground right where he left off. Then she was even more shocked when he said..._

"_If you can't find it in yourself to trust me then maybe we should just call it quits and break up..."_

"_I-is that what you want?"_

_The strawberry sighed..._

"_To tell you the truth Orihime..."_

_Orihime knew he was serious when she mentions her by her given name..._

"_I really don't want to at all. Look I care about you Inoue and the thing that we have going was the best thing that happened to me...No it's more like you are the best thing that happened to me. If you won't listen to what I have to say or even trust that I won't betray you; then what's the point in being together?" Ichigo asked her. "I think you and I need a little space...to think things through."_

"_F-fine if that's what you want I can't stop you!"_

_ Ichigo with sadness in his eyes and with a heavy heart didn't have anything to say to her. So he tucked in Tensa Zangetsu underneath the length of his right arm, it's razor sharp blade facing downward and walked away from her...maybe forever. As he walked though, his signature scowl returned and marred his face and when he looked at them as he walked by, they all comically parted in fear at the fierce and menacing killing intent that it held. He walked towards Kahlua and the Vampire without thinking reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his kimono. Ichigo stopped but he did not turn to face her. It certainly did not agree with her pride but she felt she needed to apologize to him somehow..._

"_I-I'm sorry Ichigo...I d-didn't mean to cause you guys some trouble!" she stammered._

_When he finally looked back at her, his forbidding sour countenance softened somewhat but barely. Then he replied..._

"_It's not your fault Kahlua. This is a problem that Orihime and I need to resolve on our own. You need not worry about it. Now if you excuse me, I think I need to be alone for a while."_

"_O-okay..."_

"_Tsukune..."_

"_Y-yes..."_

"_Look after her for me will ya? Obviously I can't do that for her right now."_

"_You got it brother, leave it to me."_

"_Thanks, I appreciate it..."_

_Then Ichigo vanished before Kahlua's eyes..._

_ It really wasn't Kahlua's business nor should she care whether the couple will ride their stormy relationship. If they break up that means they weren't meant to be and therefore she will be in good shape to go after Ichigo guilt free without being seen as the manipulative boyfriend stealer or something along those lines. She will be the one who will be what Orihime failed to be, a loving, caring girlfriend who will do everything for the man that she loves. Kahlua should be glad but what is this feeling? She should be jumping for joy for her opportunity to land Ichigo but why does it feel like she's the one who lost? Why does it feel like she's the villainess here? _

_ Then she wiped her cheeks and was surprised that she was crying! It was the first time that she had shed tears for someone without the sudden urge to kill. Does this mean that she is sad that they are breaking up? That's absurd! The objective was to get Ichigo TO BE her husband after all! That was the whole damn point of doing all the absurd and rather embarrassing things that she have been doing for the last few hours! Still there was this heaviness in her soul that just wouldn't go away. It's like deep down this was not fair and that her pride as a Vampire and ultimately a woman will not let this happen! Kahlua's resolve hardened went up to Orihime and slapped her in the face. The brown haired girl put a hand on her soar cheek and looked at the Vampire in puzzlement._

"_So is that it? You're just going to give him up just like that? You're not going to go after him are you?" Kahlua said sternly._

"_H-he said that he wanted to have some space so I'm going to give it to him!" Orihime replied._

"_You're an idiot!"_

"_Wha..."_

"_That's right you heard me...an idiot. What Ichigo said to you was true! He did save me from some annoying suitors. I did run up to him and got carried away with the hug, we tripped, and I ended up being on top of him. I swear to you that nothing happened after that but the way you're acting like a spoiled child maybe I wanted something to happen...Aww dammit that wasn't supposed to come out!"_

"_S-so you do have feelings for Kurosaki-kun?"_

"_Well, there's no denying it is there? Maybe I do maybe I don't...I really have no clue just yet. Never mind me, so what are you going to do with your situation?"_

"_Why should you care it's none of your business!"_

"_It IS my business when someone whom I care about is suffering! I will not tolerate anyone hurting Ichigo even if you are his girlfriend."_

"_Do you I think I wanted it to be this way? I care for him too you know! Do you know how hard it is pining for someone and finally have the courage to tell that person how you feel? I have waited years to be with Kurosaki-kun and I sure as hell I'm not going to give him up easily. If you want Ichigo so badly you're going to have to go through me first!"_

"_Good then we can both agree on something then. So what are you waiting for? Go after him! If you don't you will regret it and I will be the one who'll comfort him when you guys are through!"_

"_W-why are you letting me go if you have feeling for him too?" Orihime asked._

"_I don't know...I guess my Vampire pride and the woman in me wants to win Ichigo from you."_

"_Kahlua-san..."_

"_Don't misunderstand me...from now on it's open warfare on Ichigo's heart understand? May the best woman win!" _

"_Please you're so out of contention it's not even fair! I am called his girlfriend for a reason you know..."_

"_Well, see if you're still smug about it when I snatch him from under you and my name is the one he's calling every night!" Kahlua said embarrassed._

"_Ya well...I already got him moaning every time I get my hands on him...s-so so there!" Orihime said blushing._

_Both of the girls glared at each other and sparks began to fly between them..._

_ Orihime then left, glaring at her new rival for Ichigo's affections and went after the said strawberry. She needed to apologize and she will admit that all of this was a gross misunderstanding. Of course that and she wanted to be as far ahead of Kahlua-san as possible in Ichigo's eyes and only she will not be satisfied until she has total victory! First she needed to find him! It should be easy considering the vast wells of spiritual energy that the strawberry generates but to her surprise and growing concern, for some reason it was fading! _

_ She panicked and she ran into Moka who decided to follow her it seemed. The Vampire explained that she was worried about her and that she wanted to see that she was all right. She also wanted to apologize for Kahlua's bizarre behavior earlier. The healer smiled at the pink haired girl and said it was okay. She wanted to thank her because if it wasn't for her nudging; she herself wouldn't have the courage to go after him just now. Regardless, Orihime asked Moka to help her track her wayward boyfriend's disappearing spiritual pressure. It took them awhile but they both saw Ichigo and Akasha-san disappearing in what looked like some kind of gate. The healer called the strawberry's name but it seemed that he didn't hear her. Without thinking she ran as fast as she could with Moka close behind. Then they too entered the gate and they too disappeared from it's depths. However, before the makeshift Garganta could close, Tsukune in his Shinigami form flashed stepped just in time and entered. Kahlua and the rest of the girls followed but were too late as the gate's maw slowly closed and disappeared._

_ The girls were already sick with worry as they all comically over react to the situation. However, the only calm person among them was Kahlua. The people who entered the gate were some of the strongest people that she knew so where ever the destination that gateway has taken them; she had faith that they could take care of themselves. So she will be patient and will wait for her sister and Ichigo to come back to her in one peace and preferably in her arms quite frankly. Though not necessarily in that order..._

_**Hueco Mundo...**_

_Akasha was surprised when Ichigo walked up to her and voluntarily asked to go to Hueco Mundo with her tonight. Well, she was keeping tabs with the children and she knew that Ichigo was in a very foul mood when he "broke" up with Orihime-chan. Now that was some first rate entertaining drama that was better than all the soap operas she's been watching on cable! She didn't want to exasperate the strawberry more than necessary, that would just be rude on her part. Besides she can always tease him when things cool down later!_

_ So she played along but she was pleased that he came with her. To tell the honest truth, she wanted him to go and for good reason. Her "master" plan hinged on the fact that Ichigo will get stronger with every fight and so far the results were right on the money. It was true that on the surface, she was being selfish trying to satisfy her instinctual need for a good brawl. Okay so she wasn't going to deny it; she wanted to scratch that fighting itch but that was not her only objective. _

_ The point of all the nightly Hueco Mundo visits were to get Tsukune and Ichigo stronger and the Hollow world served as their training ground as it were. She knew that the war this coming winter will be an ugly brutal affair. Akasha knows only too well and had first hand expertise on the matter because after all; she led the Dark Lords in a final battle against Alucard some 500 years ago. Underneath all the pretenses and hidden agendas; of course her ultimate goal was to acquire the power of the Hollow. Certainly the latter objective has been a miserable failure as they have not met a Vasto Lorde in the couple of sessions they have been traveling into this dismal world. The former however, was very promising as both her companions Yoki powers have increased dramatically. _

_ It was a shame that Tsukune-kun wasn't able to come considering Ichigo literally dragged her to the gate in a hurry! She recognized that it was the typical male response to blow off steam when they're angry. She has been dealing with the same thing with a certain hard headed Vampire of a spouse for millennia after all! Akasha thought that gesture was rather sweet of him and she saw that he would rather destroy something tangible rather than hurt his beloved girlfriend. Now she feels guilty that she pushed Kahlua-chan into pursuing the strawberry...okay maybe a just a tiny bit. She had to admit that little drama was rather entertaining but she wasn't too low that she would enjoy someone suffering like that unless they piss her off! _

_ Anyway, at this very moment Ichigo was generating so much Yoki energy that he has attracted armies of Hollows but they were being annihilated like lambs to the slaughter. She didn't realize that he was so angry and the argument with Orihime-chan certainly affected him so much that he would cause so much devastation around her. Ah young love! The romantic in her started to gush as it reminded her of her own romance so many, many, many years ago! _

_ Ichigo Kurosaki has never been so angry in his life! He had so much pent up rage that he volunteered to go with Akasha-san to Hueco Mundo to relieve that pressure building inside him. This probably ranks up there when that bastard King Fisher killed his mother but he has had no recollection in the 15 years he has live in this world being so pissed! Oh he is aware that he may attract some unneeded attention but right now he really doesn't give a damn! Why can't he relate to Orihime? Why is it so damn hard for them to communicate? Why the HELL will she not LISTEN to him? The more he asked the rhetorical questions, the more it made his already volatile temper rise further making him even more irritable and madder than before! _

"_Why the hell is it so hard maintaing a damn relationship!" he said angrily. _

"_Calm down Ichigo, you are not thinking strait!"  Zangetsu interjected._

"_Dammit old man how the hell can I think strait when she won't listen to me!"_

"_That is something you and Orihime will have to work out on your own. Relationships are like battles, they have an ebb and flow into them that you have to follow. Just like in battles, you will have to adjust your tactics to accommodate the ever changing rhythm of the enemy. In order for you to win against your opponent you must study them, find their weaknesses and then exploit it. It is the same with relationships, you have to get to know Orihime, find what she likes and dislikes, and then use that knowledge to make her happy. You have to get to know her better. Even if the conversation was about nothing at least you are communicating, exchanging ideas, and observing the other's view point.If you really care about this girl then you owe it to her and yourself to start openly discussing what it is that both of you want now and perhaps your future together should you choose her. Remember Ichigo battles may have a conclusion meaning a winner and a loser. Relationships however, are battles that you will fight from now till the day you die.That is all I have to say..."  _

"_That's something that I need to think about..."_

"_That's all I'm asking of you, to think things through if YOU want to be in this relationship. Well, do you want to be with Orihime?"_

_Without hesitation Ichigo answered..._

"_Yes, I do..."_

"_Then there's your answer..."_

"_Thanks old man..."_

"_Anything so that it would stop raining in here..."  He said chuckling._

"_Heh, sorry about that! You do have a point that I need to contemplate..."_

_ Ichigo wasn't able to complete that thought before he was almost flattened by a vast spiritual pressure that engulfed the battlefield. Even the remaining Hollows that survived retreated in what looked to the strawberry as fear. Barely keeping himself from falling to the ground, he saw someone on top of a sand dune not far away from him. Ichigo's scowl returned as he readied himself for an inevitable fight in his hands. From the looks of things, the person or rather the Hollow in question was not an Espada. He didn't have their distinctive uniform nor did he have a zanpakuto. However, his spiritual pressure was equal to or maybe even more powerful than Grimmjow by several levels. Which means that this Hollow is one of those Vasto Lordes that he has heard about? Great just his luck to come across one of the bastards when he was thinking about stuff! Then he felt someone next to him and he wasn't surprised that Akasha was right beside him with a comical starry eyed looked and jumping for joy because of her excitement. He looked at her and sweat dropped..._

_ The Vasto Lorde was perhaps about 7 foot tall with a very muscular build that looked like segmented armor. His upper half was humanoid while his lower torso was like the Minotaurs of Greek mythology. He had long black hair that stopped to his shoulders and his face was covered with a Hollow mask with horns located on his lower jaw that pointed forward in an angle and then curved slightly upward. For someone who has not been turned to an Espada yet, his spiritual pressure is very impressive and very strong. Ichigo will have to use his all for this fight..._

"_Finally, you show yourself Vasto Lorde-san." Akasha said in a scolding manner. "How rude of you for keeping a woman waiting!"_

"_..."_

"_Cat got your tongue eh? No matter, I came here for one reason and one reason only, so I can consume and absorb your powers so they can be my own! So prepare yourself..."_

"_Akasha-san wait..."_

"_You can't stop me this time Ichigo. I've been waiting for this for the last couple of days. You can help me if you want but in the end his power will be mine understand?" _

_Ichigo sighed..._

"_Good boy...That's what I like about you. You're so easy going! Orihime-chan is a lucky girl to have you." She said caressing his cheek. Ichigo blushed and she stifled a giggle. "Now it's time for me to get my Hollow powers..."_

_Suddenly the Vasto Lorde appeared between them surprising both the Substitute Shinigami and the Vampire with his speed and then an enormous explosion rocked the dessert..._

_Meanwhile..._

_ Tsukune, Moka, and Orihime emerged from the makeshift Garganta and immediately they all felt Ichigo's enormous spiritual pressure and something else entirely. Then they all saw the enormous explosion upon the horizon. Something crashed a few yards away from them and they realized that it was Ichigo. Orihime eyes watered as she saw the injuries that he has sustained. Blood flowed down his forehead and had nicks and scratches here and there. His entire left sleeve is gone and his entire Shinigami uniform had large tears on them. Otherwise he still had the fierce countenance of an undaunted warrior which made her proud of him. Then he looked their way and was surprised that they followed him..._

"_Tsukune what the hell are you guys doing here?"_

_Orihime immediately interjected and saved Tsukune from explaining..._

"_I followed you here Ichigo and they just happen to come along." Orihime replied._

"_Then you have to go back! Akasha-san and I are dealing with a Vasto Lorde and she is having a fine time keeping it at bay."_

"_You mean they weren't joking about those things?" Tsukune asked._

"_You can feel it's spiritual pressure can you? Do you think you will be able to defeat something like that with your current condition?" Ichigo said._

"_I...I think that it would be better to tackle it in numbers. One of us is bound to get a lucky shot!"_

"_I-if i-it's to help then Ura-chan and I are willing to try!"_

"_How about you Inoue?"_

_ Orihime was silent and when their eyes met both of them tried to look away. She knows it wasn't the time to address the issue but with that big monkey on his back he won't be able to fight effectively because of the little problem between them. She might as well say something so he won't be distracted and they will discuss the matter later..._

"_What and expect my boyfriend to save us again while he bears the burdens of the world on his shoulders? I don't think so. Whether you like it or not Kurosaki Ichigo, you and I have started something beautiful and I don't want to lose it just because of some petty jealousy on my part. I want you to know that I believe in you and I might not like it very much but go and fight for our sakes. Promise me that you're going to come back alive, understand?"_

_For the first time in his entire shitty day, he smiled at her..._

"_Yes, ma'am..."_

" _Don't think you're out of the woods yet because we have many things to discuss later!" _

_ The Orihime gave him a fierce embrace that surprised the strawberry. While doing so, she had her Shun Shun Rikka's golden light surround them until all the injuries he sustained so far disappeared. _

"_Wait I thought we were going to take it easy for a while?" Ichigo said._

"_Well, I think the time you left me and the time we met is a break enough don't you?_

_With that Orihime type of logic, Ichigo couldn't think of a counter argument so he simply nodded._

"_Just promise me Ichigo, j-just come back to me okay?"_

"_Have ever broken a promise to you before?" Ichigo asked._

"_No..."_

"_Then there's your answer. You're right once we get this mess straightened up, we do need to talk. Before that, if you would excuse me..."_

_Then without preamble, she pulled his shirt and gave him a kiss. Ichigo was surprised because he never expected that from her and is she giving him some tongue as well? Seeing nothing wrong with it she hungrily explored his mouth as he looked on in shock. Then she reluctantly let him go..."_

"_Go get 'em Kurosaki-kun..."_

_Then he disappeared..._

_ When Ichigo was gone, she turned around and noticed Moka and Tsukune gawking at her and had blushing faces when their gazes met. Then she realized what she did and her cheeks turned crimson as well..._

"_I think we should go help Ichigo don't you?" Tsukune said rather awkwardly._

"_Y-ya w-why t-that's a great idea Tsukune if I do say so myself!" Moka added._

_Then both of them comically turned around and stiffly walked away like a group of robots._

"_Hey you guys wait up!"_

_ When they finally arrived, all three of them eyes widened at the devastation that they saw. The surrounded dessert had craters that pock marked the area like swish cheese. One particular massive one punched through to the Menos Forest below and made a particularly deep hole on the ground level as well. Then they saw Akasha clashed with the Vasto Lorde and they disappeared in a white light that blinded them and were almost blown away from the shockwave that occurred thereafter. _

_ Tsukune was daunted at the task at hand and wondered if he would be able to match the intense ferocity this fight below them. Well, he couldn't doubt Yamazakura now because after all he has come a long way. Surely his trust in his zanpakuto can win them the day? Without hesitation he unsheathed his zanpakuto and without even releasing it he uttered the word..._

"_BANKAI! _

_ As Tsukune transformed and his Shinigami uniform disappeared and was replaced with a a tight black shirt, loose pants, armored boots, and a trench coat. He swung his zanpakuto downward and his sword changed into a 4 foot blade with a jewel at the oversized collar. The weapon was wider that it was in Shikai and more angular that it was in that form. The base of the blade tapered outward before widening the rest of the way._

"_Yamazakura,__Tsurugi__no__Tokoyonokuni!__" _(cherry blossom blade of the heavens)

_ Tsukune was about to leave but Moka took a hold of his sleeve and stopped him. Surprised at her behavior, he looked at the pink haired Vampire in question..._

"_Wait, Tsukune I have a request for you." Moka said. "W-well it's from Ura-chan."_

"_Okay..."_

"_She wanted you to take the Rosario and release her. Before you protest, she insists upon it!"_

"_Is this what she really want?"_

"_Yes, and she tells me if you stall any longer she's going to kick your butt when you release her!"_

_Tsukune looks at her dumbfounded and sweat dropped..._

"_Ah what the hell the more the merrier I guess!" Tsukune deadpanned._

_ Tsukune took a hold of the Rosario and gave it a yank. It easily snapped off and Moka transformed into her true self and her Yoki increased dramatically. Without saying a word, the Vampire jumped into the fray with Tsukune coming close behind. As they arrive at ground zero, Akasha crashed right beside them. The older Vampire stood up slowly and emerged from the crater she landed from. Her ghastly wounds that would have killed an ordinary human outright mended instantaneously to Tsukune's utter fascination. She finally noticed the kids and acknowledged her daughter formally. _

"_It is nice to see you again daughter..."_

"_Mother, it has been awhile..." Moka replied._

"_I would give you a hug and all but I'd rather not ruin that beautiful dress you're wearing. Your father will have a fit and will probably accuse me of wasting his money or something."_

"_I doubt Chichiue will care if I use it in battle."_

"_Hmm, maybe you're right..." _

_Then Akasha turned to Tsukune..._

"_Oh Tsukune-kun, see something that you like?" she teased._

"_Yes, Tsukune what is it about my Mother that's fascinating you to no end?" Moka said rather dangerously._

"_N-no it's nothing like that Moka-san!"_

_Akasha giggled and Moka who tried her best to look stern couldn't help but smile. Then suddenly they felt Ichigo's Yoki skyrocket so much that they could hardly stand strait. Black Yoki exploded from the strawberry as they felt him don the mask..._

"_Oh my, it looks like Ichigo-kun finally removed all the restraints..." Akasha noted. "Mmm it feels so good being in the middle of all that power..."_

"_Umm you call being squashed like a pancake quite relaxing?" Tsukune said drily._

"_Enough Tsukune, Mother what can you tell us about this opponent?" Moka said._

"_He's a Vasto Lorde...there is nothing left to be said." _

"_A-are you serious? You have been fighting one of those things all this time?" Tsukune asked._

"_Yes, and it felt so marvelous!" Akasha said dramatically. "I'm sure that you will enjoy it too Moka-chan. It's just so exhilarating..."_

"_Hmm, I'm looking forward to it then..." Moka said as she cracked her knuckles._

"_Let's hurry Moka-chan before Ichigo-kun hogs all the fun!"_

"_I couldn't agree more Mother!"_

_Tsukune looked at the two Vampires and sweat dropped. Then they both disappear to get in all the action. He sighed and said something about "hard headed" Vampires from under his breath and followed the two women. He didn't know how he will fare against this beast but he trusts his zanpakuto so he can't afford to doubt Yamazakura now. When he arrived at ground zero, Tsukune was surrounded in mass chaos. Without hesitation he joined the fray..._

"_Ichigo, DUCK!" Tsukune shouted._

_The strawberry complied as the razor sharp blade of the brown haired boy's zanpakuto whizzed by his head but not before he kicked the Vasto Lorde in the gut with a kick that sent him backwards some 120 feet and kicking up sand about 200 feet high. Incandescent crimson energy flared and trailed the swing of his sword and with all his might; Tsukune used shunpo to catch up with his enemy and released a humongous Juuman that swallowed the Hollow and annihilated 300 feet of the surrounding area and a massive plume of crimson raw energy rising nearly 1000 feet into the air. Shockwaves blew away sand for miles away and it nearly sent Moka and Orihime flying away. Akasha however, stood proudly and relished the raw and pure energy that is making her dizzy with excitement and it stoked her lust for battle even more. The healer managed to put up a barrier between them, shielding themselves from the total chaos outside her shield. When the tremors stopped, Moka told her to stay put with her Mother and disappeared as she was eager to want a crack at this so called Vasto Lorde. _

_ With the massive explosion blowing tons upon tons of sand nearly several miles away, the resulting crater dug deep enough through the desert ground and reached the Menos Forest below. Still the Juuman had so much power that it punch through an additional 100 feet and carved the semi-soft earth of the ground into a humongous crater. The shockwave that slammed below destroyed the petrified forest and reduced about a five mile radius to smoldering wasteland and turning several thousand Menos Grande into dust. Tsukune has retreated and stood on the air observing the carnage. He knew that the Juuman probably did some damage but not significant enough to end the fight. Still he was surprised how strong the technique has gotten in the last few days. Was it because of the "training" that Akasha-san insists on having in Hueco Mundo made the difference? Perhaps it's true but Tsukune knew that it will take all his powers and more to defeat this foe. He was right as he barely dodged a humongous Cero from above that added to the carnage below. _

_ Instinct saved him as he turned around and blocked an attack from above. However the strength behind the blow was enormous as the brown haired boy felt himself plummeting from the air and wiped out an entire sand dune and kicking up sand about a thousand feet into the air. Still Tsukune emerged from the giant column of sand with minimal damage except for a sleeve on his right forearm from wrist to elbow was in tatters. Otherwise, his entire trench coat was still intact with a few tears here and there. Again the Vasto Lorde attacked but this time it came from behind and Tsukune countered using shunpo to sidestep to its right, swinging his energy engorged zanpakuto to the head in which the Hollow expertly blocked. They exchanged a few blows causing massive shockwaves of pressurized air that crackled into the eternal night sky of Hueco Mundo. In the midst of defending himself from the Hollow's overhand strike, Tsukune was suddenly exposed to face full of underwear as Akasha blocked its sword arm with a splits kick upward and hitting its enormous wrist. Then Moka came running from his left side, grabbed her mother's outstretched arms and with sheer brute strength alone, lifted her daughter up while the younger Akashiya used her mother's upraised palm as a platform to spin around and hit the Hollow squarely on the side of the head with a swift and powerful kick that rocked the enemy. Not done with her attack, jumped up and somersaulted a couple of times and as she fell Moka then smashed both of her feet into its face. Her objective was to obviously smash through the mask. However the Vasto Lorde did not live this long just to die now. It easily blocked Moka's powerful attack but the Vampire's kick made a slight crack in its hierro armor of its arm. Then with brutal strength of it's own, it transitioned from defense to offense immediately as he smashed the blocking arm downward into the ground and blowing them several hundred feet forward with a powerful shockwave. Their forward momentum alone and their coincidental luck saved the trio as they never saw the attack nor did they expect its swift and savage counter attack. _

_ Tsukune tumbled head over heels several feet before he hit something that cushioned his fall. That was strange, for some reason he couldn't see and now that he thought about it, the thing that saved him was rather soft to the touch with a spongy consistency and for some reason...very warm. He grabbed an handful and squeezed and to his ever increasing nervousness, he heard a squeal of delight..._

"_Why Tsukune-kun, you dirty little boy!" Akasha seductively said. "What would Moka-chan say when she sees you trying to molest me hmm?"_

"_GAH! I'M SO SORRY AKASHA-SAN!" Tsukune screamed comically._

"_Tsu-ku-ne!" Moka said dangerously. "I suggest that you unhand my mother immediately or I'll make you sorry you were ever born a man!"_

"_Oh my, if I didn't know you any better Moka-chan, I think you're jealous!" _

"_S-shut up Mother...what do I care about t-this idiot!"_

"_Aww she's blushing!" Akasha said teasing. "Doesn't she look so adorable Tsukune-kun?"_

"_You'll forgive me if I don't dignify that with an answer." Tsukune deadpanned._

"_MOTHER STOP TALKING NONSENSE!"_

"_I'm sorry dear but you make yourself such an easy target..."_

_ They felt a massive explosion not far from where they were arguing. When the smoke dissipated, the eerie yellow eyes of Ichigo seemed to glare at them even though if it wasn't the strawberry's intention. Apparently, the Vasto Lorde fired a Cero at the trio while they were busy with their shenanigans and the Vizard instinctively blocked the high energy projectile with his entire body sustaining minor but significantly no major damage on his person. _

"_**Are you guys done yet? Wouldn't want to hog the glory and all..." **_

"_Ichigo is right mother. Is this not the challenge you've been craving for?"_

"_Aww you kids are no fun!" Akasha said pouting. "But you're right Moka-chan, this is the fight that I've been waiting for since I entered Hueco Mundo. So what do you say daughter, why don't we have some fun now..."_

"_I couldn't have articulated it better Mother." Moka said. Then she turned to Tsukune and glared at him. "When this fight is done, you and I will have a talk about what happened earlier. So don't think you got away with it understand?"_

"_Yes ma'am..."_

"_Now I don't know if any of you have some kind of strategy in mind but my Mother and I plan to attack this Vasto Lorde like any other Vampire would: head on!"_

"_**Fair enough, but if I see an opening that will take it out for good; I will take it, just so you know." **_

"_Let's go Moka-chan..." Akasha said._

"_Right..."_

_ The two Vampires disappeared, located their prey, and engaged it in battle. The fierce ensuing fight generated enough kinetic energy to light up the night sky. However, when it seemed like they were making headway then quite suddenly the Hollow became stronger and begins to overwhelm them with its power. Still the two women valiantly fought on but eventually the Vasto Lorde's strength was too much even for two S-class Vampires. Moka found herself kicked into orbit and if it wasn't for Tsukune's quick thinking, she would have sustained even greater damage had he not caught her and he himself took the brunt of the fall crashing through a dune and then the ground. She should be annoyed at him for interfering like that but for some reason she found herself blushing madly. It was very frustrating to say the least! Whether it was because she never got close to Tsukune like this before-Outer Moka did after all interacted with him more- or maybe she was just more embarrassed that a Hollow was beating her butt and that was besides the point! Her pride is being trampled upon somehow and if she didn't get back into the fray to teach this "Vasto Lorde" not to look down upon Vampires, she will die of shame for being beaten so easily! She was about to enter the fight once again when Tsukune stopped her..._

"_Moka where do you think you're going?" Tsukune asked._

"_If you want to keep your arm," Moka said dangerously. "I suggest that you unhand me this instant!"_

"_No way not with you looking like that." he pointed out._

"_What are you babbling..."_

_ Then she noticed her left shoulder was throbbing rather painfully and looked astonishingly at her bare left arm bleeding rather profusely and dangling uselessly. It would seem that she had dislocated her shoulder and the nasty gash has already soaked what's left of her dress as that was shredded during the fight. Still her stubborn streak was in rare form today and she may have snapped at him unintentionally..._

"_If I needed help-which I don't-I would have asked for it, understand?"_

"_Perfectly Moka but you're still not going to go out there looking like that."_

"_He does have a point Moka-chan." Orihime pointed out. "At least have your arm reseted so you can use it properly and have me heal you first before going back to the fight."_

"_Or you can have some of my blood too if you want. Either way you are going AFTER you get patched up and not before." Tsukune said sternly._

_ Moka looked at Tsukune and was surprised at his remark. She remembered he has never in past talked to her-rather rudely she thought-this way! But she knows that she is the one to blame for turning him into a Vampire and it is her blood that now runs through his veins. It would be only natural for him to act appropriately in the Vampire manner. Whether or not she's pleased with the results is another subject entirely. Still she thought his attitude needs a little work..._

"_I do not recall ever needing your help before..." she retorted glaring at him. "And I sure as hell do not need it now!"_

"_So says the mighty Vampire whose ass is getting handed to her!"_

_Orihime looked shocked but she was decent enough trying not to snort in an un-lady like manner..._

"_Tsu-ku-ne...My other half may worship you and I may tolerate you for her sake but you are dangerously crossing the line..."_

"_Good so are you going to shut up now and let Orihime-san heal you or do you prefer taking some of my blood?"_

"_DO not get fresh with me human!"_

"_I assure you I'm not Moka-san but the only thing I'm concerned with is keeping you safe because you are important to me and because your mother and Ichigo really needs our help..."_

_ At this Moka looked up indignantly but not before she could hide her blush and Orihime looked at them and sweat dropped. Seriously are they having some kind of lover's spat in the middle of a fight?_

"_Umm I'm s-sorry for uh interrupting this little intimate time you're having." Orihime began to say._

_Then Moka looked at her horrified and tried to make light of the situation..._

"_It's not like that Orihime! Tsukune and I are just friends...ya that's it!" _

_When Tsukune heard this he only sighed..._

"_Uh huh...I see...Well I'll go on top of that dune and leave you two some "friend" time ok?" Orihime said rather cheerfully. Then she hummed and skipped along as she made her way to the spot that she indicated..._

"_See this is all your FAULT!"_

"_Ah ha ha...I'm so sorry Moka I thought that you needed the time to heal so I tried to stall you. If it sounded like I insulted you in anyway then I apologize for my behavior..."_

_Touched that he care about her well being, Moka was able to let his bizarre remarks slide this time..._

"_I accept your apology..." Moka said. "If you really want to make it up to me though, I think I'll take you up on your offer and take some of your blood..."_

_ Tsukune chuckled and moved his head sideways so that she has better access to his neck. Then in without saying a word and with a teasing seductive manner, she bit not too gently and started taking in her fill. The minute that his spiritually charged blood flowed down her throat, she felt ecstasy like no other. The quality of his blood was much sweeter but it had a lot of power contained within it. Already the numerous wounds that she sustained started healing instantaneously and the arm that Tsukune popped back in her socket felt normal as if she never dislocated it in the first place. Stranger still, as she drank she felt stronger than she was a minute ago. A strong tingling sensation enveloped her entire being and it felt so damn good that she wanted to keep on drinking forever. Tsukune then gently but firmly took her shoulders and slowly pushed her away. Still dazed like a drunken sailor, she felt disappointed that pleasant tingly feeling stopped and she so wanted desperately to feel it again..._

"_Come on Moka let's go help the others and end this already, ok?" _

_Moka smiled goofily at him and nodded in agreement. Tsukune sweat dropped and wondered what's gotten into her..._

_Meanwhile..._

_ Akasha was faring well but no better than her daughter did. No creature otherwise has pushed her to the very limits of her Vampire strength in all the countless centuries she had lived except for Alucard of course. And even then she had help from her adopted grandfather, Yamamoto and her fellow Dark Lords. Compared to the ordeals she had to go through to defeat him, this should have been a peace of cake. The Vasto Lorde proved to be more powerful than the circulated rumors she heard from Soul Society when she stayed there so many lifetimes ago. Despite some setbacks though, she's having the time of her life! She always wanted an opponent that would push her almost to the brink of death with only her vast knowledge and countless centuries of battle experience and power to rely on to defeat her opponent and it's the only thing that's keeping her from getting slaughtered. She dodged a supersonic attack by the hair of her chin yet again._

_ Akasha always did like living in the edge and the prospect of milking this fight for what it's worth and the prospect of adding it's strength to her own and thereby making her stronger as well is the only motivation she needed to keep going. The Vampire felt a rapid Yoki build up from the Hollow and seconds later it released a massive Cero towards her. For some reason she just stood there transfixed on the malevolent black aura of the projectile. She could have defended herself in a number of ways but she decided to stand her ground and looking at it with utter professional fascination. When the 50 foot Cero dwarfed her field of vision as it ominously barreled it's way towards her, time seem to stop for the Vampire as her very keen senses were on very high alert. Then she found herself about several hundred feet to the right and on top of a dune as the Cero moved on and annihilated the desert several miles away. She smirked as she felt strong arms disengage from her curvaceous waist and found herself subjected to the eerie glare of Ichigo's mask. _

"_Why thank you Ichigo-kun." Akasha said sweetly. "Always have to play the hero why don't 'cha?" _

"_**What ****the ****hell ****were ****you ****doing ****standing ****there**** like**** that?****" **Ichigo demanded. Then turning towards the devastation that the Cero had wrought, she would have sustained massive damage or altogether gotten herself turned to ashes if he didn't acted in time. _

"_I knew you were going to save me..." Akasha replied. _

_Ichigo looked at her and the serious matter of fact expression greeted him. He sighed, it was typical Vampire behavior and he wasn't surprised at all because he knew she was going to say that. The Vizard shook his head, he's been hanging around Vampires too much!_

"_...my hero!" she continued grinning._

_The strawberry was glad he was hiding behind his mask as he found himself blushing..._

"_**Ya, ya, don't make a habit of it! I'm sure Moka will have my hide if I don't look after you so..."**_

"_Aww that's rather sweet of you Ichigo-kun!"_

"_**Can we do this later, I think it's coming!"**_

_Akasha couldn't slip in a clever reply as Ichigo suddenly used shunpo to reappear in front of her about some 20 yards away. She noticed that vast amounts of Yoki energy began to surround his zanpakuto and without saying a word he used Getsuga to block another incoming Cero. A massive explosion occurred and Ichigo with minimal damage emerged from the humongous, voluminous smoke unscathed. However, with one of his arms blocking his face, he didn't see the Vasto Lorde appear behind him but she knew that with Ichigo's battle instincts, he has an idea that something was behind him. Without hesitation, she payed her debt for saving her life by saving his own as she blurred and hit the Hollow with a jaw shattering blow on the side of the face sending it flying then sliding and kicking up sand hundreds of feet into the air and then crashing hundreds of yards away, causing a massive plume of smoke and debris flying high. However, Ichigo didn't have enough time to thank Akasha as another Cero was fired as a counter and both of them were forced to dodge. With incredible speed on the part of the Vasto Lorde, it was able to anticipate where they appeared and seemingly hit them both simultaneously from behind. Akasha wasn't fast enough to react but was able to block as she was sent flying away. Ichigo on the other hand was able to block at the last minute, slid several yards backward and block another attack as he recovered. They quickly exchanged blows, bright sparks lighting up the air as zanpakuto and claws crash into each other like two speeding freight trains and causing rapidly moving shockwaves from seemingly everywhere. The Vasto Lorde however, overestimated it's reached and Ichigo was able to shunpo out of the way. Seconds later, he capitalized on his opportunity and appeared from behind it, his zanpakuto full of incandescent spiritual energy trailing a mighty arc towards the Hollows back..._

"_**GETSUGA..."**_

_ Ichigo fired the first volley from point blank range, however, Ichigo wasn't finished yet as the Vasto Lorde's yellow eyes widen in surprise to suddenly see its enemy face to face and unleashed another Getsuga right in front of it..._

"_**TENSHO!"**_

_The eternal night sky lit up like a supernova as titanic explosion rocked the desert. The beginnings of a mushroom cloud rose thousands of feet into the air. The shockwave from the explosion traveled miles upon miles into the endless desert, blowing away debris, sand, and a few hapless Hollow turned to dust as a tsunami of sand and rampaging spiritual energy engulfed them like a maelstrom. Orihime and Moka looked down in astonishment at the devastation that Ichigo attack had wrought as the two women were swept up with the help of Tsukune into the air to save them from being either buried alive or in many cases annihilated by the gale force shockwaves charged with pure spiritual energy as black as the night rampaging through the desert like so much like a mindless beast of destruction._

_ Then from there, everything seem to slow down as Orihime cried out in agony and Moka hissing in anger. For down below, the two women witnessed as Ichigo withdrew his zanpakuto buried deeply into the Hollow's left shoulder shove it away suddenly and impaled the surprised Shinigami with it's foot long claws and essentially ran him through. Blood dribbled down the strawberry's mouth and his mask shattered into a million pieces. He looked down dumbfounded and realized that he was gravely injured. The Vasto Lorde callously took a hold of his hair and ran him through again and then suddenly kicked Ichigo away as he went sprawling on the ground head over heels and then stopped unmoving. _

_ While Orihime was so shocked that she didn't realize a waterfall of tears cascading down her pained visage, Moka snapped and demanded that Tsukune let go of her. When he finally relented, she let herself free fall towards the Vasto Lorde and driven both her feet with such tremendous impact that she has driven it all the way down to the Menos forest below and she still had enough power to bury it some 400 feet into the ground and causing a 350 foot crater from the impact. In fact, Moka was so royally pissed that this bastard did something so despicable and so dishonorable in her eyes that she let's loose an earth shattering punch that destroyed the ground, unearth the Vasto Lorde and then kicked him so hard with a bone crunching hit that the shockwave that it generated turned all the loose debris inside the crater to dust and sending it flying high and then clearing the roof of the forest towards the surface above. _

_ Tsukune and Orihime made there way to Ichigo and when they got there, the strawberry had his face buried in sand and the surrounding area pooling with his blood. He immediately let the brunette go and she deployed her Shun Shun Rikka and had her boyfriend's body sealed in it's healing light. Then he saw a disturbance not too far away from him as a giant plume of sand erupt into the air and then the Vasto Lorde coming thereafter. He too was angry that Ichigo went down like he did but he was more upset with himself because he couldn't do anything to prevent it! Losing his own cool, he shunpo away from Orihime so she could concentrate on healing the strawberry while he took advantage and prepared himself to attack. His zanpakuto began to separate and in the middle of the newly formed three pronged blade, massive amounts of spiritual power began to coalesce in it's center. He only had time for one shot so he decided to use one of his trump cards...even though he just learned it quite he had the helpless Hollow in his sights, he unleashed all the pent up energy gathering in his sword..._

_"Kurenai Shuuha Taiho!" (Crimson Wave Cannon)_

_Tsukune's zanpakuto generated a massive and powerful lance of crimson energy towards the Hollow. He elected to use 50 percent of it's true strength to finish it off for good and since it was the first time he used this much power output into the technique. The brown haired boy was surprised as he was blown away because he didn't expect it to have so much recoil! As a result, his aim was slightly off. Instead of hitting it dead on, the Hollow was only grazed but still the Cannon was able to take it's entire left arm. Then Tsukune felt so drained and tired all of the sudden that he fell down towards the desert below. He tried to get up and managed to stand on rather mushy legs but he knew he couldn't move from that spot even if he tried. Then he groggily looked up the sky and sensed a Cero coming his way. He looked helplessly as the obsidian energy projectile made his way towards him. _

"_Sothisit?ThisisallthepowerthatIcouldachieve?That'sreallypatheticTsukune!"  he though bitterly._

_Meanwhile inside Tsukune's inner world..._

_ Yamazakura was at her wits end as she knew that Tsukune has foolishly used a level 2 Cannon attack without proper training. Not only was she exasperated that he would do something stupid like that and disobey her warnings not to use something dangerous but she also knew that the technique has drained him of 94 percent of his spiritual energy and dearest was out there like a sitting duck. She knew he might die this time and she couldn't do a damn thing to save his life..._

"_So Sakura-chan are you going to let dearest die like a dog without giving him a chance?" Tokoyonokuni asked._

"_Hell no...I just haven't figured out what to do yet that's all!" she replied stubbornly._

"_You know that he is standing there alone and helpless. Would you have me believe we as his zanpakuto will let our beloved master die?"_

"_No..."_

"_So what are you going to do Sakura-chan?"_

"_I DON'T KNOW!" Yamazakura admitted._

"_There is one option you know..."_

"_What to merge with you, no thanks I'd rather solve this alone thanks!"_

_Then she heard Tsukune's voice and she heard bitterness and doubt tinged within. She felt tears running down her cheeks. How could she fail her dearest so much that he would feel this way? Where was his stubborn pride? What happened to that goofy smile and that pleasantly nice young man that she has pledged to protect and sworn an oath of eternal loyalty to? Where has this cynical, bitter man, who doubted the power that he wielded. It didn't sit well with her that he would feel this way. If he doubted his power, then that would mean he has lost his faith in her and that alone was breaking her heart..._

"_We can still make him believe in us Sakura-chan. It is not too late!"_

"_D-do-do y-you think so? she said sniffing._

"_I know so...once we are whole, I know that dearest will never doubt us again..."_

_Yamazakura let that sink in for awhile..._

"_Hurry up and make you're decision, we do not have time...Dearest has no time!"_

"_Ok, don't be so pushy..."_

_Seeing her lack of options, it did make sense and the idea was getting better by the minute. What is there left to lose right?_

"_Ah dammit what the hell, let's do it!" Yamazakura declared. Then quite hesitantly she asked her older self. "Umm is it going to hurt?"_

_Tokoyonokuni looked at her self and chuckled..._

"_No Sakura-chan I assure you that you won't feel a thing..."_

"_Ok fine...hurry up then and get it over with!"_

"_You drive such a hard bargain my dear!"_

"_And once we save dearest, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind for making me worry so much! He's going to receive the Yamazakura boot camp from hell as punishment. Uh hmm!"_

"_Heh, that's nice Sakura-chan. Now close your eyes and it will be over soon..."_

_Then both of them began to glow, break apart into pieces of light and then reform again..._

**Back to the present...**

When he came to, he was already wrapped in bandages and was at the castle. He vaguely remembered what happened when the Cero hit. Hell he doesn't understand how he survived in the first place! He knew he was drained of spiritual energy. He knows for a fact that he couldn't move a finger when the attack descended upon him. And he also remembered with shame that at that moment he began to doubt himself and his powers and yet he is alive. Then he felt his mind retreat into his inner world. When he realized this he looked wildly at his surroundings and couldn't see a thing. It was as if he was standing all alone in the darkness...

"_Moka-san where are you?" Tsukune called out. "And what happened to the place?"_

_There was silence..._

"_Hello!"_

_ Something was wrong, not only did the Island disappear, he couldn't sense Yamazakura anywhere. It's as if she has vanished completely from his soul. But that's impossible, how could his zanpakuto spirit disappear if he had her in his hand.. To his astonishment, his sword began to fade as well. What was going on here?_

"**Poor beloved, still trying to look for nee-chan I see!" **

"_You didn't disappear with her? And aren't you arguing with Moka right now?"_

"_**Now now beloved be nice! For I am the only thing that's keeping you from getting slaughtered out there since for some reason my sister has disappeared. As for talking with Her, the being she's having a very animated conversation with is but a mere shadow that I have constructed. Yes I know, aren't you proud how very talented I am?"**_

"_What do you mean she disappeared!" he demanded._

"_**Like **__**I **__**said,**__**she **__**just**__** went **__**up **__**and **__**turned **__**to**__** dust**__** along**__** with**__** the**__** older **__**nee-chan.**__**I**__** didn**__**'**__**t **__**understand**__** it **__**myself**__** but **__**I **__**was **__**enjoying **__**her **__**fretting**__** too**__** much **__**at**__** the **__**time **__**so **__**I **__**really **__**wasn**__**'**__**t **__**paying **__**attention**__** and**__** all.**__**" **_the pink haired hollow said. **"****Oh**** and**** before**** you**** start**** accusing ****me**** that**** I**** tried**** to**** get ****rid ****of ****her**** I**** had ****nothing ****to ****do**** with ****it!**** I**** promised**** you**** that ****I**** won****'****t ****interfere ****with ****her**** business**** unless**** I ****deem ****it**** necessary. ****Were**** you**** not ****the ****one**** who ****began ****to ****doubt**** Nee-chan****'****s**** power, ****beloved? ****Maybe**** it ****was ****because ****YOU ****wanted**** her**** to**** disappear!****"**

"_N-no I-I d-didn't mean to..."_

"_**But**** you**** did**** and**** now**** that ****she****'****s**** gone ****what ****are ****you**** going**** to**** do? ****Are**** you ****going**** to ****let**** this**** Hakuto ****have**** his**** way ****and ****let ****him ****bring**** war ****upon ****the**** World ****of**** the ****Living?****"**_

"_I...I-I"_

_The Hollow sidled up to the shocked Tsukune and ran her fingers on his broad chest..._

"_**It's ok beloved even if my sister has gone up in smoke (and good riddance) I am still here and I will not fail you like she miserably did..."**_

_Tsukune looked at her wide eyed..._

"_**At last I will be the center of your power like how it should have been in the first place. Now all you have to do is open yourself to me and accept me with your whole heart! I will promise you that there will be no secret between us and I will let you have all the power you've been craving to protect those who you hold so dear! All of you have to do...is accept me!"**_

"_Oh for crying out loud! Can't a zanpakuto spirit put herself together in peace?"someone said annoyed._

"_Moka-san is that you?"_

"_**Oh **__**come**__** on**__** I **__**was **__**so **__**close!**__**" **_ _the__ hollow__ exasperatedly __said._ _**"**__**You**__**'**__**re**__** gonna**__** go **__**ahead**__** and**__** spoil**__** it**__** why **__**don**__**'**__**t **__**you**__** nee-chan?**__**"**_

"_Ha__ and __leave __dearest __in __your __filthy __hands?__" __Yamazakura __replied._ "_Like__ I__ would__ let__ you __do __that!__"_

_ Tsukune was so glad that his zanpakuto spirit has not disappeared but for some reason he thought her voice was a little strange. It wasn't as rich and vibrant as before. Instead it was a little high pitched in quality. Then the light suddenly returned to the Island and there before them was his Yamazakura...as a child. She still had silver hair, crimson eyes, and the attitude to match. However, she looked how Moka would look like when she was just a little girl. His poor zanpakuto spirit shrank quite a bit as her height barely passed his waist. She had the chubbiest cheeks and she looks so cute in the simple white dress that she was wearing that Tsukune couldn't help but pinch them! Then he realized what he was doing and immediately stopped..._

"_Moka-san?"_

"_Yes, it's me dearest!"_

"_Why the hell did you turn into uh...that?" he asked sweat dropping. _

"_Oh you mean what I look like? I didn't expect this form when I merged with my older self! I figured I would at least have kept my sexy figure or something but alas it was not to be. Well do you like the new look? I'm so kawaii right?_

"_Uh don't be mad if I don't answer that..."_

"_Sigh, it's to be expected. If I knew this was going to happen I would thought things through a little more but you were in danger and my older self was pushing to merge to save your life. So..."_

"_Ah I see..."_

"_Oh and dearest, can you do me a favor and bend down for me please?"_

"_Umm ok..."_

"_You're such a dear. Thanks!"_

_Then without warning a big knot appeared on her forehead and with a balled fist, she hit her master on the back of the head causing a Tsukune sized crater on the ground._

"_Oww what the hell did you do that for?" Tsukune protested._

"_That was for making me worry about you jerk and "this" was for you ever doubting me!"_

_The now diminutive zanpakuto spirit kicked him hard in the shin and she watched in satisfaction as he comically hopped up and down while he cursed like a sailor. Then with surprising strength that belied her size she grabbed a hold of his head in her hands and looked him deep into his eyes._

"_I'm sorry Dearest because I have failed you that time. I was too stubborn to see reason and my carelessness has almost caused my most dearest's life. But now that I am whole I will never ever let that happen again! So please trust in yourself and trust in me?"_

"_I apologize to you as well because I doubted myself and thereby I doubted you. I'm sorry. It was my fault that I didn't listen to you and this time I will be more an apt pupil in the future. I promise that I will be stronger and with you by my side I know there is nothing that I can accomplish."_

_The master and zanpakuto spirit gave one another a hug and the brief rift between them has been repaired and all was aright again..._

"_**Aww isn't that so sweet. But tell me nee-chan what can you do in that state?"**_

_Tsukune signed. It was a miracle that these two hadn't torn each other apart being in close proximity and all. He noticed his pink haired Hollow with her arms crossed under her bosom while her right foot tapped impatiently. From the look of things she looked rather annoyed but out of respect for him, she held her ground. But it seemed that she had enough and she had to open her big mouth to force a confrontation...like she always did._

"_Why don't you get your big butt here and find out!" Yamazakura challenged. "And yes now that I think about it what have you been doing the last few days because that wide load of yours is huge!"_

"_**Whatever you're just jealous you don't have an ass like mine anymore because yours are non-existent, so nyaah!" **_

_To further illustrate her point, the Hollow turned around bend over slightly and squeezed deliberately. Tsukune's nose comically exploded with blood and fell over unconscious. A huge knot tightened on the zanpakuto spirit's forehead..._

"_Well too bad you don't realize that the best things comes in small packages..."_

"_**Unless of course the packages belong to me..."**_

_Again to prove her overall physical advantage, she held her breath and squeezed her buxom chest that caused the confines of her shirt to tighten and threaten to explode while it emphasized her assets. Again Tsukune fainted while fountains of blood sprayed everywhere and another knot this time even bigger than the first one appeared on the other side of Yamazakura's head..._

"_Ugh...you are such a pain!"_

"_**Beloved, ****what**** is**** that ****little**** girl**** babblin ****about?****" **the Hollow said pouting. **"****Do ****you**** still**** want ****to**** get**** stuck ****with**** a**** little**** shrimp ****like ****her ****when ****all ****the ****woman ****you**** need ****is**** standing**** here ****in**** front ****you?****"**_

"_Uh you don't expect me to answer that do you?"_

"_**That's what I like about you so much, you're so nice!"**_

"_I but humbly try..." Tsukune replied trying to break the tension._

"_Tsu-ku-ne...why are you prattling with the enemy?" _

"_**See**** she****'****s ****showing ****her ****colors ****already! ****Still ****wanna**** hang**** around**** a**** jealous**** busy**** body?****"**_

"_Well you know what how about this jealous busy body kick your cow udder ass?"_

"_**Bring**** it ****on ****nee-chan!****" **The Hollow replied. Then with a slow deliberate lingering touch on his chest and face, she told Tsukune. **"****Why ****don****'****t**** you**** wait**** here ****beloved, ****I****'****m ****don****'****t ****want**** you**** getting**** hurt ****this**** time, ****since ****a**** certain ****somebody, whom I won't mention, ****failed**** to ****protect ****you ****and ****all.****"**_

"_Ya I like to see you do a better job..."_

"_Ladies, ladies, please can we all just get along?"_

_Both of them turned and glared at him gave him a baleful "no" in reply. He sighed and let them do what they want..._

_ The women glared at each other and sparks began to fly. As Yamazakura predicted, the Hollow unsheathed her blade and attacked first. The zanpakuto spirit watched in fascination as the sword descended upon her in an overhand arc. To her perspective, it was in slow motion for some reason and all she had to do was either dodge left or right to avoid it. To the Hollow's and Tsukune's perspective however, it looked like she didn't move and yet her attacker missed. This happened several times before the little spirit caught the sword bare handed. The pink haired Hollow tried to pry it away but it wouldn't budge no matter how much power she exerted. The only time she was able to retrieve her blade was because her sister decided to let it go. Losing what amount of patience she had, her sword ignited in dense spiritual power and attacked with another over hand strike. Before Tsukune could let out a word of protest, the Juuman that the Hollow used against the spirit exploded with extreme force causing him to tumble unceremoniously to the ground. When the substantial smoke cleared, the pink haired Hollow look in disbelief as not only did her sister survived her attack, she blocked her sword with what looked like an invisible weapon!_

"_Was that all you've got? Here let me show you how to use a Juuman properly!"_

_ Yamazakura kicked her younger sister which such force that the Hollow looked at her in amazement. Her invisible zanpakuto became a gleaming white-hot sword of destruction as a massive arc of energy was traced into the air and her sword slammed into the ground and causing a 1500 foot explosion that looked like a shark's tooth. The width of the energy blast was thin up front and then gradually widen to about 500 feet. The power of the shockwave alone blew the Hollow away. She went through several trees then continued to go through and then pulverizing a nearby hill to rubble and then finally skidding to the ground carving a trench that sent debris flying 200 feet into the air. When her little trip across The Island finally seized, she couldn't even get up as she looked astonished as she found Onee-chan's zanpakuto on her face..._

"_**Wha...when**** did ****Nee-san**** get**** here?****" **She thought bewildered._

"_Do you yield?"_

_ However, the Hollow's pride did not let her give up so easily and she batted her sister's sword away and kicked her that sent her reeling backwards. With great agility, she flipped and stood up only to find her neck against Nee-chan's invisible blade. With a swift motion, she set the blade aside but the younger spirit somehow got behind the Hollow and again her delicate neck met cold steel..._

"_I could have killed you 3 times already but I stayed my hand. Let me give you some friendly advice sister, give it up! You are far too outmatched and you know it!"_

"_**Ha as if I'm going to lose to the likes of you!"**_

"_You still don't get it do you? Fine I'm going to have to show you then..."_

_ The diminutive zanpakuto spirit simply thrusted her invisible weapon as the Hollow quickly got up and retreated about a couple of yards. The pink haired Hollow was furious as she had never backed down nor ever retreat before as her mantra was always attack, attack, attack. Still although Nee-chan looks physically different, she's still the same annoying person! However, when the two versions of herself merged into one then perhaps her powers probably changed as well and that is dangerous. She cannot prepare if she doesn't know how her enemy has transformed. One thing is certain, her older sister is stronger and faster by a wider margin when they first clashed blades. That is not a good sign. Then she sensed an attack coming from behind and used sonido to get away but when she reappeared she had to duck as somehow the little spirit has anticipated where she was going to land next. Furious that she was being underestimated, she released her zanpakuto into the familiar tuning fork like blade and made a counter attack of her own. The Hollow too can play this little game of tag and she waited until her sister reappears and made her move charging her sword all the while and attacked. Somehow, as her sister sank about 5 feet on the ground which attest to the Hollow's own raw power, the attack was deflected and most of the force was wasted behind her. The ground erupted and tons of rocks and debris flew 1200 feet into the air. _

"_Nice try, sister but this has gone long enough..." Yamazakura whispered to her ear._

_ The little spirit simply slashed her from behind and the Hollow felt like she was attacked in all directions. Flashes of white light left trails of blood and cloth as the omni-directional attack shredded her clothes and penetrated her hierro. After what it felt like eternity, the attacked seized and the Hollow was about to fall down but her stubborn pride wouldn't let her be humiliated even further by tasting the ground. She could barely stand but she still had enough power to glare at her sister at this latest setback..._

"_**Don't think that you have seen the last of me Nee-chan because this isn't over..."**_

_The Hollow then vanished without a trace as she retreated deep into Tsukune's psyche. Yamazakura blew a sigh of relief and turned around to see her master stupidly gawking at her. She sweat dropped. The zanpakuto spirit will probably have to talk to him soon but he has a task to do..._

"_I will explain later dearest, you have a job to do remember?"_

_ Then Tsukune fell down unconscious and she was already there to catch his falling body and easily laid him to the ground. She sat on the ground with his head on her lap and she fondly traced a finger on the contours of his face. The spirit look at her shrunken hand and this is definitely something she will have to adjust and get used to. Hopefully, she'll get her supermodel looks back when she "grows up" or maybe revert back to her normal self when she uses bankai. For now she smiled and as Tsukune disappeared back to reality, she felt better for the first time since she was born..._

"_So this what it feels like being whole huh? I kinda like it..." she said to no one in particular_

_A/N I truly apologize for the very long wait...Stuff happened and trying to end this arc is a big pain in the ass. As I ended this chapter I have already clocked in at 32 pages and would have continued to write more but I figured I was making you guys wait long enough so I cut my loses and here's the chapter...Can't promise that I will be able to end the arc on the next chapter either coz I'll probably ended up doing more too...Talk about overkill huh...Anyway _hopefully I got something of a rhythm going since I'm literally working on 4 stories simultaneously...As for my old stories, I'll get to them eventually one of these days...

-So how do you like me turning Yamazakura into a shrimp...lol... I figured I might as well give her a face lift since she's been the same when she debut so many chapters ago...Anyway, blame it on the Vampire Bund's influence...lol

-So what do you guys think...Read and Review as usual

-Happy Holidays to you'll and I'll cya kiddies in the next chapter


End file.
